Sur un air de musique
by Haman0-chan
Summary: À 16 ans, Sasuke est enfermé dans un centre IPPJ pour agression avec violence. La psychologue du centre, Karin Hozuki, découvre par inadvertance la voix magnifique de Sasuke et l'envoie dans une école de musique dans le cadre du programme de réinsertion.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

-Uchiha Sasuke, levez-vous s'il vous plait.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta en tentant d'ignorer les regards accusateurs qui glissaient sur lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver là un jour, debout dans le boxe des accusés d'un tribunal, attendant une sentence qu'il devinait sévère. Ce genre de situation, qu'il ne connaissait qu'à travers les feuilletons télévisés, lui semblait encore irréelle. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi ? Son avocat lui chuchota quelques mots réconfortants qu'il n'entendit pas, l'esprit embrumé de souvenirs douloureux.

Même s'il ne laissait rien paraître, la peur le traversait comme une vague. Il s'imaginait déjà enfermé dans une prison de haute sécurité, faisant face aux moqueries des violeurs et des tueurs en série, luttant pour survivre dans cet univers hostile, se protégeant contre son éventuel codétenu. Derrière son regard froid et dénué d'éclat, il priait silencieusement. L'estomac noué et les jambes flageolantes, il releva fièrement le menton et toisa avec une certaine dureté la juge Tsunade.

Vêtue d'une élégante robe rouge, elle parcourait une nouvelle fois le dossier. Ses paupières se plissaient de temps à autre, lorsqu'elle lisait les paragraphes les plus difficiles du cas « Uchiha », tandis qu'elle enroulait machinalement une longue mèche de cheveu blond autour de son index.

En trente ans de carrière, elle en avait vu, des familles détruites, des jeunes au bord du gouffre, des parents impuissants. Mais l'expérience n'altérait en rien l'émotion qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait ce regard terne et blasé que partageaient la plupart des adolescents défilant dans son tribunal. Elle aurait aimé lire dans les pensées de ces adolescents à la dérive, comprendre le motif de leurs délits, pallier les blessures qu'ils dissimulaient soigneusement derrière une attitude rebelle.

Sasuke poussa un long soupir. Il chercha le regard de sa mère mais elle l'ignora, indifférente. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et il baissa les yeux, blessé. La nausée gagna sa gorge et il déglutit avec difficulté, espérant l'éloigner. L'angoisse comprimait sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Il était à la fois impatient et terrifié d'entendre le verdict.

La juge se racla la gorge. Le silence reprit son droit. Seuls quelques murmures s'élevaient encore dans les airs, faisant froncer les sourcils de la juge Tsunade. Elle attribua un coup de maillet franc sur son bureau, rappelant à l'ordre les derniers bavards. Les journalistes s'armèrent de leur bloc-notes et de leur stylo, prêts à coucher sur le papier les propos du magistrat, tandis que les photographes éblouissaient Sasuke avec les flashs de leurs appareils photos.

La voix dure de Tsunade résonna dans l'immense salle :

-Uchiha Sasuke, vous êtes ici pour avoir violemment frappé votre père avec une batte de baseball. Le rapport de police nous apprend que vous l'avez frappé environ une quinzaine de fois. Est-ce juste ?

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche sur un silence. La gorge sèche, il ne parvint pas à articuler le moindre mot. Quelques chuchotements moqueurs parvinrent à ses oreilles et la juge Tsunade les fit taire de son regard glacial.

-Monsieur Uchiha ? le relança-t-elle, pouvez-vous répondre à la question ?

-Je… j'en sais rien, j'ai pas compté, répondit-il maladroitement.

Tsunade secoua la tête de gauche à droite en soupirant discrètement, outrée par ce manque de sensibilité.

-Vous avez plongé votre père dans le coma, monsieur Uchiha. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de la gravité de la situation ?

Il hocha la tête d'un air désinvolte, titillant davantage les nerfs fragiles de la juge qui le fusilla de ses yeux noisette.

-Répondez ! gronda-t-elle.

-Oui, je comprends la gravité de la situation.

Il fit de son mieux pour contrôler l'émotion déferlant dans son corps mais les légers tremblements qui secouèrent ses mots trahirent son angoisse. Le silence régna à nouveau dans la salle. Le cœur de Sasuke accéléra ses battements et le sang afflua dans ses tempes. Nerveux, il se mordilla les lèvres. Il avait peur, il avait envie de pleurer, il avait envie de fuir mais jamais il ne regretta son geste. Il ne regretta pas une seconde même si, à cause de ça, il devait passer quelques années en prison et perdre à jamais l'amour de sa mère.

-Vous êtes âgé de seize ans, reprit Tsunade. Vous avez la vie devant vous et votre casier judiciaire était vierge jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Vous serez enfermé à l'Institution publique de Protection de la Jeunesse de Tokyo durant trois ans. Vous réfléchirez à votre acte et au bout d'un an et demi, soit la moitié de votre peine totale, vous pourrez demander un nouveau procès. L'affaire est classée.

Elle closit la séance par un coup de maillet. Les voix s'élevèrent à nouveau. Sasuke sentit des regards dédaigneux glisser sur lui et il sursauta légèrement lorsque la main boudinée de son avocat se posa sur son épaule. Le Maître Jiraya lui décocha un triste sourire. La désolation se lisait aisément dans ses yeux sombres et, d'un hochement de tête, Sasuke lui fit comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, il méritait l'enfermement.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, aperçut sa mère. Cette dernière se leva d'un bond et quitta la salle, les yeux noyés de larmes. Un policier attrapa son bras pour l'attirer hors du boxe des accusés et, tandis que la salle se vidait lentement, son frère aîné cria son nom. Sasuke se retourna à la volée et ne parvint pas à rendre le sourire qu'il lui envoyait. Itachi l'étreignit fortement et déversa quelques mots affectueux au creux de son oreille :

-Ca va aller, Sasuke. Tu vas t'en sortir.

Un discret sourire se courba au coin des lèvres de Sasuke.

-Il faudra bien, répondit-il simplement. Salue maman pour moi.

Itachi opina de la tête et Sasuke s'éloigna, un policier de chaque côté de son corps. Il disparut derrière une porte en bois et Itachi ravala la boule s'étant formé dans sa gorge. La vie de son frère venait de prendre un nouveau tournant.

* * *

><p>Coucou tout le monde ^^<p>

Voici une autre fiction que j'écrirai en parallèle avec L'homme de sa vie (oui oui je saurai gérer les deux .) ^^ ce prologue est court mais il vous apprend deux ou trois choses. Je nous ai fait un Sasuke violent . je compte donner une place importante à Itachi dans cette histoire :) j'espère que ce prologue vous plait :)

Bisous ^^


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1.**

L'aube se levait sur le monde en ce vendredi de juillet. Une brise légère faisait danser les feuilles des arbres, rafraîchissant la ville de Tokyo qui, depuis quelques semaines, était écrasée par une chaleur étouffante. Derrière les murs de la section D du centre IPPJ, debout face à la fenêtre de sa petite chambre, un jeune homme contemplait le lever du soleil. Malgré les barreaux qui l'empêchaient de profiter pleinement de ce spectacle de la nature, il s'oubliait dans ses rêveries, imaginant ce qu'il ferait une fois libéré.

Sa main se colla à la vitre froide et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, un mince sourire s'arqua sur ses lèvres. D'un œil brillant, il contemplait les couleurs pâles se mélangeant dans le ciel d'encre. Le rose et l'orange se mêlaient à l'azur de l'horizon, grignotant lentement les derniers nuages de la nuit. Bientôt, les premiers rayons de soleil viendraient illuminer la ville.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant d'imaginer la caresse froide du vent matinal sur son visage. Dans ces moments-là, où la beauté de la nature se dévoilait sans pudeur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire en l'existence de cet Être qu'il méprisait tant et que tout le monde appelait « Dieu ». D'une oreille attentive, il écoutait le silence régnant dans le bâtiment, sachant que d'ici quelques minutes, les éducateurs viendraient le déchirer de leurs voix graves.

Cinq heures cinquante.

Plus que dix minutes avant de plonger une nouvelle fois dans l'enfer du quotidien. Un quotidien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment choisi, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru vivre un jour. Il détestait ces murs incroyablement hauts et entourés de clôtures électrifiées. Un oiseau se posa sur l'appui de fenêtre, piailla quelques secondes, et s'envola vers d'autres contrées. Le jeune homme le regarda disparaître vers l'horizon, envieux.

-C'est ça... chuchota-t-il, casse-toi loin d'ici mon pote.

Cinq heures cinquante cinq. Plus que cinq minutes.

Il inspira longuement, évacuant l'angoisse insoupçonnable qui serrait son cœur. Et, comme à chaque fois que la mélancolie le gagnait, quelques vers poétiques se pressèrent dans sa tête. Fébrile, il attrapa un stylo, désireux de coucher ses mots sur le papier avant qu'ils ne lui échappent. Il s'approcha du lit et souleva le matelas. Sur les lattes de bois reposait un cahier aux couleurs délavées. Il l'attrapa pour le feuilleter rapidement, en quête d'une page vierge. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait noirci toutes les lignes de son cahier. Il n'y avait plus le moindre espace blanc. Résigné et frustré, il jeta son Bic à travers la petite pièce.

Six heures.

-Vous pouvez sortir ! tonna une voix masculine provenant du couloir.

Les verrous cliquetèrent discrètement, permettant l'ouverture des lourdes portes de métal bleu. Bientôt, une quinzaine d'adolescents surgirent dans le couloir. En silence, ils s'adossèrent au mur sous le regard des éducateurs. Tous avaient revêtu le vêtement institutionnel, à savoir un short, un t-shirt et une paire de baskets.

Criminels aux yeux de la loi, enfants malchanceux dans le cœur des éducateurs, ces adolescents dépourvus de repères tentaient la dure expérience du changement. Leurs visages, ravagés par les multiples épreuves que la vie leur avait imposées, n'étaient plus que des masques superficiels et dépourvus de sourire.

Un homme les toisa un par un, amusé par leur mine fatiguée. Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres fines tandis qu'il commençait à crier les noms des adolescents afin de s'assurer de leur présence.

-Aburame Shino ?

Le concerné leva la main.

-Honjoh Juugo ?

-Ici, répondit-il.

-Hyûga Neji ?

-Oui.

-Uchiha Sasuke ?

Le jeune homme tourna le visage en direction de l'homme, lui lançant un regard froid. Les noms s'enchaînèrent les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce que la liste soit terminée. L'éducateur se racla la gorge avant d'annoncer :

-Après votre petit-déjeuner, vous nettoierez vos chambres, puis vous irez en cours. Après-midi, le groupe A partira effectuer ses travaux d'intérêt général tandis que le groupe B se chargera de faire le ménage. C'est parti !

Les adolescents se dirigèrent vers la cantine et prirent un plateau-repas. Sasuke ne se servit qu'un bol de chocolat chaud et alla s'asseoir à l'écart des autres. Tout en trempant ses lèvres dans le liquide fumant, il observa ses codétenus d'un œil absent. Et, comme chaque jour, il se demanda ce qu'il fabriquait dans cet endroit. Il faisait partie du groupe B et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à l'idée de passer la journée à nettoyer les moindres recoins de la section D.

Le section D ne se constituait que de jeunes enfermés pour une longue durée. Souvent, ils avaient commis des actes graves comme un vol ou une agression avec violence, trafic de drogue, certains avaient même ôté la vie d'une personne. Le bâtiment D regroupait donc les délinquants potentiellement dangereux.

Sasuke sursauta à peine lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner à qui appartenait cette poigne de fer. Comme un réflexe, son regard se fit plus dur, plus menaçant.

-Alors Uchiha ? On boit du lait chocolaté ? Comme c'est mignon !

Le souffle tiède et parfumé de tabac de Neji Hyûga frôla la nuque de Sasuke, lui arrachant un désagréable frisson. Ses cheveux noirs caressaient docilement la joue de Sasuke tandis que ses doigts osseux pressèrent plus fermement son épaule.

-T'as perdu ta langue, Uchiha ? susurra-t-il de son éternelle voix doucereuse.

Le rire mesquin de Shino Aburame heurta les oreilles de Sasuke qui serrait les poings. Les phalanges de Neji glissèrent jusqu'à sa nuque pour se refermer autour d'elle, tel un étau.

-Réponds quand je te parle, enfoiré, siffla-t-il.

Sasuke allait lui crier d'aller se faire voir lorsqu'une voix interrompit leur échange des plus courtois.

-Neji ! Va t'asseoir !

L'Hyûga se redressa, un sourire narquois peint sur son visage au teint de porcelaine.

-Bien sûr, souffla-t-il.

Il jeta un regard dédaigneux à Sasuke avant d'aller s'installer quelques tables plus loin. Le cœur affolé et la respiration hachée, Sasuke tentait de contenir l'émotion qui le gagnait. Il savait d'expérience qu'il ne fallait jamais montrer ses faiblesses dans ce centre. Sasori Akasuna, l'éducateur qui venait de réprimander Neji, s'approcha du jeune homme et lui décocha un sourire discret.

-Ca va, Sasuke ? questionna-t-il.

-Oui. Merci.

-Tu sais, si Neji t'embête... tu dois me le dire.

Sasuke soupira avant de lever les yeux vers Sasori. Masqué par quelques mèches rousses, son regard noisette brillait d'un éclat rassurant. Malgré ses trente ans, Sasori nouait une relation particulière avec les jeunes dont il s'occupait. Il ne les jugeait pas, ne les méprisait pas. Il se contentait de les écouter et parfois, lorsque les larmes se mêlaient aux mots, il leur prêtait une épaule sur laquelle les déverser. Mais Sasuke n'était pas de ceux-là, le rouquin le savait. Il préférait s'enfermer dans un mutisme inébranlable plutôt que de laisser paraître la moindre émotion.

-Neji ne m'embête pas, répondit le jeune homme. Je n'ai rien à dire sur lui.

La déception se lut sur le visage de Sasori mais il n'insista pas.

-Comme tu voudras, Sasuke, soupira-t-il, mais si tu changes d'avis tu sais où me trouver.

Sasuke opina de la tête avant de boire une gorgée de chocolat. Sa bouche s'étira en une grimace de dégoût. La douce saveur du chocolat semblait s'être envolée dans ce lieu dépourvu de chaleur et de fantaisie. Le sucre était amer, les rires étaient faux, les sourires étaient ternes. Il se remémora le chocolat chaud que lui préparait autrefois sa mère, il se rappela son goût singulier aux arômes d'amour. Les larmes inondèrent ses yeux et une chape de douleur lui tomba sur le cœur. Dans ce centre IPPJ où les sentiments devaient impérativement rester cachés, Sasuke n'avait besoin que d'une seule personne. Une personne qui le détestait après l'avoir tant aimé, une personne qui l'avait renié mais qui pourtant resterait toujours celle dont il aurait le plus besoin.

Sa mère.

XxXx

Assit sur une chaise inconfortable, un homme fixait d'un œil maussade les aiguilles de sa montre. Sa jambe gauche ne cessait de gigoter, trahissant son agacement, tandis que, nerveux, il torturait un pan de sa chemise. Son regard sombre jonglait entre la porte du bureau spacieux dans lequel il se trouvait et la montre qui entourait son poignet. Alors qu'il tentait de deviner la raison de sa présence au sein de cet établissement pour jeunes délinquants, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les éclats de voix provenant de la cour extérieure. Une douzaine de jeunes jouait au basketball. Leurs cris se mêlaient aux rebondissements du ballon orange, donnant lieu à un brouhaha assourdissant.

En poussant un long soupir, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux et garda prisonnière entre ses doigts une mèche noire afin de l'enrouler autour de son index. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre. Cela devait faire un quart d'heure qu'un des éducateurs l'avait fait entrer dans cette pièce dont l'aspect chaleureux contrastait avec la tristesse qui flottait dans chaque couloir du centre IPPJ de Tokyo. Si les murs étaient recouverts d'une peinture grise, de nombreuses affiches les tapissaient, atténuant ainsi leur côté maussade. Quelques fleurs égayaient la pièce, la rendaient plus accueillante et le léger parfum sucré qui flottait dans l'air faisait presque oublier la pollution de la ville.

Il plongea une main dans sa poche et en ressortit son téléphone portable. Aucun appel en absence. Il en fut soulagé. Karin Hozuki, la psychologue de l'établissement, l'avait contacté la veille. Le ton grave qu'elle avait employé le laissa penser que son petit frère avait commit un crime. Un entrelacs d'angoisse et d'impatience déferlait dans son corps, mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il se trouvait à deux doigts de retourner le bureau de bois situé en face de lui et il sursauta à peine lorsqu'enfin, la voix de Karin Hozuki se fit entendre dans le couloir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme âgée de vingt six ans. Ses bras maigrichons tremblotaient sous le poids des nombreux dossiers qu'ils supportaient. D'un geste élégant de la tête, elle remit en place les quelques mèches rousses obstruant sa vue. D'un coup de pied ferme, elle clôt la porte derrière elle et salua son visiteur. Il ne se leva pas pour l'aider. Dans un soupir mêlant à la fois soulagement et fatigue, elle posa sur son bureau la tonne de paperasse qu'elle tenait en main. Il la dévisagea d'un air dédaigneux.

-Vous en avez mis du temps, railla-t-il d'un ton agacé, je ne suis pas à votre disposition. Je risque d'arriver en retard au travail à cause de vos bêtises !

-Bonjour monsieur Uchiha, votre politesse me surprendra toujours, répliqua-t-elle.

Il grinça des dents pendant qu'elle s'installait sur son siège.

-En parlant de politesse, savez-vous que la base du respect est la ponctualité ? siffla-t-il.

Karin ignora son sarcasme et planta son regard noisette dans le sien. Les traits de son visage se tendirent légèrement et Itachi Uchiha cessa toute provocation, devinant la gravité de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui annoncer. Attentif, il se redressa sur sa chaise.

-Monsieur Uchiha, commença Karin, je vous ai fait venir parce que Sasuke s'est battu il y a deux jours. C'est la seconde fois cette semaine. Si je n'étais pas intervenue, il serait en cellule d'isolement en ce moment.

Itachi fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il ferma les yeux une poignée de secondes, réfléchissant à la situation. Il ne reconnaissait plus son petit frère. D'un tempérament calme, Sasuke ne se battait jamais auparavant, il souriait toujours et aimait passer du temps avec les autres. Aujourd'hui, il lui était étranger. Comment et pourquoi en était-il arrivé là ? Existait-il seulement une explication ?

-Vous devriez pousser votre frère à s'insérer au groupe, reprit Karin. Il s'isole et parle très peu. Etablir un dialogue avec lui est extrêmement difficile et même les groupes de parole ne parviennent pas à délier sa langue. Cela fait un an qu'il est ici et il ne s'est fait aucun ami. Ses seuls contacts avec les autres se résument en trois mots : coups de poing.

Itachi haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-Et alors ? répondit-il, il n'est pas dans un camp de vacances mais dans un centre d'enfermement pour jeunes délinquants. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'il ait ou non des amis ? En quoi est-ce si important qu'il vous raconte sa vie ?

Les épaules de Karin se voûtèrent. Elle semblait désemparée par ce manque de sensibilité.

-Monsieur Uchiha, si votre frère ne se socialise pas ici, comment voulez-vous qu'il puisse le faire à l'extérieur ? Ce centre n'est pas tout à fait une prison, nous essayons de réconcilier ces jeunes avec la vie et de leur faire comprendre que demain peut être différent. Si Sasuke ne parvient pas à se rapprocher des autres ici, il en sera incapable une fois dehors et il fera des bêtises. De plus, vous semblez douter des effets bénéfiques de la psychothérapie. Sachez seulement qu'extérioriser ses peines et ses frustrations empêchent bon nombre de personnes d'exploser de colère.

-Si vous le dîtes. En attendant, mon père souffre dans un lit d'hôpital et ma mère se bourre d'antidépresseurs afin de ne pas devenir plus cinglée qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Je dois m'occuper seul de Sasuke pour la simple et bonne raison que mes parents ne veulent plus entendre parler de lui. J'ai deux boulots, une gonzesse à entretenir, je n'ai même pas le temps de vivre. Je ne peux pas consacrer plus de temps à Sasuke. Je fais déjà un immense effort en lui rendant visite une fois par semaine.

La bouche de Karin s'ouvrit sur un silence. Elle avait vu bon nombre de parents, de proches, défiler dans son bureau au cours de ces trois dernières années. Certains se montraient inquiets, d'autres étaient résignés, beaucoup baissaient les bras, la plupart ne supportaient plus leur enfant. Karin était habituée à ce regard éteint, blasé, que lui renvoyait Itachi. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place, tandis qu'Itachi jetait un énième coup d'œil à sa précieuse montre.

-Ecoutez... je vais être franche avec vous, lâcha-t-elle. J'ai surpris Sasuke en train de chanter dans sa chambre la semaine dernière et... il a une voix exceptionnelle. Une de mes amies travaille dans une école de musique et dans le cadre de notre programme de réinsertion, je pense que Sasuke devrait s'y inscrire. Il pourrait y développer son potentiel et se faire des amis.

Itachi resta figé quelques instants, se répétant mentalement les paroles de la psychologue, essayant d'imaginer Sasuke avec un micro en main. Il réprima son envie d'éclater de rire, jugeant inutile d'agacer davantage la jeune femme, avant de croiser les bras, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

-Sasuke ? Chanter ? répéta-t-il, vous vous fichez de moi ?

Elle lui rendit son sourire mesquin.

-Pas le moins du monde, monsieur Uchiha. Le procès de votre frère a lieu dans six mois, n'est-ce pas ? La plupart des jeunes de ce centre apportent leur aide aux sans abris, aux enfants démunis, certains travaillent même dans les fermes biologiques ou entretiennent les bâtiments communaux. Sasuke, lui, ne fait rien. Même si nous l'amenons sur le terrain, il se contente de s'assoir dans un coin pour somnoler sous le soleil de juillet ! Cette école de musique est une bonne idée, monsieur, vous devez me croire. Si Sasuke prouve qu'il est capable de faire quelque chose, qu'il est motivé à changer, le juge se montrera compréhensif en janvier prochain. La musique permet d'extérioriser les choses. Cela aiderait Sasuke, j'en suis intimement convaincue. Réfléchissez-y.

Itachi la constata quelques secondes avant d'abdiquer. Il n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser sur ce genre d'idiotie, il devait se dépêcher s'il souhaitait arriver à l'heure au travail.

-Très bien, soupira-t-il. Après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre en essayant.

Karin parut satisfaite. Ses lèvres colorées de rouge s'étirèrent en un sourire rayonnant. Elle se leva et serra courtoisement la main d'Itachi avant de le laisser s'enfuir. De son pas naturellement gracieux, elle traversa la pièce pour se retrouver face à la fenêtre. Elle contemplait, avec une lueur d'amour au fond des yeux, l'équipe de jeunes basketteurs. Les entendre rire et les voir s'émerveiller la remplissait de sérénité. Le sourire lumineux qu'ils affichaient était pour elle la meilleure des récompenses et, dans ces moments-là où la détresse se fondait derrière une joie inébranlable, elle songeait que son travail en valait la peine, que ces jeunes en valaient la peine.

Les pensées de Karin vagabondèrent vers Sasuke Uchiha et un pincement aigu serra son cœur. Profondément attachée à chacun des jeunes hommes qu'elle tentait d'aider, elle portait une affection particulière à l'égard de ce garçon mystérieux. Cela faisait un an qu'il se trouvait enfermé entre les murs du centre mais elle ne connaissait rien de lui mis à part le fait qu'il avait sauvagement battu son père un soir d'hiver. Fugaku Uchiha resta dans le coma durant deux semaines avant de porter plainte contre son fils cadet. Aujourd'hui encore, la jeune psychologue ne comprenait pas les intentions de Sasuke. Ce dernier restait silencieux face à ce sujet épineux et ne répondait pas aux nombreuses questions que se posaient la société indignée. Il était impénétrable.

Machinalement, elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux roux, les ébouriffant davantage, avant de s'installer derrière son bureau. Elle décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro de son amie d'enfance, Kurenai Yuhi. Deux sonneries retentirent dans le combiné avant que la voix douce et familière de Kurenai ne se fasse entendre.

-_Allô ?_

-Salut. C'est Karin.

-_Tu vas bien ? Il est rare que tu me téléphone._ _Tu t'es enfin décidée à larguer ce crétin de Suigetsu ?_la taquina Kurenai.

Un triste sourire se dessina sur le visage de la rouquine tandis qu'elle retirait ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

-Non, cela n'a rien à voir avec Suigetsu, répondit-elle. Est-ce que je pourrais te confier un jeune ? Il vient d'avoir dix-sept ans et possède une voix merveilleuse. Je pense que dans le cadre du programme de réinsertion, ce serait bon pour lui.

Un silence pesant suivit les paroles de Karin. Nerveuse, la jeune psychologue mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, espérant l'approbation de son amie.

-_Bon... il a fait quoi ton protégé, Karin ?_interrogea Kurenai.

-Excuse-moi, je suis tenue par le secret professionnel mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Sasuke n'est pas un sale gosse. Crois-moi.

-_Je vois._

-Il sera encadré, un éducateur l'accompagnera.

_-Il faut d'abord que j'en parle à mon patron, monsieur Hajin. Je ne te promet rien._

Les pupilles de Karin pétillèrent de joie.

-Merci Kurenai, je te revaudrai ça !

-_J'y compte bien, soupira-t-elle. Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai une répétition avec la chorale._

-D'accord. Merci encore !

-_Appelle-moi plus souvent, Karin._

Sur ces dernières paroles, Kurenai raccrocha. Karin resta figée quelques secondes, le regard absent et les traits tendus, avant de poser le combiné sur le bureau. Elle s'étira comme un chat avant de jauger avec un certain désespoir la pile de paperasse qui l'attendait sagement. Un soupir franchit le barrage de ses lèvres pendant qu'elle attrapait le premier dossier.

Elle terminerait tard, aujourd'hui. Elle ne pourrait pas se rendre à l'hôpital.

* * *

><p>Bonsoir tout le monde ^^<p>

Chapitre assez introductif je pense =) comme vous pouvez le voir, Neji a encore le "beau" rôle XD pauvre de lui ! Dans le chapitre suivant, je reviendrai sur l'agression de Fugaku mais sans encore entrer dans les détails =) les premiers chapitres seront fortement centrés sur Sasuke =)

Gros bisous =)


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2.**

_-Arrête !_

_Elle criait. Sa voix brisée par les sanglots perçait les murs de l'appartement. Sur ses joues rougies par les larmes glissait une coulée de mascara, les balafrant de noir. Des spasmes incontrôlables partirent à l'assaut de son corps frêle tandis que, de ses yeux exorbités de terreur, elle assistait à une scène traumatisante._

_-Arrête ! répéta-t-elle._

_Mais il n'arrêta pas. Bien au contraire. Il cogna plus fortement le dos de cet homme qu'il détestait tant et qu'il devait appeler « papa ». « Papa ». Un mot qui lui brûlait la gorge dès qu'il le prononçait, un assemblement de lettres dépourvu de sens. Les bras endoloris et le regard absent, il ne pouvait s'arrêter de frapper. Les dents serrées et le cœur affolé, il avait l'impression qu'une force maléfique avait pris possession de son âme, l'obligeant à commettre des actes à travers lesquels il ne se reconnaissait pas._

_Chaque coup qu'il assénait à cet être misérable témoignait de la haine qu'il avait contenue durant toutes ces années et qu'il dépêtrait sans retenue. Malgré les hurlements de sa mère, le sang s'échappant de l'arcade sourcilière de son père, la douleur lancinante qui faisait trembler ses bras, il continuait de cogner rageusement, comme si le temps s'était figé, comme s'il ne contrôlait plus rien._

_Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Il cracha une insulte, l'accompagnant d'un coup de pied dans les côtes, avant de lever une nouvelle fois la batte de baseball. Cette fois, il visait la nuque. Il était prêt à mettre un terme à la vie de son père. Il n'hésitait pas, ne pensait pas aux conséquences de son geste, n'avait plus conscience de rien mis à part cette colère consumant sa poitrine. Une colère trop longtemps contenue, engendrée par une peur infantile face à laquelle il restait impuissant... jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait plus craindre cet homme, plus jamais. _

_Soudain, une main se referma sur son poignet. Il sursauta, tenta vainement de se dégager de cette poigne de fer. Un parfum épicé titilla ses narines, il reconnut son grand-frère. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes tièdes déferlèrent sur ses joues. Son frère l'emprisonna entre ses bras et le tira vers l'arrière. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il lâcha sa batte de baseball. Sa mère se précipita vers le corps meurtri de son père. Il eut l'impression que son cœur se scindait en deux. Et, de sa vue voilée de chagrin, il la contempla, devinant que plus jamais elle ne le regarderait comme une mère regarde son fils._

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut. Le visage trempé de sueur et le cœur douloureux, il tentait de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne sorte de sa torpeur et ne réinvestisse la réalité. Dans sa tête résonnaient encore les hurlements de sa mère et les coups sourds de la batte de baseball s'écrasant sur le dos de son père. Il avait même l'impression qu'Itachi était là, derrière lui, et qu'il le serrait fermement pour tenter de calmer les soubresauts de son corps.

Son cœur battait rapidement, à tel point qu'il pouvait le sentir contre ses tempes. Sasuke inspira profondément et, d'un revers de manche, essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Lorsque le passé se faisait trop lourd, il s'exprimait la nuit à travers des cauchemars terrifiants de par leur réalité. En une fraction de seconde, Sasuke se retrouvait plongé dans un passé qu'il tentait d'oublier.

Ses yeux affolés scrutèrent la lune, à la recherche d'un quelconque réconfort. Depuis toujours, l'astre blanc accompagnait ses nuits d'insomnie. Il s'oubliait dans sa contemplation, admirait sa pureté et sa discrétion. Son mystère et son inaccessibilité la rendaient d'autant plus belle.

Victime de terreurs nocturnes* durant les premières années de son enfance, la peur de s'endormir était à l'origine de ses nuits blanches. L'obscurité l'effrayait et il redoutait presque le coucher du soleil. Mais il n'était pas seul, la lune demeurait présente et accompagnait ses nuits. À travers sa lueur argentée, il retrouvait un sentiment de sécurité, comme si elle le protégeait. Et même si du haut de ses dix sept ans il trouvait son comportement ridicule, il considérait encore la lune comme une confidente fiable.

Silencieusement, Sasuke s'extirpa du lit et souleva le matelas pour attraper son cahier et sa lampe torche, bien que cette dernière soit interdite au sein de l'établissement. Ce cahier comptait plus que sa propre vie. Chacune des pages racontait l'histoire d'une douleur, contenait ses peurs les plus secrètes, ses espoirs les plus vains. Entre les lignes s'étalaient des poèmes parfois sombres, parfois lumineux, des histoires incomplètes ou aux fins tumultueuses. À défaut de pouvoir vivre sa vie, il l'imaginait à travers des personnages qui, au fil du temps, étaient devenus ses seuls amis.

Au gré des mots, il s'inventait un monde tout en couleur, peuplé de rêves qui lui resteraient à jamais inaccessibles. Il confiait au papier ses désirs chimériques, ses projets utopiques, ses envies secrètes. À travers le geste d'écrire, il oubliait les barreaux entourant la fenêtre et les hauts murs du centre. Enfin il se sentait libre, presque euphorique. Mais surtout, la douleur que lui procurait la solitude s'estompait le temps de quelques chapitres.

La nuit, une fois les lumières éteintes, il s'empressait d'attraper son stylo à bille et de noircir feuille après feuille, ignorant la douleur de son poignet, caressant le rêve de devenir écrivain. Le jour, les mots continuaient de gambader dans sa tête et une fois dans sa chambre, il se dépêchait de les coucher sur le papier, les rendant réels.

Entre les poèmes hasardeux et les scénarios incertains, gisaient des paroles de chansons que Sasuke s'acharnait à améliorer perpétuellement. Des musiques s'inspirant de sa souffrance, des mélodies teintées de mélancolie et de regrets, qu'il espérait un jour chanter à quelqu'un, une personne qui saurait le comprendre et l'aimer sincèrement malgré ses erreurs et ses actes passés.

Ce genre de personne pouvait-il encore exister en ce monde chaotique ?

En fredonnant un air de rock, il laissa libre court à son inspiration. À défaut de page vierge, il dévoila son talent sur la couverture du cahier. Les mots lui vinrent facilement. La pointe de son stylo glissait sur le papier, matérialisant ses pensées douloureuses. Il n'écrivit pas de nouveau couplet ou de nouvelle mélodie. Juste un texte simple et sans prétention, un texte qui parlait de lui, du véritable Sasuke qu'il s'efforçait de dissimuler derrière une apparence froide et désintéressée. Le Sasuke qui ne s'exprimait qu'à travers les mots écrits ou chantés.

« Je marchais, sans but ni destination. Je marchais, prisonnier des ténèbres de mon esprit, cherchant désespérément une lueur d'espoir. D'épais flocons blancs tombèrent sur le monde, plongeant la ville dans un décor monochrome. Et, tandis que je marchais sous la neige, le corps engourdi par le froid et les yeux voilés de larmes, je songeais que moi aussi, je devais trouver quelqu'un à aimer. »

XxXx

Itachi fut tiré du sommeil par une agréable odeur de sucre. La cuisine n'étant pas très éloignée de la chambre, il devina aisément que sa compagne préparait des pancakes à la myrtille. Son estomac gronda furieusement, réveillé par l'agréable fumet qui planait dans tout l'appartement. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Il indiquait huit heures et quart.

Un léger soupir franchit le barrage de ses lèvres alors qu'il se redressait sur les coudes. De timides rayons de soleil se frayèrent un chemin à travers les stores, balafrant son torse nu de traits lumineux. Quelques lignes de tristesse s'inscrivirent dans son regard lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il devait faire d'ici une heure.

Vendredi s'éveillait lentement et, comme chaque vendredi, Itachi se rendrait au centre IPPJ de Tokyo. Cette idée ne lui donna pas envie de se lever mais pourtant, il rabattit l'épaisse couverture et se redressa sur son séant. D'une main engourdie, il frotta ses yeux bordés de cernes noires. La journée s'annonçait longue et difficile.

Il s'étira comme un chat et, en écrasant un bâillement, sortit du lit. Guidé par l'arôme sucré titillant ses narines, il se retrouva bien vite dans la cuisine. Vêtue d'une robe de lin blanche, Kin éteignit la gazinière. Machinalement, Itachi s'approcha d'elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, lui arrachant un candide sourire.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

-Bien dormi ? questionna-t-elle.

-Pas assez en tout cas.

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils s'attablèrent et commencèrent à manger. Les papilles gustatives d'Itachi étaient au comble du bonheur. Dans ces moments-là, il comprenait la raison d'être de leur couple. Il la jaugea d'un œil brillant, envoûté par sa beauté naturelle. De longs cheveux noirs encadraient son visage à la peau laiteuse et parfumée de vanille, mettant en valeur ses yeux aux multiples nuances cobalt. L'élégance résidait en chacun de ses gestes, trahissant ses origines nobles. Sous son regard insistant, les joues de Kin se teintèrent de pourpre et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un discret sourire.

-À quelle heure allons-nous au centre commercial ? demanda-t-elle.

Itachi se raidit et faillit s'étouffer avec un morceau de pancake. Il avait complètement oublié cette sortie « shopping ». Il but une gorgée de café, comme pour se donner du courage, pressentant que ce qu'il allait lui annoncer déclencherait sa colère. Les orbes d'ébène de Kin glissèrent sur lui, cherchant une réponse sur son visage crispé.

-Ecoute, je suis désolé mais nous allons devoir reporter. Je dois voir Sasuke ce matin et je travaille cet après-midi. L'un de mes collègues est malade et le patron m'a demandé de le remplacer.

Instantanément, la jeune femme cessa de manger. Elle jeta rageusement sa serviette sur la table avant de croiser les bras, mécontente.

-Pardon ? répondit-elle d'un ton froid, une promesse est une promesse, Itachi. Tu savais très bien que nous devions sortir aujourd'hui. Téléphone à ton patron et dis-lui que tu as la grippe.

-En plein été ? soupira Itachi, et puis je te rappelle que si j'ai dû prendre un deuxième boulot, c'est parce qu'on ne s'en sort pas financièrement.

-Très bien ! Alors ne rend pas visite à ton frère ! Qu'est-ce qu'il en a à faire de toute façon ?

Elle avait haussé le ton, espérant sans doute que cette expression de colère le ferait céder. Après quatre années de relation, elle connaissait son caractère faible et résigné. D'un tempérament calme, Itachi faisait de son mieux pour éviter les conflits. De ce fait, il se pliait aux ordres de la jeune femme, ce qui d'ailleurs lui valait les surnoms de « petit toutou bien sage » et « pompe à fric » de la part de Sasuke qui éprouvait un dégoût non dissimulé pour sa belle-sœur.

Itachi planta son regard dans celui de Kin, insensible à la lueur de colère qui y pétillait.

-Là n'est pas le problème, Kin, soupira-t-il.

-Ah non ? Où est-il alors ?

-Si tu travaillais au lieu de glander toute la journée, peut-être que ça irait mieux.

Il regretta ses mots dès le moment où ils s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Il se mordit la langue, comme pour la punir de cet élan de bravoure, pendant que Kin le dévisageait avec mépris. Il venait de dépasser une certaine limite et devinait aisément qu'il allait le payer très cher. Kin se leva d'un bond et le toisa de toute sa grandeur. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il la remette en place. Pas lui, pas cet homme faible et lâche. À ses yeux, il n'était qu'un vulgaire insecte qu'elle ne manquait pas d'écraser dès que l'occasion se présentait.

-Je cherche du travail ! hurla-t-elle, je n'en trouve pas ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Et t'es qui pour me parler comme ça ? Tu crois que t'as un boulot prestigieux ? Tu sers des hamburgers dans un fast-food et tu nettoies les chiottes d'une grande surface alors ferme-la !

Itachi encaissa sans broncher. Les yeux figés sur son pancake à peine entamé, il attendait patiemment que la tempête s'éloigne. Il ne servait à rien de répliquer de manière cinglante ou pire encore, de la contredire. Pour en avoir déjà fait l'expérience, il savait que s'il osait lui répondre, il récolterait une paire de claques accompagnée d'une salve d'injures. Alors il garda le silence, se retenant de rétorquer qu'elle aurait plus de chances de se faire embaucher en allant postuler plutôt qu'en restant plantée devant la télévision à longueur de journée.

La respiration saccadée et la voix tremblante de colère, Kin semblait sur le point d'exploser. Le mutisme de son petit-ami l'irrita davantage et elle attribua un violent coup de pied à sa chaise, la renversant sur le sol.

-Parfois, je me demande ce que je fiche avec un mec comme toi ! cracha-t-elle.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Kin s'enfuit dans la chambre et prit soin de claquer la porte. L'estomac noué, Itachi repoussa son assiette. Il n'avait plus faim. Il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement pour tenter de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Les paroles de Kin martelaient sa tête, gangrénaient son esprit. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle étaient peut-être moins forts qu'autrefois mais il ne pouvait nier que chacun de ses reproches poignardait son cœur. Sans doute parce que ses réprimandes, en plus d'être cruelles, possédaient un fond de vérité.

Itachi sortit de table et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour se glisser sous la douche. Le jet d'eau chaude caressant sa peau détendit ses muscles et le fit tressaillir. Il laissa son crâne partir vers l'arrière, offrant son visage au pommeau. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il s'empressa de les balayer à l'aide de son pouce, fier.

À vingt quatre ans, Itachi avait la désagréable impression de rater sa vie. Son existence ne se constituait que d'échecs amers et de déceptions douloureuses. À commencer par son petit-frère. Rendre visite à Sasuke était pour lui une véritable épreuve. Malgré les mois écoulés depuis l'agression de Fugaku Uchiha, le voir enfermé dans ce centre lui était toujours insupportable.

Si seulement il avait su le protéger...

Il porterait ce fardeau jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il en était certain. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas aperçu de la détresse de Sasuke ? Comment avait-il pu ne rien remarquer ? N'était-ce pas le rôle d'un grand-frère que de protéger son cadet ? S'il n'avait pas quitté la demeure familiale, aurait-il pu empêcher ce drame ?

Tant de questions qui se pressaient dans sa tête et auxquelles il ne pouvait répondre. En poussant un gémissement douloureux, il enfouit le visage entre ses mains, comme pour s'empêcher de sombrer dans la folie. Il n'oublierait jamais ce soir d'hiver où Sasuke avait littéralement pété les plombs. Il n'oublierait jamais le corps meurtri de son père et les cris de sa mère. Il n'oublierait ni les larmes versées par son frère, ni la haine qu'il avait pu lire dans son regard. Une haine froide, brutale, dotée d'une intensité presque effrayante.

La voix aigue de Kin le tira de ses pensées obscures.

-Itachi ! Grouille-toi ! Moi aussi je dois me préparer !

Itachi renifla discrètement avant de tourner le robinet. Serviette autour de la taille, il déserta la salle de bains, laissant derrière lui une douce odeur fruitée. Il s'habilla rapidement avant d'attraper les clés de sa voiture et de quitter l'appartement. Il n'était que neuf heures et demie mais la chaleur de juillet écrasait déjà Tokyo. Il sauta dans sa Toyota et démarra en trombe.

Fenêtre ouverte et cheveux au vent, il monta le volume de la radio au maximum. L'air de pop-rock émanant des baffes éloigna ses idées noires. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'établissement, l'angoisse gagnait en intensité. Comme à chaque fois, il eut envie de faire demi-tour mais puisa en lui le courage nécessaire pour franchir les grillages du centre IPPJ. Il stationna sa voiture dans le parking et combla la distance le séparant de l'entrée.

D'un pas pressé, il se rendit à l'accueil. Derrière le comptoir, la secrétaire le salua avec un large sourire.

-Bonjour monsieur Uchiha, vous venez voir votre frère ?

-Eh oui, comme tous les vendredis, répondit-il laconiquement.

-Cruelle routine, pas vrai ?

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire.

Comme l'exigeait la procédure, Itachi signa la décharge que lui présentait l'employée avant de se diriger vers le fond du hall d'entrée. Fervent habitué, il n'avait plus besoin de policier pour se rendre dans la salle des visites. Il passa au détecteur de métaux et pénétra dans une grande pièce presque déserte. Contrairement aux prisons pour adultes, les visites n'avaient pas lieu derrière les vitres d'un parloir mais dans une pièce spécialement réservée à cet effet. Deux policiers surveillaient attentivement les échanges se déroulant autour des tables en plastique situées au centre de la salle.

Itachi s'installa sur une chaise, en plastique elle aussi, et attendit l'arrivée de Sasuke. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. Sans dire un mot, Sasuke s'assit en face de son frère et s'accouda à la table. Mal à l'aise, Itachi agita la jambe.

-Salut, souffla Sasuke.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Bien.

Perplexe, l'aîné fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux détaillèrent Sasuke avec plus d'attention et les traits de son visage se tendirent subitement lorsqu'il remarqua son amaigrissement. Les joues creusées et les yeux injectés de sang, Sasuke avait mauvaise mine.

-Est-ce que tu manges correctement, Sasuke ? questionna-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

-Si on veut. La nourriture n'est pas terrible.

-Et comment se passent les cours ? Tu arrives à suivre ?

-Tu rigoles ? Les cours ne me posent aucun problème car contrairement à la plupart de mes... camarades, je n'ai jamais fait l'école buissonière.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard à travers lequel une multitude de sentiments contradictoires cheminaient. La colère se mêlait à la peine, la culpabilité titillait l'empathie, l'amour contredisait la rancune. Itachi songea aux paroles de Karin Hozuki, la psychologue de l'établissement.

« Cette école de musique serait une bonne chose pour Sasuke. »

Itachi se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait entendu son frère chanter. Cela devait remonter à une dizaine d'années. À l'âge de sept ans, Sasuke possédait une voix remarquable, maladroite, mais remarquable. Cependant, trop timide pour s'exprimer, il exploitait son talent dans l'ombre, loin du regard des autres. Sous la douche, dans sa chambre, sur le chemin de l'école. Les oreilles continuellement monopolisées par les écouteurs de son Ipod, Sasuke fuyait une réalité difficile pour un monde musical aux couleurs de l'espoir. Il y retrouvait un semblant de rêve, une once de bonheur au milieu du chaos dans lequel la vie l'avait fait naître.

Itachi passa une main sur son visage tiré par la fatigue. Si Sasuke se trouvait aujourd'hui derrière les hauts murs de ce centre IPPJ, c'était en partie de sa faute. Il n'avait pas été là au bon moment. Si, au lieu de fuir comme un lâche, il était resté auprès de lui et avait assumé son rôle de grand-frère, il ne serait pas là en ce moment. S'il existait un quelconque moyen de voir à nouveau un sourire s'afficher sur son visage, Itachi n'hésiterait pas.

-Sasuke... j'ai discuté avec la psychologue de l'établissement dernièrement, commença l'aîné. Elle m'a parlé d'une école de musique, elle pense que c'est exactement ce qu'il te faut et je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec elle. Je te demande de t'y rendre.

Il avait prononcé ces mots sans réfléchir, sans hésiter, essayant d'adopter un ton neutre. Incrédule, Sasuke se redressa lentement et le dévisagea comme s'il venait de dire la plus grosse bêtise du monde.

-Quoi ? s'interloqua Sasuke, tu veux que j'aille dans une école pour pousser la chansonnette ? Tu m'as bien regardé ?

Itachi serra les poings, décidé à se faire entendre. Kin pouvait bien l'humilier, il ne laisserait pas Sasuke faire de même. Il était son grand-frère. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'écouter.

-Ne discute pas Sasuke ! Si j'étais toi, je ne cracherais pas sur cette opportunité. Si tu acceptes d'entrer dans cette école de chant et de te donner à fond, la juge sera peut-être clémente avec toi lors du procès alors ne fiche pas tout en l'air, à moins que tu veuilles rester ici, à bouffer avec des couverts en plastique et à récurer le parquet !

Sasuke poussa un long soupir.

-C'est pour les tapettes, marmonna-t-il.

-Hey ! réprimanda l'aîné, ne fait pas ton difficile ! Après ce que tu as fait à notre propre père, je pense que tu peux t'écraser et porter un tutu rose pour danser sur le Lac des cygnes !

Un silence lourd de sens suivit ces paroles. Seuls les murmures provenant des autres tables se firent entendre. Un combat visuel s'engagea entre les deux frères. Itachi se redressa, toisant Sasuke de toute sa grandeur, tentant d'ignorer la froideur émanant de ses prunelles sombres. Il se mordit nerveusement les lèvres tout en s'insultant d'imbécile. Encore une fois, il avait parlé trop vite, sans maîtriser la colère faisant trembler sa voix.

Sasuke fut le premier à baisser les yeux. Même s'il était passé maître dans l'art de masquer ses émotions, la lueur de tristesse brillant dans les profondeurs de ses pupilles n'échappèrent pas à son aîné. Itachi s'en voulait ne pas trouver les mots justes, il se maudissait de ne pouvoir discuter ouvertement avec lui. Parque qu'il se sentait responsable de son malheur, il ne supportait plus de le voir si malheureux.

-Sasuke... je... préluda-t-il.

-Itachi, coupa le plus jeune, si tu n'étais pas intervenu ce jour-là, je l'aurais tué.

Sous le regard glacial de son frère, Itachi sentit un frisson désagréable hérisser toute la surface de sa peau. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un silence et un sourire presque imperceptible s'arqua sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

-Comment va maman ? enchaîna Sasuke afin de changer de conversation.

-Elle... elle va bien.

-Tant mieux. Je te demande pas de l'embrasser de ma part, étant donné que pour elle, je n'existe plus.

Itachi le détailla quelques secondes avant de soupirer, impuissant.

-Tu sais, tu devrais...

-Laisse tomber, coupa Sasuke.

Sans rien ajouter, Sasuke se leva et fit craquer sa nuque douloureuse. Les tâches ménagères n'étaient décidément pas faîtes pour lui. Sous le regard interrogatif de son frère, il susurra :

-J'te laisse, j'ai une séance avec la psy. Au fait, pourrais-tu m'acheter un nouveau cahier s'il te plaît ? Le mien a fait son temps.

L'aîné opina de la tête et, satisfait, Sasuke tourna les talons. Traversé par un éclair de lucidité, Itachi bondit sur ses pieds et cria son nom, s'attirant quelques regards curieux. Sasuke fit volte face, le cœur remplit d'un espoir dont il ignorait la provenance.

-Réfléchis à la proposition de madame Hozuki, Sasuke. C'est une chance pour toi de t'en sortir.

Les épaules de Sasuke se voûtèrent légèrement, comme si un poids considérable les alourdissaient.

-J'suis pas débile, siffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Itachi le suivit de ses yeux voilés de chagrin jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière une porte de métal blanc. Le cœur en étau et l'esprit chamboulé, il imita son frère et quitta la salle des visites. Chaque rencontre amplifiait la tension planant entre eux, à tel point qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à discuter posément. La distance s'agrandissait, creusant entre eux un fossé qui un jour serait infranchissable.

Perdre Sasuke, Itachi ne le supporterait pas. Il était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie et même s'il ne pardonnait ni son acte, ni son caractère associable, il le comprenait. Il connaissait la raison pour laquelle Sasuke avait tabassé leur père au point de le plonger dans le coma. Il la connaissait et la comprenait, il la comprenait même très bien. Mais malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas à le pardonner... à _se_pardonner. Se pardonner son absence, son indifférence, mais surtout son déni.

Dehors, le vent soufflait fortement, fouettant son visage. Comme un ultime recours, il leva des yeux désespérés vers le ciel et remarqua les épais nuages gris qui s'efforçaient de ternir la chaleur du soleil, comme si la mélancolie que contenait son cœur aspirait à s'injecter dans l'horizon.

* * *

><p>Coucou tout le monde =)<p>

Dans ce chapitre deux, je reviens sur l'agression de Fugaku à travers un rêve de Sasuke mais je n'entre pas vraiment dans les détails comme vous avez pu le voir, on ne sait toujours pas ce que Fugaku a fait pour mettre son fils dans une telle colère. Je tiens tout de même à préciser qu'il ne s'agit pas d'abus sexuels. La seconde partie du chapitre est fortement centrée sur Itachi et sur son ressenti par rapport à l'incarceration de Sasuke, vous voyez que je l'ai mis en couple avec une garce haha comme je suis méchante X) j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre =)

Dans le chapitre suivant, Naruto et Sasuke se rencontrent enfin.

Gros bisous et merci d'avoir lu.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3.**

Debout face au miroir de la salle de bains, un jeune homme terminait de se préparer. Après s'être brossé les dents et aspergé de parfum, il ébouriffa sans délicatesse sa chevelure blonde déjà en bataille. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet et quitta précipitamment la pièce pour rejoindre la cuisine. Il sourit à la vue du mot laissé par sa mère, l'informant qu'elle était partie faire les courses. Il avait beau avoir dix sept ans, elle n'avait toujours pas coupé le cordon. Un pain au chocolat traînait sur la table et, ne pouvant résister à la tentation, il le fourra dans sa bouche.

Cette journée ressemblait aux autres mais il ne savait pas encore qu'il s'apprêtait à rencontrer une personne qui bouleverserait sa vie.

En s'enfonçant les écouteurs de son Ipod dans les oreilles, il enfourcha son vélo. Pédalant au rythme de la musique pop qu'il écoutait, il se déconnecta de la réalité. Le trafic était dense en ce début d'après-midi et pendant une fraction de seconde, il craignit d'arriver en retard. Il fallait dire que la personne qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre était assez pointilleuse et se mettait dans tous ses états lorsqu'on se permettait de la faire attendre.

Alors qu'il pensait à elle, à ses comportements excessifs et parfois un peu infantiles, un léger sourire illumina son visage. Désireux de la voir, il accéléra la cadence et tourna à l'angle d'une rue pour se retrouver dans un quartier coquet. Son sourire l'élargit lorsqu'il l'aperçut, assise sur le perron de sa maison, vêtue d'une simple robe en mousseline jaune. Ses cheveux roses, attachés en deux couettes, lui valaient souvent les charmants surnoms de « barbe à papa » ou « bubble-gum », sobriquets qui avaient le don de l'agacer. Le coude en appui sur le genou et le menton enfouit dans le creux de sa main, elle semblait à mille lieues de Tokyo.

-Hey ! Sakura ! cria-t-il en agitant la main.

Brutalement tirée de ses pensées, la jeune fille sursauta légèrement et le fixa quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle le reconnut, elle bondit sur ses pieds et s'approcha de lui. Il retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles et les laissa pendre autour de son cou parfumé.

-T'es en retard, Naruto ! railla-t-elle.

-Ouais, je sais. Désolé.

La grimace mécontente qui déformait sa bouche se fondit derrière un sourire rayonnant.

-Je te pardonne pour cette fois.

Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire. À chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, une sensation de légèreté les traversaient comme une vague. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et jamais ne s'étaient querellés malgré leurs caractères forts et quelque peu colériques. Ils se complétaient, la sensibilité de Sakura tempérant souvent l'impulsivité de Naruto tandis que l'humour parfois grotesque de ce dernier titillait la susceptibilité de la jeune femme. Et parce que chacun retrouvait en l'autre l'envers de sa propre personnalité, il s'était construit entre eux une amitié indestructible.

Naruto posa le pied sur une des pédales, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils devaient se mettre en route s'ils souhaitaient arriver à l'heure au cours de chant.

-Allez ! Grimpe ! dit-il.

Il accompagna le geste d'un signe de tête. Sakura s'exécuta. Avec une souplesse naturelle, elle se hissa sur le guidon, appuyant son dos contre l'épaule de Naruto. Ce Le blond recommença à pédaler, nullement dérangé par la présence de son amie. Insouciants, ils prirent la direction de l'école de musique située à quelques pâtés de maison du quartier résidentiel où habitait Sakura. Le trajet se déroula dans une ambiance enjouée et détendue, une atmosphère propice à l'été, où rien ne pouvait perturber leurs esprits.

Tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient au feu rouge, les yeux de jade de Sakura se posèrent sur le garçon à l'allure élégante qui traversait la route. Un sourire espiègle s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle tournait le visage vers Naruto.

-Tu le trouves comment celui-là ? questionna-t-elle en pointant le jeune homme du doigt, il est mignon.

Naruto suivit son index et fit semblant de vomir.

-Tu rigoles ? s'offusqua-t-il, il est horrible, pour ne pas dire immonde. Je déteste son allure « m'as-tu vu » et puis t'as vu sa coupe à la Justin Bieber ? Désolé mais je ne les prend pas au berceau.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

-T'es vraiment difficile à satisfaire, Naruto. Pas étonnant que tu sois encore célibataire.

-Je préfère être seul que mal accompagné.

-Phrase typique du célibataire blasé.

-Tais-toi. Et puis tu n'as pas honte de mater les mecs alors que tu sors avec Sai ?

-Et ben quoi ? C'est pas parce qu'on a commandé le plat qu'on ne peut plus regarder le menu !

-J'en connais un qui serait content de le savoir. Je suis sûr que tu lui arracherait les yeux s'il avait le malheur de se retourner sur une fille.

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin, amusée par la facilité avec laquelle Naruto la devinait. Le feu passa au vert et Naruto reprit sa route, ignorant les sarcasmes de son amie. Il se souviendrait toujours de la mine stupéfaite qui s'était inscrite sur son visage lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé son homosexualité. Elle l'avait longuement toisé, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, avant de rire comme une hyène en hurlant que de toute façon, cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment étant donné qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec une fille. Elle l'avait accepté entièrement, tel qu'il était et il ne l'en remercierait jamais assez.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur une route pratiquement déserte au bout de laquelle s'élevait un bâtiment à l'allure imposante. Sur une des façades s'inscrivait en lettres imprimées « Ecole de musique, de danse et de chant ». Sakura mit pied à terre et Naruto appuya son vélo contre le mur avant de suivre son amie à l'intérieur du bâtiment. La fraîcheur du hall d'entrée les fit frissonner. Ils longèrent le couloir jusqu'à la salle de chant, galvanisés par les mélodies provenant du local des musiciens.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce modestement décorée. Un piano droit se trouvait dans un coin de la salle tandis qu'une guitare et une basse reposaient tranquillement contre un mur. Le vent se fraya un chemin à travers la fenêtre ouverte, apportant avec lui un agréable parfum de fleurs. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds chauffait sa voix, défiant les limites de sa tessiture aigue. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Sakura s'approcha d'elle et tira sur sa queue de cheval, la faisant sursauter. Coupée dans son élan, elle laissa échapper un son désordonné et fusilla son amie de ses yeux céruléens, irritée par son rire moqueur.

-Tu viens de chanter faux, Ino, siffla la rose.

-La faute à qui ?

Et, comme à leur habitude, elles se chamaillèrent. En traînant les pieds, Naruto s'approcha d'un jeune homme occupé à accorder sa guitare. Concentré, un petit bout de langue s'aventurait entre ses lèvres pincées. Ses cheveux roux tombaient sur son visage, dissimulant ses prunelles turquoise. Ses doigts fins et ornés de bagues en argent titillaient les cordes de l'instrument. La délicatesse avec laquelle il manipulait sa guitare rendait plus d'une fille envieuse.

-Coucou Gaara, le salua Naruto.

-T'es en retard, répondit-il de son éternelle voix douce.

Naruto se laissa tomber sur une chaise en poussant un long soupir.

-Oh ça va. Sakura m'a déjà fait la leçon. Et d'ailleurs, où est Kurenai-sensei ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas d'être en retard.

En donnant naissance à une mélodie hasardeuse, Gaara leva les yeux vers lui et déclara d'un ton neutre :

-Dans son bureau. Apparemment, un nouveau membre va rejoindre la chorale aujourd'hui.

Surpris par cette nouvelle, Naruto haussa les sourcils.

-Elle compte accepter un nouveau membre alors que le spectacle de fin d'été est dans à peine deux mois ? Eh ben elle n'a peur de rien !

-Ne sois pas médisant, Naruto. Peut-être que cette personne nous rendra meilleurs.

Le blond allait répondre lorsque Kurenai Yuhi apparut dans la pièce, un jeune homme sur les talons. Le brouhaha régnant jusqu'alors s'évapora subitement pour laisser place à une silence presque religieux. Curieux, les quatre élèves dévisageaient le garçon aux cheveux bruns qui se tenait entre Kurenai et un homme roux à la carrure imposante.

Naruto se redressa sur sa chaise. Coudes posés sur les genoux, il détaillait avec un certain intérêt cet inconnu doté d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Cependant, sa beauté était austère, glaciale et un peu effrayante. Son visage aux traits réguliers et au teint de porcelaine ne laissait percevoir aucune émotion, aucun sentiment. Naruto eut l'impression que jamais rien ne pourrait atteindre ce garçon aux yeux noirs et brillants. Il semblait entouré d'un mystère qu'il ne valait mieux pas tenter d'élucider. Il possédait quelque chose d'à la fois magnétique et repoussant. Il était fascinant.

-Je vous présente Sasuke, s'exclama Kurenai, il vient de rejoindre notre chorale.

Quelques murmures se firent entendre, attisant la curiosité de Sasuke. Ce dernier leva ses yeux, jusque-là figés sur le sol, et jaugea les adolescents qui lui faisaient face. Avec un sourire flottant au coin des lèvres, Sakura se pencha vers Naruto pour lui chuchoter :

-Il est canon.

-Hum… il a surtout l'air prétentieux, répondit-il.

-Oui mais au moins, il n'a pas de coiffure à la Bieber.

-Sasuke est en détention au centre IPPJ de Tokyo, reprit Kurenai, c'est pourquoi monsieur Akasuna est là, c'est lui qui l'accompagnera aux répétitions. Je vous demande de lui réserver le meilleur accueil possible et de l'aider si nécessaire.

Un silence inquiétant suivit ces paroles. Les regards curieux se métamorphosèrent en affolement, les visages se crispèrent soudainement, les bouches se fermèrent, la surprise s'imprima sur leurs figures. Sasuke croisa les bras, trop habitué à ce genre de réaction pour en être touché. Ino donna un coup de coude discret à Sakura.

-Je me rappelle maintenant, souffla la blonde, ce gars a fait la une de tous les journaux l'an dernier. Il a sauvagement battu son père jusqu'à le plonger dans le coma mais on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi.

Sakura laissa échapper un gémissement de stupéfaction tandis qu'un mépris aisément perceptible brillait dans les pupilles de Naruto. Que faisait-il là, lui qui avait commis un tel crime ? Comment osait-il les toiser de cet air hautain, lui dont la place était en prison ?

Ne supportant plus ce silence oppressant, Kurenai se racla la gorge, ramenant ses élèves à la réalité.

-Et si tu nous dévoilais ton talent, Sasuke ? proposa-t-elle, tu nous chantes une chanson ?

Sasori retint son souffle, espérant naïvement que Sasuke se montrerait coopératif. Le jeune homme toisa dédaigneusement la professeure de chant avant de se décider à répondre.

-Non. Je n'ai aucune envie de chanter.

Sasori poussa un soupir teinté de désespoir et, nerveusement, se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Kurenai ouvrit la bouche sur un silence confus, ne sachant quoi dire, saisie par la réserve et la froideur dont il faisait preuve. Sakura et Ino échangèrent un regard décontenancé tandis que Gaara haussait les épaules, indifférent.

Irrité par tant d'impolitesse, Naruto serra les poings. Il n'était pas du genre à juger quelqu'un en un coup d'œil mais il devait bien avouer que ce Sasuke l'agaçait plus que de raison. Connaissant son meilleur ami sur le bout des doigts, Sakura attrapa sa main, lui faisant comprendre à travers ce geste qu'il ne devait pas laisser la colère l'envahir. Parce qu'elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, elle devinait que ce qui titillait ses nerfs fragiles n'était autre que la nature du crime de Sasuke. Il avait battu son père. Pas n'importe qui. _Son père_. Une lueur de tristesse traversa ses prunelles émeraude lorsque Naruto bondit sur ses pieds, s'attirant ainsi les regards de ses camarades.

-Qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire ici alors ? persifla-t-il. On vient dans une chorale pour chanter, pas pour se prendre de haut.

Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent, peignant sur son visage une mine mécontente.

-D'où tu me parles toi, boucles d'or ? répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

La réaction de Sasori fut rapide. Il posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de Sasuke et le toisa avec dureté.

-Sasuke, du calme.

L'éducateur sentit les muscles du jeune homme se détendre sous sa paume et le libéra de sa poigne de fer. Pourtant, même si les lèvres des deux adolescents demeuraient scellées, leur duel se prolongea. Un véritable combat visuel s'engagea entre eux, chacun étant bien trop fier pour baisser les yeux en premier.

Les muscles de ses mâchoires roulant le long de ses joues, Naruto s'attarda sur le noir de ces yeux qui le fixaient avec dédain. De son regard émanait une tristesse presque insoupçonnable. Naruto pouvait y voir les bribes d'une douleur soigneusement dissimulée, cette peine immuable qui lui rappelait la sienne. Il y avait sur son visage quelque chose de tristement familier, quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : les cicatrices laissées par une solitude insoutenable.

S'il n'avait pas remarqué cette tristesse au fond de ses yeux, Naruto l'aurait-il seulement regardé ?

Ils se fixèrent durant des secondes qui leur parurent une éternité. Bientôt l'expression de colère inscrite sur le visage de Sasuke se métamorphosa en interrogation : pourquoi le jaugeait-il ainsi, avec cette compassion insupportable au fond des yeux ? Etait-il condamné à subir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours la pitié ou le mépris des autres ? Ne pouvait-il pas simplement être considéré comme un adolescent « normal » ? Les gens étaient décidément tous les mêmes. Toujours ces jugements hâtifs, toujours ces chuchotements teintés de moquerie, toujours ces regards débordant de mépris. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Lui aussi pensait de cette façon avant de basculer du mauvais côté.

Durant une fraction de seconde, Sasuke songea au texte qu'il avait écrit quelques jours auparavant et s'insulta d'imbécile. Comment pouvait-il croire encore en l'existence d'un être unique qui pourrait l'aimer et l'accepter tel qu'il était si sa propre mère lui tournait le dos ?

La voix douce de Kurenai perça le silence, mettant fin à cet échange visuel des plus révélateurs. Naruto détourna le regard et se rassit sur sa chaise, sans dire un mot. Sous la demande de Sasori, Sasuke l'imita mais s'installa à l'écart des autres. Ses orbes sombres ne se détachaient pas de Naruto qui, d'un naturel jovial, recommençait déjà à bavarder avec Sakura et Ino. Kurenai proposa de commencer. Le thème qu'ils avaient dû travailler étant celui des chansons d'amour, chaque élève devait interpréter une chanson traitant de ce sujet, au grand désarroi de Gaara et Naruto.

Après s'être chamaillées pendant dix minutes pour savoir laquelle des deux chanterait la première, Ino décida de céder la place à Sakura. En sautillant joyeusement, elle se plaça au centre de la pièce et joignit les mains sur sa poitrine avant d'inspirer profondément. Ses lèvres se murent timidement, dévoilant une voix douce et fluette.

_I am outside  
>And I've been waiting for the sun<br>With my wide eyes  
>I've seen worlds that don't belong<br>My mouth is dry  
>With words I cannot verbalize<br>Tell me why we live like this _

_Keep me safe inside  
>Your arms like towers<br>Tower over me_

Sasuke reconnut cette musique dès les premières paroles. Il la connaissait bien pour l'avoir écoutée en boucle lors de ces soirs où la solitude nous mine avec une intensité effrayante. Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine mais les traits de son visage demeurèrent immobiles, masquant soigneusement l'émotion qui le prenait à la gorge.

Yeah  
>Cause we are broken<br>What must we do to restart  
>Our innocence<br>And all the promise we adored  
>Give us life again<br>Cause we just wanna be home

Lock the doors  
>Cause I like to capture this voice<br>You came to me tonight  
>So everyone will have a choice<br>And under red lights  
>I'll show myself it wasn't forged<br>We're at war  
>We live like this<p>

_Keep me safe inside  
>Your arms like towers<br>Tower over me_

Sakura chantait avec calme et douceur, récoltant le temps d'une chanson l'admiration de ses amis. Elle aimait sentir les regards glisser sur elle, elle adorait cette sensation de liberté, cette impression de pouvoir qui la consumait toute entière lorsqu'elle se perdait dans cet espèce de tourbillon musical. Un bras tendu vers l'avant et paupières closes, elle monta sa voix avec une aisance déconcertante, entamant le dernier couplet avec une passion qui fit trembler son corps.

_Cause we are broken  
>What must we do to restart<br>Our innocence  
>And all the promise we adored<br>Give us life again  
>Cause we just wanna be home<em>

Sa dernière phrase se termina dans un murmure. Et, tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle, les applaudissements de ses camarades la ramenèrent à la réalité. Avec un large sourire sur les lèvres, elle retourna s'asseoir, laissant Ino prendre sa place. Sasuke les examinait d'un œil blasé, se demandant ce qu'il fichait dans cette chorale ridicule. Un sentiment de colère brûla sa poitrine et il ravala le rire nerveux qui se pressait dans sa gorge.

L'après-midi se déroula ainsi, chacun interprétant ses chansons. Sasuke faillit s'endormir deux fois mais, d'un coup d'épaule brutal, Sasori l'empêcha de basculer dans l'inconscience. Lorsque dix huit heures arrivèrent, Sasuke fut heureux. Il se leva brutalement et, d'un regard insistant, fit comprendre à son éducateur qu'il était temps de partir. Cependant, Sasori ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, trop occupé à discuter avec Kurenai.

Debout au milieu de la pièce, Sasuke grinçait des dents, impatient. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, il serait pressé de rejoindre les hauts murs du centre IPPJ, Sasuke ne l'aurait pas cru. Et pourtant, il voulait quitter cet endroit bien trop chaleureux, bien trop coloré, un lieu dans lequel il ne trouvait pas sa place. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas Sakura s'approcher de lui et lorsqu'elle lui tapota l'épaule avec gentillesse, il eut un brusque mouvement de recul.

-Euh… je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa-t-elle.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, se contentant de la dévisager avec froideur, espérant que son regard assassin la ferait fuir. Mais c'était mal connaître le caractère affirmé de la jeune fille qui lui décocha un sourire rayonnant. _  
><em>

-Si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit… tu peux compter sur moi ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

-Lâche-moi Malabar, répliqua-t-il méchamment.

Stupéfaite par cette réaction pour le moins impolie, elle écarquilla les yeux d'au moins cinq millimètres avant de reprendre ses esprits.

-Oh… je voulais juste être gentille, s'expliqua-t-elle. Tu es nouveau et tu ne connais personne donc je sais que ce n'est pas facile, tu es resté seul durant toute la répétition. Je voulais me montrer serviable.

-Alors casse-toi.

-Mais…

-Laisse-le Sakura, intervint une voix.

Sasuke regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la rosette pour apercevoir Naruto. Ce dernier s'approcha d'eux et toisa Sasuke de toute sa grandeur, nullement impressionné par l'air meurtrier avec lequel il le dévisageait.

-Eloigne-toi de lui, siffla-t-il. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait te faire, ce taré ?

Le dernier mot heurta Sasuke de plein fouet. Ses membres se raidirent soudainement et, sans s'en rendre compte, il avança d'un pas, raccourcissant davantage la distance le séparant du blondinet.

-T'as de la chance que mon éducateur soit là, uzuratonkachi, chuchota-t-il. Parce que si nous étions seuls, je serais en train de te démolir la tête.

-Comment est-ce que tu m'as appelé ? beugla Naruto.

-Uzuratonkachi. Ca veut dire « perdant ». Je trouve que ça te va bien.

-Espèce de… retourne d'où tu viens !

Sasuke serra les dents. Naruto se mordit la langue, maudissant son impulsivité. Il allait trop loin, il en avait conscience mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le provoquer. Quelque chose chez ce garçon le faisait sortir de ses gonds. Peut-être était-ce sa beauté impénétrable ou son regard magnétique. Peut-être encore était-ce sa réserve démesurée ou son acte criminel. Mais sans doute était-ce la fascination qu'il faisait naître chez lui, le désir ardent d'élucider cette énigme qui l'entourait, la volonté inconsciente de l'aider sans savoir s'y prendre. Une seconde fois, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et une seconde fois, la mélancolie s'inscrivant dans les profondeurs de ces pupilles sombres saisit l'âme de Naruto.

Pouvait-on être à la fois envoûté et révulsé par la même personne ?

Naruto n'eut pas le temps d'étayer sa réflexion que déjà, la voix de Sasori se faisait entendre. En jetant un dernier regard à Naruto, Sasuke tourna les talons et, suivi de Sasori, il quitta la pièce.

Dehors, le soleil brillait toujours mais pourtant, Sasuke frissonna en songeant aux paroles de la musique chantée par Sakura.

« _Give us life again  
>Cause we just wanna be home »<em>

* * *

><p>Chanson chantée par Sakura: "We are broken" de Paramore.<p>

Bonsoir tout le monde :)

Ce chapitre 3 est un peu plus long que les autres, je vous avoue qu'il m'a un peu fait galéré et je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, je trouve qu'il manque certaines choses mais je ne sais pas dire lesquelles. Comme vous l'avez vu, j'ai inséré les paroles la musique dans le texte après avoir longuement réfléchit à la façon dont je pourrais le faire, c'est cette manière qui m'a semblé la plus logique mais si vous avez des idées, des suggestions quant à la manière d'insérer une musique, je suis toute ouïe. Je n'ai pas beaucoup insisté sur les sentiments qui traversaient Sakura lorsqu'elle chantait simplement parce que Sakura n'est pas un personnage principal de la fiction. En revanche, quand Naruto ou Sasuke chanteront, j'insisterai sur les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent, sur ce que la musique leur évoque, ce qu'elle représente pour eux, et je détaillerais également plus leurs gestes. Voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues en ce qui concerne la rencontre entre Sasuke et Naruto et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

Gros bisous =)


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4.**

-Vous savez maintenant qu'on ne peut additionner deux fractions que si leurs dénominateurs sont égaux. Et donc…

L'esprit ailleurs, Sasuke n'écoutait pas le professeur de mathématiques. Aillant terminé ses exercices depuis une bonne demi-heure au moins, il se laissait emporter dans ses rêveries peuplées de mots et de paroles de chansons. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il avait presque hâte de se rendre à l'école de chant cet après-midi. Bien que les choristes se montraient quelque peu prétentieux, il aimait l'atmosphère relaxante planant dans la salle de chant. S'il n'y avait pas ces regards désobligeants, il se sentirait presque comme un adolescent normal.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses lèvres se murent discrètement, prononçant des paroles muettes issues d'une musique qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas chantée sous la douche, loin des oreilles indiscrètes ? Combien de fois ne la fredonnait-il pas lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans sa petite chambre ? Il avait cessé de compter.

Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et de susurrer les paroles de cette chanson pour s'oublier quelques instants et s'imaginer hors de ces murs dont la hauteur défiait les limites de la gravité. Il ne sentait son cœur battre que lorsqu'il chantait. Hélas, dans ce centre IPPJ qui était devenu son unique demeure, chanter était un risque à ne pas prendre. Il souhaitait purger sa peine tranquillement, sans s'attirer davantage de problèmes, espérant que sa bonne conduite le ferait sortir plus vite.

Le professeur annonça la fin du cours et le brouhaha assourdissant qui s'éleva dans les airs ramena Sasuke à la réalité. Midi étant enfin là, les adolescents se précipitèrent vers le réfectoire, désireux de combler leur estomac affamé. Sasuke attrapa un plateau-repas et s'engagea dans la file d'attente. Il ne remarqua pas Neji Hyûga qui s'approchait de lui avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Neji le bouscula volontairement, cognant son omoplate de l'épaule. Le léger cri de douleur qu'il parvint à lui arracher le remplit d'euphorie et il éclata d'un rire mesquin avant de s'éloigner.

Sasuke le suivit de son regard embrasé de colère mais ne riposta pas. Neji Hyûga le harcelait de plus en plus et n'essayait même pas de se faire discret. Il ne semblait craindre ni les représailles, ni la cellule d'isolement. Neji Hyûga était en quelque sorte le boss de la section D. Plus âgé que la plupart de ses camarades, il intimait le respect par sa carrure large et son visage dur. Malgré la surveillance rigoureuse des éducateurs, il parvenait toujours à gangréner la vie de l'un des adolescents qui partageaient son quotidien. Aimant la diversité, il passait rapidement d'une proie à l'autre mais il fallait croire qu'en ce moment, Sasuke était sa cible favorite.

Sasuke remplit son assiette et, fidèle à ses habitudes, alla s'asseoir à une table déserte. Nous étions mercredi. Plus qu'un jour avant la visite hebdomadaire d'Itachi. À cette pensée, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, trépignant d'impatience. Il n'y avait pas un jour sans qu'il ne pense à son frère aîné, sans qu'il ne s'inquiète pour lui. Il fallait dire que sa compagne, Kin, ne rendait pas sa vie des plus faciles et Sasuke devait bien avouer qu'il ne la supportait pas. Mais quelle leçon de vie avait-il à lui donner, lui qui se trouvait enfermé dans un centre pour jeunes délinquants ? Aucune.

Ses yeux sombres glissèrent sur les couverts en plastique posés de chaque côté de l'assiette et il se demanda ce qu'il fabriquait dans cet endroit. Il n'était pas ce genre de personne dangereuse au point de prendre tous ses repas avec un couteau et une fourchette en plastique blanc, non, il n'avait rien à voir avec ces criminels sanguinaires. Il n'était qu'un simple adolescent que la vie avait abandonné, un adolescent qui avait un jour emprunté le mauvais chemin et qui désormais en assumait les conséquences.

Dire à sa mère à quel point il pouvait l'aimer. Voilà pourquoi il restait stoïque face aux provocations de Neji, face à la frustration de se trouver enfermé, face à la douleur que procure la solitude, face au déchirement que provoque un manque affectif extrême. Chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde, il se battait contre lui-même, contre ses envies destructrices. Il luttait contre son désir de tout casser. Il devait tenir le coup pendant six mois encore. Après un an derrière ces murs, tenir six mois serait facile.

Sasuke sursauta légèrement lorsqu'une boulette de papier heurta sa nuque avec brutalité. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner : la voix rauque et teintée d'amusement de Neji Hyûga lui avoua tout. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour de sa fourchette et, tandis qu'il coupait un morceau de viande, les paroles de Neji parvinrent à ses oreilles :

-C'est qu'il ne réagit même pas, cet enfoiré !

-Laisse-le, c'est un paumé qui a tabassé son père. Moi, je suis peut-être enfermé ici, mais je n'ai jamais levé la main sur l'un de mes parents, clama Juugo d'une voix forte.

Sasuke serra le couteau tellement fort qu'il plia son manche. Il réprima l'envie de se lever pour coller un pin dans la figure de ce parfait abruti, essayant de visualiser la mine déçue qu'afficherait son frère si Karin Hozuki lui annonçait sa mise en isolement.

-La psy l'a à la bonne, reprit Neji. Je me demande s'il lui a fait son affaire ! Faut dire qu'elle est bien foutue, cette pétasse !

Sasuke ne put feindre l'indifférence plus longtemps. Derrière ses airs désintéressés, il appréciait les efforts procurés par la jeune psychologue pour le sortir de son enfer et même s'il n'échappait pas le moindre mot lors des entretiens, la regarder était pour lui la meilleure des thérapies. Au fil des heures passées dans le bureau de Karin, il avait apprit à connaître toutes ses petites manies.

La manière qu'elle avait de glisser une main dans ses cheveux roux le faisait sourire et cette façon qu'elle avait de replacer ses lunettes noires sur le haut de son nez l'amusait beaucoup. La manière dont elle souriait réchauffait son cœur continuellement froid et la tendresse que contenait le moindre de ses mots calmait ce feu ardent qui consumait sa poitrine. Karin Hozuki lui rappelait sa mère. Sa patience et sa gentillesse constituaient le point d'ancrage qui lui permettait de ne pas devenir fou. Et bien qu'il soit incapable de s'ouvrir à elle, il retrouvait sur son visage cette douceur singulière que partageaient toutes les femmes.

Ne pouvant se contenir, Sasuke se retourna à la volée. Son regard assassin cloua le bec à Neji Hyûga mais le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres ne s'effaça pas. Et tandis que Neji chuchotait quelques paroles à Juugo, murmures que Sasuke devinait persifleurs, l'un des éducateurs s'approcha de leur table, calmant l'euphorie qui y régnait jusqu'alors.

Apaisé par l'intervention de l'éducateur, Sasuke recommença à manger. D'un naturel maladroit, il renversa son gobelet rempli d'eau. Comme un réflexe, son corps se raidit brusquement. Indifférent aux moqueries de ses condisciples, il fixait d'un œil absent le liquide incolore qui s'éparpillait sur le plateau-repas. Cette maladresse en apparence anodine lui rappelait une scène terrible, une scène qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Une flopée d'images désagréables défilèrent dans sa tête, faisant ressurgir des sentiments qu'il croyait perdus. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et, prit d'un vertige, il porta une main à son front.

Il n'oublierait jamais ce soir d'été où, à l'âge de dix ans, il renversa malencontreusement son verre de Coca-Cola. Il n'oublierait jamais ce dîner particulier, simplement parce que ce fut ce soir-là que son père le battit pour la première fois.

FLASHBACK

Riz cantonais. Sasuke adorait ce plat et grande fut sa joie lorsqu'en rentrant de l'école, il avait apprit qu'il en mangerait le soir même. Il attendit l'heure du dîner avec une impatience grossièrement dissimulée, heureux de se retrouver en famille. Itachi s'étant enfuit au cinéma avec sa petite-amie du moment, Sasuke pourrait profiter pleinement de ses parents sans risquer de se faire couper la parole ou d'essuyer quelque moquerie.

Il jouait tranquillement dans sa chambre lorsque la voix douce de sa mère cria son nom. Avec un large sourire scotché sur son visage innocent, il dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, euphorique de passer un moment en compagnie de ses parents. Il surgit dans la salle à manger, claquant ses pieds de petit garçon de dix ans contre le parquet ciré. Son père, assit en bout de table, lui lança un regard sévère, ce qui calma sa joie mal contenue. En baissant les yeux, Sasuke se hissa sur sa chaise et attrapa ses couverts, fébrile.

Dans un silence presque religieux, les Uchiha commencèrent à manger. De temps à autre, Mikoto et Fugaku échangeaient quelques paroles, questionnaient Sasuke sur sa journée, interrogations auxquelles le petit garçon répondait avec entrain, heureux qu'on lui accorde un peu d'attention. D'un œil brillant, sa mère le regardait déguster son riz cantonais. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de contempler cette mine émerveillée, innocente, propre à l'enfance.

Et pourtant, cette soirée qui s'annonçait parfaite vira au cauchemar. Sasuke avait toujours été maladroit. À l'école, il était du genre à égarer ses crayons de couleur ou à déchirer les pages de ses cahiers sur le chemin du retour, il trébuchait souvent, tombait parfois s'il coupait sa viande, la probabilité qu'il s'ouvre un doigt s'avérait élevée. Sasuke avait toujours été maladroit, trait de caractère qui lui valait l'amusement des adultes et les rires des autres enfants. Mais ce soir-là, autour de la table, alors qu'il espérait se divertir en compagnie de ses parents, il paya cher le prix de sa maladresse.

Tandis qu'il se tournait pour parler à sa mère, il renversa son verre de Coca-Cola d'un coup de coude. Le liquide gazeux et brunâtre tâcha la nappe de lin beige avant de se répandre sur le sol. Mikoto bondit sur ses pieds et courut jusque dans la cuisine afin d'aller chercher un torchon, espérant naïvement éviter la catastrophe qui se profilait. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Tout se déroula très vite.

Les traits de Fugaku se tendirent soudainement et sa bouche se déforma en une grimace étrange. Il toisa son fils avec dédain pendant que ses joues se coloraient de rouge. Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et, ne pouvant affronter davantage le regard dur de son paternel, baissa les yeux, penaud. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné, à tel point qu'il pouvait le sentir jusque dans ses tempes. Un malaise presque palpable flottait dans la pièce, un malaise laissant entrevoir une catastrophe qui changerait tout, une catastrophe qui ne serait que le début d'une longue série. Et subitement, sans crier gare, Fugaku jeta violemment son assiette contre le mur. L'assiette se brisa en mille et le riz cantonais valsa sur le sol. Tétanisé, Sasuke ne réagit pas lorsque son père l'attrapa par le col de son pull pour le soulever sans délicatesse.

-T'as vu ce que t'as fait ? Espèce de bon à rien ! Qui va nettoyer maintenant, hein ? Saloperie de gosse ! hurla Fugaku.

Les yeux exorbités de terreur et l'estomac martelé par l'angoisse, Sasuke bafouilla des excuses maladroites qui firent ricaner son père. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi ni comment, une main boudinée et puissante s'écrasa sur sa joue. La force du coup le projeta sur le sol et il ne put réprimer un cri de douleur. Son père se rapprochait dangereusement de lui et en poussant un cri d'effroi, Sasuke rampa pour lui échapper. Mais Fugaku fut plus rapide et l'attrapa par les cheveux.

-Arrête de chialer et sois un homme, Sasuke !

Et comme pour le punir des larmes qui menaçaient de couler, une autre gifle s'abattit sur son visage. Par réflexe, Sasuke appela sa mère. Mikoto accourut dans la salle à manger et, stupéfaite par la scène qui se jouait devant elle, se figea comme une statue. Maintes fois Fugaku avait levé la main sur elle mais jamais il n'avait touché aux enfants. Il fallait croire que sa violence venait de gagner en intensité.

Elle avait l'impression de se trouver face à un autre homme. Où était donc l'homme doux et gentil qu'elle avait épousé ? S'était-il volatilisé pour ne plus jamais revenir ? Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle l'aimait malgré ses défauts, malgré son irrespect, malgré sa violence, malgré sa colère excessive. Elle l'aimait et s'était lancé le défi de le changer. Elle y arriverait. Elle en était capable.

Cependant, son instinct maternel fut le plus fort. Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita vers son mari, lui criant d'arrêter. Il ne l'écouta pas et elle serra son bras.

-Lâche-le, Fugaku ! cria-t-elle.

La poigne de Fugaku était ferme mais sa volonté l'était davantage. Elle mordit sa main avec une telle force qu'elle la fit saigner. Fugaku hurla de douleur et ses doigts s'ouvrirent, libérant Sasuke. Le corps meurtri et le cœur en vrac, le petit garçon ne put retenir ses larmes. Il pleura bruyamment, ce qui amplifia la colère de Fugaku.

-Tu m'as mordu ? Garce !

Il ne lui laissa pas le luxe de répondre. À peine eut-elle ouvert la bouche qu'il lui asséna un coup de poing en pleine figure. Le corps frêle de Mikoto heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd. Aveuglé par la colère, Fugaku ne se contrôla plus. Sa haine venait de dépasser le seuil de la raison et il n'était plus maître ni de ses actes, ni de ses paroles. Le peu de conscience qui lui restait encore semblait s'être évaporé et ce fut avec une violence extrême qu'il cogna du pied le ventre de sa propre femme. Ce ventre qui avait pourtant porté ses deux enfants était en train de subir les foudres de sa colère, comme s'il le rendait responsable de son malheur.

-Tu vas voir qui fait la loi, ici ! C'est moi qui bosse ! C'est grâce à moi que t'as une maison et que tu manges tous les soirs ! cracha-t-il.

Mikoto serra les dents, contenant les gémissements de douleur qui se bousculaient dans sa gorge. Son nez la faisait souffrir atrocement et le sang s'échappant d'une de ses narines s'égara sur ses lèvres fendues. Elle réunit tout son courage pour lever les yeux vers son fils et crier :

-Sasuke… sauve-toi d'ici !

Ankylosé par la peur, Sasuke ne put bouger. Ses jambes étaient clouées au sol et ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du visage ensanglanté de sa mère. Son beau visage déformé par les coups et tacheté d'hématomes. Les larmes déferlaient sur ses joues et il se boucha les oreilles pour faire taire les cris de douleurs qui résonnaient dans la pièce.

-Maman… murmura-t-il.

Une force inconnue traversa son corps et il se leva pour courir jusqu'à son père. Il attrapa sa ceinture et essaya de le pousser loin de sa mère. Sans succès. Fugaku s'interrompit quelques secondes pour fusiller son fils du regard.

-Dégage, erreur de la nature ! cracha-t-il dédaigneusement.

Il joignit la parole au geste en lui attribuant une ultime baffe. La puissance du coup fut telle que l'empreinte de sa main se dessina sur le visage de Sasuke.

-Va t'en d'ici ! Sasuke ! cria Mikoto.

Le petit garçon obéit et s'enfuit hors de la salle à manger. Il se réfugia dans sa chambre et se cacha sous son lit. Le cœur battant et la bouche tremblotante, il ferma fortement les yeux, priant pour le retour d'Itachi. La culpabilité l'envahit soudainement et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout était de sa faute. Si seulement il n'avait pas renversé ce maudit verre de Coca-Cola.

Si seulement…

FIN FLASHBACK.

Lorsque Sasuke réinvestit la réalité, l'heure de table était déjà terminée. Les jeunes du centre IPPJ rejoignaient leur section respectives afin d'être informés sur les corvées qu'ils devraient accomplir durant la journée. Sasuke fixait toujours le gobelet renversé et ne se leva pas pour quitter le réfectoire. Son assiette était encore pleine mais son contenu était désormais froid. Un léger soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et un désagréable frisson hérissa toute la surface de sa peau.

S'il n'avait pas renversé son verre ce soir-là, peut-être que tout serait différent, aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'il serait dehors, coulant des jours heureux avec sa famille et ses éventuels amis. Peut-être qu'il serait en dernière année d'Humanité et qu'ensuite, il entamerait des études de Lettres. Peut-être encore qu'il aurait trouvé quelqu'un à aimer et quelqu'un de qui se faire aimer. Peut-être chanterait-il sous la douche, peut-être ferait-il partie de cette stupide chorale et que les choristes l'apprécieraient sincèrement.

Peut-être…

Si seulement il n'avait pas renversé ce maudit verre… tout serait différent. Il en était persuadé. Il se rendait coupable de cette situation. Son père battait sa mère à cause de lui et s'il se trouvait en centre de détention à l'heure actuelle, c'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. Longtemps il en avait voulu à Itachi de s'être absenté ce soir-là mais il s'était vite ravisé, jugeant qu'après tout, le seul coupable n'était autre que lui, le maladroit Sasuke. Tout cela était arrivé simplement parce qu'il existait. Son père n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter.

Remarquant son trouble, Sasori s'approcha de lui avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et posa une main sur son épaule, le libérant de ses souvenirs fielleux.

-Nous devons y aller, Sasuke, annonça le roux. Tu vas vite aller te changer dans ta chambre et je te retrouve dans le couloir.

-Bien, répondit simplement l'adolescent.

Et sous le regard empathique de Sasori, il se leva comme un automate et regagna sa chambre. Il troqua son vêtement institutionnel pour une tenue civile dans laquelle il se sentait plus à l'aise. Plus « normal ». Sasori l'attrapa par le bras et le conduisit jusqu'à la voiture. Sasuke s'y engouffra sans dire un mot et boucla sa ceinture de sécurité. Prudent, Sasori verrouilla les portières de sa Citroën avant de faire vrombir le moteur. Le trajet se déroula dans un silence pesant malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Sasori pour ouvrir le dialogue.

La joue collée à la fenêtre, Sasuke regardait le paysage défiler, s'oubliant quelques instants. De temps à autre, l'éducateur lui jetait des regards en coin, inquiet par ce mutisme constant. Plus les jours passaient et plus Sasuke se refermait sur lui-même. Sasori n'ignorait pas que s'il continuait ainsi, il deviendrait bientôt impénétrable. Et s'il devenait impénétrable, alors on ne pourrait plus rien pour lui.

Des jeunes à la dérive, Sasori en avait connu des centaines au cours de sa carrière. Bien souvent, quelques mois après leur sortie, il les voyait revenir au centre de détention. Certains passaient de la section B, qui regroupait les délits mineurs mais punissables, à la section D. D'autres se moquaient de la loi et étaient presque amusé de se retrouver enfermé. Et parfois, lorsque Sasori ne voyait pas revenir les jeunes dont il s'était occupé et qu'il croyait naïvement en leur réinsertion, il apprenait leur décès par la rubrique « faits divers » du journal local.

Sasori n'avait de cesse de se demander si son métier servait à quelque chose. À quoi bon imposer des limites à ces jeunes qui n'en avaient jamais connu aucune si, une fois dehors, les mauvaises fréquentations et la tentation de l'argent les replongeaient au fond du trou ? Que faire si les parents, blasés et impuissants, ne se mobilisaient pas davantage ?

Les doigts du rouquin se crispèrent autour du volant de cuir. Il ne voulait pas que Sasuke termine ses jours en prison ou connaisse la mort avant même d'avoir vécu. Le désir de changer les choses brûlait en lui, comme un feu ardent que rien ne pouvait éteindre. La tête pleine de projets, le cœur remplit d'espoir, il rêvait d'un futur meilleur pour ces jeunes qui, souvent, se retrouvaient seuls trop tôt.

Sasuke s'anima un peu lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin l'école de musique. Sasori se gara dans le parking et se dépêcha de sortir du véhicule pour ouvrir la portière de Sasuke. Toujours en tenant son bras, Sasori l'entraîna à l'intérieur du bâtiment, sans remarquer le sourire discret qui flottait au coin de ses lèvres. Ils longeaient le couloir silencieusement lorsque quelque chose attira l'attention de Sasuke. À travers une porte entrouverte sur laquelle « Salle de concert » se trouvait inscrit, il distinguait aisément une scène. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en découvrir davantage mais l'élan euphorique qui titilla son cœur le fit accélérer son pas.

Tous les choristes se trouvaient dans la salle de chant mais aucun ne salua Sasuke. Absorbés dans leur conversation, ils ne remarquèrent pas que Sasuke venait de s'asseoir à quelques chaises d'eux. Des bribes de conversations atteignirent les oreilles du ténébreux.

-Moi je pense qu'on devrait écrire nos propres chansons pour le spectacle de cet été, proposa Sakura. Personne ne l'a encore jamais fait !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répliqua Ino, nous ne sommes pas assez doués pour le faire. Il vaut mieux miser sur des chansons connues plutôt que d'écrire les nôtres et nous taper la honte. En plus, t'imagines le temps que ça nous prendrait ? Le spectacle est dans un mois et demi !

-Je suis désolé Sakura mais pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Ino, approuva Naruto.

-Moi aussi, en rajouta Gaara.

Vexée, Sakura croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

-Eh bien puisque c'est comme ça, débrouillez-vous tout seuls ! pesta-t-elle entre ses dents.

Avec un sourire, Naruto ébouriffa sa chevelure rose et elle ne put réprimer un cri d'outrance.

-Allez arrête ! T'es pas jolie quand tu boudes !

Un ricanement mesquin attira leur attention. Sasuke les observait du coin de l'œil et le sourire narquois qu'esquissaient ses lèvres en disait long sur sa pensée. Agacé par la mine amusée qu'il affichait, Naruto grinça des dents.

-T'as un problème ? demanda Naruto d'un ton froid.

-Votre spectacle d'été… c'est stupide, siffla Sasuke.

D'un tempérament impulsif, Naruto bondit sur ses pieds pour s'approcher de Sasuke, poings serrés et sourcils froncés. Nullement impressionné par le regard dédaigneux du blondinet, Sasuke ne cessa de sourire.

-Tu veux que je te dise ce qui est stupide ? railla Naruto, c'est la justice. Qu'est-ce tu fiches dehors alors que t'as tabassé ton propre père ? C'est cool quand même le centre IPPJ ! Au lieu de payer pour ton crime, tu glandouilles à la chorale ! Elle est belle, la justice !

Froissé par ces paroles, Sasuke se raidit. Son sourire s'effaça subitement et les traits de son visage se durcirent. Naruto venait de percuter le point sensible. Lentement et sans le quitter des yeux, Sasuke se leva pour lui faire face, fier et droit.

-Ferme-la, usuratonkachi, susurra-t-il. Tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai vécu.

-On a pas besoin d'un type comme toi dans notre chorale. On a pas besoin d'un type qui se fiche de la musique et des autres.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous non plus.

-Alors casse-toi ! Espèce de…

Le poing de Sasuke partit subitement pour heurter la joue de Naruto, le coupant dans sa phrase. Sous la force du coup, Naruto vacilla mais Dieu bénisse le vélo, il disposait de bonnes jambes. Sonné, il mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que Sasuke venait de le frapper. La colère déferla en lui comme une vague et il n'eut plus conscience de rien.

-Enfoiré ! hurla-t-il.

Sakura cria son nom, espérant le ramener à la raison mais Naruto semblait déjà trop loin pour l'entendre. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta sur Sasuke pour le frapper dans le ventre, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Il enchaîna avec un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire et Sasuke faillit s'écrouler sur le sol. Un mince filet de sang s'échappa de la commissure de ses lèvres et un goût cuivré envahit sa bouche. Il riposta avec un coup de pied dans le tibia. Naruto hurla sa souffrance et mit un genou par terre. Sasuke allait lui asséner un coup de poing en plein visage mais Sasori l'arrêta à temps.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous, Sasuke ! cria-t-il.

Kurenai choisit ce moment pour arriver. Ses prunelles noisette jonglèrent entre Sasuke et Naruto qui tentait de se relever avec l'aide de Gaara. Elle se précipita vers le groupe d'adolescents.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

-Sasuke a frappé Naruto, commença Gaara.

-Ne mens pas, poil de carotte ! se défendit le ténébreux, c'est usuratonkachi qui a commencé !

-On s'en fiche ! intervint Ino, ce type est cinglé ! Il faut l'enfermer !

-C'est plutôt toi qu'on devrait enfermer pour délit de sale gueule ! cracha-t-il.

-Tais-toi Sasuke, tu en as assez dit ! gronda Sasori en l'attrapant par la nuque.

Tant bien que mal, Naruto parvint à se relever. Gaara le soutint par la taille, craignant que sa cheville ne soit cassée. Le blond leva des yeux assassins vers Sasuke qui était en train d'essuyer d'un revers de manche le sang dégoulinant de son menton. Ils échangèrent un regard haineux avant que Sasori n'entraîne le jeune délinquant à l'écart afin de lui passer un savon digne de ce nom. Sakura se dépêcha d'apporter une chaise sur laquelle Naruto se laissa tomber.

Sasori se plaça face à Sasuke et le toisa avec un mélange de colère et de pitié.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te ruer sur lui ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête, hein ?

-Fichez-moi la paix !

Sasuke voulut tourner les talons mais Sasori le saisit par le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

-Canalise ta colère, Sasuke ! Tu es là pour ça !

-J'ai pas demandé à venir ici ! répondit-il, j'en ai rien à foutre de cette chorale, je ne veux plus venir !

-Et pourtant tu viendras encore. Tu n'es pas le seul à décider. Fais au moins un effort ! Essaie de t'intégrer !

-Pourquoi essaierais-je de m'intégrer alors qu'ils me détestent ?

-Ils te détestent parce que tu fais tout pour !

-Vous dîtes que c'est de ma faute ?

-Un peu, oui. Fais un effort s'il te plaît, Sasuke.

Le désespoir teintait le moindre de ses mots. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais seul un soupir lourd de sens s'en échappa. Pourquoi devrait-il essayer de s'intégrer alors qu'ils le jugeaient sans rien savoir de lui ? La demande de Sasori et les espoirs de Karin Hozuki étaient dénués de sens. À force de s'entendre répéter que l'on est un détritus, un oubli de pilule ou une erreur de la nature, on finit par le croire. Résigné, Sasuke haussa les épaules d'un air faussement désintéressé avant de s'éloigner.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda Sasori.

-M'asseoir.

Sasuke prit place sur une chaise à l'écart des autres et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Un geste défensif, un geste de protection qui signifiait qu'il ne laisserait personne s'approcher de lui. En se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres, il tentait de réfréner l'amas de colère qui bouillonnait dans sa poitrine. Regrettant son acte irréfléchi, il jeta un furtif coup d'œil à Naruto pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Le blond avait récupéré son éternelle bonne humeur, souriant et plaisantant stupidement tandis que Sakura le sermonnait pour sa conduite immature. Sasuke ne daigna pas lever les yeux vers Kurenai lorsqu'elle se planta devant lui, mains sur les hanches.

-Naruto n'a rien, l'informa-t-elle. Tâche de te maîtriser, Sasuke. J'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus.

Sasuke se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Tu n'as toujours pas envie de chanter ?

-Non, répondit-il sèchement.

-Comme tu voudras.

Dépitée, Kurenai le laissa à sa mélancolie et proposa de discuter des choix de chansons pour le spectacle de l'été avant de commencer la leçon de chant. Tous les élèves, à part Sasuke, approuvèrent énergiquement et Ino s'empressa de sortir de sa poche une liste regroupant toutes les musiques qu'elle avait retenues.

Sasuke les épiait du coin de l'œil. Un pincement aigu serra son cœur lorsqu'il prit conscience de l'étendue de sa solitude. Une famille aimante, des amis sincères, des regards chaleureux, des sourires lumineux… Sasuke ne connaissait rien de tout ça. Il ne connaissait que le mépris et le dédain, la haine et le rejet. Il répondait par la violence parce qu'il n'avait rien connu d'autre. Il ne savait s'exprimer autrement sinon par la musique mais, trop timide pour dévoiler son talent, il préférait se taire et envier les autres de posséder ce qu'il avait toujours désiré.

Son regard d'encre se posa sur Naruto. Son sourire rayonnait et enveloppait ses proches dans une chaleur réconfortante. Il était aimé de tous et aimait en retour, faculté de Sasuke semblait avoir perdue. Parce qu'il était son contraire, Naruto l'agaçait. Parce qu'il avait droit à l'amour des autres, Sasuke l'enviait. Parce qu'il avait une meilleure amie à qui parler, Sasuke le maudissait. Parce qu'il avait sans doute une famille qui l'attendait à la maison chaque soir, Sasuke le détestait. Naruto avait tout, lui n'avait rien. Il n'avait plus rien. Mais il l'avait bien cherché, après tout, il portait l'étiquette « coupable » sur son dos. Sasuke déglutit avec difficulté et des larmes tièdes brouillèrent sa vue.

Si seulement il n'avait pas renversé son verre...

XxXx

Confortablement installée sur le siège passager de la BMW appartenant à son mari, Karin se perdait dans les méandres de son esprit. Malgré son apparence calme et détendue, elle était terriblement angoissée. Rendre visite à sa mère lui était difficile. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son mari qui, concentré sur la route, ne parlait pas.

Habituellement, Suigetsu ne l'accompagnait pas mais il avait décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour passer du temps avec un ami habitant la ville de Kawasaki, là où se trouvait la maison de repos qui hébergeait la mère de Karin. Un silence morose planait entre eux et dans ces moments-là, Karin se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient encore ensemble. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'université et se marièrent à la fin de leurs études. Elle était psychologue, il était médecin généraliste. L'avenir semblait leur sourire et à peine s'étaient-ils installés ensemble qu'il parlait d'enfant. Malheureusement, la vie en décida autrement.

La routine fit irruption dans leur vie, cassant la magie des premiers jours. Ils étaient jeunes mais ressemblaient pourtant à un couple marié depuis une trentaine d'années. Submergés par le travail, ils se voyaient rarement. Souvent, Suigetsu emmenait Karin au restaurant. Ils discutaient durant l'entrée et le plat principal mais une fois le dessert arrivé, ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Leur couple battait de l'aile et aucun des deux n'essayait de le sauver.

Suigetsu reprochait souvent à Karin de trop travailler et elle devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. Elle passait plus de temps dans son bureau que chez elle et ses repas ne se constituaient que de fast-food ou de plats réchauffés. Ses seuls sujets de conversation tournaient autour des adolescents potentiellement dangereux dont elle s'occupait, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Suigetsu. Le boulot de Karin était à l'origine de leur éloignement. La rousse en avait conscience mais ne pouvait pourtant faire autrement. Son métier passerait toujours avant tout le reste.

Ne supportant plus ce silence oppressant, Karin ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils atteignirent la maison de repos de Kawasaki. Suigetsu s'arrêta devant le bâtiment et la rouquine se dépêcha de déboucler sa ceinture de sécurité.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? demanda Suigetsu.

-Non ça ira, merci.

-Téléphone-moi quand je dois venir te chercher.

Karin lui décocha un tendre sourire.

-D'accord.

En répondant à son sourire, il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser dépourvu d'amour et de saveur, un baiser routinier et conventionnel.

-À tout à l'heure, souffla-t-il.

Karin hocha la tête et sortit du véhicule. Elle pénétra dans le hall d'entrée de la maison de repos et attrapa l'ascenseur. 3ème étage. Celui du service neuropsychiatrique. Les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent devant elle et elle s'engouffra dans le couloir. Dans un geste protecteur, elle remonta le col de sa veste. Elle détestait l'odeur médicamenteuse flottant dans l'air et le bruit des semelles couinant sur le linoléum mais elle abhorrait carrément cette solitude effroyable s'inscrivant dans les yeux des personnes âgées qui déambulaient dans le couloir. Au milieu de toute cette souffrance, elle se sentait impuissante.

Ce sentiment d'impuissance ne la quittait jamais. Il lui collait à la peau comme une sangsue et aspirait tous ses espoirs. Ambitieuse, elle avait souvent rêvé de changer le monde mais la cruelle réalité l'avait vite remise à sa place. Changer le monde, elle n'en était pas capable. Du haut de ses vingt six ans, elle n'avait pas l'impression de vivre sa vie, juste de la regarder défiler sous ses yeux.

Se lever du lit le matin était devenu une véritable épreuve. Souvent, elle cherchait un sens à son existence, se demandant pourquoi elle vivait. Son mari ne semblait plus l'aimer, les jeunes qu'elle s'efforçait d'aider se moquaient de ses conseils, ses amies finissaient par lui tourner le dos, son désir d'enfant s'était envolé en même temps que son désir pour Suigetsu. Sa vie était un fiasco mais elle s'en contentait, ne trouvant pas le courage suffisant pour tout recommencer ailleurs. Inconsciemment, elle accéléra le pas, comme pour fuir ses idées noires.

Son cœur suspendit ses battements lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant une porte blanche. Elle clôt les paupières et, en inspirant profondément, se résigna à toquer. Une voix fatiguée l'autorisa à entrer. Karin s'exécuta et en tant que bonne psychologue, laissa derrière elle les problèmes qui martelaient sa tête pour s'efforcer de sourire. Assise dans un fauteuil roulant, une vieille femme la regardait approcher d'un œil éteint.

-Bonjour maman, la salua Karin.

Au son de sa voix, la concernée s'anima un peu. De longs cheveux blancs retombaient sur ses épaules et les lignes de sagesse imprimées sur son visage ne ternissaient pas sa beauté. La vieille dame fronça les sourcils et détailla Karin d'un air soucieux.

-Quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

Nullement surprise par cette question incongrue, Karin prit place à côté d'elle.

-Mercredi, maman.

-Oh… mercredi. En quelle année sommes-nous ?

-En 2011.

L'étonnement se peignit sur son visage ridé et elle joignit les mains sur sa poitrine.

-Tu dois te tromper. Nous sommes en 1970.

Karin soupira. La maladie faisait acte de présence aujourd'hui et la jeune rouquine devinait qu'elle ne pourrait entretenir une conversation correcte avec sa mère. Placée en maison de repos à l'âge de soixante sept ans pour Alzheimer, Kano Honjoh terminait sa vie de la plus triste des manières. Elle en avait oublié jusqu'à sa propre fille. Ses moments de lucidité se faisaient de plus en plus rares et ses délires étaient de plus en plus longs. À chaque visite, Karin redoutait le pire.

-Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui, maman ? questionna la rousse avec un léger sourire.

La vieille dame la toisa comme si elle était folle.

-Cessez de m'appeler « maman », je n'ai pas de fille ! railla-t-elle sèchement.

C'était sans doute la phrase la plus cruelle que Karin n'ait jamais entendue. Une chape de douleur lui tomba sur le cœur et ses doigts serrèrent son genou tandis qu'elle sentait les larmes inonder ses yeux.

-C'est moi. Karin.

-Vous ne me dîtes rien ! Cessez de m'importuner jeune fille ou j'appelle la police !

-Maman…

La bouche de Kano Honjoh se déforma en une grimace étrange et ses bras battirent l'air, comme si elle craignait que Karin ne la frappe. Ses sautes d'humeur déconcertantes et la gravité de son amnésie témoignaient de l'avancée de la maladie.

-Allez-vous en ! Au secours ! cria-t-elle de sa petite voix fluette.

Lentement, Karin se leva de sa chaise et recula de quelques pas pour la rassurer. Sa mère la jaugeait avec effroi et elle jugea préférable de partir. Lorsque la maladie prenait possession de son esprit, il ne servait à rien de la brusquer.

-Je… je reviendrai la semaine prochaine, chuchota Karin.

Et sans laisser à sa mère le temps de répondre, elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte. Elle se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de calmer les tremblements de son menton. Les jambes vacillantes et le cœur en miettes, elle sauta dans l'ascenseur et fut heureuse de constater qu'il était désert. À bout de souffle, elle s'appuya contre la paroi de métal et versa quelques larmes feutrées.

Elle serra les dents, contenant les injures qui se bousculaient dans sa gorge. Son cœur tambourinait à n'en plus finir et ses jambes commencèrent à trembler. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira lentement pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration saccadée.

Sa mère lui manquait atrocement. Leur relation, autrefois fusionnelle, n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Sa propre mère, cette femme unique qui lui avait donné la vie ne la reconnaissait plus, la regardait comme une étrangère, la méprisait presque. Elle n'avait jamais rien connu de plus douloureux. À chaque visite, elle ressortait de la maison de repos plus malheureuse encore. Combien de temps encore pourrait-elle supporter cette situation ?

Une brève sonnerie annonça l'ouverture des portes et Karin s'empressa de tamponner ses joues humides avec un mouchoir. Un sourire factice s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle saluait une infirmière dans le hall.

Dehors, le soleil brillait toujours avec intensité mais une douce brise vint caresser le visage de Karin. D'un pas traînant, elle s'approcha d'un banc de pierre désert et s'y laissa tomber en poussant un long soupir. Ses joues portaient encore l'empreinte de ses larmes et la boule qui serrait sa gorge glissa jusqu'à son ventre pour malmener son estomac. Un désagréable frisson hérissa toute la surface de sa peau et elle se frotta énergiquement le bras, espérant le faire fuir.

Le vent souffla légèrement, la faisant tressaillir. Elle tendit une main vers l'horizon et ferma les doigts sur le soleil, comme si elle l'avait enfermé dans son poing, tout en songeant que la nature était bien ce qu'il y avait de plus beau en ce monde chaotique. Elle se remémora les longues promenades dans les bois en compagnie de sa mère et un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres tremblotantes.

Elle ferma les yeux et plongea dans le passé avec une telle intensité qu'elle pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de la résine et le parfum des fleurs. Le bruit de la ville fut bientôt remplacé par le chant joyeux des oiseaux. Le rire cristallin de sa mère retentit dans ses oreilles et la douce chaleur qui l'envahit à cet instant précis éloigna tous ses tracas. S'il y avait bien une chose que la maladie d'Alzheimer ne lui volerait pas, c'était la beauté des souvenirs. Si sa mère les avait oubliés, Karin les conservait, les chérissait, les passait en boucle dans sa tête comme un vieux film dont on ne se lasse jamais. Et elle souriait, belle et fraîche, comme si soudainement, tous ses malheurs s'étaient évaporés.

Qu'importe l'âge, une mère restera toujours la personne dont on aura le plus besoin.

* * *

><p>Bonsoir tout le monde =)<p>

Ce chapitre était un peu long, j'espère que cela ne vous a pas trop dérangé =) Je devais insérer pas mal de choses dedans comme vous avez pu le lire =) En ce qui concerne les cours des jeunes incarcérés, peut-être que vous vous êtes dit que ce qu'ils voyaient en math était très élémentaire mais il faut savoir que la plupart des jeunes qui sont en détention sont en décrochage scolaire, voire déscolarisés. Il faut donc leur ré-enseigner les bases avant d'entamer une matière plus complexe =) sur ce point, je tenais à préciser que Sasuke n'était pas déscolarisé: il avait une scolarité "normale" avant d'entrer au centre, c'est pour ça que j'ai précisé qu'il avait terminé ses exercices avant les autres =) aussi, j'ai commencé à parler de Fugaku Uchiha et même si vous ne savez pas exactement ce qui s'est passé lors de l'agression, je pense que ça vous met sur la piste. La fiction est un peu "lente" à démarrer mais j'ai besoin d'installer tous les éléments dans les premiers chapitres pour que la suite soit cohérente =)

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez apprécié =)

Gros bisous =)

Réponses aux commentaires anonymes:

Réponse à Melany: Coucou =) avant toute chose, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à ta review sur le chapitre 11 de L'homme de sa vie, mais j'ai carrément oublié x) en tout cas je suis contente que tu aies commencé à lire cette fiction aussi =) je suis contente que ça te plaise et oui, Sasuke est plein de surprises mais quant à savoir si ce sont des bonnes ou des mauvaises surprises... haha x) ah oui ? =) eh ben ça me rassure, à vrai dire je n'aimais pas trop la manière dont j'avais tourné la rencontre Sasuke/Naruto mais si ça te plait alors ça me va =) tu aimes quand ils se lancent des pics ? x) ben tu vas pas être déçue alors, du moins au début =) après, leur relation va évoluer vers le YAOI pour notre plus grand bonheur, avouons-le x) LOL ! à force on va croire que j'ai une dent contre Neji, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas x) mais je trouve que le rôle du vilain pas beau lui va à merveille x)

Réponse à Amandine: Coucou =) je suis contente de te retrouver héhé =) je suis contente que le début de cette fic te plaise, j'espère que ça continuera =) oui c'est ça, Sasuke est extérieurement froid mais intérieurement fragile et c'est ce que j'essaie de faire ressortir à travers ses comportements, il essaie d'attirer l'attention sur lui mais ne sait pas s'y prendre comme il faut. Itachi est triste pour Sasuke mais il se sent aussi coupable de ce qui lui arrive =) Sakura n'est pas un personnage principal mais bon, elle est quand même assez présente je trouve =) enfin pour l'instant =) la relation entre Naruto et Sasuke va évoluer lentement mais ça va évoluer x) patience x) excuse-moi mais je ne vois pas ton adresse e-mail donc je ne pourrais pas t'informer de la sortie des chapitres :/

Réponse à Celine: Coucou =) bien sûr que je me souviens de toi =) merci pour tous tes encouragements d'ailleurs, ça m'a fait plaisir =) et puis merci, je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise pour l'instant =) j'espère que tu as apprécié cette suite =)


	6. Chapitre 5

Chanson au piano jouée par Naruto (replacer les trois "w"): /watch?v=NXMXP6zjN2c

Chanson chantée par Naruto (replacer les trois "w"): /watch?v=j4y-RzVGrHg&ob=av2n

**Chapitre 5.**

_Tokyo, 10h30. Cimetière. _

Naruto Uzumaki détestait l'été et particulièrement le mois de juillet. Le vingt deux juillet, plus exactement. Parce que c'est le vingt deux juillet 1994 que la mort vint chercher son père.

Debout face à la pierre tombale qui recouvrait le corps de Minato Namikaze, Naruto laissa ses yeux se perdre sur l'horizon. Le soleil qui régnait sur le monde depuis des semaines se cachait derrière d'épais nuages noirs. L'air était lourd et le vent soufflait fortement, annonçant la venue de l'orage. Déjà, les murmures du tonnerre se faisaient entendre au loin.

Naruto ne connaissait de son père que ce que sa mère voulait bien lui raconter. Inspecteur de la police criminelle de Tokyo, Minato Namikaze fut tué en service pendant la grossesse de sa femme, Kushina Uzumaki. Chaque jour, Kushina répétait à son fils à quel point il pouvait ressembler à Minato. Il possédait son physique avantageux, des yeux aux multiples nuances cobalt et des cheveux d'or. Il avait également hérité de son sourire et de sa jovialité, de son sens de l'humour et de son courage.

Même s'il ne l'avait jamais connu, Naruto se sentait proche de son père. Il se baissa pour déposer un bouquet de tulipes rouges sur la pierre froide. Les fleurs préférées de sa mère. Son regard s'attarda sur la photo de Minato et un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres sèches. Minato lui manquait atrocement et le temps n'apaisait pas sa souffrance. Sans doute ne l'apaiserait-il jamais. Certaines douleurs ne se referment pas, elles ternissent les sourires et dépouillent les yeux de leur éclat lumineux.

Maintes fois Naruto s'était imaginé les moments qu'il aurait pu partager avec son père. Lui aurait-il apprit à rouler à vélo ou à jouer au football ? Viendrait-il le voir lors des concerts organisés par la chorale ? Serait-il venu le chercher à la sortie de l'école primaire ? Aurait-il embrassé son front, le soir, avant qu'il ne s'endorme en lui susurrant au creux de l'oreille qu'il n'y avait aucun monstre sous le lit ?

Toutes ces choses anodines et quotidiennes pour moult enfants, Naruto donnerait le monde pour pouvoir les vivre au moins une fois. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour parler avec son père. N'importe quoi. Il voulait tout savoir de son passé, connaître les moindres détails de son visage, entendre le son de sa voix et l'éclat de son rire, sentir son parfum. Tant de choses que les photos ne parvenaient pas à transmettre mais qui pourtant lui étaient essentielles. Tant de choses qu'il voudrait connaître, tant de choses qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais.

D'un revers de manche, Naruto essuya les larmes silencieuses qui roulaient sur ses joues. Le vent souffla à nouveau, emportant quelques pétales de tulipes.

-Aujourd'hui, cela fait dix sept ans que tu es parti, chuchota Naruto, dix sept ans que je m'interroge sur la personne que tu étais, dix sept ans que je me demande comment serait ma vie si tu étais là, dix sept ans que tu me manques, papa. Aujourd'hui, je chanterai pour toi.

Et sur ces dernières paroles teintées de mélancolie, Naruto tourna les talons. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans le gravier, ébréchant le silence régnant jusqu'alors. Le visage fouetté par le vent âpre et les yeux humides, il s'éloigna d'un pas traînant.

Il ne réagit pas lorsqu'une multitude de gouttes glacées s'abattirent sur lui.

_Tokyo, 10h30. Centre IPPJ. _

Ecoutant attentivement la mélodie de la pluie, Sasuke balayait le long couloir de la section D. En grinçant des dents, il tentait de réprimer la douleur lancinante qui tiraillait son dos. Les corvées ménagères n'étaient décidément pas faîtes pour lui. Il besognait silencieusement, jetant de temps à autre un furtif coup d'œil à l'horloge fixée au mur. D'ici quelques minutes, un éducateur viendrait l'informer de la visite de son frère. À la fois anxieux et impatient de voir Itachi, Sasuke peinait à masquer son empressement et son agitation inhabituelle attirait les regards de quelques codétenus occupés à nettoyer les fenêtres.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et Sasuke n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Sasori. Le rouquin s'occupait de lui depuis presque un mois et l'adolescent reconnaitrait sa démarche précipitée entre mille. Très attentif aux mimiques de son entourage, Sasuke s'amusait à déchiffrer leur comportement, à deviner leurs pensées. Il était même devenu un expert dans ce domaine.

Il savait par exemple que lorsque Karin Hozuki était de mauvaise humeur, elle fronçait en permanence les sourcils et envoyait paître quiconque lui adressait la parole. Quand Itachi était contrarié, il se mordillait frénétiquement les lèvres et était incapable de soutenir le regard de son interlocuteur. Quant à Sasori, Sasuke avait vite compris qu'il se mettait dans une colère noire si on se permettait de le faire attendre trop longtemps.

Feignant l'indifférence, Sasuke continua de balayer le sol déjà propre. Sasori s'arrêta à sa hauteur et, d'une voix calme, l'informa de l'arrivée de son frère. Sasuke posa son balai contre le mur et suivit Sasori jusqu'à la salle des visites sans dire un mot. Assit autour d'une table, Itachi semblait épuisé. Les cernes bordant ses yeux grignotaient ses joues, témoignant de son manque de sommeil. Sasuke prit place en face de son frère aîné qui lui décocha un petit sourire.

-Bonjour Sasuke, le salua Itachi.

-Comment tu vas ?

Sasuke n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Il préférait mettre les choses à plat directement plutôt que tourner autour du pot durant des secondes. Inutile de perdre du temps avec des formules de politesse et des sourires factices. Surpris du ton froid employé par son frère, Itachi fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Je vais bien. Pourquoi ?

-À d'autres. T'as vu ta tête ? T'es passé par la salle de bains avant de me rendre visite ? persifla Sasuke.

-Voilà qui fait plaisir. Merci, Sasuke.

-C'est à cause de Kin, c'est ça ?

Itachi se raidit subitement et inconsciemment, il recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le dossier de la chaise.

-Changeons de sujet, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Mais Sasuke ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

-Itachi, tu passes ton temps à me réprimander alors que tu fiches ta vie en l'air à cause de cette… traînée.

-Ne l'insulte pas ! Je ne te le permet pas !

-T'es obligé d'avoir deux boulots pour entretenir cette nana qui ne tape pas sur un clou, s'exclama Sasuke, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne la fiche pas à la porte ? Tu mérites mieux qu'une fille comme elle !

-Tais-toi Sasuke. Je t'en prie, tais-toi car je sens que je vais m'énerver.

Mais Sasuke ne pouvait pas se taire. Voir son frère dans un tel état à cause de cette fille le rendait furieux. Nerveusement, Itachi pianotait des doigts sur la table.

-Quand je serai dehors, je te jure que j'irai lui dire le fond de ma pensée, cracha Sasuke.

-Ah oui ? Et que vas-tu lui faire hein ? Lui défoncer le crâne avec une batte de baseball ?

Itachi ne réalisa l'ampleur de ses paroles qu'après les avoir prononcées. Sa bouche se referma instantanément. Sasuke tiqua durant une fraction de seconde avant de rajuster son masque d'indifférence. Malgré son attitude calme et mesurée, une colère froide traversait son corps. Sa jambe commença à se balancer sous la table tandis qu'il plantait ses orbes sombres dans ceux d'Itachi qui, mal à l'aise, ne put les affronter.

-Est-ce que cette étiquette va me coller à la peau jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? souffla Sasuke, quand tu me regardes, que vois-tu ? Un vulgaire criminel ou ton frère ?

-Sasuke…

-Réponds !

En soupirant, Itachi glissa une main dans ses cheveux d'ébène. Il réunit tout son courage pour relever le menton et soutenir le regard dur de Sasuke. La question de son frère n'était pas anodine, Itachi le devinait aisément. Le regard des autres faisait de Sasuke un étranger et sous ses airs indifférents, ce dernier le vivait très mal.

-Ecoute Sasuke, je suis désolé d'accord ? balbutia-t-il, j'ai dit ça sans réfléchir. Bien sûr que tu es mon frère, tu le seras toujours. À mes yeux, tu es toujours le même. C'est juste… je suis fatigué et tout ça me dépasse, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider. Pardonne ma maladresse, je fais de mon mieux.

Il passa une main sur son visage tiré par la fatigue et Sasuke ne fut pas capable de lui en vouloir. Son frère était désormais sa seule famille et il ne voulait le perdre pour rien au monde. Si pour le garder auprès de lui il devait accepter Kin, il le ferait. Sasuke baissa les yeux et dans un murmure presque inaudible, formula la question qui le taraudait depuis quelques temps :

-Tu savais… que papa battait maman ? Je veux dire… avant qu'il ne lève la main sur moi, tu savais qu'il la frappait déjà ?

Itachi sentit un désagréable frisson hérisser toute la surface de sa peau. Une vive douleur le prit au cœur et il se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres. Devait-il se montrer franc au risque de décevoir son frère ou devait-il continuer de feindre l'ignorance ? Perdre Sasuke serait pour lui insurmontable. Après de longues secondes de réflexions, il décida de se ranger du côté de la sincérité, jugeant que de toute façon, la situation ne pourrait pas empirer.

-Oui, avoua-t-il, oui, je le savais mais je n'ai jamais rien fait. Encore aujourd'hui, je n'ose pas contredire notre père, je n'ose pas l'affronter. Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur de lui mais quelque chose en moi me retient de… le contrer. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il ne s'en ait jamais prit à moi ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je reste stoïque face à tout ça. Avec Kin, c'est la même chose. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne réagis pas. Je pense que j'en ai juste ras-le-bol des conflits perpétuels. Je veux vivre en paix. C'est tout. Je veux juste vivre en paix.

-Alors quitte-la, répondit simplement Sasuke.

-Si la vie était aussi simple que ça Sasuke, il y aurait moins de gens malheureux sur Terre. En ce qui concerne maman, je l'ai suppliée de quitter papa mais elle ne m'écoute pas. Je savais ce qu'il faisait lorsque nous n'étions pas là, Sasuke. Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai quitté la maison à l'âge de dix huit ans ? Tu n'avais que onze ans à l'époque et je savais que papa te frappait dessus mais je… je ne t'ai pas emmené avec moi, je suis parti en te laissant dans cette maison et sache que je ne me le suis jamais pardonné.

-De toute façon, je ne t'aurais pas suivi. Jamais je n'aurais laissé maman toute seule avec ce taré. Donc tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, Itachi. Même si tu m'avais proposé de te suivre, cela n'aurait rien changé, je serais resté. Je ne suis pas ici par ta faute. Alors cesse de te torturer.

-Oui… mais…

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter, le coupa Sasuke.

Itachi releva la tête et le dévisagea avec incompréhension. La douceur et le calme de sa voix le surprenait. Sasuke se montrait-il gentil pour le déculpabiliser ou pensait-il sincèrement ses mots ? Rien de tout ça. En réalité, Itachi se fourvoyait, il se fourvoyait depuis des mois. Tous se fourvoyaient. Sasuke ne possédait pas une once de méchanceté en lui. Et plus il le regardait, plus Itachi avait le sentiment que son frère n'avait rien à faire dans cet endroit hostile.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Sasuke esquissa un sourire discret. Le cœur d'Itachi rata un battement et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, une chaleur nouvelle traversa son corps.

-Hey Sasuke… approche, souffla-t-il.

Le cadet s'exécuta et se pencha vers l'avant, curieux. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Itachi lui asséna une pichenette sur le front, le faisant sursauter.

-Aïe ! se plaignit Sasuke en massant son front endolori, t'es vraiment un cr…

-… crétin, le coupa Itachi.

Sasuke le détailla avec un mélange de stupéfaction et de curiosité. Le sourire d'Itachi s'élargit.

-Je me souviens que quand tu étais petit, j'adorais te frapper le front de cette manière, expliqua-t-il. Tu te mettais en colère et m'insultait de crétin avant de claquer la porte. Cela m'amusait beaucoup et je recommençais à chaque fois que je te voyais, j'adorais t'ennuyer.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche sur un silence avant de hausser les épaules. Le sourire flottant au coin de ses lèvres n'avait pas disparu. Une sensation de légèreté s'empara d'Itachi. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu son frère sourire ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus vécu d'instant complice avec Sasuke ? Trop longtemps.

Cela faisait des mois que les deux frères ne se parlaient presque plus. Et là, soudainement, le dialogue était facile, fluide. Ils parvenaient même à se sourire et à évoquer un passé douloureux, comme si toutes les épreuves qu'ils venaient de traverser n'avaient jamais existées. Ils échangèrent un regard à travers lequel des sentiments qu'ils croyaient oubliés cheminaient. Et encore une fois, Sasuke comprit la puissance des mots. Il comprit à quel point de simples paroles, un simple regard, pouvaient changer bien des choses, à quel point sourire à une autre personne pouvait éclairer les journées les plus sombres.

-Je suis désolé, Sasuke, susurra Itachi. Excuse-moi pour ce que j'ai dit.

-Un crétin reste un crétin.

Itachi sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine face au sourire bienveillant qu'il lui renvoyait. Sasuke ne lui en voulait pas. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit à cet instant précis n'était comparable à nul autre. Leur lien tenait encore. Il était fragile mais existait toujours. Sasuke pouvait se passer de beaucoup choses mais pas de l'amour de son frère. Parler comme ils venaient de le faire lui redonna un peu du courage qui lui faisait défaut. Et ce fut avec un regret non dissimulé qu'il se leva.

-Je dois y aller, annonça Sasuke, je vais à la chorale aujourd'hui.

Surpris, Itachi haussa les sourcils.

-Ah bon ? Mais nous sommes vendredi. Je croyais que tu n'allais à la chorale que le mercredi après-midi.

-C'est vrai mais madame Hozuki pense que ce n'est pas suffisant. Donc à partir d'aujourd'hui, je me rend à la chorale trois fois par semaine. Le mardi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

-Ca se passe comment là-bas ?

Sasuke s'efforça de sourire.

-Merveilleusement bien, mentit-il, j'avais presque oublié qu'il existait, à l'extérieur de ces murs, des gens capables de sourire. Des gens qui sourient encore. Tu ne trouves pas ça formidable, toi ?

Bien qu'aucun membre de la chorale ne l'appréciait, Sasuke pensait les paroles qu'il venait de débiter. Il aimait les regarder sourire. Juste sourire. Sourire et s'émerveiller. Mis à part Karin Hozuki, rares étaient les personnes qui souriaient entre les murs du centre. Se dire qu'il existait encore des personnes n'ayant pas commis de crime, n'ayant pas tué ou battu quelqu'un, n'ayant pas de sang sur les mains l'apaisait étrangement. Se dire qu'il pourrait peut-être redevenir comme eux un jour lui donnait foi en l'avenir.

Et même si se rendre à la chorale signifiait supporter des regards désobligeants, il y allait de bon cœur. Simplement pour les voir sourire et les entendre rire, simplement pour se rappeler que la vie ne se limitait pas à des murs grisâtres et monotones, pour se remémorer la douceur des beaux jours et la chaleur humaine qu'il avait presque oubliée. Il s'y rendait pour se glisser, le temps de quelques heures, dans la peau d'un adolescent comme les autres.

Et ce fut avec le cœur battant qu'il disparut derrière la porte de métal beige menant au couloir de la section D.

XxXx

Lorsque Naruto pénétra dans la salle de chant, il fut surpris de constater qu'il n'y avait encore personne. Son étonnement se métamorphosa rapidement en joie et avec un large sourire aux lèvres, il s'approcha du piano noir laqué situé dans un coin de la salle. Rêveur, il glissa une main sur le clavier luisant, donnant naissance à une brève mélodie, avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret situé devant l'instrument.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et du bout des doigts, effleura les touches blanches et froides. Le toucher délicat d'un piano engendrait en lui une salve d'émotions uniques. Dans sa tête se pressait déjà une mélodie hasardeuse et il se dépêcha de la rendre réelle. Ses phalanges jouèrent une mélodie teintée de mélancolie. Les notes harmonieuses s'élevaient dans les airs, emportant avec elles la tristesse de Naruto.

Son cœur accéléra le rythme de ses battements et malgré les légers tremblements qui secouaient ses mains, Naruto ne joua pas une seule fausse note. Ses doigts allaient et venaient souplement sur le clavier, répétant inlassablement la même mélodie, composition qu'il avait écrite un soir de novembre où la solitude l'étreignait plus fortement que jamais. Il l'avait écrite, le cœur en lambeaux et le ventre noué, en se jurant de tout mettre en œuvre pour avoir une vie meilleure.

Lorsqu'il jouait du piano, il entrait dans un autre monde. Un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, un monde peuplé de sentiments qu'il tentait de dissimuler derrière son apparence joyeuse et son sens de l'humour parfois douteux. Sous ses paupières closes, des larmes tièdes affluaient. L'un d'elle roula sur sa joue et alla mourir sur ses lèvres. La dernière note arriva et en même temps qu'il la créait, un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il resta de longues minutes dans cette position, les doigts appuyés contre les touches du clavier et les yeux fermés, n'ayant plus conscience que des battements irréguliers de son cœur. La chaude pluie de juillet tambourinait toujours contre la fenêtre. Le temps semblait figé. Puis il ouvrit les paupières et le monde lui apparut différent. Moins maussade et plus lumineux, comme si l'air de musique qu'il venait d'interpréter l'avait dépouillé de tout son chagrin.

Soudain, les talons hauts de Sakura frappèrent le parquet ciré de la salle de chant, le tirant de sa torpeur. Il tourna le visage vers elle et remarqua que Sai l'accompagnait. Il les accueillit avec un large sourire comme si les sanglots qu'il avait tenté de retenir quelques minutes auparavant n'avaient jamais existés. Pourtant, sur sa joue demeurait encore l'empreinte d'une larme.

-Coucou Naruto, le salua Sakura. Tu es en avance !

-C'est parce que je voulais jouer du piano avant la leçon de chant, expliqua le blond. Tu es venu admirer notre talent, Sai ?

Le concerné passa les bras autour de la taille de Sakura, la faisant sourire.

-Je suis venu admirer ma petite-amie, nuance, répondit-il.

Les joues de Sakura rosirent légèrement et avec une tendresse qu'il lui était propre, elle glissa une main dans les cheveux noirs de Sai. Naruto détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Dans ces moments-là, où Sakura ne voyait plus que Sai, il prenait conscience de son infinie solitude. Heureusement, Gaara et Ino ne tardèrent pas à apparaître dans la pièce, empêchant Naruto de sombrer dans la déprime du célibataire endurci. Kurenai surgit dans la salle de chant, Sasuke et Sasori sur les talons.

La professeure de chant proposa de commencer la leçon et tous prirent place sur les chaises. À son grand désespoir, Sasuke remarqua que la dernière chaise libre se trouvait à côté de Naruto. Kurenai avait-elle fait exprès d'exclure de la salle les chaises inutiles pour l'obliger à s'insérer au groupe ? Sasuke était prêt à le parier. Résigné, il s'installa à côté de Naruto en poussant un long soupir. Le blond le détailla avec étonnement, se demandant pourquoi il venait s'asseoir à ses côtés. Perturbé par le regard insistant de Naruto, Sasuke commença à mouvoir sa jambe.

Les prunelles noisette de Kurenai se posèrent sur les deux adolescents et, satisfaite, elle commença sa leçon de chant en expliquant le thème à travailler durant la semaine. Le répertoire musical que les élèves devraient mettre en œuvre était celui du rock. Gaara fut heureux de l'apprendre puisque ce genre musical faisait partie de ses préférés, tout comme Naruto d'ailleurs mais ce dernier était trop occupé à fusiller Sasuke du regard pour écouter les explications de Kurenai.

-Hey ! Tu ne veux pas aller t'asseoir autre part ? siffla Naruto à l'égard de Sasuke.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en tournant la tête dans sa direction.

-Si je m'assois ici c'est parce qu'il n'y aucune place ailleurs, ouvre les yeux, usuratonkachi. Je déteste être à côté de toi. Ton immonde parfum pollue mon air et ta vision me brûle les yeux.

-Moi c'est toi que je déteste ! Assieds-toi par terre !

-Toi, assieds-toi par terre, usuratonkachi !

Naruto allait rétorquer de manière cinglante mais Kurenai fut plus rapide. S'il y avait bien une chose que la professeure de chant ne supportait pas, c'était que l'on parle en même temps qu'elle.

-Si je vous dérange, dîtes-le, gronda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

-Sasuke me déconcentre, cria Naruto.

-C'est incroyable ce que tu peux mentir, usuratonkachi, répliqua le brun.

-Vous me fatiguez tous les deux ! soupira Kurenai, puisque vous n'êtes pas capables de vous comporter en adultes, vous allez apprendre à vous connaître et travailler en duo.

Naruto faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive tandis que Sasuke écarquillait les yeux d'au moins cinq millimètres, espérant être victime d'hallucinations auditives. Il préférait encore apprendre qu'il souffrait de schizophrénie plutôt que de chanter en duo avec le parfait abruti assit à ses côtés.

-Moi ? Travailler avec lui ? répéta le blond en pointant Sasuke du doigt, alors là jamais de la vie !

-Arrête de brailler, usuratonkachi, on dirait une fille, cracha Sasuke.

-Oh toi, ferme-la ou je te fais taire !

-Fermez-la tous les deux ! intervint Sakura, vous êtes lourds ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous disputer, vous plombez l'ambiance de la chorale avec vos gamineries ! Le spectacle a lieu le cinq septembre et nous sommes à la fin du mois de juillet, vous ne pensez pas qu'on a autre chose à faire que se prendre la tête pour des broutilles dignes de l'école maternelle ?

-Cela va faire trois semaines que Sasuke est ici et vous ne faîtes aucun effort pour vous entendre ! intervint Ino, alors si le spectacle d'été ne compte pas pour vous, ça compte pour Sakura, Gaara et moi alors respectez au moins ça !

Un silence oppressant suivit les paroles des deux jeunes filles. Sai dévisageait Sakura, surpris de la voir s'emporter autant pour une telle futilité tandis que Gaara titillait nerveusement les cordes de sa guitare. En poussant un soupir de désespoir, Kurenai toisa les deux garçon d'un air dur.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Kurenai, Sasuke, Naruto, vous interpréterez un duo lors du spectacle. Ce qui veut dire que vous allez devoir coopérer et travailler ensemble en dehors des cours de chant. Je ne tolère aucune protestation et j'exige que vous le fassiez sérieusement. Dans le cas contraire, Naruto, tu seras viré de la chorale, quant à toi Sasuke, je me ferai une joie de venir témoigner de ton caractère antisocial lors de ton procès, histoire que tu passes quelques mois supplémentaires derrière les murs de ton centre IPPJ. Vous avez tout intérêt à travailler correctement et inutile de préciser que je ne veux plus vous voir vous battre, je ne veux même plus vous entendre soupirer. C'est comme ça et pas autrement. Si vous n'êtes pas contents, prenez la porte mais ce sera à vos risques et périls. Je n'hésiterai pas à mettre mes menaces à exécution.

Bouche bée, les deux garçons ne pipèrent mot, penauds. Boudeur, Naruto croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Fier, Sasuke détourna les yeux en lâchant un discret grognement, sans remarquer le sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de Sasori. Kurenai reprit sa leçon, ignorant les mines déconfites qu'affichaient les deux garçons. Elle n'était pas fière de son chantage odieux mais elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait maintenir le calme de la chorale. De temps à autre, derrière le dos de Kurenai, Naruto et Sasuke se jetaient des regards haineux.

-Bon… on travaille ensemble ? demanda sèchement Naruto.

-On a pas le choix, répondit Sasuke sur le même ton.

-Mais que ce soit bien clair, je ne bosse pas avec toi par gaieté de cœur. Je le fait pour ne pas être exclu de la chorale ! Une fois ce foutu spectacle terminé, tu disparaîtras de ma vie !

Sasuke garda le silence. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre ? Devrait-il avouer qu'il était heureux de passer du temps en compagnie d'adolescents de son âge qui n'avaient jamais commis de crime ? Devrait-il avouer qu'à travers leurs sourires et leurs musiques, il retrouvait un peu de réconfort ? Devrait-il avouer qu'il voudrait juste être aimé ?

Jamais il ne l'avouerait. Sa fierté était bien trop grande, sa crainte du ridicule l'était davantage. S'ouvrir aux autres, exprimer ses sentiments, Sasuke ne savait comment le faire sinon par l'agressivité et la violence. Ne supportant plus le regard inquisiteur de Naruto, il baissa les yeux pour étudier ses pieds.

Naruto le détailla durant une poignée de secondes avant de lever la main. Kurenai s'interrompit dans ses explications pour l'interroger du regard. Les yeux de Naruto brillaient avec une telle intensité qu'elle en frissonna.

-Kurenai-sensei, je voudrais chanter.

Un sourire lumineux s'esquissa sur les lèvres de la professeure de chant.

-Je t'en prie, Naruto. Nous t'écoutons, répondit-elle avec douceur.

Le blond se leva de sa chaise et se plaça au centre de la pièce.

-Gaara, tu veux bien m'accompagner à la guitare s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il.

Le rouquin ne se fit pas prier et, en attrapant sa guitare, bondit sur ses pieds. Naruto lui chuchota le titre de la chanson au creux de l'oreille et Gaara hocha la tête en signe d'approbation avant de se placer derrière son ami. Naruto inspira longuement pendant que Gaara donnait naissance aux premières notes de guitare. Et, sans plus attendre, il se mit à chanter.

_This time, This place  
>Misused, Mistakes<br>Too long, Too late  
>Who was I to make you wait<br>Just one chance  
>Just one breath<br>Just in case there's just one left  
>'Cause you know,<br>you know, you know_

_I love you_  
><em>I have loved you all along<em>  
><em>And I miss you<em>  
><em>Been far away for far too long<em>  
><em>I keep dreaming you'll be with me<em>  
><em>and you'll never go<em>  
><em>Stop breathing if<em>  
><em>I don't see you anymore<em>

La tristesse qui secouait chacun de ses mots contrastait avec le sourire qu'il affichait continuellement. Sa voix était puissante, un peu rocailleuse. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sasuke fut touché. Touché par quelqu'un d'autre. À cet instant, Sasuke aurait voulu sonder son cœur, s'infiltrer dans son esprit pour y dénicher ses plus intimes secrets, ses souffrances les plus grandes. En une fraction de seconde, toute la haine qu'il vouait à Naruto Uzumaki s'envola pour laisser place à une émotion inconnue. Naruto le touchait à tel point qu'il en frissonnait. Le moindre de ses mots percutait son cœur, puisait en lui des sentiments qu'il croyait perdus à jamais.

Et là, dans cette petite salle de chant, aux yeux de Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki devint plus qu'un stupide usuratonkachi.

_On my knees, I'll ask_  
><em>Last chance for one last dance<em>  
><em>'Cause with you, I'd withstand<em>  
><em>All of hell to hold your hand<em>  
><em>I'd give it all<em>  
><em>I'd give for us<em>  
><em>Give anything but I won't give up<em>  
><em>'Cause you know,<em>  
><em>you know, you know<em>

_So far away_  
><em>Been far away for far too long<em>  
><em>So far away<em>  
><em>Been far away for far too long<em>  
><em>But you know, you know, you know<em>

Les genoux de Naruto se plièrent légèrement tandis qu'il montait sa voix avec une aisance à couper le souffle. Sans s'en rendre compte, Sasuke se pencha vers l'avant pour mieux entendre sa voix. Les paroles qui franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres sonnaient comme une évidente vérité dans le cœur de Sasuke. Il connaissait le sens de cette chanson, il connaissait mieux que quiconque la douleur que procure la perte d'un être cher. Cette chanson lui rappelait sa mère. Même s'il ignorait que Naruto chantait pour son défunt père, Sasuke se sentit soudainement très proche de lui. Et pour la première fois de sa courte vie, il ne se sentit pas seul, comme si le vide grignotant sa poitrine s'était soudainement comblé.

Sasuke se surprit à penser que s'il se trouvait dans un rêve, il se serait levé pour s'approcher de lui et entendre sa voix de plus près encore. Ils se regarderaient sans ciller et, de sa voix grave, Naruto aurait continué de chanter leur souffrance. Cette souffrance commune sur laquelle Sasuke ne pouvait mettre de nom mais qui lui transperçait le cœur avec une intensité à en faire pleurer ses yeux. Et il sursauta sur sa chaise lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les yeux de Naruto s'humidifiaient aussi.

_I wanted_  
><em>I wanted you to stay<em>  
><em>'Cause I needed<em>  
><em>I need to hear you say<em>  
><em>That I love you<em>  
><em>I have loved you all along<em>  
><em>And I forgive you<em>  
><em>For being away for far too long<em>  
><em>So keep breathing<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<em>  
><em>Believe it<em>  
><em>Hold on to me and, never let me go<em>

_Keep breathing_  
><em>Hold on to me and, never let me go<em>

Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux alors qu'il susurrait l'ultime couplet. Il n'avait pu les retenir. Son cœur cognait fortement contre sa poitrine, drainant le sang plus rapidement. De légers tremblements partirent à l'assaut de son corps et il tenta vainement de les réfréner. Le silence qui suivit le dernier mot qu'il avait chanté en disait long sur l'émotion qui envahissait la pièce.

Naruto garda les yeux fermés de longues secondes, adressant des paroles muettes à son père, en espérant qu'il entende sa voix. Il avait chanté pour lui. Juste pour lui. L'esprit à mille lieues de la salle de chant, il ne se préoccupait pas du torrent de larmes noyant ses joues. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit les visages crispés de ses amis. Ino semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots et Sai jouait nerveusement avec l'un des boutons de son gilet.

Lentement, Sakura se leva pour faire quelques pas dans sa direction. Parce qu'il était son meilleur ami, elle connaissait l'ampleur de sa peine et l'étendue de sa solitude. Parce qu'il était son meilleur ami, ses larmes étaient également les siennes. Elle sembla hésiter avant de le serrer contre son cœur en lui chuchotant quelques paroles réconfortantes. Naruto referma les bras autour de sa taille frêle et malgré la main qui effleurait son dos avec tendresse, il ne ressentit pas la chaleur dont il avait besoin.

Tout en étreignant Sakura, Naruto laissa ses yeux se perdre sur Sasuke. Ils échangèrent un regard dépourvu de toute haine et empli de compassion, un regard qui signifiait que chacun comprenait l'autre.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le début d'une amitié, encore moins celui d'un amour mais le temps d'une chanson, les deux adolescents avaient fait un pas de plus vers l'acceptation.

Le pas qui était sans doute le plus difficile à faire entre un jeune homme qui pourrait donner le monde pour que son père soit encore en vie et un autre jeune homme qui avait failli tuer le sien.

* * *

><p>Paroles de "Far Away", Nickelback. La musique au piano est l'instrumental de "Hello" de Lionel Richie.<p>

Bonsoir tout le monde =)

Je trouve qu'il y a pas mal de dialogues dans ce chapitre, notamment pour la partie entre Itachi et Sasuke, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas trop. Vous avez découvert le répertoire musical de Naruto et aussi la solitude qui le liera à Sasuke par la suite =) J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire en tout cas =) vous avez sans doute vu qu'avant le chapitre, j'ai mis les liens youtube vers les musiques de Naruto mais sans les http et www au début car sinon le lien ne se mettait pas. J'espère que vous avez su les lire =)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Lohj: Coucou =) oui, je suis d'accord. Je trouve aussi qu'ils jugent Sasuke un peu trop vite mais je pense qu'il faut se mettre à leur place =) Sasuke suscite la compassion parce que j'ai développé son passé, ses peurs et ses pensées mais eux ne les connaissent pas donc jugent sans rien savoir de sa vie =) en tout cas, tout ça évoluera par la suite =)

Réponse à Celine: Hello =) héhé merci =) je suis contente que tu aies aimé =) NaruSasu, cette fiction sera du NaruSasu et pas du SasuNaru, j'ai enfin pris ma décision mais dans mes histoires, il n'y a pas vraiment de uke ou de seme sauf sur le plan sexuel, je n'y accorde pas plus d'importance que ça =) Naruto te tape sur les nerfs ? x) je te rassure, je crois que personne n'aime Kin, pas même moi, c'est pour ça que je l'ai mise dans ce rôle d'ailleurs. Merci en tout cas =) j'espère que tu as aimé celui-ci =)

Réponse à Tieneri: Coucou =) je suis contente que ce début te plaise, merci =) Itachi ? eh ben j'en suis vraiment heureuse, j'appréhendais pas mal la manière dont les lecteurs réagiraient face à son caractère un peu passif donc s'il te touche, ça me rassure =) je n'avais pas trop envie de faire un Itachi fort et fier comme on en voit habituellement parce que je trouve que ça ne collait pas au contexte de l'histoire. J'ai voulu faire de lui un homme dépassé par les évènements, qui aime son frère mais ne sait pas s'y prendre =) oui, il y aura encore d'autres chapitres avec Itachi mais je ne développerai pas beaucoup sa relation avec Kin =) Sasuke était très proche de sa mère avant =) je compte faire des flash-back pour parler de l'enfance de Sasuke avant qu'il ne se fasse frapper pour la première fois =) je n'aime pas tellement mettre par exemple Sakura, Ino et encore moins Karin dans les rôles des pimbêches qui vont s'entretuer pour Sasuke et puis voilà, dans cette fic, Sasuke respecte les femmes et sa mère est très importante pour lui =) En ce qui concerne Neji, je n'ai rien contre ce personnage, je l'aime bien aussi =) j'aurais pu mettre n'importe qui d'autre à sa place dans cette histoire mais ça lui est tombé dessus. Mais ça n'a rien de personnel x) Neji est un perso que j'apprécie =) pas de problème, j'aime les longues reviews x)

Réponse à Sasuke22: Coucou =) merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait plaisir =)

Réponse à Hamlet: Hellow =) merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est vraiment gentil d'avoir prit le temps de me donner ton avis alors qu'en général, tu n'en laisses pas forcément =) et puis je suis heureuse de savoir que cette fiction te plaît =) ah oui, tu chantes ? Moi je n'y connais rien en musique donc parfois je rame un peu mais j'aime beaucoup écrire avec cette dimension et si ça te touche, j'aime encore plus héhé =) en fait, je crois que les thérapies avec les arts en général (dont la musique bien sûr) peut vraiment aider pas mal de gens, dont les jeunes délinquants parce que c'est un moyen d'expression, une manière d'excorciser ses peines, de les extérioriser et comme je compte travailler dans ce domaine d'ici quelques années (normalement en tout cas), cette idée m'est venue comme ça =) lol non, ils ne vont pas se sauter dessus tout de suite =) je suis rassurée que ça ne soit pas dérangeant parce que bon quand c'est trop long, c'est un peu lourd aussi je trouve donc j'essaie de garder un rythme "mitigé" =) pardon pour la nuit blanche quand même x) et merci pour tous ces encouragements, ça me fait sincèrement plaisir =) non, tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller en prison après avoir commis un meurtre car je ne compte pas abandonner cette fiction, je la mènerai à terme =) elle me tient vraiment trop à coeur pour que je la laisse =) en tout cas merci beaucoup =)

Réponse à Melany: Coucou =) non le père Uchiha est loin d'être ouvert et super sympa comme tu as pu le lire x) oui, la réaction de Sasuke est trash mais je n'ai pas encore tout dit sur les causes de son "pétage de câble", j'avouerai tout (ou plutôt il avouera tout) dans quelques chapitres =) mdr comme tu dis, ils s'aimeront encore plus après, aussi fort qu'ils se sont haïs x) l'amour commence par la haine, autant dire que ça démarre bien pour eux mais là ils sont obligés de passer du temps ensemble :p merci à toi de lire et de reviewer =)

Réponse à Nezka: Coucou =) je suis heureuse de te retrouver lol contente que tu aies réussi à faire marcher le lien x) je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai émue, aussi triste soit-il =) Sasuke est très complexe, c'est vrai et je suis contente que tu le ressentes de cette manière parce que c'est comme ça qu'il est. Faire passer ce que je veux faire passer par le biais de Sasuke n'est pas toujours évident parce que je dois le faire froid mais froid dans le sens de défense et protection, pas froid par méchanceté et ce n'est pas facile. Il est un peu paumé dans ses sentiments et ne sait pas comment les évacuer, chose qu'il fera par la suite avec la musique =) la relation entre Itachi est Sasuke est comme tu dis, à la fois forte et fragile et je crois que ça se voit davantage dans ce chapitre-là =) je comprends et j'approuvre ton point de vue, je pense que juger les femmes qui subissent ce genre de choses est un peu hâtif =) je veux dire que la vie n'est pas aussi simple que ça, si ça l'était, elles n'attendraient pas et quitteraient leur mari, or l'humain est bien plus complexe que ça =) donc pas de problème, ne t'en fait pas =) en tout cas merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre =)

Je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde =) si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je suis sincèrement désolée :o

Gros bisous à tous =)


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6.**

Juillet se terminait lentement, laissant la place à un mois d'août chaud et suffocant. Le soleil mordait le ciel de sa chaleur blanche et de nombreuses personnes se prélassaient à la douceur de ses rayons, fermant les yeux sous la brise légère qui caressait leur peau bronzée.

Les étudiants profitaient de leurs vacances, s'allongeant dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un cerisier, trempant leurs pieds dans la fontaine située au centre du square. Au parc municipal, les mamans discutaient entre elles, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil à leurs enfants occupés à jouer dans le sable ou à tournoyer sur le tourniquet de métal.

Assises à la terrasse d'un café, Karin et Kurenai rattrapaient le temps perdu. Cela devait faire plus d'une heure que les deux amies parlaient de tout et de rien. Karin évitant soigneusement le sujet « Suigetsu », Kurenai n'osait l'interroger sur son couple. Les deux jeunes femmes en étaient venues à parler de Sasuke Uchiha et de la chorale.

Karin écoutait d'une oreille attentive Kurenai lui rapporter les difficultés qu'elle rencontrait avec Sasuke Uchiha ainsi que ses nombreuses disputes avec Naruto Uzumaki. La professeure de chant expliqua ensuite l'idée saugrenue qui lui avait traversé l'esprit et elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Karin sourire.

-C'est bien ça. C'est vraiment très bien, approuva la jeune psychologue.

-Karin, je viens de te dire que ton protégé est en train de ficher le bordel dans ma chorale et tu me réponds que c'est bien ?

Un petit rire franchit les lèvres de Karin.

-L'insertion au groupe Kurenai, l'insertion au groupe ! Cette idée de travail en duo avec ce Naruto est juste géniale ! C'est exactement ce qu'il faut à Sasuke.

Dépitée, Kurenai poussa un long soupir.

-Ce duo ne fera pas long feu si Sasuke ne chante pas.

-Il chantera. Crois-moi.

-Si tu le dis.

Karin but une longue gorgée d'eau tout en songeant à Sasuke Uchiha. Un léger frisson hérissa toute la surface de sa peau alors qu'elle se remémorait la puissance de sa voix et la tristesse teintant le moindre de ses mots. Ce jeune homme avait tant de choses à dire, tant de choses à montrer, il ne lui manquait que la confiance en soi et elle se maudissait de ne pas trouver les mots justes pour le rassurer.

Malgré le mutisme oppressant et la froideur presque effrayante dont Sasuke faisait preuve, Karin décelait quelques éclats de bonheur dans les profondeurs de ses pupilles noires. Une étincelle singulière fulgurait dans ses yeux lorsque Sasori venait le chercher pour l'emmener à la chorale. Parfois, elle pouvait même voir un petit sourire s'arquer sur ses lèvres fines. Sasuke retrouvait un semblant de réconfort dans cette chorale, une once de bonheur et de rêve.

Le vent souffla doucement et embrassa le visage des deux jeunes femmes. D'un geste élégant de la tête, Karin repoussa les quelques mèches rousses obstruant sa vue. Kurenai la détailla avec une certaine admiration. Son amie était belle, vraiment très belle et elle était fière de se trouver à ses côtés. La vie ne se montrait pas toujours sympathique avec Karin et si elle en était là aujourd'hui, c'était uniquement grâce à son courage et à sa volonté.

Kurenai se souvenait encore des soirées passées au bord du lac universitaire lorsqu'elles avaient dix neuf ans et qu'elles attendaient tant de la vie. Kurenai arrêta ses études de psychologie récemment entamées, ne supportant pas la pression universitaire. Elle n'était pas aussi forte que son amie. Karin s'accrocha à son rêve avec une hargne à la fois admirable et effrayante. Alors qu'elle entamait sa deuxième année universitaire, Karin rencontra Suigetsu et en tomba rapidement amoureuse. Malgré la masse de travail qu'elle devait gérer et sa relation intime avec Suigetsu, Karin trouvait toujours du temps pour Kurenai.

La brunette l'admirait pour ce qu'elle était devenue. Parce que si Karin Hozuki passait la plupart de son temps à sourire et à aider les autres, elle portait encore les traces d'un passé douloureux. Ses sourires lumineux possédaient une fêlure témoignant de sa souffrance mal contenue. Ses sourires vacillaient, ses yeux s'humidifiaient parfois et bien souvent, ses rires dissimulaient les sanglots qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir.

-La chorale fait du bien à Sasuke, Kurenai, lâcha soudainement Karin, laisse-lui juste un peu de temps.

Brutalement ramenée à la réalité, Kurenai la dévisagea avec stupéfaction. Sasuke allait-il mieux grâce à la chorale ? La professeure de chant avait du mal à croire.

-Vraiment ? répondit-elle d'une voix étonnée.

Karin hocha la tête.

-Sasuke ne se bat plus en ce moment alors qu'avant il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il n'agresse un de ses camarades. Tu ne le vois peut-être pas mais je peux t'affirmer que son comportement est en train d'évoluer.

Kurenai ouvrit la bouche sur un silence. Ses lèvres colorées d'un rose tendre s'étirèrent en un léger sourire. Etrangement, elle fut heureuse d'apprendre une telle nouvelle. Sasuke Uchiha mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve mais elle ne pouvait nier son attachement pour cet adolescent taciturne et mystérieux. C'était son doute ce mystère angoissant, cette énigme inscrite sur son visage aux traits parfaits qui le rendaient si attirant.

-Sasuke est si… tu sais, il est difficile à cerner, reprit Karin, il ne s'ouvre pas facilement. Mais pourtant je sais qu'un jour tout ira mieux pour lui. Il est différent.

La brune mordilla la paille gisant dans son verre vide. Elle reconnaissait bien là son amie d'enfance. Depuis toujours, la vie de Karin gravitait autour de son travail. Elle ne parlait que de ces jeunes délinquants qu'elle tentait d'aider et Kurenai devinait que c'était sa principale source de conflit avec Suigetsu. Le jeune homme avait besoin d'elle, il avait besoin de se sentir aimé et compris mais Karin accordait davantage de temps à son travail, oubliant sa vie conjugale.

Maintes fois, Suigetsu lui parlait de déménagement, de jardin spacieux et rempli de fleurs, il lui parla d'enfant. Et à chaque fois elle repoussait ces projets à plus tard, prétextant qu'ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour fonder une famille, chose à laquelle Suigetsu répondait qu'il allait bientôt atteindre ses vingt neuf ans. Son couple battait de l'aile mais elle ne faisait rien pour le sauver. Peut-être qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, après tout. Un an plus tôt, Suigetsu avait imposé un ultimatum à sa compagne : soit elle passait moins de temps au centre IPPJ, soit il la quittait. Karin resta impassible face à cette menace et Suigetsu, trop amoureux pour la mettre à exécution, se ravisa.

Karin interpella le serveur et commanda une autre boisson. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Kurenai posa la question qui brûlait ses lèvres :

-Comment va ta mère ?

Karin se raidit sur sa chaise. Les traits de son visage se durcirent subitement et dans ses yeux s'inscrivirent quelques lignes de mélancolie. Un soupir discret franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et elle balaya la ville d'un regard absent.

-Elle… ça va, répondit-elle d'une voix évasive, toujours aussi sénile mais ça va. Disons qu'elle est en vie.

-Karin… préluda Kurenai.

Un triste sourire se peignit sur le visage de la rouquine.

-Tu sais, dans un sens je suis heureuse qu'elle ait tout oublié, coupa-t-elle. C'est vrai après tout, elle n'avait pas une vie facile. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

Kurenai ne sut quoi répondre, touchée par le mélange de force et de fragilité qui constituait son amie. Karin trempa ses lèvres dans le thé chaud qu'elle venait de commander. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Quelques oiseaux y inscrivaient des poésies invisibles. Un discret sourire illumina son visage.

-Tu sais, dit-elle, c'est peut-être ça l'existence. C'est peut-être réussir à trouver une lueur d'espoir alors qu'autour de nous, tout n'est que saccage et tristesse.

La brunette ne saisit pas immédiatement le sens de ses mots. Elle allait répondre lorsque Karin attrapa sa main. L'intensité avec laquelle brillaient ses yeux coupa le souffle de Kurenai.

-Je suis heureuse que tu sois ici avec moi, Kurenai.

Kurenai lui sourit gentiment. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots leurs yeux dialoguaient pour elles.

XxXx

Cela devait faire plus d'une heure que le cours de chant était terminé mais pourtant Naruto et Sasuke se trouvaient toujours dans le petit local. Prostré près de la porte d'entrée, Sasori tuait le temps en lisant le journal, faisant preuve d'une patience inhabituelle.

Installé derrière le piano noir, Naruto tapotait inlassablement l'une des touches du clavier, donnant naissance à la note « Fa » tandis que Sasuke le jaugeait avec un certain amusement au fond des yeux. Son impassibilité et son indifférence semblaient agacer le blondinet dont la patience s'évaporait un peu plus au gré des minutes. Naruto se surprenait à maudire Kurenai et son idée stupide de duo. À quoi la professeure de chant s'attendait-elle ? Sasuke ne chantait pas et Naruto le haïssait au plus haut point. Jamais ils ne pourraient construire quelque chose ensemble, Naruto en était persuadé. Ils étaient bien trop différents à son goût.

Naruto jeta un furtif coup d'œil à son partenaire et remarqua qu'il était en train de regarder à travers la fenêtre, insouciant et rêveur. Irrité par le comportement désinvolte de Sasuke, Naruto tapa du poing sur le clavier du piano, ébréchant le calme qui régnait jusqu'alors. Surpris par ce bruit soudain, Sasuke sursauta violemment et faillit tomber de sa chaise, ce qui fit ricaner Naruto. Sasuke le fusilla de son regard d'encre tout en se redressant. Sasori en revanche ne leva pas le nez de son journal, désormais habitué aux querelles infantiles des deux adolescents.

-T'as pas envie de chanter là ? rouspéta Naruto, histoire qu'on termine plus vite, j'ai des trucs à faire contrairement à toi.

Sasuke garda le silence et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, exaspérant davantage Naruto. Pourquoi se dépêcherait-il ? Il n'avait pas envie de retourner au centre de détention et même s'il n'appréciait pas la compagnie du crétin blond, il préférait être ici qu'enfermé entre les murs de sa chambre. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à chanter devant l'usuratonkachi. Il craignait la moquerie et le ridicule. Naruto chantait si bien, à tel point que Sasuke se sentait inférieur.

Si sa voix était magnifique, elle avait le don de transmettre les émotions avec une intensité déconcertante, comme si le moindre de ses mots atteignait le cœur de celui qui l'écoutait. Naruto ne se contentait pas de pousser la chansonnette. Il entrait en relation avec les autres par le biais de ses musiques et leur offrait le meilleur de lui-même. Il réussissait à toucher les gens à tel point qu'une fois la chanson terminée, les flammes qu'il avait allumées dans le regard de son public ne s'éteignaient pas. Sa voix rocailleuse et puissante possédait une magie singulière, une magie réparatrice qui donnait envie à quiconque l'entendait de marcher à ses côtés.

Sasuke n'était pas capable d'une telle prouesse. Comment pourrait-il un jour toucher les autres, lui dont le quotidien n'était que solitude et colère ? Comment pourrait-il un jour transmettre des sentiments forts à quelqu'un alors qu'il n'était pas sûr d'en éprouver ? Il n'avait jamais chanté devant quelqu'un, pas même devant Itachi. Les seules fois où il lui arrivait de fredonner une chanson, il le faisait sous la douche, là où personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Karin Hozuki et Itachi parlaient de talent mais il estimait ne pas en avoir. Comment pourrait-il disposer d'un quelconque talent, lui dont le dos s'alourdissait sous le poids du mot « coupable » ?

Il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Naruto Uzumaki et sans doute n'y arriverait-il jamais. Il voyait en lui toutes ces choses qui lui faisaient défaut. Il l'enviait autant qu'il le méprisait mais par-dessus tout, il l'admirait. Il admirait l'aisance avec laquelle il défiait les limites de sa tessiture grave, il admirait les émotions qu'il faisait naître de par ses mélopées mélancoliques, il admirait la chaleur humaine qu'il dégageait continuellement ainsi que ses sourires incandescents. Mais même s'il l'observait de loin, Sasuke avait deviné que sa bonne humeur quotidienne et sa jovialité naturelle n'étaient que des protections. Parce que Sasuke l'avait remarquée, cette fêlure, cette tristesse mal contenue qui ternissait le moindre de ses sourires et voilait ses yeux de chagrin. C'était sans doute cette souffrance grossièrement dissimulée qui poussait Sasuke à s'intéresser à lui.

Sasuke songeait que peut-être, ils n'étaient pas si différents.

-Oh ! Tu écoutes quand je te parle ?

La voix rauque et agressive de Naruto ramena Sasuke à la réalité. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que Naruto s'était levé. Veste sur le dos, il semblait sur le point de partir.

-Je ne peux pas… je ne peux vraiment pas chanter avec toi, siffla le blond. Tu m'agaces. Ton arrogance m'agace, je déteste cette manière que tu as de me prendre de haut, je déteste ton regard. Désolé, ce sera sans moi et si Kurenai-sensei me vire de la chorale, j'en trouverais une autre.

Son ton était froid et catégorique, tout comme son regard. Sasuke plongea dans les perles azur occupées à le dévisager avec mépris. Derrière cette colère excessive, il perçut une fois de plus cette effroyable lueur de mélancolie. Cette tristesse ne le quittait-elle donc jamais ? Naruto le jaugea durant une poignée de secondes avant de hausser les épaules et de s'éloigner en marmonnant des insultes entre ses dents.

Affalé sur sa chaise, Sasuke serra les poings. L'envie de le retenir le prit d'assaut et il se retourna vivement pour l'interpeller. Mais Naruto n'était déjà plus là. Il ne restait de lui que l'odeur mentholée de son parfum. Comme un automate, Sasuke se leva et fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre entrouverte. Le vent caressa docilement son visage et ébouriffa sa chevelure d'ébène. Le cœur cognant à un rythme effréné, Sasuke attendait avec une certaine impatience le moment où Naruto apparaitrait dans son champ de vision.

Lorsqu'enfin il l'aperçut, il s'approcha davantage de la fenêtre et y colla ses mains. La mine renfrognée peinte sur son visage au teint hâlé serra le cœur de Sasuke. Machinalement, Naruto enfonça les écouteurs de son Ipod dans ses oreilles avant de grimper sur son vélo. Sasuke eut le sentiment que ses myocardes se sectionnaient un par un et sans s'en rendre compte, il porta une main à sa poitrine douloureuse.

Pendant un bref instant, il espéra de toutes ses forces que Naruto se retourne pour le regarder. Peut-être aurait-il alors changé d'avis, peut-être aurait-il pu lire en lui tout comme lui s'évertuait à le faire depuis le fameux jour où il l'avait écouté chanter _Far away_. Peut-être alors serait-il revenu dans la salle de chant et peut-être auraient-ils chanté ensemble. Mais Naruto ne se retourna pas. Il s'en alla simplement.

Un discret soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Sasuke pour former un cercle de buée sur la vitre froide. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et l'image de Naruto pédalant sur son vélo se dessina dans son esprit. Vers où s'en allait-il ? Allait-il retrouver quelqu'un ? Rentrait-il chez lui ? Son front se colla à la fenêtre et il s'abandonna à sa peine.

Chaque jour, Sasuke ressentait le même vide, la même tristesse. Chaque jour, alors qu'il regagnait sa petite chambre morne et mal éclairée, alors qu'il retournait dans cette insupportable solitude, les éducateurs rentraient chez eux. Sans doute retrouvaient-ils leur famille. Embrassaient-ils leur femme une fois à la maison ? Avaient-ils des enfants ? Dînaient-ils en famille ? Regardaient-ils ensuite la télévision tous ensemble ou disputaient-ils une partie de Monopoly ?

De sa fenêtre entourée de barreaux noirs, Sasuke pouvait apercevoir le parking du centre IPPJ et dès qu'il voyait Sasori Akasuna grimper dans sa voiture, une chape de douleur lui tombait sur le cœur. Il se demandait si le rouquin fréquentait quelqu'un, s'il avait des enfants ou s'il était marié. Il se demandait aussi si, une fois dehors, Sasori l'oubliait. Sasuke comptait-il un minimum pour cet éducateur ou n'était-il qu'un misérable de plus ? Le jeune homme tentait de se convaincre que Sasori Akasuna l'appréciait tout de même un peu. Parce qu'un peu était tout de même mieux que pas du tout.

Sasuke donnerait le monde pour connaître le bonheur d'être aimé. Être aimé. Il n'en demandait pas davantage. Il se fichait de la manière dont on pouvait l'aimer. Être aimé mal, être aimé peu, être aimé violemment ou hypocritement… tout cela l'importait. Il voulait simplement ressentir la chaleur de quelqu'un d'autre, il souhaitait s'ouvrir, conter ses peines et ses secrets les plus intimes à une personne capable de le comprendre sans le juger. Etait-ce trop demandé ?

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans son dos et il ne sursauta pas lorsque la main chaude de Sasori se posa sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux vers son éducateur et le sourire qu'il lui envoyait calma ses angoisses.

-Nous devons y aller, Sasuke, souffla Sasori.

Sasuke opina de la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte, Sasori sur les talons. Et comme à chaque fois, le trajet jusqu'au centre IPPJ se déroula dans un silence religieux. La tête lourde de regrets, Sasuke clôt les paupières quelques instants, se laissant bercer par l'air de musique planant dans le véhicule. Il savourait ses derniers instants de plénitude, nullement pressé de regagner sa géhenne routinière.

Une fois arrivés au centre, Sasori secoua doucement l'épaule de Sasuke, le ramenant dans une réalité difficile. Les orbes sombres de Sasuke s'arrêtèrent sur les hauts murs qui leur faisaient face. Les murs gris et mornes se dressaient devant lui, tel un défi. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et serra le poing. Il tiendrait le coup. Il tiendrait, il n'avait pas le choix.

Plus que cinq mois.

XxXx

Lorsque Naruto arriva enfin chez lui, le soir commençait déjà à engloutir Tokyo. Au loin, le soleil tombait dans l'horizon, comme un astre mort, baignant le ciel de sa lumière orangée. En sifflotant un air de musique rock, Naruto rangea son vélo dans le garage avant de pénétrer dans la maison. C'était une demeure modeste et assez petite mais sa mère et lui s'y sentaient bien. La chaleur du hall d'entrée l'enveloppa immédiatement et il se dépêcha de se débarrasser de ses chaussures avant de gagner le salon. Un léger sourire se courba sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut sa mère, occupée à repasser le linge.

À pas de loup, il s'approcha d'elle, une mine malicieuse peinte sur son visage rosi par le vent. Il bondit sur elle en poussant un cri, la faisant violemment sursauter. Dans un réflexe défensif, Kushina se retourna à la volée en brandissant son fer à repasser avec la ferme intention de cogner fermement l'intrus ayant osé s'infiltrer chez elle. Naruto recula de quelques pas, évitant de justesse le fer brûlant et tandis qu'il riait à n'en plus finir, Kushina fronçait les sourcils, mécontente.

-Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze ! gronda-t-elle, ne me refait plus jamais un coup pareil !

Et en voyant qu'il continuait de rire à en pleurer, elle lui asséna une tape sur l'épaule tout en l'insultant d'idiot.

-Comment ça s'est passé à la chorale ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant son activité.

Le rire du blondinet s'évanouit subitement. Les traits de son visage se durcirent, trahissant sa colère et sa peine. Il baissa tristement les yeux pour étudier ses pieds.

-Pas très bien, murmura-t-il.

Surprise, Kushina l'interrogea du regard. Comme s'il venait de prendre conscience de la mine déconfite qu'il devait afficher, Naruto s'efforça de sourire.

-Enfin, il y a des jours comme ça, reprit-il. Demain sera mieux.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? s'enquit Kushina.

-Mais oui ! Tout va très bien, assura-t-il en battant l'air de la main pour appuyer ses dires.

Naruto ne lui laissa pas le luxe de répondre et s'enfuit en courant presque. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre. En soupirant de fatigue, il s'écroula sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Quelque chose de doux et poilu frôla son visage. Il ouvrit un œil et avec une infinie douceur, caressa le pelage roux de son chat, Kyubi.

-Salut Bibi, souffla-t-il.

Le chat s'allongea à ses côtés en ronronnant de bonheur. Les pensées de Naruto s'envolèrent vers Sasuke Uchiha et une salve de sentiments contradictoires l'envahirent. Il ne savait que penser de ce jeune homme arrogant et silencieux. Son mutisme et sa froideur l'effrayaient autant qu'ils le fascinaient.

Il se souvenait encore de l'arrivée de Sasuke à la chorale. La première chose qui l'eut frappé chez cet adolescent taciturne n'était autre que sa beauté froide et austère. Une beauté impénétrable et dépourvue de toute apprêté. Dès qu'il eut aperçu, Naruto eut envie de faire sa connaissance, d'aller lui parler, mais surtout, il eut envie de le voir sourire et s'émerveiller. Si Kurenai Yuhi n'avait pas parlé de son acte criminel, peut-être qu'ils seraient amis, désormais. Il s'étonnait de ressentir une certaine compassion pour Sasuke même s'il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait lever la main sur l'un de ses parents.

Pour lui qui n'avait jamais connu son père, il était inconcevable de détester cet homme unique dont le sang coulait dans nos veines. Souffrant beaucoup de l'absence de Minato, Naruto s'en était forgé une image idéale. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer un seul instant qu'un père puisse se montrer violent et maltraitant envers ses enfants.

Il ne comprenait pas la solitude de Sasuke, bien qu'il l'ait remarquée. Et parce qu'il ne la comprenait pas, il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes. Dès qu'il le voyait, il sentait une bouffée de colère l'envahir. Ce garçon avait la chance de connaître son père et il osait le cogner ? Comment pourrait-il un jour s'entendre avec un tel individu ?

Naruto serra les dents. Kyubi dormait paisiblement, insouciant, le corps collé à celui de son maître. Sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison, la culpabilité déferla en lui comme une vague. Il se sentit soudain coupable de ses réactions agressives et puériles envers Sasuke. Il ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup mais était-ce une raison de le violenter dès qu'il le voyait ?

Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se redressait sur son séant. Son regard se perdit à travers la fenêtre et il constata que le soleil n'était plus. Seules quelques couleurs pâles se disputaient le ciel. Naruto se demanda si, de là où il était, Sasuke voyait le même ciel que lui.

Dans le firmament, une étoile brillait plus intensément que les autres.

* * *

><p>Coucou =)<p>

Très franchement, je n'apprécie pas ce chapitre =) je le trouve un peu plat, il est assez transitoire, il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose mais j'espère que vous l'avez tout de même apprécié. Dans le chapitre suivant, Sasuke va enfin chanter (avouez que vous n'y croyez plus) =) et l'histoire va enfin démarrer =) vous saurez aussi ce qui s'est exactement passé le soir où il a agressé son père =)

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Celine: Coucou =) merci, je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre 5 =) j'espère que cette suite ne t'as pas trop déçue x) Naruto est remonté dans ton estime ? x) il n'a pas eu de chance non plus =) il faut croire que ma cruauté n'a pas de limites. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le dialogue entre les deux frères, j'avais peur qu'il soit un peu ennuyeux =) j'espère que tu ne me détestes pas trop à cause de ce que je fais subir à Itachi s'il est ton perso favori x) Pour répondre à ta question, Naruto et Sasuke commenceront à se rapprocher dès le chapitre suivant =) ensuite, tout s'enchaînera assez vite je pense =)

Réponse à Sasuke22: Hey =) merci beaucoup, c'est gentil =) je suis contente que tout ça te plaise même si je n'avais pas spécialement envie de te faire pleurer x)

Réponse à Hamlet: Hellow =) ah oui lol c'est le genre de remarque "made in Uchiha" x) je suis contente que la suite te plaise alors =) j'essaie de poster environ un chapitre par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines quand je suis à la bourre et en général je poste le week-end ou en fin de semaine =) ah ça me rassure de lire ça venant d'une chanteuse =) parce que c'est vrai que j'ai un peu galéré pour l'expression des sentiments de Naruto, moi qui n'y connait pas grand-chose... =) mdr si tu t'amuses, c'est l'essentiel x)

Bisous =)


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7.**

« _Tout en lui m'énerve. Son sourire m'énerve. Je déteste son rire chaleureux qui me rappelle un bonheur à jamais perdu, je déteste cette sensation inconnue qui me traverse tout entier à chaque fois que je l'entend chanter, je déteste sentir mon cœur accélérer ses battements lorsqu'il sourit stupidement. Je le hais vraiment, ce crétin blond, cet usuratonkachi insignifiant. Mais ce que je déteste le plus chez lui, c'est sa façon de m'ignorer. _»

D'un œil absent, Sasuke relut le texte qu'il venait de griffonner hasardement. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la dernière phrase et un frisson désagréable hérissa toute la surface de sa peau. Naruto ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis leur dernière répétition. À la chorale, le blond le niait superbement, ne lui jetant pas le moindre regard, ne réagissant même pas à ses piques parfois odieuses. Même si Sasuke n'approuvait pas cette méthode, se montrer désagréable avec Naruto était un moyen d'attirer son attention. Mais désormais, le blond semblait se ficher éperdument de lui. Il était devenu comme les autres : indifférent.

Dans un geste furieux, il emprisonna la page noircie d'encre entre son pouce et son index avec la ferme intention de la déchirer, de la mutiler, d'effacer cette douleur lancinante que ce crétin blond engendrait en lui. Sasuke se ravisa tout aussi vite lorsque ses orbes onyx s'arrêtèrent une nouvelle fois sur le texte et sur un mot en particulier : usuratonkachi. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se remémorait la mine mécontente se peignant sur le visage de Naruto à chaque fois qu'il le surnommait de cette façon. Usuratonkachi. Il ne pouvait pas déchirer ce mot.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait le détester, cet usuratonkachi !

Il détestait cette salve de sentiments contradictoires qu'il faisait naître au plus profond de son cœur. Un mélange de colère et de douceur prenait possession de son âme à chaque fois qu'il croisait ce regard aux multiples nuances cobalt et il se sentait défaillir dès qu'il le voyait sourire. Il abhorrait carrément cette impression de légèreté et de liberté déferlant en lui comme une cascade dès que Naruto dévoilait son talent musical. À ses côtés, malgré les regards méprisants et les nombreuses remarques désobligeantes dont il faisait l'objet, Sasuke se sentait faible, vulnérable. Et ça, il ne le supportait pas.

Soudain, le verrou de la porte de métal bleu cliqueta dans un bruit discret et Sasuke s'empressa de cacher son cahier sous le matelas. Avec un large sourire aux lèvres, Sasori pénétra dans la petite chambre qu'il balaya d'un bref regard.

-Sasuke, nous sommes mardi aujourd'hui, dit-il, tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

-Séance avec madame Hozuki, répondit laconiquement l'adolescent.

-C'est ça !

Sasori continuait de sourire béatement et Sasuke se retint d'éclater de rire. Sourire de cette manière n'allait pas du tout à cet homme réputé pour son extrême rigidité. Depuis quand Sasori Akasuna se montrait-il souriant d'ailleurs ? Tout en suivant ses pas dans le long couloir menant au bureau de Karin Hozuki, Sasuke s'amusa à imaginer divers scénarios risibles et grotesques.

Il songea d'abord que Sasori avait certainement dû rencontrer quelqu'un mais se ravisa immédiatement lorsqu'il le surprit en train de reluquer sans pudeur le postérieur d'une des cuisinières du centre. Sasori était bien trop conformiste et soucieux des règles pour tromper son conjoint ou sa conjointe. Ensuite, l'idée saugrenue qu'il pouvait avoir gagné à l'Euromillions le fit ricaner mais son esprit rationnel se manifesta rapidement, argumentant que si Sasori Akasuna avait gagné le gros lot, il ne s'embêterait certainement pas à s'occuper de jeunes délinquants. Finalement, tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant la porte en bois de chêne de Karin Hozuki, Sasuke opta pour l'ultime explication qu'il envisageait : Sasori Akasuna était tout simplement heureux. En ignorant les gloussements de Sasuke, Sasori toqua à la porte. La voix douce de Karin leur permit d'entrer.

Sasuke pénétra dans le bureau et un agréable parfum de cannelle titilla ses narines. Confortablement installée sur son siège, Karin l'invita à s'asseoir sur le petit fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Sasuke obtempéra dans dire un mot, se contentant simplement d'examiner les moindres détails de cette pièce qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur.

Les quelques plantes vertes disposées ça-et-là donnaient au bureau une atmosphère relaxante, propice au dialogue, tandis que les nombreux tableaux recouvrant les murs témoignaient de la passion de Karin pour l'art. Il y avait une peinture que Sasuke aimait particulièrement : elle représentait une mère nourrissant son bébé. Elle le tenait dans ses bras d'une manière à la fois douce et ferme, le regardant téter d'un œil brillant. Une multitude d'émotions ressortaient de ce tableau peint par un artiste méconnu.

Sentant le regard insistant de Karin peser sur lui, Sasuke ancra ses orbes sombres dans ceux de la jeune psychologue. Elle lui décocha un sourire tendre auquel il ne répondit pas.

-Alors Sasuke ? Qu'as-tu à me raconter ? Que s'est-il passé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Sasuke haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte avant de reprendre son inspection des lieux. Karin attrapa un stylo et nota quelque chose sur une feuille vierge. Le silence régnant dans la pièce remplissait Sasuke de quiétude. Seule la pointe du Bic roulant sur le papier se faisait entendre. Le jeune homme inspira longuement, ancrant en lui l'odeur sucrée qui flottait dans l'air. Durant un court instant, il s'imagina ailleurs, il s'imagina différent. Le rappel à la réalité fut brutal et il eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le cadre de bois bleu gisant sur le bureau.

Derrière le verre se trouvait une photo. Sasuke reconnut aisément Karin Hozuki grâce à sa chevelure du feu et à son sourire particulier. Cependant, il se demanda qui pouvait bien être la vieille femme souriant aux côtés de la psychologue. Piqué dans sa curiosité, il ne put se taire.

-C'est une photo de vous et votre mère ? demanda-t-il.

Lentement, Karin leva les yeux vers lui. La surprise se lut sur son visage. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'entendait parler au cours d'un entretien. Son regard glissa sur la photo et la lueur mélancolique qui y fulgura n'échappa pas à Sasuke.

-Oui, répondit-elle, c'est ma mère et moi.

-Je n'avais jamais vu cette photo auparavant.

Karin sourit avec douceur.

-Oh… c'est parce qu'elle n'est là que depuis hier.

Sasuke la jaugea durant une fraction de secondes avant de reporter son attention sur la photo. Karin semblait si heureuse. Le sourire à jamais figé sur le papier ne ressemblait pas celui qu'elle s'efforçait d'afficher entre les murs du centre. Son sourire avait perdu de sa lumière ancestrale, il était plus terne, plus morne, comme s'il n'avait plus aucune raison de se montrer au monde. Intéressé, Sasuke se pencha vers l'avant et pointa le cadre de l'index.

-Je peux regarder de plus près ? questionna-t-il.

Masquant sa stupéfaction du mieux qu'elle le put, Karin opina de la tête. Sasuke attrapa le cadre et l'examina attentivement. La photo avait dû être prise en automne si on en croyait les couleurs orangées teintant les feuilles des arbres. Il devait certainement faire froid ce jour-là les joues de Karin Hozuki étaient presque aussi rouges que ses cheveux malmenés par le vent. La vieille dame, quant à elle, souriait, les yeux brillants et les joues creusées par deux petites fossettes discrètes. Bras dessus, bras dessous, elles semblaient vivre un vrai moment de bonheur.

-Vous aviez l'air très proches, murmura Sasuke.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Nous l'étions.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et l'interrogea du regard.

-Vous l'étiez ? demanda-t-il, est-ce que ça veut dire que vous ne l'êtes plus ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est un peu trop personnel, Sasuke.

-Pardon.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bois bleu entourant la photo. La nostalgie le prit d'assaut et il tenta de réfréner les souvenirs douloureux qui peuplaient sa tête, le bonheur à jamais perdu qui lui manquait tant. Il se remémora les beaux jours passés aux côtés de sa mère à l'époque où tout allait bien, à l'époque où il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les bras de celle qui lui avait donné la vie étaient couverts d'ecchymoses. Il regretta son enfance et sa naïveté, il regretta les sourires de sa mère et le timbre de sa voix. Les larmes noyèrent ses yeux et il ravala la boule s'étant formée dans sa gorge.

-Je… je voudrais juste qu'elle m'aime, vous savez, souffla-t-il.

Les sourcils de Karin se froncèrent légèrement. Le cœur battant, elle attendit, pressentant sa confession. Après plus d'un an de patience et de travail silencieux, Sasuke était enfin prêt à lui parler. Le jeune homme fixait la photo d'un œil hagard. Sa langue se délia avec aisance, comme si elle était heureuse de se délivrer du fardeau qui l'assénait.

-J'ai juste voulu la protéger. Je ne supportais plus de l'entendre hurler, de l'écouter pleurer, je ne supportais plus de voir son beau visage balafré de cicatrices. Je ne supportais plus de le regarder la battre du matin au soir. Je devais faire quelque chose. Je devais protéger ma mère. Itachi n'était plus là, c'était mon rôle de la défendre. Vous savez ce que ça fait de voir sa mère pleurer, madame Hozuki ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Je me souviens que ce jour-là, j'avais passé une mauvaise journée, reprit Sasuke. Vous savez, le genre de journée où vous auriez mieux fait de rester au lit parce que vous enchaînez les catastrophes. Lorsque je suis rentré chez moi, mon père n'était pas encore là et ma mère cuisinait tranquillement. Itachi ne vivait déjà plus à la maison. Nous n'étions qu'à trois. Je suis tout de suite monté dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs parce que je me souviens que ce soir-là, il y avait un film que je souhaitais regarder. Tout allait bien jusqu'au moment où il est arrivé. Il… il avait ce pas… ce pas précipité, vous savez, ce pas qu'ont les gens toujours pressés. Ce pas rapide et impatient. Mon père marchait de cette manière. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans la cuisine, je ne sais pas pourquoi mon père s'est énervé. Quand j'y pense, je doute qu'il ait besoin d'une raison précise pour se mettre en colère et tabasser ma mère. Bref. Il a commencé à hurler comme un fou et j'ai tout de suite compris ce que cela signifiait, j'y étais habitué après tout, ce genre de scène rythmait mon quotidien. Je me suis levé et… et j'ai dévalé les escaliers en quatrième vitesse. Quand je suis arrivé dans la cuisine, ma mère était déjà à terre. Il rouait son corps de coups et il avait ce visage haineux, ce visage que je déteste tant et qui alimente chacun de mes cauchemars. Alors je me suis précipité pour l'éloigner d'elle mais il m'a envoyé valser d'un coup de poing en pleine figure. Même si j'avais grandi, mon père restait plus fort que moi… je veux dire physiquement.

Sasuke reprit son souffle et, du pouce, caressa les sourires à jamais figés sur la photographie.

-Quand j'étais gamin, continua-t-il, j'étais fan de baseball mais ma mère n'a jamais voulu que j'y joue. Elle trouvait ce jeu trop dangereux. Sans qu'elle ne le sache, Itachi m'a acheté une batte et m'a appris à jouer. Il avait fait beaucoup de baseball dans son lycée. Donc je suis retourné dans ma chambre pour prendre la batte de baseball cachée sous mon lit. Puis je suis retourné dans la cuisine. Encore une fois, je lui ait demandé de la lâcher mais vous savez ce qu'il a fait ? Il a souri. Cet enfoiré m'a regardé et a souri. Et quand il a vu ma batte de baseball, il a littéralement éclaté de rire et là je…

Il marqua une courte pause et leva les yeux vers Karin. Un désagréable frisson parcourut le corps de la rouquine et soutenir le regard haineux de Sasuke fut une véritable épreuve.

-Vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit ? Il m'a dit « Sasuke, tu n'auras jamais le cran de t'en servir. Ta main tremble, tu n'es qu'un lâche. » Je crois que je me souviendrai de ces paroles jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Quand il a dit ça… quelque chose s'est passé en moi. Je ne saurais pas vous expliquer la sensation qui m'a envahi à ce moment précis. J'étais humilié. J'étais en colère. Oui, j'étais en colère. Mais ce n'était pas seulement la colère de l'instant. C'était toute cette colère, toute cette haine que j'avais emmagasiné jusque-là, toute la rancœur que je lui vouais qui s'est soudainement libérée. Alors je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je me suis jeté sur lui. Et j'ai frappé.

Sa voix vacillait vers l'aigu et il serra les dents pour retenir les larmes tièdes dans lesquelles baignaient ses yeux. Pendue à ses lèvres, Karin attendait la suite, à la fois choquée et peinée pour ce garçon que tout le monde considérait comme un vulgaire assassin.

-Au début, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, reprit Sasuke. Je voulais juste… je voulais juste qu'il la lâche, c'est tout. Mais ensuite la haine a prit le pas sur la raison et j'ai continué de le frapper même après qu'il eut lâché ma mère. Je l'ai frappé, frappé et encore frappé, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, c'était horrible. Vraiment horrible. Et puis sans que je ne comprenne comment ni pourquoi, Itachi a débarqué de nulle part pour m'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Encore aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu faire une chose pareille, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai failli tuer mon propre père. Mais pourtant, je n'ai ni regret ni remord. J'ai protégé ma mère. J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire. C'est tout.

Sa dernière phrase sonna comme une délivrance. Un lourd silence suivit ses paroles. On pouvait presque entendre le vent souffler à travers les interstices des fenêtres. Le temps semblait figé. Sasuke tenait toujours le cadre entre ses mains tremblotantes, contemplant la photographie avec une pointe de peine et de soulagement. Choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Karin tentait de remettre ses idées en place, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire, à ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'aider.

Désormais, elle connaissait la vérité. Qu'allait-elle en faire ? La culpabilité la traversa comme une vague et elle serra les poings. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas songé plus tôt ? Si elle s'était montrée plus perspicace et plus maligne, elle aurait pu défendre la cause de Sasuke au tribunal. Au fond d'elle, Karin avait toujours su que Sasuke était différent des autres, elle avait toujours pensé que sa place ne se trouvait pas entre les murs de ce centre. Il ne possédait pas ce regard éteint et blasé, il ne possédait pas ces yeux dénués d'espoir, il ne possédait pas ces lèvres figées qui ne savaient plus comment sourire, il ne possédait pas ce cœur dur et indifférent. Ses yeux brillaient intensément, son sourire se dévoilait parfois, son cœur était grand ouvert.

Tout en lui n'était que rêve et espoir. Sasuke n'avait pas oublié comment rêver. Dans ses yeux se dessinait un avenir prometteur, un avenir flamboyant. Elle y croyait pour lui. Contrairement aux dires des journalistes, Sasuke était un jeune homme gentil et passionné. Il n'était qu'un adolescent qui avait un jour emprunté le mauvais chemin. Il n'était qu'un adolescent obligé de grandir plus rapidement que les autres, un adolescent seul et perdu qui un jour ne fut plus capable de se contenir. S'il avait pu choisir une autre voie, sans doute l'aurait-il fait.

Karin poussa un long soupir et, nerveusement, se frotta le bras. Les yeux toujours fixés sur la photographie, Sasuke semblait prisonnier de ses souvenirs douloureux.

-Sasuke… préluda la rousse.

-Je l'aime, coupa l'adolescent. Je l'aime tellement, je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle alors… pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'aime pas ? Vous pouvez me le dire ?

Non, Karin ne le pouvait pas. Hélas, son niveau d'études ne lui permettait pas de répondre à une telle question. Elle ouvrit la bouche sur un silence, recula dans le fond de son siège, fronça les sourcils, mais ne répondit pas. La phrase de Sasuke martelait sa tête et serrait son cœur. À cet instant précis, elle prit conscience de l'infinie solitude de Sasuke. Elle comprit à quel point son cœur pouvait être brisé. Son manque d'amour sautait aux yeux et le vide qui grignotait sa poitrine était tel que Karin aurait presque pu le voir.

Machinalement, elle se leva pour s'approcher de lui. Curieux, il leva les yeux vers elle tandis qu'elle posait une main compatissante sur son épaule. Ce léger contact calma ses angoisses et sans s'en rendre compte, il murmura un « merci » inaudible. Le regard que Karin posait sur lui n'avait pas changé. Il ne la remercierait jamais assez pour ça. Malgré la gravité de son acte, malgré sa confession inattendue et douloureuse, elle continuait de le regarder de la même manière. Et pour lui, il n'existait rien de plus précieux.

-Pourquoi… ne m'as-tu pas dit tout ça plus tôt, Sasuke ? souffla la rousse, j'aurais pu agir, j'aurais pu t'obtenir une peine moins lourde ou parler à la juge Tsunade.

Sasuke ignora ces paroles, les contrant par une autre question.

-Vous savez ce que répondait ma mère lorsque je lui disait de quitter mon père ?

Le cœur de Karin suspendit ses battements durant un court instant. Sasuke planta ses orbes sombres dans les siens. La colère fulgurant dans les profondeurs de ses pupilles noires se fondit derrière une tristesse immuable.

-Non je… je ne le sais pas, Sasuke.

Le jeune homme échappa un rictus mesquin.

-Elle disait « ce n'est pas de sa faute, Sasuke, ton père est malade. Un jour, ça ira mieux, tu verras. » Mais ça n'ira jamais mieux. Pourquoi aurais-je dit quoi que ce soit ? Ma mère m'a rejeté. Quelle importance qu'on me juge coupable, qu'on dise de moi que je suis fou, si je ne suis plus rien dans le regard de ma mère ? Comment pourrait-on un jour m'aimer ou m'accepter tel que je suis si même mes propres parents en sont incapables ? Je n'ai rien dit parce que je n'avais aucune raison de le dire. Je m'en fichais. De toute façon, ça n'aurait rien changé pour elle.

Sa voix était teintée d'ironie et de lassitude. La colère secouait chacun de ses mots. L'expression de son visage saisit l'âme de Karin qui, sans réfléchir, s'accroupit près de lui et le toisa d'un air déterminé.

-Te crois-tu condamné, Sasuke ? Tu es digne d'être aimé, dit-elle.

-Non. Je ne le suis pas.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi à se regarder sans dire un mot ? Des secondes, des minutes, qui durèrent une éternité. Karin eut envie de le serrer contre elle, de lui murmurer qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul puisque désormais, elle était là. La rouquine se maudit de ne rien trouver à dire à ce jeune homme au bord du gouffre. Le sentiment d'impuissance qui ne la quittait jamais venait de gagner en intensité. Et toute cette tristesse qu'elle pouvait entrevoir au fond de ses yeux, elle ne la supportait plus.

On toqua à la porte. Brutalement ramenée à la réalité, Karin sursauta et Sasuke ne put réprimer le sourire qui le gagnait.

-Oui ? cria la psychologue.

-Euh… excusez-moi de vous déranger, répondit une voix masculine de l'autre côté de la porte, je vous amène votre prochaine consultation.

L'idée de refuser son nouveau patient frôla l'esprit de la jeune psychologue mais elle la réfréna tout aussi rapidement. Sasuke n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin d'elle. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme se leva et tourna les talons. Sa main se crispa sur la poignée de porte et, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, il regarda par-dessus son épaule et murmura d'une voix débordante de sincérité :

-Merci.

Karin répondit à son sourire et il disparut dans le long couloir grisâtre, laissant la place à l'un de ses camarades. Comme si de rien n'était, Karin accueillit l'adolescent avec bonne humeur et l'invita à s'installer.

-Patiente deux minutes s'il te plaît, Omui, dit-elle.

Elle se précipita vers l'imposante armoire métallique qui contenait tous les dossiers psychologiques et judiciaires des adolescents du centre. Elle ouvrit le tiroir regroupant les délinquants dont les noms de famille commençaient par U. Ses doigts osseux et tremblotants partirent en quête d'un dossier bien précis et une fois qu'ils l'eurent trouvé, un sourire presque imperceptible se courba sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Et avec une certaine détermination dans le geste, Karin fourra le dossier « Sasuke Uchiha » dans son sac à main avec la ferme intention de l'examiner d'un nouvel œil.

XxXx

Allongé sur la pelouse du square situé au centre de la ville, Naruto Uzumaki se prélassait au soleil. D'un œil brillant, il examinait une brochure que Sakura lui avait donnée la veille. Les deux mots inscrits en première page accélérèrent les battements de son cœur : Conservatoire d'Osaka.

Le Conservatoire d'Osaka était l'une des plus prestigieuses académies de musique et de danse du Japon. Les meilleurs chanteurs et danseurs du pays sortaient de cette école de renommée mondiale. Les examens d'entrée et les cours de chant et de danse étaient extrêmement rudes, seuls quelques dizaines de candidats sur les mille étaient retenus chaque année. Mais Naruto ne craignait ni la difficulté, ni la souffrance physique. Il se sentait prêt à faire n'importe quel sacrifice si cela lui permettait d'intégrer le Conservatoire.

La première fois qu'il toucha un piano, il ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans. S'il avait commencé à jouer de cet instrument, c'était parce que son père lui-même fut pianiste. À travers le piano, il avait l'impression de partager quelque chose avec cet homme qui lui resterait à jamais inaccessible. Chacune des notes du clavier luisant représentait pour lui un son de sa voix. Un rire. Un cri. Un « je t'aime ». Un murmure. Un soupir. Au fil des années, Naruto se découvrit une véritable passion pour le piano, à tel point qu'il ne fut plus capable de s'en passer. N'ayant pas assez d'argent pour s'en acheter un, il ne perdait jamais une occasion d'utiliser celui de la chorale et s'acharnait à écrire de compositions de plus en plus belles avec l'espoir d'atteindre un jour la perfection musicale.

Il commença à unir sa voix au piano dès l'âge de douze ans. Malgré son talent indéniable, Naruto ne chantait que très rarement en même temps qu'il jouait. Le piano restait pour lui un échange privilégié défiant les barrières de l'au-delà, un échange à travers lequel il retrouvait un peu de son défunt père. Le Conservatoire d'Osaka était son plus grand rêve, un rêve qu'il s'était un jour juré de réaliser alors qu'il versait un torrent de larmes devant la tombe de Minato.

Le vent souffla doucement, embrassant son visage aux joues rougies par la chaleur étouffante du mois d'août. Ses orbes cobalt se posèrent sur un coquelicot. La tige verte et fragile de la petite fleur se plia dangereusement sous la force de l'alizé et il prit conscience de sa fragilité. Il reconnut sa force lorsque, volontaire et courageux, le coquelicot se redressa fièrement, droit comme un i, luttant contre la bourrasque. Avec délicatesse, Naruto effleura ses pétales rouges, découvrant leur douceur singulière. Comme ce coquelicot, il n'abandonnerait jamais. Comme ce coquelicot, il se relèverait toujours. Comme ce coquelicot, il ne se laisserait jamais abattre, ni par les atrocités de la vie, ni par la bêtise des gens. Comme ce coquelicot, il resterait droit.

Parce que comme ce coquelicot, il était à la fois fort et fragile.

En poussant un soupir, il bondit sur ses pieds et jeta un furtif coup d'œil à sa montre. 13h00. Le moment était venu de se mettre en route pour la chorale. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait en avance et pourrait se faufiler dans la salle des concerts pour tâter le clavier du piano à queue qui le faisait tant rêver. Et, le cœur léger, il s'éloigna du petit parc.

XxXx

Lorsque Sasuke et Sasori arrivèrent à l'école de musique, ils apprirent par le professeur de danse que Kurenai Yuhi serait en retard d'une demi-heure. L'éducateur ne fit aucun effort pour dissimuler son agacement et l'agressivité avec laquelle il répondit à l'innocent professeur fit sourire Sasuke. Alors qu'ils se rendaient à l'extérieur afin de patienter au soleil, ils passèrent devant une salle particulière que Sasuke avait déjà remarquée auparavant.

L'écriteau sur lequel « Salle de concert » était inscrit en grosses lettres noires attisa sa curiosité. En ignorant les râles de mécontentement de Sasori, Sasuke s'approcha de la porte entrouverte et jeta un œil à la salle. Sasori saisit son bras, bien décidé à se faire entendre, mais l'adolescent ne bougea pas d'un poil, fasciné par le décor de la pièce.

-Sasuke ! gronda Sasori, c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis, viens avec moi !

En levant les yeux au ciel, Sasuke fit volte face et toisa son éducateur avec une pointe de défi dans le regard.

-Monsieur Akasuna, s'exclama-t-il, acceptez-vous de me laisser entrer dans cette salle ? Juste pour quelques instants. S'il vous plaît.

Hésitant, Sasori se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

-Je ne sais pas si on a le droit, marmonna-t-il.

-Il n'y a personne, tenta le brun.

-Quel bon exemple je te montrerai si je te laissais rentrer dans cette salle alors que c'est interdit. Le comble pour un éducateur de jeune délinquant !

-Je ne dirai rien à madame Hozuki. S'il vous plaît, monsieur Akasuna. Laissez-moi y aller. Je ne ferai rien de mal, je vous le jure. Mon procès est dans cinq mois, vous pensez vraiment que je ferais tout foirer maintenant ?

Sasori pesa longuement le pour et le contre. Sasuke soutint son regard avec tant de fermeté et de courage qu'il finit par céder. En maudissant sa gentillesse, Sasori poussa la porte de la salle des concerts et permit à Sasuke d'y entrer.

À l'exception de l'imposante scène de bois noir, la salle était plongée dans l'obscurité. De longs rideaux bordeaux étaient suspendus aux deux extrémités de la scène, donnant à la pièce des allures fantomatiques, tandis que le piano à queue noir situé dans un coin de l'estrade luisait sous les néons blancs.

Sasuke se précipita sur la scène. Le bois brillant craqua sous ses pas incertains, ébréchant le silence qui régnait jusqu'alors. D'une main tremblante, Sasuke frôla du bout des doigts le clavier du splendide piano à queue, donnant naissance à une multitude de notes maladroites. Fébriles, ses yeux embrassaient les moindres recoins de la pièce, s'attardant sur les détails, examinant les décorations. Sasuke se plaça au centre de la scène, face aux nombreux strapontins inoccupés. Il s'imagina des gens confortablement installés au fond de ces sièges en moleskine rouge, des gens venus pour l'écouter chanter.

Une sensation inconnue déferla en lui et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. En lui se bousculaient des sentiments qu'il croyait perdus, oubliés. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné, comme pour l'encourager à concrétiser l'idée qui martelait sa tête. Nerveux, il se mordillait les lèvres, comme pour calmer le désir ardent qui les consumait. Un entrelacs d'angoisse et de passion prit possession de son âme tandis qu'il faisait quelques pas vers l'avant, s'exposant en pleine lumière.

Prostré près de la porte, Sasori contemplait le jeune homme avec un mélange de curiosité et d'étonnement. Sasuke était en train de se transformer sous ses yeux. Le jeune homme qui se trouvait sur la scène n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qui dormait au fond d'une cellule aux fenêtres entourées de barreaux. Le véritable Sasuke se trouvait devant lui, là, maintenant.

Sasori l'avait compris : Sasuke allait chanter.

Et il chanta. Sa voix tremblait légèrement, hésitante et timide, mais n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté. Subjugué par le talent indiscutable de l'adolescent, Sasori chuchota un « incroyable » presque inaudible et se surprit à féliciter intérieurement Karin Hozuki pour sa perspicacité. Sans s'en rendre compte, le rouquin s'approcha des strapontins et se laissa tomber sur l'un d'eux, fasciné.

_I used to rule the world,  
>Seas would rise when I gave the word,<br>Now in the morning I sleep alone,  
>Sweep the streets I used to own.<em>

_I used to roll the dice,_  
><em>Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes,<em>  
><em>Listen as the crowd would sing:<em>  
><em>"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!".<em>

Le sourire peint sur le visage de Sasuke s'élargit davantage. Son cœur cognait fortement contre sa poitrine et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit vivant, il se sentit lui-même. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eut l'impression qu'il pouvait s'en sortir, que sa vie n'était pas encore terminée, qu'un jour, il pourrait être heureux. Sa vie prit enfin un sens.

Puissante et mutine, sa voix s'éleva dans les airs, annihilant les ultimes barrières érigées par la peur et la timidité. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus que la musique. Juste la musique. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, il retrouva la porte le menant à son monde, un monde peuplé de rêves et d'espoir, un monde dans lequel l'amour n'avait pas totalement disparu. Il avait l'impression de revivre, de naître une seconde fois, comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Les barreaux de sa cellule n'existèrent plus. Les railleries quotidiennes de Neji Hyûga furent réduites à néants. Le crime dont il était coupable s'évapora subitement. La solitude qui le tourmentait continuellement se fit discrète.

Il n'y avait plus que la musique. Juste la musique.

Cette musique si particulière… combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas fredonnée ? Combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas écoutée ? Combien de fois n'avait-il pas succombé au charme des violons rythmant les couplets ? Chaque mot de chaque couplet était un son qui rythmait les battements de son cœur. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait « Sasuke ». Le Sasuke fort, le Sasuke rêveur, le Sasuke aimant, le Sasuke souriant. En l'espace d'un instant, le Sasuke taciturne et mélancolique disparut, emportant avec lui ses nombreux démons, permettant au Sasuke originel de se dévoiler pleinement.

_One minute I held the key,  
>Next the walls were closed on me,<br>And I discovered that my castle stand,  
>Upon pillars of salt, pillars of sand.<em>

_I hear Jerusalem bells ringing,  
>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing.<br>Be my mirror, my sword and shield,  
>My missionaries in a foreign field.<br>For some reason I can't explain,  
>Once you go there was never,<br>Never an honest world,  
>But that was when I ruled the world.<em>

Timidement, Naruto s'approcha de la scène, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. Perdu dans son monde intérieur, Sasuke ne semblait pas l'entendre. La voix mutine à la tessiture aigue qui résonnait dans la pièce serra le cœur de Naruto. Comme la plupart des artistes, Naruto pensait que la véritable personnalité d'un chanteur se révélait dans ses musiques, qu'il n'existait pas de mots plus sincères que les mots chantés avec le cœur. Il comprit alors que derrière cette apparence glaciale et méprisante se cachait une âme en peine. La tristesse secouait le moindre de ses mots, le moindre de ses sons, et donnait à sa chanson la couleur du regret.

Le blond ne bougeait plus, écoutant seulement la musique. Son regard azur pétillait étrangement. Sasuke faisait naître en lui une salve de sentiments contradictoires. Ce n'était pas sa beauté pure et fragile qui le faisait briller dans les yeux de Naruto. Ce n'était pas non plus son corps désirable et légèrement musclé qui faisait battre le cœur de ce blondinet tombé sous le charme de sa magnifique voix. Ce n'était pas ses yeux d'un noir sans fond qui le rendaient mal à l'aise. C'était plus fort que toutes ces choses superficielles, c'était quelque chose qui vous prenait à la gorge et vous donnait envie de verser toutes les larmes de votre corps. Quelque chose que de nombreux artistes nommaient l'extase. Naruto vivait un moment de pur extase.

_It was the wicked and wild wind,  
>Blew down the doors to let me in.<br>Shattered windows and the sound of drums,  
>People couldn't believe what I'd become.<em>

_Revolutionaries wait,  
>For my head on a silver plate,<br>Just a puppet on a lonely string,  
>Oh who would ever want to be king?<em>

Naruto ravala sa salive, bouche bée devant l'étendue de sa douance. Ce qui le prenait à la gorge et faisait picoter ses yeux était simplement la puissance résidant dans cette voix à la tessiture aigue. C'était simplement l'appel au secours masqué derrière des paroles poétiques. C'était simplement la sensibilité émanant de ce garçon qui passait, aux yeux de tous, pour l'être le plus insensible de la Terre. Naruto vit le vrai visage de Sasuke et il s'en émeut.

_I hear Jerusalem bells ringing,  
>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing,<br>Be my mirror, my sword and shield,  
>My missionaries in a foreign field.<br>For some reason I can't explain,  
>I know Saint Peter won't call my name.<br>Never an honest world,  
>But that was when I ruled the world.<em>

Le dernier mot de son couplet s'étira longuement, convainquant définitivement Naruto. Sasuke fit durer le plaisir jusqu'au bout et ne se tut que lorsqu'il eut épuisé tout son air. Ses épaules se voutèrent légèrement et, essoufflé, il tentait de calmer les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Son sourire ne s'était pas évanoui. Ses yeux brillaient toujours d'une intensité effrayante.

Il sursauta un peu lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un applaudir. Il se retourna à la volée et ne put masquer sa surprise en apercevant Naruto Uzumaki s'avancer vers lui. Méfiant, Sasuke recula d'un pas et fronça les sourcils, prêt à encaisser une moquerie cinglante. Pourtant, ce fut tout autre chose qui s'échappa de la bouche de Naruto.

-Tu chantes magnifiquement bien, souffla le blond. Vraiment… Chris Martin n'a rien à t'envier sur ce coup-là, tu chantes _Viva la vida_ mieux que lui. Sasuke, tu as un timbre de voix exceptionnel. Si tu chantes comme ça lors du spectacle de fin d'été, notre duo sera splendide.

-Usuratonkachi… tu es là depuis quand ?

-Depuis le début. Je… en fait, je voulais jouer du piano avant le cours de Kurenai-sensei. Et le piano, comme tu as dû le remarquer, se trouve sur la scène.

-Il y a aussi un piano dans la salle de chant, répliqua froidement Sasuke.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Naruto.

-C'est vrai, répondit-il calmement, mais je n'ai pas l'impression de me trouver devant une foule en délire, ce qui rend la chose beaucoup moins chouette. Et puis ce piano-là est un piano à queue, tout de même !

Sasuke croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, perplexe. Naruto souriait toujours. Il _lui_ souriait toujours. Depuis combien de temps ne lui avait-on plus souri de cette manière ? Ce sourire sincère et chaleureux s'adressait-il vraiment à lui ? Dans les yeux de Naruto, à cet instant précis, il n'eut plus l'impression d'être un criminel. Il n'était plus qu'un adolescent banal possédant un talent musical incontestable. Naruto le regardait différemment et Sasuke ne se souvint pas avoir déjà été si heureux.

-Alors… tu veux vraiment chanter avec moi, usuratonkachi ? souffla Sasuke.

Naruto le jaugea d'un œil absent. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés trahissaient sa réflexion. Il avait lâché cette phrase impulsivement, sans vraiment peser le poids de ses mots. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds comme pour se remettre les idées en place, avant de combler la courte distance le séparant encore de Sasuke.

-Bien sûr que je veux chanter avec toi ! répondit-il finalement, surtout après avoir découvert ton talent !

Mal à l'aise, Sasuke détourna les yeux et se gratta la joue.

-Je ne chante pas si bien que ça, marmonna-t-il.

Les yeux du blondinet s'écarquillèrent d'au moins cinq millimètres à l'entente d'une telle stupidité.

-Tu rigoles ? Tu as une voix magnifique ! Quel gâchis de l'avoir cachée pendant tout ce temps, Sasuke !

Le ténébreux garda le silence, confus. Hier encore, l'usuratonkachi le détestait et le méprisait, aujourd'hui, il clamait son désir de chanter avec lui. Le crétin blond était décidément un véritable nœud de contradictions. Cependant, une douce sensation s'éparpillait dans tout son corps. Une chaleur nouvelle, une joie inconnue et indicible qu'il se croyait condamné à ne jamais connaître. Son bonheur grimpa d'un cran lorsque Naruto posa une main sur épaule mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Nous n'avons plus une seconde à perdre, dit Naruto, je te propose de commencer les répétitions la semaine prochaine. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Tu changes vite d'avis sur les gens, usuratonkachi.

-Et toi, tu aimes te prendre la tête pour rien. Nous avons plus urgent à faire que de se disputer, tu ne crois pas ?

Vaincu, Sasuke lui décocha un léger sourire.

-Je suis d'accord, conclut-il.

Et ce fut dans une ambiance joyeuse et décontractée que les deux adolescents se rendirent dans le local de chant. Sasori s'empressa de faire de même. Perdu dans sa contemplation, l'éducateur en avait presque oublié le véritable motif de sa présence au sein de cette école de musique. Il se sentait soudainement plein de vie, le cœur débordant de promesses et l'âme plus légère qu'une plume.

D'une main tremblante, il attrapa le téléphone portable gisant dans la poche de son jeans et tapa un rapide texto à une personne qu'il n'avait jamais oubliée malgré six mois de rupture. L'homme qu'il avait aimé ardemment, au point de s'oublier lui-même, un homme qui pourtant l'avait quitté, ne supportant plus son caractère taciturne et blasé. Aujourd'hui, grâce aux paroles de Sasuke, grâce à la mélodie de sa voix, grâce aux promesses résidant en chacun des mots qu'il avait fredonnés quelques minutes auparavant, Sasori se sentait prêt à tout recommencer. Il se sentait prêt à vivre.

« _Deidara, je crois que je t'aime encore._ »

Les autres membres de la chorale se trouvaient déjà dans le local. Gaara accordait sa guitare, ignorant superbement la querelle ridicule d'Ino et Sakura. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux lorsque Naruto éclata d'un rire chaleureux suite à une blague idiote que Sasuke venait de lui raconter. Gaara joua une fausse note, Ino cessa d'insulter Sakura tandis que cette dernière ouvrait des yeux ronds.

-Bordel… je sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans la cigarette que j'ai fumée avant de venir mais c'était de la bonne, chuchota Gaara d'une voix évasive.

Ino le toisa d'un air mécontent, mains sur les hanches.

-Fumer est mauvais pour la santé, Gaara ! railla-t-elle.

-Et se faire gonfler les seins est mauvais pour le cœur, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton en désignant la poitrine de la jeune fille, tu sais, à cause du poids.

Ino ouvrit la bouche sur un silence et, jugeant qu'un coup serait plus douloureux qu'une insulte cinglante, elle lui attribua une tape sur l'épaule, le faisant doucement ricaner. En marmonnant quelques insultes, elle croisa les bras, dissimulant la poitrine qu'elle s'était fait refaire le mois dernier. Naruto et Sasuke discutaient toujours sans s'occuper de leurs camarades. Sakura les observait, le cœur battant et les yeux brillants. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu son meilleur ami rire de cette manière, tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus vu ses yeux pétiller avec tant d'intensité. Sasuke semblait réussir là où elle échouait continuellement.

Elle s'approcha d'eux avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est mieux comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Indifférent, Sasuke haussa les épaules tandis que, prit au dépourvu, Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Sakura éclata d'un rire cristallin avant de les serrer contre elle avec une force que Sasuke n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Il essaya maintes fois de se dégager de son emprise mais les bras de la jeune fille étaient solidement noués autour de son cou. Devant la mine déconfite de Sasuke, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de ricaner un peu. Au grand bonheur du ténébreux, Kurenai interrompit leur câlin amical en tapant dans ses mains.

-Allez les jeunes ! cria-t-elle, au boulot ! Il ne reste qu'un mois avant le spectacle d'été et nous devons redoubler d'efforts !

Les choristes ne se firent pas prier. Tout le monde proposa des thématiques à exploiter lors du spectacle. Assis entre Sakura et Naruto, Sasuke écoutait d'une oreille distraite les suggestions des autres, un léger sourire scotché sur ses lèvres. Naruto le ramena brutalement à la réalité en hurlant dans son oreille que lui non plus ne voudrait jamais chanter Lady Gaga. Sasuke se dépêcha de confirmer les propos de Naruto et Ino s'amusa à dire qu'ils étaient en train d'assister au miracle du vingt-et-unième siècle : Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiha étaient d'accord. Désemparée par l'immaturité de ses élèves, Kurenai décida elle-même du thème à travailler pour le spectacle. La joie se lut sur les visages lorsqu'elle énonça les mots « rock des années 80 ».

Au milieu du brouhaha assourdissant qui planait dans le local, Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard. Une belle amitié était en train de naître.

Encore une fois, les mots du cœur furent les plus forts.

* * *

><p>Musique chantée par Sasuke: Viva la vida, Coldplay.<p>

Bonsoir =)

Le chapitre est arrivé très vite, j'étais bien inspirée, je l'ai écrit en deux jours. Je ne sais absolument pas s'il y a un Conservatoire à Osaka, je l'ai totalement inventé =) Vous ne trouvez pas ça drôle d'imaginer Sasuke chanter "Vive la vie", lui qui est obsédé par la vengeance et la tuerie ? Blague à part, je trouve que cette musique lui va bien et j'adore Coldplay =) j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, depuis le temps que vous voulez voir Sasuke chanter =) en tout cas, moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire =) Je tiens à dire qu'il n'y aura pas de SasoDei dans cette fiction. Si j'ai brièvement parlé de Deidara, c'est juste pour parler un peu de Sasori et montrer à quel point les mots de Sasuke avaient pu toucher ceux qui les ont entendus. Néanmoins, je dirai dans le prochain chapitre si Sasori s'est rabiboché avec Deidy =) plus de mystère quant à l'agression de Fugaku, vous savez tout. Sasuke se confiera là-dessus à Naruto par la suite, il ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant, ça n'aurait pas été cohérent avec son caractère, Karin me semblait donc la mieux placée pour être sa première confidente. Le chapitre suivant sera peut-être plus long à arriver car il sera compliqué à écrire à cause de tous les éléments qui s'y trouveront (Itachi y fera son grand retour). Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic et à ceux qui m'encouragent =) ça me touche beaucoup et j'espère qu'elle continuera de vous plaire =)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Hamlet: hey coucou =) lol x) non ce n'était pas un manque d'inspiration, j'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à écrire les chapitres dans lesquels il se passe moins de choses et très honnêtement, je pense que j'aurai pu faire bien mieux pour le chapitre 6 =) mais si j'avais fait du chapitre 7 le chapitre 6, ça n'aurait pas été cohérent au niveau chronologie, ça aurait été trop vite, il me fallait un chapitre intermédiaire =) eh ben je suis contente que tu aimes cette phrase, je l'aime aussi x) fan de Sasu ? :p "mon" Sasu ou celui du manga ? x) voilà, il a chanté, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue sur ce point-là =) j'ai toujours un peu de mal à exprimer les ressentis avec la musique parce que je ne chante pas et fort heureusement, bien que j'adore la musique (ça m'est vital d'en écouter x) ). Finalement elle n'est pas si triste, Viva la vida mais elle correspond à Sasuke parce que ça montre qu'il croit en son avenir. Pour lui, la musique est un moyen d'expression mais aussi un moyen d'être ailleurs, de s'évader. Au départ, ce n'est pas cette chanson que j'avais choisie mais j'ai changé d'avis =) je suppose que le choix de la musique va en surprendre quelques-uns =) Oui, d'habitude c'est Naruto qui se sent inférieur à Sasuke mais je fais toujours l'inverse de tout le monde x)

Réponse à Celine: hellow =) merci, je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre 6 car il n'était pas vraiment une réussite x) oui, c'est vrai qu'il était plus court, par contre celui-là est plus long x) Oui, laisse Naruto consoler Sasuke =) le Yaoi, c'est la vie ! J'espère que tu es satisfaite de la prestation de Sasu =) Naruto changera d'avis sur Sasuke, t'en fait pas =) d'ailleurs ça a déjà commencé =) Tout le monde déteste Kin mais elle va vite dégager, je vais d'ailleurs prendre un plaisir sadique à écrire cette scène x)

Réponse à Sasuke22: Coucou =) merci c'est gentil, contente que tu aimes =)

Réponse à Marilyn: Coucou =) merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que la fiction te plaise, ça me fait plaisir =) une chanteuse ? héhé alors j'espère ne pas trop écorcher ta passion du chant x) la musique est importante chez les ados et c'est un excellent moyen de s'exprimer donc c'est pour ça que je l'ai utilisée comme "thérapie" pour Sasuke, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise =) merci pour tous ces encouragements, ça me touche vraiment =) et non, je ne lâcherai pas cette fiction =)

Réponse à Kilari: Hellow =) oui il était plat, mais je l'avais dit en même temps =) non je pense pas vraiment utiliser cette phrase, t'en fait pas, je manque pas d'inspiration, je sais exactement quoi mettre dans ma fic et quand le mettre=). Je vais à mon rythme pour l'évolution des personnages et de la fic parce que si j'allais trop vite, ça ne serait absolument pas cohérent avec les caractères des personnages donc oui, c'est vrai, il y a des risques que certains chapitres soient plus chiants que d'autres mais je fais de mon mieux, je suis pas écrivain non plus =)

Gros bisous à tous =)


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8.**

Une fine pluie tombait sur le monde en ce début d'après-midi. Karin Hozuki jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre. 13h30. En lâchant un discret soupir, elle se leva de sa chaise, éteignit la lumière, enfila une veste et quitta son bureau après avoir annulé toutes ses consultations de l'après-midi. Elle avait quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose qui, elle le savait, ne pouvait attendre.

D'un pas rapide, elle traversa le couloir, saluant au passage les éducateurs et les quelques adolescents y déambulant. Les traits de son visage étaient durs, fatigués. Ses yeux injectés de sang et la pâleur de son teint témoignaient de sa nuit blanche passée à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle comptait faire. Machinalement, elle déplia son parapluie et sortit du centre IPPJ. Le vent malmena ses cheveux roux, colora ses joues. Elle se dépêcha de combler les quelques mètres la séparant de sa voiture. Elle allait s'engouffrer dans le véhicule lorsqu'une voix la retint.

-Madame Hozuki, l'apostropha Sasori, vous avez une minute ?

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Sasori s'approchait d'elle à grandes enjambées, un léger sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

-Excusez-moi mais je suis pressée, dit-elle.

L'éducateur arriva à sa hauteur, essoufflé. Son sourire ne s'était pas évanoui et Karin haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Elle chercha sur son visage la raison de ce sourire béat et trouva la réponse au creux de son cou. Intriguée, Karin posa une main sur la joue de Sasori et l'obligea à incliner la tête sur le côté. La discrète marque rouge imprimée sous son oreille fit ricaner la rouquine. Si elle avait passé la nuit à se torturer, Sasori dut trouver la sienne beaucoup plus agréable.

-Joli, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse, qui est le coupable ?

Gêné, Sasori plaqua sa main contre le suçon récent avant de tenter de le masquer avec son pull, sans succès. Karin sourit doucement. Sasori pouvait se montrer si maladroit, parfois.

-Deidara, répondit finalement le rouquin, qui d'autre ?

-Je suis heureuse pour vous.

-Cela fait quelques jours que nous nous sommes remis ensemble et je file le parfait amour. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais vous parler. Je voulais simplement vous dire que vous êtes une femme exceptionnelle madame Hozuki. Vous avez cru en Sasuke alors que tout le monde le voyait comme un être misérable et vous lui avait permis de s'épanouir.

-C'est mon métier de croire en eux. Si je ne le fait pas, Sasori, qui le fera ?

Sasori ouvrit la bouche sur un silence, Karin se contenta de sourire gentiment. Ils se fixèrent durant une poignée de secondes puis avec une douceur qui lui était propre, elle tapota l'épaule de l'éducateur.

-Sasuke se rend à la chorale aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

Sasori hocha la tête.

-Oui, répondit-il, nous allons bientôt y aller. Comment avez-vous su, madame Hozuki ? Comment avez-vous deviné que cette chorale était exactement ce dont il avait besoin ?

-Je le savais. C'est tout.

Elle lui tendit son parapluie, il l'attrapa. Il la regarda s'engouffrer dans la Toyota noire, sans dire un mot, secoué par les paroles qu'elle venait de débiter.

C'était bien vrai : si elle ne croyait pas en ces jeunes, qui le ferait ?

Karin était du genre à respecter les règles. Elle ne grillait jamais de feu rouge, ne dépassait jamais les limitations de vitesse, ne buvait jamais avant de prendre le volant, s'arrêtait toujours aux passages piétons. Mais aujourd'hui, son pied gauche semblait collé à l'accélérateur. Les essuie-glaces luttaient contre la pluie tandis qu'elle roulait à toute allure sur la bande de droite, doublant voiture après voiture. Les yeux figés sur la route, elle se préparait à rencontrer une femme particulière. Une femme qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois, un an auparavant, lors du premier procès de Sasuke. Une femme dont Sasuke avait besoin. Une femme unique.

Mikoto Uchiha.

Débarquer à l'improviste chez les parents des jeunes adolescents dont elle s'occupait ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes professionnelles et elle doutait fortement de l'aspect déontologique de sa démarche. Mais Sasuke Uchiha était différent. Tout en lui était différent. Elle l'avait toujours su. Sa confession martelait encore le crâne de Karin, ses mots résonnaient inlassablement dans son esprit, serrant son cœur, froissant son âme. Elle ne pouvait plus rester assise derrière son bureau à attendre après un quelconque miracle. D'ailleurs, les miracles, c'était bon pour les croyants. Elle, elle ne croyait en rien, sinon en ces jeunes délinquants qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours, dont elle connaissait les misères et les désillusions. Elle ne croyait en rien sauf en eux. Alors attendre, elle ne le supportait plus.

Son GPS la conduisit dans un quartier modeste où toutes les maisons se ressemblaient. Karin se gara devant l'une d'entre elles. Le numéro 3. Elle coupa le contact et le silence reprit son droit. Longuement, elle examina la demeure de briques rouges de l'autre côté de la chaussée. C'était dans cette maison que Sasuke avait grandi, dans cette maison qu'il avait souffert, dans cette maison qu'il avait commis son crime. Tant de choses s'étaient passées derrières ces murs sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Son cœur tambourinait férocement contre sa poitrine tandis qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre. Devait-elle vraiment rendre visite à cette Mikoto ou ferait-elle mieux de rebrousser chemin ?

Le visage crispé de Sasuke se dessina devant ses yeux. Son discours teinté de désespoir et de tristesse défila dans sa tête. Elle clôt les paupières quelques instants, s'abandonnant à l'impuissance. Son téléphone portable vibra soudainement, la faisant sursauter. En poussant une quantité phénoménale de jurons, elle plongea une main dans la poche de sa veste et jaugea d'un œil sévère le Samsung ayant osé la tirer de ses pensées. Le nom de Suigetsu clignota sur l'écran. Sans hésiter un seul instant, elle appuya sur le bouton « rejeter l'appel » avant d'éteindre son téléphone et de le glisser dans son sac à main. Elle réunit tout son courage, sortit de la voiture et se planta devant la porte d'entrée en essayant de se convaincre qu'elle était en train de faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Sasuke. De nombreuses fois, elle s'était imaginé le visage de cette femme, ses sourires, ses expressions, l'éclat de ses yeux.

Elle leva une main hésitante afin de toquer, se ravisa et tourna les talons. Elle s'arrêta sur la seconde marche du perron et serra les poings, déterminée. Le vent soufflait toujours, glacial et impitoyable. La pluie mouillait ses cheveux, pénétrait ses vêtements, faisait trembler son corps. Elle resta de longues minutes dans cette position, trempée jusqu'aux os, l'esprit chamboulé. Elle mit fin au dilemme insupportable dont elle était victime et frappa à la porte avec une certaine violence.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté. Karin se mordilla les lèvres, nerveuse. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement aigu, dévoilant enfin cette femme unique aux yeux de Sasuke. De longs cheveux d'ébène encadraient un visage au teint de porcelaine et aux yeux noirs. Karin n'en douta pas une seconde : elle se trouvait face à Mikoto Uchiha. Sa ressemblance avec Sasuke était indiscutable. Mikoto la détailla de la tête aux pieds, un air interrogatif peint sur sa figure pâle. Un léger sourire s'arqua sur les lèvres de Karin.

-Bonjour, madame Uchiha. Je m'appelle Karin Hozuki et je suis psychologue au centre IPPJ de Tokyo, se présenta-t-elle.

La bouche sèche de Mikoto s'entrouvrit légèrement et ses yeux pétillèrent d'un éclat nouveau, comme si elle avait déjà compris.

-Est-ce que je peux entrer ? demanda Karin d'une voix douce.

Mikoto baissa les yeux et murmura un « oui » presque inaudible avant de dégager le passage. Karin pénétra dans la demeure et la porte se referma derrière elle. Elle suivit Mikoto jusqu'au salon. Son regard balaya la pièce, s'arrêtant sur les détails, examinant les décorations. Ses prunelles brunes remarquèrent les nombreuses photos de cet imbécile d'Itachi Uchiha qui avait le don de l'agacer. Sur les murs du salon, sur la commode située près de la télévision, au-dessus de la cheminée, dans les moindres recoins, le sourire d'Itachi était présent. Itachi était partout, Sasuke nul part. Les sourcils de Karin se froncèrent légèrement. La voix de Mikoto la ramena à la réalité.

-Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, proposa Mikoto en désignant le canapé de cuir beige.

Karin la remercia avant d'obtempérer. Mikoto lui proposa à boire, elle refusa. La mère de Sasuke s'assit à côté d'elle et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste protecteur et défensif.

-Pourquoi me rendez-vous visite ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

-Eh bien… je suis venue vous parler de votre fils, Sasuke, répondit Karin.

-Sa… Sasuke… il a des ennuis ?

-Non, absolument pas, ne vous inquiétez pas, il va très bien.

Mikoto la toisa quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux. Ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement. Parler de Sasuke lui était encore difficile. Cela devait faire un peu plus d'un an qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé son prénom. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sa bouche semblait ne plus savoir le susurrer, cet assemblement de lettres se perdait dans sa souffrance. Ce prénom était devenu un tabou entre les murs de la demeure familiale. Les larmes noyèrent ses yeux. Un poids invisible lui tomba soudainement sur les épaules, comme si elle venait de se rappeler qu'elle avait un second fils. Sasuke.

Sasuke qui lui manquait. Sasuke qui la terrifiait. Sasuke qu'elle ne connaissait plus. Qui était Sasuke ? Une boule se forma dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration saccadée. Les traits crispés et les lèvres pincées, elle essayait de contenir toute la souffrance emmagasinée depuis tant d'années. Remarquant sa détresse, Karin posa une main sur la sienne, la faisant sursauter. Ce contact doux et chaleureux la rassura un peu.

-Votre mari n'est pas… préluda Karin.

-Il travaille, coupa Mikoto. Il travaille.

Karin hocha la tête et lui décocha un sourire, n'insistant pas. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre à propos de Fugaku Uchiha mais elle comprenait aisément que Mikoto ne souhaitait pas en parler. Sa voix tremblait étrangement, la peur et la tristesse teintaient le moindre de ses mots.

-Il n'y a aucune photo de Sasuke dans votre salon ? demanda Karin d'une voix douce.

Mikoto baissa ses yeux baignés de larmes tièdes. L'une d'entre elles parvint à franchir le barrage de ses paupières pour s'égarer sur sa joue.

-C'est parce que… mon mari les a toutes… brûlées, couina-t-elle.

Elle marqua une courte pause. Elle revoyait encore Fugaku, penché devant la cheminée, regardant les flammes dévorer le visage de son fils avec un plaisir sadique grossièrement dissimulé. Une image hantant ses nuits pendant des mois.

-Oui… chuchota Mikoto, il les a toutes brûlées. Mais je…

Elle plongea une main dans son pull et en ressortit un médaillon doré. Le pendentif était accroché à une chaîne en or dont Mikoto ne se séparait jamais. D'une main tremblante, elle ouvrit le médaillon, dévoilant une photo jaunie par les années. Karin se pencha afin de l'examiner de plus près. L'image était terne et d'assez mauvaise qualité mais la rouquine n'eut aucun mal à deviner l'identité des deux enfants riant sur le papier. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Mikoto.

-Itachi avait douze ans, expliqua Mikoto, et le petit garçon qu'il tient dans ses bras, c'est Sasuke. Sasuke avait cinq ans à cette époque. C'est la seule photo qu'il me reste de lui. Toutes les autres ne sont plus que des cendres.

D'une main tremblante, elle referma le médaillon et le dissimula sous son pull. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues. En chacune d'elles résidaient le désespoir et l'impuissance, le regret et la culpabilité. Tant de choses habitaient dans ses larmes, tant de choses qu'aucun mot ne parviendrait jamais à exprimer. Ces larmes étaient celles d'une mère. Une mère ayant fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, une mère fatiguée, sombrant dans les abysses de l'amertume, une mère qui ne savait quoi faire, prise au piège de la fatalité, une mère dont le fils avait fait la une de tous les journaux locaux. Ces larmes étaient celles d'une femme. Une femme brisée par un amour dans lequel elle avait placé toute sa vie, une femme qui avait tout perdu, mari et enfants, une femme au foyer dépendante de son bourreau, une femme qui ne trouvait pas le courage de claquer la porte.

-Je pense souvent à Sasuke, reprit Mikoto, mais je ne me sens pas prête à l'affronter. Je suis heureuse qu'il aille bien. Itachi ne me parle jamais de lui. Il dit que si je veux avoir de ses nouvelles, je n'ai qu'à aller le voir moi-même. Il dit que je n'ait qu'à assumer mes responsabilités. Si seulement c'était aussi facile.

En souriant, Karin posa une main sur l'épaule de Mikoto et la toisa avec la plus grande sincérité.

-Sasuke vous ressemble beaucoup, madame Uchiha. Il a le même visage que vous. Il a vos yeux et vos cheveux. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, vous savez. C'est vraiment un gentil garçon. Il travaille très bien, il a de très bonnes notes en cours et se conduit comme il le faut. On a rien à lui reprocher au centre.

Sous sa paume, Karin sentit l'épaule de Mikoto se voûter. Ces paroles déclenchèrent en elle une tristesse incomparable. Elle pleura de tout son soûl, le corps secoué par de légers soubresauts, le souffle court, le cœur à deux doigts d'imploser. Pourtant, un sourire illuminait son visage balafré par les épreuves de la vie. Un sourire doux, un sourire tendre, un sourire que Sasuke avait dû aimer. Un sourire se dévoilant rarement, trop souvent balayé par les grimaces de douleur que formaient ses lèvres lorsque les coups pleuvaient sur son corps fragile.

-Sasuke serait heureux de vous voir, souffla Karin. Dans trois semaines, il participe au spectacle organisé par une chorale. Allez l'écouter chanter. Vous ne serez pas déçue, croyez-moi.

Stupéfaite à l'entente de ces paroles, Mikoto releva la tête et jaugea Karin de ses yeux exorbités, comme si elle venait d'entendre la chose la plus insensée de la Terre.

-Mon… mon fils… chante ? répéta-t-elle, abasourdie.

-Il chante même très bien, répondit la rousse.

Un regard. Un soupir. Un sourire. Mikoto pleura de plus belle, le visage enfouit dans ses mains tremblotantes. Heureuse. Elle était heureuse. Sasuke allait bien. Il était encore plus fort que ce qu'elle croyait. Son fils s'en sortirait dans la vie, elle n'en doutait pas une seconde et même si elle n'occupait plus le statut de mère depuis plus d'une année, Sasuke vivrait toujours au plus profond de son cœur. Elle aurait souhaité que sa vie soit autrement. Jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, elle porterait le fardeau de la destruction de son fils.

Comme beaucoup d'autres jeunes filles, lorsqu'elle avait dix huit ans, Mikoto voyait l'avenir en grand. Elle se voyait déjà, vêtue d'une robe de mariage blanche, attirant tous les regards, marchant d'un pas assuré jusqu'à l'autel. Elle avait vu en Fugaku la concrétisation de son futur idéal, à travers ses yeux, elle n'avait perçu que douceur et sensibilité. La colère et la violence n'apparurent que plus tard. Bien plus tard. Trop tard.

Cela commença par une claque. Une simple claque. Une dispute banale avait éclaté tandis que le couple rentrait d'une soirée bien arrosée. Fugaku était ivre et l'avait giflée. Naïve, Mikoto rendit l'alcool responsable de cet acte démesuré et irrespectueux. Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent paisiblement, normalement, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Fugaku se montra doux et attentionné, l'emmenant au restaurant, la couvrant de cadeaux et de baisers. Puis il recommença. Une seconde claque. Elle riposta, le giflant à son tour. Elle récupéra un violent coup de poing qui lui cassa le nez. L'idée de le quitter effleura plusieurs fois son esprit. Puis elle posa une main sur son ventre rond et songea à l'enfant qui y résidait. Sasuke. Elle pensa à Itachi, alors âgé de six ans et demi. Elle se rappela qu'elle était femme au foyer et que l'argent avec lequel elle faisait les courses était celui de son mari. Elle dépendait de lui.

Qu'aurait-elle pu faire, seule, sans travail, enceinte, avec un enfant à charge ? Où aller ? Vers qui se tourner ? Tenterait-il de la poursuivre ? La laisserait-il partir ? S'ils divorçaient, réussirait-elle à obtenir la garde d'Itachi, elle qui était sans ressources, lui qui occupait un poste de cadre dans une société ? Elle avait alors caressé son ventre avec la douceur d'une mère, la tendresse d'une femme aimante, en se jurant que jamais, ô grand jamais, elle ne prendrait le risque de perdre ses enfants. Quelle erreur. Son incorrigible erreur scella l'avenir de Sasuke. En voulant tout préserver, elle avait tout perdu. En souhaitant tout protéger, elle ouvrit les bras à la destruction.

Quelle erreur.

Et elle sanglotait bruyamment, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de Karin, murmurant de temps à autre des paroles incompréhensibles. Karin ne pipait mot, les lèvres pincées, le cœur en émoi. Elle se contentait de caresser ses longs cheveux noirs en lui chuchotant quelques mots rassurants qui n'eurent aucun effet. La porte d'entrée claqua soudainement. La rouquine orienta son regard vers le couloir à l'entente de bruits de pas. Elle redouta un instant que ce fut Fugaku mais elle ne put masquer son soulagement en apercevant Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi les dévisagea durant une poignée de seconde, une mine interrogative peinte sur son visage. Ses orbes onyx jonglèrent entre Karin Hozuki et Mikoto. Cette dernière s'empressa d'essuyer ses larmes lorsqu'elle remarqua sa présence. Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontent, et s'approcha des deux femmes. Karin se leva d'un bond pour lui faire face, déterminée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? questionna Itachi d'un ton froid.

-Je suis venue rendre visite à votre mère, quoi d'autre ?

-Vous avez très bien compris le sens de ma question. Que lui voulez-vous ?

Karin garda le silence. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un bref instant avant qu'Itachi ne s'approche de sa mère. Les traits de son visage s'adoucirent. Il lui tendit un mouchoir, Mikoto balbutia un « merci » tremblotant et se moucha discrètement. Il se tourna vers Karin et, d'une voix qui n'autorisait aucune contradiction, l'intima de le suivre. Karin obéit silencieusement. Elle salua Mikoto d'un signe de tête avant de sortir de la maison.

La pluie avait redoublé en intensité. Les conducteurs avaient allumé leurs phares, roulant à une vitesse modérée, craignant l'accident. La visibilité était mauvaise et le vent soufflait à n'en plus finir. Pourtant, Karin ne vacillait pas devant Itachi qui la toisait de toute sa grandeur.

-De quel droit vous vous pointez ici pour torturer ma mère ? cria-t-il.

-Je ne torture personne, monsieur Uchiha, répondit-elle d'une voix dure. Votre frère a besoin d'elle, vous le savez aussi bien que moi ! C'est bien beau de faire des thérapies par la musique et de l'enfermer en centre IPPJ mais s'il n'a rien ni personne à quoi se raccrocher, s'il n'a aucune raison de se battre, il fera quoi une fois dehors à votre avis ? Vous voulez que je vous le dise ? C'est beau la réinsertion mais une fois dehors, s'ils n'ont aucun pilier pour tenir, ils s'effondrent !

-Elle n'est pas encore prête à l'affronter ! Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce qu'elle a pu vivre ? Vous savez combien de temps il lui a fallut pour s'en remettre ? Mettez-vous à sa place trente secondes avant de déblatérer vos stupidités ! Vous n'êtes pas très futée pour une psychologue, vous avez eu votre diplôme dans une pochette surprise ?

-Ecoutez-moi bien ! cria-t-elle, je vais ce que je peux pour que votre frère ne parte pas à la dérive !

-Et moi je fais ce que je peux pour que ma famille ne parte pas à la dérive ! Ne faîtes pas comme si vous pouviez comprendre la situation !

Aucun mot ne saurait décrire l'impact que ces paroles eurent sur la jeune psychologue. Elle ne pipa mot, se contentant seulement de serrer les poings en réprimant l'envie de gifler ce parfait abruti. Elle fit preuve d'une force surhumaine pour réfréner ses idées meurtrières et d'une voix tremblante de colère, réorienta la conversation vers le sujet principal.

-Avez-vous rendu visite à Sasuke aujourd'hui, monsieur Uchiha ?

-Où voulez-vous en venir ? répondit froidement Itachi.

-Nous sommes vendredi. Avez-vous été le voir ?

-Oui mais…

-Et vous n'avez rien remarqué ? coupa Karin.

Perplexe, Itachi fronça les sourcils. Il l'interrogeait du regard, s'attendant certainement à ce qu'elle aille droit au but mais c'était mal connaître la jeune psychologue. Sans dire un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons et grimpa dans sa voiture, laissant Itachi dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

XxXx

La leçon de chant venait de se terminer. Les musiciens et les choristes se traînaient à l'extérieur en pestant contre la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur la ville depuis la matinée. Sasuke et Naruto les regardaient disparaître sous l'ondée, ricanant à la vue de Sakura et Ino, serrées sous un parapluie malmené par les bourrasques froides. Sasuke demanda pourquoi le sexe opposé faisait de la pluie une tragédie. Naruto lui répondit alors qu'elles accordaient beaucoup d'importance à leur précieuse chevelure et qu'elles craignaient les indésirables bouclettes auxquelles l'eau donnait naissance. Sasuke rétorqua qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas. Naruto le frappa dans le dos en lui disant de laisser tomber. Les filles resteraient à leurs yeux un réel mystère.

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, ne remarquant même plus la discrète présence de Sasori qui, assit dans un coin de la pièce, tournait les pages de son journal. Naruto sortit une feuille de la poche de son jeans pour la tendre à Sasuke. D'un œil perplexe, le ténébreux lut les couplets imprimés sur le papier. Naruto tenta de réfréner le ricanement moqueur qui le gagnait devant la mine stupéfaite inscrite sur le visage de Sasuke.

-Tu as choisi _Imagine_, usuratonkachi ? questionna finalement Sasuke, tu veux qu'on chante ça en duo ?

-Oui. J'avoue que ça ne rentre pas vraiment dans la thématique choisie par Kurenai-sensei mais je suis sûr qu'elle fera exception pour nous. Après tout, elle nous a laissé carte blanche pour le choix de la chanson.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui et l'interrogea du regard.

-Pourquoi cette musique ?

-Je suis un grand fan de John Lennon et _Imagine_ est une chanson magnifique, répondit Naruto, j'aime le message qui s'y trouve. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

-Je pense que chanter _Imagine _en duo est un truc de gay, répondit-t-il laconiquement.

Naruto éclata d'un rire chaleureux. Sasuke le jaugea avec étonnement, cherchant le côté comique de sa phrase. Chanter _Imagine_ avec Naruto le rendait étrangement nerveux. S'apercevant de la crispation de Sasuke, Naruto cessa de rire et un sourire lumineux s'arqua sur ses lèvres fines.

-Eh ben ça tombe bien car j'en suis un, articula-t-il.

La bouche de Sasuke s'entrouvrit légèrement et, sous le choc, il faillit lâcher la feuille de papier. Naruto gloussa, amusé par le malaise de Sasuke.

-Oh… pardon, bafouilla le brun, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas… en fait… je suis…

La phrase de Sasuke se termina en un long soupir.

-… un pauvre con, compléta-t-il.

Naruto haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-Ne t'en fait pas, Sasuke. Ce n'est pas grave.

Sasuke ne pipa mot et fit mine de se concentrer sur les paroles de la chanson. Naruto le jaugea quelques instants, l'esprit ailleurs. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il s'entendrait avec Sasuke Uchiha, il ne l'aurait jamais cru tant cela lui semblait aberrant. Pourtant, les deux adolescents s'entendaient bien, pour ne pas dire à merveille. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils apprenaient vraiment à se connaître mais une véritable alchimie existait entre eux. Le trait d'union invisible reliant leurs deux cœurs s'était soudé rapidement. À première vue, nul ne pourrait deviner qu'une semaine auparavant, ils se détestaient encore. Désormais, ils passaient la plupart de leur temps à papoter, s'attirant ainsi les foudres de Kurenai.

Sasuke n'était pas ce qu'il montrait au monde. Il n'était pas froid, il était méfiant. Il n'était pas distant, il était craintif. Il n'était pas indifférent, il était discret. Il n'était pas méchant, il se protégeait. La gentillesse extrême dont Sasuke pouvait faire preuve ne cessait de surprendre Naruto. Il avait été le premier à remarquer les larmes de panique versées par Ino lorsqu'elle échouait sur le refrain d'une chanson qu'elle préparait pour le spectacle. Tout conservant son masque impassible, il lui avait remonté le moral à sa manière, vantant le talent musical de la blondinette, se moquant de ses sanglots qu'il jugeait faussement « ridicules ». Ces paroles percutèrent Ino de plein fouet. Elle ne réfléchit plus, se mit à chanter. Son refrain fut plus beau que jamais.

Et, tandis qu'il se trouvait assit à côté de lui, faisant semblant de mémoriser les paroles d'_Imagine_, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de penser que Sasuke était quelqu'un de formidable sous ses airs rustres et brutaux. Sans doute cette carapace froide et cuirassée lui permettait de survivre derrière les murs du centre IPPJ où il se trouvait enfermé.

-En plus de chanter, s'exclama Naruto afin de détendre l'atmosphère, je compte jouer l'air de piano d'_Imagine_.

-Tu sauras gérer les deux, usuratonkachi ? s'enquit Sasuke.

-À qui crois-tu parler là ? Bien évidemment que je saurai gérer les deux !

Un discret sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Sasuke, qui hocha la tête, convaincu.

-Ok, c'est bon. J'accepte de chanter cette musique avec toi, ususratonkachi, conclut-il.

-Tu m'en vois ravi.

Sasuke continuait de sourire. Il souriait beaucoup en ce moment. Il s'autorisait ce geste chaleureux et on ne peut plus humain lorsqu'il se rendait à la chorale et le dissimulait soigneusement une fois rentré au centre. Derrière les murs de l'IPPJ, il devait se montrer fort et impénétrable. Quiconque montrait ses faiblesses devenait le bourreau de Neji Hyûga et de ses acolytes. Quiconque se montrait vulnérable récoltait les railleries et les provocations des autres, plus forts. Quiconque exprimait ses émotions risquait de les voir se retourner contre lui. Derrière les hauts murs, Sasuke restait maître de lui-même, maître de ses affects, ne laissait rien paraître, pas même un sourire, encore moins une larme. Mais il perdurait une chose que le centre ne pourrait jamais lui voler : son rêve. Un rêve précieux qu'il gardait au fond de son cœur endurci.

-Hey… usuratonkachi ? chuchota Sasuke.

-Hum ?

-Est-ce que tu as un rêve ?

Naruto hésita durant une fraction de secondes mais l'insistance de son regard l'obligea à répondre.

-Un rêve ? Oui, bien sûr que j'en ai un. Mais il est totalement ridicule.

-Quel est ton rêve ?

-Ce serait d'entrer au Conservatoire d'Osaka, tu sais, cette prestigieuse école de musique.

Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent légèrement.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de ridicule là-dedans, usuratonkachi. C'est un beau rêve.

Naruto baissa les yeux et étudia ses pieds. Certes, le Conservatoire était un magnifique rêve mais sans doute resterait-il inaccessible. Le blondinet n'estimait pas posséder le talent suffisant pour chanter dans cet prestigieuse académie. Dès qu'il écoutait les albums des chanteurs qui en sortaient, une désagréable impression d'infériorité s'insinuait en lui comme un poison. Il faisait de son mieux, essayait d'interpréter des chansons plus difficiles, de composer des mélodies plus belles, de pousser sa voix dans ses derniers retranchements mais malgré tous ses efforts, malgré ses perpétuels maux de gorge, il ne se sentait pas capable d'intégrer cette prestigieuse école.

-Et toi ? Quel est ton rêve ? questionna Naruto.

-Moi, mon rêve, ce serait de devenir écrivain, répondit Sasuke.

Naruto ne put résister au sourire qui le gagnait. Sasuke, écrivain ! Il ne s'y serait jamais attendu, à celle-là. Ce jeune homme était décidemment plein de surprises.

-Ecrivain ? Un écrivain célèbre ? demanda-t-il, intéressé.

-Non. Pas un écrivain célèbre. Juste un écrivain.

Naruto croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sens des paroles de Sasuke.

-Juste écrivain ? Eh ben il te suffit d'écrire non ? Si tu écris déjà, on peut considérer que tu en es un.

Sasuke poussa un petit ricanement, amusé par la simplicité de Naruto.

-Les mots sont difficiles à dompter, tu sais, usuratonkachi, répondit-il. Ils sont très vicieux. Parfois, ils glissent facilement sur le papier. Souvent, ils se font discrets. Ecrivain, ce n'est pas être célèbre. Je dirais même que la célébrité gâche le charme de l'écriture. Beaucoup d'auteurs, une fois célèbres, oublient le plaisir des mots, leurs écrits deviennent plats et idiots, un peu comme s'ils avaient déjà tout dit dans leur premier ouvrage qui lui, est tout bonnement magnifique. Être écrivain, c'est écrire avec son cœur, c'est écouter les personnages qui sommeillent en nous et leur permettre de s'exprimer. Être écrivain, c'est dévoiler une partie de soi, c'est mettre son âme à nu, c'est transmettre à ses personnages ses peurs les plus secrètes et ses espoirs les plus vains. Être écrivain, c'est également permettre aux autres, à ceux qui nous lisent, d'entrer en nous, de leur ouvrir la porte de notre cœur pour qu'ils puissent y découvrir nos moindres secrets. La récompense d'un écrivain, un vrai, ce n'est pas l'argent. C'est le sourire qu'il fait naître sur chaque visage, ce sont les larmes des lecteurs qui se mêlent à celles de ses personnages, ce sont les battements affolés d'un cœur suspendu à ses mots. C'est ça, être écrivain, usuratonkachi.

Naruto réfléchit de longues minutes au sens de ses mots, tentant de déceler le message caché véhiculant dans sa voix. Il ne le trouva pas. Sasuke resterait pour lui un éternel mystère. Un mystère surprenant, néanmoins. Un mystère qu'il appréciait de plus en plus.

-J'ai rien compris, bougonna finalement le blond.

Sasuke ricana.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'espérais pas grand-chose d'un blond, usuratonkachi, répliqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Naruto laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement avant de se lever de sa chaise pour ébouriffer la chevelure sombre de Sasuke. Une idée traversa soudainement l'esprit de Naruto dont le sourire s'élargit, dévoilant toute la blancheur de ses dents.

-Viens avec moi, Sasuke, s'exclama-t-il.

Sasuke le détailla avec une pointe de curiosité au fond des yeux mais ne bougea pas d'un poil. Frustré par le manque de réactivité de son ami, Naruto saisit son bras pour le tirer vers l'avant, espérant le faire décoller de sa chaise.

-Allez ! Amène-toi ! insista le blond.

-Attends usuratonkachi… je peux pas, répondit Sasuke en jetant un coup d'œil à Sasori.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que le rouquin les observait avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, attendri par leur amitié pure et sincère. Si au début les deux adolescents passaient la plupart de leur temps à se disputer et se battre, ils étaient devenus inséparables, Naruto ne parvenant à contenir sa joie lorsque Sasuke pénétrait dans le local de chant, Sasuke réprimandant presque Sasori lorsque ce dernier ne roulait pas assez vite à son goût. Dans un geste vif, l'éducateur referma son journal et se leva.

-On fera une petite exception, Sasuke, dit-il. Je vous suis les jeunes.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent d'au moins cinq millimètres mais il n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer, Naruto l'entraînant déjà hors de la petite pièce. Sasori sur les talons, les deux garçons traversèrent un couloir jusqu'à se retrouver face une porte blanche que Naruto ouvrit précipitamment. En poussant un petit rire, il alluma la lumière.

De hauts et larges miroirs recouvraient l'un des murs auquel une rampe de bois se trouvait fixée. Le parquet couinant sous chacun de leurs pas luisait sous les néons blancs ancrés dans le plafond et quelques amplis se trouvaient disposés un peu partout dans la salle. La pièce était plus grande que le local de chant. Mains sur les hanches et regard brillant, Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke.

-Voici le local de danse, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Sasuke croisa les bras, perplexe.

-Et alors ? Tu veux qu'on danse, usuratonkachi ?

-Perspicace ! Très perspicace !

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais seul un long soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Amusé par l'air blasé qu'il affichait, Sasori peina à réprimer le fou rire qui le gagnait. Vexé par le manque d'enthousiasme de Sasuke, Naruto l'entraîna de force vers le centre de la pièce, ignorant ses râles de protestation. Il se dépêcha d'allumer la chaîne-hifi gisant dans un coin du local. Une musique entraînante se fit entendre, faisant vibrer leurs corps.

-Pas moyen que je danse, usuratonkachi, siffla Sasuke.

Naruto ne l'écouta pas, dansant déjà. Son corps bougeait au rythme de la musique, effectuant des mouvements tantôt souples, tantôt disharmonieux. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Naruto dansait mal. Il dansait extrêmement mal à vrai dire. Il ressemblait à un pantin désarticulé. Mais il s'en fichait, il s'amusait, riait, bougeait, dépêtrait toutes les idées noires l'assénant perpétuellement. Ses cheveux blonds virevoltaient au rythme de ses mouvements, ses bras bougeaient dans tous les sens, ses pieds dessinaient des figures invisibles. Il était beau, même lorsqu'il faisait n'importe quoi. Il était beau lorsqu'il chantait, magnifique quand il dansait, sublime quand il souriait.

À cet instant précis, tandis que Naruto effectuait un énième pas de danse, Sasuke songea qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi beau et qu'à ses yeux, il ne le serait jamais moins. Son cœur battait drôlement vite. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du blondinet maladroit qui manqua de se rétamer sur le sol à trois reprises. Sa gorge devenait sèche à tel point que sa langue lui collait au palais. Un bourdonnement dérangeant grésillait dans ses oreilles. Naruto était beau. Il était résolument magnifique.

Qu'il chante, qu'il danse, qu'il joue, la musique lui appartenait. Il pouvait faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait et si l'inspiration venait à lui manquer, il parvenait toujours à la faire de nouveau sienne. La musique lui collait à la peau, vivait dans son cœur. Elle l'accompagnait sur le chemin de la vie et ne l'abandonnait jamais. Elle s'adaptait à ses humeurs, se montrant entraînante lorsqu'il était euphorique, devenant plus douce et mélancolique quand la tristesse pointait le bout de son nez. Elle vivait avec lui. Elle vivait en lui. Elle lui appartenait. Elle lui appartenait, qu'importe sa forme.

Elle était sienne.

Sasuke réinvestit la réalité au contact de la main de Naruto contre son bras. Avec un large sourire sur les lèvres, Naruto attrapa les bras de Sasuke et s'amusa à les bouger dans tous les sens, s'attirant une salve d'insultes.

-Allez ! Bouge Sasuke ! cria-t-il.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et finit par céder en marmonnant un « qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour s'attirer les faveurs de la juge Tsunade », ce qui fit rire Naruto. Ses premiers mouvements furent grotesques, maladroits, et s'attirèrent les moqueries de Naruto. Mais très vite, son corps s'adapta au rythme la musique, épousant les moindres vibrations sonores. Il se mit à sourire aussi. Un sourire dont la lumière ferait pâlir le soleil de jalousie. Et il dansait, dansait, dansait encore, imitant les gestes de Naruto, en inventant d'autres. Il évacuait toutes ses colères, ses peines et ses frustrations, découvrant une nouvelle facette de la musique, l'aimant davantage encore.

Et ils dansèrent durant des secondes, des minutes, qui ne finirent pas. Perdus dans leur bulle musicale, ils oublièrent tout du monde extérieur. Leurs regards se trouvèrent, se captèrent, ne se lâchèrent plus. Leurs mains s'agrippaient parfois inconsciemment, leurs corps se rapprochaient de temps à autre mais, timides, s'éloignaient tout aussi vite. Leurs souffles ne firent qu'un, leurs voix s'unirent à la musique, leurs jambes bougèrent de la même façon. Les yeux brillaient d'une intensité troublante, absorbés par la beauté de l'autre. Leurs bouches souriaient à n'en plus finir, trahissant l'étendue de leur bonheur ponctuel.

Il n'y avait plus de Sasuke Uchiha présumé coupable d'un crime incompris. Il n'y avait plus de Naruto Uzumaki victime d'une solitude sans fin. Ce qu'ils étaient sembla disparaître, s'évaporer. Seuls leurs deux cœurs demeuraient intacts, s'exprimant dans la musique, exorcisant leurs peines et leurs colères multiples, cicatrisant les blessures de la vie. Et Sasuke se surprit à songer que s'il avait le choix, il ne sortirait jamais de cette bulle colorée et légère. Malgré eux, la chanson prit fin. Leurs bras effectuèrent un dernier mouvement hasardeux avant de retomber le long de leurs corps endoloris.

Essoufflés, les deux adolescents s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Sasuke se mit à éclater de rire. Un rire chaud et bienveillant, un rire que Naruto n'avait encore jamais entendu. Il l'écouta rire d'une oreille attentive, les yeux brillant de surprise. Un petit sourire s'arqua sur ses lèvres. L'expression de bonheur dessinée sur le visage de Sasuke était si belle qu'il souhaita ne pas la voir disparaître.

Mal à l'aise par le regard insistant de Naruto, Sasuke détourna les yeux.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes comme ça, usuratonkachi ? demanda-t-il.

Gêné, Naruto se gratta la nuque.

-Oh pour rien, répondit le blond. Je me disais juste que c'était la première fois que j'entendais ton rire.

Sasuke sourit doucement.

-Et tu en penses quoi, de mon rire ?

-Il est très agréable à entendre.

Le blond aurait même pu lui dire que son rire était la plus belle musique du monde mais il ne le fit pas, trop fier et trop pudique. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux et Naruto bondit sur ses pieds pour aller éteindre la chaîne hi-fi. Tournant le dos à Sasuke, il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour tenter de calmer les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Il s'empressa de rouvrir les paupières lorsque l'image de Sasuke riant à n'en plus finir se dessina dans son esprit chamboulé. Réunissant tout son courage, il se tourna vers l'objet de ses tourments et lui décocha un doux sourire.

-Bon… il serait temps de commencer à travailler notre duo, non ? demanda-t-il.

Sasuke opina d'un hochement de tête et dans un geste amical, Naruto ébouriffa une sa chevelure d'ébène, lui arrachant un nouvel éclat de rire.

Naruto n'en douta plus : le rire de Sasuke était indéniablement la plus belle musique du monde.

XxXx

La nuit tombait déjà sur le monde lorsque Itachi franchit le seuil de son appartement. Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, dépourvu d'étoiles, accentuant un peu plus la mélancolie du jeune homme. En poussant un soupir lourd de sens, il retira veste et chaussures et se rendit dans le petit salon d'où provenait la voix irritante d'un présentateur de jeu télévisé.

Allongée dans le canapé, Kin regardait d'un œil absent les candidats d'un jeu télévisé répondre à des questions dénuées de sens et toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres. Itachi se laissa tomber à ses côtés sans dire un mot. L'esprit encore troublé par les évènements désagréables de l'après-midi, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'odeur inhabituelle flottant dans l'air. C'était une odeur âpre, amère, irritante. Un parfum de cigarette auquel se mélangeait une eau de Cologne qu'Itachi n'utilisait pas.

Itachi se crispa soudainement et jeta un bref coup d'œil à Kin, occupée à sourire devant les mines déconfites des candidats exclus du jeu télévisé. Concentrée, elle ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de sa soudaine agitation. Perplexe, Itachi fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle, respirant à pleins poumons ce parfum inconnu en essayant de se persuader qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Troublée, elle recula précipitamment et l'interrogea du regard, un air outré peint sur sa figure écarlate.

Avec une lenteur presque effrayante, Itachi se leva du canapé sans la lâcher de ses yeux accusateurs et, d'un geste vif, lui arracha la télécommande des mains pour éteindre le téléviseur. Elle cria son désaccord mais le regard glacial qu'il lui adressa la fit taire tout aussi rapidement. Le silence régna durant de longues minutes. Tous deux se dévisageaient avec incompréhension et colère, chacun attendant que l'autre ne s'explique. Comme si elle sentait l'animosité de son compagnon, Kin bondit sur ses pieds pour le toiser de toute sa grandeur, nullement impressionnée.

-Depuis quand ? questionna finalement Itachi d'une voix froide.

Kin croisa les bras en haussant un sourcil, feignant l'ignorance.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Itachi serra les poings, agacé par cette désinvolture. Le calme dont elle faisait preuve le mettait hors de lui. Un léger sourire arqué sur ses lèvres brillantes, Kin s'amusait de l'indignation d'Itachi. Comme toujours, elle inventerait une excuse risible qu'il ne mettrait pas en doute afin d'éviter le conflit. Son tempérament laxiste et passif faisait de lui un pantin parfait. Un pantin qu'elle s'évertuait à manipuler selon ses humeurs et ses désirs. Un pantin qui faisait de son mieux pour la combler et dont elle ne se lassait pas. Cependant, Itachi affichait une expression qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Les muscles de ses mâchoires roulaient sous ses joues et les traits de son visage se tendaient de plus en plus, il paraissait sur le point d'exploser de colère et même si elle n'en laissa rien paraître, elle craignit un instant sa réaction.

-Je répète ma question, reprit Itachi, depuis quand ?

-Je ne vois pas…

-Ne me prends pas pour un con ! hurla-t-il.

D'instinct, Kin recula. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu crier. En quatre ans de relation, c'était bien la première qu'Itachi haussait le ton. Quelque chose de sombre se dégageait de lui, quelque chose d'inquiétant.

-C'est qui ? demanda-t-il, je le connais ?

Prise au piège, Kin déglutit avec difficulté. Son corps tremblant heurta l'un des meubles du salon et elle sursauta brutalement tandis qu'Itachi continuait de s'approcher d'elle, une lueur effrayante au fond des pupilles.

-J… je… non tu ne le connais pas, bafouilla-t-elle.

-Et ça fait longtemps ?

Elle baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise.

-Six mois, confessa-t-elle dans un soupir.

Itachi glissa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de sombrer dans la folie. Elle s'était moqué de lui. Cela faisait six mois qu'elle se moquait de lui, six mois qu'il travaillait sans relâche pour subvenir à ses besoins et s'assurer qu'elle ne manque de rien, six mois qu'il finançait sans le savoir les sorties de son amant. Ah ça, elle avait dû bien s'amuser dans les bras de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il payait les vêtements, les parfums ou autre babiole ridicule qu'elle devait lui acheter. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi sa carte bancaire se vidait à vue d'œil ces derniers temps. Il venait également de trouver l'explication à la soudaine bonne humeur de Kin, elle qui était habituellement si renfrognée et agressive. Comment avait-il pu se montrer si confiant et si aveugle ?

Il était résolument con.

Sa sérénité habituelle ne faisait pourtant pas de lui quelqu'un de naïf. Peut-être même que s'il s'efforçait de conserver un tempérament calme et passif dans toutes les situations, c'était pour ne pas courir le risque de ressembler un jour à son père, si violent et colérique. La haine, la violence, les insultes, les coups, les cris, les pleurs peuplèrent son enfance. Il s'était fait la promesse qu'une fois adulte, il ne s'autoriserait pas une telle existence. Il quitta le foyer familial pour une paix illusoire aux côtés de Kin. Sans le savoir, il migra vers un autre enfer, bien plus cruel.

Sa gentillesse et sa générosité lui valaient souvent les surnoms de « pigeon » ou « pompe à fric » de la part de Sasuke. Sasuke. Itachi ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en pensant à son petit frère qui, enfermé derrière les hauts murs d'un centre IPPJ, se montrait plus clairvoyant que lui, adulte de vingt quatre ans. Contrairement à son cadet qui se méfiait constamment des gens, Itachi s'efforçait de ne voir que le bon côté des autres. Aujourd'hui, il en payait le prix fort. Il ne supportait plus la sournoiserie des gens, leur hypocrisie grossièrement masquée derrière une gentillesse presque risible, il ne supportait plus qu'on le prenne pour un imbécile. Tous se jouaient de lui. À commencer par Kin. Et c'en était trop.

Inquiète par le mutisme d'Itachi, Kin fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

-Je… comprends-moi, tenta-t-elle, tu n'étais jamais là, Itachi.

Ces simples paroles suffirent à le rendre fou. Ses paupières se rouvrirent subitement et la rage s'imprima sur son visage.

-Je n'étais jamais là ? cria-t-il, si je n'étais jamais là, c'est parce que je devais travailler deux fois plus pour t'entretenir, pauvre garce ! Parce que tu n'es pas foutue de te trouver du travail, fainéante que tu es !

Sa voix tremblante de haine résonna dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement. Ses dents semblaient mordre les mots qu'il libérait. Le regard de Kin s'assombrit. Elle le jaugeait avec une froideur déconcertante, une froideur qui ne le laissa pas indifférent. Sa main trouva aisément la joue du ténébreux pour la frapper avec une force magistrale. L'empreinte de ses doigts se dessina sur la peau d'Itachi tandis que sous ses orbes onyx, le monde se teintait de points colorés.

-Ne me manque pas de respect, siffla-t-elle.

Des fourmillements désagréables véhiculèrent dans les phalanges d'Itachi qui fit preuve d'une force surhumaine pour ne pas renvoyer de coup. Même si son comportement pouvait laisser croire le contraire, Kin était une femme. Jamais il ne lèverait la main sur une femme. Plutôt mourir. Cependant, son regard était assassin et bien plus douloureux qu'un crochet du droit. À moult reprises, Kin se sentit défaillir sous ces orbes impassibles et froids, prunelles onyx qui autrefois la contemplaient avec une admiration dont elle se languissait. Aujourd'hui, elle ne décelait que haine et rancœur au fond de ces pupilles.

-Dégage Kin. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, articula Itachi.

Cette phrase lui fit plus mal que n'importe quel coup. Elle aurait préféré qu'il la cogne durement, là au moins, sa fierté ne s'en serait pas trouvé blessée. Combattive, elle plaqua les mains sur ses hanches et résista à l'envie de lui flanquer une seconde gifle.

-Tu oses mettre une femme à la porte ? Tu ne manques pas d'air ! cria-t-elle.

-Les factures sont à mon nom, c'est moi qui bosse pour les payer, cet appartement m'appartient. Alors dégage d'ici. Tu n'as plus rien à faire dans ma vie. Va t'en ou c'est moi qui te fiche dehors.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma tout aussi vite, marmonna des insultes entre ses lèvres pincées puis tourna les talons, à la fois furieuse et abasourdie par cette assurance nouvelle dont il faisait preuve. En poussant une salve de jurons, elle disparut dans la chambre, fit sa valise, et en moins de dix minutes, claqua la porte, laissant derrière elle un parfum de cigarette qu'Itachi n'oublierait jamais. À peine Kin fut-elle partie qu'Itachi s'empressa de verrouiller la porte.

Il poussa un long soupir et se laissa tomber dans la canapé. Son crâne lourd de remords retomba sur le cuir et il ferma ses paupières brûlantes. Il les ferma très fort mais aucune larme n'en sortit. Longuement, il chercha en lui une once de tristesse, un semblant de regret, et n'en trouva pas. Au contraire, il se sentait serein. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être déjà senti si bien d'ailleurs. Une sensation de liberté s'insinuait en lui et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un léger sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres.

Kin était partie et il espérait que cela soit définitif. À bien y réfléchir, elle ne lui avait rien apporté de satisfaisant et bien qu'il l'eut sincèrement aimée, le dégoût finit par prendre le dessus sur ses sentiments. Il n'existait plus le moindre amour entre eux et ce depuis longtemps. Itachi ricana en songeant au pauvre imbécile qui devrait désormais la supporter à plein temps, le pauvre homme ne savait pas dans quelle galère il se lançait avec une fille pareille mais une chose était sûre, Itachi ne ferait aucun effort pour la récupérer, cet amant envoyé des Dieux pouvait bien se la garder.

En s'affirmant face à elle, en se libérant de ses craintes dont l'origine se trouvait au creux des poings de son paternel, Itachi avait l'impression de s'être retrouvé. Il se sentait vivre, enfin. Désormais, il vivrait pour lui. Pour lui et Sasuke. Parce que Sasuke pouvait bien n'être qu'un pauvre adolescent dépourvu de repères enfermé dans un centre de détention, il était le seul à ne jamais l'avoir trahi. Machinalement, Itachi attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télévision, empêchant le silence oppressant de la solitude de s'installer dans la pièce.

À partir de cet instant, il en fut sûr : il reprendrait sa vie en main. Il la reprendrait en main. Pas pour lui. Pour Sasuke. Parce qu'il en avait décidé ainsi : il deviendrait le pilier de son petit frère.

Un pilier fort, solide, résistant aux tempêtes les plus violentes, aux raz-de-marée les plus brutaux, aux tornades les plus dévastatrices. Il serait la force de Sasuke, le courage l'empêchant de replonger dans la solitude et la douleur. Il serait son unique pilier, un pilier qui le maintiendrait en vie, qui l'empêcherait de s'effondrer. Un pilier qui affronterait les hivers les plus froids et les étés les plus chauds. Un pilier qui ne succomberait pas à la violence des mots et à la force des poings. Un pilier qui demeurerait là, pour toujours.

Un pilier indestructible. Le seul dont Sasuke avait besoin.

* * *

><p>Chanson sur laquelle Naruto et Sasuke dansent: "Little bad girl", David Guetta (choix totalement aléatoire, je n'écoute pas ce genre de musique).<p>

Salut tout le monde ^^

Un petit chapitre dans lequel la relation entre nos deux héros commence à évoluer =) Mikoto y fait aussi son apparition =) le rôle de Karin prend là toute son importance je crois =) Kin a enfin disparu de la vie d'Itachi (et de l'histoire par la même occasion) et c'est assez symbolique en fait =) ça marque bien la détermination d'Itachi à changer de vie et à s'affirmer tel qu'il est vraiment. Et oui, Karin double bien les voitures sur la bande de droite (je crois que les japonais conduisent à l'envers ? je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûre). Je n'aime pas trop le passage de la danse avec Naruto et Sasuke mais j'avoue avoir un peu ramé, je ne savais pas trop comment aborder le sujet donc j'ai fait de mon mieux. Vous savez quelle musique ils vont chanter en duo mais vous vous doutez bien que j'ai fait exprès de ne pas les faire chanter cette chanson dans ce chapitre-là =) pour lire leur duo, il faudra attendre le chapitre 12 qui sera le chapitre du spectacle. J'ai un avis mitigé sur ce chapitre mais j'ai aimé l'écrire. Ce n'est que mon avis d'auteur, bien sûr =) à part ça, je dois signaler qu'à partir de maintenant jusqu'en janvier à peu près, je risque de poster beaucoup moins souvent, voire plus du tout, de chapitres de "Sur un air de musique". Parce que d'ici quelques semaines, j'entamerai ma période de blocus et ma période d'examens donc je dois quitter momentanément le monde des mots pour celui de l'étude, hélas x) donc si je poste moins souvent, c'est pas parce que je suis morte et en train de me décomposer dans une ruelle sombre ou encore que j'abandonne ma fic mais simplement parce que j'étudie. Après, j'aurais peut-être le temps d'écrire encore un peu durant cette période, rien n'est sûr, donc je préfèrais quand même vous prévenir =) par contre pour "L'homme de sa vie", je continuerai de publier normalement parce que mes chapitres sont tous terminés =) donc je n'ai plus qu'à corriger et poster en fait, contrairement à "Sur un air de musique" dont je dois écrire les chapitres suivants =) j'espère que vous saurez vous montrer patients et que vous aurez toujours la même envie de suivre "Sur un air de musique" malgré mes probables retards de publication =)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Marilyn: hey coucou =) merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que le chapitre 7 te plaise, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire personnellement =) ah ben merci, ça me rassure alors x) parce que comme j'y connais rien en chant et tout ça bon voilà c'est fort possible que des fois je sois à côté de la plaque x) je soutiens la thérapie artistique pour les jeunes délinquants comme moyen d'expression =) c'est ce que j'essaie de faire avec Sasuke =) en tout cas merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait plaisir, j'espère que tu as aussi aimé celui-ci même s'il s'y passe un peu moins de choses =)

Réponse à Romance: Hellow =) mais non, il ne faut pas pleurer, ils ne se détestent plus là x) héhé merci =) je suis heureuse que les chapitres 6 et 7 te plaisent, y'a un grand bond dans le chapitre 7 par rapport au 6 x)

Réponse à Celine: salut salut =) merci =) heureuse que le chapitre te plaise, ça me fait plaisir =) PRESQUE vide, ce détail est important x) il y avait Naruto (comme par hasard hein ? x) ) et Sasori, ne l'oublions pas x) oui, je suis de ton avis, je trouve que Viva la vida correspond bien au Sasuke que j'essaie de modeler dans cette fic et Dieu sait qu'il me donne du fil à retordre cet ado rempli de contradictions x) en effet, tu as raison: c'est un grand pas pour Sasuke de se confier à Karin =) prochainement, il le fera avec Naruto =) alors pour répondre à ta question et au risque de te décevoir (et de décevoir aussi d'autres lectrices peut-être), Itachi ne se tournera pas vers le yaoi =) par contre, il ne finira pas vieillard célibataire avec 46 chats, je compte le caser avec quelqu'un d'autre mais je ne dirais pas qui même si certains ont déjà une idée x) voilà =)

Réponse à Hitomi-Pyon: Coucou =) merci beaucoup, ça me touche ça =) heureuse que tu aimes ce chapitre à ce point-là =) c'est celui dont je suis le plus satisfaite jusque-là mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas le seul x) j'ai essayé en fait de me mettre à sa place, notamment au niveau de son langage =) ces gens-là s'expriment d'une certaine manière quand ils évoquent ce genre d'acte et j'ai essayé de recréer ça et je suis contente si ça colle bien =) je pense également comme Karin =) je veux faire le même métier qu'elle et je suis en train de me former pour ça donc c'est vrai que j'ai donné à Karin les mêmes idéologies que les miennes à peu de choses près =) la musique le libère vraiment, oui =) ici, la musique est une thérapie, une thérapie artistique qui permet à Sasuke de s'exprimer. Je soutiens la thérapie artistique auprès des jeunes en difficulté (pas spécialement la musique mais aussi le théâtre, l'écriture, la composition de chansons, etc... bref tout ce qui est expression des émotions) et c'est ça qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fiction en fait =) tu as pleuré ? vraiment ? =) eh bien ça me touche de savoir que ce chapitre t'a touché à ce point =) j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue de cette suite car le chapitre est, selon moi, moins profond que le précédent =) et merci pour tous tes encouragements, ça me fait sincèrement plaisir =)

Réponse à Sasuke22: Hellow =) je suis heureuse que ce chapitre te plaise, merci =)

Réponse à Hamlet: Coucou =) oh làlà x) grâce à toi, je suis formée pour tout ce qui est chant là x) merci pour toutes ces informations, c'est clair que ça peut m'être utile mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais l'occasion de les exploiter ici =) car oui, Sasuke manque de technique et j'ai bien conscience que la musique, comme tout autre passion ou art ou encore sport, est un travail qui ne va pas de soi et demande un certain effort, acharnement pour progresser et que c'est parfois difficile. Sasuke a un grand talent et sans doute que son manque de technique est existant mais il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour que Naruto le trouve intéressant et que je trouve une occasion de le faire chanter =) après, ici, la musique a une place thérapeutique pour Sasuke, je ne vais pas me focaliser sur les progrès des personnages dans ce domaine même si c'est quelque chose d'important =) j'essaierai de mettre en avant par contre les difficultés de Sasuke parce que ça peut être quelque chose de révélateur mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le faire (à cause de la chronologie de l'histoire, etc...) mais j'essaierai =) oui, j'essaie de coller le plus possible au réalisme, j'ai ce souci à chaque mot que j'écris mais je pense que comme n'importe quel auteur, j'idéalise un peu parfois (comme avec la musique ici par exemple), il m'arrive aussi de tomber dans le cliché (dire le contraire serait mentir) même si j'essaie de tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas car je déteste le cliché ou du moins les gros clichés. Il se peut aussi que je tombe dans le guimauve ou la monotonie dans mes chapitres =) c'est une fiction donc oui, c'est vrai que j'idéalise parfois certains points et de ce fait je m'éloigne un peu de la réalité mais le but de la musique ici c'est vraiment la thérapie, l'expression des sentiments pour Sasuke, c'est surtout sur ce point que je me concentre =) mais en tout cas je te dis merci pour tous ces conseils, ça pourra m'aider =) et puis je me sens moins ignorante là x) oui, même si Sasuke chante "Viva la vida", il y a quand même une certaine mélancolie ici, c'est certain =) et puis je suis contente que le chapitre te plaise =) j'aime bien Gaara x) mais il n'est pas un personnage principal donc il ne fera que quelques apparitions =) merci encore pour tes précieux conseils et j'espère que tu as aimé cette suite =)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements =)

Gros bisous =)


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9.**

À l'approche du mois de septembre, une effervescence hors du commun s'accaparait l'école de musique. Dans la salle de spectacle, les sons des guitares se mêlaient à ceux des basses. Des corps agiles et souples dessinaient des figures harmonieuses dans les airs, traçaient des courbes invisibles sur le parquet noir de la scène. Des voix s'élevaient, puissantes et mutines, rauques ou aigues, donnant lieu à un concert improvisé. Si la plupart des artistes s'entrainaient, d'autres se mettaient d'accord sur les costumes qu'ils porteraient lors du spectacle. Les professeurs se montraient plus exigeants que jamais, tyrannisant leurs élèves, les poussant dans leurs derniers retranchements artistiques.

Un désordre inhabituel régnait dans la salle : des costumes de toutes les couleurs et de tous les genres gisaient sur le sol, des amplis et des instruments de musique se retrouvaient sans propriétaire, isolés dans un coin de la salle. Les strapontins de moleskine rouge supportaient le poids des danseuses occupées à mutiler le plancher de leurs ballerines. Quelques parents étaient présents, aidant les responsables de la décoration à installer leurs créations aux quatre coins de la pièce. L'agitation était telle qu'on se serait cru à l'intérieur d'une fourmilière.

Sasuke fit des yeux ronds, surpris de voir autant de monde. Habitué à ne fréquenter que le local de chant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse y avoir autant de musiciens et de danseurs au sein de cette école artistique. Tous étaient là, certains se perdant dans les vibrations de leur précieux instrument, d'autres s'oubliant quelques instants dans la grâce de la danse. Ino, Sakura et Gaara chauffaient leur voix, nullement perturbés par l'agitation régnant autour d'eux.

Dans la pièce planait une atmosphère réconfortante, rassurante, une ambiance de sécurité. Sur les visages des jeunes artistes s'affichait un sourire lumineux, tendre, confiant. Certains sourires se faisaient plus timides comme par exemple celui de cette jeune fille rousse prénommée Tayuya, occupée à dévorer du regard l'un des danseurs répondant au nom de Sakon. Des rires perçaient les murs de la salle de spectacle, des rires teintés de joie, des rires sur lesquels s'élevaient parfois quelques notes cristallines.

Il n'y avait ni colère ni haine sur cette scène d'un noir luisant où tous exhibaient leur passion, dévoilaient leur talent, tentaient de parfaire leur travail. Sasuke en fut presque étonné. Visiblement, il existait encore des endroits où les jeunes ne se détruisaient pas l'un l'autre, où ils n'avaient pas besoin de se droguer, de boire à n'en plus finir ou de rabaisser leurs camarades pour se sentir vivants. Eux, ils avaient la musique et l'amitié. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre pour se sentir entiers. Il existait un large fossé entre le centre IPPJ et l'école de musique et de danse. Sasuke aimait cet endroit à un point que lui-même n'imaginait pas. Lorsqu'il se rendait à l'académie de chant, il se sentait revivre, renaître, heureux de s'immerger de nouveau dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Un peu comme si, au centre IPPJ, il était continuellement en apnée et qu'une fois à l'école de chant, il parvenait enfin à respirer. Respirer à pleins poumons.

Avec un manque de délicatesse qui lui était propre, Naruto frappa le dos de Sasuke, l'arrachant de ses rêveries. Un léger sourire s'arqua sur les lèvres du ténébreux et pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentit chez lui. D'un signe de tête, Naruto l'intima à le suivre. Sasuke obéit sans hésiter une seconde.

-Je vais te présenter aux autres membres de l'école, proposa Naruto, eux aussi participent au spectacle. Il y a les musiciens qui vont accompagner nos chansons et les danseurs qui vont… ben danser.

-Tu me prends pour un imbécile, usuratonkachi ? répondit Sasuke.

-Moi ? Je n'oserais pas.

En ricanant, Sasuke lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule, geste auquel Naruto répondit en ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs. Le décoiffer était devenu le passe-temps favori de l'usuratonkachi : il s'écoulait rarement une heure sans qu'il ne malmène sa chevelure d'ébène. Même s'il râlait au contact de la main de Naruto sur son crâne, Sasuke appréciait ce toucher délicat, affectif. Il comprenait enfin le sens du mot « ami ». Naruto était son ami, son unique ami, le seul qu'il n'eut jamais connu.

-Yo tout le monde ! salua Naruto, je vous présente Sasuke. Il est chanteur dans notre chorale.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Sasuke dont les joues se colorèrent d'un pourpre embarrassant. Lui qui détestait se faire remarquer, le voilà servi. Stupide usuratonkachi ! Amusé par l'attendrissante timidité de Sasuke, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de pouffer discrètement, s'attirant le regard assassin de son ami. Quelques filles soupirèrent et chuchotèrent, éblouies par la beauté du jeune homme. Elles usèrent de minauderies et de stratagèmes tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres afin d'attirer son regard. Hélas, leurs efforts furent vains et, vexées, elles s'éloignèrent pour reprendre leurs pas de danse.

À sa grande surprise, Sasuke constata que l'école de musique regroupait plus de garçons que de filles. Celles-ci possédaient toutes quelque chose de singulier. La blonde coiffée de quatre couettes balayait le monde de ses magnifiques yeux verts et Sasuke devina aisément que l'envoûtante couleur émeraude nichée à l'intérieur de ses iris constituait son principal piège à garçons. Mais au grand désespoir de la plupart des jeunes hommes de l'académie, la belle Temari filait le parfait amour avec un musicien prénommé Shikamaru.

La charmante jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un nacre pur restait en retrait, intimidée par cet inconnu qui la dévisageait avec curiosité. Le rouge teintant ses joues la rendaient résolument adorable et bien qu'elle fut la cousine éloignée de Neji Hyûga, Sasuke l'apprécia immédiatement, cette discrète Hinata. La fille la plus exaltée du groupe devait certainement être celle dont la chevelure brune était réunie en deux élégants macarons. Contrairement à ses camarades féminines, elle ne cessait de rire et de parler avec tout le monde. Elle respirait la joie de vivre et la fraîcheur. Sasuke comprit rapidement que cette Tenten était non seulement une danseuse remarquable mais qu'elle était aussi la petite amie de Gaara.

Le contact avec les garçons fut plus bref qu'avec les filles, étrangement intéressées par ce nouveau venu qu'elles trouvaient toutes irrésistible. Le groupe des musiciens était le plus surprenant car il rassemblait des personnalités totalement différentes. Le batteur, un garçon à l'embonpoint imposant engloutissait paquet de chips après paquet de chips en plaisantant avec le bassiste et petit ami de Temari, Shikamaru. Il répondait au nom de Chôji et força presque Sasuke à manger quelques chips, déplorant sa maigreur presque maladive. Sasuke se passa de commentaires mais sourit doucement lorsque Naruto lui chuchota à l'oreille que son physique était parfait.

L'un des guitaristes, Kankurô était le frère de Gaara et Temari, ce qui surprit Sasuke. Il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait que très peu de ressemblance entre ces trois-là mais comme dit le proverbe, « on est sûr de la mère mais pas du père » et vu les divergences physiques de cette fratrie, il y avait de quoi s'interroger sur la fidélité de madame No Sabaku. À en juger par l'éclat de rire poussé par Tayuya, l'une des danseuses, Sakon avait réussi à la séduire après une bonne demi-heure de blagues vaseuses et de conversations sans intérêt.

Finalement, Naruto présenta Sasuke à Utakata, Rock Lee et Haku, les danseurs occupés à répéter la chorégraphie qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes crée pour le spectacle. Il restait encore une personne que Sasuke ne connaissait pas. À en juger par l'harmonie des sons auxquels sa guitare donnait naissance, il devait baigner dans le monde de la musique depuis des années. Concentré, il ne remarqua pas Naruto et Sasuke s'approcher de lui. Avec un large sourire aux lèvres, Naruto cria dans son oreille, le faisant violemment sursauter. Il manqua de lâcher sa précieuse guitare et, irrité, se fit un plaisir d'insulter copieusement Naruto.

-Voici Kiba, le présenta Naruto entre deux rires, Kiba ou « l'artiste raté », tu l'appelles comme tu veux, ce sont deux synonymes.

-Toi ! cria Kiba, un jour je vais te…

-Oui, oui, je sais, coupa le blond, tu me l'as déjà dit un million de fois.

-Enfoiré.

-Débile.

Ils se jaugèrent durant une poignée de secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Bien que Naruto fut plus proche de Sakura, il existait entre lui et Kiba amitié indestructible. Habitant le même quartier, les deux adolescents se connaissaient depuis la plus tendre enfance. Ils firent les quatre cent coups ensemble, prenant un malin plaisir à agacer leurs mères. Naruto se souviendrait toujours de la fois où, pour relever le défi ridicule lancé par Kiba, il avait failli mettre son doigt dans une prise électrique.

Heureusement, Hana, la sœur aînée de Kiba, intervint à temps pour empêcher cette catastrophe. Avec Sakura, Kiba fut le premier à connaître l'orientation sexuelle de Naruto et ce fut en sa présence que le blondinet se dévoila à sa mère, qui l'accepta remarquablement bien. Kiba, tout comme Sakura, connut Naruto lors des pires moments de sa vie et se montra présent à chaque fois. Lorsqu'il allait mal, le blondinet n'avait pas besoin de téléphoner à ses amis : ceux-ci le sentaient naturellement. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait les perdre.

Essoufflé, d'avoir tant ri, Kiba se tourna vers Sasuke et ils échangèrent une franche poignée de main.

-Enchanté Sasuke, dit Kiba, alors ? Tu n'as pas peur du ridicule ? Chanter en duo avec cet imbécile… faut en avoir du courage !

-Cela ne me dérange pas, répondit Sasuke avec sincérité, Naruto chante merveilleusement bien.

Kiba jeta un regard en coin à Naruto accompagné d'un sourire sarcastique. Agacé par le message que véhiculaient ses yeux et qui voulait dire « lui, il craque pour toi, qu'est-ce tu attends pour lui sauter dessus ?», Naruto pinça son bras, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Sasuke les contemplait, heureux de faire partie d'une si grande famille. Une famille musicale, artistique, une famille au sein de laquelle il se sentait entier, il se sentait lui-même. Sasori semblait le comprendre puisqu'il se montrait de plus en plus discret. Assis près de la porte, l'éducateur levait de temps à autre les yeux de son journal afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Appliqué dans son métier, Sasori appliquait le conseil de Karin Hozuki : « commencez à rester plus en retrait. Intervenez si vous voyez que ça ne va pas mais si tout va bien, permettez-vous de lui faire confiance. Ne lui faîtes pas aveuglément confiance bien sûr mais desserrez un peu la bride. Sasuke ne fera rien de mal à cette chorale, croyez-moi. » Et encore une fois, il fut forcé de constater que la jeune psychologue avait raison. L'aisance avec laquelle elle lisait en Sasuke le surprendrait toujours. Bien sûr que Sasuke ne tenterait pas de s'échapper, bien sûr qu'il ne briserait pas ses espoirs de sortir plus tôt.

Cette chorale représentait tout pour lui désormais et rien que pour le plaisir de s'y rendre, il continuerait de supporter sa vie au centre. Faire confiance aux jeunes délinquants n'était pas chose aisée et cela demandait un énorme travail, cela prenait beaucoup de temps car la confiance devait se mériter. Mais Sasori n'ignorait pas que ces jeunes avaient besoin qu'on leur fasse un peu confiance car dès lors, ils se sentaient responsables et importants à travers le regard de l'autre. Et parce que le regard bienfaisant de l'autre leur manquait tant, beaucoup n'enfreignaient pas les règles. Ceux qui désobéissaient, en général, étaient ceux qui n'avaient plus rien à perdre, ceux pour qui la vie perdait toute saveur, ceux qui n'avaient rien à quoi se raccrocher, ceux qui ne possédaient aucune raison de se battre chaque jour davantage.

D'un œil brillant, Sasuke regardait Naruto et Kiba se chamailler comme des enfants. Tous s'entendaient à merveille, les conflits et les cris ne semblaient pas exister au sein de cette école. Les prunelles onyx du ténébreux balayèrent une nouvelle fois la pièce et s'arrêtèrent sur les professeurs. Le professeur de danse, un homme à la coupe au bol et aux sourcils d'une épaisseur incroyable, disputait une partie de « pierre, papier, ciseaux » avec le professeur de musique, qui lui aussi possédait un look étrange. Si le professeur de danse, Gai Maito, affichait sans aucune honte une repoussante combinaison verte, Kakashi Hatake, professeur de musique, avait sur le visage un foulard bleu foncé qui dissimulait sa bouche et son menton.

Kurenai, plus sérieuse que ses collègues, travaillait des exercices de respiration avec Sakura et Ino. Aucun doute, Sasuke se sentait véritablement chez lui. Il se surprenait à envier leur esprit de camaraderie, leur amitié sincère, leurs sourires lumineux. Il voudrait tant leur ressembler. Son cœur trembla dans sa poitrine lorsque le désir de rejoindre Sakura et Ino afin d'unir sa voix aux leurs le prit d'assaut. Il frissonna d'horreur face à l'envie de demander à Chôji, le batteur ne pouvant se passer de chips, de lui apprendre à frapper sur une batterie. Il détourna le regard lorsqu'il songea que les chorégraphies de Tenten et Temari étaient incontestablement belles.

Au fond de lui-même, il le savait : il était en train de devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

Hinata mit fin à la querelle infantile de Kiba et Naruto. Dès qu'il la vit, le brun se calma immédiatement et se désintéressa de son ami, préférant largement les courbes harmonieuses de sa petite copine aux imbécilités débitées par Naruto. Dépité, le blond regarda son meilleur ami s'éloigner avec Hinata. Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils étaient vraiment très amoureux et ne se souciaient pas de laisser Naruto et Sasuke en plan au beau milieu de l'allée située entre deux rangées de strapontins. Un certain malaise s'installa entre les deux garçons. Sans doute cette brutale ambiance romantique leur rappelait la solitude qui les assénait.

-Bon… on fait quoi maintenant, usuratonkachi ? demanda Sasuke pour briser le silence.

Naruto soupira en se grattant la joue.

-On pourrait peut-être…

-Eh Sasuke ! interpella une voix féminine.

Les regards de Naruto et Sasuke s'orientèrent vers Temari qui, avec un large sourire sur les lèvres, s'approchait d'eux.

-T'as pas envie de nous chanter quelque chose, Sasuke ? questionna la blonde aux quatre couettes avec enthousiasme, tout le monde se demande à quoi ressemble ta voix !

-C'est vrai ça, en rajouta Kankurô, on ne t'as jamais entendu chanter.

Rapidement, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Sasuke et les adolescents réclamèrent une chanson. Mal à l'aise, Sasuke s'empressa de refuser. Jusque-là, il n'avait chanté qu'en présence de Naruto. Dans cette salle, il devait y avoir une trentaine de personnes et il ne se sentait pas prêt à relever le défi. Il chercha le regard de Naruto, espérant y trouver un peu de réconfort. Mais Temari et Tenten ne lui laissèrent même pas le temps de tourner la tête vers le blondinet. Elles le traînèrent sans scrupules jusqu'à la scène, ignorant superbement ses farouches protestations.

-Non ! cria-t-il presque, lâchez-moi ! Je n'ai aucune envie de chanter ! Vous êtes attardées ou vous ne comprenez pas ce que je dis ?

-Ne fait pas ton timide Sasuke, dit Tenten avec un sourire, si tu as déjà la trouille de chanter devant nous, qu'est-ce que ce sera lors du spectacle ?

-Je n'ai absolument pas la trouille ! rétorqua-t-il, vexé.

Et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi ni comment, il se retrouva planté face au micro situé au centre de la scène. Tous criaient son nom, l'encourageant à chanter. Bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître, Sasuke était tétanisé. Il se retourna à la volée, espérant trouver un moyen de s'enfuir mais constata avec dépit que les portes menant aux coulisses étaient verrouillées. Un poids lui tomba sur l'estomac et il sentit la nausée gagner sa gorge. D'une main tremblante, il attrapa le micro et constata avec horreur qu'il était branché. Il était fichu.

Soudain, une main amicale se posa sur son épaule. Naruto était là, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, un micro dans sa main droite. À travers le bleu de ses yeux, Sasuke trouva le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Son cœur cognait toujours aussi fort mais cette fois, l'angoisse de chanter devant ces énergumènes n'y était pour rien.

-Tu acceptes de chanter si ma voix se joint à la tienne, Sasuke ? demanda gentiment Naruto.

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Ino apparut devant lui, elle aussi avec un sourire scotché sur le visage. Entre ses mains se trouvait la basse de Shikamaru.

-Et moi, je sais me servir d'une basse, décréta-t-elle.

Gaara se dépêcha de les rejoindre, guitare sur le dos.

-Je vous accompagne à la guitare, dit-il en sortant l'instrument de son étui.

-Quant à moi, s'exclama Sakura, je… je…

-Laisse tomber, se moqua Ino, tu es et resteras inutile ma pauvre Sakura.

La rosette serra les poings et réprima son envie d'en coller un dans la figure rieuse d'Ino. D'un pas pressé, elle s'installa derrière le piano à queue et d'une voix teintée de colère, annonça que l'été dernier, Naruto lui avait apprit quelques bases. Chôji proposa de se joindre à eux et s'installa derrière sa batterie. Tous les élèves de l'académie étaient réunis dans cette salle, fébriles. Même les professeurs cessèrent leur activité pour les écouter chanter. Et dès que Gaara joua les premières notes de guitare, le silence reprit son droit.

La boule qui jusque-là serrait la gorge de Sasuke s'envola comme par magie. Il eut soudainement envie de pleurer mais ses larmes disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues. Le geste de ses amis n'avait rien d'anodin. Ayant deviné son malaise, ils n'hésitèrent pas un seul instant avant de le rejoindre sur scène. Sasuke était touché. Peut-être était-il touché plus qu'il ne le fallait par cet acte sincère et amical. Il se sentait subitement plein de vie et de confiance. Naruto était à ses côtés. Tout ne pourrait qu'aller bien.

Sentant la nervosité de Sasuke, Naruto chanta en premier. Sa voix résonna dans toute la salle, rauque et puissante. Il chantait avec aisance et le sourire qu'il ne cessait d'afficher le rendait extrêmement beau. Il possédait quelque chose de singulier, de spécial, quelque chose de magnétique. Ses mots percutaient le cœur des gens, le changeaient parfois. Son regard pourrait redonner espoir au plus dépressif des êtres humains et la mélodie de sa voix faisait vibrer quiconque l'entendait.

_Today is gonna be the day  
>That they're gonna throw in back to you<br>By now you should've somehow  
>Realised what you gotta do<br>I don't believe that anybody  
>Feels the way I do about you now<em>

_Backbeat the word is on the street_  
><em>That the fire in your heart is out<em>  
><em>I'm sure you've heard it all before<em>  
><em>But you never really had a doubt<em>  
><em>I don't believe that anybody feels<em>  
><em>The way I do about you now<em>

À peine les premiers couplets entamés, des mains se levèrent dans les airs pour se balancer au rythme de la musique. Déterminé, Sasuke attrapa son micro et avec un naturel déconcertant, continua la chanson sous le regard tendre de Naruto.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
>And all the lights that lead us there are blinding<br>There are many things that I would  
>Like to say to you<br>But I don't know how_

Leurs voix s'unirent pour interpréter le refrain. C'était la première fois qu'ils chantaient ensemble mais pourtant, leur synchronie demeurait parfaite. La plus grande expérience musicale de Naruto ainsi que sa technique plus évoluée ne ternissaient en rien la voix de Sasuke, plus timide et hésitante. Leurs voix différaient sur tous les points. L'une possédait une tessiture grave, l'autre était plus aigue. L'une montait avec facilité, l'autre excellait dans les mélodies à hauteur plus faible. Mais parce qu'elles étaient si différentes, leur union n'en était que plus belle. La voix de chacun faisait ressortir les qualités de l'autre. Ils se complétaient.

_Because maybe  
>You're gonna be the one that saves me ?<br>And after all  
>You're my wonderwall<em>

N'ayant plus peur de rien, Sasuke entama le couplet suivant avec une aisance stupéfiante. Son véritable talent se dévoilait enfin et si on examinait les visages des élèves avec attention, on pouvait y lire la surprise et l'admiration. Naruto capta le regard de Sasuke. Ce dernier fut traversé par un agréable frisson tandis qu'il continuait de chanter sans pudeur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour cet usuratonkachi stupide. Cet usuratonkachi stupide qui, jour après jour, lui sauvait la vie. Parce que Sasuke le savait : cette chanson n'avait pas été choisie au hasard. Elle reflétait toutes les émotions, tous les affects naissant entre eux qu'ils ne parvenaient à exprimer autrement. Et ce fut yeux dans les yeux que Sasuke se libéra de ce sentiment à la fois beau et dérangeant qui lui titillait le cœur depuis plus d'une semaine.

_Today was gonna be the day ?  
>But they'll never throw it back to you<br>By now you should've somehow  
>Realised what you're not to do<br>I don't believe that anybody  
>Feels the way I do<br>About you now_

Le sourire du blond s'élargit alors qu'il prenait le relais. Sa voix rauque couvrit celle de Sasuke, s'attirant les cris enthousiastes des élèves de l'académie. Habituellement, lorsqu'il chantait, Naruto ne détachait pas son attention du public. Il adorait contempler leurs visages ébahis, leurs sourires lumineux. Il aimait admirer les émotions auxquelles il donnait naissance par le biais de ses chansons. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il ne regardait pas son public. Il ne le regarda pas une seule fois. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ceux de Sasuke. Cela se passait entre eux, comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle de spectacle. Et si la batterie de Chôji n'était pas là pour le ramener sans cesse à la réalité, Naruto aurait déjà jeté son micro sur le sol pour embrasser Sasuke à pleine bouche.

_And all the roads that lead you there are winding  
>And all the lights that light the way are blinding<br>There are many things that I would like to say to you  
>But I don't know how<em>

Inconsciemment, la main de Naruto attrapa celle de Sasuke. Le ténébreux ne sursauta pas, il fut à peine surprit. Ce qui se passait entre eux était si naturel que cela ne surprenait d'ailleurs personne. Sasuke enveloppa la main de Naruto avec plus de force tandis que leurs voix s'élevaient ensemble pour la dernière fois, chantant l'ultime couplet. La main de Naruto dans la sienne engendrait en lui une chaleur nouvelle. Son cœur n'avait jamais battu si vite au creux de sa poitrine. Il aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête pour rien au monde.

_I said maybe  
>Your're gonna be the one that saves me ?<br>And after all  
>You're my wonderwall<em>

_I said maybe_  
><em>You're gonna be the one that saves me<em>

Applaudissements, sifflements, hurlements de joie, les ramenèrent à la réalité. Comme s'il venait de prendre conscience de leurs mains scellées, Naruto s'empressa de les lever vers le ciel en un signe de triomphe, comme pour dire « il a finalement chanté ! ». Si les autres élèves de l'académie n'y virent que du feu, les membres de la chorale percevaient le véritable sens de ce geste à l'apparence anodine. Ino envoya un clin d'œil complice à Sakura tandis que Gaara se contentait de sourire, heureux pour son ami de longue date.

À travers les regards qu'ils échangeaient, les sourires qu'ils s'adressaient, les sentiments masqués derrière les paroles des chansons que chacun interprétait pour l'autre, se renforçait le lien qui les unissait depuis le jour où Naruto surprit Sasuke en train de chanter _Viva la vida._ Ou peut-être ce lien avait-il déjà commencé à s'établir lorsque Sasuke entendit Naruto chanter _Far away _? Quand cela avait-il vraiment commencé entre eux ? Nul ne le savait, pas même les concernés, mais cela n'avait que peu d'importance au fond. Ce qui comptait le plus pour eux désormais, c'était que leur relation ne meure jamais.

Naruto n'en doutait plus : _Imagine_ serait une réussite, un duo magnifique. Sasuke continuait de sourire, le cœur à deux doigts d'imploser et la respiration saccadée. Au fond il le savait : ce qui le bouleversait autant n'étaient pas les hurlements de joie du public ou encore les applaudissements qui s'élevaient dans les airs. Ce qui le bouleversait au point de lui donner mal à l'estomac était simplement la présence de Naruto à ses côtés, Naruto qui, malgré sa gêne, n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main.

Et ils échangèrent un regard, un regard qui ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde aux yeux du monde mais qui pour eux sembla s'éterniser.

Un regard à travers lequel une multitude de sentiments inavouables fulguraient.

XxXx

À la lumière timide du coucher de soleil, Karin examinait pour la millième fois au moins le dossier d'un des délinquants dont elle s'occupait. Ses yeux noisette parcouraient des lignes qu'ils connaissaient pourtant par cœur. On ne plaisantait pas avec un cas de réinsertion. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. Chaque détail devait être étudié minutieusement, le hasard n'ayant pas sa place dans ce genre d'expertise. Le lendemain matin, elle retrouverait une équipe d'experts afin d'évaluer la dangerosité de ce jeune homme et de décider si oui ou non, il était apte à réinsérer la société.

Le regard de Suigetsu la vrillait de toute part. Installé sur le canapé, un livre entre les mains, il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Son apparence calme ne laissait rien paraître du tourment qui martelait son crâne depuis plus d'une heure. Il essayait de chercher au fond de sa mémoire la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Karin sourire. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue _lui_ sourire, plus exactement. L'effroi saisit son âme lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Ne plus parvenir à se remémorer le sourire de sa propre femme, voilà qui était inquiétant.

Quand une personne possède notre cœur, les moindres détails deviennent importants. La lumière de son sourire et l'éclat de ses yeux. La douceur de sa voix et la tendresse de ses gestes. Sa manière de se déplacer et de glisser une main dans ses cheveux. La mélodie de son rire et la saveur de ses baisers. Les moindres détails deviennent essentiels, presque vitaux, et si l'un d'eux manque à l'appel, c'est notre monde qui s'effondre.

La vérité que Suigetsu s'évertuait à nier depuis plusieurs semaines était pourtant évidente : Karin ne l'aimait plus. Ou du moins, plus autant qu'avant. Dans son cas, ce n'était pas seulement un détail qui n'existait plus. L'entièreté de ces petites choses qui font que l'on se sent aimé disparut au fil du temps. Désormais, ils restaient ensemble par habitude et non par amour.

D'un geste vif, Suigetsu referma son livre et se leva du canapé pour s'approcher de sa femme, toujours penchée sur son dossier. Une douleur lancinante le prit au cœur alors qu'elle ne daignait pas lever les yeux vers lui.

-Tu veux qu'on sorte ce soir ? proposa-t-il d'une voix hésitante, restaurant ? Ciné ? Théâtre ?

Karin poussa un discret soupir et frotta ses yeux fatigués.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, répondit-elle. Je travaille sur un cas de réinsertion. Tu sais, c'est le gamin dont je t'avais parlé, celui qui a braqué une épicerie. Il sort bientôt. C'est bien non ?

-Ouais… c'est génial. Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire.

Ces paroles s'étaient échappées de sa bouche avant même qu'il n'en prenne conscience. Pourtant, aussi cruels soient-ils, Suigetsu pensait sincèrement ses mots. Il s'en fichait. Il se fichait de ces adolescents paumés, à vrai dire, il les détestait carrément puisqu'il les considérait comme coupables de l'échec de son couple. Leurs rares discussions se centraient sur le centre IPPJ et sur les jeunes dont Karin s'occupait. De temps à autre, histoire de changer de sujet de conversation, Suigetsu parlait de ses interventions médicales mais il ne fallait pas être doté d'une intelligence hors norme pour s'apercevoir que Karin ne l'écoutait pas.

Quelque chose était mort entre eux. Tous ces petits gestes tendres, ces petits sourires remplis d'amour et de douceur, toutes ces petites attentions ne faisaient plus partie de leur couple. Suigetsu se sentait incompris et mal-aimé. Karin se sentait lassée et étouffée par la possessivité de son mari. Le dialogue n'existait plus entre eux et les disputes prenaient une place de plus en plus importante dans leur quotidien. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Karin, Suigetsu ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour son indifférence et sa froideur.

Sa virilité et son ego démesuré ne lui feraient jamais admettre qu'en réalité, il donnerait le monde pour un de ses sourires. Il voudrait qu'elle se batte pour lui, qu'elle se batte pour eux. Il aimerait qu'elle tombe dans ses bras en lui chuchotant un « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille. Il se sentait prêt à vendre son âme au diable pour l'entendre dire « je veux un enfant de toi ». Mais il n'était pas naïf. Il savait pertinemment que ses espoirs resteraient vains, que Karin camperait sur ses positions, simplement parce que ce maudit centre IPPJ comptait bien plus que lui.

Abasourdie par les paroles de son mari, Karin se raidit un instant avant de reprendre contenance. Lentement, très lentement, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Le visage fermé, les traits crispés et les lèvres pincées, elle n'essaya pas de masquer sa colère.

-Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

-J'ai dis que je me fichais royalement de tes délinquants et de ton métier stupide.

Karin fronça les sourcils, mécontente. Les mains de Suigetsu commencèrent à trembler d'énervement. Il était sur le point d'exploser. D'un moment à l'autre, sa bouche allait cracher toutes les pensées qu'il gardait au fond de lui depuis des années. Son couple s'apprêtait à éclater en mille, à se déchirer, se déchirer définitivement. La colère que contenait son cœur remonta jusqu'à sa gorge puis prit possession de sa langue. Il ne put s'arrêter à temps.

-Tu te jettes corps et âme dans ton travail parce que tu n'as pas su aider ta mère, Karin, je le comprend très bien ! cria-t-il, tu es une très bonne psychologue, tu aides des tas de gens et tu as tout mon respect pour ça mais nous n'avons pas de vie de couple ! C'est à moi que tu es mariée, pas à ton travail ! Je ne supporte plus cette situation ! Nos seuls sujets de conversation tournent autour de tes ados dépressifs et incontrôlables !

Agacée, elle bondit sur ses pieds pour lui faire face.

-Ne parle pas d'eux comme ça, tu ne les connais pas Suigetsu ! rétorqua-t-elle avec violence.

Il aurait préféré qu'elle réponde autre chose, qu'elle l'insulte ou le gifle plutôt que de l'entendre défendre les adolescents de son fichu centre. Une bonne baffe en pleine figure ou un coup de genou bien placé lui auraient sans doute fait moins mal. Sous le poids de la fatigue, les épaules de Suigetsu se voûtèrent subitement. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux argentés, tentant de se remettre les idées en place. Le regard accusateur de Karin ne le lâcha pas une seule seconde et il dût réunir toutes ses forces pour le confronter. Vainement, il chercha à l'intérieur de ces orbes sombres l'éclat singulier qui y pétillait autrefois, lorsqu'elle l'apercevait. Il n'y décela que lassitude et colère. C'était fini. Il le savait. Il le sentait.

-Tu vois ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix tremblante, je viens de te déblatérer une tonne de choses horribles et toi… tu ne retiens que la partie qui concerne tes délinquants. Je te reconnais bien là.

Ces mots la désarmèrent. Mal à l'aise devant les larmes perlant au coin des yeux de Suigetsu, elle détourna le regard. Dans un dernier recours, Suigetsu posa une main contre sa joue pour la forcer à le regarder. Il voulait qu'elle affronte les dégâts provoqués par son indifférence et sa froideur, il voulait qu'elle regarde ses larmes couler. Elle en était l'unique responsable, après tout.

-Je t'aime, Karin, mais je crois que je ne suis plus capable de supporter tout ça. Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore au moins ?

Le cœur de Suigetsu s'affola dès la fin de la phrase. Il se mordit la langue en maudissant son idiotie. Pourquoi lui posait-il une question dont il connaissait la douloureuse réponse ? Une teinte pourpre colora les joues de Karin. Prise au dépourvu, elle ouvrit la bouche sur un silence. Mentir ne faisait pas partie de ses points forts. Le bras de Suigetsu retomba le long de son corps, comme un signe d'abandon et de résignation.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais, souffla-t-il. Je m'y attendais de toute façon.

Et il recula de quelques pas sans la quitter des yeux. Même dans ce moment tragique qui scellait la fin de leur histoire, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Les souvenirs défilèrent devant ses yeux, faisant naître un léger sourire sur son visage. Il se rappelait de la première fois où il l'avait vue, assise au bord d'un lac, un livre entre les mains. Il se rappela l'angoisse et la crainte du ridicule qui l'envahirent lorsqu'après moult réflexions, il se décida à l'aborder. Dès les premières paroles échangées, il sut qu'il allait l'épouser et le jour de leur mariage resterait le plus beau de toute sa vie.

Jamais il n'oublierait de tels moments. Parce qu'il l'aimait, il devinait que le temps n'effacerait jamais ses sourires et n'atténuerait en rien sa douleur. Parce qu'il la respectait, il ne pouvait pas continuer à lui imposer sa présence. Il partait avec la crainte d'oublier un jour les traits de son visage et la chaleur de sa voix. Peut-être retomberait-il amoureux. Peut-être même fonderait-il un jour une famille avec une autre femme. Mais jamais il n'oublierait Karin. Karin resterait toujours Karin, la première femme qu'il eut aimé. Il répondrait toujours présent en cas de besoin, Karin pourrait compter sur lui à tout moment.

Sentant qu'il allait craquer, Suigetsu quitta le salon et grimpa dans la chambre afin de prendre quelques affaires. Une fois qu'il fut redescendu, il remarqua que Karin était toujours dans la même position, debout au milieu de la pièce, le regard éteint. Il baissa les yeux, malheureux comme jamais. Et, d'une voix incertaine, il l'informa qu'il resterait à l'hôtel pendant quelques jours, le temps de mettre les choses au clair. Elle se contenta simplement de le détailler avec tristesse, ne sachant quoi dire. Le cœur serré, Suigetsu s'en alla. Et sans essayer de le retenir, Karin le regarda partir. Les paroles de sa mère lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire et un désagréable frisson hérissa toute la surface de sa peau.

« Continue de tout sacrifier pour ces jeunes Karin et un jour, tu n'auras plus qu'eux au monde. »

Sa mère n'aimait pas qu'elle lui parle de son métier. Son amour démesuré pour la Loi et les conventions sociales ne lui permettaient pas de comprendre pourquoi sa fille s'acharnait à aider des délinquants pour lesquels il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Avant que l'Alzheimer n'établisse refuge en elle, Kano Honjoh s'éloigna quelque peu de sa fille, déconcertée par ses manières de penser qu'elle jugeaient irréfléchies. Malgré la force du lien l'unissant à sa mère, Karin ne se gênait pas pour exprimer ses opinions. Non, tous les jeunes enfermés n'étaient pas des monstres dépourvus de sentiments et oui, on pouvait les aider ou du moins, aider ceux qui voulaient l'être. Karin perdit sa mère bien avant l'apparition de sa maladie. Son métier et les principes au nom desquels elle militait l'éloignèrent de celle qui lui avait donné la vie.

Et aujourd'hui, Suigetsu la quittait. Lui aussi, elle l'avait perdu à cause de son métier, de sa passion. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement triste, ni spécialement heureuse. Elle était vidée de ses forces, épuisée. Reconnaître que ce pourquoi elle s'était tant battue constituait la source de son malheur lui était impossible. Alors en poussant un long soupir, elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, écoutant le silence impitoyable régnant dans la maison. Elle fixa la fenêtre durant une poignée de secondes encore avant de reprendre la lecture de son dossier, impassible.

Parce que désormais, en effet, elle n'avait plus qu'_eux_.

* * *

><p>Chanson interprétée par Naruto et Sasuke: "Wonderwall", Oasis.<p>

Coucou tout le monde ^^

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mais j'ai trouvé le temps d'écrire ce chapitre. Ceux qui ont lu mon OS intitulé "Le temps d'un été" se souviendront peut-être que j'ai déjà utilisé « Wonderwall » pour parler du NaruSasu. Je dois avouer que pour moi, cette musique c'est vraiment LA musique du NaruSasu, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je trouve que c'est une musique qui reflète bien leur relation, ou du moins leur relation telle que je me l'imagine. Je pense que ça commence à devenir clair maintenant: nous sommes très très proche du YAOI, encore un peu de patience x) courage x) si tout se passe bien pour notre (futur) couple gay préféré, Karin a moins de chance en amour mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas =) Je tenais juste à préciser un petit quelque chose =) c'est une fiction donc j'idéalise certaines choses : dans la réalité, les jeunes qui sont en réinsertion sont loin de s'amuser autant que notre Sasuke, ils travaillent dur et tous les éducateurs ne sont pas aussi sympas que Sasori. Cela me semblait important de préciser ce point. Ce chapitre 9 vous présente les autres personnages de la fiction qui n'apparaîtront que très rarement hélas, certains ne seront là qu'au chapitre 12 qui est celui consacré au spectacle (je crois que je le ferai en deux parties car en une seule partie, ce sera bien trop long). Dans le chapitre suivant, Sasuke s'ouvrira à Naruto, lui dévoilera son histoire et prendra conscience de ses sentiments. Bref, ils se rapprocheront encore. Je peux vous affirmer que nous sommes très très proches du YAOI. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et me laissent leur avis =) j'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit chapitre et que vous apprécierez la suite =)

J'aurais une petite question pour les auteurs de FF parce que je suis paumée x) dans Doc manager, on me dit que si j'ai 15 fichiers chargés, je ne peux plus en mettre. Est-ce que si je "remove" les fichiers qui sont dans Doc manager, ils seront toujours publiés sur le site ou pas ? x) merci à ceux qui pourront m'aider =)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Celine: hellow =) oui je suis un peu à la bourre dans mes deux fictions, quoi que là je poste à l'heure x) tout le monde est heureux de voir Kin dégagée je pense (même moi), Itachi a retrouvé son courage, il était temps x) merci, contente que tu aies apprécié =) ah par contre c'est dans le chapitre 10 que Sasuke se dévoile, pas dans le 9 =) je suis désolée si j'ai laissé croire que c'était dans le chapitre 9. J'aime beaucoup Imagine =) et je les imagine bien la chanter.

Réponse à Hitomi-Pyon: Salut salut =) c'est vrai ? ah bah ça ça me fait plaisir franchement, merci =) je suis heureuse que cette fiction te plaise à ce point parce que même si certains chapitres sont plus lourds que d'autres, je ne la bâcle jamais et je fais de mon mieux =) c'est drôle d'imaginer Sasuke danser sur Little bad girl hein ? x) je me suis dit la même chose que toi, déjà de lui faire chanter "Vive la vie" était hilarant mais là, je pense que j'ai battu le reccord du "Sasuke stupide" x) j'espère que tu as aimé cette suite =)

Réponse à Hamlet: Coucou =) héhé toujours fidèle au poste =) sérieux ? x) fallait pas te lever lol je n'allais pas l'effacer x) merci beaucoup ça me fait sincèrement plaisir ce que tu dis =) c'est vrai que le chapitre 8 était très long x) je m'en étonne moi-même d'ailleurs x) j'ai tenu compte de ton conseil d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre mais je ne sais pas si tu as vu =) c'est certain que la musique peut sauver des vies, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Je prône la musicothérapie moi x) d'ailleurs la musique, même en danse a fait ses preuves, notamment aux Philippines. Des détenus aux Philippines dansaient ensemble lors de la promenade je crois et leur taux de récidive a diminué de 80%, ce qui est énorme. Cela a favorisé leur insertion au groupe et la solidarité entre les détenus =) c'était drôle de les voir danser en tenue orange quand même x) ah ne me remercie pas =) c'est un plaisir pour moi d'écrire cette fiction, elle me tient vraiment à coeur et ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir que tu aimes la lire =) oui c'est vrai qu'il y a des auteurs qui ne répondent pas aux lecteurs. Pour moi, c'est quelque chose de naturel, ça ne me dérange absolument pas de répondre à mes lecteurs, je trouve ça normal et c'est avec le plus grand plaisir que je le fait =) vous prenez le temps de me laisser votre avis, vous n'y êtes pas obligés donc c'est normal pour moi de répondre et puis j'aime bien le faire =) pauvre Kin lol elle s'en prend plein la gueule mais elle l'a bien cherché x) j'ai fait de Karin une personne assez forte malgré ses petits problèmes =) j'aime beaucoup le caractère que je lui ai donné =) merci pour ces encouragements, je commence à bosser la semaine prochaine donc là j'essaie de profiter du week-end x) mon Dieu on est loin de la fin dans cette fic, je pense qu'elle sera longue car je compte parler du problème de "replonger dans la violence" après la sortie de Sasuke (oui oui il n'est pas au bout de ses peines et Naruto non plus d'ailleurs) x) oui je préfère prévenir les lecteurs que je risque d'avoir des soucis de publication, enfin si je peux écrire j'écrirai, c'est vital pour moi, comme le chant pour toi je crois x) mais bon voilà je préfère prévenir au cas où je n'aurai pas le temps, ce qui est fort probable =) merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements et merci de suivre mon histoire et de me laisser ton avis à chaque fois, ça me touche beaucoup =)

Réponse à Sasuke22: Yo =) merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise =)

Réponse à : Hey coucou =) heureuse de te retrouver héhé =) ça fait plaisir de revoir une de ses anciennes lectrices =) merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que cette fiction te plaise =) mouhaha Itachi en homme soumis ça surprend hein ? x) rolala tu es vraiment perspicace toi =) tu as deviné oui =) bravo =) je vais joliment le faire en effet =) enfin le faire c'est sûr, joliment ça reste à voir x)

Gros bisous à tous =)


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10.**

_« Il était là. Je n'y croyais plus et il apparut soudainement, tel un mirage en plein désert. Il était le miracle que je n'espérais plus, le futur que je m'étais interdit. Et, peut-être que pour moi, continuellement plongé dans l'obscurité, il rayonnait un peu trop. Alors je le fuis, comme si je craignais que son feu ne me consume. Je le fuis comme la peste. Mais malgré mes tentatives désespérées, je terminai en cendres. Car l'évidence que je m'efforçais jusqu'alors de nier me brûle le cœur : je l'aime._ »

D'un œil hagard, Sasuke relisait pour la millième fois au moins le court paragraphe qu'il venait de coucher sur le papier. À la faible lueur du soleil matinal, il s'efforçait de donner un sens au dernier mot qu'il avait écrit. « Je l'aime ». Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde en écrivant ces quelques lettres, comme si sa main s'était soudainement libérée de son contrôle. Ce sentiment étrange, cette sensation nouvelle, s'était installé dans son cœur depuis plusieurs semaines déjà mais il n'avait encore jamais osé lui donner un nom, tétanisé par la force de ses émotions.

De larges cernes grignotaient ses joues, trahissant son insomnie. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, le visage souriant de Naruto se dessinait sous ses paupières. Cette image, aussi belle soit-elle, glaçait son cœur d'horreur et perturbait son sommeil. En contemplant le ciel balafré de larges barreaux de métal noir, il n'avait cessé de songer à l'usuratonkachi, se remémorant l'arôme mentholé de son parfum et la suavité de sa voix. Aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, la vérité lui apparut, claire et évidente : il était amoureux de Naruto Uzumaki. Il en était même follement amoureux. Ce sentiment l'effrayait autant qu'il le galvanisait. Tout lui semblait différent désormais, puisqu'il pensait à quelqu'un, ou plutôt, puisqu'il avait enfin quelqu'un à qui penser, quelqu'un pour qui respirer. Quelqu'un qui ne le jugeait pas, qui l'appréciait entièrement, qui lui souriait avec une sincérité saisissante. Quelqu'un qui lui permettait de voir le monde d'un nouvel œil.

En un mois seulement, Naruto lui apporta ce dont il avait toujours manqué. L'amour, la compassion, le partage, l'authenticité… ces notions lui étaient toutes inconnues avant que Naruto ne prenne place dans son existence. Tout en lui aspirait à le rendre fou. Son regard aux multiples nuances cobalt lui donnait le feu aux joues et faisait briller ses yeux. Les mots qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres roses et humides le frôlaient quelques secondes, mélodieux et sensuels, avant de pénétrer dans sa chair pour vibrer dans tout son corps. Et que pouvait-il bien dire de ces cheveux couleur blé ? Ces cheveux blonds dans lesquels le soleil mettait de l'or possédaient cette douceur, ce toucher particulier, qui le rassurait à chaque fois qu'il y glissait une main en faisant mine de le taquiner. Sasuke n'en doutait plus : l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour l'usuratonkachi allait au-delà des limites du raisonnable.

Dès son entrée au centre IPPJ, Sasuke se crut condamné à ne connaître que la haine et le mépris des autres, lui qui portait sur le dos l'étiquette « coupable ». Car oui, il était coupable, coupable d'un crime incompris par la société. Il avait sauvagement battu son père au point de le plonger dans le coma pendant de longues semaines. Au fil de son incarcération, Itachi s'éloigna de lui, peinant à masquer la rancune qu'il nourrissait à son égard. Après avoir perdu sa mère, Sasuke craignit de perdre son frère, son unique famille.

L'avenir, il n'en espérait plus rien. Le bonheur, il n'y croyait pas. La vie, il n'en attendait pas moins que douleur et déception. L'amour, il s'évertua à le chasser définitivement de son cœur, se persuadant qu'il n'avait besoin de personne et que personne n'avait besoin de lui. Ses rares contacts sociaux se limitaient aux coups de poing et aux insultes. Méprisé par sa famille, détesté par les autres jeunes du centre pour avoir failli tuer son père, Sasuke se retrouva seul, vu comme un criminel par ses proches, considéré comme un paria par ses camarades.

Du fond de sa cellule, il passait son temps à méditer, à réfléchir, à se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien faire une fois libéré des hauts murs. Il ne se voyait pas entamer de grandes et longues études mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus cumuler les petits emplois, désireux de gagner correctement sa vie pour ne dépendre de personne. Supportant jour après jour les brimades des autres adolescents du centre, il se renferma de plus en plus sur lui-même, se moquant de la thérapie par la parole que prônait Karin Hozuki. Il se croyait perdu et condamné à errer à jamais sur les chemins de la vie, sans but ni destination.

Puis il intégra la chorale. Les débuts furent difficiles, chaotiques. La haine que Naruto lui vouait le toucha bien plus qu'il ne le laissa croire. Dans le petit local de chant, il se sentait davantage rejeté que derrière les murs du centre. Les regards des chanteurs se voulaient froids et supérieurs, comme s'ils s'efforçaient de lui rappeler sans cesse le crime qu'il avait commis. Cependant, un jour, les yeux de Naruto le virent autrement. Sasuke eut l'impression de revivre, de renouer avec sa véritable personnalité, celle qu'il s'évertuait à dissimuler derrière son apparence froide et indifférente.

Sa vie retrouva tout son sens et son combat quotidien eut une raison d'exister. Alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, qu'il se pensait condamné à ne connaître que la haine et la rancœur, Naruto entra dans sa vie, la rendant plus belle et plus savoureuse, tel un soleil balayant les épais nuages qui peuplaient son cœur. Et rien que pour le voir sourire encore, Sasuke tiendrait le coup. Il se sentait prêt à tout supporter, à tout endurer, si cela lui permettait de passer un peu de temps aux côtés de Naruto. Quelques après-midi seulement aux yeux du monde, des heures de bonheur inespéré dans les siens.

La voix rocailleuse d'un des éducateurs du centre tira Sasuke de ses rêveries et, juste avant que la lourde porte de métal ne s'ouvre, il cacha son précieux cahier sous le matelas. Le mercredi était synonyme de corvées ménagères et de travaux manuels. Certains jeunes de la section D trouvaient intelligent de décharger leur colère sur les meubles ou les appareils électriques de la salle de repos. De ce fait, toute la section devait ensuite réparer les dégâts et voyait son temps de détente amplement raccourci. Au lieu de s'abrutir derrière l'écran de télévision situé au centre de la salle de repos ou de s'oublier à travers les chapitres d'un bon livre, les adolescents passaient leurs soirées à restaurer les meubles abîmés par leurs camarades trop impulsifs. Sasuke, n'ayant jamais été très manuel ni très adroit, se blessait facilement, s'attirant ainsi les railleries de ses congénères.

D'une voix morne et fatiguée, l'éducateur fit l'appel et tous répondirent présent. La plupart des jeunes allèrent ensuite effectuer leurs travaux d'intérêt général tandis que les autres s'armaient déjà de balais, de torchons et de tout un tas de produits ménagers.

En traînant le pas, Sasuke se dirigea vers le fond du couloir, indifférent aux ricanements mesquins des autres détenus. Le ténébreux n'était pas stupide au point d'ignorer que tous se moquaient de lui depuis qu'il poussait la chansonnette. Les rumeurs allaient de bon train au centre IPPJ et il ne s'écoula que très peu de temps avant que Sasuke ne se fasse assigner des surnoms tous plus charmants les uns que les autres. Un mois auparavant, sans doute se serait-il jeté sur eux pour les faire taire à l'aide de ses poings. Mais aujourd'hui, cela lui semblait futile, presque risible. Qu'ils rient s'ils en avaient envie, lui possédait quelque chose de bien plus précieux.

Naruto était devenu sa force et son unique envie. S'il tenait le coup à l'intérieur des hauts murs, ce n'était plus seulement pour s'attirer les faveurs de la juge Tsunade ou pour contenter son frère aîné. Chaque jour il luttait davantage, s'efforçait de nier les railleries dont il faisait l'objet, s'empêchait de ne pas tout démolir à coups de poing et de pied pour le seul sourire de Naruto. Les trois malheureux après-midi qu'il passait auprès de cet usuratonkachi aux yeux d'un cobalt envoûtant lui étaient vitaux. Si on les lui retirait, il n'aurait plus aucune raison de se battre pour la liberté. Souvent, il se surprenait à imaginer les moments qu'il passerait aux côtés de Naruto une fois dehors. Cette salve de scénarios agréables lui remettait du baume au cœur et l'empêchait de baisser les bras.

En poussant un soupir lourd de sens, Sasuke attrapa un balai et commença à nettoyer le sol, les yeux fatigués et le cœur en vrac. Quelques chuchotements planaient dans le couloir et tandis que les éducateurs gardaient un œil sur les jeunes délinquants, Sasuke se perdit dans des pensées bien plus douces que cette réalité insupportable. D'ici quelques heures, il se rendrait à la chorale où il pourrait enfin laisser apparaître le véritable Sasuke. Porter ce masque froid et indifférent devenait de plus en plus difficile, résister aux moqueries et aux humiliations de certains détenus était une véritable épreuve.

Perdu dans ses pensées les plus intimes, Sasuke ne remarqua pas Neji Hyûga s'approcher de lui, un sourire narquois peint sur son visage pâle.

-Alors Uchiha ? Il paraît que t'es une petite pédale ? siffla-t-il.

Sasuke feignit ne pas l'entendre et se concentra sur sa tâche, en réprimant l'envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure. En faisant mine de balayer, Neji s'approcha davantage, à tel point que son souffle tiède heurta la joue de Sasuke. Le mélange de tabac et d'Axe émanant du corps de Neji titilla les narines de Sasuke qui ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, écœuré de le sentir si près de lui. S'il y avait bien une personne que Sasuke ne supportait pas au centre IPPJ, c'était sans aucun doute Neji Hyûga. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour du manche à balai tandis que son cœur battait au rythme de la colère. Sasuke ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, essayant de garder le contrôle de lui-même.

-Les balais, c'est ton truc pas vrai ? reprit Neji d'un ton persifleur, cela dit, ça ne me surprend pas. T'as la carrure d'une nana.

Un rictus mesquin franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, comme si ce qu'il venait de débiter était drôle. Sasuke le fusilla du regard. Ses mains moites commencèrent à trembler sous l'effet de l'énervement et, se sentant à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire ravaler son sourire factice, il s'éloigna de quelques pas. Amusé, Neji le suivit en feignant de nettoyer le sol.

-Je suis certain que tu aimes l'heure de la douche, hein, Uchiha ? cracha-t-il, tu peux te rincer l'œil à loisir.

Sasuke serra les dents et se retourna à la volée pour le toiser de toute sa grandeur. Ses doigts serraient tellement le manche du balai que ses phalanges en devinrent blanches. Sa gorge s'assécha subitement et les muscles de ses mâchoires roulaient sous ses joues, trahissant son agacement. La voix de la raison qui ne cessait d'insuffler à Sasuke de garder son calme tendait à disparaître, la colère prenant le dessus sur ses bonnes résolutions. Neji avança de quelques pas et planta son regard méprisant dans celui de Sasuke, qui ne cilla pas une seconde.

-Réponds quand je te parle, chuchota Neji.

Un sourire goguenard s'arqua sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

-Que veux-tu que je réponde à ça, Hyûga ? rétorqua-t-il froidement, ce que tu dis est si stupide que j'en perd la voix.

En une fraction de seconde, la colère s'inscrivit sur le visage de Neji et dans ses yeux nacre fulgura une étincelle effrayante. Il jeta son balai sur le sol et après s'être assuré qu'aucun éducateur ne traînait dans les parages, il attrapa Sasuke par le col de son t-shirt et le plaqua sans délicatesse contre le mur.

-Ne joue pas au plus malin, Uchiha, siffla-t-il. Ici, tu es seul, tu n'as aucun ami. À ta place, je ferais gaffe à mes arrières.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Hyûga. Tes menaces me font plus marrer qu'autre chose. En général, les chiens qui aboient très fort ne mordent pas. T'as une grande gueule mais tu ne fais jamais rien. Alors va jouer ailleurs, tu ne m'intéresse pas.

Une lueur inquiétante brillait dans les pupilles de Neji qui resserra son étreinte autour du cou de Sasuke, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. En suffoquant, Sasuke tenta vainement de se dégager de l'emprise de Neji.

-Tu te crois mieux que les autres parce que Akasuna et la psy t'ont à la bonne, Uchiha ? susurra Neji contre son oreille, méfie-toi. Il est possible que tu n'atteignes même pas la date de ton procès. Les éducateurs ne sont pas toujours là pour nous surveiller. Qui sait ce qui pourrait t'arriver au détour d'un couloir, hein ?

La respiration bloquée et les poumons en feu, Sasuke ne put répondre. Lorsque Neji l'avait agrippé soudainement, sous l'effet de la surprise, il laissa tomber son balai sur le sol. Si seulement il l'avait encore en main, il ne se serait pas gêné d'en flanquer un bon coup dans l'abdomen de Neji. Les ongles enfoncés dans le bras de son tortionnaire et le regard haineux, Sasuke sentait la rage déferler en lui comme une vague.

-Eh bien quoi ? reprit Neji, tu essaies de dire quelque chose, petite tapette ?

Le dernier mot abolit ce qu'il lui restait de raison. Dans un excès de rage, Sasuke sembla retrouver sa force et, sans réfléchir, attribua un coup de genou bien placé à son bourreau qui, stupéfait par ce revirement de situation, recula de quelques pas. Prit d'un vertige à cause du manque d'oxygène, Sasuke se rattrapa au mur en toussotant, les joues rouges et la gorge douloureuse. La vue embrumée et le corps prit de légers tremblements, Sasuke ne trouva pas la force de se baisser pour ramasser son balai. Neji fut plus rapide. Muni de son balai, il s'approchait dangereusement de Sasuke afin de lui faire payer son affront.

Alors qu'il allait lui asséner un coup dans le ventre, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, stoppant son geste. Entre temps, Sasuke s'était redressé, le souffle court. Comme un réflexe, il s'empressa de masquer à l'aide de son t-shirt les empreintes de doigts entourant sa gorge, sachant pertinemment qu'aller se plaindre aux éducateurs ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Neji baissa le manche de son balai et fit semblant de nettoyer le sol à la vue de Sasori Akasuna. Avant de s'éloigner, il jeta un dernier regard dédaigneux à Sasuke et murmura un « t'as de la chance ».

Sasuke se contenta de le regarder disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir et, tandis qu'il se baissait pour ramasser son balai, Sasori arriva à sa hauteur, l'air inquiet.

-Un problème Sasuke ? demanda-t-il.

Passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler ses émotions, Sasuke n'eut aucun mal à reprendre contenance, affichant un air détaché, comme si ce qui venait de se passer n'avait jamais existé.

-Aucun problème, articula-t-il, j'ai juste glissé et fait tomber mon balai sur le sol.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sasori.

-Tu as toujours été un grand maladroit, hein ?

Sasuke opina de la tête avant de reprendre son activité. Sa surprise fut grande lorsque Sasori l'informa qu'il avait de la visite. Perplexe, il fronça les sourcils. Nous étions mercredi. Or, Itachi ne venait habituellement que le vendredi. Sans poser de questions, Sasuke abandonna son balai dans un coin du couloir et suivit Sasori jusqu'à la salle des visites. Son frère était là, assit autour de la même table en plastique vert. Un pincement aigu serra le cœur de Sasuke qui, inquiet, s'avança d'un pas incertain.

-Itachi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Le concerné lui décocha un sourire tendre tandis qu'il s'installait en face de lui.

-Depuis que je me suis séparé de Kin, je n'ai plus qu'un seul travail, expliqua Itachi. J'en ai donc profité pour venir te voir.

-Tu as enfin décidé de te débarrasser de ton boulet ? se moqua Sasuke, je suis heureux de voir que tu as enfin retrouvé tes c…

-Oui, ça va, j'ai compris, le coupa l'aîné.

Sasuke éclata d'un rire discret et chaleureux, un rire qui saisit l'âme d'Itachi. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus entendu rire ainsi. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il retrouvait son petit-frère perdu dans les ténèbres de la haine depuis tant d'années. En face de lui se trouvait le véritable Sasuke, le Sasuke qui lui avait tant manqué. Dans les prunelles onyx de son petit-frère résidait un espoir inébranlable.

-Tu sais Sasuke, reprit Itachi, j'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai décidé qu'une fois sorti du centre, tu viendrais vivre chez moi. Enfin… si tu es d'accord.

Sasuke sourit gentiment.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord, répondit-il, mais tu sais, il n'est pas sûr que je puisse sortir.

Ces quelques mots heurtèrent Itachi de plein fouet. Il se redressa sur sa chaise, sourcils froncés. À ses yeux, il était impossible que Sasuke ne sorte pas. Son cadet se comportait correctement depuis qu'il avait intégré la chorale et ne faisait plus parler de lui. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison qu'on le retienne davantage à l'intérieur de ces murs froids et gris. Dans un peu plus de quatre mois, Sasuke serait libre. Itachi n'envisageait même pas d'autre option. Sasuke sortirait. Il en était convaincu.

-Tu vas sortir Sasuke.

-Garde les pieds sur Terre, Itachi. Rien n'est sûr. Ces gens-là ne laissent rien passer. Tu peux être retenu ici pour des raisons stupides.

-Karin Hozuki connait son travail. Cette femme m'insupporte mais je dois reconnaître qu'elle exerce correctement son métier. Elle te fera sortir parce qu'elle sait qui tu es vraiment, elle sait que tu ne feras de mal à personne une fois dehors.

-Karin Hozuki n'est pas la seule à décider, tu sais. Ils sont plusieurs experts à évaluer mon cas. Et tu oublies qu'avant d'intégrer la chorale, j'avais quelques… problèmes relationnels ici. Mes nombreuses bagarres avec d'autres détenus sont notées dans mon dossier, tout comme mon soi-disant mutisme. S'ils ne m'ont pas déjà catégorisé comme une « personnalité antisociale », je suis vraiment chanceux.

Itachi serra les poings sur ses cuisses, démuni face au réalisme cruel de Sasuke. Il avait beau être le plus jeune, Sasuke resterait le plus mature. Le cœur débordant d'espoir et la tête pleine de projets futurs, Itachi ne s'imaginait pas vivre plus de cinq mois sans la présence quotidienne de Sasuke. Les deux frères avaient énormément de temps perdu à rattraper. Ils devaient réapprendre à se connaître hors des murs du centre IPPJ et partager ensemble des moments trop longtemps négligés.

Itachi désirait entendre Sasuke chanter, il souhaitait le regarder sourire et s'épanouir, mais surtout, il voulait se pardonner lui-même de l'avoir abandonné aux mains violentes de son père. Cela faisait des mois qu'Itachi attendait –et il attendait toujours d'ailleurs- le procès de Sasuke, des mois qu'il se projetait dans l'avenir, imaginant les moments merveilleux qu'il passerait aux côtés de son petit-frère, son petit-frère qui lui manquait tant, son petit-frère qu'il ne pouvait même pas serrer dans ses bras. Le toucher, respirer son odeur, sentir la chaleur autrefois familière de sa peau, embrasser sa joue, ébouriffer ses cheveux noirs… Itachi se trouvait amputé de tous ces gestes affectifs et protecteurs. Cette maudite table d'un vert hideux le gardait loin de son unique famille et les regards inquisiteurs des officiers de police ne permettaient aucun rapprochement. Sasuke allait sortir, il _devait_ sortir.

-Arrête, 'Suke ! cria presque Itachi, puisque je te dis que tu vas sortir !

À l'entente de ce surnom particulier, Sasuke fit des yeux ronds. Devant sa mine abasourdie, Itachi l'interrogea du regard.

-Comment est-ce que tu m'as appelé ? souffla Sasuke.

Itachi lui décocha un sourire tendre, prenant enfin conscience de ses propres paroles.

-'Suke, répéta-t-il.

-Cela fait des années que tu ne m'as plus appelé comme ça. Je crois que la première fois que tu m'as surnommé de cette façon, je devais avoir…

-Tu avais six ans, le coupa Itachi, et je t'apprenais à rouler à bicyclette. Tu es tombé par terre et tu as commencé à pleurer comme un sauvage au beau milieu de la chaussée. Tes genoux étaient en sang et je me souviens que je t'ai serré contre moi en te disant...

-« Ne t'en fait pas, 'Suke, ton grand-frère est là. Il ne peut rien t'arriver », compléta Sasuke avec un sourire.

Itachi hocha la tête. Emu, il sentit quelques larmes perler au coin de ses yeux et peina à ravaler la boule s'étant formée au creux de sa gorge. À la venue au monde de Sasuke, Itachi s'était juré de toujours tout faire pour le protéger et le tenir à l'écart des ignobilités de la vie. Il lui promit d'encaisser les coups à sa place et de préserver son bonheur afin que le ciel peuplant son cœur soit perpétuellement bleu et ne connaisse jamais l'orage. À trois ans, lorsque Sasuke fut victime de terreurs nocturnes, Itachi passa chacune de ses nuits à ses côtés, gardant soigneusement le petit corps fragile de son cadet contre le sien, bien plus fort, lui chuchotant au creux de l'oreille des contes de fées aux fins heureuses, espérant ainsi éloigner les mauvais rêves. Lorsque son père entrait dans une colère noire, Itachi attrapait Sasuke et l'emmenait manger une glace en ville en attendant que la demeure familiale retrouve son calme illusoire.

Et puis un beau jour, blasé par les querelles incessantes de ses parents et désireux d'entrer dans la vie active, Itachi s'en alla, abandonnant Sasuke au chaos. Bien des années s'étaient écoulées depuis ce jour fatidique mais Itachi ne parvenait toujours pas à se pardonner, et ce malgré les paroles rassurantes de Sasuke. Si seulement il n'était pas parti… peut-être que son frère vivrait autrement.

Comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de son aîné, Sasuke lui donna un léger coup de pied, le faisant sursauter.

-Arrête de ruminer le passé, Tachi, dit-il. Pense plutôt au futur qui s'étire devant toi.

Confus, le plus vieux baissa les yeux.

-Parfois, je me demande vraiment lequel de nous deux est l'aîné, murmura Itachi.

-On s'en fiche de ça. Nous pouvons compter l'un sur l'autre, c'est ça le principal. Le reste, ce ne sont que des conventions ridicules.

Itachi ne put résister au sourire qui le gagnait. Sasuke était décidément bien plus fort que lui. Ils avaient tant de choses à se dire, tant de choses à se prouver l'un à l'autre. Itachi espérait seulement que la justice se mettrait de leur côté. Sasori informa que la visite était terminée. Sasuke salua son frère d'un bref signe de tête et lui sourit une dernière fois avant de disparaître derrière la porte menant au couloir de la section D, son éducateur sur les talons. Itachi fixa la chaise vide durant une fraction de seconde, l'œil éteint, avant de se lever péniblement.

Le soleil mordait la ville de sa lumière blanche et une chaleur étouffante planait sur Tokyo. Itachi sortit du centre et plongea une main dans la poche de son jeans, à la recherche de ses clés de voiture. Soudain, une voix familière hurla son nom. Il se retourna à la volée et leva les yeux vers l'un des bâtiments du centre IPPJ. La main en visière et paupières plissées, il reconnut rapidement Karin Hozuki qui, penchée vers le vide, lui ordonnait de ne pas bouger. Surpris, Itachi haussa les sourcils en se demandant ce que cette folle pouvait bien lui vouloir encore. Tandis qu'il s'interrogeait sur la santé mentale de la jeune psychologue, celle-ci sortit du centre IPPJ, une dizaine de papiers dans les mains, et commença à courir dans sa direction.

Itachi s'étonnerait toujours de la capacité typiquement féminine de courir avec des hauts talons et une jupe. Cette prouesse relevait de l'exploit à ses yeux. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Karin courait avec grâce et élégance. Un sourire narquois s'arqua sur les lèvres du jeune homme tandis qu'il l'imaginait en train de se rétamer sur le sol, la tête la première dans une flaque de boue. Essoufflée, Karin arriva à sa hauteur et sans même le saluer, elle lui fourra les papiers dans les mains.

-Tenez, dit-elle.

Perplexe, Itachi fronça les sourcils en examinant la paperasse que Karin venait de lui donner.

-Des dépliants ? interrogea-t-il.

-Des dépliants pour les femmes battues, expliqua Karin. Parmi ces brochures, il y a un numéro de téléphone gratuit. Votre mère pourra appeler des professionnels à tout instant afin de se renseigner et de parler un peu de ses problèmes conjugaux. S'il vous plaît… donnez-les-lui, c'est important.

Un léger soupir franchit les lèvres d'Itachi. Un poids supplémentaire venait de s'ajouter sur ses épaules.

-Je comptais lui donner moi-même ces brochures lorsque je suis allée la voir, reprit Karin, mais il faut dire que vous vous êtes comporté comme un vrai gentleman ce jour-là. Vous m'avez fichue à la porte à une vitesse telle que je n'ai pas eu le temps de les sortir de mon sac.

-À ce propos, répondit-il, je suis désolé de vous avoir mal parlé ce jour-là. C'est juste que…

-Ce n'est pas grave, coupa Karin, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi. S'il vous plaît, donnez-les-lui lorsque votre père sera absent. Dîtes-lui qu'elle n'est pas seule, que beaucoup de femmes sont dans son cas, dîtes-lui aussi qu'elle peut s'en sortir, qu'elle doit en parler, qu'il existe des refuges pour femmes battues et des centres venant en aide aux hommes violents. Accompagnez-la dans un refuge si elle ne se sent pas prête à s'y rendre seule ou bien, si vous n'êtes pas disponible, j'irai avec elle.

Touché par les paroles de Karin, Itachi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La dévotion dont Karin faisait preuve auprès de Sasuke le surprendrait toujours autant qu'elle l'attendrirait. Trop fier pour l'avouer mais assez intelligent pour le reconnaître, Itachi n'ignorait pas qu'il devait énormément à la jeune psychologue. Elle avait été la première à croire en Sasuke, à le soutenir, alors que tous l'abandonnaient à son sort. Elle l'avait poussé à se battre, avait été la main gardant la tête de Sasuke hors de l'eau, l'empêchant ainsi de se noyer. Si elle n'avait pas été là, Itachi n'aurait peut-être jamais retrouvé le petit-frère qu'il aimait tant.

Interprétant son silence comme une incertitude, Karin se sentit obligée d'insister.

-Ne soyez pas naïf, monsieur Uchiha. Il n'y a pas de miracle. Si votre père ne se fait pas aider, il ne changera pas, qu'importe la sincérité de ses promesses. Un homme violent ne s'en sort pas seul, c'est impossible.

-Je ne le sait que trop bien vous savez.

Elle baissa les yeux, maudissant sa maladresse. Bien sûr que ce grand nigaud d'Itachi Uchiha connaissait cette vérité à la fois triste et terrifiante pour avoir grandi aux côtés d'un homme violent. Sentant son malaise, Itachi posa une main amicale sur son épaule, la tirant de ses pensées douloureuses.

-Merci pour tout ce que vous faîtes, souffla-t-il. Je vous trouve agaçante et culottée mais vous faîtes du bon travail avec mon frère. Je vous remercie.

Karin sourit de toutes ses dents, amusée.

-Et moi, répondit-elle au tac au tac, je vous trouve immature et irresponsable mais je suis heureuse que vous existiez car sans vous, Sasuke se retrouverait seul. Finalement, vous n'êtes pas si inutile.

Surpris par tant d'impolitesse, Itachi écarquilla les yeux d'au moins cinq millimètres. Qui d'autre que Karin Hozuki se permettrait de parler ainsi aux proches de l'un de ses patients ?

-Alors vous, vous êtes un sacré numéro, rétorqua-t-il.

Karin haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-Ne dit-on pas que les psy sont encore plus fous que ceux qu'ils soignent ? demanda-t-elle avec une humour.

-Cette affirmation ne fait plus aucun doute lorsqu'on vous connait.

Karin ouvrit la bouche sur un silence, cherchant quelque chose à rétorquer. Un petit rire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle s'avoua vaincue. Itachi sourit gentiment, amusé par la douceur de la jeune femme. Désormais, il comprenait pourquoi Sasuke l'estimait autant.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Karin, n'oubliez pas de donner ces dépliants à votre mère.

Itachi opina de la tête. Satisfaite, Karin le salua avant de tourner les talons pour retourner travailler, fidèle à elle-même. Itachi reprit sa route sans se retourner, scrutant le parking à la recherche de sa Toyota. Lorsqu'il la trouva enfin, garée entre un gros 4x4 et une Audi imposante, il se dépêcha de s'en approcher pour s'y engouffrer.

En lâchant un soupir mêlant fatigue et soulagement, il se laissa tomber sur le siège conducteur. Une agréable odeur vanillée flottait dans l'habitacle, une odeur que le jeune homme avait toujours connue parce qu'elle berça toute son enfance.

-Tu t'es encore dégonflée, maman, dit Itachi d'une voix dure.

Sur le siège passager, Mikoto s'efforçait de retenir ses larmes. Les doigts crispés autour de sa ceinture de sécurité et les traits tendus, elle faisait preuve d'une force insoupçonnable pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. C'était la première fois qu'elle se rendait au centre IPPJ et le simple fait d'apercevoir les hauts murs vétustes et gris glaçait son cœur d'horreur. Son propre enfant était enfermé à l'intérieur de ces murs et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Le temps où elle aurait pu y faire quelque chose était révolu, désormais.

Pourtant, suite à la visite de Karin, Mikoto chercha longuement en elle une dernière once de courage afin de rendre visite à Sasuke. Le désir de le voir et de lui parler faisait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure mais la peur de confronter son regard rempli d'une probable rancune la paralysait littéralement. Elle ne supporterait pas que son fils la haïsse même si elle comprendrait son éventuelle réaction de rejet. La veille, elle téléphona à Itachi en lui demandant de l'accompagner au centre, espérant secrètement que la présence de son aîné calmerait ses angoisses. Mais dès le moment où Itachi coupa le moteur de sa petite Toyota, Mikoto se ravisa.

Sentant le regard inquisiteur d'Itachi vriller sa joue, elle réunit tout son courage pour lever les yeux vers lui.

-Je… comment va-t-il ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-Tu le saurais si tu m'avais accompagné.

-Ne sois pas si dur, Itachi. J'ai tellement peur qu'il ne me pardonne pas.

-Te pardonner de quoi, maman ? Tu sais très bien que Sasuke ne t'en veut pas. Il ne t'a jamais considérée comme coupable de quoi que ce soit, bien au contraire, il est le premier à te défendre.

Une douleur lancinante transperça le cœur de Mikoto à la suite de ces paroles teintées de reproche. Itachi ne la plaignait pas, contrairement à Sasuke. Il estimait que sa mère était assez grande pour assumer ses choix et qu'au lieu de pleurer constamment sur son sort, elle n'avait qu'a claquer la porte de la demeure familiale. Il ne niait pas la souffrance et les drames quotidiens de sa mère, cependant, il jugeait que Sasuke, tapi au fond de sa cellule, était bien plus malheureux qu'elle. En réalité, entre les deux frères, celui qui en voulait le plus à Mikoto était l'aîné.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste, couina-t-elle. Quel genre de mère suis-je, Itachi ? Je n'ai pas été capable de vous protéger de votre père et aujourd'hui, c'est Sasuke qui en paie le prix.

Irrité par les geignements de sa mère, Itachi ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

-Le passé est derrière, répliqua-t-il sèchement, c'est trop tard pour le modifier et c'est trop tard pour pleurer dessus. Sache une chose : Sasuke a besoin de toi, maintenant plus que jamais. Dans quelques mois, il passera au tribunal. Tu dois être là, maman. N'oublie pas la raison pour laquelle il est enfermé.

Cette dernière phrase s'était échappée de sa bouche contre son gré. C'en fut trop pour Mikoto qui ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle sanglota silencieusement, le visage enfouit entre ses mains. La culpabilité partit à l'assaut d'Itachi qui se mordit férocement la langue, comme pour la punir de cette franchise mal venue. Mikoto connaissait le motif du crime de Sasuke, inutile de le lui rappeler, cela n'aidait personne. Dans un élan de tendresse, Itachi posa une main sur l'épaule de sa mère et la massa doucement.

-Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il, arrête de pleurer d'accord ? Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer.

Le corps prit de légers soubresauts, Mikoto semblait en pleine crise de larmes. À chaque fois qu'elle croisait le visage dur d'Itachi, elle se rappelait son erreur. Dès qu'elle apercevait la rancune gisant dans les profondeurs de ses prunelles d'ébène, elle s'insultait de mauvaise mère. Son passé douloureux lui revenait sans cesse en plein visage sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrer, tel un boomerang. Le soir où Sasuke faillit commettre l'irréparable ne cessait de la hanter. La culpabilité et la remise en question accompagnaient ses nuits, la tristesse et le mépris qu'elle avait envers sa propre personne rythmaient ses journées. Toute sa vie ne se résumait plus qu'à cet horrible soir où Sasuke cogna violemment son père pour la protéger. Oui, pour la protéger. N'était-ce pas à elle de protéger ses enfants, normalement ?

Jamais elle ne pourrait se pardonner d'avoir laissé Sasuke porter ce fardeau à sa place. C'était elle qui aurait dû mettre un frein aux agissements de Fugaku, pas Sasuke. À cause de sa faiblesse et de son incapacité à protéger ses propres enfants, la détention en IPPJ assombrissait l'avenir de son fils. Le mot « criminel » lui collerait toujours à la peau, comme une seconde nature. Mikoto ne se le pardonnerait jamais. C'était impossible.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sécha ses larmes sous le regard tendre d'Itachi. Avec une certaine douceur dans le geste, Itachi lui donna les dépliants de Karin Hozuki.

-Tient, c'est pour toi.

Il n'en dit pas davantage, laissant Mikoto examiner les documents. Ses traits se tendirent subitement lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Elle interrogea Itachi du regard et la panique fulgurant dans ses pupilles serra le cœur du jeune homme. Feignant de ne pas remarquer la détresse de sa mère, jugeant que c'était à elle seule de prendre les choses en main, Itachi fit vibrer le moteur de la Toyota.

Dans un silence tendu, ils prirent la direction de la demeure Uchiha, quittant un enfer pour un autre.

XxXx

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que le cours de chant était terminé. Un silence presque religieux régnait dans le petit local, trahissant la fatigue des élèves. Sous le regard de Tenten, venue l'écouter chanter, Gaara rangeait sa guitare dans son étui. Ino, quant à elle, vidait sa deuxième bouteille d'eau minérale, soulageant sa gorge sèche et légèrement irritée tandis que Naruto discutait avec Kurenai de la chanson qu'il devrait interpréter en solo le jour du spectacle. De son habituelle démarche élégante, Sakura s'approcha de Sasuke, qui adossé au mur, attendait avec une impatience soigneusement dissimulée le moment de se retrouver seul avec l'usuratonkachi afin d'interpréter pour la millième fois au moins _Imagine_.

Faisant preuve d'une parfaite discrétion, Sasuke n'aurait jamais cru que son regard langoureux serait intercepté par Sakura. Cette dernière se plaça à côté du ténébreux et suivit son regard. Un discret sourire se courba sur ses lèvres colorées de rouge lorsque ses prunelles émeraude se posèrent sur son meilleur ami. Avec un certain amusement au fond des pupilles, elle dévisagea Sasuke, trop occupé à déshabiller Naruto du regard pour s'occuper d'elle.

-Au fait, s'exclama Sakura d'un ton innocent, Naruto est célibataire. Et il aime les hommes. Cool hein ?

Sasuke se raidit subitement et fit un effort colossal pour affronter les yeux rieurs de Sakura. Fier, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte avant de rétorquer froidement :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, Malabar ?

Un sourire espiègle s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Oh… rien du tout. Je disais ça comme ça, répondit-elle avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en marmonnant un « tss » agacé. Il espérait naïvement que son attitude détachée et faussement désintéressée masquerait le trouble qui l'envahissait. Mais c'était mal connaître Sakura qui, à la fois touchée et amusée par la timidité de Sasuke, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Essaie d'être plus discret la prochaine fois que tu materas les fesses de Naruto, même si je reconnais qu'elles sont belles.

Instantanément, les joues de Sasuke se teintèrent de pourpre tandis que, frustré, il la détaillait avec un mélange de colère et d'incompréhension. Le sourire de Sakura s'élargit de plus belle, dévoilant ses dents parfaitement blanches. Naruto choisit cet instant pour les rejoindre. Ses orbes cobalt jonglèrent entre Sasuke qui, mal à l'aise, ne parvenait pas à le regarder, et Sakura dont le large sourire le rendit soupçonneux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous… commença le blond.

-Bonne répétition à vous deux, le coupa Sakura avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Incrédule, Naruto la regarda disparaître derrière la porte en compagnie d'Ino, Gaara et Tenten.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Sasuke.

-J'en sais rien, rétorqua le brun avec mauvaise humeur, elle craint cette fille.

Indifférent, Naruto haussa les épaules.

-Alors là, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais te dire le contraire, répondit-il.

Sans remarquer la gêne de Sasuke, Naruto s'installa derrière le piano et donna naissance à une mélodie improvisée sur laquelle s'élevaient quelques notes mélancoliques. Sasuke le contempla longuement, le cœur en émoi et la respiration saccadée. Il n'en douta plus : ses efforts quotidiens valaient bien ces quelques heures de bonheur. Perdre Naruto lui était inconcevable. L'aimer un jour était comme un rêve. Un rêve pour lequel il se battait continuellement.

Le droit de l'aimer. L'obtiendrait-il un jour ?

Le siège en cuir noir situé derrière le piano à queue était assez large pour supporter deux personnes. Sans réfléchir, Sasuke s'installa à côté de Naruto et respira son odeur à pleins poumons, oxygène désormais vital. Ses prunelles sombres se baissèrent sur les doigts fins de Naruto allant et venant sur les touches blanches et noires. Il se surprit à se montrer jaloux de ce stupide clavier. Il voudrait tant, pour une poignée de seconde s seulement, prendre la place de ces touches noires et blanches que les phalanges de Naruto effleuraient avec une douceur incomparable.

-Comment est-ce que tu me vois, usuratonkachi ? demanda soudainement Sasuke.

Surpris par cette question inattendue, Naruto interrompit brutalement sa mélodie et se tourna vers Sasuke, sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit-il, je crois que je te considère comme un ami.

Un petit sourire se courba sur les lèvres de Sasuke, sourire contrastant avec la déception serrant son cœur. Il souhaiterait être autre chose qu'un « ami » aux yeux de Naruto. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il valait mieux être considéré comme « un ami » que comme un étranger. Mais tout de même… « ami » n'était pas suffisant. Il désirait plus que ça. Il voulait incarner l'avenir de Naruto, il souhaitait devenir l'oxygène de ses poumons et le sang de ses veines. Il donnerait le monde pour occuper la place la plus importante dans ce cœur qui lui semblait à la fois si proche et si lointain. Compter pour lui, se battre pour lui, vivre pour lui, rire pour lui, respirer pour lui, sourire pour lui, pleurer pour lui, chanter pour lui… le moindre de ses gestes s'adressait à Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki qui avait changé sa vie en un seul regard, la rendant plus belle et plus colorée au fil des jours. Mais aux yeux de cet être si important, il n'était qu'un « ami ». Même le Malabar vivant et l'artiste raté prénommé Kiba Inuzuka se trouvaient un échelon au-dessus de lui dans le cœur de Naruto puisqu'ils étaient ses « meilleurs amis ». Insupportable.

Sasuke baissa tristement les yeux pour étudier le clavier du piano. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, une soudaine mélancolie traversa son corps comme une vague. La gorge serrée et les yeux brûlants à force de retenir ses larmes, il se laissa envahir par une flopée de souvenirs désagréables. L'image de son père écroulé sur le sol se dessina devant ses orbes onyx, lui rappelant cette partie sombre dont il craignait une nouvelle manifestation. Songer qu'il puisse un jour s'attaquer à Naruto le rendait presque malade.

En demeurant à ses côtés et en partageant des moments complices avec lui, Sasuke exposait Naruto au danger de se faire violenter, peut-être même de se faire assassiner lorsqu'un beau jour, l'impulsivité et la colère prendraient une fois de plus le pas sur sa raison. Cette idée le terrifiait, l'ankylosait à tel point qu'il avait souvent pensé à prendre ses distances avec l'usuratonkachi, à s'éloigner définitivement de lui, à renier ses sentiments pourtant si forts et si sincères. Mais dès qu'il plongeait dans l'océan de ses yeux, Sasuke se ravisait, incapable de l'ignorer, succombant au pouvoir ravageur de son sourire.

Inquiet par le mutisme du ténébreux, Naruto posa une main amicale sur son épaule, lui arrachant un agréable frisson.

-Sasuke ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

En s'efforçant de sourire, le brun leva vers lui des yeux brillants de larmes.

-Tu sais, souffla Sasuke, tout le monde me prend pour un assassin dangereux ou un psychopathe assoiffé de sang. Les gens se retournent sur mon passage, chuchotent en m'apercevant, me fuient comme la peste, les journalistes bavent sur moi et s'amusent à me photographier comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Les autres interprètent ma réserve et mon silence comme une froideur. Ils pensent que l'image que je leur envoie est authentique, sincère alors qu'en réalité… je ne fais que mentir. Naruto, je ne veux pas être proche des gens simplement parce que j'ai vu de quoi j'étais capable… je veux dire, j'ai quand même plongé mon père dans le coma à coups de batte de baseball. Cette partie de moi me fiche la trouille. Je préfère rester loin des autres, je ne veux plus faire de mal à quiconque.

Les doigts de Naruto pressèrent légèrement son épaule, en signe de réconfort, tandis qu'un tendre sourire illuminait son visage.

-Tu ne fais pas que du mal, Sasuke, répondit-il. Tu ne dois pas oublier les erreurs que tu as commises, il est normal que tu en subisses les conséquences mais tu ne dois pas tourner le dos au monde et t'interdire d'être heureux. Lorsque tu chantes, je sens les larmes noyer mes yeux et j'ai l'impression que chacun de mes myocardes tremble dans ma poitrine. Ta voix est magnifique, Sasuke. Vraiment magnifique. Ne reste pas bloqué sur un passé douloureux, regarde vers l'avenir et saisis ta chance. N'oublie pas tes erreurs et tires-en des leçons mais tient également compte des choses merveilleuses que tu es capable de faire.

Le discours de Naruto ne surprit aucunement Sasuke. Le blondinet possédait toujours les mots justes, les mots capables d'apaiser ses colères et ses angoisses. Qu'il les chante ou qu'il les exprime simplement, sortant de sa bouche, les mots demeuraient beaux. Il n'avait suffit que d'une parole de Naruto pour que Sasuke se sente un peu mieux. L'usuratonkachi détenait un véritable pouvoir guérisseur sur Sasuke. Il était l'onguent palliant chacune de ses plaies, le vent balayant les nuages de son existence, la lumière au bout du tunnel qui l'encourageait à avancer, encore et encore, avancer en espérant l'atteindre un jour.

-Naruto, je… ne suis pas un taré, chuchota Sasuke, j'étais un adolescent comme les autres. Si j'ai fait ça à mon père, c'était uniquement pour protéger ma mère.

Naruto se raidit subitement et comme un réflexe, sa main déserta l'épaule de Sasuke, ses yeux bleus perdirent de leur lumière.

-Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, confia le blond, il est mort quand ma mère était enceinte. Il me manque chaque jour un peu plus alors c'est vrai qu'imaginer que tu aies pu faire une chose pareille au tien me dépasse mais… tu n'as pas à te justifier auprès de moi.

-Mon père battait ma mère. Il la battait toujours et il me battait aussi… lorsque j'étais plus petit. Puis, j'ai grandi. S'attaquer à moi devint plus difficile pour lui et ma mère en paya le prix. Un jour, je ne l'ai plus supporté. C'est tout.

Naruto ne sut quoi répondre, trop choqué par la confession de Sasuke. L'image idéale du père que l'absence de Minato avait forgée dans son esprit se fissura subitement. Derrière ses airs rustres, Sasuke souffrait atrocement, douleur qu'il transmettait par le biais de ses chansons. Il sentait pourtant qu'il devait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, s'il voulait briser le malaise planant entre eux.

-Je… commença-t-il.

-Et je ne te parle pas d'une simple claque qu'un père flanque à son fils parce qu'il s'est mal conduit, reprit Sasuke. Non, moi je te parle de coups de pied dans les côtes et de coups de poing dans le ventre, je te parle de la douleur qu'on peut ressentir lorsqu'un homme te cogne et que cet homme est ton propre père. Je te parle de l'humiliation qui t'envahit lorsque tu es cloué au sol et que tu ne peux plus bouger, je te parle de cette colère froide qui prend possession de ton cœur lorsque tu regardes, impuissant, ta propre mère se faire tabasser, je te parle de cette peur inavouée, de cette crampe à l'estomac en voyant l'heure tourner parce que tu sais qu'il va bientôt rentrer du travail, je te parle du stress qui te ronge lorsque tu quittes l'école, lorsque tu te demandes « combien de coups vais-je encaisser ce soir ? ». Je te parle de tout ça, Naruto. Je te parle d'une douleur que je ne souhaite à personne. Pas d'une simple claque. Les jours où je ne recevais qu'une simple claque, j'étais au Paradis. Alors dis-moi, Naruto, dis-moi comment je pourrais un jour le pardonner ? Dis-moi comment pourrais-je ne pas le détester après tout ce qu'il a fait ? Dis-moi que j'aurais dû laisser ma mère se faire battre sans lever le petit doigt, ose seulement me regarder en face pour me dire que je n'aurais pas dû réagir. Je me fiche pas mal de me retrouver dans un centre de détention, je me fiche que ma mère me haïsse, je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent de moi, ils ne savent pas qui je suis. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire ce soir-là et tu sais quoi ? Je ne regrette rien. Ma fierté et ma conscience ne sont pas entachées. Elles l'auraient été si j'avais regardé sans bouger.

Le visage de Naruto ne se déforma pas sous l'effet de la surprise et l'angoisse ne tordit pas ses traits. Il ne s'en alla pas loin de Sasuke et ne détourna pas les yeux. Il resta lui-même, le regard bienveillant et le sourire au coin des lèvres. Un sourire triste, un sourire blessé, mais un sourire quand même. En le voyant encore à ses côtés, Sasuke ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Il songea alors que si Naruto demeurait auprès de lui après une telle confession, il ne le quitterait jamais. Pourtant, dans le bleu de ses yeux s'inscrivaient quelques lignes de nostalgie.

-C'est étrange de penser que tu voudrais que ton père disparaisse alors que moi, je donnerais tout pour que le mien soit là, chuchota Naruto.

Ces mots heurtèrent Sasuke de plein fouet. Soudainement, l'usuratonkachi lui apparut autrement. Naruto, dont la vie semblait si parfaite aux yeux de Sasuke, supportait la douleur de la solitude et connaissait le manque que procure l'absence d'un être cher. Voilà d'où provenait ce léger tremblement secouant sa voix lorsqu'il chantait ainsi que cette fêlure dans son sourire. Sasuke prit alors conscience qu'au milieu de toute la chaleur humaine qui l'entourait, Naruto était aussi seul que lui. À l'instar des amitiés de Sakura et Kiba, malgré l'amour inconditionnel d'une mère, le vide creusant la poitrine de Naruto ne se comblait jamais, sinon en chantant. Il était comme incomplet. Car il n'existait au monde pire douleur que celle de se sentir seul au milieu de la foule.

Ils échangèrent un regard qui sembla durer une éternité, échange visuel à travers lequel leur lien se renforça. Leurs yeux dialoguèrent longuement, se transmettant des sentiments que leurs bouches s'efforçaient de taire. Tous deux ne connaissaient d'un père que le nom. Naruto ne connaissait le sien qu'à travers les paroles de sa mère, imaginant la couleur qu'aurait sa vie si Minato existait encore. Sasuke, par la force de l'expérience, associait l'image d'un père aux coups et aux insultes, il n'avait du sien que des souvenirs amers et douloureux, des cauchemars autrefois bien réels. Aucun des deux ne savait ce qu'était l'amour d'un père.

Ils ne connaissaient d'un père que le nom et la fonction sociale. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était un véritable « papa ». Le papa qui attend à la sortie de l'école, le papa au sourire rassurant, le papa aux bras protecteurs, le papa avec lequel on se bat parfois, stupidité masculine. Le papa qui aime. Un monde inconnu pour les deux adolescents, amour perdu à jamais irremplaçable.

Naruto ne voyait le visage de son géniteur qu'au travers les pages d'un album aux photographies décolorées par les années. Il fermait fortement les yeux et essayait d'imaginer le timbre de voix de Minato ainsi que l'éclat de son rire. Il idéalisait le caractère calme et jovial que lui décrivait sa mère d'un ton secoué par la nostalgie. Sasuke n'avait connu que la partie sombre de Fugaku. Son rire ? Il était moqueur et humiliant, presque aussi dévastateur que la force de ses poings. Son visage ? Il peuplait ses cauchemars, lui rappelant ainsi les atrocités de son enfance. Sa voix ? Elle le faisait littéralement trembler de peur. Ne crachant qu'insultes et reproches, elle semblait ignorer l'existence du mot « je t'aime ». Son caractère ? Sasuke le décrirait en deux mots : impulsif et violent.

Cruel paradoxe.

Qu'est-ce qu'un père ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce qu'un « papa » ?

Ils ne le sauraient jamais.

Naruto ravala la boule s'étant formé dans sa gorge. Songer à Minato engendrait en lui une salve d'émotions contradictoires. Fidèle à lui-même, Sasuke restait fort et impassible malgré son estomac tiraillé par l'angoisse. D'une voix tremblotante, Sasuke demanda :

-Est-ce que ça te dérange si je chante quelque chose, usuratonkachi ?

Comme pour le remercier de sa soudaine douceur, Naruto lui décocha un léger sourire.

-Absolument pas, répondit-il simplement.

Sans plus attendre, Sasuke se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Sentant qu'il allait certainement craquer sous le poids des sentiments, il tourna le dos à Naruto, trop fier pour le laisser entrevoir sa tristesse.

_We'll do it all  
>Everything<br>On our own_

_We don't need_  
><em>Anything<em>  
><em>Or anyone<em>

Sa voix vacillait vers l'aigu, croulant sous le poids de l'émotion. Sasuke chantait sa douleur, chantait leur douleur. Il chantait sa souffrance, celle de Naruto, celle de tous les enfants dont le père était aux abonnés absents. Il chantait pour toutes ces femmes victimes de violences conjugales qui, trop faibles ou trop amoureuses, ne parvenaient pas à claquer la porte. Il chantait pour sa mère, pour Itachi, il chantait pour le monde entier, espérant que ceux qui souffrent parviennent un jour à trouver leur « usuratonkachi ». _  
><em>

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world ?_

Chanter pour quelqu'un, il n'existait à ses yeux rien de plus sincère. Chanter au nom de quelqu'un était certainement ce qu'il y avait de plus merveilleux au monde dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Son cœur parlait, se délivrait des secrets qui l'assénaient continuellement. Sa voix s'élevait dans les airs, puissante et mutine, et il eut l'impression d'exister. Chanter prit tout son sens, ses mots devinrent réels, vivants, puisqu'enfin ils tombaient dans une oreille attentive.

Et si chanter était un cri du cœur, alors il s'adressait à Naruto.

_I don't quite know_  
><em>How to say<em>  
><em>How I feel<em>

_Those three words_  
><em>Are said too much<em>  
><em>They're not enough<em>

L'inévitable se produisit. Les larmes inondèrent ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues, silencieuses et porteuses d'un sombre passé. La dernière fois qu'il s'était autorisé à déverser sa peine, cela devait être le fameux soir où il découvrit la véritable nature de son père, le soir où sa vie bascula brusquement. Les paupières à demi fermées et le visage incliné vers l'arrière, il défia les limites de sa voix, mettant tout son cœur et toute son âme dans le refrain, refrain qui n'était pas dépourvu de sens puisqu'il trahissait son rêve le plus cher. Son rêve d'aimer Naruto. De l'aimer pour toujours.

_If I lay here_  
><em>If I just lay here<em>  
><em>Would you lie with me and just forget the world ?<em>

_Forget what we're told_  
><em>Before we get too old<em>  
><em>Show me a garden that's bursting into life<em>

_Let's waste time_  
><em>Chasing cars<em>  
><em>Around our heads<em>

Naruto se leva lentement pour s'approcher sans faire de bruit. Hypnotisé par la beauté de sa voix voilée de chagrin, envoûté par la magnificence de cette chanson, il eut l'impression de sentir son cœur imploser au creux de sa poitrine. Il n'était pas très doué en anglais mais il n'avait pas besoin de comprendre cette langue complexe pour saisir le sens des paroles de Sasuke. Car ce qu'il était en train de chanter faisait partie de lui. Cette chanson était pour lui le lien connectant leurs deux coeurs. Un lien indestructible.

_I need your grace_  
><em>To remind me<em>  
><em>To find my own<em>

_If I lay here_  
><em>If I just lay here<em>  
><em>Would you lie with me and just forget the world ?<em>

La voix de Sasuke gagna en puissance tandis qu'il entamait l'ultime couplet. Son avenir, il ne le voyait que dans les yeux de Naruto. S'il ne pouvait pas vivre à ses côtés alors autant arrêter de vivre tout de suite. S'il ne se battait pas pour lui, alors autant arrêter de se battre. Et tandis que les larmes déferlaient sur ses joues, il se sentit lui-même plus que jamais.

_All that I am_  
><em>All that I ever was<em>  
><em>Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see<em>

_I don't know where_  
><em>Confused about how as well<em>  
><em>Just know that these things will never change for us at all<em>

_If I lay here_  
><em>If I just lay here<em>  
><em>Would you lie with me and just forget the world ?<em>

Le dernier couplet s'acheva en un long soupir. Sasuke porta une main à sa joue humide de larmes avant de frotter ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Naruto n'hésita pas une seconde pour l'attirer à lui et le serrer contre son cœur. La surprise naquit sur le visage de Sasuke et une sensation nouvelle émergea sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine. Gêné mais heureux, il n'essaya pas de se dégager de l'étreinte de Naruto. Au contraire, il ferma les yeux en se laissant bercer par le souffle de sa respiration. Il avait chaud, il était bien. Ses bras étaient décidément le plus bel endroit du monde, un endroit qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu quitter. Durant une fraction de seconde, Sasori hésita à se lever mais il resta finalement assit et se contenta de replonger dans les pages de son journal, n'ayant pas le cœur d'interrompre leur échange des plus innocents.

-Je suis vraiment ridicule, chuchota Sasuke, la joue collée à l'épaule de Naruto.

-Tu ne l'es pas, Sasuke, chuchota Naruto. Tu as le droit de pleurer, d'être en colère. Quel mal y'a-t-il à ça ?

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je chiale, usuratonkachi. C'est ça le pire. C'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi je chiale.

Inconsciemment, Naruto resserra son étreinte. Sa bouche glissa lentement jusqu'à l'oreille de Sasuke. Ses lèvres en effleurèrent le lobe, arrachant un agréable frisson à Sasuke. D'une voix douce, il se contenta de murmurer quelques paroles qui rendirent Sasuke plus amoureux encore.

-Tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux, Sasuke. Mon épaule recueillera chacune de tes larmes. Parce que tu es mon ami.

Et le silence reprit son droit, embellissant davantage cet instant, un silence dans lequel une multitude de « je t'aime » se perdaient. Ils ne songèrent à rien sinon à la chaleur que l'autre provoquait en eux.

Les bras de l'autre. Leur unique Paradis.

* * *

><p>Chanson chantée par Sasuke: "Chasing cars", Snow Patrol<p>

Bonsoir tout le monde =)

Tout d'abord, j'ai relu le chapitre plusieurs fois mais je suis tellement crevée en ce moment qu'il est fort probable qu'il y ai quelques fautes d'orthographes ou des mots en trop (ou en moins, ça m'arrive aussi XD) donc j'en suis désolée. Ce chapitre était très long, j'en suis bien consciente et j'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop lourd à lire et que sa longueur ne vous a pas gênés. J'espère aussi que les fans de Neji ne me détestent pas, j'aime bien Neji dans le manga mais il me fallait un méchant homophobe pour la suite, désolée x) Le chapitre 11 devrait vous plaire, enfin je crois x) petit indice: ça se passera entre Naruto et Sasuke et ce sera le début de ce mot magnifique qui commence par un Y. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre dégoulinant de cucul, de guimauve, de miel, de sucre et de tout ce qu'on veut x) Je ne sais pas quand sortira le chapitre 11 donc je vous souhaite de bonnes et joyeuses fêtes =)

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Celine: Coucou =) toujours fidèle au RDV héhé =) oui, pas de bol pour Karin et Suigetsu mais bon c'est un mal pour un bien x) elle s'investit beaucoup dans son métier, oui =) peut-être un peu trop parfois x) mais remercions-la pour ce qu'elle a fait pour Sasuke car sans elle, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Naruto x)

Réponse à Sasuke22: Coucou =) merci =) je suis contente que ce que je fais te plaise =)

Réponse à Hitomi-Pyon: Hey =) oui Sasuke est très heureux aux côtés de Naruto, cela dit je le comprends x) ah oui ? =) je suis heureuse que tu sois attachée à Karin, c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, surtout dans cette fiction =) j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre =)

Réponse à Romance: Coucou =) je vais bien merci, j'espère que toi aussi x) je suis contente que l'évolution de la fic te plaise, merci beaucoup =) pas de bol pour notre rouquine favorite mais ça ira mieux x)

Réponse à Delff: Salut =) merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise =)

Réponse à Bn-and-cie: Hey =) ça fait toujours plaisir de retrouver une ancienne lectrice =) ben elle est là comme tu peux le voir, Germaine x)

Réponse à Hikari-chan: Hellow =) merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ce que je fais =) merci beaucooup =) je suis contente que mon style te plaise, sincèrement moi je le trouve grossier et très basique x) des fautes il doit y en avoir lol sauf qu'on ne les voit plus (tant mieux pour moi x) ). C'est certain que le thème choisi pour cette fiction n'est pas évident à tourner mais c'est quelque chose qui me tient particulièrement à coeur =) je suis un auteur plus penché sur le réalisme, je ne sais pas écrire du fantastique même si j'adore en lire par exemple =) je me sens plus à l'aise avec des thèmes difficiles en fait et des personnages torturés =) oh si tu me dis que je te fais rêver, je ne peux pas être plus heureuse alors =) c'est la meilleure chose qu'on puisse me dire, merci beaucoup, ça me touche sincèrement =) il est sûr que si cette fiction te plaît autant que j'aime les écrire, nous sommes toutes les deux récompensées =) non non je ne te trouve pas lourde du tout =) ralala j'ai donné de nouveaux fans à Coldplay, Chris Martin m'en doit une x) la tirade de Sasuke sur les écrivains c'est simplement ma façon de penser =) certains écrivains sont talentueux mais la célébrité finit par tuer ce talent, ils écrivent des trucs commerciaux qui sont pour moi illisibles x) dommage =) je trouve ça dommage d'écrire juste pour la succès, je me dit toujours que le jour où je n'écrirais plus par passion mais juste pour le "succès", je déposerais ma plume définitivement x) j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et merci encore pour tous ces encouragements =)

Merci à tous pour reviews et vos encouragements, ça me va droit au coeur =)

Gros bisous =)


	12. Chapitre 11

**Musique au piano de Naruto: "Intermission", Coeur de pirate.**

**Chapitre 11.**

Le vent était froid en cet après-midi de septembre. D'épais nuages gris opacifiaient le ciel d'été, le rendant maussade et menaçant. Au loin, le murmure de l'orage se faisait entendre et quelques éclairs perçaient la masse cotonneuse et grise. Peu de gens se risquaient à mettre un pied dehors en vue de la pluie torrentielle qui ne tarderait pas à s'abattre sur Tokyo.

Le cimetière situé à l'écart du centre-ville était presque désert. Seul un nombre restreint de personnes déposaient des bouquets de fleurs aux couleurs pimpantes sur les pierres de marbre, comme pour leur redonner un peu de vie. Assit face à la tombe de Minato, Naruto lui parlait de choses et d'autres. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, il discutait sans relâche d'un sujet de conversation particulier qu'il ne parvenait à aborder avec personne, pas même avec Sakura qui était pourtant son amie la plus proche. Dans sa bouche revenait sans cesse le même prénom. Sasuke.

Sasuke et ses mystères. Sasuke, ses grands rêves et ses belles illusions. Sasuke et sa voix merveilleuse. Sasuke aux pupilles dénuées de fond. Sasuke et sa sensibilité grossièrement dissimulée. Sasuke et sa fierté mal placée. Sasuke et son ego démesuré. Sasuke et son sourire étincelant. Sasuke et son rire aux notes cristallines. Sasuke et sa susceptibilité enfantine. Sasuke et ses taquineries immatures. Sasuke et ses interminables silences. Sasuke et ses « usuratonkachi ». Sasuke et sa main dans ses cheveux d'ébène. Sasuke… Sasuke…

Sasuke et lui.

Sasuke et lui. Naruto avait commencé à y penser le jour où Sasuke lui avoua son homosexualité. Le blondinet peina à masquer sa surprise et, avec un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, Sasuke expliqua qu'au centre IPPJ, aimer les garçons était synonyme de tortures physiques et psychologiques au moindre détournement de regard des éducateurs. Naruto se passa de commentaires, ayant lui-même connu les ravages de l'homophobie alors qu'il s'assumait à peine. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait jamais envisagé une relation autre qu'amicale avec le ténébreux, simplement parce qu'il le croyait hétérosexuel.

Maudit en amour depuis toujours, Naruto s'entichait toujours de garçons hétérosexuels. Souvent, l'amour l'avait fait souffrir. Au fil du temps, son cœur s'endurcit, sa naïveté adolescente s'atténua. Il s'évertua à garder ses distances avec ce sentiment dérangeant et douloureux que le commun des mortels prénommait « amour ». Cependant, il devait bien avouer que depuis quelques temps, ses résolutions de chasteté tendaient à s'envoler. Malgré son extrême attirance pour le jeune délinquant, il s'était efforcé de renier ses sentiments, persuadé qu'ils ne lui apporteraient rien, sinon la souffrance d'un amour à sens unique. Pour une fois, il bénissait son manque de perspicacité légendaire qui lui valait les moqueries de Sakura et Kiba.

-Et donc, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps, s'exclama Naruto en fixant la photo de Minato ancrée dans le marbre, pourtant, je sens qu'il garde une certaine distance entre nous, c'est bizarre. Peut-être que je dois me montrer plus patient.

Le vent ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds, le faisant légèrement frissonner. En poussant un long soupir, il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et appuya le menton sur ses genoux. Le léger froncement de ses sourcils trahissait sa profonde réflexion.

-D'un autre côté, reprit-il, si Sasuke n'espérait pas que quelque chose se passe entre nous deux, il ne m'aurait pas avoué être gay. Enfin je crois. Ou alors il serait vraiment stupide. Il serait même carrément con. Oh… et puis j'en sais rien, ça me prend la tête.

Nerveusement, il commença à malmener un caillou innocent gisant sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux, savourant la froide caresse du vent sur son visage. Tiraillé par le désir de connaître enfin l'amour et par la crainte de souffrir d'un rejet, il ne savait quoi faire. Pris au piège de ses sentiments, il ne cessait de se torturer l'esprit, se préparant psychologiquement avant chaque cours de chant. Aimer Sasuke devenait vraiment difficile. En soupirant, Naruto se leva et frotta machinalement son pantalon avant d'adresser un doux sourire à la tombe de son défunt père.

-Bon… j'te laisse, dit-il, je vais en Enfer.

« Enfer » signifiait « chorale ». L'Enfer pour ses sentiments, en effet. Être confronté à Sasuke et se comporter comme un simple ami le rendait presque malade, lui qui ne supportait pas l'hypocrisie. L'air maussade, il se traîna jusqu'à l'entrée du cimetière. Une voix familière l'interpella et lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il reconnut aisément les cheveux roses de Sakura. Il pressa le pas.

-Sakura ? s'étonna-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Un petit sourire s'élargit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Je passais par là, répondit-elle, et je t'ai vu papoter avec ton père. Alors j'ai décidé de t'attendre afin que nous nous rendions à la chorale ensemble.

-Comme quoi, tu sais te montrer gentille quand tu veux.

Dans un éclat de rire, Sakura lui asséna une petite tape sur l'épaule, faussement vexée. Puis le silence reprit son droit tandis qu'ils commençaient à marcher. Les perles émeraude de Sakura ne lâchaient pas une seule seconde le visage de Naruto. L'anxiété tendait ses traits et, nerveux, il ne cessait de se mordre les lèvres. Son meilleur ami n'était décidément pas doué pour dissimuler ses émotions contrairement au bourreau de son cœur. Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, connaissant les moindres chapitres de sa vie, les plus sombres comme les plus lumineux. Dans un geste amical chargé de tendresse, elle attrapa la main de Naruto pour la serrer dans la sienne. Les orbes cobalt du blond s'ancrèrent dans leurs homologues de jade, rieurs et pétillants de vie.

-T'es amoureux de lui, hein ? demanda Sakura d'une voix douce.

Naruto glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et ne put retenir le petit rire qui se bousculait dans sa gorge.

-Dans le mille, répondit-il, j'aime Sasuke. Oui. J'aime Sasuke. Bordel, Cupidon doit vraiment me haïr. Bah… ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, je le hais aussi ce gamin exhibitionniste armé d'un arc aux flèches empoisonnées.

Sakura fut surprise par les propos de son ami. D'un naturel joyeux et combattif, le blondinet ne se laissait pas facilement abattre. Le voir si dépité serrait le cœur de la jeune fille et attisait sa curiosité. Sasuke était pourtant accessible d'après ce qu'elle avait pu remarquer à la chorale. La manière dont il dévorait Naruto du regard, sa façon de sourire stupidement à la moindre parole du blondinet, « usuratonkachi », ce surnom aussi ridicule qu'affectueux dont Naruto se trouvait affublé en permanence… tant de petites attentions, de petits gestes à l'apparence anodine qui pourtant en disaient long sur les sentiments du jeune homme. Sasuke aimait Naruto, elle en était certaine. Naruto aimait Sasuke. Son esprit yaoiste l'obligeait à les imaginer ensemble dans des postures qu'elle n'oserait dévoiler à quiconque tant elle en rougissait.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? demanda-t-elle, Sasuke est plutôt bien foutu, pour une fois que tu tombes amoureux d'un type canon, tu devrais te réjouir. En plus, il a un cerveau. Ne le laisse pas partir, Naruto, les hommes mignons dotés de matière grise se font rares de nos jours.

D'humeur maussade, Naruto ne parvint pas à rire de la blague de sa meilleure amie. Oui, Sasuke était « bien foutu ». Il était certainement le garçon le plus beau que Naruto n'avait encore jamais vu. Oui, Sasuke disposait d'un « cerveau ». Il était intelligent et sensible, sans oublier qu'il chantait superbement bien. Sasuke incarnait la perfection à un détail près : il était incarcéré dans un centre pour jeunes délinquants. Sasuke avait sauvagement battu son père. Sasuke connaissait la vie carcérale. Chaque soir, il dormait dans une cellule et mangeait avec des couverts en plastique. Sasuke était un détenu.

Entre eux s'élevaient les hauts murs du centre de détention. Des murs si hauts et si vétustes que Naruto doutait de ses capacités à les escalader. Il aimait Sasuke, il ne le niait pas, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'un large fossé se creusait entre eux. Le soir, alors qu'il se mettait au lit, ses pensées vagabondaient vers Sasuke. Son visage aux traits harmonieux se dessinait sous ses paupières closes et son sourire accélérait les battements de son cœur déjà bien abîmé. Au fond, que savait-il de Sasuke ? Strictement rien mis à part le motif de son crime. Etait-il possible d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point sans rien connaître de lui ?

Quels aliments Sasuke préférait-il manger ? Avec quel parfum s'aspergeait-il ? Quels goûts musicaux avait-il ? Quels écrivains adulait-il ? Qu'écrivait-il ? Avait-il des amis ? Combien ? À quoi ressemblait sa vie d'antan, sa vie d'avant l'incarcération ? Comment voyait-il son futur ? Quel jour était-il né ? Avait-il déjà aimé ?

Tant de questions, tant de détails futiles qui martelaient sa tête. Des détails à l'allure inutile et dérisoire, mais qui pourtant changeaient tout.

-Sasuke est enfermé, Sakura, souffla Naruto. Il est enfermé.

Sakura fit des yeux ronds, comme si elle venait seulement de prendre conscience de ce petit « désagrément ». Son regard émeraude balaya la rue grouillante de monde. Une multitude de gens se pressaient, téléphone portable collé à l'oreille, et ne prenaient pas le temps de vivre, d'admirer le ciel, de savourer la douceur du vent. Elle songea alors à Sasuke et aux barreaux de métal qui entouraient la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle pensa à l'impuissance que le ténébreux devait parfois ressentir face à ces barres noires et dépourvues de toute chaleur. Elle songea également à Naruto, à la fatigue qu'il éprouvait à la simple idée des murs se dressant entre lui et Sasuke, elle songea à la lassitude de son ami, à sa douleur, à sa méfiance, vestiges des amours passés.

Quelques lignes de tristesse s'inscrivirent dans les pupilles de Sakura tandis qu'elle jaugeait Naruto, occupé à se mordiller les lèvres depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Voir un être cher dans une si mauvaise posture et ne pas savoir quoi dire, ne pas savoir quoi faire, était insupportable pour la jeune fille qui, très sensible sous ses airs rustres, ne pouvait rester de marbre devant les malheurs des autres. À la fois peinée et agacée par la morosité de Naruto, Sakura lui tira l'oreille gauche sans ménagement. En sursautant, le blond ne put retenir un cri mêlant douleur et stupéfaction.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire là, Naruto ? le gronda-t-elle, cela ne te ressemble pas de t'apitoyer sur ton sort comme ça !

En poussant un grognement de mécontentement, le blond se dégagea de son emprise et massa son oreille rougie par la douleur.

-Ca va, n'en rajoute pas, pesta-t-il, tu crois que c'est facile pour moi, Sakura ?

Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent sur un silence confus. Mal à l'aise, elle baissa les yeux pour étudier l'asphalte poussiéreux.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle, Sasuke est incarcéré et porte un lourd passé, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment ça le problème, Naruto ? Ou bien est-ce que c'est la peur d'être une nouvelle fois déçu qui te freine à ce point ?

Naruto se figea durant un bref instant avant de reprendre sa marche, perturbé par les paroles de son amie. Sakura le connaissait certainement mieux que quiconque, peut-être même mieux que lui-même. Elle devinait aisément ses craintes et ses doutes, elle le comprenait, le réconfortait à sa manière. Cet aspect particulier de leur amitié l'effrayait parfois autant qu'il le rassurait. Troublé, Naruto fronça les sourcils avant d'enfoncer les mains dans les poches de son jeans, un air renfrogné peint sur son visage.

-Peut-être, répondit-il simplement, peut-être.

Le reste du chemin se fit dans un silence complet. Aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche durant les derniers mètres les séparant de la chorale. Sakura maudissait son impuissance tandis que Naruto réfléchissait à une manière à la fois directe et délicate d'aborder Sasuke. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'avant dernière répétition à la chorale, le spectacle ayant lieu deux jours plus tard. Il était prévu que Naruto et Sasuke répètent une dernière fois _Imagine_ avant de rejoindre les autres élèves dans la salle des concerts. À cette pensée, le blond se sentit davantage déprimé. Dissimuler ses sentiments à Sasuke signifiait lui mentir et Naruto détestait le mensonge. Regarder Sasuke en face et sourire béatement en clamant que tout allait bien commençait sérieusement à le peser. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de spectacle, Naruto abandonna Sakura à l'angle d'un couloir, partant dans la direction opposée.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? l'interrogea Sakura, nous répétons dans la salle de spectacle aujourd'hui.

En lui décochant un léger sourire, Naruto pressa le pas.

-Sasuke et moi devons répéter notre duo une dernière fois, expliqua-t-il, nous vous rejoindrons après.

-Oh… je vois, répondit-elle en lui envoyant un clin d'œil complice.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel avant de disparaître au bout du couloir. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la salle de chant, il sentait l'angoisse assécher sa gorge. Chaque mètre demandait un courage insoupçonnable pour être franchi. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement et ses mains étaient plus moites que jamais. Lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la porte close du local de Kurenai, il inspira une bonne fois et s'efforça de sourire avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Cependant, la scène à laquelle il assista effaça son sourire factice. Il ne savait pas s'il devait éclater de rire ou se mettre à pleurer face à Sasuke qui, concentré dans ses gammes de piano malhabiles, ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. La mélodie qui s'élevait dans les airs était une vraie torture pour les tympans. Naruto échangea un bref regard avec Sasori qui, affalé sur une chaise, semblait souffrir de ce massacre musical auquel il assistait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Depuis quand Sasuke s'intéressait-il au piano d'ailleurs ? Avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, le blond s'approcha du ténébreux et d'une voix teintée d'amusement, décréta :

-Tu joues vraiment très mal. Ta mélodie est tout simplement horrible.

Sasuke cessa instantanément de jouer et se tourna vers lui, un pétulant sourire courbé sur ses lèvres.

-Yo, usuratonkachi, le salua-t-il.

Naruto se laissa tomber aux côtés de Sasuke qui se poussa pour lui faire de la place. Sasori ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, heureux de retrouver enfin le calme. Comme un réflexe, Naruto ébouriffa la chevelure noire de Sasuke, lui arrachant un rire discret. À le voir ainsi, souriant et irradiant de gentillesse, le blondinet se sentait prêt à abolir ce qui lui restait de raison et de laisser libre court à ses sentiments.

-Il ne faut pas traîner, décréta le blond, nous devons vite répéter pour rejoindre les autres.

Le sourire de Sasuke s'évapora subitement. Un léger soupir franchit le barrage de ses lèvres tandis que, nerveusement, il appuyait plusieurs fois de suite sur la touche « Fa » du clavier.

-Et si je te disais que je n'en ait aucune envie, usuratonkachi ? chuchota-t-il.

Surpris par cette réaction de dépit, Naruto haussa les sourcils.

-Qu… ah, je vois, répondit-il.

Gentiment, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

-Tout va bien se passer, Sasuke, souffla-t-il, tu vas cartonner. Aies confiance en toi, bon sang. Et puis tu ne seras pas seul, nous serons tous là.

Sasuke garda le silence, mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on se montre gentil avec lui et il ne savait pas comment réagir à ces élans de tendresse. La paume de Naruto contre son épaule engendrait en lui une chaleur nouvelle qui le fit frissonner. Il se sentait si bien aux côtés de Naruto qu'il ne voudrait jamais s'en éloigner.

Soudain, Sasori se leva et plia son journal qu'il jeta négligemment sur une chaise.

-Sasuke, l'interpella le roux, je reviens dans quelques minutes, je dois passer un coup de téléphone important. Je suis dans le couloir si tu as un problème. Si tu essaies de te sauver, je t'intercepterais au vol donc ne tente rien.

Sans dire un mot, Sasuke opina de la tête. Comment pourrait-il s'enfuir alors que Naruto se trouvait à ses côtés ? Cette idée était presque risible. Sasori disparut dans le couloir, laissant les deux adolescents dans un silence confus que Naruto s'empressa de briser.

-Tu veux que je t'apprenne à jouer ?

-Non.

Sasuke répondit d'un ton si catégorique que Naruto en resta troublé quelques instants avant de demander :

-Tu n'aimes pas le piano ?

-Non.

-Tu veux qu'on répète notre chanson une dernière fois ?

-Non.

Les épaules du blond se voûtèrent subitement. L'apathie de Sasuke accroissait sa déprime passagère. Déjà qu'il n'était motivé à venir répéter, si en plus Sasuke n'y mettait pas du sien, cela se passerait mal. Le brun lui lança un regard en coin, amusé.

-Génial, soupira le blond. Dans ce cas, on devrait…

-Joue pour moi, le coupa Sasuke.

Naruto l'interrogea du regard, stupéfait. Ce qu'il aperçut au fond des prunelles de Sasuke fit bondir son cœur. Un mélange de douceur insoupçonnée et d'amour clignotait au fond de ses pupilles sans fond. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire vrai, cette fois. Un sourire irradiant de lumière, un sourire sincère, un sourire amoureux. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait encore joué pour personne mis à part son défunt père. Pourtant, il ne ressentait aucune crainte, aucune inquiétude et, automatiquement, ses doigts se positionnèrent sur le clavier du piano. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, il devinait que le regard de Sasuke resterait bienveillant, dépourvu de toute moquerie. Son regard. Son regard terriblement expressif, qui avait vu tant de mauvaises choses, voilà ce qui le faisait l'aimer si fort.

-Il y a… je suis en train de travailler sur une de mes nouvelles compositions, chuchota Naruto. Je ne l'ai encore fait écouté à personne.

-Pas même à Sakura ? s'étonna Sasuke.

Naruto sourit doucement.

-Pas même à Sakura. Tu vas être le premier à l'entendre, Sasuke.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que tu es spécial.

Ces quelques mots portaient l'entièreté des sentiments de Naruto. Sasuke baissa les yeux, gêné, et un discret sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Le blondinet le jaugea quelques secondes encore avant de donner naissance à une douce mélodie. Les notes de piano étaient belles, reposantes, sans prétention. Sasuke clôt les paupières, savourant pleinement la tendresse de ses gammes, ancrant en lui la magie de l'instant. Il fut tenté de laisser son crâne lourd de remords se poser sur l'épaule de Naruto mais sa lucidité intervint à temps pour l'en empêcher.

Une multitude de sentiments véhiculaient à travers cette mélodie aux saveurs du printemps. Une poignée de délicatesse, un zest de mélancolie trahissant les douleurs passées, un peu de douceur dans ce monde chaotique. Sasuke se sentit léger, comme dépêtré de tous les problèmes du quotidien, comme vidé de toute rancœur et de toute amertume. Ses yeux se rouvrirent lentement et se posèrent sur Naruto. Absorbé dans sa composition, le blond ne semblait pas remarquer les émotions qu'il engendrait chez Sasuke.

Sasuke ne pouvait détacher son regard de Naruto. Il observait son visage avec intérêt, examinant le moindre de ses détails. Il remarqua le grain de beauté au creux de son cou ainsi que les pattes d'oie qui se dessinaient aux coins de ses paupières lorsqu'il souriait. Il y avait énormément de choses dans le sourire de Naruto, bien plus de choses que jamais n'importe quel mot ne pourrait en contenir. Son parfum aux arômes orangés titilla les narines du ténébreux, le faisant tressaillir. La chaleur de son corps incita Sasuke à se rapprocher davantage, jusqu'à ce que leurs jambes finissent par se toucher. Inconsciemment, Sasuke approcha le visage de celui de Naruto, envoûté par sa beauté.

Chaque note de piano représentait une partie de Naruto. Ses souffrances. Ses sourires. Ses pleurs feutrés. Ses douleurs inavouées. Ses amours perdus. Ses craintes les plus secrètes. Chaque note de piano parlait de Naruto, il jouait avec son cœur. À travers ses compositions, son âme s'exprimait et à en juger par la douceur des gammes, Sasuke la devinait belle et pure. Sasuke avait l'impression d'entrer en lui, de ressentir tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Et tandis que la mélodie se terminait sur quelques notes teintées de nostalgie, le brun se surprit à penser que s'il pouvait entrer dans le cœur de Naruto, il le débarrasserait de toutes ses peines.

Une dernière note mélodieuse s'éleva dans les airs avant de laisser place à un silence presque religieux. Les doigts toujours collés au clavier, les paupières à demi closes, Naruto semblait encore perdu dans le tourbillon musical auquel il avait donné naissance. Sasuke le jaugea longuement, les yeux brillant d'admiration et d'amour. Il ne l'avait jamais autant aimé qu'en cet instant et sans doute ne l'aimerait-il jamais moins. À travers cette mélodie simple et dépourvue de prétention, Naruto s'était livré à lui sans pudeur, dévoilant des secrets qu'il était le seul à pouvoir interpréter.

Le ténébreux avait compris. Il avait tout compris. Il avait compris que les notes joviales, teintées de douceur et de bonheur, représentaient les souvenirs les plus merveilleux de Naruto. Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, la chorale, l'amour d'une mère, les rires, les larmes de joie, le cœur qui tambourine, les jambes flageolantes sous le poids du bonheur, l'impression d'exister. Les gammes voilées d'une légère tristesse, à peine décelable, faussée par le sourire constant affiché sur le visage de Naruto, livrait les épreuves difficiles qu'il avait dû supporter et qu'il supportait encore. L'absence de Minato, la solitude, le mensonge de se prétendre heureux malgré les larmes douloureuses versées du fond de son lit, les cicatrices du passé que les années ne fermeraient jamais.

La musique prit un sens nouveau aux yeux de Sasuke. Il réalisa soudainement que Naruto ne parlait jamais de lui. Il n'était pas de ceux qui se plaignaient sans cesse ou racontaient leurs petits malheurs à quiconque croisait leur chemin. Au contraire, il souriait, il souriait constamment. Mais Sasuke l'avait immédiatement décelée, cette fêlure dans son sourire, ce tremblement dans sa voix, cette peine au fond des yeux. Il venait de comprendre que Naruto ne parlait pas. Il composait.

Sasuke comprit également que les mots pouvaient faire mal, que les mots pouvaient blesser, qu'ils laissaient des traces indélébiles dans le cœur d'un homme. Les blessures donnaient naissance aux mélodies de Naruto et faisaient bouger ses doigts. Naruto ne parlait pas, il gardait tout en lui et ne cicatrisait pas, simplement parce que quand les blessures cicatrisent, la mélodie s'atténue. La douleur donne naissance aux mélodies, la cicatrisation les tue. Naruto aimait-il la musique à ce point ? Si cela était le cas, Sasuke avait toutes les raisons de se montrer jaloux.

Si la colère et la rancœur contrôlaient la main de Sasuke lorsqu'il écrivait, la solitude et la douleur de l'absence poussaient Naruto à composer. La peine était la voix de Naruto, la rage était l'encre de Sasuke. Mais depuis quelques temps, tous deux le savaient : leur inspiration n'était autre que l'amour. Il n'existait ni rage, ni tristesse. Dans leur cœur, désormais, il n'y avait que l'autre.

Lentement, Naruto rouvrit les yeux, reprenant contact avec la réalité. Il plongea dans les orbes onyx de Sasuke et ce qu'il pu y lire le fit légèrement frissonner. Le regard de Sasuke était rempli d'une intensité troublante, presque effrayante.

-L'air de cette mélodie est loin d'être triste, souffla Sasuke.

Naruto lui décocha un sourire tendre en laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

-C'est parce que depuis quelques temps, je ne me sens plus seul, répondit-il simplement.

Un regard voilé de désir, un battement de cœur rapide. Une impulsion soudaine creux de la poitrine et une chaleur inconnue colorant les joues. Ils se fixèrent durant des secondes interminables, des secondes au cours desquelles la crainte et l'envie se côtoyèrent dangereusement. Naruto songea qu'il se sentait capable de tout endurer, de tout supporter si en échange, il obtenait le droit de demeurer aux côtés de Sasuke. Ses doutes et ses peurs n'existèrent plus. Sasuke ne craignit plus de blesser Naruto. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal, il en était intimement persuadé.

Sasuke ne réfléchit plus. Sans hésiter, il se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Naruto. Un baiser teinté de gêne et d'incertitude. Le brun se décolla rapidement de l'usuratonkachi pour le questionner du regard avant de se lever brutalement dans l'intention de s'enfuir en courant. Mais Naruto fut plus rapide. À une vitesse folle, il saisit Sasuke par le bras et le força à se rasseoir avant de capturer ses lèvres avec un mélange de fermeté et de douceur qui lui était propre. Naruto en était sûr désormais : il ne désirait rien d'autre que Sasuke. Qu'importe la hauteur des murs, il les escaladerait tous. Qu'importe les obstacles de la vie, il était prêt à les surmonter pour le seul sourire de Sasuke. Simplement parce que c'était Sasuke et qu'il valait bien tous les efforts du monde.

Leur baiser, chaste au départ, devint rapidement plus brûlant, comme si le désir qu'ils s'évertuaient à contenir depuis des semaines quittait brutalement leur corps. Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke et encadra son visage entre ses mains, goûtant pour la première à la douceur de sa peau pâle, approfondissant leur échange. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, dansèrent ensemble. Leurs cœurs battaient à un rythme effréné, à tel point qu'ils menaçaient d'imploser. Ils n'avaient plus conscience de rien sauf de leurs souffles qui ne faisaient plus qu'un, de leurs lèvres qui ne se quittaient pas une seconde, de leur corps émoustillé au contact de celui de l'autre. Le temps d'un baiser, ils furent transportés dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Les bras de Sasuke entourèrent la taille de Naruto tandis que ce dernier caressait son visage avec une infinie tendresse. Buste contre buste, chacun pouvait sentir le cœur de l'autre contre le sien. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Sasuke eut envie de pleurer. Pas que Naruto embrassait mal, loin de là, il n'existait certainement rien de plus doux en ce monde que la saveur sucrée de ses baisers. L'ampleur du bonheur qu'il ressentait était telle qu'il ne contrôlait plus ses émotions. Il avait l'impression de détenir enfin ce dont il avait toujours rêvé : quelqu'un à aimer mais surtout, quelqu'un de qui se faire aimer. Se faire aimer sincèrement, se sentir aimé jusque dans le regard de l'autre, avoir enfin l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un, avoir une raison de vivre et d'exister. Connaître la douceur de l'amour et apprendre que les mains ne servaient pas qu'à cogner, qu'un cœur pouvait aimer et qu'une bouche était capable de sourire, et découvrir qu'au fond, il n'était peut-être pas si misérable.

Naruto rompit leur échange et, avec un sourire sur les lèvres, colla son front à celui de Sasuke. Il emprisonna une mèche de cheveu noir entre son pouce et son index et commença à la malmener.

-Je ne pense pas que nous devrions faire ça, usuratonkachi, souffla Sasuke.

-Faire quoi ? chuchota Naruto en embrassant sa joue.

-Je pense que ce ne serait pas bon pour toi que nous soyons ensemble. Tu pourrais souffrir de…

-Et si je te disais que cela n'a aucune importance pour moi ? Si je te disais que celui qui m'intéresse, c'est celui que tu es vraiment, ici, à la chorale, et que je me fiche royalement du Sasuke appartenant au passé… me ferais-tu une place dans ta vie ?

Le cœur de Sasuke bondit dans sa poitrine. Ce que Naruto venait de lui dire dépassait toutes ses espérances. Ivre de bonheur, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ses phalanges s'égarèrent sur la joue de Naruto pour la caresser avec une tendresse infinie.

-Tu n'auras pas _une_ place dans ma vie, Naruto, murmura le brun. Tu auras _la _place.

Le sourire du blond s'élargit et il se demanda comment il avait pu douter de Sasuke, comment il avait pu se refuser à lui pendant autant de temps. Il se pencha de nouveau vers le visage du brun afin de sceller la promesse d'un amour inébranlable. Mais au moment où ses lèvres allaient rencontrer celles de Sasuke, les pas de Sasori résonnèrent dans le couloir. À l'entente de ces pas familiers, Sasuke se décolla vivement de Naruto et tenta d'adopter un air détaché. À contre cœur, le blond fit semblant de jouer du piano tandis que l'éducateur faisait irruption dans la pièce. Une mine peinée se peignit sur le visage de Naruto. Cette interruption soudaine lui rappela qu'entre lui et Sasuke, rien ne serait facile. De nombreuses difficultés devaient encore être surmontées, de nombreux obstacles devaient être franchis mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que s'ils restaient ensemble, ils seraient capables de tout. Comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de celui qu'il considérait désormais comme son petit-ami, Sasuke attrapa sa main, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

Leurs regards se trouvèrent et, par le biais d'un discret sourire, ils s'avouèrent tout. Ils étaient ensemble, le reste ne comptait pas.

* * *

><p>Bonsoir tout le monde,<p>

Tout d'abord Joyeux Noël =) petit chapitre que j'ai eu le temps d'écrire entre quelques heures d'étude, à mes heures perdues. Il est plus court que le précédent mais il n'est centré que sur Naruto et Sasuke donc je ne voulais pas le faire trop trop long non plus, je pense que cela aurait peut-être été trop chargé sinon. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues, depuis le temps que vous attendez le bisou entre nos deux musiciens préférés =) c'est comme ça que je m'imagine la scène du premier baiser depuis que j'écris la fiction et je suis restée sur mon idée, j'espère que vous avez apprécié =) le chapitre 12 n'arrivera pas tout de suite car il sera long à écrire, je pense même le faire en deux parties car il risque d'être assez long (c'est le chapitre du spectacle). Voilà, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en compagnie de mon petit chapitre =)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Ethrenne: Coucou =) comme tu m'as dit que tu lisais aussi "Sur un air de musique", je répond ici à ta review sur "Le temps d'un été". Je devrais avoir honte de faire pleurer les gens un soir de Noel, mais c'est vrai que cet OS est triste =) merci, je suis contente que l'histoire t'ai plu en tout cas malgré les larmes =)

Réponse à Nono-Larico: Hey =) oui ça y'est Itachi est célibataire x) Sasuke ne sortira pas tout de suite du centre IPPJ mais sinon oui, il y aura bien une suite concernant "l'après sortie" de Sasuke, je pense que cette fic est loin d'être finie. Ben merci je suis contente que tu aies aimé =)

Réponse à Anonyme: Hellow =) héhé merci beaucoup =) je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, j'espère que la scène du bisou t'a plu =)

Réponse à Hitomi-Pyon: Coucou =) ah ben ça me rassure alors x) parce que bon des fois je me dis que j'exagère un peu avec les moments guimauves quoi mais je suis contente si ça ne choque pas dans le chapitre 10 =) ben voilà x) j'ai trouvé le moyen de virer Sasori le temps qu'ils s'embrassent mais bon, c'est idéalisé, dans la réalité cela n'arriverait pas x) Itachi et Karin aiment bien se titiller comme des gamins, ils s'apprécient au fond =) oui oui cette fiction est bien du yaoi, je te rassure x) pas de NaruSaku au programme x)

Réponse à Romance: Hellow =) oui je te répond ici x) héhé merci, je suis contente si mes chapitres t'apportent un moment de relaxation =) c'est aussi mon cas, ça me détend de les écrire x) Mikoto trouvera-t-elle le courage? suspense x)

Réponse à Hikari-chan: Coucou =) je suis contente que le chapitre te plaise, merci =) court ? non pas de problème mais il fait 24 pages word quand même x) oui, j'aime faire souffrir les personnages de Kishi x) c'est mon passe-temps favori d'ailleurs. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre =) je ne sais pas si tu as lu "Le temps d'un été" mais j'espère que ça t'a plu si c'est le cas=)

Réponse à Sasuke22: Coucou =) merci beaucoup.

Réponse à Nathalie: Salut =) merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise =) triste ? non là ça va encore par rapport à ce que j'ai prévu pour la suite x)

Réponse à Celine: Hello =) oui le 10 était long x) le 11 doit sembler super nain à côté x) non Neji aime trop embêter Sasuke pour le laisser en paix, et puis j'ai besoin de lui pour la suite x) c'est sadique pour Tachi ça x) oui Sasuke s'est confié à Naruto et Naruto le comprend mieux maintenant =) même si ça casse un peu l'image du père qu'il s'était forgée.

Réponse à Nero-Mikk: Coucou =) je ne sais pas trop, L'homme de sa vie est très différente mais c'est vrai qu'ici aussi, ils s'aiment très fort x)

Réponse à Ryn31: Coucou =) merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes cette fiction =)

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et gros bisous =)


	13. Chapitre 12 partie 1

**Chapitre 12 : partie 1.**

5 septembre. Il devait être aux environs de dix sept heures lorsqu'Itachi gara sa voiture dans le parking de l'école de musique. Le spectacle ne débutait qu'à dix huit heures mais il avait préféré arriver en avance afin de dénicher une bonne place. Il sortit de son véhicule et la douce brise du soir effleura son visage. De multiples tons roses et orangés se disputaient le ciel dépourvu de nuages. D'un pas pressé, Itachi pénétra dans le bâtiment et fut surpris de remarquer la masse humaine qui patientait dans le hall d'entrée. Une queue interminable remplissait le couloir menant à la salle de spectacle aux portes closes.

En poussant un soupir, Itachi s'engagea dans la file d'attente, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les conversations des gens. Son regard s'arrêta sur une jeune fille qui zigzaguait entre les rangées humaines, un panier rempli de bonbons dans chaque main. Elle portait autour du cou un écriteau informant que l'argent récolté grâce à la vente de confiseries servirait à racheter du matériel pour les musiciens. Se sentant prêt à accomplir sa bonne action de la journée, Itachi plongea une main dans la poche de son jeans et dénicha quelques pièces de monnaie. Une fois la jeune femme arrivée à sa hauteur, il l'interpella et lui décocha son plus joli sourire avant d'acheter un paquet de Dragibus.

Ces petites boules multicolores ravissaient ses papilles depuis l'enfance. La nostalgie partit à l'assaut de son cœur tandis que les images de Sasuke engloutissant Dragibus après Dragibus envahissaient sa tête. Son petit-frère aussi adorait les bonbons. Inconsciemment, Itachi serra plus fortement le petit paquet plastifié qu'il tenait en main et un léger sourire se courba sur ses lèvres. La hâte d'écouter son frère chanter était telle qu'il peinait à la dissimuler. Revoir Sasuke hors des murs du centre IPPJ le galvanisait au plus haut point.

La voix aigue de Kurenai Yuhi le ramena à la réalité. La professeure de chant ouvrit les portes de la salle de spectacle et invita la foule à y entrer. La cohue ne se fit pas prier et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Oubliant ses bonnes manières le temps d'une soirée, Itachi dépassa tout le monde et s'empressa de gagner les premières rangées. Il se laissa tomber sur un strapontin situé à quelques mètres de la scène, désireux que Sasuke le remarque. Comme un enfant, il ouvrit le paquet de Dragibus et commença à les manger tranquillement en détaillant d'un œil discret les familles bruyantes qui s'installaient sur les sièges. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner un peu, heureux de se trouver aux premières loges, se moquant des inconscients qui arriveraient en retard et se retrouveraient prostrés dans le fond de la salle.

-Est-ce que cette place est libre ? l'interpella une voix.

Itachi leva les yeux et ne put retenir un léger sourire en apercevant Karin Hozuki. Vêtue d'un simple jeans et d'un t-shirt, elle semblait plus naturelle que derrière les murs du centre. Ses longs cheveux roux, habituellement libres, étaient réunis en une queue de cheval qui mettait en valeur les traits harmonieux de son visage.

-Ca dépend, répondit-il, vous comptez vous asseoir ?

En soupirant, Karin s'installa aux côtés d'Itachi, dépitée par tant d'imbécilité.

-Très drôle monsieur Uchiha, répliqua-t-elle, c'est incroyable comme vous savez vous montrer stupide.

-Disons que je le deviens à force de vous fréquenter.

Malgré l'étincelle de frustration fulgurant dans ses prunelles marrons, Karin fit de son mieux pour s'empêcher de sourire.

-Alors vous, vous savez parler aux femmes.

Itachi haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte en fourrant trois Dragibus dans sa bouche.

-Je sais, elles m'adorent toutes ! répondit-il.

Karin se cala confortablement dans son siège et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de rétorquer d'une voix teintée d'amusement :

-C'est ça, continuez de rêver et tant que vous y êtes, essayez de vous étouffer avec vos bonbons.

Itachi éclata d'un petit rire et proposa des Dragibus à Karin qui refusa poliment. Le jeune homme ne se gêna pas pour la charrier sur sa ligne, moqueries auxquelles elle répondit de manière cinglante. Puis, après quelques railleries dignes de l'école maternelle, le silence s'installa entre eux, un silence voilé d'amusement et de douceur. Le regard de Karin se perdit sur la scène dissimulée par un large rideau bordeaux. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure tant elle était pressée d'entendre une nouvelle fois la voix de Sasuke.

Dans les coulisses, l'ambiance était beaucoup moins détendue. Les chanteurs chauffaient leur voix, les musiciens accordaient leur instrument, les danseuses et les danseurs s'échauffaient sous les conseils de leurs professeurs. Hinata achevait de friser ses cheveux d'ébène sous le regard ennuyé de Kiba pour qui toutes ces futilités n'étaient qu'une perte de temps. Tenten boutonnait la chemise bleue de Gaara, un sourire sur les lèvres. Le calme de son petit-ami aurait toujours un effet bénéfique sur sa personne naturellement stressée.

Fidèle à son tempérament actif, Temari courait dans tous les sens, les bras chargés de costumes et de boîtes de maquillage, s'assurant de la bonne organisation du spectacle. Lorsque Shikamaru se permit de lui dire qu'elle angoissait tout le monde, elle se contenta de rétorquer avec une certaine violence, ce qui donna lieu à une chamaillerie infantile propre au couple. Chôji frappait l'air de ses baguettes, répétant inlassablement les enchaînements musicaux qu'il devrait effectuer. Kankurô accordait sa guitare tout en papotant avec Utakata, nullement perturbé par l'effervescence régnant dans la pièce. Gai Maito, le professeur de danse, donnait ses ultimes conseils à son meilleur élève, Rock Lee, qui s'empressait de prendre note des moindres mots déversés par son idole.

Assise sur un tabouret de bois, Ino terminait de se maquiller pendant que Sakura lissait pour la dernière fois ses cheveux roses. Tendue à l'extrême, Ino ne cessait de ronger ses ongles que Temari avait vernis quelques minutes auparavant. Il fallait dire que le duo d'Ino et Gaara ouvrirait le spectacle. Malgré sa superbe voix à la tessiture aigue, Ino ne parvenait pas à positiver. Elle s'imaginait en train de chanter faux, de marcher sur la longue robe bleue nuit qu'elle avait revêtue spécialement pour le duo, d'oublier les paroles de la chanson… bref, elle s'imaginait le pire, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Sakura.

Dans un coin reculé des coulisses, l'atmosphère était plus calme, plus douce. Naruto terminait d'ajuster le nœud papillon noir de Sasuke. Prostré quelques mètres plus loin, Sasori s'efforçait de ne pas regarder dans leur direction, prétextant que s'il ne voyait rien, il ne pourrait rien empêcher. Il avait compris, Sasuke en était certain. Avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, Naruto caressa doucement la joue de Sasuke, une lueur d'admiration au fond des pupilles. Vêtu d'un smoking noir que Kiba lui avait prêté pour l'occasion, Sasuke était à tomber par terre.

-Et voilà ! s'exclama le blond, t'es classe comme ça !

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

-Cela veut-il dire que je ne suis pas classe d'habitude, usuratonkachi ? demanda-t-il.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, faussement blasé.

-Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, tu le sais très bien, répondit le blondinet.

Un petit sourire s'arqua sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Avec tendresse, il enveloppa la main de Naruto dans la sienne, le faisant légèrement rougir. La timidité de Naruto ne cesserait jamais de l'attendrir. Lui qui faisait preuve d'une assurance à peine croyable lorsqu'il poussait la chansonnette, voilà qu'il rougissait au moindre geste de Sasuke. Le ténébreux découvrait une nouvelle facette du pianiste, une facette dont il ne se lassait pas.

Sasuke jeta un bref coup d'œil à Sasori et constata avec une certaine joie qu'il regardait ailleurs. Il s'approcha de Naruto et passa les bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer à lui. Leurs regards se cherchèrent, finirent par se trouver, emplis d'un désir immuable. Naruto se pencha vers le visage de Sasuke et captura ses lèvres avec une douceur dont il avait le secret. Les bras de Naruto entourèrent la taille du ténébreux, comblant ainsi les derniers centimètres séparant leurs corps. Sasuke ferma les yeux, savourant pleinement cet échange à la saveur unique qui avait le don de lui mettre des papillons dans le ventre. Discrètement, Naruto le poussa dans un coin, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, pour approfondir leur échange, oubliant sa timidité originelle. Une de ses mains remonta en une lente et douce caresse jusqu'à la nuque de Sasuke, provoquant sur son passage une agréable chair de poule.

Leurs cœurs amoureux battaient à n'en plus finir, leurs peaux frissonnaient plus que jamais. Les joues rougies et les lèvres humides à force de baisers donnés et rendus, ils s'abandonnaient à la chaleur de l'autre, s'aimant jusqu'à en avoir le vertige. La bouche de Naruto glissa sur la joue de Sasuke avant de se perdre dans son cou parfumé. Le brun se sentit défaillir sous la caresse experte de cette langue humide contre son épiderme frétillant de plaisir. Egarés dans leur monde, ils n'eurent plus conscience de rien. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Tenten ne fasse tomber le plateau sur lequel une dizaine de verres attendaient d'être bu, provoquant un tintamarre assourdissant.

Brutalement ramené à la réalité, Sasuke rouvrit les yeux et, à contre cœur, repoussa doucement Naruto. Une mine boudeuse se peignit sur le visage du blondinet, trahissant sa frustration. Avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, Sasuke lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-Arrête usuratonkachi, ricana-t-il, aurais-tu oublié que nous sommes dans les coulisses avec plein de gens autour de nous ?

-Oui, répondit le blond. Oui, j'avais carrément oublié.

Le sourire de Sasuke s'élargit, dévoilant sa dentition parfaitement blanche. Ces simples mots valaient tout l'or du monde à ses yeux. Ils se fixèrent durant une salve de secondes, sans dire un mot, ne voulant pas briser cette ambiance de romantisme sirupeux. En ronronnant de bonheur, Naruto serra Sasuke contre lui, respirant son parfum à pleins poumons. Les paupières à demi fermées et les lèvres étirées en un sourire béat, il songea qu'il pourrait rester ainsi durant des heures. En glissant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, Sasuke déposa un doux baiser au creux de son cou, lui arrachant un agréable frisson.

Soudainement, la voix de Sasori résonna dans les coulisses.

-Sasuke ? Où est-ce que tu es passé ?

Le concerné poussa un soupir avant de décréter d'un ton morne :

-Bon… je retourne auprès de lui, il est gentil mais faut pas exagérer. Il risque de me laisser moins de liberté si j'abuse de sa bonté.

-De toute façon, répondit Naruto, je dois aller me changer. J'interprète mon solo après Ino et Gaara.

-C'est vrai, se souvint Sasuke. Bonne chance.

En ricanant, Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke et colla la bouche contre son oreille.

-Je n'ai pas choisi cette chanson par hasard, souffla-t-il d'une voix suave.

Sasuke n'eut pas le luxe de répondre. Naruto embrassa sa joue avant de disparaître dans les toilettes pour hommes, le laissant dans l'incompréhension totale. Sasuke haussa les épaules et, en traînant le pas, il s'approcha de Sasori. Ce dernier ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement en constatant que Sasuke ne s'était pas enfui. Il serait dans de beaux draps si cela arrivait.

-Reste dans mon champ de vision, ordonna Sasori d'un ton catégorique.

Sasuke opina de la tête, indifférent. Encore sous l'effet des baisers de Naruto, il flottait sur un petit nuage, insouciant. Il pouvait presque encore sentir les lèvres du blondinet contre les siennes. Il avait hâte que janvier pointe le bout de son nez. S'extirper des murs de l'IPPJ n'avait jamais été aussi galvanisant. Si autrefois il se fichait bien de rester enfermé pour le restant de sa misérable vie, aujourd'hui, il avait toutes les raisons de goûter de nouveau à la liberté.

Soudain, Kurenai apparut dans les coulisses, arrachant Sasuke à ses rêveries romantiques. Vêtue d'une élégante robe noire qui s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux, la professeure de chant était resplendissante. D'un pas pressé, elle s'approcha de Gaara et Ino avant de s'exclamer d'une voix enjouée :

-Ino, Gaara, c'est à vous !

Gaara se tourna vers Tenten, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Tu me donnes un bisou de la chance ? souffla-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Le brunette ne se fit pas prier et déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de celui qu'elle aimait depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Ino, quant à elle, se figea sur son tabouret et leva des yeux larmoyants vers Sakura qui avait le privilège de se faire masser par Sai.

-Je veux pas y aller, couina la blonde.

-Arrête de râler Ino, tout va bien se passer, répondit Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ino allait rétorquer lorsque Gaara l'empoigna sans ménagement pour la traîner sur la scène. Deux tabourets de cuir noir les attendaient sagement, tout comme Tayuya et Sakon qui, plantés au beau milieu de la scène, répétaient mentalement leur chorégraphie. Le couple danserait au rythme des voix de Gaara et Ino. Yahiko, l'un des pianistes de l'école, s'installa derrière le piano à queue noir, prêt à accompagner le duo, tandis que Kiba prenait place dans un coin de la scène, guitare en main. Kiba envoya un clin d'œil à Shikamaru, prostré à quelques mètres de lui, prêt à dévoiler son talent de bassiste. En ignorant les râles de son amie, Gaara la força à s'asseoir sur l'un des deux tabourets et posa les mains sur ses épaules tremblantes.

-Je dois aller aux toilettes, décréta Ino d'une voix tremblotante.

-Tout va bien se passer, dit Gaara de son éternelle voix calme.

-Et si ça ne se passe pas bien ?

-Pense pas à ça, pense juste que nous devons compter jusque dix lorsque Yahiko commence à jouer. Tu sais compter jusque dix hein ?

-Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est nous qui commençons hein ? se plaignit la blonde, pourquoi ?

Gaara poussa un soupir dépité et prit place sur l'autre tabouret, à quelques pas seulement de celui d'Ino. Le silence reprit son droit dans la salle tandis que les lumières s'éteignaient lentement. Seule la scène se trouvait éclairée désormais. Les rideaux s'ouvrirent doucement, dévoilant aux adolescents une salle pleine à craquer. Il n'y avait plus aucun strapontin de libre. Ino serra fortement le micro contre la paume de sa main et réfréna son envie de hurler. Les premières notes de piano et de guitare retentirent.

Gaara inspira longuement et planta son regard émeraude dans celui d'Ino, brillant de larmes. Ils comptèrent jusque dix. Puis leurs voix se superposèrent parfaitement, donnant naissance à une chanson à la fois triste et romantique.

_I find the map and draw a straight line  
>Over rivers, farms, and state lines<br>The distance from here to where you'd be  
>It's only finger-lengths that I see<br>I touch the place where I'd find your face  
>My finger in creases of distant dark places<br>_

Le cœur d'Ino n'avait jamais battu aussi rapidement. L'adrénaline déferlait dans ses veines, drainant le sang plus rapidement. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à sourire, sourire auquel Gaara répondit. Elle oublia tout, perdue dans l'air mélancolique de cette chanson qu'elle affectionnait tant. La chanter avec Gaara était pour elle un véritable honneur. Depuis toujours elle admirait la voix de ce rouquin mystérieux, s'envolant dans un autre monde dès qu'il dévoilait son talent.

_I hang my coat up in the first bar  
>There is no peace that I've found so far<br>The laughter penetrates my silence  
>As drunken men find flaws in science<em>

_Their words mostly noises_  
><em>Ghosts with just voices<em>  
><em>Your words in my memory<em>  
><em>Are like music to me<em>

De l'autre côté du rideau, Tenten admirait celui qui faisait battre son cœur avec plus de force. À chaque fois qu'il laissait libre court à sa tessiture quelque peu grave et profonde, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, envoûtée. C'étaient sans doute sa magnifique voix et ses yeux d'un bleu magnétique qui l'avaient séduite. Et, tandis qu'il entamait le refrain, elle songea à quel point elle était heureuse de demeurer à ses côtés.

_I'm miles from where you are,_  
><em>I lay down on the cold ground<em>  
><em>I, I pray that something picks me up<em>  
><em>And sets me down in your warm arms<em>

Tayuya et Sakon bougeaient au rythme de la musique, donnant naissance à des mouvements souples et élégants. Leurs pieds dessinaient des figures invisibles sur le bois noir de la scène, leurs bras s'étreignaient parfois, leurs bouches ne cessaient de sourire et leurs corps se frôlaient constamment. La robe bleu foncé de Tayuya virevoltait à la cadence de ses mouvements. Elle tournoyait sur elle-même, gracieuse, ses cheveux roux fouettant ses joues pâles. Sakon la tenait par la taille, ne se lassant pas de ce contact doux et chaud contre sa poitrine, inspirant plus fortement la saveur vanillée du parfum de Tayuya. Cette chanson semblait avoir été écrite pour eux.

_After I have travelled so far_  
><em>We'd set the fire to the third bar<em>  
><em>We'd share each other like an island<em>  
><em>Until exhausted, close our eyelids<em>  
><em>And dreaming, pick up from<em>  
><em>The last place we left off<em>  
><em>Your soft skin is weeping<em>  
><em>A joy you can't keep in<em>

Les paupières de Gaara se fermèrent doucement tandis que sa voix s'unissait une dernière fois à celle d'Ino afin de donner naissance aux ultimes couplets.

_I'm miles from where you are,_  
><em>I lay down on the cold ground<em>  
><em>And I, I pray that something picks me up<em>  
><em>and sets me down in your warm arms<em>

_And miles from where you are,_  
><em>I lay down on the cold ground<em>  
><em>and I, I pray that something picks me up<em>  
><em>and sets me down in your warm arms<em>

Le refrain s'acheva sur une ultime note de piano, en parfaite harmonie avec la chorégraphie de Sakon et Tayuya. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle. Les paupières closes et la tête légèrement penchée vers l'arrière, Gaara savourait cet instant de gloire. Ino bafouilla un « merci » timide en souriant à la foule tandis que Yahiko faisait signe à Konan, sa petite amie, assise au deuxième rang. Le rideau tomba, faisant cesser les applaudissements. Brusque retour à la réalité.

Gaara se leva et, en compagnie d'Ino et Yahiko, rejoignit les coulisses, rayonnant. Temari les accueillit avec un large sourire et s'empressa d'étreindre Ino.

-Alors tu vois Ino ? s'exclama Temari d'une voix enjouée, tout s'est bien passé ! T'as encore stressé pour rien.

-Tu parles ! J'ai jamais autant prié qu'aujourd'hui ! répondit la blondinette, maintenant j'en suis sûre : Dieu existe.

Temari se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, blasée, avant de s'enfuir dans les coulisses pour répéter la chorégraphie qu'elle dévoilerait au public d'ici quelques heures. Tenten se jeta au cou de Gaara en lui criant à quel point elle le trouvait talentueux. Ino, en revanche, courut s'enfermer dans les toilettes, manquant d'emporter Naruto dans sa course folle. Vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir, le pianiste était éblouissant. Les yeux pétillants de Sasuke le détaillèrent avec intérêt, essayant d'apercevoir ce qui pouvait bien se cacher sous ces vêtements chics. Mal à l'aise face au regard brûlant de Sasuke, Naruto sentit ses joues se colorer d'un pourpre embarrassant. Heureusement pour lui, Kurenai l'informa que c'était l'heure de son solo.

Naruto attrapa un micro, envoya un clin d'œil charmeur à Sasuke, et disparut sur la scène. Armé de sa guitare, Kiba attendait patiemment tandis que Chôji, assit derrière sa batterie, profitait de cette petite interruption pour ouvrir un paquet de chips. Shikamaru baillait dans son coin, nullement motivé à accompagner Naruto. En ricanant face aux mines déconfites de ses amis, le blond tapota le micro afin de vérifier son efficacité. Les lumières s'éteignirent une nouvelle fois et le rideau dévoila le public.

Les premières notes de guitare se firent entendre et la voix rocailleuse de Naruto s'éleva dans la salle. Concentré, le blond ne quittait pas le public des yeux même si au fond, il ne chantait pas pour lui. Jamais il n'avait mis autant de cœur et d'âme dans une chanson. Il interprétait cette musique avec ses tripes, offrant tout ce qu'il possédait, espérant secrètement que ses sentiments atteindraient le cœur de Sasuke.

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
>And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you.<br>Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
>So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you.<br>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

Il inspira, prêt à entamer le refrain. Un refrain lourd de sens qui trahissait ses envies et ses ressentis les plus intimes. Il ne voyait plus la foule abasourdie devant l'étendue de son talent, il n'avait même plus conscience de l'importance du spectacle. Une seule et unique chose comptait pour Naruto en cet instant précis : que Sasuke écoute sa voix, qu'il l'écoute vraiment et décèle le message caché entre ses mots maladroits. Il ne chantait que pour ça. Il ne chantait que pour lui.

_Never Gonna Be Alone!_  
><em>From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,<em>  
><em>I won't let you fall...<em>  
><em>Never Gonna Be Alone!<em>  
><em>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.<em>

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,_  
><em>'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,<em>  
><em>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...<em>

Derrière le rideau, le cœur en vrac et les mains tremblantes, Sasuke ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Sa capacité à masquer ses émotions tendait à s'effriter. Heureux comme il ne l'avait encore jamais été, il devait presque lutter pour ne pas sourire et retenir les quelques larmes de joie perlant aux coins de ses paupières. Soudainement, l'envie de hurler le prit d'assaut. Hurler au monde entier son amour pour Naruto, cesser de se cacher constamment, laisser libre court à ses sentiments trop longtemps masqués. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit, pas encore. Dans cinq mois, peut-être.

_Never Gonna Be Alone!_  
><em>From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,<em>  
><em>I won't let you fall.<em>  
><em>When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.<em>  
><em>We're gonna see the world out,<em>  
><em>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.<em>

Perdu dans sa contemplation, Sasuke ne se retourna pas à l'entente des pas de Sakura. La jeune femme arborait un sourire lumineux. Ses prunelles de jade jonglèrent entre son meilleur ami et Sasuke. Ces mots, ces paroles chantées avec émotion et douceur, même elle pouvait les comprendre. Elle se tourna vers Sasuke, les yeux brillants.

-C'est une belle chanson n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-elle, c'est pour toi qu'il la chante, tu sais. Au départ, Kurenai-sensei n'était pas d'accord pour que Naruto l'interprète et il a dû se battre avec elle pour pouvoir la chanter ce soir.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke et, au creux de son oreille murmura quelques paroles qui firent bondir son cœur :

-Je crois qu'à travers cette musique, Naruto veut te dire quelque chose alors écoute bien, s'il te plait et… surtout… entend ses sentiments.

_Oh!_  
><em>You've gotta live every single day,<em>  
><em>Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?<em>  
><em>Don't let it slip away,<em>  
><em>Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.<em>  
><em>Every single day,<em>  
><em>Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?<em>  
><em>Tomorrow never comes...<em>

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,_  
><em>And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.<em>

Et Sasuke les entendit. Toutes ces choses que Naruto mettait dans ses chansons le percutaient de plein fouet. Sa voix le heurtait à chaque lettre, à chaque son, à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Naruto avait choisi cette musique. À travers son chant débordant d'émotion et voilé d'amour, il lui déclarait sa détermination à rester à ses côtés. Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Il reconnaissait bien là celui qu'il aimait, l'usuratonkachi au sourire rayonnant qui ne s'exprimait qu'en chantant. Et Sasuke remarqua que pour une fois, la voix de Naruto ne tremblait pas.

_Never Gonna Be Alone!_  
><em>From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,<em>  
><em>I won't let you fall.<em>  
><em>When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.<em>  
><em>We're gonna see the world out,<em>  
><em>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.<em>

Non, Sasuke ne serait plus jamais seul puisque Naruto sera toujours là. Le ténébreux l'avait parfaitement compris et ce dès le départ. L'usuratonkachi souriant et plein de vie le sauvait jour après jour, lui rendant sa bonne humeur ancestrale, lui donnant le droit d'espérer un avenir meilleur et dépourvu de solitude.

_I'm gonna be there always,_  
><em>I won't be missing a word all day,<em>  
><em>I'm gonna be there always,<em>  
><em>I won't be missing a word all day<em>

Le public se leva pour applaudir, nullement remis de ses émotions. Naruto ne prêta pas attention aux sifflements admiratifs qui retentissaient dans la salle, il entendait à peine les applaudissements de la foule. À peine la chanson terminée, à peine le rideau tombé, Sasuke se précipita sur la scène. Fiévreusement, il attrapa la main de Naruto et planta son regard dans le sien avant de murmurer d'une voix cassée par l'émotion :

-Merci.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche sur un silence confus, ne trouvant pas les mots, ayant déjà tout dit. Il se contenta de sourire et de glisser une main dans les cheveux noirs de Sasuke, rituel dont ils étaient les seuls à en comprendre le sens. La musique resterait toujours le lieu de toutes les confessions. Les talons hauts de Sakura claquèrent sur le bois luisant de la scène et d'une voix tremblante d'anxiété, elle leur intima de retourner en coulisses. L'heure était venue pour elle d'interpréter son solo. Vêtue d'une élégante robe de satin verte parfaitement assortie à la couleur de ses yeux, elle dévoilait sa véritable beauté.

Main dans la main, Naruto et Sasuke s'enfuirent dans les coulisses, craignant d'agacer la jeune femme au tempérament électrique. Kankurô prit la place de Kiba afin d'accompagner Sakura à la guitare et Shikamaru laissa sa basse à Zetsu, l'un des élèves de Kakashi. En ne pouvant retenir un soupir de désespoir, Yahiko reprit place derrière le piano à queue et fit craquer ses doigts, paré à accompagner Sakura.

Sakura inspira fortement et jeta un bref coup d'œil à Sai qui, à quelques mètres d'elle seulement, lui décocha un sourire rassurant auquel elle répondit. Le silence régnait dans la salle et d'un geste de la tête, Kurenai ordonna qu'on lève le rideau. En quelques secondes, Sakura se retrouva face à une salle pleine à craquer, encore sous l'effet de la chanson de Naruto.

Les doigts de Yahiko caressèrent le clavier du piano, entamant le début de la musique. Sakura ferma les yeux, réfrénant son angoisse, ne pensant plus qu'aux paroles de _Defying gravity_. Et sa voix se fit entendre, timbre puissant et aigu au charme indémodable.

_Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<br>I'm through with playing by the rules  
>Of someone else's game<em>

_Too late for second-guessing_  
><em>Too late to go back to sleep<em>  
><em>It's time to trust my instincts<em>  
><em>To close my eyes and leap<em>

Son cœur eut un raté alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à chanter le refrain. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres brillantes. Cette musique resterait à jamais particulière à ses yeux. Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle l'avait entendue. C'était un jour de pluie semblable aux autres et, alors qu'elle déambulait dans les allées d'un grand magasin de vêtements, elle bouscula involontairement celui qui était désormais l'homme qu'elle aimait. Son sourire s'élargit tandis que la mine surprise que Sai avait affichée ce jour-là se dessinait sous ses paupières closes.

_It's time to try defying gravity_  
><em>I think I'll try defying gravity<em>  
><em>Kiss me good-bye<em>  
><em>I'm defying gravity<em>  
><em>And you won't bring me down<em>

_I'm through accepting limits_  
><em>Cause someone says they're so<em>

_Some things I cannot change_  
><em>But until I try i'll never know<em>

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

Ces couplets aux rimes qu'elle trouvait magnifiques, Sakura les adressait également à Naruto. À Naruto et à Sasuke, à leur bonheur naissant et à leur futur qu'elle espérait flamboyant. Avec Sai, Naruto était certainement la personne la plus chère à son cœur et elle était si heureuse pour lui qu'elle avait presque envie d'en pleurer. Naruto, son ami d'enfance, qui la fixait en souriant, la main de Sasuke dans la sienne. Elle pouvait sentir son regard aux multiples nuances cobalt vriller sa nuque et elle réalisa que chanter n'avait jamais été si merveilleux. Elle comprenait enfin ce que voulait dire Naruto lorsqu'il clamait haut et fort que le meilleur des chants restait celui du cœur.

_Well if that's love_  
><em>It comes at much too high acost<em>

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_  
><em>Kiss me good-bye<em>  
><em>I'm defying gravity<em>  
><em>I think I'll try defying gravity<em>  
><em>And you won't bring me down<em>

Sakura poussa sa voix dans ses derniers retranchements. L'air commençait à lui manquer mais elle tint bon, volontaire. Cette chanson n'était pas n'importe laquelle après tout, elle représentait son couple. Ses paupières colorées de vert se fermèrent un peu tandis que sa voix gagnait en puissance, donnant naissance aux dernières rimes de _Defying gravity._ Et tant que les prunelles sombres de Sai continueraient de la fixer avec cette intensité troublante, elle ne faillirait pas.

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_  
><em>Kiss me good-bye<em>  
><em>I'm defying gravity<em>  
><em>I think I'll try defying gravity<em>  
><em>And you won't bring me down<em>  
><em>Bring me down<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh a oh<em>

Le public applaudit avec frénésie, impressionné. Beaucoup plus confiante et extravertie qu'Ino, Sakura cria un « merci » teinté de joie avant de disparaître dans les coulisses, savourant jusqu'à la dernière minute son instant de gloire. Sai ouvrit les bras, elle s'y blottit sans hésiter. Elle respira à pleins poumons le parfum singulier de son petit-ami et frissonna au contact de ses lèvres contre son front.

-Tu as très bien chanté, chuchota Sai.

Sakura lui sourit gentiment.

-C'est parce que je chantais pour toi, répondit-elle simplement.

Le restant de la soirée se déroula très vite. Après le solo de Sakura, le public assista à un battle de danse hip-hop puis à quelques douceurs instrumentales interprétées par les musiciens de Kakashi Hatake. Hinata, Temari, Tenten et Tayuya présentèrent ensuite leur chorégraphie longuement préparée, dansant avec grâce sur un air de jazz. Inépuisable, Hinata enchaîna avec une démonstration de danse classique. Une courte pause suivit l'émotion déclenchée par la prouesse de la brunette avant qu'Ino n'interprète _Telephon _en duo avec Sakura.

Puis, le moment à la fois tant attendu et redouté par Sasuke et Naruto finit par arriver. Comme un réflexe, Naruto attrapa la main de Sasuke et, indifférent aux applaudissements interminables concluant le duo d'Ino et Sakura, il ancra son regard brillant dans celui du ténébreux.

-C'est à nous, souffla-t-il.

* * *

><p>Chanson chantée par Ino et Gaara: Set the fire to the third bar, Snow Patrol.<p>

Chanson chantée par Naruto: You never gonna be alone, Nickelback.

Chanson chantée par Sakura: Defying Gravity, Lea Michele.

Duo Ino/Sakura (si vous voulez l'écouter): Telephon, version Glee.

Hello tout le monde,

Voici la première partie du chapitre 12 =) j'espère qu'elle vous a plu, j'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux car je n'y connais strictement rien en danse et en musique, j'ai carrément improvisé x) la deuxième partie du chapitre 12 sera certainement plus longue car il s'y passera plus de choses, cette première partie se centre plus sur les interprétations musicales des membres de la chorale. J'ai bien sûr fait exprès de couper le chapitre à ce moment-là x) il faudra encore patienter un peu avant de lire le duo de Naruto et Sasuke. Ah oui, au fait, je suis désolée mais à part Imagine, je n'ai absolument pas respecté le thème musical que j'avais mentionné quelques chapitres avant x) désolée mais aucune musique ne me convenait donc je me suis rabattue sur celles-ci.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Nathalie: Coucou =) merci, contente que la scène du baiser te plaise =)

Réponse à Nero Mikk: Salut =) héhé oui Naruto et Sasuke sont kawai =) merci, contente que le chapitre 11 te plaise, j'espère que c'est pareil pour le 12 =)

Réponse à Sasuke22: Yo =) héhé merci, contente que tu aimes =)

Réponse à Celine: Salut =) héhé merci beaucoup =) ah ça x) je suis un auteur romantique, un peu trop parfois x) mais je suis contente si tu as aimé la scène de bizoutage =) oui le 11ème chapitre ne parlait que du NaruSasu =) eh ben pas de bol, le duo sera pour la seconde partie x) ai-je fait exprès ? Peut-être x)

Réponse à Mimi-chan: Coucou =) merci, contente que tu aimes =)

Réponse à Sashiin: Hello =) oui enfin x) ce baiser a su se faire attendre, ça c'est sûr x) merci, je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise =) je met souvent les chansons à la fin du chapitre, juste avant la NDA si ça peut t'aider =) je met souvent des musiques que j'aime =) Est-ce que Mikoto viendra voir Sasuke ? Réponse dans la seconde partie de ce chapitre =) aller le voir chanter, cachée dans le fond d'une salle est une chose mais pourra-t-elle aller lui parler en face ? héhé... je pense que Tachi a agacé pas mal de monde au départ x) mais il était un peu perdu et dépassé par tous les évènements =) mais j'avoue le préférer aussi maintenant =)

Réponse à Hitomi-Pyon: Hey coucou =) oui, j'ai dégagé Sasori x) la scène du bisou est très romantique mais je la voulais comme ça au fond après vous avoir fait attendu si longtemps x) eh oui, c'est pas évident pour les gays mine de rien parce que bon ça arrive qu'ils tombent amoureux de quelqu'un qui est hétéro. Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise héhé et puis merci de venir me lire à chaque fois et me laisser ton avis, ça fait plaisir =) une de mes plus grandes fans ? oh continue, ça flatte mon ego ça x) sérieusement, je ne sais pas si je mérite tant d'éloges mais je suis heureuse que cette fiction te plaise =) pour les chapitres d'avance, ça sert à rien de tuer car y'en a pas x) et puis bosser dans l'assassinat est un bon plan financier en ce moment je trouve x) NaruSaku ? oh mais j'adoooore le NaruSaku x) euh en fait non. Si Naruto doit finir avec une fille je vote pour Hinata sans hésiter mais rien ne vaut le NaruSasu et les bons lemons hein ? x)

Réponse à Une fille de passage: Coucou =) wow tu as du courage d'avoir lu autant en une fois x) merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça fait plaisir =) non je ne laisserai pas tomber cette fic, je compte bien la mener jusqu'au bout et elle risque d'être longue. J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite =)

Réponse à Hikari-chan: Coucou =) oui Sakura est vraiment cool dans cette fic je trouve, je l'aime bien x) bah c'est un peu l'auteur qui parlait, je l'avoue x) avant je regardais les scans du manga mais plus maintenant, je ne me limite qu'à l'animé car je n'ai plus le temps mais oui Usuratonkachi vient du manga, je ne l'ai pas inventé x) et merci pour tes reviews sur le Temps d'un été =) contente que ça t'ai plu mais c'est sûr que si on aime pas les drames, faut pas lire cet OS x) A lovely baby ? surement l'OS le plus stupide que j'ai écrit jusque-là mais je l'aime beaucoup avec Sasuke en mode "jaloux pour rien et je hais les momes" et Naruto en mode "maman qui aime changer les couches sales" x) j'ai pris bcp de plaisir à l'écrire x)

Merci à tous les lecteurs fidèles qui sont là à chaque chapitre =) merci de lire cette fiction, sans vous elle ne serait peut-être pas publiée =) je vous souhaite une très bonne année (en retard oui x) ) à tous =)

Gros bisous =)


	14. Chapitre 12: partie 2

**Chapitre 12 : partie 2.**

-C'est à nous.

Sasuke opina de la tête et déglutit avec difficulté. La nervosité qu'il s'efforçait de contenir jusqu'alors commençait à se lire sur son visage plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Sa lèvre inférieure saignait légèrement à force d'être mordillée et il avait l'impression que son cœur allait imploser d'une seconde à l'autre tant il battait rapidement. Sakura et Ino s'empressèrent de saluer le public et de rejoindre les coulisses, hâtives d'entendre le duo que Naruto et Sasuke préparaient depuis plusieurs semaines.

En un éclair, le blond accrocha un micro miniature sur le col de sa chemise blanche et vérifia la qualité du son avant de grimper sur la scène, tout sourire et nullement stressé. Sasuke le suivit comme un automate, la démarche lente et les traits crispés. Le rideau était tombé mais un brouhaha assourdissant régnait dans la grande salle, lui donnant une petite idée du nombre de personnes présentes. Un poids lui tomba sur l'estomac et il fut prit de nausée. L'envie de déserter l'école de musique devint plus tentante que jamais. Planté devant son micro, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les derniers conseils de Kurenai tandis que Naruto sifflotait l'air de piano qu'il interpréterait d'ici une poignée de minutes.

Après moult recommandations tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd, Kurenai quitta la scène en trottinant et disparut en coulisses, laissant les deux adolescents seuls aux portes de l'Enfer. Les mains moites et les jambes tremblantes, Sasuke s'efforçait de garder le contrôle de sa respiration. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de ricaner discrètement, amusé par la mine déconfite de son petit-ami.

-Hey Sasuke ! l'apostropha-t-il, ça va ?

-Je veux mourir, répondit le concerné d'une voix rauque.

-Mais non arrête, tout va bien se passer.

Un rire nerveux franchit le barrage des lèvres de Sasuke. Non, tout ne se passerait pas bien, il en était intimement convaincu. Rien ne se passait jamais bien en ce qui le concernait. Une salve de scénarios désagréables martelèrent sa tête, accroissant son angoisse déjà grande.

-Je hais la musique, je hais John Lennon, je hais ce foutu spectacle mais surtout, je hais Karin Hozuki pour m'avoir mis dans cette galère, pesta-t-il. Je la maudit, elle et sa putain de musicothérapie. Bordel je me demande vraiment ce que je fous là, déguisé en pingouin et avec un micro devant moi.

Derrière le piano à queue d'un noir luisant, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, s'attirant le regard foudroyant de Sasuke.

-T'es drôle quand tu stresses, Sasuke, s'exclama-t-il.

-Oh la fer…

Et le rideau s'ouvrit subitement, lui coupant la parole. Les yeux de Sasuke s'exorbitèrent d'au moins cinq millimètres. Ses prunelles brillantes balayèrent rapidement la salle et il peina à réprimer une grimace d'effroi lorsqu'il aperçut Itachi, un sourire radieux sur le visage, en train de lui faire des grands signes. Naruto donna naissance aux premières notes de piano et le cœur de Sasuke battit une nouvelle fois le record de vitesse. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule. Naruto lui décocha un sourire rassurant et il n'eut plus peur de rien. Comme un automatisme, les paroles d'_Imagine_ défilèrent dans sa tête et ses lèvres se murent naturellement, délivrant une voix douce et mutine.

_Imagine there's no heaven  
>It's easy if you try<br>No hell below us  
>Above us only sky<br>Imagine all the people  
>Living for today...<br>_

Et il y avait ces regards. Tous ces yeux braqués sur lui. Ces yeux qui le regardaient non pas comme un vulgaire criminel mais comme un artiste, un véritable artiste. On le regardait. On le regardait enfin. Tous ces gens s'étaient déplacés pour l'écouter chanter. Lorsqu'ils le contemplaient, ils ne percevaient que l'artiste, l'adolescent à la voix envoûtante, le criminel étant resté au centre de détention. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, il eut enfin le sentiment d'être considéré par ses pairs, d'être vu tel qu'il était vraiment et il ne craignit pas de laisser tomber le masque froid et insensible qu'il s'évertuait à porter continuellement.

La voix rauque de Naruto enchaîna le second couplet tandis que ses mains jouaient toujours cette mélodie gracieuse et reposante.

_Imagine there's no countries  
>It isn't hard to do<br>Nothing to kill or die for  
>And no religion too<em>

La voix des deux garçons se superposèrent pour chanter le court refrain. L'union de leurs voix si différentes rendait la mélodie plus belle encore.

_Imagine all the people  
>Living life in peace...<em>

La voix mutine de Sasuke interpréta le couplet suivant. Son timbre était profond, calme, dénué de doute et d'hésitation. Il chantait avec naturel, comme s'il possédait un véritable don. Sa tessiture aigue conquérait le public qui, pendu à ses lèvres, en demandait toujours davantage. Le duo de Gaara et Ino impressionna la foule, l'air entraînant de _Telephon_ interprété par Sakura et la blondinette l'avait faite vibrer mais l'union de ces deux voix masculines l'emportait carrément ailleurs. Ce duo faisait rêver, voyager dans un autre monde, bien plus beau et doux que la réalité quotidienne.

You may say I'm a dreamer  
>But I'm not the only one<br>I hope someday you'll join us  
>And the world will be as one<p>

Naruto reprit possession de la salle. Sa tessiture rauque et profonde saisit une nouvelle fois l'âme de Sasuke. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Sasuke arracha le micro de son socle et s'approcha de Naruto, indifférent à la mine consternée qu'affichait Kurenai face à ce changement inattendu. Naturellement, Sasuke se laissa tomber aux côtés de Naruto. Un discret sourire naquit au coin des lèvres du blondinet et un agréable frisson hérissa toute la surface de sa peau lorsque la main de Sasuke frôla sa jambe.

_Imagine no possessions  
>I wonder if you can<br>No need for greed or hunger  
>A brotherhood of man<em>

Cette scène leur en rappelait une autre : celle de leur premier baiser. Etait-ce pour cette raison que leurs voix tremblaient autant ? Inconsciemment, Sasuke approcha son visage de celui de Naruto à tel point que ce dernier pouvait sentir son souffle tiède heurter sa joue. Il n'osa pas tourner la tête vers le ténébreux, craignant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent. Et tandis que leurs voix s'unissaient une dernière fois pour chanter les ultimes couplets de cette musique si particulière, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, dévoilant les sentiments que leurs bouches s'efforçaient de taire.

_Imagine all the people  
>Sharing all the world...<em>

_You may say I'm a dreamer_  
><em>But I'm not the only one<em>  
><em>I hope someday you'll join us<em>  
><em>And the world will live as one<em>

Sifflements admiratifs, tonnerre d'applaudissements, cris de joie retentirent dans la salle légèrement éclairée mais ils n'en eurent aucune conscience, chacun étant trop absorbé par le regard de l'autre pour s'émerveiller de cet instant de gloire. Aucun des deux ne daigna lever les yeux vers le public en délire qui réclamait une autre chanson. Les doigts de Sasuke s'entremêlèrent à ceux de Naruto et dès le rideau tombé, leurs fronts se rencontrèrent, rendant leur échange visuel plus intense encore.

Sasuke songea qu'il pourrait passer le restant de ses jours à contempler ce visage aux contours harmonieux, à caresser ces cheveux blonds, à l'aimer, tout simplement. Les doigts de Naruto trouvèrent la joue de Sasuke pour la caresser tendrement. Son sourire ne s'était pas effacé et d'une voix tremblante de bonheur, il susurra :

-On a réussi.

-Je t'aime, répondit simplement Sasuke.

Stupéfait, Naruto se figea subitement. Les perles onyx de Sasuke ne le quittèrent pas une seconde, envoûtantes et dépourvues de fond. Le blond cligna des paupières plusieurs fois comme pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas, que son cerveau ne venait pas de lui jouer un mauvais tour.

-Quoi ? bafouilla-t-il.

-Je t'aime, répéta le brun.

Soit son cerveau était une belle enflure et excellait dans l'art des hallucinations auditives, soit Sasuke venait vraiment de se déclarer. Confus, Naruto ouvrit la bouche sur un silence, le cœur battant et les joues en feu.

-Je… commença-t-il.

-Allez les gars ! C'est l'heure du final ! l'interrompit Ino en lui assénant une tape dans le dos.

-Grouillez-vous de changer de chemise, cria Sakura en leur lançant lesdites chemises.

Naruto réceptionna le vêtement bleu juste avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol. Les yeux de Sasuke toujours braqués sur lui, il s'empressa de se lever. Sasuke l'imita et ce fut dans un malaise presque palpable qu'ils prirent la direction des coulisses pour changer de chemise. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil au torse finement musclé de Naruto. Ce dernier fit de même mais parvint à se montrer plus discret que son petit-ami. En courant, ils rejoignirent leurs amis sur scène.

Ino et Sakura portaient une robe mousseline bleu clair assortie à la couleur des chemises des trois garçons. Ino avait noué ses longs cheveux blonds à l'aide d'un ruban bleu et Sakura avait enduit ses paupières de ce cobalt clair. Chôji s'installa derrière sa batterie, habillé de la même façon que les chanteurs, Kiba attrapa sa guitare et Shikamaru empoigna sa basse.

Encore sous l'effet des mots de Sasuke, Naruto ferma les yeux et inspira longuement afin de se concentrer. Cette chanson était la dernière et il devait mener le spectacle jusqu'au bout. Les lumières s'allumèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes, éclairant la scène. C'était le signal. Le rideau s'ouvrit sur le public et, dans une synchronisation parfaite, fruit de longues heures de travail, ils interprétèrent le refrain en chœur.

_Any way you want it  
>That's the way you need it<br>Anyway you want it_

_(whoaaaa oooh)_

Gaara entama le premier couplet, sa voix grave et rauque s'éleva dans les airs. Un léger sourire flottait au coin de ses lèvres. Tant de choses s'étaient déroulées depuis le début de l'été. Il y avait eu l'arrivée de Sasuke et ses bagarres incessantes avec Naruto, les larmes d'Ino lorsqu'elle ne parvenait pas à monter sa voix, les blagues nullement drôles de Sakura, et finalement, sans doute le plus important à ses yeux, sa relation avec Tenten. Ils avaient tous donné le meilleur d'eux-mêmes pour mener à bien ce spectacle, palliant le stress et l'angoisse comme ils le pouvaient, s'efforçant de parfaire leur travail et tandis qu'il terminait sa partie, Gaara sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

_She loves to laugh, she loves to sing_  
><em>she does everything<em>  
><em>she loves to move, she loves to groove<em>  
><em>she loves lovin' things<em>

Ino prit le relais avec une assurance qui surprirent ses amis. Ses précédentes prestations l'ayant mise en confiance, elle dévoilait enfin son véritable talent. Dansant au rythme de la musique, elle ne craignait plus le ridicule ou la moquerie du public. Après tout, ses amis se trouvaient autour d'elle, rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

_It won't be long yeah til you're alone  
>When your lover (looove)<br>Oh he hasn't come home  
>'Cause he's lovin (lovin) ooh he's touchin' (touchin)<br>he's squeezin' another (another)_

Et leurs voix s'unirent une nouvelle fois pour donner naissance au refrain. Quelques personnes se levèrent pour danser entre les rangées de strapontins. Le regard de Sasuke glissa vers les coulisses et il manqua d'éclater de rire en voyant Sasori danser et rire avec Kurenai. Ce spectacle qu'il avait tant maudit au départ, cette chorale qu'il avait détesté dès son arrivée, ces gens pour lesquels il n'éprouvait que mépris et dédain, voilà qu'il commençait à les aimer. À les aimer sincèrement. Cette stupide chorale lui avait apporté bien plus qu'il n'en demandait. Elle lui offrit la considération, les sourires qu'il lui manquait pour avancer dans la vie, la confiance des autres, l'amitié. Mais surtout, elle lui offrit l'amour. Et comme un réflexe, ses orbes sombres s'arrêtèrent sur Naruto. Le visage rougi par la chaleur, les yeux pétillants de bonheur et la bouche arquée en un sourire rayonnant, l'usuratonkachi était plus beau que jamais.

_Any way you want it_  
><em>That's the way you need it<em>  
><em>Anyway you want it<em>  
><em>(he said)<em>  
><em>Any way you want it<em>  
><em>That's the way you need it<em>  
><em>Anyway you want it<em>  
><em>(ooooooh)<em>

Et ce fut au tour de Sasuke de chanter. Il ne devait interpréter que deux phrases mais cela le rendait étrangement heureux. Ce n'étaient pourtant que deux stupides phrases au milieu d'une chanson. _  
><em>

_I was alone I never knew  
>What good love could do<em>

Souriante, Sakura posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto et superposa sa voix à celle de son ami. Ensemble ils chantèrent les deux phrases suivantes avant qu'Ino ne leur vole de nouveau la vedette, terminant le couplet.

_then we touched then we sang  
>about the lovely things<br>'Cause he's lovin (lovin) ooh he's touchin' (touchin)  
>.com<br>he's squeezin' another_

Désormais, tout le public dansait au rythme de leurs mots. Ils souriaient, oubliant le temps d'une chanson leurs soucis quotidiens, transportés ailleurs pendant quelques minutes. La musique ne cesserait d'unir les gens, de les accompagner dans leur joie ou dans leur tristesse, de s'adapter à leur humeur ou de les faire rêver. C'était pour ça qu'ils chantaient, qu'ils dansaient ou qu'ils jouaient d'un instrument. Le pouvoir de faire rêver, d'aider les autres, ne serait-ce même que pour quelques minutes. Voilà la raison pour laquelle Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Gaara, et maintenant Sasuke s'époumonaient depuis presque trois heures. Malgré leur léger mal de gorge, leur fatigue physique et mentale, malgré les ampoules faisant souffrir les pieds d'Ino et Sakura, malgré ce fichu pantalon noir qui serrait le bassin des garçons, ils continuaient de chanter. Chanter toujours._  
><em>

_Any way you want it  
>That's the way you need it<br>Anyway you want it  
>(he said)<br>Any way you want it  
>That's the way you need it<br>Anyway you want it  
>(ooooooh)<em>

Tout sourire, Kiba dévoila son talent de guitariste, heureux d'avoir le droit à un bref solo, avant de laisser les chanteurs interpréter l'ultime refrain.

_Any way you want it_  
><em>That's the way you need it<em>  
><em>Anyway you want it<em>  
><em>(he said)<em>  
><em>Any way you want it<em>  
><em>That's the way you need it<em>  
><em>Anyway you want it<em>

Une salve d'applaudissements et de sifflements suivirent le dernier couplet. Emotive, Ino ne put retenir ses larmes, sanglots emportant avec eux le stress des jours précédents. Emue par la sensibilité de son amie, Sakura la serra contre elle en lui murmurant qu'elle avait superbement chanté mais que jamais elle ne la dépasserait, chose à laquelle la blondinette rétorqua que de toute façon, elle n'avait rien à lui envier. Et les deux amies partirent dans un éclat de rire. Ce jeu de taquineries ne mourrait décidément jamais. Gaara salua le public en compagnie de Kiba et Chôji. Les danseurs, les musiciens, les chanteurs, les professeurs, tous étaient là, souriants et fiers de leur spectacle longuement préparé. Tous saluèrent la foule.

Et prit d'une soudaine impulsion, Naruto attrapa la main de Sasuke, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Les pommettes saillantes et légèrement rougies par la chaleur, Sasuke était attendrissant. Cela faisait du bien de le voir ainsi, innocent et heureux. Avec un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, Naruto se pencha vers lui pour susurrer au creux de son oreille :

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Sasuke.

La surprise déforma le visage du ténébreux durant un court instant avant qu'un sourire timide ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Naruto fut heureux de constater que pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui rougissait. Les élèves de l'école de musique saluèrent une dernière fois le public avant de disparaître dans les coulisses, savourant jusqu'au bout la sensation procurée par la gloire.

-Quel show les amis ! s'exclama Tenten en levant les mains vers le ciel, on a trop assuré !

Epuisé, Shikamaru bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de demander d'un ton morne :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-On picole ! hurla Kiba en brandissant deux bouteilles de vodka.

-Comment t'as fait pour te procurer ça ? s'enthousiasma Lee en les lui arrachant des mains.

-Ben je les ai achetées, répondit laconiquement Kiba, et puis je les ai planquées ici pour qu'on puisse se saouler après le spectacle.

Temari le détailla d'un air soupçonneux avant de rétorquer :

-T'es mineur pourtant. Ils ont quand même accepté de te les vendre ?

En soupirant, Kiba leva les yeux au ciel, dépité par la suffisance de son amie.

-Mais non, j'ai fait appel à Hinata, expliqua-t-il en serrant sa petite-amie contre lui, on donnerait le Bon Dieu sans confession à cette fille vous ne trouvez pas ? Et puis en plus, le caissier était trop occupé à mater son décolleté pour s'occuper de son âge.

-Alors là je suis choqué, souffla Gaara.

Indifférent à la conversation de ses amis, Sasuke s'empressa d'ouvrir les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Naruto l'imita, tout aussi dérangé par cette impression d'étouffement qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il enfilait une chemise. Ils se jetèrent un regard mi-gêné, mi-tendre avant de se prendre la main et de rejoindre les autres élèves qui commençaient déjà à vider les bouteilles apportées par Kiba. À ce rythme, ils finiraient tous ivres morts. Lee proposa un verre de vodka à Sasuke qui refusa, n'ayant pas le droit à l'alcool. Lee le jaugea avec une pointe de pitié avant de vider son verre d'une traite, les joues légèrement rosies et le regard vitreux. L'ambiance était joyeuse, festive. Les élèves décompressaient, se vidaient du stress procuré par le spectacle. Et parmi eux, surtout avec la main de Naruto dans la sienne, Sasuke se sentit plus heureux que jamais.

Dans la salle, les rangées se vidaient lentement. Les gens désertaient leur strapontin et quittaient la pièce d'une démarche traînante, nullement pressés. Encore affalés sur leur siège, Karin et Itachi attendaient patiemment que la foule ne diminue, prétextant que quitte à attendre, mieux valait attendre en étant assis. Pourtant, sans crier gare, Itachi se leva subitement sous le regard surpris de la rouquine.

-Je vais voir mon frère en coulisses, annonça-t-il en s'éloignant.

Karin bondit sur ses pieds, prête à faire de même.

-Hey ! Mais attendez-moi ! cria-t-elle.

Mais Itachi ne lui obéit pas et ses longs cheveux noirs disparurent rapidement du champ de vision de la jeune femme. Sourcils froncés et poings serrés, elle marmonna une quantité insoupçonnable de jurons.

-Non mais quel goujat celui-là ! pesta-t-elle.

Ce fut non sans ricaner un peu qu'elle remarqua la veste sombre d'Itachi qui gisait encore sur le strapontin désert.

-Cet imbécile a oublié sa veste, se moqua-t-elle.

En soupirant, Karin attrapa le blouson d'Itachi et son rire persifleur se transforma en un tendre sourire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que peut-être, il avait fait exprès d'oublier sa veste dans l'espoir qu'elle la lui ramène en coulisses. Cette idée lui semblait aussi ridicule qu'adorable et elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour la chasser de son esprit. Itachi Uchiha n'était certainement pas assez intelligent pour imaginer une telle combine et puis de toute façon, elle ne se sentait pas prête à débuter une relation amoureuse avec qui que ce soit.

Pourtant, son sourire ne s'effaçait pas. Elle venait de passer une soirée formidable aux côtés de cet homme taquin et légèrement immature. Pendant plusieurs heures, elle avait ri à ses blagues idiotes et avait apprécié son côté doux et attentionné, tendresse qu'elle percevait aisément dès qu'il commençait à parler de son petit-frère. Elle ne connut ni l'ennui ni l'agacement et elle devait bien avouer qu'il y avait très longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie si bien auprès d'un homme. Pleine de bonne volonté, elle décida de le rejoindre dans les coulisses afin de lui rendre sa veste mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle, une main tapota son épaule.

Karin se retourna à la volée et se figea soudainement face à ce visage familier. Les traits tendus et une lueur d'indécision au fond des yeux, Mikoto Uchiha l'implorait du regard. Le cœur de la jeune psychologue rata un battement tandis qu'elle tentait de se persuader qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Et, après avoir recouvré ses esprits, Karin la prit son épaule et se contenta de chuchoter :

-Venez avec moi.

Ce fut dans un silence voilé de doutes et d'hésitation que les deux femmes gagnèrent les coulisses. Chaque pas était une véritable épreuve pour Mikoto, chaque mètre demandant un courage insoupçonnable pour être franchi. Le cœur battant au rythme de l'angoisse et la respiration irrégulière, elle avançait vers son fils, un fils qu'elle avait abandonné une année auparavant. Une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle s'interrogea sur la manière de l'aborder. La chaleur de la paume de Karin contre son épaule la rassurait un peu mais ne parvenait pas à calmer l'anxiété qui déferlait en elle.

Sasuke ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Discutant avec Itachi, il ne la voyait même pas. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Mikoto se mit à sourire. Un sourire doux et tendre, le sourire d'une mère. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes tandis qu'elle contemplait avec une certaine fierté la beauté de son fils cadet. Sasuke devenait un homme et la gentillesse qu'elle pouvait lire sur son visage la laissait penser qu'elle avait au moins réussi quelque chose au cours de sa misérable vie.

Comment l'approcher ? Que lui dire ? Comment réagirait-il ? Tant d'interrogations qui martelaient son crâne et auxquelles elle ne pouvait répondre. Un entrelacs de regrets et de colère naquit en elle et plus que jamais, elle se détesta. Elle se détesta pour avoir abandonné son enfant, elle maudit sa lâcheté et méprisa son manque de courage. Et tandis que Sasuke éclatait d'un rire discret suite à une blague racontée par Naruto, elle réalisa qu'au fond, elle ne connaissait rien de son propre fils. Le cœur en vrac et les jambes flageolantes, elle souffla d'une voix tremblante :

-Sasuke…

Elle avait prononcé son nom avec un naturel déconcertant. Le concerné cessa immédiatement de rire. De là où elle se trouvait, Mikoto put le voir se raidir. Itachi fut le premier à réagir, surpris de sa présence.

-Maman ? cria-t-il presque, qu'est-ce tu fais ici ?

-Je… je suis venue voir mon fils chanter, répondit Mikoto.

Avec lenteur, Sasuke se tourna vers elle. Les yeux exorbités et la bouche entrouverte, il ne semblait pas croire en ce qu'il voyait. Plusieurs fois, il cligna des paupières afin de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas devenu fou. D'un œil absent, il cherchait une explication sur le visage de Mikoto qui, souriante, ne le lâchait pas du regard. Mère et fils se toisèrent durant des minutes interminables, aucun des deux n'osant faire le premier pas vers l'autre. Une salve de souvenirs douloureux peuplèrent leurs têtes et en une fraction de seconde, Sasuke se retrouva plongé en enfance. Sa mère n'avait pas changé depuis tout ce temps. Elle possédait toujours ces traits délicats et harmonieux, cette bouche aux sourires uniques, ces prunelles à l'éclat singulier, et Sasuke fut tenté de s'approcher d'elle afin de savoir si son parfum était le même qu'autrefois.

Combien de fois avait-il espéré, rêvé, ce moment ? Un million de fois au moins et maintenant qu'il était en train de se produire, il ne savait comment réagir. Il ne ressentait rien sinon de l'angoisse, une angoisse ankylosante qui faisait battre son cœur plus rapidement. Partagé entre le désir de se retrouver dans les bras de cette mère absente pendant plus d'un an et entre celui de s'enfuir en courant, il ne parvenait pas à bouger le moindre membre. Sa mère lui avait beaucoup manqué mais elle l'avait aussi tant fait souffrir qu'il n'osait prendre le risque de la perdre une nouvelle fois. Comme si elle lisait dans les pensées de son fils, Mikoto rassembla tout son courage et combla les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore.

-Sasuke… chuchota-t-elle à nouveau.

Sans réfléchir davantage, elle le serra contre elle et il tomba littéralement dans ses bras. Sa chaleur unique, son parfum singulier, le timbre de sa voix… rien en elle n'avait changé et Sasuke en fut soulagé. Ils s'étreignirent avec force, à tel point que c'en devint douloureux. Mikoto embrassa avec tendresse les joues de Sasuke, murmura au creux de son oreille qu'elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui durant ces longs mois d'absence. Il ne put lui répondre, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues pour s'écraser sur l'épaule de Mikoto. À cet instant, il songea qu'aucun mot ne serait jamais assez puissant pour décrire l'étendue de ses émotions.

Car il le savait : il venait de retrouver sa mère.

Itachi, les yeux larmoyants et le menton tremblotant, caressa doucement le dos de Mikoto, espérant ainsi calmer les légers soubresauts qui secouaient son corps frêle. Il était fier d'elle, fier qu'elle ait trouvé seule le courage d'affronter le regard de Sasuke. C'était un pas énorme pour sa famille mais c'en était encore un plus grand pour sa mère qui avait trouvé la force de pousser la porte de sa demeure pour prendre le bus et se rendre à la chorale. Cette femme, qui depuis des années baissait les yeux et n'osait contredire son mari de peur de se prendre un pin en pleine figure, agissait pour la première fois selon sa volonté, sans se laisser influencer par les dires de son bourreau. Enfin, elle reprenait possession de sa vie, trop longtemps contrôlée par Fugaku. Itachi l'examinait d'un nouvel œil et elle lui sembla plus fraîche, plus sereine, comme si elle revivait au contact de Sasuke.

Plantés à quelques mètres des Uchiha, Karin et Sasori contemplaient la scène avec une pointe de douceur au fond des pupilles. Un discret sourire flottait au coin des lèvres du roux lorsqu'il déclara d'une voix évasive :

-Vous savez que nous sommes normalement censés empêcher ce genre de choses, n'est-ce pas ?

-Eh bien regardez ailleurs si cela risque de vous empêcher de dormir cette nuit, répondit Karin. Moi je trouve que c'est une scène magnifique. Ils sont récupérables, Sasori. Ils sont récupérables.

-Pas tous.

-Non, c'est vrai, soupira-t-elle, pas tous. Mais je pense qu'il y a plus de jeunes récupérables que d'irrécupérables. Ce qui leur faut à ces gamins, ce sont des limites, certes, mais aussi une raison d'exister.

Une raison d'exister, une raison de se battre, une raison de respirer. Karin y croyait dur comme fer et même si sa conception des choses lui valait parfois moquerie et outrance, elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Persuadée que les jeunes détenus avaient avant tout besoin d'un moyen d'expression, elle militait avec hargne afin d'aménager une salle de théâtre dans l'un des établissements du centre. Le directeur, la prenant de haut, n'approuvait pas ses méthodes qu'il jugeait trop douces, pas assez sévères, lui rappelant parfois qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans une colonie de vacances mais dans un centre de détention pour jeunes délinquants.

-Sasuke… c'est grâce à vous s'il en est arrivé là, chuchota Sasori. Il a tant changé depuis son arrivée au centre, vous savez.

-Détrompez-vous, répondit Karin, je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de l'inscrire dans cette école de musique, le reste, Sasuke ne le doit qu'à lui-même. Et il n'a pas changé, Sasori. Il devient simplement celui qu'il s'efforce de dissimuler depuis toutes ces années.

Et le silence reprit son droit entre eux. Karin avait raison, Sasori le savait. Les gamins qui défilaient dans son bureau à longueur de journée, elle les connaissait. Elle les connaissait vraiment et ne les considérait pas comme des détritus ou des détraqués. Même le pire d'entre eux ne parvenait pas à changer la douceur régnant dans ses pupilles brunes. Karin était l'un des piliers du centre IPPJ et tant qu'elle serait là, bon nombre d'adolescents en difficulté retrouveraient certains des repères dont ils avaient besoin.

Après de longues minutes d'étreinte et de murmures maladroits, Sasuke se décolla de sa mère sous le regard à la fois ému et consterné de Naruto qui, un peu à l'écart, n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Avec la douceur propre aux mères, Mikoto glissa une main dans les cheveux sombres de Sasuke et il eut l'impression que toutes ces années de souffrance se trouvaient maintenant derrière lui, comme si elles ne comptaient plus. Il se sentait désormais plus fort, comme si Mikoto avait déversé dans son cœur le courage qui lui faisait défaut.

-J'ai… j'ai quitté votre père, articula Mikoto, je l'ai quitté définitivement. Je vis chez votre tante Uruchi depuis une semaine déjà.

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'une bombe. Itachi ne put masquer son étonnement et Sasuke fit des yeux ronds, stupéfait lui aussi. Mikoto, elle, ne cessait de sourire, libérée des démons du passé.

-Mais… pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ? s'emporta Itachi, tu aurais pu venir chez moi !

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger, répondit-elle.

-Vraiment… j'en ait entendu des conneries dans ma vie mais alors celle-là, elle bat le record, marmonna l'aîné.

Sasuke gloussa discrètement, heureux. Faire partie d'une famille lui avait tant manqué. Sa mère lui avait tant manqué. Il sentait le regard cobalt de Naruto vriller sa nuque et il songea qu'il avait désormais tout ce dont il avait besoin pour avancer. Des personnes à aimer, des personnes de qui se faire aimer… il n'en demandait pas plus. Enfin il se sentait entier, complet. Puisqu'il aimait, il existait. Mikoto, quant à elle, retrouvait la seconde moitié d'elle-même. Ses deux fils étaient sa seule famille.

Mikoto et Sasuke rattrapèrent le temps perdu et discutèrent de longues minutes avec un naturel déconcertant, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais souffert de l'absence de l'autre. Après une bonne demi-heure de bavardage, Sasori vint les interrompre à contre cœur. Il était temps pour Sasuke de regagner le centre IPPJ. Mikoto embrassa son fils et promit de lui rendre visite dès que possible, chose à laquelle il répondit qu'il l'attendrait avec impatience. Le ténébreux s'approcha ensuite de Naruto qui l'accueillit avec un large sourire. Le regard de Sasori posé sur eux, ils ne purent s'étreindre une dernière fois mais leurs yeux s'avouèrent tout.

-Fais attention à toi, hein Sasuke, souffla simplement Naruto.

-T'inquiète, répondit-il en lui envoyant un clin d'œil, je serai là la semaine prochaine.

Naruto se contenta d'opiner de la tête et le regarda disparaître derrière la porte menant à l'extérieur, Sasori sur les talons. Le cœur de Naruto battait au rythme de l'angoisse, comme à chaque fois que Sasuke repartait dans son enfer. Remarquant la mine déconfite de son meilleur ami, Kiba s'empressa de le prendre sous son épaule et de lui proposer un verre de vodka que le blondinet accepta volontiers. Mikoto salua Karin et Itachi avant de s'en aller, les yeux rougis et gonflés par les larmes mais les lèvres étirées en un sourire rayonnant.

La veste noire d'Itachi se trouvait toujours dans les bras de Karin. Cette dernière en prit finalement conscience et se dépêcha de la lui rendre.

-Vous aviez oublié votre veste, dit-elle laconiquement.

Itachi feignit l'étonnement.

-Oh ? répondit-il en attrapant ladite veste, merci. C'est gentil de votre part de vous être déplacée pour me la rendre.

En croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Karin détourna le regard.

-Détrompez-vous, rétorqua-t-elle, je ne suis pas venue jusqu'ici pour vos beaux yeux mais pour aider votre mère à aborder Sasuke.

Un sourire tendre s'arqua sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

-Parce que vous trouvez que j'ai des beaux yeux ? la taquina-t-il.

La bouche de Karin s'ouvrit sur un silence et en le poussant doucement de l'épaule, elle marmonna un « fichez-moi la paix » amusé.

-Bon… afin de vous remercier, je propose de vous offrir un café, déclara Itachi.

-Je n'aime pas le café, répondit-elle.

La déception se lut sur le visage d'Itachi et elle ajouta d'une voix amusée :

-Mais j'accepte volontiers un bon chocolat chaud.

Itachi pouffa et enfila sa veste. En silence, ils quittèrent la chorale et marchèrent jusqu'au centre-ville. L'air était doux, le ciel dégagé et parsemé d'étoiles. Les rues grouillaient de monde en cette fin de semaine et un léger brouhaha planait dans les airs. Ils achetèrent des boissons chaudes à un marchand ambulant et reprirent leur route, insouciants. Itachi se montrait bavard pour une fois et Karin écoutait d'une oreille attentive tout en sirotant son chocolat. De temps à autre, un petit sourire se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres, souvent elle riait aux blagues ridicules du jeune homme. Plus le temps passait, plus elle le trouvait attendrissant. Plus le temps passait, plus il la trouvait merveilleusement belle.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans le parc situé à quelques mètres du centre-ville et se laissèrent tomber sur un banc, les jambes fatiguées par cette longue marche. La douce brise de fin d'été effleura leurs visages, les faisant frissonner. Le silence s'installa entre eux durant une salve de secondes et, les yeux levés vers le ciel d'encre, ils ne pensèrent à rien. La seule présence de l'autre suffisait à apaiser leurs angoisses et leurs craintes, ils n'avaient pas besoin des mots.

-On vous appelle « madame » Hozuki, dit soudainement Itachi. Vous êtes mariée ?

Le regard de Karin s'assombrit et elle ne put retenir un soupir mêlant agacement et nostalgie.

-Plus pour longtemps, répondit-elle. Mon mari a demandé le divorce et a quitté la maison. Bientôt, je redeviendrai Karin Honjoh.

-Karin Honjoh sonne mieux que Karin Hozuki, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Karin ricana et se tourna vers lui avant de rétorquer :

-Je trouve surtout que votre technique de drague est à vomir.

-C'est vrai, avoua Itachi. D'habitude, je me débrouille mieux.

Karin éclata d'un petit rire avant de vider d'une traite son gobelet de chocolat chaud.

-Il n'empêche que votre divorce n'a pas l'air de vous affecter beaucoup, reprit le brun.

Karin haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-Il a ses raisons et je dois avouer qu'elles sont défendables. Et puis il ne faut pas se voiler la face, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous.

-Je vois.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Karin fut en proie à la tristesse. Parler de Suigetsu lui était encore difficile. Bien qu'elle ne l'aimait plus vraiment, elle ne pouvait pas oublier du jour au lendemain son premier grand amour. Souvent, elle s'étonnait à penser à lui, à se demander s'il avait de nouveau quelqu'un dans sa vie. Un petit soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et elle baissa les yeux pour étudier ses ongles vernis de rouge.

Les cordonniers n'étaient décidément pas les mieux chaussés. Elle passait ses journées à conter les mérites de la vie aux jeunes dont elle s'occupait alors qu'elle était incapable de s'occuper de son propre bonheur. Karin était douée pour donner des conseils, elle l'était moins lorsqu'il fallait les appliquer. Elle qui ne cessait de remonter le moral des autres se sentait parfois au bord du gouffre mais continuait de sourire. Sourire toujours, même lorsqu'au creux de sa poitrine, son cœur menaçait d'imploser sous l'effet de la douleur. Sous ses airs forts, elle était en réalité très fragile.

Percevant son malaise, Itachi relança la conversation. Sans trop savoir comment, il parvint à la faire rire de nouveau, éloignant ainsi les pensées désagréables qui la taraudaient. Ils discutèrent de longues minutes encore sous le ciel étoilé avant de se lever pour parcourir le même trajet à l'envers. Pas une seconde ils ne s'ennuyèrent, pas une seconde la présence de l'autre ne fut pesante, au contraire, la tristesse s'empara de leurs cœurs lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leurs véhicules respectifs.

Confuse et gênée, Karin bafouilla quelques politesses avant de tourner les talons en priant tous les Dieux pour qu'il ne la retienne pas. Hélas, ses prières tombèrent, comme à chaque fois ou presque, dans l'oreille d'un sourd puisque, prit d'un soudain élan de courage, Itachi l'attrapa par le poignet. Nerveuse, elle se mordilla les lèvres et fit volte-face. Les orbes onyx d'Itachi la fixaient avec hésitation et, malgré elle, son cœur accéléra ses battements.

-J'aimerais vous revoir, lâcha finalement Itachi.

Et voilà. Le moment qu'elle redoutait tant venait de se produire.

-Eh bien passez me faire un petit coucou quand vous rendrez visite à Sasuke au centre, répondit-elle en feignant de ne pas comprendre.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et vous le savez très bien.

Les épaules de Karin se voûtèrent subitement, comme si elles portaient tout le poids du monde. Si sa raison lui intimait de refuser, son cœur lui hurlait d'accepter. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement tandis qu'elle jaugeait Itachi avec intérêt. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne lui plaisait pas, bien au contraire, elle le trouvait à son goût. De plus, elle appréciait sa personnalité et son humour lourd, ce qui, à son sens, relevait du miracle pour une femme. La tentation de se laisser prendre au piège de l'amour pour la seconde fois de sa vie était grande mais sa raison l'était davantage.

-Je suis désolée mais je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée, trancha-t-elle après un temps de réflexion.

-Juste un cinéma et un restaurant, insista Itachi. Si vous acceptez, je jure de vous ficher la paix jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Devant sa ténacité, elle ne put retenir le petit rire qui se bousculait dans sa gorge.

-Hum… c'est un honnête marché, avoua-t-elle.

Itachi s'approcha d'elle, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, le cœur gonflé d'espoir.

-Et en plus, c'est moi qui paie, en rajouta-t-il.

-Oh dans ce cas, je ferai de mon mieux pour commander ce qu'il y a de plus cher au menu.

-Je suppose que ça veut dire oui ?

-Est-ce que samedi prochain vous conviendrait ?

Surpris par ce revirement de situation, Itachi haussa les sourcils. Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais rien aux femmes et ce malgré les longues années d'expérience amoureuse qu'il traînait derrière lui.

-Vous êtes bien hâtive tout à coup ! s'exclama-t-il, pressée de passer du temps avec ma charmante personne ?

-Pressée d'en finir avec vous, nuance.

Rapidement, ils échangèrent leurs numéros de téléphone et fixèrent une date de rendez-vous avant de se quitter. Avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Itachi la regarda s'éloigner vers l'horizon, sans deviner qu'elle aussi souriait.

* * *

><p>Musique de Naruto et Sasuke: "Imagine", John Lennon<p>

Musique de groupe: "Anyway you want it", Glee

Coucou tout le monde,

Voici la seconde et dernière partie du chapitre 12, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu =) j'ai pas mal retravaillé la partie entre Sasuke et Mikoto mais malgré tout, je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite. J'espère que vous avez apprécié le duo entre Naruto et Sasuke, depuis le temps que vous l'attendez =) comme vous avez pu le voir, ça se concrétise pour Karin et Itachi, certains avaient déjà compris ce que je comptais faire d'eux =) j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, en tout cas moi j'ai adoré l'écrire et écrire cette fiction m'a vraiment manqué durant ces dernières semaines d'examens, quel bonheur de la retrouver x) dans le chapitre suivant, un nouveau personnage fera son apparition et il aura son importance pour la suite =) je pense également que dans les chapitres suivants, je parlerai plus du centre IPPJ =)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Hikari-chan: Hello =) bingo pour Karin et Itachi mais bon je pense que même avant de lire ma réponse, tu auras compris x) merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que le chapitre 12 partie 1 t'ai plu, ça m'a prit du temps pour l'écrire =) haha le lemon ne sera pas pour tout de suite mais il y'en aura, ça c'est sûr, on est yaoiste ou on ne l'est pas hein ? x) je sais pas pourquoi j'imaginais bien Ino super stressée comme ça x) je sais pas pourquoi quand j'écris du SasuNaru, je fais un Sasuke seme super pervers et un Naruto uke super romantique, ce que je fais pas spécialement avec le NaruSasu x) faut pas chercher à comprendre ma logique x)

Réponse à Ethrenne: Coucou =) ah oui, pas de chance, j'ai fait exprès de couper à ce moment-là =) j'espère que tu as apprécie cette partie =)

Réponse à Sur un air de musique 4ever: Coucou =) merci beaucoup, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise héhé =) oui j'ai fait exprès de couper à ce moment-ci, c'était prévu dans mes sombres calculs mouhaha x) ah oui et je dois dire que j'adore ton pseudo x)

Réponse à Hitomi-pyon: Hellow =) oh une review bien longue comme j'aime, merci =) oui en fait mon but c'est ça, vous tuer d'attente, j'aime tellement ça x) merci beaucoup =) je ne sais pas, j'aime beaucoup écrire et écrire cette fiction en particulier et je suis toujours heureuse de savoir qu'elle peut plaire à quelques personnes, ça fait plaisir, merci =) mdr je suis un peu comme Ino quand je stresse mais aussi un peu comme Sasuke dans ce chapitre, je maudis tout le monde x) je veux bien me marier avec Gaara, aucun souci x) moi Sakura je ne l'aimais pas dans les Naruto car je trouvais qu'elle était super gamine et chiante, mais dans les Shippuden je la trouve beaucoup mieux et plus forte, même si je n'approuve pas toujours ses actes =) je l'apprécie beaucoup plus maintenant mais elle ne fera jamais partie de mes personnages favoris x) héhé et alors là tu es toujours déçue ? Mikoto est venue =) moi aussi j'ai une petite préférence pour le SasuNaru mais je sais pas pourquoi j'écris plus de NaruSasu o_o enfin moi, tant que le uke n'est pas transformée en Hinata rougissante et bégayante et que le seme n'est pas un monstre de testostérone qui maltraite son uke, ça me va quoi x) ah oui ? =) eh ben je suis flattée alors, j'espère que cette fic te décevra pas dans ce cas x)

Réponse à Erza: Hellow =) pas de problème, c'est gentil d'avoir laissé une review =) je suis contente que tu aimes cette fiction, merci =) j'aime beaucoup Nickelback en fait et comme j'avais donné à Naruto une voix rauque et grave, je trouvais que leurs musiques lui iraient bien =) ah oui je sais que Defying Gravity n'est pas de Lea Michele et que c'est une reprise, je connais aussi Idina car je regarde Glee =) le truc c'est que la version de Defying Gravity que je préfère est celle de Chris Colfer mais comme je la faisait chanter par Sakura, je me disais que ce serait pas le top la voix de Chris x) et comme j'adore Lea Michele, j'ai choisi cette version car je voulais que les lecteurs qui lisent la fic en écoutant les musiques associent la voix de Sakura à celle de Lea Michele =) voilà mon secret x)

Réponse à Mimi-chan: Coucou =) je ne sais pas lol, je pense pas avoir beaucoup de talent personnellement, je pense que mes fics sont basiques mais si elles te plaisent, j'en suis vraiment heureuse héhé =) ah oui ? =) tu t'identifies plus à Sasu alors ? =) ça commence à aller mieux pour lui en tout cas =) moi j'aime tous les bonbons x)

Réponse à Celine: Hellow=) eh ben non x) j'aime trop vous faire attendre x) j'aime beaucoup Defying Gravity aussi et j'imaginais bien Sakura la chanter, je sais pas pourquoi =) j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre =)

Réponse à Sasuke22: Kikou =) merci, contente que ça te plaise =)

Réponse à Nero-Mikk: Coucou =) Sasuke ne va pas sortir maintenant du centre, peut-être même qu'il sortira pas du tout, va savoir, ma cruauté est sans limite x)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre fidélité =)

Gros bisous.


	15. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13.**

En ce matin de septembre, le soleil brillait d'une lueur timide, luttant avec hargne contre les épais nuages opacifiant le ciel. Par l'une des fenêtres de la petite salle de cours, Sasuke se perdait dans la contemplation de deux oiseaux occupés à se chamailler pour de la nourriture. D'une oreille distraite, il écoutait les conversations des autres adolescents qui, en attendant l'arrivée d'Ibiki Morino, le professeur de français, laissaient libre court à leur euphorie matinale sous les regards sévères des deux éducateurs prostrés dans un coin de la pièce.

En soupirant, Sasuke colla sa joue à la vitre froide. Les oiseaux venaient de s'envoler vers d'autres contrées, faisant naître en lui un profond sentiment de mélancolie. Il ne restait que quatre malheureux mois avant son procès mais le temps semblait figé, insatiable. La veille, sa mère lui avait rendu visite et durant de longues minutes, ils discutèrent avec un naturel qui le soulagea au plus haut point. Après toutes ces années d'absence et de souffrance, il avait souvent craint de ne pouvoir lui parler, de ne rien pouvoir lui dire. Il fut heureux de constater, une fois la visite terminée, que rien n'avait véritablement changé entre eux.

Il avait désormais trois raisons de se battre, trois piliers qui le maintenaient hors de l'eau. Craquer, il ne le pouvait pas et ce malgré les railleries et les insultes odieuses de ses condisciples. D'ici quelques mois, il serait dehors et son existence actuelle deviendrait un souvenir douloureux. Il devait s'accrocher jusqu'au bout mais au fil des jours, ses nerfs se fragilisaient, son cœur devenait plus sensible.

-Bonjour à tous !

La voix rauque d'Ibiki Morino tira Sasuke de ses pensées. Le ténébreux se redressa sur sa chaise avec peine, nullement motivé à faire du français pendant une heure. Machinalement, il attrapa un stylo et commença à jouer avec, l'esprit à mille lieues de cette salle de cours à l'acoustique désastreuse. Les quelques adolescents répartis dans la pièce prirent place sur leurs chaises et le brouhaha assourdissant régnant jusqu'alors se transforma en un léger chuchotement. Sans grande conviction, Ibiki sortit ses affaires de sa mallette de cuir et balaya la classe d'un regard las.

-Aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il, nous allons étudier un poème de Paul Verlaine. Qui parmi vous connait Verlaine ?

Certains ricanèrent, d'autres haussèrent les épaules, nullement intéressés par la poésie française du dix neuvième siècle. Cependant, l'un des jeunes leva la main. Surpris, Ibiki lui donna parole.

-Verlaine c'est celui qui était gay, hein m'sieur ? clama-t-il fièrement.

Les lèvres du professeur de français s'ouvrirent sur un silence à la fois confus et désespéré. Evidemment, il aurait dû s'en douter. Cela semblait bien trop beau que l'un de ses élèves puisse connaître les poèmes de Verlaine, eux qui ne savaient même pas rédiger une dissertation dépourvue de fautes d'orthographe. Pour les jeunes détenus, l'IPPJ constituait une double punition. D'une part, ils se voyaient privés de leur liberté et d'autre part, ils étaient obligés d'assister à des cours ô combien ennuyeux et inutiles. Et pour beaucoup d'entre eux, la punition la plus insupportable n'était pas l'enfermement.

-Ouais Verlaine c'était une sale pédale comme Uchiha, siffla Neji.

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Tous sauf le concerné et Ibiki Morino qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, dépité par tant d'imbécilité. Avec une lenteur presque effrayante, Sasuke se retourna pour le jauger avec dédain. Si les pupilles de l'Uchiha étaient des pistolets, Neji Hyûga serait certainement mort sur le coup. Les deux adolescents se fixèrent de longues secondes au milieu des rires moqueurs de leurs congénères. Un sourire narquois flottait au coin des lèvres de Neji qui, affalé sur sa chaise, semblait prendre un malin plaisir à voir son adversaire bouillonner de colère. Rabaisser les autres pour se sentir considéré, telle était la stratégie favorite de Neji.

Sasuke fit preuve d'une maîtrise de lui-même exceptionnelle pour ne pas bondir sur ses pieds et fracasser le crâne de Neji Hyûga. Les muscles de ses joues roulaient sous sa peau, trahissant sa rage. Combien de temps encore supporterait-il ses brimades et humiliations quotidiennes ? Finalement, suite aux recommandations, ou plutôt aux hurlements, de l'un des éducateurs, Sasuke détourna le regard et essaya de se concentrer sur le cours, faisant mine de ne pas entendre les railleries ridicules dont il était victime. Après tout, l'indifférence restait le meilleur des mépris.

L'homophobie, Sasuke s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. Il se moquait des insultes, des blagues vaseuses et des sous-entendus stupides. Il était gay et n'en avait jamais eu honte. Cependant en le traitant de la sorte, Neji insultait aussi Naruto, ce qui était, aux yeux du ténébreux, impardonnable. Neji pouvait bien l'attaquer, il s'en fichait éperdument, mais quiconque oserait dénigrer Naruto devant lui risquait sa vie.

On frappa à la porte. Agacé d'être sans cesse interrompu, Ibiki poussa un long soupir avant de s'exclamer d'un ton sec :

-Entrez !

Un jeune homme pénétra dans la classe, suivi de Zabuza, l'un des éducateurs du centre.

-Voici un nouvel élève, expliqua Zabuza. Il vient à peine d'arriver.

Moult regards curieux se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Des cheveux d'un gris de souris noués en une queue de cheval et des lunettes rondes juchées sur son nez aquilin, cet adolescent de dix huit ans à peine ressemblait à « monsieur tout le monde ». Comme un automatisme propre au centre de détention, tous se demandèrent ce que ce jeune homme avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver parmi eux. La curiosité ne faisant pas partie de ses défauts, Sasuke se désintéressa vite de cette nouvelle brebis égarée. D'un œil absent, il lut les vers de _Chanson d'automne_ imprimés sur le papier blanc cassé.

-Quel est ton nom ? demanda Ibiki.

-Je m'appelle Kabuto, se présenta-t-il.

Quelques adolescents gloussèrent dans leur barbe à l'entente de ce nom peu courant. Ibiki l'intima de s'asseoir et comme un automate, Kabuto s'approcha de Sasuke. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec un regard des plus glacials.

-Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? demanda Kabuto.

-Y'a de la place derrière, répondit froidement Sasuke.

Comme entrée en matière, on ne pouvait faire mieux. Les orbes de Sasuke ne le quittèrent pas, menaçants.

-Désolé, je ne supporte pas la solitude, décréta Kabuto en prenant place aux côtés de Sasuke.

Le brun ne fit rien pour masquer son agacement. Il laissa échapper un soupir lourd de sens avant de reprendre sa lecture, n'accordant pas la moindre attention à son nouveau voisin de classe. Au cours de ses longs mois de détention, Sasuke avait appris beaucoup de choses y compris la valeur du silence. Il sentait les pupilles noires de Kabuto vriller son visage et à travers son regard, Sasuke fut pris d'un étrange malaise. Ibiki Morino reprit son cours, nullement perturbé par la présence de Kabuto. Si habituellement Sasuke appréciait le cours de français, aujourd'hui cela fut un véritable calvaire. La poésie française associée à la mauvaise compagnie lui donna l'envie de s'enfuir loin de cette salle.

Tandis qu'Ibiki lisait les vers de _Chanson d'automne _avec une certaine théâtralité, Sasuke jeta un bref coup d'œil à son compagnon de galère. Il émanait de Kabuto quelque chose de malsain, d'insécurisant, à tel point qu'un frisson désagréable hérissa toute la surface de sa peau. Le sourire goguenard dessiné sur ses lèvres ne s'effaçait pas et dans son regard fulgurait une lueur inquiétante. Sasuke le pressentait : si on souhaitait éviter les ennuis, mieux valait rester loin de ce type. Le ténébreux ne connaissait pas le délit de Kabuto mais il devinait aisément qu'il avait dû commettre quelque chose d'assez grave. Peut-être même qu'il avait l'habitude de l'enfermement. Cela se voyait.

Grâce aux longs mois passés en détention et à son sens aiguisé de l'observation, Sasuke avait appris à repérer deux catégories de détenus. D'un côté, il y avait « les faibles ». Ce groupe se constituait de ceux qui tremblaient et baissaient les yeux, ceux qui ne pouvaient pas supporter plus de deux jours les brimades et les coups foireux des anciens, ceux qui, au détour d'un couloir ou au milieu de la cour de promenade, se faisaient tabasser par les autres. Le passage à tabac, un amusement, une distraction parmi tant d'autres au sein de ces murs, une épreuve difficile que subissaient la plupart des nouveaux arrivants. Un test.

De l'autre côté, il y avait les autres, « les forts », ceux qui traumatisaient les plus jeunes, ceux qui, par le biais de la crainte qu'ils engendraient chez leurs victimes regagnaient un peu du respect qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à obtenir à l'extérieur des hauts murs. Et par la force de l'expérience, Sasuke avait appris que pour survivre, mieux valait se trouver dans le second groupe. Quiconque osait craquer en public subirait les humiliations et parfois les tortures physiques des autres.

Pendant longtemps, Sasuke craignit de devenir comme les autres. La peur de n'être qu'un bloc de glace dépourvu de toute sensibilité fut la source de ses insomnies. Souvent, il se demandait ce qui serait advenu de lui s'il n'avait jamais intégré la chorale de Kurenai-sensei. Sans doute aurait-il fini seul, méfiant du genre humain, désespéré. Sa sensibilité, précieusement cachée au fond de son cœur depuis des années, ne s'était développée qu'au contact de Naruto, d'Itachi et maintenant de Mikoto. S'il avait la chance de compter pour quelques personnes au moins, certains jeunes délinquants se voyaient reniés par leur famille blasée et impuissante. Parmi eux, il y en avait qui s'en sortaient tout de même, la force de leur volonté étant plus grande que leur tristesse et leur frustration. Hélas, d'autres replongeaient rapidement, cherchant une nouvelle famille ailleurs, cherchant de l'amour là où il n'y en avait aucun. Ils tombaient dans la drogue, l'alcool, la débauche, fréquentaient des personnes peu recommandables mais qu'importe la noirceur de l'âme tant qu'on est pas seul.

Après cinquante minutes de bavardage soporifique, Ibiki les délivra de leur calvaire en mettant fin au cours. Tous se levèrent dans un brouhaha assourdissant et prirent la direction de la cour, l'heure de la promenade étant arrivée. Sasuke se dépêcha de remballer ses quelques affaires et s'enfuit dans le couloir, espérant semer cette sangsue de Kabuto. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on le colle sans cesse et malheureusement pour lui, Kabuto semblait l'apprécier. Discrètement, il regarda par-dessus son épaule. La toison grise de Kabuto apparut dans son champ de vision et il accéléra le pas.

L'air était doux en cette matinée de fin d'été et comme à son habitude, Sasuke s'éloigna du groupe d'adolescents. Dos collé à l'un des murs de la cour, le ténébreux balayait le paysage de son regard maussade. Certains détenus disputaient un match de basketball, d'autres papotaient tranquillement. Il y en avait aussi qui, malins, échangeaient des produits illicites contre un peu d'argent. Magazines pornos, drogue, tabac, armes en tout genre. Sasuke poussa un soupir las. Les murs entourés de clôtures électriques lui parurent plus haut que jamais et son désir de quitter cet endroit gagna en intensité. Jugeant que les rêves éveillés valaient mieux que la cruauté de la réalité, il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à des scénarios idylliques.

Il s'imagina sur une plage paradisiaque, Naruto à ses côtés. Il s'imagina si fort qu'il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur du soleil effleurer sa peau pâle et entendre la douce mélodie des vagues. Une fois à l'extérieur, il allait devoir vendre des tonnes de livres s'il souhaitait rendre cette rêverie réelle. La volonté de faire sa vie aux côtés de Naruto lui semblait un peu trop présomptueuse pour son jeune âge mais pourtant, il savait au fond de lui-même qu'il n'existait sans doute rien de plus vrai sur cette fichue Terre. L'usuratonkachi lui manquait terriblement et ce manque effroyable était à l'origine de son caractère instable, de son envie d'éclater. Quitter la chorale pour le centre IPPJ devenait de plus en plus difficile à chaque répétition et lorsqu'arrivait le vendredi, l'attente de la semaine suivante était une vraie torture. Cependant, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Durant ces prochains mois, le moindre écart pouvait être décisif pour son avenir. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne _devait_ pas broncher, ni faire parler de lui s'il voulait sortir plus tôt, challenge qui lui semblait parfois insurmontable.

Si seulement il le pouvait, il consacrerait chaque minute de sa misérable existence à Naruto. Songer à l'autre à longueur de journée, se demander s'il pensait à nous, se demander ce qu'il faisait, en compagnie de qui il se trouvait et où il se trouvait, cela constituait une occupation bien étrange. Naruto hantait ses pensées le jour et lui rendait visite la nuit, à travers des rêves à la saveur douce-amère. Ses rêves lui semblaient parfois si réels qu'au petit matin, lorsque les voix criardes des éducateurs le tiraient du sommeil à six heures tapantes, il se frustrait de ne pas trouver l'usuratonkachi endormi à ses côtés. Alors à défaut de vivre sa vie, il la mettait en mots, couchant sur le papier les instants auxquels il bayait continuellement, donnant l'opportunité à ses personnages de connaître ce qui lui était interdit, en arrivant même à les envier. Malheureusement, les rêves et l'écriture constituaient des refuges fragiles et éphémères, la douleur cuisante de la solitude parvenant à se faufiler un chemin à travers les lignes de sa main.

Des bruits de pas s'enfonçant dans le gravier le ramenèrent à la réalité. Sasuke rouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec le nouveau venu. Avec un sourire scotché sur son visage au teint de porcelaine, Kabuto le fixait avec intérêt. Sans dire un mot, Sasuke s'éloigna. Kabuto le suivit, enthousiaste. Le brun songea que soit ce Kabuto était un arriéré fini, soit il aimait s'attirer les ennuis. Maintes fois Sasuke lui lança un regard froid et empreint de dédain avec l'espoir de l'éloigner. Sans succès. Après plusieurs minutes de marche incessante, Sasuke s'arrêta net et fit volte-face pour le toiser de toute sa grandeur.

-Dégage, siffla-t-il froidement.

-C'est quoi ton nom ? demanda Kabuto.

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

-On pourrait apprendre à se connaître, non ?

-Non. Et maintenant fous-moi la paix ! cria presque Sasuke.

Et sans lui laisser le luxe de répondre, Sasuke s'éloigna, le plantant au beau milieu de la cour de promenade aux murs vétustes. Zabuza, l'un des éducateurs du centre, informa que la promenade était terminée. La déception se lut sur certains visages tandis que tous rentraient à l'intérieur. La plupart des adolescents se préparaient à aller accomplir leurs travaux d'intérêt général et d'autres allaient avoir de nouveau cours. Sasuke, lui, se précipita dans sa cellule et attrapa les vêtements propres que sa mère lui avait apportés la veille. Le cœur battant, il se changea rapidement et rejoignit Sasori dans le couloir, prêt à retrouver son école de musique pour un nouveau cours de chant.

Adossé à l'un des murs du couloir, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone portable, Sasori attendait avec un agacement grossièrement dissimulé. Sasuke s'approcha de lui, pressé. Sasori bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de bougonner un « on y va» teinté de fatigue. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent en voiture, sillonnant les rues de Tokyo. Comme toujours, le trajet se passait dans un silence presque religieux. Joue collée à la vitre et regard brillant, Sasuke contemplait le paysage, la vie défilant sous ses yeux sombres. Sasori s'arrêta au feu rouge, non sans pester. Sasuke ricana discrètement, amusé par l'impatience de son éducateur.

Il s'anima un peu lorsqu'une scène attira son attention. De l'autre côté de la chaussée se trouvait un cinéma avec à l'affiche tout un tas de films intéressants. De nombreuses personnes y entraient et en sortaient mais les orbes onyx de Sasuke se figèrent sur un couple de jeunes gens. Ils se tenaient la main, insouciants et souriants. Et tandis qu'ils pénétraient à l'intérieur du cinéma, Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. D'ici quelques mois, obtiendrait-il le droit d'emmener Naruto au cinéma ? Les personnes libres de tout mouvement se rendaient-elles seulement compte de la chance qu'elles avaient de pouvoir se rendre au cinéma avec l'être aimé ? Pouvaient-elles au moins imaginer à quel point Sasuke voudrait se trouver à leur place, ne serait-ce que le temps d'une journée ?

Emmener Naruto au cinéma, l'inviter au restaurant, dormir avec lui, l'embrasser dès que l'envie lui prendrait sans s'occuper constamment de la présence de Sasori. Le tenir par la main, se déclarer à lui à l'extérieur de la chorale, le serrer contre son cœur, l'aimer autrement, l'aimer ailleurs. Tant de choses banales auxquelles il rêvait continuellement pour ne pas se noyer dans le désespoir et la colère. Naruto l'empêchait de s'effondrer. Il était sa force et son énergie, celle qui lui permettait de ne pas devenir cinglé entre les murs du centre. Songer qu'il se battait autant pour le simple fait d'emmener Naruto voir un film ridicule au cinéma pouvait sembler risible mais pourtant, telle était la source de son combat quotidien.

Absorbé par ses pensées, Sasuke ne remarqua pas qu'ils venaient d'arriver à la chorale. Il s'extirpa du véhicule et se craqua la nuque avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'académie. Dans le local de chant, rien n'avait changé. Comme à son habitude, Gaara accordait sa guitare tandis qu'Ino chauffait sa voix. Jusqu'alors en grande discussion avec Sakura et Sai, Naruto bondit sur ses pieds en apercevant Sasuke. Il s'approcha de lui, un sourire sur les lèvres, sourire auquel le ténébreux répondit. Les prunelles cobalt de Naruto se posèrent sur Sasori et Sasuke jurerait y avoir aperçu une lueur de tristesse. S'ils formaient un couple normal, ils pourraient simplement s'étreindre et s'embrasser.

-Salut, usuratonkachi, souffla Sasuke.

-Cela m'a parut long depuis la semaine dernière, répondit le blond.

Le sourire de Sasuke s'élargit.

-Moi, ça m'a carrément semblé interminable.

Sasuke possédait un don indéniable pour faire rougir son petit-ami. Ce n'était pas tant la douceur de ses mots que la suavité de sa voix qui colorait de pourpre les joues de Naruto. Sans doute était-ce à cause de son amour pour lui mais dans son for intérieur, Naruto restait convaincu qu'en un seul regard, Sasuke pouvait faire tomber n'importe qui dans ses bras. Le blondinet dut faire un effort colossal pour ne pas envelopper la main de Sasuke la sienne. Se trouver face à lui sans même pouvoir le toucher, sans même pouvoir sentir son parfum, sans même pouvoir déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres le frustrait au plus haut point.

Le blondinet s'étonna de penser qu'à cet instant précis, il aurait pu donner le monde pour quelques minutes entre les bras de Sasuke. Sentir sa chaleur, respirer son parfum, goûter à ses lèvres, frissonner à l'entente de ses mots tendre, écouter son cœur tambouriner contre le sien. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Sasuke lui décocha un sourire empreint de douceur et glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, faisant naître en lui un sentiment de bien-être incomparable. Le plus fort des deux resterait Sasuke. Le brun était sans nul doute celui qui souffrait et luttait le plus mais il trouvait le courage de remonter le moral aux autres, de sourire malgré la mélancolie gangrénant son cœur. Il était comme ça. Il tentait de venir en aide aux autres sans rien attendre en retour et c'était certainement cette facette de sa personnalité si belle qui rendait Naruto fou amoureux de lui.

-Tu viens ? questionna Sasuke, on va rejoindre les autres.

Naruto opina de la tête, le cœur battant. Ils prirent place aux côtés de Sakura, Ino, Gaara et Sai. Le regard ancré dans son homologue cobalt, Sasuke n'écoutait rien des malheurs qu'Ino racontait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Naruto mettait énormément de choses dans ses yeux d'un bleu magnétique. À travers eux, Sasuke se sentait véritablement lui-même et il songea que si Naruto continuait de le regarder de cette manière, il pourrait tout affronter. Les quatre prochains mois lui parurent soudainement surmontables, réalisables. Puisque Naruto se trouvait hors des murs du centre, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'en sortir.

La voix de Kurenai résonna dans le local. La professeure de chant proposa de débuter la leçon et tous approuvèrent avec un enthousiasme nullement contenu. Pourtant, Sasuke se leva et s'approcha de Sasori d'un pas traînant.

-Je dois aller aux toilettes, monsieur Akasuna, dit-il laconiquement.

Sous les regards consternés de Sakura et d'Ino, Naruto bondit sur ses pieds, droit comme un piquet.

-Je… euh… dois y aller aussi, bafouilla-t-il d'un air peu convaincu.

En poussant un soupir las, Sasori se leva péniblement et, d'un signe du menton, intima Sasuke à le suivre. Naruto déglutit avec difficulté avant de leur emboîter le pas, les joues en feu et la gorge sèche, l'esprit taraudé par une salve de scénarios aussi pervers que grotesques. Dans un silence inconfortable, ils traversèrent le petit couloir menant aux toilettes pour hommes. Sasori s'arrêta près de la porte et se tourna vers Sasuke.

-Je t'attends ici, dit-il. Dépêche-toi.

Sasuke opina de la tête et disparut de l'autre côté de la porte, Naruto sur les talons. Naturellement, le brun s'approcha des urinoirs avec l'intention de satisfaire son besoin primaire mais deux mains entourèrent subitement sa taille. Les lèvres de Naruto picorèrent sa nuque avec douceur, lui arrachant un agréable frisson, avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille.

-Je dois admettre que ta stratégie pour que nous puissions nous voir en cachette est astucieuse, souffla le blond.

Loin de comprendre les intentions de Naruto, Sasuke haussa un sourcil et fit volte face pour l'interroger du regard.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, usuratonkachi, dit-il. Je dois vraiment aller aux toilettes, il n'y a rien de stratégique là-ded…

Saisissant enfin le véritable motif de la présence de Naruto, Sasuke fit des yeux ronds, stupéfait. Confus, le blond détourna le regard, les joues marbrées d'un pourpre embarrassant. De toute sa vie, il ne s'était encore jamais senti si mal à l'aise. Que diable lui prenait-il ? Depuis quand se montrait-il à ce point pervers ? Amusé, Sasuke s'esclaffa, ce qui irrita son petit-ami.

-Ca va… bougonna Naruto, te fiche pas de moi.

Voyant qu'il ne cessait de glousser, Naruto lui asséna une tape sur l'épaule en marmonnant quelques insultes entre ses dents. Il voulut tourner les talons et s'enfuir le plus loin possible mais Sasuke ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Avec un mélange de douceur et de fermeté, il le saisit par la main et recula jusqu'à entrer en contact avec le mur froid et couvert de graffitis obscènes. Le cœur de Naruto tambourinait fortement contre son thorax, à tel point qu'il en avait presque mal. Le sourire qu'affichait Sasuke le mettait dans tous ses états, allumant au creux de sa poitrine un feu comparable à nul autre. Ses yeux, perles noires dotées d'un charme ravageur, le détaillaient sans pudeur, une étincelle de désir dansant dans les profondeurs de ses pupilles.

D'une main tremblante, Naruto caressa sa joue. Sous la douceur de ses phalanges, Sasuke ferma les yeux, la bouche entrouverte et le souffle court. Plus par fascination que par timidité, Naruto n'osait coller ses lèvres aux siennes, l'âme saisie par la beauté presque insupportable de Sasuke. D'un œil brillant, le blondinet examinait les moindres détails de ce visage au teint de porcelaine et à la douceur du satin. Ses traits étaient impénétrables, composés, harmonieux. Parfaits. Lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent enfin, le brun soupira d'aise en passant les bras autour du cou de Naruto. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et dansèrent ensemble. Les paupières semi-ouvertes et les cœurs battant à l'unisson, ils plongèrent dans un monde à part.

La main de Naruto glissa lentement jusqu'à la taille de Sasuke, hérissant sur son passage toute la surface de cette peau opaline. Gourmandes, les lèvres du blond s'égarèrent au creux du cou de Sasuke, engendrant en lui un agréable frisson. Ses doigts fins agrippèrent la toison blonde de Naruto et il ne put retenir un discret geignement, succombant aux caresses humides de cette langue experte. Il aurait souhaité ne jamais le laisser s'échapper de son étreinte. Qu'importe l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient, qu'importe les graffitis ridicules peints sur le mur, qu'importe les grincements plaintifs d'une tuyauterie en mauvais état, qu'importe l'odeur désagréable planant dans l'air, Sasuke aurait voulu que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, le corps brûlant d'un désir nouveau, ils s'aimaient davantage. La bouche de Naruto quitta le cou de Sasuke, laissant derrière elle de multiples traces rougeâtres. Sasuke captura de nouveau les lèvres de Naruto, avide de lui. Le moindre de leur geste était teinté de douceur et de tendresse. Et la douleur de se savoir séparés d'ici quelques minutes ne faisait qu'agrémenter leur échange. Naruto finit par se décoller de Sasuke mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Une mine mécontente se peignit sur le visage du brun, ce qui fit ricaner Naruto. Cependant, son sourire rayonnant s'effaça bien vite pour laisser place à un air sérieux, presque grave, que Sasuke ne lui connaissait pas.

-Tu sais… j'attendrai, Sasuke, lâcha Naruto.

Sasuke l'interrogea du regard, perplexe. Mal à l'aise, Naruto détourna les yeux et chercha ses mots. Sa voix ne put se résoudre à dépasser le chuchotement.

-Je suis certain que ton procès se passera bien et que tu seras remis en liberté. Mais je veux que tu saches que si cela se passe mal… si tu n'as pas le droit de sortir… j'attendrai. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour toi, je m'en fiche. Tout ce dont je suis sûr c'est que je veux être avec toi… je t'aime, Sasuke.

La timidité secouait le moindre de ses mots, mots qui trouvèrent aisément le chemin menant au cœur de Sasuke. Ce dernier se sentit soudainement rassuré. Savoir qu'à l'extérieur, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour l'attendre faisait naître en lui un sentiment de sécurité comparable à nul autre. Il en était sûr désormais : il ne connaîtrait plus la douleur procurée par une solitude bien trop grande. Naruto demeurerait à ses côtés. Et même s'ils ne pouvaient être véritablement ensemble avant quatre mois, chacun habitait constamment les pensées de l'autre, comme une obsession, une drogue de laquelle ils ne parviendraient jamais à se sevrer.

Avec une douceur infinie, Sasuke encadra de ses mains le visage de Naruto et ancra son regard le sien.

-Tu sais, souffla-t-il, je ne regrette ni cette enfance chaotique, ni mes longs mois de détention car si je n'avais pas été enfermé, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré, usuratonkachi. Un an auparavant, tu n'existais même pas pour moi et désormais, tu es tout ce qui m'importe. Je sortirai, usuratonkachi. Je sortirai dans quatre mois. Je te promet. Fais-moi confiance.

-Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais faire avec toi, chuchota Naruto. Des choses ridicules aux yeux de tous mais essentielles pour moi… comme par exemple… aller au cinéma avec toi.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent un peu tandis qu'il son cœur battait une nouvelle fois le record de vitesse. Naruto lisait-il dans ses pensées ? Quelques heures auparavant, Sasuke se faisait exactement la même réflexion. Il s'impatientait de pouvoir enfin se promener dans les rues de Tokyo, les doigts de Naruto entremêlés aux siens. Il fut à la fois heureux et rassuré de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à se montrer hâtif au point de se projeter dans le futur. Ses fantasmes n'étaient décidément pas si absurdes.

Subitement, la voix rauque de Sasori se fit entendre de l'autre de côté de la porte, les arrachant de leurs belles illusions.

-Sasuke ? l'appela le roux, tu es tombé dans le pot ou quoi ?

-Ouais et même que j'suis en train de m'y noyer, répondit le concerné en levant les yeux au ciel.

Naruto pouffa tandis que Sasuke poussait un soupir lourd de sens. Si seulement Sasori ne le collait pas autant, les choses seraient beaucoup plus faciles. À contre cœur, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, désormais unis par un simple regard. Contrairement au sourire scotché sur son visage, Naruto était en proie à la tristesse. Les courts moments intimes partagés avec Sasuke le rendaient heureux mais aussi terriblement maussade une fois terminés. Ayant remarqué sa mine renfrognée, Sasuke l'attrapa par le bras et d'une voix voilée de détermination s'exclama :

-Ne t'en fait pas, usuratonkachi. Je ne te ferai pas attendre très longtemps. Quatre mois passent vite, non ?

Naruto lui envoya un sourire chargé de lumière.

-Ouais, approuva-t-il, ils passeront vite.

Et comme si de rien n'était, ils sortirent des toilettes pour hommes, le cœur en vrac et le regard tourné vers l'avenir. L'avenir à deux.

* * *

><p>Coucou tout le monde =)<p>

Je doute fort qu'au Japon, on étudie Verlaine mais c'est le seul poète gay (avec Rimbaud bien sûr) que je connais x) mes connaissances en poésie sont très limitées. Je pense que ce chapitre est assez léger, d'ailleurs je ne l'aime pas beaucoup (pourtant je l'ai recommencé plusieurs fois). À part l'arrivée de Kabuto, il ne s'y passe rien de bien exceptionnel mais le chapitre suivant sera plus... mouvementé si je peux dire. Ah oui, lorsque je dis "s'ils formaient un couple normal", je ne parle bien sûr pas du fait qu'ils soient deux garçons, je parle du fait que Sasuke est en détention et a sans cesse Sasori aux fesses. Sait-on jamais, je préférais préciser x) voilà =) j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié ce petit chapitre et que vous aimerez le suivant =)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Sur un air de musique 4ever: Hello =) ah y'a pas à dire, j'adore vraiment ton pseudo x) merci, contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre 12 =) oui il s'est fait attendre, c'est vrai x) la scène de retrouvailles n'a pas été évidente à écrire mais bon, je suis contente du résultat =)

Réponse à Nero Mikk: Kikou =) pas évident d'écrire des scènes intimes entre Naruto et Sasuke avec Sasori qui est toujours là =) ok j'ai clairement compris que tu n'aimais pas Karin, je ne vais pas te le reprocher chacun ses goûts mais de là à l'insulter comme ça o_o merci, contente que tu apprécies cette petite fanfic héhé =)

Réponse à Celine: Coucou =) héhé merci beaucoup, heureuse que le chapitre te plaise =) le duo ! Je craignais qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur mais s'il te plait, j'en suis contente x) je pensais que cette partie serait la plus difficile à écrire mais en fait non, ça a été les retrouvailles entre Mikoto et Sasuke =) c'est certain, Sasuke se sent mieux maintenant qu'il a retrouvé sa mère. Ah toi, tu es devin x) héhé bien sûr que Neji va vite revenir à la charge avec Sasuke, d'ailleurs il commence déjà dans ce chapitre-là x) je pense que je vais me faire des ennemies au chapitre 14 mais bon je survivrai x)

Réponse à Hikari-chan: Hello =) le duo oui x) Sasuke s'est déclaré en effet =) c'est l'homme parfait quoi x) cela ne se voit pas mais ce sera du NARUSASU et pas du SasuNaru =) à part pour le lemon, je n'insiste pas tellement sur les rôles de seme et de uke. T'aurais vraiment parié, t'aurais gagné x) ça se profile doucement pour Karin et Itachi héhé, j'aime bien ce couple même si je ne sais toujours pas d'où m'est venue l'idée de les mettre ensemble x) le lemon ne sera pas pour tout de suite lol mais il y'en aura un (voire plusieurs), pas d'inquiétude x) ah bon ? je crois que tu es la seule à aimer Neji dans cette fanfic alors x) oui j'aime les longues reviews, donc pas de problème x)

Réponse à Mimi-chan: Coucou =) merci beaucoup, contente que tu aimes =) ah, ça me rassure si mes émotions passent bien car ce n'est pas toujours facile de trouver les bons mots pour les exprimer =) aller, on partage Itachi avec Karin x) elle est gentille en plus x) oui oui il y aura bien un (des) lemon entre Naruto et Sasuke mais pas tout de suite =)

Réponse à Hamlet: Hey coucou =) non pas de problème pour ça x) les chapitres sont toujours là x) j'ai toujours un petit doute quant à ce que je raconte avec la musique donc ça me rassure un peu ce que tu dis puisque toi, tu chantes =) c'est certain, c'est toujours dans des périodes critiques et de souffrances que les artistes dévoilent pleinement leur talent. La douleur est une bonne inspiration. Héhé merci =) contente que tu aimes le baiser, depuis le temps que vous l'attendez x) Naruto et Sasuke sont les hommes parfaits voyons x) oui tu as bien raison, ça va se compliquer entre Naruto et Sasuke. Ce ne sera pas toujours rose pour eux et entre eux mais la question est de savoir s'ils parviendront à surmonter tout ça =) oui besoin de détente pendant les révisions, pour étudier 11 à 13h par jour, il me faut des pauses x) par contre pendant les examens, je n'étais plus là x) maintenant je profite de mes vacances x) contente d'avoir eu de tes news en tout cas =)

Réponse à Sasuke22: Coucou =) merci, je suis contente que le chapitre te plaise =)

Bisous à tous et merci de lire cette fic =)


	16. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14.**

Mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste et oreilles assourdies par l'air de _Wathsername_*, Naruto traversait les rues de Tokyo, nullement dérangé par la légère pluie de septembre qui s'abattait sur la ville. Il passa devant un magasin de musique mais, pressé, ne s'y arrêta pas. L'esprit à mille lieues du Japon, il ne prêtait aucune attention au monde extérieur. Son cœur tambourinait au rythme de l'angoisse tandis qu'il s'efforçait d'envisager une issue positive à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire d'ici une poignée de minutes.

La veille, il avait passé la soirée à chercher un plan de la ville sur Internet et était finalement parvenu à trouver l'emplacement du centre IPPJ de Tokyo. Rendre visite à Sasuke, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y songeait. Seulement, dès qu'il essayait d'aborder le sujet, Sasuke refusait catégoriquement, menaçant même de l'étriper s'il osait fouler le sol du centre de détention. Pourtant aujourd'hui, son désir de voir Sasuke, même par le biais d'un parloir, se montrait plus fort que ses bonnes résolutions. Il comprenait aisément les raisons poussant Sasuke à refuser ses visites mais les semaines devenaient à son goût de plus en plus longues.

En soupirant, Naruto leva les yeux. D'épais nuages noirs opacifiaient le ciel et le murmure de l'orage se fit entendre. Inconsciemment il pressa le pas, marchant comme si le trottoir ruisselant lui appartenait. Le vent, âpre et glacial, griffait son visage au teint hâlé, lui arrachant un léger frisson. La pluie commençait à gagner en intensité et bientôt, par la force des bourrasques, les gouttes glacées devinrent de véritables aiguilles. Les gens s'abritèrent sous les auvents des supérettes et sous les surplombs des maisons en pestant contre Dame Nature. Naruto, lui, continuait sa route, implacable.

Après vingt minutes de marche et de nombreuses bousculades provenant de piétons pressés, Naruto se retrouva face aux hauts murs du centre de détention pour jeunes délinquants. Ses perles azur embrassèrent le paysage gris et monotone s'offrant à elles. La veille, en proie à une indécision paralysante, il avait téléphoné de longues heures à Sakura afin de peser le pour et le contre de sa venue. Son amie, d'un tempérament bien plus sage et réfléchi que le sien, l'avait fortement déconseillé de rendre visite à Sasuke à l'improviste, d'autant plus que le ténébreux ne semblait pas enclin à le rencontrer entre les murs de l'IPPJ. Malgré tout, Naruto n'avait pu se résoudre à faire marche arrière, l'étendue de sa volonté restant plus grande que celle de sa crainte.

Volontaire mais quelque peu hésitant, Naruto inspira une bonne foi avant de gravir le perron menant à l'entrée. Un œil vidéo épiait le moindre de ses gestes. Sur le porche de la maison de détention, il leva les yeux vers la façade grise où se trouvait inscrit en grosses lettres noires : « On ne naît pas criminel, on le devient* ». Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe, avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'imposant bâtiment. La chaleur du hall d'entrée l'enveloppa immédiatement et il s'empressa d'ouvrir sa veste. Machinalement, il éteignit son Ipod et le fourra dans la poche de son jeans trempé de pluie. En se grattant l'arrière du crâne, geste trahissant sa grande nervosité, il s'approcha du comptoir sur lequel l'écriteau « Accueil » était posé.

-Euh… excusez-moi, je voudrais voir quelqu'un, dit-il.

La secrétaire, une femme d'environ trente ans, le toisa par-dessus ses lunettes rondes. La stupéfaction se lut sur son visage excessivement maquillé et, d'un ton sec, elle demanda :

-Est-ce que vous êtes majeur ?

-J'ai une autorisation de ma mère, répondit-il avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils et d'un geste vif de la main lui demanda de présenter ladite autorisation ainsi qu'une pièce d'identité. Naruto obtempéra et, tandis que la secrétaire parcourait les lignes écrites de la main de Kushina Uzumaki, examina les lieux avec plus d'intérêt. Contrairement aux façades grises et vétustes, l'intérieur du centre semblait plutôt chaleureux. Du moins, le hall d'entrée était chaleureux avec ses murs peints d'un jaune canari et ses quelques plantes vertes. S'il n'y avait pas ces officiers de police et ces éducateurs spécialisés à l'air renfrogné, Naruto ne se serait jamais cru dans un centre de détention.

-C'est bon, clama la secrétaire en lui présentant un bac en plastique, mettez là-dedans tout ce que vous possédez de métallique. Bagues, clefs, ceinture, pièces de monnaie… bref, tout ce qui est susceptible de sonner au détecteur de métaux et passez sous l'arc magnétique, s'il vous plaît.

À peine surpris, Naruto s'exécuta. Il jeta négligemment dans le bac les quelques pièces de monnaie gisant au fond de ses poches ainsi que la ceinture entourant sa taille et passa sous le détecteur de métaux en priant tous les Dieux pour qu'il ne sonne pas. Et il ne sonna pas. Une fois de l'autre côté, le blond ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Sous le regard sévère d'un officier de police, il se dépêcha de récupérer ses affaires et de signer la décharge que lui présentait la secrétaire. Une fois sa besogne accomplie, Naruto fut escorté par un policier jusqu'à la salle des visites. Il fut étonné de ne pas se retrouver dans un parloir propre aux prisons, où détenu et visiteur se parlaient par le biais d'un téléphone, une vitre en plexiglas fixée entre eux, empêchant tout contact tactile. Nonobstant, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Au moins, il pourrait parler à Sasuke de vive voix. Machinalement, il s'installa autour d'une table en plastique vert et demanda à voir Sasuke Uchiha.

Tandis que l'officier de police s'en allait chercher Sasuke, Naruto détailla la pièce. Etrangement, elle était bien plus froide que le hall d'entrée. Peu de personnes s'y trouvaient en ce début d'après-midi, seuls deux autres tables étaient occupées. La plupart des gens travaillaient à une telle heure de la journée et Naruto n'en fut pas mécontent, bien au contraire. Nerveux, il commença à se mordiller les lèvres, appréhendant la réaction de Sasuke. Il se demanda s'il avait eu raison de venir et s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'écouter les bons conseils de Sakura. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de d'étayer sa réflexion. Une porte grinça et quelques secondes plus tard, Sasuke se retrouva face à lui, les traits déformés par la surprise.

-Usuratonkachi ? s'exclama-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Et pendant qu'il s'installait en face de lui, Naruto lui décocha un doux sourire.

-Je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait ton monde, répondit-il.

-Je t'avais demandé de ne pas venir. T'as vraiment la tête dure.

Naruto se contenta d'hausser les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-Tu m'avais dit ça ? demanda-t-il d'un air faussement innocent.

La bouche de Sasuke s'ouvrit sur un silence avant de s'étirer en un léger sourire. Décidément, son usuratonkachi était bien plus coriace qu'il ne le pensait. Sa fierté l'empêcherait de l'avouer mais il était heureux de sa présence. Le simple fait de le voir lui donnait du baume au cœur. L'usuratonkachi s'était déplacé pour lui et ne devinait certainement pas l'impact de son geste.

-En réalité, commença Naruto, je n'avais pas envie d'attendre mercredi prochain. Et comme nous sommes samedi et que je n'ai pas cours…

-Ca me fait plaisir, le rassura Sasuke. Vraiment plaisir. Merci.

Un sourire tendre se courba sur les lèvres de Naruto. S'il n'y avait pas cette horrible table entre eux et ces deux policiers prostrés dans un coin de la pièce, il se serait jeté dans ses bras. Une douleur lancinante perforait son cœur sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Sasuke avait beau se trouver en face de lui, il continuait de lui manquer. Le voir sans pouvoir le toucher ou l'étreindre était une vraie torture, un véritable supplice.

-J'ai envie de te prendre la main, Sasuke, souffla-t-il.

-Et moi j'ai très envie de t'embrasser.

Les iris de Naruto brillèrent d'un éclat nouveau. Le regard de Sasuke était empreint d'une intensité presque troublante.

-Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas le faire, lâcha le blond.

Sasuke garda le silence mais n'en pensa pas moins. Il détestait ce fichu centre mais à cet instant précis, il n'aurait voulu se trouver ailleurs. Naruto avait le don d'embellir les choses, de rendre un peu de lumière aux endroits les plus sombres, de donner une saveur nouvelle à la vie. En le voyant ainsi, les yeux brillants, en train de jacasser comme une pie, Sasuke se demanda comment il avait pu le mépriser autrefois. Il ne devait pas exister sur cette maudite Terre de garçon plus authentique et plus doux que l'usuratonkachi. Détester quelqu'un comme lui, cela était tout bonnement impossible. Sasuke l'aimait. Il l'aimait peut-être même un peu trop. Et, secrètement, il priait pour que Naruto n'aime que lui.

Souvent, il se surprenait à détailler ces orbes céruléens pleins d'une joie de vivre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il aurait voulu se découvrir à travers les yeux de Naruto, il aurait souhaité que l'usuratonkachi lui prête son regard bienveillant le temps d'une minute ou deux afin qu'il puisse s'examiner d'un nouvel œil. Peut-être alors deviendrait-il capable de s'aimer lui-même.

Soudain, Sasuke se raidit sur sa chaise, le teint livide et les traits crispés. Naruto, remarquant qu'il parlait dans le vide depuis une bonne minute au moins, lui demanda plusieurs fois si tout allait bien mais le ténébreux garda le silence, une étincelle meurtrière fulgurant dans ses perles onyx. Consterné, le blond sourcilla et suivit son regard. Un jeune homme à peine plus âgé qu'eux venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, un officier sur les talons. De longs cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur les épaules et ses yeux d'un nacre envoûtant rappelaient ceux d'Hinata. Le sourire goguenard scotché sur son visage à la peau opaline engendra chez Naruto un désagréable frisson et l'échange visuel qu'il maintenait avec Sasuke se voulait à la fois menaçant et moqueur.

-Sasuke ? Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit le blondinet.

Fidèle à lui-même, Sasuke balaya de son visage toute expression de colère et s'efforça de sourire.

-Oui, répondit-il d'un ton neutre, ça va même très bien puisque tu es là.

-Sasuke…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, usuratonkachi. Il n'y a aucun problème.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu. Sasuke possédait un véritable don pour dissimuler ses affects et continuer de sourire malgré ses tracas. Pourtant, si sa bouche affichait un sourire discret et clamait que tout allait pour le mieux, Naruto n'y croyait pas une seconde. L'attitude de Sasuke avait changé du tout au tout dès le moment où l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs et aux prunelles nacre était entré dans la pièce. Le blondinet n'ignorait pas que même si Sasuke avait des soucis, jamais il n'en parlerait. Il gardait tout pour lui et tentait de résoudre seul ses problèmes. À tort ou à raison, il était comme ça. Frustrant pour Naruto qui n'avait de cesse de se sentir inutile, impuissant. Sasuke semblait si fort, presque invulnérable et Naruto ne parvenait pas toujours à trouver les bons mots pour le pousser à se confier. Si seulement il était capable de déchiffrer son âme aussi bien que Sasuke le faisait pour lui, il se tracasserait beaucoup moins.

-Naruto… susurra Sasuke, sous la table.

Le concerné l'interrogea du regard, ne comprenant pas ses intentions.

-Tes mains, expliqua le brun.

Naruto le toisa durant une fraction de seconde avant de glisser discrètement ses mains sous la table. Leurs doigts se cherchèrent, tâtonnants, avant de se trouver. Seul et unique contact physique qu'ils pourraient échanger. Naruto planta son regard azur dans celui de Sasuke et, fasciné par le noir de ses yeux, il n'eut plus conscience de rien. Du bout des doigts et avec une douceur dont il avait le secret, Sasuke caressa la paume de sa main, lui arrachant un agréable frisson. Le cœur du blondinet battait de joie et ses lèvres s'arquèrent en un sourire timide auquel Sasuke répondit. Entre eux, il n'y avait pas d'amour superficiel, pas de grande déclaration sous une nuit étoilée, pas de romantisme sirupeux, pas de sentiments déguisés. Tout se jouait à travers les gestes, à travers les regards mielleux qu'ils se lançaient, à travers les sourires qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir décrypter. Il n'existait pas d'amour plus sincère et plus pur que le leur.

Les mains de Sasuke enveloppèrent celles de Naruto, bien plus froides. Une douce chaleur déferla comme une vague dans le corps du blondinet. En un sourire seulement, Sasuke était parvenu à calmer ses angoisses. Il se demanda alors s'il était capable de faire de même pour lui. Se trouver à l'extérieur et ne rien pouvoir accomplir pour rendre Sasuke heureux le rendait presque malade. Comment trouver le sommeil, tassé au fond d'un lit confortable et douillet, alors que de son côté, Sasuke souffrait d'insomnie ? Comment songer à autre chose qu'à ce maudit centre de détention alors que Sasuke y prenait des risques chaque jour ? Comment ne pas se maudire d'être aussi faible, d'être aussi inutile, de ne pas être capable de se montrer plus fort ?

Sasuke le jaugeait avec intérêt, comme s'il cherchait à déchiffrer ses pensées.

-Usuratonkachi, susurra Sasuke, te voir me fait un bien fou mais s'il te plaît, ne reviens plus ici.

Les yeux soudainement affolés de Naruto scrutèrent son visage à la recherche d'une quelconque explication.

-Quoi ? Mais je croyais que… bafouilla-t-il, confus.

Les doigts de Sasuke pressèrent sa main dans un geste rassurant.

-Je ne suis pas fâché après toi, Naruto. Seulement, tu es pour moi une part de rêve que je ne souhaite partager avec personne, surtout pas avec ce foutu centre de détention. Tu appartiens au futur Naruto, tu es la lumière qui me pousse à avancer, à rester fort. Ce centre au contraire, me tire sans arrêt vers l'arrière. Je ne veux pas… que tu me voies ici. Je veux que tu gardes à l'esprit l'image de ce Sasuke stupide qui chante _Viva la vida_ avec les larmes aux yeux. Tu me rappelle ce que j'ai de meilleur et ce centre me rappelle ce que je possède de plus mauvais en moi. Et je ne veux garder que le meilleur une fois dehors. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire ?

-Je crois oui, répondit Naruto d'une voix faible, mais… enfin… je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Naruto tiqua légèrement, en colère contre lui-même.

-J'ai l'impression de ne rien faire pour t'aider… j'ai l'impression d'empirer ta situation.

-Hey… tu m'aide bien plus que tu ne le crois.

Naruto baissa les yeux, vaincu. À cet instant précis, aucun mot n'aurait été assez puissant pour décrire l'étendue de sa tristesse. Il aurait souhaité être plus fort et posséder le courage de Sasuke. Il aurait voulu, à l'instar du ténébreux, être capable de sourire malgré sa peine et d'affirmer d'une voix dépourvue d'incertitude que tout allait merveilleusement bien. Mais il n'était pas comme Sasuke. Il ne possédait ni sa force de caractère, ni son aptitude à masquer ses émotions.

-Je dois y aller, soupira Sasuke en libérant les mains de Naruto.

-Déjà ? s'étonna le blond.

Sasuke sourit doucement.

-Les visites ne durent jamais longtemps, répondit-il simplement.

Et sans dire un mot de plus, Sasuke se leva péniblement sous le regard sévère d'un officier de police. Après un bref « au revoir », il s'éloigna de sa démarche naturellement gracieuse.

Juste avant de pénétrer dans le couloir menant à la section D, Sasuke regarda par-dessus son épaule et le temps parut s'arrêter. Naruto sentit son cœur bondir au sein de sa poitrine. Le ténébreux lui envoya un sourire chargé de lumière et s'il ne se trouvait pas assis sur une chaise en plastique inconfortable, Naruto aurait sûrement défailli. Une fois Sasuke disparu derrière une lourde porte de métal, Naruto fut envahi par un désagréable de sentiment de vide. Dès l'instant où la porte métallique s'était refermée sur le sourire de Sasuke, une sensation d'impuissance et de vulnérabilité partit à l'assaut de son âme. Un peu comme si on venait de lui arracher une partie de lui-même, il devint soudainement comparable à une coquille vide.

Stupide sentiment qu'est l'amour. En une fraction de seconde, il est capable de nous rendre surpuissant, invincible. Mais il est également capable de tout nous reprendre la seconde suivante. Sentiment instable, insécurisant, incertain… comment pouvait-il encore être considéré comme le plus merveilleux de tous ? Combien de temps Naruto resta-t-il ainsi, le regard absent et le corps dépourvu de force ? Plusieurs minutes, une poignée de secondes durant lesquelles son existence sembla figée. Sans s'en rendre compte, il leva plusieurs fois les yeux en direction de la porte de métal bleu, espérant naïvement apercevoir Sasuke la pousser. S'il se trouvait dans un film à l'eau de rose digne d'Hollywood ou dans un rêve romantique, cela se serait certainement produit. Sasuke serait soudainement apparut devant lui, plus beau que jamais, et ensemble, ils se seraient enfui vers un futur meilleur.

Un soupir las franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et, au bout de longues minutes de torture psychologique, il finit par se résigner. Comme un automate, il se leva et quitta la salle des visites, le pas lourd. Avant de franchir la porte menant au hall d'entrée, il se retourna une dernière fois sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Bien évidemment, Sasuke n'était pas réapparu. Il s'y attendait mais étrangement il éprouva un sentiment de profonde déception. La démarche traînante et le moral à zéro, il quitta le centre de détention. Sans se retourner, cette fois.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke flânait dans la salle de loisirs. L'endroit était calme à une heure si matinale, la plupart des adolescents se trouvant en cours ou effectuant leurs travaux d'intérêt général. Seuls cinq ou six autres détenus occupaient les lieux et Sasuke remarqua avec une certaine joie que cette sangsue de Kabuto n'en faisait pas partie. N'accordant aucune attention à ses condisciples, le ténébreux se dirigea vers la petite bibliothèque pour examiner d'un œil brillant les quelques ouvrages y reposant. La plupart des livres provenaient de lycées ou de collèges et beaucoup d'entre eux étaient abîmés ou gribouillés d'imbécilités.

La majorité des ouvrages étaient des manuels scolaires mais une poignée de romans subsistaient au temps, bien que peu de détenus ne s'y intéressent. Il y avait les grands classiques tels que _Moby Dick, Vingt mille lieues sous les mers _ou encore _Robinson Crusoé. _À côté d'eux gisaient quelques Stephen King, deux ou trois Paulo Coelho, certains Victor Hugo et un Agatha Christie. Sasuke les avait tous lus ou presque et l'auteur qu'il préférait restait le maître du suspense, Stephen King.

Sans hésiter une seconde, il attrapa _Cœurs perdus en Atlantide*_ et prit place sur un fauteuil, à l'écart des autres détenus occupés à disputer une partie de baby-foot. Il ouvrit le bouquin et commença à en parcourir les lignes, pénétrant dans un monde à part, retrouvant des vieux amis qui, au cours de ses longs mois d'incarcération, lui avaient fait vivre tout un tas d'émotions. _Cœurs perdus en Atlantide,_ le jeune homme avait dû le lire au moins trois ou quatre fois au cours de son enfermement. Ce livre aurait toujours une signification particulière à ses yeux puisque l'exemplaire qu'il possédait, celui qui reposait donc dans un coin de sa chambre d'adolescent inoccupée depuis maintenant plus d'un an, lui avait été offert par sa mère à son quatorzième anniversaire. En plus des rêves et de la musique, les livres resteraient son seul refuge.

Cependant, le calme et la sérénité dont Sasuke bénéficiait allaient s'avérer de courte durée. Neji Hyûga venait d'apparaître dans la salle de détente, son habituel sourire narquois sur le visage. Sasuke ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il l'entendit s'approcher.

-Alors Uchiha ? l'asticota Neji, ta petite blondinette est venue te rendre visite ?

Véritable maître dans l'art de masquer ses émotions, Sasuke se contenta simplement de tourner une page de son bouquin sans lui accorder davantage d'attention. Cependant, le corps humain possédait ses propres lois. Il serait mentir d'affirmer que le pourpre colorant ses joues et les battements accélérés de son cœur n'étaient pas provoqués par les paroles acerbes de Neji Hyûga. Malgré son indifférence apparente, un véritable magma de colère lui brûlait la poitrine et il fit preuve d'une force surhumaine pour se contrôler. Frustré par ce manque de réaction, Neji lui arracha le livre des mains.

-_Cœurs perdus en Atlantide_, lut-il, c'est quoi cette merde ?

-Laisse tomber Hyûga, siffla Sasuke, t'es trop con pour y comprendre quelque chose.

Un sourire goguenard se dessina sur les lèvres de Neji cependant qu'il s'amusait à déchirer les pages du roman sous le regard haineux de Sasuke. Les lambeaux de papier se répandirent silencieusement sur le sol. Lentement, Sasuke se leva de son fauteuil et toisa Neji de toute sa grandeur. Ce dernier, nullement impressionné par sa bravoure, ne cessa de sourire et approcha d'un pas. Sentant que l'atmosphère devenait tendue entre les deux adolescents, les autres détenus formèrent un cercle autour d'eux, les encourageant ainsi à s'entretuer comme des lions en cage. Certains prenaient les paris sur l'issue de la bagarre qui se profilait dangereusement. Peu pariaient sur Sasuke, beaucoup misaient leur maigre somme sur Neji Hyûga, celui qui en avait envoyé plus d'un à l'infirmerie.

-J'avais raison quand je disais que t'étais une sale pédale, hein Uchiha ? reprit Neji, elle a du cran ta petite blonde pour se pointer ici… hum… quoi que je n'appellerais pas ça du cran, c'est plutôt une belle connerie en fait !

Sasuke serra les poings, à deux doigts d'en envoyer un dans la figure de ce parfait abruti.

-Ne parle pas de lui. Tu risquerais de le regretter amèrement, menaça-t-il.

Faussement intimidé, Neji poussa un sifflement admiratif qui fit ricaner deux ou trois détenus. Il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là, bien au contraire. Amusé par la tournure des évènements, il ne pouvait plus se taire.

-Est-ce que tu t'es déjà envoyé ta blondinette, Uchiha ? Tu préfères mettre ou recevoir ? À bien y regarder, il a plutôt la gueule de celui qui reçoit, vous ne trouvez pas ? s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers les autres détenus.

Ils rirent, se moquèrent, certains osèrent même l'insulter. Après tout, l'esprit de groupe leur donnait davantage de courage. De son regard empreint de mépris, Sasuke les jaugea un par un. L'expression hilare peinte sur leurs visages ne fit que renforcer son opinion quant à leur intelligence limitée. L'humiliation qu'il éprouvait n'avait d'égal que sa colère inexprimée et il se demanda comment il avait réussi à tenir le coup jusqu'à présent. Au creux de sa poitrine, son cœur tambourinait sauvagement, drainant le sang plus rapidement, à tel point qu'il pouvait le sentir cogner contre ses tempes. L'adrénaline voyageait dans ses veines, lui donnant l'énergie et la volonté nécessaire pour éclater la figure de Neji Hyûga et faire disparaître à jamais ce sourire factice. Les rires de ses congénères glissaient sur lui, telle de l'eau. Sasuke se fichait comme d'une guigne de leurs gestes obscènes et de leurs paroles acerbes mais il ne pouvait accepter que l'on dénigre ainsi celui qu'il aimait tant.

Galvanisé et encouragé par les ricanements de ses congénères, Neji combla la courte distance séparant leurs deux corps. Sasuke ne recula pas, ne cilla pas, fidèle à son tempérament fier et digne. Neji se trouvait si près de lui désormais qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle tiède heurter ses joues rougies par la colère.

-Je me demande si ta blondinette est un bon coup, susurra Neji. Il a la tête de l'emploi comme on dit. Je suis sûr qu'il fait bien ça… n'est-ce pas ? Je devrais peut-être lui rendre visite une fois que je serais sorti, qu'en penses-tu, Sa-su-ke ?

C'en fut trop pour Sasuke. Le peu de raison et de contenance qu'il possédait encore venait de s'envoler. Il mit son cerveau au point mort et sans réfléchir davantage se jeta sur Neji Hyûga avec la ferme intention de lui faire ravaler ses paroles ô combien insultantes et douloureuses.

-Enfoiré ! hurla-t-il, j'vais te tuer !

Neji n'eut pas le temps de réagir et, à sa grande surprise, il se retrouva bien vite plaqué au sol, Sasuke à califourchon sur lui. Les adolescents regroupés autour d'eux commencèrent à crier leur joie, à encourager Sasuke, à se moquer de Neji en l'insultant de « lavette ». La vitesse à laquelle ils changeaient d'avis était fascinante. Les poings de Sasuke s'abattaient sans aucune retenue sur le visage de Neji et bientôt le nez de ce dernier finit par saigner abondamment. Un filet de sang s'échappa de la commissure de ses lèvres tandis que sa vue commençait à devenir floue. Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas malgré le sang glissant sur carrelage blanc de la salle de loisirs, malgré les gémissements de douleur poussés par Neji, malgré les « arrête ça tout de suite » hurlés par les deux éducateurs accourant dans leur direction. Il se savait cuit, prit au piège mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, sa colère étant trop forte, sa raison trop faible.

Les yeux voilés de larmes et les mâchoires serrées, il songea qu'il aurait pu continuer de le cogner ainsi si Sasori ne s'était pas précipité pour le stopper. Et en une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva projeté un an et demi en arrière, le soir où il avait agressé son père. La même colère, la même impulsion, la même douleur au fond du cœur.

-Non, non, non Sasuke, souffla Sasori en le saisissant par la taille, merde non ! Pas maintenant !

Seul, Sasori ne parvint pas à éloigner Sasuke de Neji qui, le visage couvert de sang et d'hématomes, ne put retenir un soupir mêlant soulagement et douleur. Zabuza vint en aide à son collègue et, tant bien que mal, les deux éducateurs réussirent à contenir Sasuke. Un silence de mort tomba soudainement sur la salle de loisirs. Sous les ordres de Zabuza, deux adolescents aidèrent Neji à se redresser. D'un coup de pied brutal, Zabuza envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce _Cœurs perdus en Atlantide_ qui reposait tranquillement sur le sol. Ses orbes noisette se posèrent sur Sasuke et le regard qu'il lui envoya frisait le mépris. Téméraire, Sasuke soutint son regard et Zabuza fut le premier à abandonner. Il leva les yeux vers Sasori, encore en train de tenir Sasuke par la taille, et déclara d'un ton froid :

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends, Sasori ? Tu connais la procédure, non ?

-Je… préluda le roux.

-Jette-moi ça au trou, cracha l'autre en désignant Sasuke d'un geste du menton.

« Ca ». Ce simple petit mot en disait long sur les pensées de Zabuza. Réduit à un misérable statut d'objet. Sasuke serra les dents mais n'essaya pas de se défendre, résigné. Sasori baissa les yeux, sincèrement désolé pour son petit protégé.

-Aller viens, soupira Sasori en le prenant par le bras.

Et tandis que Sasori et Sasuke prenaient la direction du bâtiment où se trouvaient les cellules d'isolement, Neji fut conduit à l'infirmerie. Le trajet se déroula dans un silence complet, Sasuke trop en colère pour prononcer le moindre mot et Sasori ne sachant quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral. Y avait-il seulement quelque chose à dire ? Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le quartier d'isolement, Sasuke sentit son cœur se glacer d'horreur. L'isolement, tous les adolescents du centre de détention en parlaient. Du moins, ceux qui n'y avait encore jamais mis les pieds car ceux ayant connu « le mitard », « le trou », préféraient oublier cet instant douloureux. Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de Sasuke de connaître la pire des punitions. Les lourdes portes de métal gris ne laissaient passer aucune lumière. On était coupé du monde extérieur, sans aucun contact humain, sans aucune sortie. En marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, Sasori ouvrit l'une des portes métalliques et força Sasuke à entrer dans une pièce étroite aux murs d'un gris morose. Sasori l'imita avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-À quoi tu joues, Sasuke ? cria-t-il, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te ruer sur Neji Hyûga pour le rouer de coups ? T'as vu où ça t'a mené ? T'es content maintenant ? T'as du plomb dans la cervelle ou quoi ? Bordel ! Tu sais que ça va être inscrit dans ton dossier ? Imbécile !

-Il a insulté Naruto ! se défendit Sasuke.

-Et alors ? Tu sais comment il est, pas vrai ? Il a fait exprès, Sasuke ! Il a fait exprès de t'attaquer là-dessus et toi tu es entré dans son jeu ! Des Neji Hyûga, des gens prêts à tout pour te pourrir la vie et te mettre des bâtons dans les roues, il y en a plein à l'extérieur ! Et quoi ? Dès que quelqu'un te provoquera, tu lui flanqueras une raclée ?

-Ce n'est pas pareil !

-Si ! C'est exactement la même chose ! Neji se comporte toujours de cette manière lorsqu'un procès approche, tu devrais le savoir ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bordel ?

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche sur un silence. Alors encore une fois, il était l'unique responsable ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il soit puni en essayant de défendre ses proches ? Certes, la violence n'était pas une solution mais il n'en avait abusé que deux fois au cours de sa vie et deux fois pour protéger les rares personnes qu'il aimait. Fier, il détourna le regard en sentant les larmes inonder ses yeux.

-Est-ce que je pourrais quand même aller à la chorale ? questionna-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Les traits tendus de Sasori s'adoucirent un peu. Sasuke semblait tout à coup si vulnérable qu'il n'eut plus le courage de le sermonner. Le jeune homme n'avait de toute façon aucunement besoin d'une leçon de morale et Sasori ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser un peu. Ses paroles étaient dures mais voilées de tristesse. Enfermer Sasuke dans une cellule froide pendant plusieurs jours ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup mais il n'avait pas le choix. Cela faisait partie de son boulot, son boulot inutile et vain. Son boulot qu'il détestait parfois.

-Non, répondit finalement Sasori. Je suis désolé Sasuke mais les règles sont les mêmes pour tout le monde. Tu as enfreint le règlement et tu en assumeras les conséquences. Tu resteras enfermé dans cette cellule durant plusieurs jours, tu n'as pas le droit d'en sortir alors oublie ta chorale.

Sasuke leva vers lui des yeux larmoyants.

-Vous me demandez d'oublier l'usuratonkachi ?

Ces mots s'étaient déversés trop vite, directement échappés de son cœur. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, Sasori tourna les talons. Avant de quitter la cellule, il déclara d'un ton morne :

-Tu restes enfermé ici. C'est comme ça et pas autrement. Cette fois, Karin Hozuki et moi-même ne pouvons rien faire pour toi. Réfléchis à ton comportement et pense aux répercussions que cela aura sur tes proches. Pense à ton avenir Sasuke et à ce que tu veux en faire.

Sans rien ajouter, Sasori abandonna Sasuke à son sort. La lourde porte métallique se referma brutalement avant de laisser place à un silence morose. En soupirant, Sasuke balaya l'étroite pièce de son regard plein d'une colère froide. Un lit aux draps amidonnés, une cuvette et un lavabo. Voilà ce qui constituait désormais son univers. Il passerait plusieurs jours, peut-être même une semaine entière, au sein de ces murs dont il avait longuement entendu parler. Alors comme ça, il était considéré comme dangereux. Pour les jeunes détenus qui se tenaient tranquilles, la cellule d'isolement n'était qu'un fantasme parmi tant d'autres, une spéculation sans visage et sans lumière. Surtout sans lumière car mis à part la petite ampoule accrochée au plafond et pendouillant négligemment dans le vide, il n'y avait aucun éclairage. Pas de fenêtre. Seulement quatre murs d'un gris maussade sur lesquels les précédents occupants avaient inscrit des obscénités et des idioties ne valant pas la peine d'être mentionnées.

On était seul dans cette pièce étroite. On était désespérément seul avec la pire des compagnies : soi-même. Et pour un être humain, il n'existait rien de pire que la solitude. Le noir associé à une solitude sans pareil réveillait les peurs internes, les peurs profondes. Sasuke fixa la porte de métal durant une salve de minutes avant de s'en approcher pour y coller l'oreille, aux aguets d'un quelconque bruit extérieur. Silence complet. Il n'entendait rien. Pourtant, un gardien surveillait les cellules en permanence au cas où un problème se produirait. Coupé du monde, sans aucune notion temporelle, Sasuke fut prit d'un étrange malaise.

Soudain, le calme régnant dans la section s'évapora. Les adolescents enfermés dans les autres cellules, ayant entendu l'arrivée de Sasuke, commencèrent à cogner férocement dans les portes de métal, provoquant un tintamarre assourdissant.

-Alors le nouveau ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être enfermé ? cria l'un d'entre eux.

-T'as déjà pissé dans ton froc ? hurla un autre.

Résigné et épuisé, Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le lit bourré de bactéries et de microbes en tout genre. Il se demanda combien de temps s'écoulerait avant qu'il ne devienne fou.

* * *

><p>* « Whatsername » Green Day<p>

*Vous n'êtes pas obligées d'être d'accord =) cette phrase n'est que mon avis personnel.

*_Cœurs perdus en Atlantide_, l'un des meilleurs Stephen King selon moi.

Hello tout le monde,

Hum je sens que je vais appréhender de lire mes reviews moi après un tel chapitre. À bien y regarder, on pourrait croire que j'ai une dent contre notre Sasuke mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas, je ne le martyrise pas pour mon plaisir mais pour le besoin de la suite. Le chapitre suivant sera un peu plus joyeux, rassurez-vous, même s'il aura aussi son petit moment de tristesse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde se méfie de ce pauvre Kabuto qui n'a (encore) rien fait x) il aura un rôle assez important mais pas tout de suite =) cependant, je devais l'insérer maintenant =) c'est bizarre, ce chapitre ne respire pas la joie de vivre mais j'ai aimé l'écrire, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je pense que c'est un sujet qui me touche tellement que les mots me sont venus plus facilement que pour d'autres chapitres. Malheureusement, l'isolement est une réalité dans certains centres IPPJ milieux fermés.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Teemaya : Coucou =) alors oui, je ne sais pas si tu as vu mais mes personnages sont totalement OOC, je pense ne respecter aucun caractère dans cette fiction, pas seulement celui de Naruto. Je ne suis pas dans l'univers du manga, je ne suis donc pas forcée de respecter les caractères originaux des personnages (et heureusement car cela poserait problème pour cette fanfic je crois x) ). De plus, Naruto juge vite au départ c'est clair mais mets-toi à sa place =) ce n'est pas du tout une réaction exagérée à mon sens, beaucoup de personnes ont ce genre de réaction dans la vie réelle. Ici, on ressent de la compassion pour Sasuke car on connait son histoire, c'est tout ^^ et puis aussi, Naruto n'a jamais connu son père, il s'est forgé une image idéale du père et méprisait Sasuke pour son crime, donc mal juger Sasuke n'était peut-être pas le meilleur des comportements mais Naruto avait ses raisons. Ensuite, je ne trouve pas que le « usuratonkachi » pose problème moi =) c'est justement l'une des caractéristiques du NaruSasu de cette fiction, Sasuke le surnomme comme ça depuis le début, tout comme dans le manga, et personnellement, je ne trouve pas que j'en abuse tant que ça, je ne le met pas à chaque phrase non plus x) pour ce qui est de l'histoire, j'avais dit dès le départ que ce serait long à démarrer (surtout pour le couple NaruSasu je crois), après on apprécie ou on apprécie pas, chacun son truc, c'est un choix que j'ai fait pour la bonne cohérence de l'histoire =) je pense que cela n'aurait pas été cohérent d'aller plus vite par rapport à la situation et aux caractères des personnages. Je voyais mal le Sasuke super méfiant et mutique du départ mourir d'amour pour Naruto au chapitre 5. De même pour Naruto qui porte un jugement rapide, je ne le voyait pas apprécier Sasuke du jour au lendemain et j'avais besoin de temps pour installer leurs histoires respectives (surtout celle de Sasu en fait x) ). Pour ce qui est de Mikoto, je pense que tu n'as peut-être pas bien compris ou que tu as mal interprété ses ressentis =) elle n'est pas du tout en colère vis-à-vis de Sasuke, même si au début tout porte à le croire (elle ne lui rend pas visite, a choisi de rester avec son mari, etc...). Au contraire, elle s'en veut de l'avoir abandonné et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne lui a pas rendu visite durant tout ce temps, c'est ce que j'explique dans le chapitre où Karin va la voir, je ne sais plus c'est lequel. Ensuite, au procès, si elle s'enfuit c'est pas par colère mais parce que c'est pas facile pour elle, elle était entre deux feux car même si Fugaku est un homme violent, elle l'aime quand même, bien que cela peut être difficile à comprendre parfois vu ce qu'elle a subi. C'est Sasuke qui interprète les actes de Mikoto comme étant de la colère ou du désamour mais il n'est pas du tout question de ça et je pensais que c'était clair pour tout le monde =) après je n'ai rien prit mal du tout, j'ai répondu à tes remarques avec sincérité =) c'est ton avis, t'as eu raison de le donner.

Réponse à Ethrenne: Coucou =) merci d'en avoir laissé une dans ce cas héhé =) je te rassure, Kabuto n'est pas un personnage que j'aime non plus x) mais je n'aime pas Orochimaru non plus x) je pense qu'avec Madara, ce sont les seuls personnages du manga que je déteste. Eh oui, Sasuke est moins pervers que Naruto apparemment, un comble x) Naruto a dû se sentir bien mal à l'aise mais c'est drôle de le voir dans une telle posture, et c'est exactement le genre de bêtise que moi, auteur maladroit, je suis capable de faire x) j'espère que tu as apprécié cette suite =)

Réponse à Sur un air de musique 4ever: Hello =) haha merci, je me demande bien pourquoi la partie dans les toilettes est ta favorite x) Kabuto ne prévoit rien de pervers (sexuellement parlant) avec Sasuke x) je ne suis pas aussi sadique x)

Réponse à Hitomi-Pyon: Hellow =) oh ce n'est pas grave, t'en fait pas =) héhé tu as des talents de devin car en effet, ça sentait pas bon pour Sasu x) la preuve ici x) Kabuto cherche à devenir le pote de Sasuke, il n'a aucune autre idée en tête... pour l'instant x) Neji a simplement voulu bousiller les chances de Sasuke de sortir plus tôt, c'est pour ça qu'il ne le lâche pas. Pourri jusqu'à la moelle ce type, j'ai presque honte de ce que j'en ai fait. Naruto s'est tapé la honte, oui x) mais finalement, Sasuke ne s'en ait pas plaint, même s'il n'a pas pu satisfaire correctement son besoin primaire x) héhé alors j'espère que ce chapitre était digne de mon nom x)

Réponse à Hamlet: Coucou =) bah t'en fait pas, tu as le temps pour lire =) oui Naruto est un peu "choqué" par le "je t'aime" de Sasuke parce que c'est spontané, il ne s'y attendait pas. C'est un seme timide notre blondinet x) contente que les retrouvailles Mikoto/Sasuke te plaise héhé, elles m'ont donné du fil à retordre celles-là x)

Réponse à Mimi-chan: Coucou =) merci beaucoup, contente que tout ça te plaise =)

Réponse à Celine: Salut =) Neji doit consulter d'urgence, je suis bien d'accord x) moi aussi peut-être pour avoir fait un personnage aussi "mauvais" x) disons que Neji essaie de saboter les chances de sortie de Sasuke. Ca + son homophobie font qu'il est méchant avec Sasuke et lui pourrit la vie. La capacité de self control de Sasuke a atteint son apogée là x) héhé Naruto sait se montrer romantique quand il veut x)

Bisous à tous et merci pour vos reviews =)


	17. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15.**

Jeudi soir, vingt heures. Après s'être abrutis devant un film auquel ils n'avaient strictement rien compris, Karin et Itachi prirent la direction du _Sense, _l'un des meilleurs restaurants de Tokyo. La nourriture chinoise et japonaise qu'on y servait était réputée pour son grand raffinement. Les murs peints d'un rouge vermillon arboraient des tableaux représentant les paysages japonais d'antan, avant la conquête de la technologie et du modernisme. Rizières japonaises, villages des temps anciens, Geishas vêtues de kimonos aux couleurs pâles et discrètes. Dans un coin de la pièce reposait une statue de Bouddha faîte de bronze que la plupart des clients touchaient avant de quitter l'établissement, geste sensé leur apporter chance et prospérité.

Itachi et Karin entamaient le plat principal. Rouleaux de printemps pour elle, yakitori au poulet pour lui. L'ambiance était détendue, propice au dialogue. Les gens parlaient presque à voix basse, chacun respectant l'intimité des autres. Ayant suivi les recommandations d'Itachi, Karin avait fait un effort vestimentaire. Habillée d'une élégante robe noire et les cheveux noués en un chignon solidement maintenu par une tonne de laque, elle faisait son petit effet. Elle avait même troqué ses lunettes pour des lentilles, dévoilant pleinement le noisette de ses iris.

Itachi, lui, s'était contenté d'enfiler un pantalon noir et une chemise rouge assortie à la couleur des roses qu'il avait apportées à Karin en allant la chercher chez elle. En le voyant débarquer tout sourire, son bouquet de fleurs à la main, la rouquine n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'esclaffer en lui demandant s'il se croyait dans un film romantique bourré de scènes clichées. N'importe quel homme aurait pu se vexer mais Itachi s'était contenté de sourire, amusé par le tempérament électrique de la jeune femme. Somme toute, c'était certainement son franc parler qui l'avait séduit.

Entre deux bouchées de poulet, Itachi lui rapporta une blague ridicule entendue au cours d'une émission télévisée. Elle éclata de son rire cristallin avant même qu'il ne conte la fin. Encore une fois, il s'émerveilla à l'entente de ce rire doux et singulier. Au fil de la soirée, Itachi avait découvert une personnalité simple, authentique, sans contrefaçons. Le rouquine faisait preuve d'un naturel et d'une simplicité qui lui serrait le cœur. Elle était spontanée et prenait rarement le temps de tourner sept fois la langue dans sa bouche avant de parler mais la franchise constituait sa principale arme de séduction. Derrière son attitude virile et faussement machiste, Itachi tombait sous le charme de Karin.

-Vous connaissez le proverbe ? la taquina-t-il, femme qui rit…

Sans cesser de sourire, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Arrêtez votre cirque, répliqua-t-elle, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je les vois venir, les types comme vous.

Amusé, Itachi haussa un sourcil.

-Et c'est quoi, « un type comme moi » ?

-Regard de braise, bouquet de fleurs, restaurant classe, baratin presque risible, blagues pourries… vous êtes fort. Vous êtes très fort mais vous ne m'aurez pas.

-Ah non ?

-Eh non. Pas de chance.

-La soirée n'est pas terminée.

-Peut-être mais je sais prédire l'avenir.

Itachi ne releva pas, se contenta de sourire bêtement, lui laissant le plaisir suprême d'avoir le dernier mot. Satisfaite, Karin recommença à manger sous le regard brillant du jeune homme qui lui, avait terminé depuis un bon moment déjà. Itachi examina avec plus d'attention le visage légèrement maquillé de la jeune femme. Il détailla le moindre de ses gestes. La manière dont elle portait la nourriture à sa bouche peinte d'un rose discret, la manière dont ses paupières se plissaient dès qu'elle souriait, la manière qu'elle avait de plisser le nez lorsqu'il la vannait, la timidité qui secouait sa voix lorsqu'elle s'adressait au garçon de table. Karin provoquait en lui un véritable kaléidoscope d'émotions. La tendresse, la protection, la douceur, le désir. Il tenta de se rappeler de la dernière fois où il avait senti son cœur battre avec autant de force contre sa poitrine. Et il réalisa que c'était la toute première fois.

Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il passait son temps à la charrier comme un adolescent pré-pubère. Peut-être ne savait-il pas l'aborder autrement. Peut-être l'intimidait-elle bien trop, à tel point qu'il perdait ses vieilles habitudes de gentleman galant. Au cours de sa vie, Itachi connut beaucoup de femmes mais il y avait une différence notable entre inviter une quelconque « amie » au restaurant et inviter _la_ femme, celle dont on tombait de plus en plus amoureux à chaque seconde. Alors c'était donc ça ? Il tombait amoureux de cette rousse extravagante au tempérament fort et électrique ? Un discret sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines et il songea que ce sentiment nouveau lui convenait très bien.

Karin termina son assiette et leva vers lui des yeux inquisiteurs.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me fixer comme ça, vous ? Arrêtez, je sens que mon visage est en train de brûler.

-Rien du tout, répondit Itachi d'une voix suave. Je me disais juste que je vous trouvais très belle.

Karin ricana. Itachi n'en fut pas surpris.

-Ah ça, j'adore ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle, cette phrase est sans doute ma préférée parmi toutes celles que vous avez pu déblatérer ce soir !

-Vous m'en voyez ravi. J'en ai d'autres en réserve si vous voulez.

-Et vous espérez que cela marche ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Ca marche ?

-Non.

-Tant pis.

Et le silence reprit son droit. Afin de ne pas parler, Karin vidait verre d'eau après verre d'eau. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté son invitation ? Elle n'avait encore jamais été si en colère contre elle-même. Que faisait-elle là, tirée à quatre épingles et les joues marbrées de pourpre ? À son sens, cette soirée n'aboutirait à rien de bien sérieux. Cependant, elle avait pris la mesure de sa naïveté lorsqu'Itachi s'était pointé chez elle avec un bouquet de roses rouges. Dès le moment où ses prunelles noisette se posèrent sur les fleurs à l'apparence anodine, une bouffée de stress l'avait envahie. Dans une réaction défensive, elle s'était esclaffée, n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux pour espérer le faire fuir. En vain. Itachi Uchiha se montrait bien plus coriace qu'elle ne le croyait.

À peine divorcée de Suigetsu, la voilà déjà au restaurant avec un autre homme. Un homme de deux ans son cadet et qui en plus était le frère de l'un des jeunes dont elle s'occupait. Puérile, risible, ridicule, effronté… il n'existait à ses yeux aucun qualificatif assez fort pour définir son attitude. À la fois frustrée et terrifiée, elle réduisait à néant les moindres tentatives de drague d'Itachi. Mais le bougre ne se démontait pas, il semblait imperturbable, indifférent à ses railleries absurdes. En évitant le regard envoûtant d'Itachi, Karin se remplit un autre verre d'eau, terminant ainsi la bouteille.

Sourcils légèrement froncés et lèvres étirées en une grimace satirique, elle se sermonnait intérieurement. Si sa mémoire ne lui jouait aucun tour, elle avait accepté ce rendez-vous galant dans l'espoir d'être enfin débarrassée de ce parfait imbécile au regard de braise. Quelle femme serait assez stupide pour croire en une chose pareille ? Bien sûr qu'il ne la laisserait pas en paix une fois la soirée terminée, peut-être même qu'il redoublerait d'effort pour la séduire. Elle possédait décidément un don indéniable pour se fourrer dans la mouise.

Egarée dans des réflexions aussi grotesques que complexes, elle n'avait pas remarqué le serveur occupé à débarrasser leur table.

-Souhaitez-vous un dessert ? demanda poliment le garçon de table.

-Non merci, répondit-elle laconiquement.

-Pour moi non plus, dit alors Itachi. Puis-je avoir l'addition, s'il vous plaît ?

La serveur acquiesça avant de disparaître, le sourire aux lèvres et les bras chargés d'assiettes vides. Nouveau silence. Les doigts fins de Karin pianotaient nerveusement sur la table recouverte d'une nappe en tissu jaune pâle. Le regard sombre d'Itachi ne la quittait pas une seconde et, mal à l'aise, elle ne put se résoudre à le soutenir. Elle baissa les yeux et s'amusa à compter le nombre de miettes de pain gisant sur la table tout en espérant que le serveur allait vite rappliquer. Semblant entendre les appels silencieux de la jeune femme, le garçon de table s'empressa de leur apporter l'addition. La rouquine plongea une main dans son sac à main mais, galant, Itachi régla la totalité de la somme. Itachi se leva ensuite de sa chaise et s'approcha de Karin. Avec une délicatesse qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée, il recouvra de sa veste noire ses épaules nues. Encore une fois, elle eut envie de le chambrer en lui demandant dans quel film stupide il avait bien pu voir cette scène. Mais elle se passa de commentaires, vaincue par la douceur de son geste.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant. L'air était frisquet en cette soirée de septembre et Karin tressaillit légèrement. Le vent embrassait leurs visages, les faisant frissonner. Ils marchèrent avec lenteur jusqu'à la voiture, les talons hauts de Karin ne leur permettant pas d'accélérer la cadence. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le véhicule avec un certain soulagement. Itachi alluma les phares et fit vrombir le moteur tandis que Karin bouclait sa ceinture de sécurité. Le trajet se déroula dans un silence empreint de gêne et lorsqu'Itachi se stationna devant la maison de Karin, cette dernière sentit son cœur s'affoler. Le moment tant redouté venait d'arriver. Un sourire timide arqué sur ses lèvres, elle se tourna vers lui.

-J'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée, annonça-t-elle avec sincérité.

Itachi lui rendit son sourire.

-Pareil pour moi, répondit-il simplement.

Elle fut heureuse d'entendre ces quelques mots. Le feu envahit ses joues et elle eut soudainement l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage. Cependant, son sourire s'évapora rapidement.

-À moitié dans son lit, souffla-t-elle.

-Pardon ?

Elle le détailla avec plus d'intérêt, s'amusant de la mine consternée imprimée sur son visage pâle.

-Le proverbe, expliqua-t-elle. « Femme qui rit, femme à moitié dans son lit ». Vous pensez qu'il est vrai ?

Itachi éclata d'un rire discret avant de répondre :

-Ca dépend de vous. Vous avez beaucoup ri ce soir donc ça m'arrangerait qu'il soit vrai.

Ce fut au tour de Karin de rire. Rire une nouvelle fois. Au cours de toutes les années passées à ses côtés, Suigetsu ne l'avait jamais fait rire de cette manière. Son rire était lumineux, chaleureux, empreint d'une douceur nouvelle. Au contact d'Itachi, elle se sentait différente, autre. Vivante. Entière. Elle-même. Et cette salve de sentiments inconnus qui la taraudaient la terrorisaient littéralement. Karin était une femme à l'apparence forte, invulnérable. Elle détestait la surprise et aimait tout contrôler afin d'éviter les imprévus. L'inconnu la terrifiait. Itachi la terrifiait car à ses côtés, elle ne contrôlait absolument rien. Surtout pas son cœur.

-Voyons… réfléchit-elle, si je vous laisse entrer, je passe pour une femme facile mais si je vous laisse en plan, je passe pour une femme frigide. J'avoue ne pas savoir quoi faire !

Itachi ne put retenir le ricanement qui le gagnait.

-Si vous me laissez entrer, je jure de ne pas vous considérer comme une femme facile.

Elle baissa les yeux, soudainement en proie à une certaine nostalgie.

-C'est ça, chuchota-t-elle. Comme si j'allais vous croire.

En poussant un long soupir, Itachi coupa le moteur et défit sa ceinture de sécurité sous le regard stupéfait de Karin. Les traits de son visage s'étaient soudain tendus, trahissant sa frustration. Il planta ses yeux d'ébène dans ceux de Karin. La sincérité qu'elle put y déceler la troubla grandement.

-Vous pensez vraiment que je suis le genre d'homme à inviter une femme juste pour m'amuser avec elle le temps d'une nuit ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dur, vous m'avez mal cerné dans ce cas.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, pas dupe.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous rend si différent des autres ? rétorqua-t-elle.

La bouche d'Itachi s'ouvrit sur un silence. Cette fois, il ne devait pas se laisser emporter par son tempérament impulsif. Il devinait aisément que sa réponse à cette question déterminerait le cours de la soirée. Il sourcilla, chercha ses mots, désirant se montrer à la fois sincère et délicat. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait terriblement envie d'elle, après tout il restait un homme. Mais la vérité était qu'il ne l'avait pas invitée pour ça, ou du moins pas _juste_ pour ça. S'il souhaitait tant que ça passer la nuit avec une femme sans engagement aucun, il n'aurait certainement pas choisi cette folle de Karin Honjoh –il préférait Honjoh plutôt qu'Hozuki- qui résistait à ses charmes et se montrait exigeante. Au pire, il aurait téléphoné à Emy, l'une de ses ex encore amoureuse et qui répondait toujours présente à ses désirs masculins. Emy au moins, ne faisait pas de chichis.

Karin Honjoh n'était pas le genre de femme que l'on invitait juste pour passer du bon temps. Karin Honjoh n'était pas le genre de femme que l'on oubliait une fois la nuit terminée. Karin Honjoh n'était pas le genre de femme qu'on excluait de son lit une fois le soleil levé. Elle était entière, forte, respectable. Karin Honjoh était une femme que l'on aimait, que l'on souhaitait protéger, que l'on voulait garder à ses côtés le plus longtemps possible. Une fois qu'il eut pris conscience de tout cela, il n'eut plus besoin de réfléchir longtemps. Sa langue se délia naturellement.

-Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à coucher pour un soir, cela ne m'intéresse pas, lâcha-t-il finalement. À vrai dire… j'aime tout en vous. J'aime votre gaminerie et votre folie, j'aime vos cheveux roux mal coiffés et ce tic que vous avez à toujours replacer vos lunettes sur votre nez. J'aime vos vannes ridicules qui ne font rire que vous et j'aime lorsque vous m'insultez.

Elle défit sa ceinture de sécurité et lentement, approcha son visage de celui d'Itachi.

-Mais encore ? susurra-t-elle.

Il ne se démonta pas, imperturbable.

-J'aime votre parfum et votre rire, la couleur de vos yeux et votre façon de sourire. J'aime l'air offensé que vous prenez lorsque je vous taquine. J'aime la manière dont vous vous habillez. Simple mais élégant, tout comme vous. Je pourrais continuer des heures ainsi mais je vous dirais juste que vous avez le choix. Mais sachez seulement que si vous tombez dans mes bras ce soir, je ne vous laisserais pas en sortir.

Ces simples phrases suffirent à abolir les dernières barrières que Karin avait érigées entre eux. La rouquine fut heureuse de se trouver dans l'obscurité sinon, il aurait pu remarquer le pourpre teintant ses joues. Envoyant ses bonnes résolutions au Diable, elle se pencha vers lui et embrassa ses lèvres avec une tendresse infinie. Délicatement, Itachi posa une main sur sa joue pour approfondir leur échange. La chaleur de sa paume traversa l'entièreté de son corps et elle se sut immédiatement vaincue.

En un battement de cil et en un sourire, Itachi parvint à la faire sienne.

Cette nuit-là, Itachi se montra doux et attentionné comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il l'étreignit comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet fragile. Ses lèvres épousèrent les courbes harmonieuses de ce corps tant convoité. Karin le serra contre elle avec force et tendresse, s'abandonnant pleinement à lui. Sa peau laiteuse tressaillait sous les phalanges du jeune homme, semblait revivre au contact de ces mains expertes. Elle se délectait du moindre de ses baisers, frissonnait à l'entente des mots tendres qu'il lui susurrait au creux de l'oreille et la douceur dont il faisait preuve lui serrait le cœur. Impuissants face au désir qui les consumaient, chacun s'oublia dans les bras de l'autre.

Dans le silence de la nuit, ils s'aimèrent tendrement.

XxXx

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Sasuke tournait en rond dans son étroite cellule, l'esprit embrumé par la fatigue mais trop en colère pour parvenir à fermer l'œil. Ses dents mordillèrent nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à a faire saigner. Le corps suant et les yeux injectés de sang, il se trouvait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Son cœur tambourinait fortement contre sa poitrine, drainant le sang plus rapidement, le faisant même un peu souffrir. D'un œil dédaigneux, il jaugea son repas désormais froid qu'un gardien avait apporté quelques heures auparavant. La simple vue de cette viande à l'aspect douteux baignant dans une sauce tout aussi immonde lui retournait l'estomac.

Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il enfermé ? Au moins trois jours à en juger par la légère barbe grignotant ses joues. Ses seuls contacts humains se résumaient à la distribution des repas. Une main blanche qui lui tendait sa gamelle remplie d'une nourriture immonde accompagnée d'un « bon appétit » moqueur. Point final. Rien de plus, rien de moins. En pestant, il attribua un violent coup de pied à l'un des murs. Puis un second. Puis un troisième. Déchargeant sa colère comme il le pouvait, ignorant la douleur lancinante qui déferlait dans sa jambe, il continua de cogner ce maudit mur gris et barbouillé de graffitis ridicules.

Le pire était certainement le silence oppressant qui régnait dans la section. Sauf aux heures de la distribution des repas, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Jamais. Parfois, il en venait même à se demander s'il existait encore des êtres vivants de l'autre côté de cette fichue porte de métal. Bien qu'il n'en ait aucune notion, il passait la plupart de son temps à tourner en rond comme un animal en cage, comptant ses pas, découvrant qu'en seulement quelques enjambées, il traversait la pièce. Les murs ne bougeaient pas, imperturbables face à ses larmes versées dans un silence digne et aux coups de poing furieux qu'il pouvait leur attribuer en espérant stupidement les perforer.

Que Diable fabriquait-il en ces murs ?

Son cœur battait à une cadence effrénée, à tel point qu'il le faisait terriblement souffrir. Il avait l'impression que chacun de ses myocardes se sectionnait un par un. Bientôt, ses poumons se retournèrent aussi contre lui. Rendus brûlants à cause du manque d'oxygène engendré par un rythme respiratoire saccadé, ils accrurent sa douleur physique déjà grande. À l'instar de son esprit, son corps agonisait littéralement. Il en perdait le contrôle et ses nerfs ne tarderaient pas à lâcher, eux aussi.

Mâchoires serrées et yeux embués de larmes, il se jeta contre la porte métallique.

-Laissez-moi sortir… souffla-t-il d'une voix faible, laissez-moi sortir d'ici…

Ses poings s'écrasèrent sur la lourde porte de métal pour la cogner avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas et la faible intonation de sa voix se métamorphosa en une hurlement qui déchira le silence.

-Laissez-moi sortir !

Et il tambourina comme un sauvage, concentrant dans ses poings le peu de force qu'il lui restait encore. À force de crier, sa gorge s'assécha, s'ajoutant elle aussi aux régions corporelles le faisant souffrir. Comme il se trouvait bête de se donner ainsi en spectacle et de cogner férocement dans une porte qui ne cèderait jamais. Il s'épuisait inutilement. Cependant, son cerveau demeurait au point mort depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. L'esprit embrumé, il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. Réfléchir, il en avait d'ailleurs eu tout le temps. S'il regrettait son acte ? Oui et non. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir flanqué une bonne raclée à cet imbécile de Neji Hyûga mais il s'en voulait d'avoir usé de la violence. Il préfèrerait encore mourir dans d'atroces souffrances plutôt que ressembler à son père mais pourtant, lorsqu'il cognait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comparer à lui.

Il frappa la porte durant de longues minutes, peut-être même durant une heure dans l'espoir secret que quelqu'un vienne le secourir. Mais personne ne vint, évidemment. Après tout, il avait mérité son sort. On voulait lui apprendre à vivre, à maintenir sa colère, à mesurer son comportement. Il était puni. Oui, puni. Dire que d'autres adolescents de son âge, partout dans le monde, pleurnichaient lorsqu'on leur confisquait un quelconque objet ou lorsqu'on les privait de sortie. Pour lui qui se trouvait enfermé entre quatre murs sans aucune possibilité de sortie, sans aucune relation humaine, les punitions « banales » relevaient du Nirvana.

-Ca y'est le bleu ? Tu pètes une durite ? ricana l'un des adolescents enfermés dans une autre cellule.

Ces paroles l'achevèrent. À bout de force, il ne put répondre malgré la colère que ces quelques mots provoquèrent en lui. Lentement, il se laissa glisser contre le métal froid et lugubre de la porte, le visage perlant de sueur et le souffle court. Sa respiration, tout comme son cœur, mis beaucoup de temps à récupérer un rythme normal. Sasuke se sentait vidé de toute émotion, de toute vitalité. Tout lui était soudainement égal, comme si plus rien n'avait le moindre sens. Le monde se mis à tourner étrangement vite et il ferma les yeux pour tenter d'éloigner le vertige occupé à le gagner.

Ce n'était pas pour rien si la plupart des détenus surnommaient l'isolement « le trou ». Il y faisait si noir une fois que la petite ampoule s'éteignait soudainement. D'ailleurs, Sasuke devinait que le soir était tombé depuis un bon moment déjà et il pressentait que d'ici une poignée de minutes, il se retrouverait plongé dans une obscurité profonde et angoissante. À cette simple pensée, son cœur recommença à s'affoler. Le noir, Sasuke l'avait toujours détesté car il lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs. Il lui rappelait ses terreurs nocturnes et toutes les fois où, sous les ordres de sa mère, il avait dû se cacher lâchement dans l'armoire de sa chambre lorsque son père devenait violent. Dans le noir, tout pouvait arriver.

Subitement, une voix peupla sa tête. Dans d'autres circonstances, il se serait empressé d'aller consulter un psychiatre digne de ce nom afin de vérifier s'il souffrait d'une schizophrénie mais aujourd'hui, cela lui importait peu. Le timbre de cette voix était atone, évasif, fantomatique. Et même si cela faisait de lui un fou, cette compagnie illusoire restait meilleure que la solitude. Ca y'est, il était bon à interner. L'IPPJ de Tokyo avait accompli sa mission : le rendre complètement cinglé. Le son flou et distant qui bourdonnait dans ses oreilles devint une phrase claire, distincte, et s'il se montrait prétentieux, il pourrait même la qualifier de poétique.

_You steal my heart when you take my breath away_

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, stupéfait. Etait-ce l'ébauche d'un futur roman ? Non, il n'écrivait jamais en anglais. Une chanson ? Peut-être. Il fronça les sourcils, concentré. Etrangement, la suite ne se fit pas attendre et elle lui apparut comme une évidence.

_Would you take me in take me deeper now_

Il essaya de résumer la situation totalement folle qu'était la sienne. Il était âgé de dix sept ans et se trouvait enfermé dans une cellule de deux mètres sur trois à peine éclairée à l'intérieur de laquelle il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit. Cela devait faire plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas respiré l'air pollué de Tokyo et qu'il ne parlait pas et ne voyait personne. Devait-il conclure que pour supporter cette sentence ô combien atroce, son ingénieux psychisme invoquait la musique ? Un sourire mesquin s'arqua sur ses lèvres et il éclata d'un rire dément en déduisant qu'il était réellement bon à enfermer.

Pourtant, les mots ne se vexèrent pas. Au contraire, ils martelèrent son crâne avec plus d'intensité, se faisant moins timides, moins réservés. Ils tournoyaient tranquillement autour de sa tête, rendant soudainement son quotidien plus supportable. Le visage rieur de Naruto se dessina sous ses paupières à demi-fermées et il sentit un agréable frisson hérisser toute la surface de sa peau. Alors c'était donc ça. Il était en train de composer une chanson stupide pour l'usuratonkachi pendant sa période d'isolement ? Voilà qui était romantique. Très romantique même.

_And how can I stand here with you  
>And not be moved by you<br>Would you tell me how could it be  
>Any better than this<em>

Avant même qu'il n'en prenne conscience, il fredonna hasardement ces paroles maladroites peuplant sa tête, essayant de leur donner un rythme, une intonation juste.

_You are the hope  
>That keeps me trusting<br>You are the light to my soul  
>You are my purpose<br>You're everything_

Au-dessus de sa tête, l'ampoule grésilla durant une seconde ou deux avant de s'éteindre. L'heure du couvre-feu était arrivée. Obscurité totale, silence complet. Les nuits s'étiraient lentement au goût de Sasuke. Il dormait d'un sommeil perturbé, l'esprit taraudé d'interrogations toutes plus angoissantes les unes que les autres. Mais, à peine la lumière éteinte, il devinait que cette nuit serait différente des précédentes. La musique se trouvait à ses côtés et il y trouvait un peu de réconfort. Elle lui tiendrait compagnie durant quelques heures au moins, comblerait sa solitude, avant de s'en aller. Si seulement il avait son cahier aux pages déjà entièrement noircies de textes hasardeux, il se serait empressé de coucher sur le papier les couples qui l'assaillaient.

Il plongea dans une légère somnolence, la tête pleine de mots maladroits et le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Paroles de la musique "Everything", Lifehouse.<p>

Bonsoir tout le monde,

J'aime bien ce petit chapitre même si tout n'est pas rose pour Sasuke. C'est enfin lancé pour Karin et Itachi =) c'est une partie que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, je ne sais pas comment l'idée du couple Karin/Itachi m'est venue mais c'est un couple avec lequel j'aime vraiment écrire dans cette fiction et j'espère que vous l'appréciez autant que moi =) Naruto et Sasuke ne se retrouveront pas avant le chapitre 17 alors il va falloir être patient =) le chapitre suivant sera transitoire je pense, il ne s'y passera pas grand-chose. Aussi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire le chapitre alors désolée s'il y a des fautes, des coquilles ou autre bémol =)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Ethrenne: Hellow =) hey oui, "aie" l'isolement est quelque chose d'horrible, personnellement je n'approuve pas ce genre de traitement mais bon... oui, la réaction de Sasuke est finalement très humaine. Neji est peut-être un gay refoulé comme So-Ichi de "The tyran who fall in love", va savoir x) enfin, je pense qu'il s'est fait beaucoup d'ennemis le pauvre, il faudra que je pense à écrire une histoire avec un Neji gentil un de ces jours. Naruto a voulu bien faire et a ignoré les recommandations de Sasuke =) ça partait d'une bonne intention même si... de rien, merci à toi de lire =)

Réponse à Tsukino: Coucou =) pourquoi tu le savais ? Parce que je suis réputée pour être un auteur sadique, peut-être x) c'est vrai que maintenant on peut se demander si Tsunade sera clémente envers Sasuke lors du procès =) mystère =) merci, c'est gentil, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise héhé =) tant que j'y suis, je réponds à ta review sur Le temps d'un été. Je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer mais c'est vrai que Le temps d'un été est tragique. Je n'ai vraiment aucun scrupule x)

Réponse à Nero-mikk: Coucou =) merci, contente que ce chapitre te plaise =) Verlaine était gay avec Rimbaud oui x) par contre je ne savais pas pour Chopin.

Réponse à Celine: Hello =) héhé mais il y'a de quoi être indignée. La réaction de Sasuke est en fait très humaine même si elle n'est pas forcément... "bonne". Dans de telles circonstances, Neji aussi devrait être puni mais il n'y a aucune preuve sur ce qu'a fait Neji =) Kabuto ? Méchant ? héhé tu jugeras au moment venu =) il ne va pas tarder à réapparaître d'ailleurs. Disons qu'à force d'isolement, on finit par péter des câbles parfois. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère que tu as aimé celui-ci =)

Réponse à Sur un air de musique 4ever: Kikou =) Sasuke sera-t-il libéré ? C'est une bonne question et je suis la seule à en connaître la réponse x)

Réponse à Mimi-chan: Coucou =) Naruto est un romantique dans l'âme x) je le fais toujours romantique, je sais pas pourquoi. Sasuke s'est contrôlé mais finalement, ça a pété x) Neji s'en est pris plein la tronche, je le plaindrais presque. L'isolement c'est moche oui et c'est dur en plus, je ne fais aucun cadeau à Sasuke x)

Réponse à Teemaya: Hellow =) oui, c'est vrai que ce chapitre est sombre, surtout pour Sasuke x) il trinque, le pauvre. Non mais ne t'en fais pas, pas de problème héhé =) tu as très bien fait de donner ton avis, ma fanfic et mon style sont loin d'être parfaits, je trouve normal qu'il y ait certaines choses critiquables et puis tout avis est bon à prendre =) c'est ça aussi publier sa fiction, c'est avoir les avis des lecteurs qui postent des reviews, les "critiques" sont aussi constructives que les reviews "positives". Disons que je devais placer le contexte dès le départ sinon, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour installer la relation de couple entre Naruto et Sasuke, en plus je ne leur ai pas donné des caractères super faciles à manipuler (surtout l'Uchiha XD). Ah d'accord =) bah je pense qu'après chacun a sa façon de réagir en fonction de sa personnalité, de son vécu, etc... moi j'ai choisi de donner ce type de défense à Naruto mais j'aurais pu lui donner le comportement inverse: haïr Minato. Dans les deux cas, je pense que ça reste une défense mais là, je prends deux extrêmes, bien sûr, il y a bien d'autres façons de réagir encore face à une même situation =) ah la complexité de l'être humain me fascinera toujours x) merci à toi et puis je suis contente qu'elle te plaise =) j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre =)

Réponse à Hikari-chan: Coucou =) j'ai adoré le début de ta review x) Neji a voulu saboter les chances de sortie de Sasuke, c'est pour ça qu'il l'a poussé à bout. Oui je suis cruelle, on me le dis souvent x) est-ce que Sasuke fera un an et demi au lieu de quatre mois ? Héhé mystère, seule Tsunade saura le dire x) réponse dans... cinq chapitres =) non je n'ai pas pu résister, y'avait trop de bonheur alors il fallait que je le gâche x) c'était plus fort que moi, gomen x) Kabuto sera-t-il méchant ? mouhahaha tu verras. Moi j'aime beaucoup Stephen King, j'ai pas mal de romans de lui mais "Coeurs perdus en Atlantide" est mon favori. Le lemon ne sera pas pour maintenant mais il y'en aura, don't worry x) J'adore aussi Three days grace, Queen un peu moins =) mais Nickelback reste le meilleur pour moi, Green Day aussi, ce sont mes groupes favoris. J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre =)

Bisous tout le monde =)


	18. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16.**

Ce samedi matin-là, Sasori dut faire preuve d'une force colossale pour s'extirper de son lit et Deidara, son compagnon depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, avait presque dû le jeter hors de la demeure conjugale afin qu'il se rende au centre IPPJ. Seul dans le local réservé aux éducateurs, debout face à l'une des fenêtres, il regardait sans réellement les voir les jeunes détenus en train de grimper à l'intérieur d'un fourgon de police qui les conduirait directement sur les lieux de leurs travaux d'intérêt général. Tandis que la petite camionnette bleue s'éloignait du centre, il portait à ses lèvres le gobelet en plastique rempli d'un café amer et froid qu'il absorba sans le savourer une seconde.

Ce qu'il pouvait détester son métier, parfois. Une semaine. Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Sasuke se trouvait en cellule d'isolement. Il était convenu qu'il sorte au cours de la matinée et Sasori appréhendait déjà son retour à la section D. Il fallait dire que Neji Hyûga avait quand même fini avec un nez cassé et deux côtes brisées. Un soupir lourd de sens franchit le barrage de ses lèvres et, dégoûté par l'insipidité du café, il jeta le gobelet à la poubelle.

Septembre venait de se terminer, laissant la place à octobre. Il ne restait plus que trois petits mois avant le procès de Sasuke. Avec l'incident de la semaine dernière, Sasori ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter cet instant autant qu'il l'attendait. La juge Tsunade s'était montrée sévère dans la définition du délai de mise en isolement de Sasuke. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que l'adolescent se trouvait en cellule d'isolement. Une semaine passée à broyer du noir et à ressasser les souvenirs douloureux au milieu d'une cellule étroite et particulièrement inhospitalière. De quoi le rendre encore plus agressif ou plus résigné.

Souvent, de multiples questions martelaient sa tête. Il se demandait si son métier en valait la peine, s'il parvenait réellement à aider les jeunes, à les sortir de leur condition. Moult fois il avait songé à démissionner, à se ranger dans un métier plus calme, moins stressant. Mais il n'y arrivait jamais. Il n'arrivait jamais à quitter ce centre, à quitter ces adolescents qui, sous leurs airs durs et parfois provocateurs, se révélaient incroyablement attachants. Machinalement, Sasori s'approcha de la machine à café afin de se remplir un autre gobelet qu'il devinait tout aussi imbuvable que le précédent.

Une bouffée de nostalgie partit à l'assaut de son esprit alors qu'il se remémorait ses années estudiantines avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Les professeurs ne cessaient de répéter aux futurs éducateurs spécialisés qu'une fois sur le terrain, ils devraient faire de leur mieux et qu'ils ne pourraient pas aider tout le monde, que certains jeunes demeuraient hermétiques à toute procédure de soutien et de guidance. Mais quand on est jeune avec un diplôme sous le bras et la tête pleine de projets novateurs, on a envie de refaire le monde à sa façon, le fantasme du saveur devenant tentant. Sasori soupira, soudainement triste. Dix ans après, il n'avait pas refait le monde. Dix ans après, il avait connu plus de jeunes ayant fini au cimetière ou en prison que de jeunes en bonnes conditions de réinsertion. Dix ans après, il n'était toujours pas immunisé contre la souffrance qu'engendre l'impuissance.

De par sa longue expérience, le rouquin savait que le plus difficile pour les jeunes n'était pas de rentrer à l'IPPJ. Le plus dur était d'en sortir, de faire à nouveau face à la rue et à ses pièges, de tourner le dos à des amis qui n'en sont pas vraiment, de refuser les plaisirs mortels offerts par la drogue et l'alcool, de s'accrocher à un avenir flottant et incertain, de s'efforcer d'y croire alors qu'on a parfois rien ni personne pour nous soutenir. Se reconstruire une nouvelle identité, affronter de nouveau son reflet dans le miroir et apprendre à l'apprécier, rencontrer les victimes, créer d'autres relations avec sa famille, respecter des règles qui n'existaient pas auparavant. Devenir « autre ». Emprunter un chemin inconnu en craignant de se perdre, abandonner ses anciens repères et s'en créer de nouveaux.

Un travail laborieux qui nécessite parfois toute une vie.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, brisant le calme régnant jusqu'alors. Un air mécontent sur le visage, Karin fit irruption dans la pièce. Perplexe, Sasori fronça les sourcils cependant qu'elle se plantait devant lui, mains sur les hanches et yeux pétillants de colère.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid, je viens tout juste d'apprendre que Sasuke se trouve en isolement ! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'a rien dit ?

Sasori ne répondit pas, se contentant simplement de hausser les épaules d'un air désinvolte avant de détailler d'un œil méfiant le liquide brunâtre gisant dans son gobelet en plastique.

-Rectification : pourquoi est-ce que _vous_ ne m'avez rien dit ? répéta Karin.

-Parce que vous n'auriez rien pu faire, lâcha-t-il d'une voix morne.

Il y eut un silence.

-D'ailleurs, reprit Sasori, il n'y avait rien à faire.

-Quoi ? s'interloqua la rouquine.

Karin écarta les bras en signe d'incompréhension et leva les yeux au ciel, dépitée par tant de fatalisme. Sasori planta dans le sien un regard empreint d'un mélange de colère et de peine immuable.

-Sasuke a fait une bêtise, dit-il d'un ton déterminé. D'accord, je conçois que Neji Hyûga est un vrai petit branleur qui passe son temps à emmerder le monde, dont moi. Même si Sasuke n'en a jamais parlé, je sais très bien que Hyûga passe la plupart de son temps à le provoquer. Mais Sasuke l'a frappé et ce comportement est intolérable ici. Lui donner raison et le défendre à tout bout de champ, ce n'est pas l'aider, Karin. Si on adopte une position laxiste par rapport à ce genre de chose, il recommencera et au final, il passera toute sa vie derrière les barreaux d'une prison. Vous voyez, moi je veux à tout prix que ce gamin réussisse sa vie, qu'il prenne une revanche sur elle, je veux qu'il s'en sorte. Et pour qu'il s'en sorte, nous devons nous montrer justes, rester ouverts mais le remettre à sa place lorsqu'il le faut.

Karin ne put retenir un rire mesquin.

-Vous me parlez de justice mais qu'en est-il de Neji Hyûga, hein ? rétorqua-t-elle, si nous devons être justes, alors Neji aussi mérite une punition.

-Sous quel motif ?

-Excusez-moi ?

Sasori croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Eh bien oui, je vous demande sur quoi vous vous fondez pour affirmer que Neji Hyûga a fait quelque chose de mal, expliqua-t-il d'un ton calme. Après tout, c'est Sasuke qui l'a frappé. Moi, j'ai vu Sasuke le rouer de coups. Rien d'autre.

La bouche de Karin s'ouvrit puis se referma tout aussi vite. Ses joues se marbrèrent de rouge et, confuse, elle rajusta ses lunettes le long de son nez aquilin. Cela lui brûlerait la gorge de l'admettre mais Sasori avait entièrement raison. Selon elle, l'isolement était une méthode barbare et grotesque mais, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle pouvait rendre service à Sasuke s'il prenait le temps –quelle ironie- de réfléchir à ses actes. Néanmoins, elle baissa les yeux, affligée.

-Ma… mais… bafouilla-t-elle.

-Je sais, coupa Sasori, ça me fait mal aussi de le savoir dans cette foutue cellule mais c'est comme ça. Je connais Sasuke presque aussi bien que vous, je n'ai aucun doute sur sa gentillesse mais nous ne pouvons rien faire, Karin.

_Comme d'habitude_, songea-t-elle en se mordillant la langue afin de ne pas cracher le fond de sa pensée. Tout de même, Sasori pouvait bien lui conter les bienfaits de la justice, elle n'approuvait pas cette méthode ancestrale de mise en isolement. Au départ, les cellules d'isolement ne constituaient pas des cellules de punition. Au contraire, elles étaient prévues pour accueillir les adolescents qui se montraient menaçants, agressaient physiquement autrui ou entraient en crise. En général, les jeunes n'y restaient que quelques heures ou une journée, le temps qu'ils recouvrent leurs esprits. Cependant, une semaine restait un délai beaucoup trop sévère au goût de Karin, presque inacceptable.

-Au fait, demanda Sasori, comment avez-vous su pour Sasuke ?

Karin garda le silence mais ses joues s'empourprèrent bêtement. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas dire à son collègue qu'elle l'avait appris par Itachi qui s'était rendu la veille au centre IPPJ, Itachi Uchiha le frère de Sasuke avec lequel elle avait passé la nuit récemment. Non, elle ne pouvait résolument pas le lui dire. Sasori respecta sa réserve, se contentant d'esquisser un sourire amusé devant sa mine embarrassée.

-Et _lui _? la relança-t-il, qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ?

Les yeux de Karoin s'exorbitèrent d'au moins cinq millimètres derrière ses lunettes noires. Elle s'étouffa avec sa salive et fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux, ce qui fit ricaner Sasori.

-Je vous ai vus en ville l'autre soir, expliqua-t-il. Vous étiez mignons. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne dirais rien.

Elle ne releva pas mais lui en fut profondément reconnaissante. Si la direction apprenait sa relation avec Itachi, le frère d'un des détenus, elle risquait d'avoir de sérieux ennuis. Elle n'était pas sensée entretenir une relation autre que professionnelle avec ses patients ainsi qu'avec leur famille. Décidemment, l'amour rendait vraiment idiot. Néanmoins, elle parvint tant bien que mal à reprendre contenance et à soutenir le regard amusé de son collègue. Elle lui expliqua qu'Itachi avait mal réagi. Très mal réagi même puisqu'il avait menacé de téléphoner au directeur du centre IPPJ, ne comprenant pas la raison pour laquelle son petit-frère adoré se trouvait en cellule d'isolement, pareil à un vulgaire animal en cage. Heureusement, d'un tempérament plus mesuré, Karin avait réussi à le convaincre de ne pas faire cette bêtise, cela risquant d'empirer les choses plus que de les arranger.

-Rassurez-vous, souffla Sasori d'une voix douce, il est prévu que Sasuke sorte aujourd'hui.

Karin lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

-Heureusement, ça fait déjà une semaine qu'il y est, siffla-t-elle.

-C'est la juge Tsunade qui a décidé de ce délai alors prenez-vous en à elle, pas à moi.

Karin n'essaya même pas de rétorquer, vaincue. Sasori avait du répondant, aujourd'hui. Lui qui connaissait la valeur du silence possédait pourtant une langue bien prétentieuse. En poussant un soupir, la rouquine tourna les talons, prétextant qu'une tonne de paperasse l'attendait sur son bureau et quitta la pièce, les épaules voûtées et le regard assassin. Sasori pourrait se vanter d'être la cause de sa mauvaise humeur. Quiconque oserait lui chercher des noises aujourd'hui s'en souviendrait longtemps, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

-Sacrée Karin, gloussa Sasori avant de terminer son café.

Il jeta son gobelet vide à la poubelle et quitta le local d'un pas lourd. Il se planta dans le couloir, mains sur les hanches et yeux fatigués. Quelques portes de chambres se trouvaient entrouvertes et il pouvait apercevoir certains jeunes occupés à lire ou à écrire à leur famille. D'autres encore rêvassaient, allongés sur leur lit ou assis face à la fenêtre. Sasori soupira, savourant le calme inhabituel régnant dans la section D. Somme tout, c'était samedi pour tout le monde.

Soudain, une porte claqua, ébréchant le silence régnant jusqu'alors. Sasuke apparut sous le regard de Sasori, Zabuza sur les talons. Le cœur du rouquin bondit subitement et il ne put réprimer un long soupir de soulagement. Savoir Sasuke hors de cette fichue cellule lui faisait un bien indescriptible.

-Ah… le voilà enfin sorti, lâcha-t-il spontanément.

Avec un sourire frisant le sadisme, Zabuza resserra sa poigne de fer autour de la nuque de Sasuke qui ne broncha pas.

-L'isolement, rien de tel pour calmer les caïds comme lui, siffla-t-il d'un ton persifleur. Il faut les mater, ces gamins-là !

Sasori ne releva pas mais n'en pensa pas moins. Il baissa des yeux pleins d'une authentique compassion vers Sasuke qui, le regard perdu dans le vide et les traits tendus, semblait épuisé. Ah ça, pour être maté, il était maté ! Il ne bronchait même plus. Possédait-il encore une once d'émotion, au moins ? Rien n'était moins sûr à cet instant. Sasuke semblait à mille lieues de cette réalité accablante. Ses cristallins injectés de sang et ses joues rongées par de larges cernes violacées témoignaient de ses nuits d'insomnie. Une mine inquiète sur le visage, Sasori s'approcha de lui et posa une main amicale sur son épaule. À son grand soulagement, l'adolescent s'anima un peu.

-Sasuke ? Ca va ? s'enquit-il.

-Je vais bien, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.

Les doigts de Sasori pressèrent son épaule. Si sa bouche clamait que tout allait pour le mieux, son corps hurlait le contraire. Il avait maigri et flottait un peu dans ses vêtements. Son teint livide pourrait laisser croire qu'il était tombé malade. Sasuke était dans un piteux état et faisait peine à voir. Effectivement, le verdict de Tsunade s'était avéré sévère. Peut-être même trop sévère. Il songea qu'il valait mieux tenir Karin éloigné de Sasuke pour l'instant, sous peine de déclencher en elle une colère noire. Connaissant le caractère affirmé de la jeune psychologue, elle ne manquerait pas de taper un scandale digne de ce nom dans le bureau de la juge.

Sous le regard impuissant de Sasori, Zabuza conduisit Sasuke à sa chambre.

Quitter une cellule pour une autre et en être heureux. Etrange.

XxXx

Installé à l'ombre d'un arbre, écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, Naruto Uzumaki essayait de résoudre ses exercices de chimie. Il faisait de son mieux mais il semblait que ces interminables formules resteraient à jamais un mystère pour son cerveau. Il fallait dire qu'il devait rendre son devoir lundi et qu'il n'était nulle part. Irrité par toutes ces formules incompréhensibles, il mordilla son crayon et fronça les sourcils.

Le vent souffla doucement et ébouriffa davantage sa chevelure blonde. En poussant un soupir lourd de désespoir, il railla une nouvelle fois les réponses qu'il avait griffonnées dans son cahier. Puis, accablé, il referma son cours et le fourra dans son sac avant de se laisser tomber sur l'herbe douce. Offrant son visage au timide soleil d'octobre, il ferma les yeux, le cœur étonnement léger. Nous étions samedi après-midi. Naruto avait décidé de se rendre au parc situé à quelques rues de chez lui afin de travailler sa chimie. En vain. S'allonger au soleil, les oreilles bourdonnantes de rock'n'roll s'avérait nettement plus tentant.

Il recopierait rapidement les réponses de Kiba, bien qu'il ne soit pas certain de la véracité desdites réponses. Kiba était encore plus nul que lui en sciences mais au moins, il avait Hinata sous le coude. En effet, la petite-amie de l'Inuzuka projetait de devenir biologiste et obtenait de très bonnes notes dans toutes les matières dans l'espoir d'obtenir une bourse pour l'université de Tokyo. Avec un peu de chance, Kiba aurait lui-même copié les réponses d'Hinata et de ce fait, Naruto n'aurait plus à s'en faire. A cette idée, le blondinet ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise, préférant de loin l'oisiveté à l'exercice intellectuel intense.

Machinalement, il sortit de sa poche la brochure que Sakura lui avait donnée quelques mois auparavant et qui depuis ne le quittait plus. Rêveur, il contempla d'un œil brillant les photographies des salles de danse et de chant du Conservatoire d'Osaka. Son cœur rata un battement. Il se trouvait en dernière année secondaire et s'il travaillait d'arrache-pied –ce qui était plutôt mal parti- il obtiendrait son diplôme et pourrait enfin passer l'examen d'entrée du Conservatoire. Les mathématiques, les sciences dures, le japonais, l'anglais, la géographie ou encore l'histoire ne faisaient partie de ses points forts, bien au contraire. Il se fichait comme d'une guigne de ces matières incompréhensibles et hautement ennuyeuses. Ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était chanter. Chanter jusqu'à s'en exploser la voix, jouer du piano jusqu'à s'en faire saigner les doigts. Il ne désirait rien d'autre. Chanter, jouer du piano…

… et Sasuke. Un voile noir assombrit son regard. Sasuke n'était pas venu à la chorale, cette semaine et il en ignorait la raison. Il avait songé à se rendre à l'IPPJ afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien mais Sasuke lui avait formellement interdit de revenir. N'ayant aucune envie de se faire passer un savon par son petit-ami, il avait bien vite abandonné cette idée. Depuis, une multitude de questions peuplaient sa tête. Il n'avait de cesse de se demander si quelque chose était arrivé à Sasuke et surtout, si cela avait un rapport avec sa visite. Depuis le mois de juillet, le brun ne loupait pas une seule répétition, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Kurenai ne semblait pas disposer de plus d'informations. Le centre de détention ne l'avait apparemment pas contactée.

Sasuke et ses mystères. Sasuke était lui-même un mystère, une énigme que le blondinet ne se lasserait jamais de déchiffrer. Pourtant, il avait la désagréable impression que même une vie entière ne serait pas suffisante pour cerner Sasuke. Au fond, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de son petit-ami. Juste le strict minimum. Les seuls instants passés ensemble se résumaient aux cours de chant et aux embrassades furtives dans les toilettes de la chorale. Malgré tout, ce qu'il ressentait pour lui frisait le passionnel. Il l'aimait certainement comme il n'avait encore jamais aimé personne. Quelle cruauté de vivre son premier d'une manière aussi minable, aussi difficile.

Parfois, il s'étonnait à s'interroger sur le sens de leur relation. Il se demandait si, une fois dehors, Sasuke ne serait pas attiré par d'autres bras, s'il ne se lasserait pas de lui et de ses musiques au romantisme sirupeux. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le ténébreux ne laissaient aucun doute mais l'envie de vivre pleinement leur relation le titillait dangereusement. Parfois, il se sentait presque prêt à attraper Sasuke par le bras et à s'enfuir de Tokyo, à s'enfuir du Japon même, pour que jamais personne ne les retrouve. Encore trois mois et demi. Peut-être.

Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux, en proie à une tristesse soudaine. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus senti si seul. Loin de Sasuke, il avait l'impression d'être incomplet. En plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait le contacter à distance, par téléphone ou messagerie instantanée. Alors il faisait de son mieux pour contenir son désir de franchir les portes de l'IPPJ, attendant avec une impatience non dissimulée les jours où Sasuke se rendait à la chorale, comblant son absence en parlant de lui à Sakura et à Kiba, leur racontant combien il savait se montrer tendre et attentionné derrière ses airs forts.

L'alizé d'octobre effleura son visage et hérissa toute la surface de sa peau mate. Le sourire de Sasuke se dessina sous ses paupières closes, accélérant les battements de son cœur. Souvent, il se demandait combien de personnes connaissaient cette facette douce et aimante de Sasuke. Il se plaisait à croire qu'il demeurait le seul à avoir goûté à ses baisers, à entendre ses mots d'amour, à connaître la chaleur singulière de ses étreintes. Certes, le blondinet avait aimé avant Sasuke mais ces amours passés lui semblaient fades et dépourvus de fantaisie. Ce qu'il y avait entre lui et Sasuke était différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors. L'intensité de ses sentiments ne possédait pas de nom. Et parce qu'il l'aimait tant, la peur de le perdre un jour l'obsédait littéralement.

Une voix féminine et criarde le tira de ses pensées sombres.

-Hey Naruto !

Il se redressa sur les coudes pour apercevoir Sakura, Sai, Kiba et Hinata avancer vers lui, tout sourire. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses lui adressait de grands signes de main, radieuse_. _Deux couples s'approchaient, trimbalant avec eux leur bonheur insouciant et leurs promesses éternelles. Naruto soupira, blasé, avant d'éteindre son Ipod et de le fourrer dans la poche de sa veste. Les quatre amis se laissèrent tomber à ses côtés.

Naruto s'efforça d'adopter un air détaché, refoulant sa peine. En écoutant d'une oreille distraite les imbécilités déblatérées par Kiba, il leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un bleu dépourvu de nuages. Remarquant la brochure du Conservatoire qui gisait sur ses genoux, Sakura s'exclama :

-Finalement, Naruto, tu comptes faire quoi pour Osaka ?

Sans quitter le ciel des yeux, le blond sourit gentiment.

-Je vais passer le concours d'entrée l'an prochain, expliqua-t-il, ma mère tient absolument à ce que j'obtienne mon diplôme avant de me laisser me présenter au Conservatoire.

-Et elle a bien raison, approuva Kiba. C'est vrai quoi, si jamais tu te plantes…

Une mine renfrognée se peignit sur le visage du blondinet qui assassina son ami du regard.

-Merci pour ce bel encouragement.

Kiba se contenta de glousser stupidement. Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, dépité par l'idiotie de son ami d'enfance. Ses amis donnaient un peu de couleur à sa vie, éloignaient ses ressassements douloureux. Evidemment, ils ne parvenaient pas à combler le vide que l'absence de Sasuke créait au creux de sa poitrine mais ils le rendaient plus supportable. Et c'était bien assez. Le regard brillant et le cœur plus léger, il les détailla un par un, passant en revue ce qui faisait d'eux des êtres uniques à ses yeux.

Le caractère impulsif et énergique de Kiba semblait s'assagir en présence d'Hinata. Naruto s'émerveillait à le voir si doux et attentionné avec la jeune fille qu'il aimait bien plus qu'il ne le montrait. Hinata avait longtemps aimé le blondinet dans le plus grand des secrets jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne son homosexualité. Depuis ce jour, Kiba demeurait l'unique possesseur de son cœur et cela lui convenait très bien. Si Sakura était passionnée de musique, Sai adorait la peinture. Son plus grand rêve ? Ouvrir sa propre galerie artistique. Sai et Sakura étaient faits pour se trouver et d'ailleurs, personne n'avait été vraiment surpris d'apprendre leur relation. Les blagues vaseuses et indélicates de Sai mettaient souvent à l'épreuve le tempérament susceptible de Sakura mais leurs disputes, à l'instar de celles de Temari et Shikamaru, ne duraient jamais bien longtemps.

Un sourire béat s'inscrivit sur le visage de Naruto tandis que Kiba jouait avec une mèche de cheveux noir appartenant à Hinata. Il avait tellement hâte que Sasuke soit libre. Dès lors, ils pourraient faire des sorties tous les six, chacun tenant la main de l'être aimé. Marcher dans la rue et tenir la main de Sasuke serait sans nul doute quelque chose de merveilleux. Quelque chose de cruellement banal mais tellement convoité que cela prenait un sens nouveau aux yeux de Naruto. Tout comme aller au cinéma ou au restaurant, par exemple. Des choses que ses amis exécutaient tous les jours ou presque mais qui lui étaient pour l'instant inaccessibles.

-Est-ce que tu sais déjà quelle chanson tu vas interpréter à l'examen d'entrée ? demanda Hinata.

Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit pendant que son regard brillait d'un nouvel éclat.

-Bien sûr. Je chanterai _Imagine_.

Tous sourirent sans dire un mot de plus, connaissant parfaitement la signification de cette chanson pour Naruto. _Imagine_ représentait mille et unes choses à travers ces yeux d'un bleu profond et limpide. Elle représentait Sasuke et l'amour qu'ils entretenaient à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elle représentait leurs confessions, leurs sourires et leurs larmes. Elle représentait le dur parcours accompli par Sasuke pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Elle représentait le début de leur relation, le passage de la haine à l'amitié, puis finalement de l'amitié à l'amour, bien qu'au fond de lui, Naruto savait pertinemment que leur amitié n'avait jamais été rien de plus qu'un amour déguisé. Oui, il chanterait _Imagine_. Il la chanterait pour Sasuke, au nom de Sasuke. Parce qu'il y avait tant de Sasuke dans ses paroles, tant de Sasuke dans son rythme.

Parce qu'elle incarnait Sasuke, tout simplement, et que Sasuke habitait ses pensées constamment. Comment pourrait-il interpréter une autre chanson ?

Le silence inhabituel qui planait dans l'air ramena Naruto à la réalité. En effet, lorsque Kiba et Sakura se trouvaient ensemble, il était impossible d'avoir une seconde de répit tant ils ne cessaient de jacasser pour ne rien dire, l'un racontant des histoires cochonnes ou des blagues stupides, l'autre rapportant les potins du coin ou se plaignant de son petit-ami. Naruto n'était pas du genre discret mais pourtant, il semblait que ses amis l'oubliaient littéralement. Un bisou par-ci, un « je t'aime » par-là. Et hop, on se bécote, on s'embrasse, on minaude en n'ayant aucune compassion pour le pauvre blondinet esseulé. Agacé, Naruto détourna le regard et arracha quelques petites touffes d'herbe, comme si elle était responsable de son malheur. Cependant, même s'il ne les voyait plus, il entendait aisément le bruit de leurs lèvres qui s'entrechoquaient et leurs ricanements niais.

-Dîtes, intervint-il soudainement, est-ce que je peux vous demander une faveur ?

Sakura haussa les sourcils.

-Oui bien sûr, répondit-elle.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de tous vous tripoter devant moi ? Sérieux, on se croirait à une orgie ici.

Amusé par la mauvaise humeur de son ami d'enfance, Kiba ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds, lui arrachant un grognement mécontent.

-Fais pas l'innocent, je suis sûr que toi et Sasuke faîtes bien pire dans les toilettes de la chorale, le taquina-t-il.

-Oh lâche-moi, toi l'artiste raté ! bougonna Naruto en se dégageant de son étreinte.

-Quoi ? Comment tu m'as appelé, blondinette écervelée ?

Faussement vexé, Kiba lui sauta dessus sans aucune délicatesse, lui coupant le souffle. Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, dépassée par l'étendue de leur gaminerie. Hilare, Kiba trouva amusant de faire manger des marguerites à Naruto qui commença à le chatouiller pour le faire cesser.

-Tout le monde nous regarde, fit remarquer Sai.

-Normal, avec ces deux attardés, répliqua Sakura en pointant un index accusateur sur les deux garçons occupés à se chamailler.

Hinata, elle, ne broncha pas et se contenta simplement de pouffer discrètement. Entre Naruto et Kiba, cela avait toujours été comme ça. Ils avaient grandi ensemble et se vouaient une confiance aveugle. Essoufflés d'avoir tant ri, les deux garçons époussetèrent leurs vêtements. Kiba tentait de récupérer une respiration normale tandis que Naruto recrachait les restes de fleurs coincés entre ses dents. Un après-midi parmi tant d'autres. Le blondinet en oublierait presque sa tristesse intérieure.

Un marchand ambulant vendait des smoothies frais à quelques mètres d'eux seulement. Assoiffé, Naruto se leva et proposa d'en rapporter pour tout le monde. Bienveillante, Hinata décida de l'accompagner, jugeant que seul, il ne parviendrait pas à tout porter. Et c'est ainsi que les deux adolescents s'approchèrent du vendeur et commandèrent cinq smoothie. Les prunelles céruléennes de Naruto s'attardèrent sur Hinata. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il songea à ce jeune homme étrange qui était entré dans la salle des visites du centre IPPJ, le jour où il avait été voir Sasuke. Il ressemblait énormément à sa jeune amie. Pendant que le vieil homme préparait les boissons fraîches, Naruto profita de cet instant d'intimité pour lui faire part de ses interrogations.

-Dis Hinata… puis-je te poser une question ?

Intriguée, la jeune fille l'interrogea du regard.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle.

Mal à l'aise, Naruto baissa les yeux, contemplant le smoothie fraise-banane que le vendeur venait de lui donner. Hinata, elle, avait opté pour la saveur lait de soja-mangue.

-Eh bien… tu sais, la dernière fois j'ai rendu visite à Sasuke au centre IPPJ, expliqua-t-il. J'ai vu un type qui te ressemblait vachement. Il avait les mêmes yeux que toi… est-ce qu'un membre de ta famille se trouve en détention, Hinata ?

L'intéressée détourna subitement le regard. Des larmes tièdes mouillèrent ses yeux tandis que ses joues marbrées de rouge trahissaient son anxiété. Neji Hyûga était un sujet tabou pour la noble famille Hyûga. Il était le vilain petit canard, le délinquant parmi les diplômés d'université et les hommes d'affaire du clan. Dans la famille d'Hinata, personne ne parlait de Neji, à tel point qu'on pourrait croire qu'il n'existait pas à leurs yeux. C'était d'ailleurs le cas. Il n'existait pas pour eux. Il ne représentait qu'un fardeau parmi tant d'autres. Un grain de sable au beau milieu d'un désert. Il ne valait strictement rien à leurs yeux et tant qu'il se trouvait enfermé, eux avaient la paix et leur image s'en portait mieux. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre : le marchand leur tendit les trois derniers smoothie. Naruto paya et tous deux firent demi-tour afin de rejoindre les trois autres restés à l'ombre.

Le regard du blondinet ne quittait pas Hinata. Les doigts de cette dernière étreignaient fortement le gobelet plein d'un liquide vert pâle et froid, à tel point qu'ils en devinrent blancs. En sirotant son smoothie, Naruto attendait une réponse, patient, même si le teint blême de l'adolescente le laissait deviner qu'il venait de percuter une corde sensible.

-Je… je suis désolée, Naruto, murmura-t-elle finalement, mais je ne peux pas t'en parler. D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens pas très bien de cette histoire, j'étais très petite à l'époque… lorsque ma tante est…

Elle marqua une courte pause durant laquelle elle tenta de reprendre contenance.

-Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu as rencontré mon cousin, Neji.

Naruto ne put masquer son étonnement.

-Alors ce type est ton cousin ? Eh ben…

Hinata accéléra le pas et s'efforça d'afficher un sourire rayonnant cependant qu'elle tendait le smoothie goût ananas-banane à Kiba qui la remercia d'un doux baiser. Naruto n'insista pas, comprenant aisément les craintes d'Hinata. La noble famille Hyûga était réputée pour sa droiture et ses bonnes manières. Il n'était donc pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi mentionner le nom de « Neji » était tabou. Insouciants, Sakura et Sai se ruèrent sur leurs smoothies goût fraise-framboise.

Et l'après-midi s'écoula lentement. Ils papotèrent jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Et quand vint le moment de se quitter, Naruto sentit un pincement aigu transpercer son cœur. Les quitter pour retourner dans sa solitude ne l'enchantait guère. Avant de s'en aller, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Hinata. Les yeux perdus dans le vague et l'air soucieux, la jeune fille semblait ailleurs, comme plongée dans un passé qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Mais qu'avait donc bien pu faire ce Neji Hyûga pour qu'elle se réfugie dans un silence que même Kiba ne parvenait à interpréter ?

* * *

><p>Bonsoir fidèles lecteurs,<p>

Tout d'abord, une petite explication concernant la procédure de mise en isolement dans une IPPJ section fermée =) en fait, le juge de la jeunesse doit être prévenu immédiatement de la décision de placer le jeune en isolement car c'est le juge qui décide du temps que le jeune passera en isolement, ce ne sont pas les éducateurs. La durée maximale d'isolement pour les mineurs est de 15 jours. Je pense quand même avoir un peu abusé par contre pour ce qui est du délai parce qu'en réalité, les jeunes n'y restent qu'une poignée d'heures ou alors un jour ou deux mais rarement plus. Cependant, si j'ai laissé Sasuke y rester longtemps, c'était pour qu'il puisse écrire sa chanson. Eh oui, ma cruauté est sans limites... tant de souffrance pour une chanson. Ensuite, je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, je réalise à quel point je suis peu douée lorsque j'écris un chapitre transitoire. En plus, je n'aime pas la fin mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrivais pas à la formuler comme je le voulais. Le chapitre suivant sera, je pense, plus sympa. Naruto et Sasuke se reverront, Neji reviendra de l'infirmerie et vous en apprendrez plus sur Kabuto. Il va aussi se rapprocher un peu de Sasuke, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, ça vous verrez bien plus tard. Tant que j'y suis dans les révélations, dans le chapitre suivant, Sasuke sera également confronté à un autre problème. Autant vous dire que le chapitre 17 sera assez long =)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Ethrenne: Hellow =) pas de problème, j'essaie toujours de poster un chapitre par semaine et en ce moment, je ne connais pas de panne d'inspiration donc j'arrive à le faire =) surtout qu'avec seulement quatre cours par semaine, on a plus de temps pour soi x) contente que le chapitre t'ai plu en tout cas =) je pense par contre que ça va s'accélérer d'un coup. Moi non plus je n'avais jamais pensé au couple Karin/Itachi, je sais pas d'où ça m'est venu x) une lubie d'auteur. Oui c'est certain, quand les ados font une crise, les mettre en isolement quelques heures pour qu'ils se calment, je suis bien d'accord car ils peuvent être dangereux mais je n'approuve pas particulièrement de les laisser en isolement genre une semaine quoi mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est rare que ce délai soit appliqué pour les mineurs =) moi aussi j'aime Neji dans le manga mais je ne voyais personne d'autre à qui attribuer ce rôle, pourtant j'aurais tout autant pu mettre Zabuza... mais non, Neji x)

Réponse à Sur un air de musique 4ever: Coucou =) ah ce pseudo me fera toujours rire x) euh non je ne vous donne pas la réponse, pas encore, faudra attendre le chapitre 19 pour ça x) Naruto s'inquiète oui, comme tu as pu le voir =)

Réponse à Slyman: Hellow =) ah oui ? Moi aussi j'apprécie Itachi mais mes persos préférés sont Gaara, Kiba et Hinata. Sinon oui, j'ai fait d'Itachi un homme vraiment fun, je l'aime bien aussi =)

Réponse à Tsukino: Salut =) ralala quand même, c'est dur à croire mais je n'aime pas faire pleurer les gens x) j'admire beaucoup Sasuke aussi dans cette fiction, je le trouve très humain en fait. Je suis contente si le chapitre t'a plu, merci =) la vie privée de Sasori ? x) euh oui pourquoi pas, j'y penserai =)

Réponse à Orihime: Coucou =) héhé la folie est proche mais Sasuke ne l'est pas encore =) est-ce que Sasuke aura quand même le droit de sortir malgré son séjour en isolement ? C'est la question que tout le monde se pose =) mystère. Pour ce qui est de Naruto, Sasuke le reverra au chapitre suivant =) Karin a un tempérament fort, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je trouve que ce caractère un peu excentrique lui va assez bien =) mouhahaha Kabuto... il apparaîtra au chapitre suivant =) par contre son rôle véritable apparaîtra plus tard, si j'en dis plus je risque de spoiler donc je préfère me taire et tu verras le moment venu =)

Réponse à Teemaya: Coucou =) héhé je trouve aussi. Sasuke est sorti de l'isolement, ça y'est =) mais ce n'est pas évident de se retrouver seul et enfermé comme ça, c'est sûr. La torture psychologique ça marche toujours très bien, hélas.

Réponse à Celine: Hello =) merci, je suis contente que la partie "RDV" te plaise, j'ai aimé l'écrire =) Kabuto reviendra au chapitre 17 mais quant au rôle véritable que je lui ai réservé, ce sera pour plus tard =) je pense que Sasuke n'a plus grand-chose à faire en IPPJ non plus mais bon Tsunade sera peut-être sévère avec lui avec ce qu'il a fait... Pour ce qui est de Neji, tu verras au chapitre suivant =)

Réponse à Clia: Salut =) héhé merci, j'me suis éclatée à écrire le RDV x) mdr donner Neji aux lions ? Pourquoi tant de haine, je me le demande x) non mais Neji n'a pas eu une vie facile même si ça ne justifie rien. Non Kabuto n'est pas un espion, je te rassure lol x) tu sauras ce qu'il a fait dans le chapitre suivant x) Naruto est classe, je veux le même pour Noel. Non, je ne suis pas fan de ce genre de Sasuke =) à part pour les lemon, je n'accorde pas d'importance au seme ou au uke. C'est pas parce qu'on est uke qu'on est faible et fragile, de même, les seme ne sont pas obligatoirement des masses de muscles obsédées par le sexe =) c'est pour ça, je fais rarement des personnages "méchants" sans raison car je ne pense pas qu'on puisse être "méchant" pour le plaisir =) ou alors c'est pathologique mais c'est autre chose x) Haha mais j'aime vous faire mariner moi, c'est là tout mon plaisir =) mystère pour ce qui est du futur de Sasuke... et pardon de t'avoir fait pleurer =(

Réponse à Mimi-chan: Coucou =) héhé nouveaux fans de ItaKarin x) Sasuke est sorti =)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et à bientôt j'espère =)


	19. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17.**

Ce mardi après-midi-là, lorsque Sasuke poussa la porte du local de chant, il fut accueillit par un Naruto hystérique. Heureux de le revoir enfin, le blondinet lui sauta littéralement au cou, couvrant ses joues de baisers tendres et discrets, murmurant des mots doux au creux de son oreille. Sasuke s'était contenté de l'enlacer, un sourire sur les lèvres, nullement dérangé par les regards surpris des autres membres de la chorale et de Sasori.

Cependant, leur étreinte fut de courte durée, comme à chaque fois. Le blond s'était alors planté devant lui, une mine perplexe sur le visage. Instant redouté par Sasuke. Il devait fournir des explications et bien qu'il avait eu trois jours pour concocter une excuse digne de ce nom, mentir correctement ne faisait pas partie de ses défauts.

-Sasuke, j'étais inquiet, souffla Naruto. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu la semaine dernière ?

Peu fier de son comportement, il ne put se résoudre à soutenir le regard de Naruto.

-J'étais malade, dit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait convainquant.

Sasori lui jeta un regard plein de reproches mais garda le silence, à son grand soulagement. Sans dire un mot de plus, Sasuke s'éloigna du rouquin et s'installa sur une chaise. Tout sourire, Naruto s'assis à ses côtés. Insouciant, le blondinet commença à lui raconter les péripéties auxquelles il avait dû faire face au cours de la semaine. Depuis plusieurs jours, de fortes pluies ravageaient Tokyo et il eut l'agréable surprise de découvrir sa cave remplie d'une eau glaciale et sombre. Sa mère et lui passèrent l'après-midi entier à écoper. Ensuite, il se plaignit de la tonne de travail dont les professeurs l'affligèrent. Dissertation, devoir de mathématiques, travail de recherche à effectuer pour le cours d'histoire… autant dire que l'année scolaire débutait merveilleusement.

Sasuke l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, l'esprit ailleurs. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il était sorti de sa misérable cellule d'isolement mais son esprit semblait s'y trouver encore, comme accroché à ce triste souvenir. À chaque fois qu'il songeait aux jours difficiles passés entre ces quatre murs imperturbables, un étrange malaise prenait possession de lui. Une boule nouait sa gorge et une chape de douleur lui tombait sur le cœur alors qu'il repensait à cette crainte sans nom qui l'avait habité pendant toute la durée de son séjour en isolement. Bien souvent, il fut paralysé par la peur ne plus jamais revoir le doux visage de Naruto. Naturellement, maintenant qu'il se trouvait en face de l'usuratonkachi, cette peur semblait ridicule, presque risible mais elle avait été la source de nombreuses insomnies.

-Oh Sasuke, tu m'écoutes ? râla Naruto.

Brusquement ramené à la réalité, Sasuke sursauta sur sa chaise. Il ne put retenir un long soupir et, pour masquer son trouble, il passa une main sur son visage tiré par la fatigue. De larges cernes grignotaient ses joues et ses cristallins injectés de sang trahissaient son manque de sommeil. Inquiet, Naruto posa une main sur son épaule.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas prononcé un seul mot depuis ton arrivée.

Sasuke essaya de sourire. En vain.

-Je vais bien, Naruto, répondit-il. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi.

Le ton qu'il avait employé était catégorique, définitif, et annonçait clairement la fin de la discussion. De plus, il l'avait appelé « Naruto » et pas « usuratonkachi », preuve qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Le blondinet n'insista pas, confus. Discrètement, il lui coula un regard en biais et en remarquant la pâleur inhabituelle de son teint, l'angoisse fulgura dans ses prunelles azur. Avec douceur, ses doigts pressèrent l'épaule de Sasuke tandis qu'un sourire situé à mi-chemin entre la tristesse et la bienveillance s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

-Tu sais, chuchota-t-il presque, tu peux tout me dire.

Pourtant, Sasuke ne dirait rien. Pas un mot. Il ne tenait pas à révéler la vérité à Naruto. Apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de déception au fond de son regard l'achèverait immédiatement.

-Je suis juste fatigué, s'expliqua-t-il.

Naruto baissa les bras le premier, accablé par le mutisme de son petit-ami. Les silences interminables de Sasuke restaient pénibles aux yeux de Naruto qui était du genre à jacasser pour ne rien dire. Si le ténébreux aimait se plonger dans des silences sans fin, le blondinet était plutôt du genre à vouloir les combler. Cependant, il ne trouva pas la force de relancer le dialogue, découragé par la distance que Sasuke s'efforçait de mettre entre eux. Son attitude froide et fermée le laissait penser qu'un problème avait dû survenir au cours des derniers jours. Lentement, les doigts de Naruto glissèrent long du bras de Sasuke pour lui attraper la main. Un sourire à peine visible se dessina sur les lèvres du ténébreux. Ce geste lui apportait bien plus de réconfort que tous les discours du monde.

Sans réfléchir un seul instant, Sasuke laissa sa joue se poser sur l'épaule du blondinet qui ne broncha pas. Les regards mi-amusés mi-surpris des autres choristes se tournèrent vers eux mais ils les ignorèrent superbement. Sasuke ferma les yeux, humant à pleins poumons le parfum singulier de Naruto, absorbant la chaleur de son corps. Chacun n'avait besoin que de l'autre. Rien de plus. S'égarer dans la chaleur de l'autre, respirer le même air que lui, écouter les battements irréguliers de son cœur, entremêler ses doigts aux siens… ils ne désiraient rien de plus que vivre comme n'importe quel autre couple de leur âge. Dans trois mois à peine, peut-être en auraient-ils le droit.

Kurenai fit irruption dans la pièce et Sasuke se redressa à contre cœur lorsqu'elle annonça que le cours de chant allait débuter. Il n'avait pas envie de chanter malgré les couplets qui l'assaillaient depuis plusieurs jours. Dès qu'il eut regagné sa chambre, il s'était empressé de coucher sur le papier les paroles qui lui étaient venues durant son séjour en isolement. Le soir, une fois le calme et la sérénité revenus dans les couloirs, il améliorait les paroles de cette chanson qu'il avait appelée _Everything_. Un titre bref qui pourtant disait tout. Un titre sincère et vrai. Naruto était bel et bien son tout. Un jour il lui interpréterait cette chanson. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas devant tous leurs amis mais dans l'intimité, une fois qu'ils seraient en tête à tête. Une fois qu'il serait sorti. Un pincement serra soudainement son cœur. Brusque retour à la réalité.

Peut-être ne sortirait-il pas.

Un étrange malaise partit à l'assaut de son âme et il fut pris de nausée. D'une main moite, il essuya les quelques gouttes de sueur glissant le long de ses tempes. Son cœur tambourinait à une vitesse telle que c'en était douloureux. Tout son corps tremblotait sans raison apparente. La panique déferlait en lui comme une vague et il ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre contenance.

-Usuratonkachi… t'as pas envie de chanter quelque chose ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inhabituellement rauque.

En laissant échapper un grognement, Naruto s'étira comme un chat.

-Bof pas spécialement, répondit-il d'un ton évasif. Je préfère écouter les autres aujourd'hui.

-S'il te plaît… chante quelque chose. Pour moi.

Naruto se tourna vers lui, en proie à une angoisse soudaine. Les yeux rivés sur le sol et la bouche tiraillée en une grimace trahissant sa douleur intérieure, Sasuke semblait vulnérable, presque fragile. Jamais Naruto ne l'avait vu comme ça. Habituellement, le ténébreux masquait ses émotions à merveille, il était impossible de deviner ses pensées et ses ressentiments. Aujourd'hui pourtant, il semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

-S'il te plaît… chuchota-t-il.

Sa voix résonnait comme une faveur, un appel au secours. Sans réfléchir davantage, entendant la détresse de Sasuke, Naruto se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

-Je vais chanter _Lullaby,_ annonça-t-il.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui et un triste sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Merci, usuratonkachi.

Naruto lui envoya un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire rassurant cependant que les autres choristes fermaient leur clapet et se tournaient vers lui pour l'écouter. Une fois le silence installé dans la pièce, la voix de Naruto s'éleva avec cette puissance qui lui était propre.

_I know the feeling  
>of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge<br>and there ain't no healing  
>from cutting yourself with the jagged edge<em>

Sasuke ne bougeait plus, perdu dans sa contemplation. Comme toujours, le timbre rauque de Naruto l'emportait ailleurs, dans un monde qu'il ne pouvait sentir qu'avec son cœur. Chaque mot susurré par Naruto saisissait son âme, l'ébranlait littéralement. La cadence de sa voix rythmait les battements de son cœur tandis que ses paupières à demi-closes lui inspirait le calme et la tranquillité. Une boule serra sa gorge et une sensation désagréable lui tordait l'estomac. Il aurait tant voulu se blottir dans les bras de Naruto et s'y trouver enfermé pour toujours sans aucune possibilité de sortie… certainement la plus belle cellule du monde.

_I'm telling you that  
>it's never that bad<br>take it from someone who's been where your at  
>laid out on the floor<br>and you're not sure  
>you can take this anymore<em>

Sasuke ne possédait pas une once de talent dans la compréhension des langues étrangères. Il avait toujours été mauvais en langue. Pourtant, bien qu'il n'en comprenne un traitre mot, il avait l'étrange sensation que cette chanson reflétait exactement ses émotions ponctuelles. Décidément, Naruto lisait en lui avec plus de douance et de facilité qu'il ne le croyait. Et cela ne le rassurait pas. À partir du moment où notre âme est comme aspirée par celle de l'autre, à partir du moment où elles ne font plus qu'un, il n'y a plus aucune échappatoire.

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_  
><em>and turn this up on the radio<em>  
><em>if you can hear me now<em>  
><em>I'm reaching out<em>  
><em>to let you know that you're not alone<em>  
><em>and you can't tell, I'm scared as hell<em>  
><em>'cause I can't get you on the telephone<em>  
><em>so just close your eyes<em>  
><em>well honey here comes a lullaby<em>  
><em>your very own lullaby<em>

Une rencontre. Il ne suffit que d'une rencontre pour bouleverser toute une vie. Il ne suffit que d'une rencontre pour bouleverser le cours des choses. Il ne suffit que d'un regard plein d'une authentique compassion pour retrouver enfin l'espoir d'un avenir. Juste une stupide rencontre pour chambouler le quotidien et chasser cette solitude opprimante qui colle à la peau comme une sangsue. Naruto était _la_ rencontre de Sasuke. Sasuke était _la_ rencontre de Naruto. Aucun des deux ne l'affirmait à voix haute mais tous deux le savaient du plus profond de leur cœur : ils s'étaient sauvés mutuellement.

_Please let me take you_  
><em>out of the darkness and into the light<em>  
><em>'cause I have faith in you<em>  
><em>but you're gonna make it through another night<em>  
><em>stop thinking about the easy way out<em>  
><em>there's no need to go and blow the candle out<em>  
><em>because you're not done,<em>  
><em>you're far too young and the best is yet to come<em>

Sasuke se sentit frissonner cependant que Naruto terminait son couplet, la voix dotée d'une intensité effarante. Ce n'était pas seulement son timbre rauque. C'étaient ses yeux d'un bleu profond et pur, ses lèvres douces à la saveur sucrée, son parfum singulier aux arômes épicés. C'était aussi le cœur qu'il mettait dans chacune de ses musiques, l'amour qu'il transmettait à travers ses paroles et la chaleur qu'il donnait aux autres à chaque fois qu'il se mettait à sourire.

Alors qu'il allait interpréter une nouvelle fois le refrain de cette sublime chanson, Naruto sentit ses yeux se mouiller légèrement. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que ceux de Sasuke se mouillaient aussi.

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_  
><em>and turn this up on the radio<em>  
><em>if you can hear me now I'm reaching out<em>  
><em>to let you know that you're not alone<em>  
><em>and you can't tell, I'm scared as hell<em>  
><em>'cause I can't get you on the telephone<em>  
><em>so just close your eyes<em>  
><em>well honey here comes a lullaby<em>  
><em>your very own lullaby<em>

La voix de Naruto s'adoucit un peu tandis que les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ses sanglots étaient silencieux, discrets, mesurés. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux de Sasuke, humides eux aussi. Et il comprit que ses larmes n'étaient que celles de Sasuke, celles qu'il ne parvenait pas à verser, que sa peine était celle de Sasuke, celle qu'il n'arrivait pas à évacuer, que sa colère était celle de Sasuke, celle dont il ne réussissait pas à se débarrasser. Naruto pouvait ressentir tout ce que Sasuke ressentait. Absolument tout… un peu comme si un fil invisible unissait leurs âmes.

_Everybody's hit the bottom_  
><em>and everybody's been forgotten<em>  
><em>and everybody's tired of being alone<em>  
><em>everybody's been abandoned<em>  
><em>and left a little empty handed<em>  
><em>so if you're out there barely hanging on<em>

Naruto inspira une dernière fois, prêt à interpréter l'ultime couplet. Sa voix tremblait légèrement mais ne perdait rien de sa puissance. À quelques pas seulement, recroquevillé sur sa chaise, Sasuke attendait avec une certaine hâte la fin de la chanson. Ses jambes tremblaient d'impatience à l'idée de courir vers l'usuratonkachi pour lui tomber dans les bras et verser toutes les larmes de son corps, sanglots qu'il s'efforçait de retenir depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, des gouttelettes tièdes et salées qui troublaient sa vue et brûlaient ses yeux.

Une tristesse infinie que seul Naruto pouvait apaiser.

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
>and turn this up on the radio<br>If you can hear me now I'm reaching out  
>to let you know that you're not alone<br>and you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
>'cause I can't get you on the telephone<br>so just close your eyes  
>well honey here comes a lullaby<br>your very own lullaby_

_well honey here comes a lullaby_  
><em>your very own lullaby<em>

Et la chanson se termina enfin. Un silence de mort planait dans la pièce. Au bord des larmes, Ino serrait fortement la main de Sakura tandis que Sai avait perdu son sourire habituel. Gaara fixait le sol d'un œil absent, étrangement touché. Kurenai quant à elle, fut une fois de plus stupéfaite par la force des mots. Sasori, lui, feuilletait son journal, l'air faussement désintéressé malgré son menton tremblotant. Le regard de Naruto se posa sur Sasuke.

Une fraction de seconde, un battement de cœur, l'envol de la raison.

Sasuke bondit sur ses pieds et s'approcha de Naruto d'un pas précipité, des larmes plein les yeux. Comme un réflexe, Naruto ouvrit les bras. Sasuke s'y laissa littéralement tomber. Quelques chuchotements voilés d'inquiétude s'élevèrent dans les airs mais, perdus dans la chaleur de l'autre, les deux adolescents demeurèrent sourds. Mal à l'aise, Sasori détourna les yeux, ayant une petite idée de ce qui se trouvait à l'origine de la terrible souffrance de Sasuke. Dans un soupir mêlant douleur et soulagement, Sasuke laissa libre court à sa peine, mouillant un peu le t-shirt de Naruto.

Il s'accrochait à Naruto comme on s'accroche désespérément à une bouée de sauvetage au beau milieu d'une mer froide et déchaînée. Il songea qu'il ne voulait plus jamais connaître la vie sans son usuratonkachi, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais être seul. Il étreignait le blondinet avec une force telle que ses bras commençaient à le faire grimacer de douleur. Il ne voulait plus jamais connaître l'abandon, il ne voulait plus être laissé derrière. Il voulait compter. Compter ne serait-ce que pour une seule personne et cette unique personne dont le regard lui importait se trouvait actuellement entre ses bras. Naruto n'était pas une stupide amourette d'adolescence qu'il oublierait d'ici un mois ou deux. Naruto lui avait littéralement sauvé la vie.

Les deux garçons versaient des larmes porteuses d'une grande souffrance, celles de Naruto n'étant que l'expression de la peine de Sasuke. Selon sa mère, Minato avait pour habitude de dire qu'il ne fallait se fier qu'au regard de ceux qui nous ont vus pleurer. Sans doute était-ce vrai. Peut-être que finalement, Sasuke lui faisait confiance au point de pleurer contre sa poitrine, au point de lui communiquer son chagrin à sa manière. Peut-être que finalement, Sasuke n'était pas si mystérieux. Il souffrait, point final. Il n'y avait rien de plus à comprendre.

-Je la ressens, chuchota Naruto. Cette peine que tu n'arrives pas à exprimer… je la ressens à chaque fois que je te prend dans mes bras.

-Je le sais, répondit le brun dans un souffle. J'en suis désolé.

Naruto l'étreignit plus fort.

-Non, susurra-t-il contre son oreille, c'est moi qui suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'en débarrasser.

Sasuke trouva la force de sourire. Sa joue se déposa contre l'épaule de Naruto et le temps d'un clignement de paupières, il se sentit libre.

-Sasuke… tu sais, s'il n'y avait pas ce type qui te colle sans cesse, je… je…

Les mots de Naruto se perdirent dans sa souffrance.

À cet instant, Sasuke prit pleinement conscience de sa sensibilité. Il songea qu'il pourrait totalement craquer, là, tout de suite, dans les bras de Naruto. Il songea qu'il pourrait verser toutes les larmes de son corps contre l'épaule de l'usuratonkachi au cœur d'or qui n'avait de cesse de le faire sourire, même dans les pires moments. Il songea qu'il pourrait tout lui avouer, lui dire qu'en réalité, la maladie n'était pas le véritable motif de son absence la semaine dernière. Il songea qu'il pourrait lui confier qu'il n'était aucunement malade mais qu'il avait simplement envoyé un autre détenu à l'infirmerie. Il pourrait lui rapporter sa plus grande peur, celle de le perdre définitivement, celle ne plus mériter son amour inconditionnel. Il aurait pu aussi lui dire que désormais, il n'était plus du tout certain de pouvoir sortir dans trois mois, que sa condamnation venait sûrement de passer de trois malheureux mois à un an et demi. Et tant qu'à faire, il aurait pu lui avouer à quel point il craignait qu'il ne soit pas assez patient.

Incapable de dénoncer ses peurs, il se contenta simplement de fermer les yeux, savourant pleinement cet instant de douceur tout en sachant qu'il serait court. Trop court.

-Naruto… juste avant que je n'arrive à la chorale, j'étais totalement déprimé. J'étais au plus mal. Mais maintenant je vais mieux. Tu es vraiment un remède pour moi, usuratonkachi. Merci… d'être là… de m'accepter dans ta vie.

Il se décolla de lui pour planter son regard dans ses perles azur.

-J'ai besoin de toi, Naruto.

Le concerné sourit tristement. Ses deux mains chaudes et quelque peu tremblantes encadrèrent le visage de Sasuke. Ses phalanges essuyèrent ses joues humides et rougies par les larmes et il songea que s'il avait pu, il l'aurait embrassé avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Ensuite, il l'aurait simplement pris par la main et ils se seraient enfuis ailleurs, seuls et insouciants, loin de cette souffrance indescriptible tiraillant Sasuke. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Pas encore. Sasori se trouvait assis à deux ou trois mètres d'eux, son regard méfiant fixé sur eux, épiant leurs faits et gestes. Alors Naruto se contenta seulement de déposer sur le front de Sasuke un baiser débordant d'une tendresse innommable. Sous la chaleur de ses lèvres, Sasuke retrouva le sourire. Sa main glissa jusqu'à celle de Naruto pour l'envelopper doucement.

-Je serai toujours là, Sasuke. Je serai toujours là.

Ils eurent envie d'y croire.

XxXx

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la mise en isolement de Sasuke. Octobre se terminait doucement, laissant peu à peu sa place à un novembre qui s'annonçait maussade. Les pluies ravageant Tokyo ne s'étaient toujours pas calmées et le ciel était d'un noir effrayant. Le souffle du vent était âpre, mordant, et la courte demi-heure de promenade s'avérait être une vraie torture pour les jeunes détenus de l'IPPJ.

Rien n'avait changé au centre. Les éducateurs étaient toujours aussi fatigués et renfrognés, Karin Hozuki continuait de mettre de la bonne humeur dans les couloirs, les cours magistraux restaient d'un ennui mortel, les imbécilités des jeunes détenus n'en finissaient pas. La vie défilait, tout simplement. Le mercredi était encore synonyme de corvées ménagères et, un balai en main, Sasuke nettoyait sans grande conviction le réfectoire en compagnie d'un Kabuto plus collant que jamais. Cela faisait déjà plus d'un quart d'heure que le jeune homme aux cheveux gris jacassait comme une pie. Bien évidemment Sasuke ne l'écoutait pas, nullement intéressé par sa piètre vie.

Neji Hyûga réintégra la section D à peu près en même temps que Sasuke. Hélas, son séjour à l'infirmerie ne l'avait pas assagi. Sasuke l'avait déjà croisé deux ou trois fois au détour d'un couloir et les regards meurtriers qu'il lui envoyait ne l'impressionnèrent guère, tout comme ses gestes sensés l'effrayer. Il avait même éclaté de rire lorsqu'il avait reçu des menaces de mort. Neji Hyûga ne cesserait décidément jamais de lui chercher des noises. À croire qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

En poussant un soupir, Sasuke posa son balai contre l'un des murs du réfectoire et d'une voix teintée d'ennui déclara à Kabuto :

-Je vais chercher du produit pour nettoyer les tables.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demanda l'autre, joyeux.

Sasuke lui envoya un regard chargé de dédain avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas traînant. Le couloir était désert, la plupart des jeunes se trouvant en cours ou effectuant à l'extérieur leurs travaux d'intérêt général. Sasuke marchait tranquillement lorsqu'une poigne féroce le saisit par la taille. Il n'eut même pas le temps de crier ou de se défendre qu'il se retrouvait déjà plaqué contre le mur, dans une allée à l'abri des caméras de surveillance. Il reconnut aisément Shino et Juugo, les sbires de Neji. Etait-ce là la nouvelle invention de Neji pour l'effrayer ? Si c'était le cas, autant dire qu'elle n'avait aucun effet. Sasuke resta calme, étonnement calme, se contentant simplement de jauger ses deux adversaires avec mépris.

De son éternelle démarche lente et gracieuse, Neji s'approcha de lui, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-Alors Uchiha ? souffla-t-il, on a été envoyé en isolement ? Je me demande ce qu'en pense cette vieille peau de Tsunade… tu réalises que tu as sûrement foutu en l'air toutes tes chances de sortie ? C'est ta petite blonde qui va être triste !

Sasuke garda le silence mais serra les mâchoires. Sous l'ordre de Neji, Shino et Juugo le lâchèrent. Il ne put retenir un cri de douleur lorsque le poing de Neji heurta violemment son estomac.

-Ca, chuchota Neji au creux de son oreille, c'est pour m'avoir insulté.

Il lui asséna un second coup de poing, plus fort, qui le fit se courber en deux.

-Et ça, c'est pour tout le reste. Enfin… ce n'est que le début car…

Sans aucune délicatesse, il le saisit par les cheveux pour le forcer à le regarder. La vue embrouillée et le souffle court, Sasuke peina à soutenir son regard embrasé de haine.

-… je jure de te démolir pour l'humiliation que tu m'as fait subir, espèce de petit con.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant tant de suffisance. Visiblement, cette réaction n'était pas celle que Neji attendait. En poussant une salve d'injures, il saisit le poignet de Sasuke pour le tordre fortement. Le sourire de l'Uchiha se déforma en une grimace douloureuse tandis qu'il sentait ses os craquer un par un.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, misérable ? demanda Neji d'une voix tremblante.

-Mi… misérable ? répéta Sasuke, me fait pas rire ! Est-ce que tu t'es regardé, Hyûga ? Tu te pavanes dans les couloirs en terrorisant des gamins de quatorze ans, tu crois que tu as le respect de tout le monde ici mais c'est faux. Ils te respectent simplement parce qu'ils ont peur de toi, pas parce qu'ils t'estiment. Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier d'obtenir un tel respect. À l'intérieur, tu es vide, Hyûga. Si tu ne changes pas, tu mourras seul. Pas moi. Alors, lequel de nous deux est le plus misérable ?

-Espèce de…

Sa phrase se perdit dans un grognement de colère. Il tordit un peu plus le poignet de Sasuke, menaçant de le briser en mille. Malgré la douleur infinie qu'il ressentait, Sasuke ne baissa pas les yeux une seule seconde. Il préférait encore mourir dans d'atroces souffrances plutôt que de s'avouer vaincu face à un tel abruti. Il venait de percuter le point sensible. Dans les prunelles de Neji, une vie défila soudainement.

Une vie de souffrance et de regrets.

La vie d'un enfant qui voit son père partir à l'âge de six ans, sans comprendre pourquoi. La vie d'un enfant dont la mère, profondément dépressive, trouve un peu de réconfort dans le crack et l'héroïne. La vie d'un enfant qui côtoie la mort chaque jour, respire un air imbibé d'alcool et de fumée. La vie d'un enfant qui ne sourit pas. Jamais.

La vie d'un adolescent de treize ans qui, se sentant éperdument seul, déambule dans la rue, se découvre des talents de voleur, multiplie les bêtises pour s'intégrer au groupe et être enfin respecté. La vie d'un adolescent de quinze ans en quête d'affection qui commence à fréquenter les bars douteux, les gens peu recommandables, les filles prêtes à coucher pour s'acheter une dose, tout comme sa mère désormais dix pieds sous terre. Overdose. Un gamin devient orphelin, le monde s'en fiche. La vie des autres continue pendant que la sienne s'arrête subitement. Un gamin souffre, le monde s'en fiche.

Sa famille s'en fiche.

La vie d'un adolescent de seize ans qui se retrouve enfermé. Tout ça parce qu'il aimait une fille qui se moquait de lui. Quelle idiotie. Un beau jour, dans un accès de rage, il poignarda violemment l'amant de sa bien-aimée. Trois coups de couteaux fatals. Il tua à seize ans, restera enfermé jusqu'à vingt. Et enfin, la vie d'un adolescent de dix huit ans à peine dont les seules visites se résument à celles d'un avocat blasé. Tel était Neji Hyûga. Il était un passé douloureux, un présent difficile et un avenir incertain.

Malgré lui, Sasuke fut pris d'une bouffée de compassion. La peine fulgurant dans les iris nacre de Neji le percutèrent de plein fouet. Il ne pouvait détourner les yeux, ignorer ce semblant de confession. Sa main libre s'appuya sur l'épaule de Neji, le faisant légèrement sursauter, tandis qu'un sourire illuminait son visage. Un sourire démuni de moquerie ou de mesquinerie. Un sourire sincère. Le même sourire que Naruto lui avait adressé lorsqu'il était arrivé à la chorale. Ce même sourire qui l'avait aidé à changer.

Lui aussi, autrefois maudissait la vie, maudissait le monde, maudissait surtout lui-même. Lui aussi, autrefois ressentait de la colère, colère qui n'était en fait que l'expression d'une tristesse sans nom. Lui aussi, autrefois repoussait les autres, ne voyait en eux que méchanceté et hypocrisie. Lui aussi, autrefois désirait abandonner, n'ayant aucune idée de l'avenir. Lui aussi, autrefois avait peur, se protégeait avec une attitude froide et méprisante. Lui aussi, autrefois attirait l'attention de ses pairs en se montrant méchant et provocateur simplement parce qu'il ne connaissait aucun autre moyen de les aborder. Lui aussi, autrefois était trop aveugle pour voir la beauté de l'existence.

Malgré toute la rancœur qu'il éprouvait à son égard, il comprenait Neji Hyûga. Il le comprenait sincèrement. Il le détestait mais pourtant, il ressentait de la peine pour lui. Un paradoxe.

-Tout le monde peut s'en sortir… Neji, souffla-t-il. Tout le monde. Même toi. Il suffit de le vouloir, de se trouver un rêve et de s'y accrocher. Allez… cherche un peu au fond de toi… je suis sûr que tu es moins seul que tu ne le crois.

L'expression inscrite sur le visage de Neji passa de la supériorité à la stupéfaction avant de se transformer en une rage comparable à nulle autre. Sasuke pensait le comprendre ? Alors ça c'était la meilleure. Personne ne pouvait l'aider. Ce qu'il pouvait le haïr, ce type prétentieux aimé de tous ! Qu'avait de si exceptionnel, hein ? Ce qu'il pouvait le détester, ce type rêveur et combattif, ce salaud qui réussissait à trouver la vie belle derrière les murs du centre. Il le haïssait tellement, lui et ses sourires bienveillants, lui et ses stupides bouquins, lui et sa foutue chorale. Il le haïssait plus que jamais. Il le haïssait à un point tel qu'il pourrait le tuer, là sur le champ.

Sasuke incarnait tout ce qu'il n'était pas et tout ce qu'il ne serait jamais.

Sans ménagement, il lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Sous la force du coup, Sasuke s'écroula sur le sol dur et froid.

-Je jure que je vais te crever, Uchiha ! hurla-t-il.

La gorge nouée par la douleur, Sasuke ne put rétorquer, replié sur lui-même. Le pied de Neji heurta ses côtes avec force, lui arrachant un geignement à peine inaudible. Un coup de pied, puis un autre. Absent à lui-même, n'ayant plus aucune notion du bien ou du mal, Neji déversa sa colère sur celui qui venait d'essayer de l'aider. Très vite, Juugo et Shino participèrent à ce passage à tabac récréatif. Sasuke ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Trop fier pour laisser échapper le moindre son de douleur, il souffrit en silence. Les coups pleuvaient sur son corps et le temps semblait figé. Dans un ancien réflexe, il protégea sa tête à l'aide de ses mains et, comme lorsqu'il avait dix ans, il attendit patiemment que ses bourreaux se calment. Vieille habitude.

Certains disent qu'à force de se faire battre, on finit par ne plus ressentir la moindre douleur, que le corps s'y habitue et l'accueille avec aisance. C'est faux. La douleur est toujours là, même une fois les hématomes disparus et les plaies cicatrisées. La douleur est toujours là. Comment le corps pourrait-il s'y habituer ? Il ne s'y habituait pas, il devenait peut-être plus résistant mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne s'y habituerait. Et bien souvent, sous les coups de Fugaku, Sasuke souhaita mourir. À travers la torture physique que Neji était en train de lui faire subir, Sasuke ressentait sa colère et sa frustration. Dans chaque coup de pied, dans chaque coup de poing résidait une colère infinie qu'il ne parvenait pas à exprimer, qu'il ne parvenait pas à évacuer autrement. Et là, à cet instant précis, Sasuke réalisa à quel point la solitude pouvait transformer un homme et le rendre hargneux.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et il reconnut immédiatement la voix rauque de Kabuto qui hurlait :

-Arrêtez !

Mais c'était mal connaître Neji. Sans cesser son activité, il lui ordonna de ficher le camp. Kabuto s'approcha d'eux et d'une voix tremblante réitéra sa demande.

-Foutez-lui la paix ! Vous n'avez pas honte de vous battre à trois contre un, femmelettes ?

Neji se retourna à la volée pour le toiser de ses perles nacre.

-Va te faire f…

Et il se tut subitement, le souffle coupé. Intrigués par le silence soudain de Neji, Juugo et Shino cessèrent de frapper Sasuke pour se tourner vers Kabuto. Un sourire scotché sur son visage pâle, Kabuto les menaçait d'un couteau artisanal fabriqué avec une lame de rasoir fondue solidement maintenue à une brosse à dents par un élastique. Astucieux. La lame grisâtre brillait à la lueur des néons. Neji sentit un frisson remonter son échine. Lui et Kabuto se jaugèrent durant une poignée de seconde, chacun cherchant sur le visage de l'autre une once de doute ou d'hésitation. Sûr de lui, l'adolescent aux cheveux gris s'avança d'un pas.

-Venez on se casse, marmonna Neji à l'égard de ses deux amis.

Et sans demander leur reste, ils s'en allèrent. Kabuto s'empressa de dissimuler son couteau dans son pantalon avant de s'approcher de Sasuke. Gentiment, il l'aida à se redresser. Un mince filet de sang s'échappait de la commissure de ses lèvres et Kabuto lui tendit un mouchoir. Sa tête lui faisait étrangement mal, à tel point qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

-Tu vas bien, Sasuke ? s'enquit Kabuto.

Le concerné leva vers lui des yeux inquisiteurs.

-Tu connais mon nom ?

Kabuto sourit.

-Tout le monde parle de toi depuis que t'as cassé la gueule de Neji Hyûga.

-Conneries.

-Il faudrait peut-être t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-Non, ces blessures sont superficielles, répondit-il en essuyant le sang colorant son menton. Ils ne m'ont pas fait si mal, j'ai connu pire.

Kabuto n'insista pas, au grand bonheur de Sasuke. Machinalement, ce dernier épousseta son short et son t-shirt. Il pouvait bien faire le dur, ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien. Certaines devaient être fêlées ou même brisées. Sur son genou droit, un hématome virait au noir, sans parler de la douleur lancinante qui tiraillait son poignet. Si Kabuto n'était pas intervenu, cela aurait pu être plus grave. Sasuke se tourna vers son sauveur et bien que cela lui brûla la gorge, il le remercia. Kabuto lui répondit d'un sourire compatissant. Sasuke s'éloigna d'un pas claudiquant, le corps pris de légers soubresauts.

-Au fait, laissa-t-il échapper, ne parle à personne de ce que tu as vu, Kabuto. C'est clair ?

La stupéfaction s'imprima sur le visage de l'intéressé.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? questionna-t-il, cet enfoiré t'a…

-Ce n'est pas ton problème.

Et Sasuke prit ensuite la direction du réfectoire, déterminé à achever sa besogne. Avec une jovialité qui ne lui allait absolument pas, Kabuto se chargea d'aller chercher le produit chez le concierge. En poussant un grognement de douleur, Sasuke s'empara de son fidèle balai et recommença à chasser les poussières gisant sur le carrelage beige. Son compagnon de galère réapparut bien vite et s'occupa des tables. Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans la pièce, seul les poils du balai raclant le sol se faisaient entendre.

-Tu es souvent seul, remarqua Kabuto, pourquoi ?

-Par choix.

Derrière son dos, Sasuke l'entendit ricaner. Les sourcils froncés, il se retourna pour lui faire face. Kabuto le détaillait avec un amusement clairement perceptible. L'adolescent aux cheveux gris ne disposait peut-être pas d'une intelligence hors norme mais il savait que la solitude résultait rarement d'un choix.

-C'est ça. Sérieusement Sasuke, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas d'amis ici ? insista-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'ils te méprisent autant ?

Sasuke le jaugea d'un air dubitatif, se demandant s'il valait mieux lui répondre ou garder le silence. Néanmoins, tous les détenus connaissaient le motif de son enfermement, Kabuto n'aurait donc aucune difficulté à se renseigner auprès des autres. Et Dieu sait à quel point les versions des autres peuvent différer de la réalité. Il avait déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça, inutile de s'en rajouter.

-J'ai cogné mon père, avoua-t-il finalement.

Kabuto ne put retenir un sifflement à la fois admiratif et stupéfait. Il jeta négligemment le torchon avec lequel il époussetait les tables et s'assit sur l'une d'elles, les yeux brillants.

-Pas mal ! s'exclama-t-il, lever la main sur ses parents est quelque chose de très mal vu, même ici. Ils considèrent sûrement que poignarder une vieille pour cinquante balles est moins grave que porter un coup à l'un de ses parents.

Sasuke soupira, blasé, avant d'abandonner son balai sur le sol et de s'asseoir aux côtés de Kabuto.

-La hiérarchie des crimes, répondit-il.

-Et Hyûga ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Sasuke s'enferma de nouveau dans un mutisme bref, évaluant le pour et le contre. Il n'aimait pas parler dans le dos des autres, cela ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes. Cependant, le regard insistant de Kabuto vrillait son visage, à tel point que c'en devint insupportable.

-Neji est ici pour meurtre, expliqua-t-il. Une bagarre au couteau qui a mal tourné. Il a poignardé un autre ado à trois reprises, assez de fois pour le tuer. Le gars s'est vidé de son sang sur le trottoir comme un animal. Une fois, Neji et ses potes ont tabassé un petit nouveau qui n'avait que quinze ans. Le pauvre a fini avec la rate éclatée, le bras cassé et le nez en sang. Ici, les nouveaux s'en prennent plein la tronche mais toi tu sais te faire respecter avec ce que tu planques dans ton froc.

Kabuto éclata d'un rire mesquin.

-On se protège comme on peut. J'avoue que je ne suis pas très doué au corps à corps, tu vois.

Sasuke planta ses orbes onyx dans ceux de Kabuto, essayant de décrypter le message véhiculé par ses pupilles sombres. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis l'incarcération de ce binoclard qui se prenait pour son ami. Il profita de cet instant de calme et d'intimité pour la formuler.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça avec moi ? Depuis que tu es là, tu n'arrêtes pas de me suivre comme un petit chien.

Kabuto s'esclaffa avant de répondre d'une voix empreinte de dédain :

-Regarde-les et regarde-nous, Sasuke. Toi et moi n'avons strictement rien à voir avec eux, pas vrai ?

Sasuke lui coula un regard en biais. Bien évidemment qu'il était différent mais il ne se sentait pas supérieur aux autres pour autant. Tout le monde n'avait pas les mêmes chances dans la vie. Il s'abstenait donc de juger les autres car comme disait toujours sa mère, « avant de donner un avis sur quelqu'un, Sasuke, vis les choses qu'elle a vécues surmonte les obstacles qu'elle a surmontés, enfile les chaussures qu'elle a choisies pour les gravir les montagnes de la vie et essaie de faire mieux qu'elle. Une fois cela fait, tu pourras la juger ». Ce conseil n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd puisqu'il s'efforçait de l'appliquer le mieux possible, bien que parfois la tentation de porter un jugement sur les autres s'avérait grande. Il restait un être humain, après tout.

-T'es enfermé pour quoi ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Parce que j'ai dealé et consommé de la drogue, répondit laconiquement Kabuto. Mais je ne resterai pas ici très longtemps, mes parents ont du fric, tu sais. Ils vont vite me faire sortir. Je te parie ce que tu veux que je suis dehors d'ici un mois ou deux.

Un dealer ? Sasuke n'en fut pas particulièrement surpris. Il ne serait d'ailleurs pas étonné d'apprendre que ce séjour en IPPJ n'était pas le premier dans la vie de Kabuto. Après tout, un type prenant le risque de se balader avec un couteau collé contre son ventre ne devait pas être un novice. Au fil de la discussion, le ténébreux appris que le père de Kabuto était Yun Takumi, l'un des plus grands chirurgiens cardiaques de la ville, celui-là même qui avait opéré sa tante Uruchi quelques années auparavant. La femme du fameux Takumi travaillait également à l'hôpital central de Tokyo mais en tant qu'infirmière en chef. Alors en effet, de l'argent, Kabuto n'en manquait pas.

Sa curiosité réveillée, Sasuke s'interrogea sur la personnalité de ce mystérieux individu. Pourquoi un adolescent dont les parents étaient si fortunés avait besoin de dealer de la drogue ? D'autant plus qu'il vivait encore dans la demeure familiale. Kabuto révéla également qu'il résidait en pensionnat, autrefois, Tokyo ne possédant pas une seule école respectable aux yeux de sa mère exigeante. C'est dans ce pensionnat qu'il connut la drogue et commença son petit trafic. De l'argent facile. Très vite, il abandonna les études et déambula dans les rues en quête de clients.

Puis un beau jour, il fut dénoncé par un autre dealer et la police lui tomba dessus. Puisqu'il s'agissait de sa première condamnation, le juge de la jeunesse se montra clément, le condamnant seulement à trente jours de détention en IPPJ section ouverte. Tout se déroula à merveille et Kabuto réintégra la société une fois la mesure terminée. Malheureusement, ses démons passés le rattrapèrent bien vite et il replongea dans le cercle vicieux de la drogue. Deux ans après sa première condamnation, il fut repêché et envoyé à l'IPPJ de Tokyo section fermée, cette fois. Une histoire cruellement banale en fin de compte.

Sasuke l'avait écouté d'une oreille attentive, examinant les moindres changements d'expression sur son visage. La décontraction avec laquelle il contait son récit glaçait le sang de Sasuke. Kabuto semblait totalement indifférent, insensible, comme s'il se fichait éperdument de se retrouver enfermé à dix huit ans, comme si cette étape de son existence n'aurait jamais aucun effet sur son futur. Nonobstant, il fallait dire qu'il avait de quoi s'en moquer, après tout, ses parents étaient riches. Mais tout de même, raconter une telle chose avec un tel sang-froid était inquiétant.

-Alors vous deux ? intervint soudainement une voix, vous travaillez dur à ce que je vois !

Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête en direction de Sasori qui, mains sur les hanches, les toisait avec une pointe de pitié au fond des yeux. Un sourire taquin se courba sur les lèvres de Sasuke, sourire auquel Sasori répondit en secouant la tête, l'air faussement vexé. Cependant, le rouquin reprit rapidement son air sérieux.

-Sasuke, Karin Hozuki te demande dans son bureau, annonça-t-il. Viens avec moi. Et toi, Kabuto, remets-toi tout de suite au boulot.

En lâchant un soupir, le concerné attrapa son balai et reprit son activité tandis que Sasuke quittait le réfectoire en compagnie de Sasori. Ils traversèrent le couloir menant au bureau de Karin dans un silence religieux ébréché par le bruit de leurs pas. Habituellement, Sasuke voyait Karin le mardi, pas le mercredi. D'ailleurs, il l'avait vue hier et tout s'était bien passé. Sasori frappa à la porte du bureau. La voix de Karin leur permit d'entrer mais seul Sasuke pénétra dans la pièce. La rouquine l'accueillit avec un sourire et lui demanda de fermer la porte. Sasuke obéit avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Immédiatement, il perçut l'anxiété dissimulée derrière le sourire qu'elle lui adressait.

-Alors Sasuke ? commença-t-elle, comment vas…

-Allez droit au but, coupa-t-il. Que voulez-vous me dire ?

Prise au dépourvu par sa perspicacité, Karin resta figée durant une fraction de seconde. Puis son sourire lumineux s'effaça, laissant place à un air grave. Elle se racla la gorge et planta ses orbes noisette dans ceux de l'adolescent avant de déclarer :

-Sasuke… ton père a demandé une convocation. Il veut te voir.

Malgré l'entrelacs d'étonnement et de colère qui jaillit en lui à cet instant précis, Sasuke afficha un air détaché, presque indifférent. Aux aguets d'une quelconque réaction démesurée, Karin scrutait son visage avec intérêt, y cherchant une once d'émotion. Le regard perdu dans le vide et les lèvres pincées, Sasuke n'hésita pas.

-C'est d'accord, répondit-il.

Karin ne put retenir un petit cri de stupéfaction.

-En es-tu sûr ? demanda-t-elle, tu ne préfères pas réfléchir un peu avant de…

-J'accepte mais à une condition. Je veux que vous assistiez à la confrontation, madame Hozuki.

Après un bref temps de réflexion, Karin accepta d'un hochement de tête. Sasuke la remercia par un sourire et se leva pour quitter la pièce, le regard dur et froid, le cœur prêt à affronter un dernier obstacle.

* * *

><p>Chanson de Naruto : <em>Lullaby<em>, Nickelback.

Coucou tout le monde !

Je rêve ou ça fait trois semaines que j'arrive à tenir mon rythme de publication hebdomadaire ? Je me surprend moi-même là je dois dire. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire sur ce chapitre : je m'acharne. Franchement, je m'acharne sur ce pauvre Sasuke x) à peine débarrassé d'un souci, en voilà un nouveau qui se pointe. Je n'en ai pas fini avec lui, comme je le plains d'être tombé entre mes mains niark niark. De plus, le procès de Sasuke se déroulera au chapitre 19, donc très bientôt. Sortira-t-il ? Ou bien Tsunade ne le jugera « pas apte à réintégrer la société » ? À part ça, j'aime beaucoup Sasuke dans cette fiction. C'est peut-être le personnage que je préfère dans cette fic d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, je le trouve très humain et assez courageux pour continuer à y croire malgré tout ce qu'il a vécu. Voilà, c'était le blabla de l'auteur =)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Ethrenne: Coucou =) finalement, j'ai parlé de Neji en utilisant Sasuke mais le chapitre précédent m'a servi à préparer le terrain. Finalement, il n'a pas eu la vie facile lui non plus. Les auteurs ont raison alors: moi aussi je déteste les chapitres de transition, j'ai beaucoup de mal à les écrire et souvent, je les trouve plats. Kabuto x) il n'a rien fait, le pauvre. J'aime beaucoup les citations que tu as données, surtout celle sur l'impuissance, je trouve que ça colle bien au personnage =)

Réponse à Celine: Hellow =) eh non aucune pitié, tu doutais encore de mon sadisme ? x) le torturer pour une bête chanson qu'il n'a même pas chantée dans ce chapitre, oui oui c'est exactement ça x) ben à toi de voir =) perso je trouve ce chapitre assez riche en évènement mais c'est mon avis d'auteur =) merci pour ces encouragements, ça fait plaisir =)

Réponse à Nero Mikk: Coucou =) oui on a vu Kabuto, ça y'est. Pour ce qui est de son rôle futur, je ne dirai rien =)

Réponse à Hamlet: Coucou =) non c'est certain, le chapitre 16 est transitoire, il ne s'y passe rien =) j'aime bien l'eau de rose mais j'aime aussi compliquer l'affaire, c'est rare que je fasse une histoire avec un amour tout rose car même si je met en scène des persos qui s'aiment sincèrement (comme ici par exemple) je vais toujours leur pourrir la vie jusqu'à la fin x) j'aime ça. Naruto doute un petit peu et puis il a aussi peur que Sasuke ne l'aime plus autant une fois qu'il sera dehors. C'est assez compréhensible en fin de compte puisque là, Sasuke n'a que lui, tandis que dehors... =) et voici le chapchap x) j'espère que tu as apprécié x)

Réponse à Tsukino: Hello =) non je jure ne pas aimer faire pleurer les gens mais j'aime les bad end x) alors je me demande si ton mauvais pressentiment est confirmé ou pas à la lecture de ce chapitre x) Sasuke s'est un peu fait boxé mais il est toujours en vie...

Réponse à Mimi-chan: Hello =) merci beaucoup, c'est gentil de dire ça =) bah j'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances, moi je n'ai pas de vacances T_T les étudiants ont la vie dure

Réponse à Sur un air de musique 4ever: Coucou =) oui Sasuke et Naruto n'ont pas de bol mais y'a pas de bonheur sans malheur.

Réponse à Ely-chi: Coucou =) merci beaucoup, ça me touche beaucoup que tu penses ça de mes petites fanfics =) c'est vrai que dans cette fic comme dans l'autre, ce sont surtout les émotions de Sasuke qui sont exprimées. Dans cette fanfic, Naruto est quelqu'un d'assez "banal" en fin de compte =) ralala pauvre Sasuke ! Je remonte son quotat de fans à travers cette fiction, je balaie la mauvaise image que le manga renvoie de lui x) merci bien =) je met souvent des musiques que j'aime et qui m'inspirent le plus en fait. Je suis incapable de pondre une ligne sans musique. En tout cas merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera =) pour ce qui est de la fic que tu proposes, j'irai voir =)

Réponse à Teemaya: Coucou =) merci beaucoup =) ça me surprend, moi-même je n'aime pas ce chapitre x) mais c'est tout à fait ça oui, Sasori se sent impuissant et dépassé face à tout ce qu'il voit quotidiennement =)

Réponse à Anna: Salut =) merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir =) ah tu as vraiment TOUT lu alors en effet, même les premiers écrits dont j'ai honte x) tous mes OS sont ici, j'ai effacé les anciens OS de mon blog d'OS donc si tu as envie de les (re)lire, tu peux le faire ici =)

Gros bisous et merci de suivre cette fic.


	20. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18.**

Cet après-midi-là, allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, Sasuke attendait avec une fausse patience que Sasori vienne le chercher. D'ici une poignée de minutes, il se trouverait face à son géniteur. Malgré le calme dont il faisait preuve, une angoisse froide tenaillait son estomac. Son cœur battait à un rythme irrégulier et sa lèvre inférieure commençait à saigner à force d'être mordillée. Il avait passé la nuit à s'interroger sur la manière de l'aborder, la manière de le regarder, la manière de lui parler. Il appréhendait sa réaction, craignant de se laisser dominer par la colère une fois qu'il croiserait son regard. Il n'avait plus aucun contact avec son père depuis maintenant deux ans. Se retrouver confronté à lui du jour au lendemain l'effrayait un peu même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, fierté oblige.

Le verrou s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis discret. Sasuke se redressa immédiatement, le teint livide. Sasori apparut devant lui, un sourire rassurant sur le visage. Il comprit. D'un signe de tête, le rouquin l'intima à le suivre. Il obéit sans rechigner, déambulant dans les couloirs bruyants du centre, ignorant les yeux curieux des autres détenus occupés à le scruter. La nouvelle s'était vite répandue dans la section D. Nul n'ignorait la rencontre entre Sasuke et sa victime. Sa victime, oui. Telle était la vision que le monde avait de Fugaku Uchiha. Une victime battue sans raison par un fils mentalement perturbé.

Sasori le conduisit face à un local isolé des sections où se trouvaient enfermés les délinquants. Avec douceur, l'éducateur posa une main sur son épaule et décréta :

-Madame Hozuki et Zabuza se trouvent à l'intérieur. Ton père est déjà là. Tu es sûr que ça ira, Sasuke ?

-Ca ira très bien, merci.

Sasuke inspira une bonne bouffée d'air avant de pousser la porte avec une certaine détermination dans le geste. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Trois paires d'yeux qui véhiculaient des messages différents. Les orbes onyx de Sasuke se posèrent immédiatement sur Fugaku qui, assis autour d'une table, le toisait avec un dédain clairement perceptible.

Son père n'avait pas changé. Son visage possédait toujours ces traits durs et sévères, ces yeux dépourvus de toute compassion, cette bouche fine capable de cracher des paroles acerbes et douloureuses, ces cheveux noirs qui rappelait leur lien de filiation. Sasuke s'installa en face de son géniteur, tentant de masquer le trouble en train de l'envahir lentement. Il pouvait sentir le regard inquiet de Karin vriller sa nuque mais il l'ignora, s'efforçant de garder son calme. Prostré dans un coin de la pièce, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Sasori l'observait avec intérêt, aux aguets d'une quelconque perte de contrôle. Zabuza, quant à lui, se contentait de se ronger les ongles, indifférent et profondément ennuyé de se trouver là.

Le silence inconfortable planant dans la pièce engendrait chez Karin et Sasori un profond malaise. Sasuke, en revanche, s'en moquait comme d'une guigne. Ses perles noires ancrées dans celles de Fugaku, il oubliait le monde extérieur. Projeté dans le passé et prisonnier de souvenirs douloureux, il n'avait plus conscience du présent. Toute son attention se concentrait sur celui qui avait fait de sa vie un véritable enfer. Il réalisa alors que toute sa colère d'antan demeurait toujours présente. Sa rancune n'avait pas disparue malgré ses longs mois de détention. Il ne lui avait rien pardonné et sans doute n'y parviendrait-il jamais.

Pourtant Sasuke ne possédait pas un tempérament rancunier, au contraire. Mais comment passer l'éponge sur une enfance dévastée et sur une adolescence dépourvue de rêves ? Aux yeux du jeune homme, une vie entière ne suffirait pas à Fugaku pour se racheter. Comment pourrait-il un jour oublier le visage terrifié de sa propre mère ainsi que ses pleurs bruyants, versés à l'abri de tout regard ? Cependant, cette incapacité de pardon valait aussi de l'autre côté. Fugaku non plus ne pardonnerait pas son fils cadet. Il fallait dire qu'il avait tout perdu à cause de lui. Mikoto, Itachi, sa réputation… tout. Désormais, il vivait seul dans une maison un peu trop silencieuse. Sans parler ses maux de dos incessants dont il souffrait un peu plus chaque jour et qui l'obligeaient à se déplacer avec une cane, tel un vieillard.

Entre père et fils, il n'existait plus aucune affection, seulement de la colère et de la rancœur. Sasuke avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée d'être un jour aimé par son géniteur. Durant sa plus tendre enfance, il avait multiplié les efforts pour attirer son attention, attirer un regard compassionnel, attirer un sourire aimant. En vain. Il n'obtint rien de cela, juste les insultes et les moqueries, puis plus tard les coups.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent alors vers Naruto et la souffrance qu'il éprouvait par rapport à l'absence de son défunt père. Il se surprit à songer qu'il aurait mieux valu inverser les rôles, qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais connaître Fugaku plutôt que de supporter ce qu'il avait été obligé de supporter, ainsi ingrat que cela puisse paraître. En poussant un léger soupir, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, cherchant à s'extirper de ses pensées sombres et à reprendre contact avec la dure réalité.

Fugaku le fixait toujours. Il paraissait fatigué. De larges cernes bordaient ses yeux d'un noir d'encre. Avait-il passé une nuit blanche, lui aussi ? Sasuke peinait à le croire, connaissant son caractère égoïste et désintéressé de tout. Leur duel visuel dura pendant des secondes, des minutes interminables. Père et fils s'affrontaient du regard, chacun fouillant les yeux de l'autre à la recherche d'une quelconque once de doute ou d'hésitation. Sasuke ne cilla pas. Pas une seconde. Il aurait préféré le trépas.

-Je ne vois toujours pas, souffla soudainement Fugaku. J'ai beau te regarder, je ne parviens toujours pas à me retrouver en toi.

Belle entrée en la matière. Un sourire narquois s'étira sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

-En voilà une bonne nouvelle, rétorqua-t-il, le jour où je commencerai à te ressembler, j'irai me jeter sous un train.

Fugaku garda le silence mais le dédain fulgurant dans ses pupilles trahissait ses pensées. Sasuke soutint son regard, nullement impressionné par la colère qu'il voyait se peindre sur ses traits. Après tout, le jeune homme y était habitué, à tel point qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer son père avec une autre expression sur le visage. Lui non plus ne se retrouvait pas en Fugaku et il en était sincèrement heureux. La mort lui semblait être une issue plus favorable qu'une moindre ressemblance avec cet homme répugnant. Détester à un point tel celui qu'il lui avait donné, en quelque sorte, la vie l'effrayait presque.

-Tu sais, reprit Fugaku, ta mère a quitté la maison. Mikoto me manque beaucoup.

Alors là c'était le comble ! Il n'était tout de même venu pour lui raconter ses histoires de couple ? Sasuke frappa du poing sur la table, faisant légèrement sursauter Karin.

-Ne parle pas d'elle !

Fugaku ne broncha pas. Mâchoires serrées et sourcils froncés, Sasuke ne décolérait pas. Il n'avait certainement pas envie d'entendre Fugaku parler de sa mère, il ne le supporterait pas. Il avait l'impression que la voix sèche et rauque de son paternel souillait le prénom de Mikoto. Ce prénom, d'ordinaire doux à son oreille, devenait un véritable sifflement douloureux une fois prononcé par cet homme insupportable. En poussant un discret soupir, Fugaku joignit les mains sur la table. Le calme et la mesure dont il faisait preuve irritait Sasuke au plus haut point. Même dans un tel moment, ne serait-ce que par le biais de ses yeux perçants, il parvenait à rabaisser les autres, à se montrer supérieur à eux. Peu de personnes relevaient l'incroyable défi de soutenir le regard froid de Fugaku tant il se trouvait entaché de mépris et de dédain.

Après tout, comme l'écrivit Aristote, on ne dédaigne que ce qui n'a aucune importance, que ce qui est méprisable*. Ce qui est inférieur. Fugaku confirmait la pensée du philosophe grec : en un regard, en un sourire moqueur, il écrasait les autres, les faisaient se sentir inférieurs, comparables à de vulgaires déchets. Sasuke s'était toujours senti comme un vulgaire déchet à travers les yeux de son père. Si Itachi n'avait jamais recherché l'amour de son géniteur, Sasuke avait consacré une bonne partie de son enfance à essayer de se faire aimer de lui. Sans succès. Fouillant ses pupilles sombres en quête d'une quelconque considération, d'une quelconque chaleur, d'une quelconque empathie, il n'avait trouvé que dédain et mépris.

Malgré tout, avant qu'il ne connaisse la dureté de ses poings et la cruauté de ses mots, Sasuke l'avait aimé inconditionnellement. Certes, son père n'était pas parfait mais il ne l'était pas lui non plus. Personne n'est parfait, surtout pas les parents. Tous font des erreurs, la plupart restent pardonnables. Mais à l'âge de onze ans seulement, Sasuke connut la haine. La haine envers son père qui n'était en fait que l'écho de la haine qu'il éprouvait envers lui-même. Puisqu'il n'était qu'un déchet dans le regard de son père, que pouvait-il bien être à travers ceux des autres ? Si même son propre père ne l'aimait pas, comment pourrait-il espérer rencontrer un jour l'amour ?

Après son crime, une fois qu'il fut incarcéré, une fois sa mère disparue de sa misérable vie, Sasuke renonça totalement à l'amour et à l'amitié, n'espérant plus rien du genre humain, se méfiant de tout et de tout le monde, ne retenant que les mauvais côtés de la vie, ignorant les bons. Puis il y eut Karin Hozuki et son sourire lumineux. Puis il y eut Sasori et sa sympathie compassionnelle. Puis il y eut la chorale et son atmosphère presque enchanteresse. Puis il y eut Kurenai et sa foi en la musique. Puis il y eut Naruto Uzumaki, son amour authentique et son regard brillant. Enfin, il y eut _eux_, leur histoire d'amour si particulière. Une histoire d'amour au beau milieu d'une adolescence bouleversée par l'absence du père. Dans les yeux bleus de Naruto, Sasuke ne se sentit pas comme un vulgaire déchet, pas une seconde. Au contraire, il se sentait vivant et apprenait à s'aimer chaque jour un peu plus, détruisant l'image négative de lui-même léguée par son père. Il n'exagérait pas lorsqu'il disait que l'usuratonkachi lui sauvait quotidiennement la vie.

Fugaku se racla la gorge, arrachant Sasuke à ses pensées.

-Tu n'es pas maigre, observa-t-il en le détaillant de haut en bas, la détention ne doit pas être si difficile qu'on le laisse entendre. Ca m'a plutôt l'air d'un camp de vacances pour mineurs à problème.

Sasuke vit Karin serrer les dents, vexée par cette remarque déplacée. Une mine mécontente se peignit sur le visage de rouquine. Lèvres pincées, commissures abaissées, et sourcils froncés, elle semblait à deux doigts de sauter sur Fugaku pour l'étrangler. En la voyant ainsi, Sasuke eut envie de sourire mais se retint de justesse. Sa soudaine jovialité s'évanouit dès que son regard se posa de nouveau sur son père. Ce dernier trouvait sans doute que sa condamnation était trop légère. Sans doute imaginait-il que Sasuke s'amusait comme un petit fou derrière les murs du centre. Sans doute n'avait-il aucune idée des humiliations et des passages à tabac qui s'y déroulaient parfois. Sans doute ne savait-il pas qu'une fois la nuit tombée, certains adolescents se suicidaient par pendaison dans leur petite chambre, à l'abri de tout regard. Non, les cruautés de la détention ne lui effleuraient même pas l'esprit.

Sans doute ces jeunes le méritaient-ils, selon lui.

Pourtant, en dépit de la colère bouillonnant au creux de sa poitrine, Sasuke garda les lèvres scellées. Il connaissait son père par cœur pour avoir vécu sous son toit durant quinze ans. Il n'ignorait aucune de ses techniques de manipulation et de provocation. Fugaku était comme ça : il savait exactement cogner les zones les plus fragiles du cœur. Il savait exactement comment pousser quelqu'un à bout. Un an ou deux auparavant, Sasuke serait certainement tombé dans le piège : il se serait emporté bêtement sans réfléchir, adoptant le comportement que son père attendait. Mais il avait gagné en maturité et fêterai ses dix huit ans d'ici une poignée de mois. Il n'était plus un enfant et Fugaku ne parvenait plus à le faire entrer dans son jeu macabre.

Agacé par le silence de son fils, il attaqua sur un autre versant.

-Un gamin pas encore majeur qui tabasse son propre père, susurra-t-il, quel avenir espères-tu, Sasuke ? Si tu es déjà en détention à dix sept ans, tu seras en prison à vingt cinq. Ce parcours te poursuivras toute ta vie mon garçon. Tu me prouve décidément ce que j'ai toujours su : tu es un bon à rien.

Et voilà. Fugaku était venu pour lui dire toutes ces paroles pleines de bon sens. Avec de tels encouragements, Sasuke ne pouvait que s'en sortir, cela était évident. Son père avait toujours fait preuve de beaucoup de diplomatie envers ses enfants, comme la fois où il avait dit à Itachi qu'il ne voulait pas d'un fils employé dans une grande surface parce que cela ternissait l'image de la famille Uchiha réputée pour ses bonnes manières. Ce jour-là, Sasuke dut faire preuve d'un contrôle exceptionnel pour ne pas rétorquer que la seule honte des Uchiha restait la violence conjugale que sa mère subissait quotidiennement.

Avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, Sasuke se pencha vers l'avant et planta son regard embrasé de haine dans celui de cet homme ô combien détestable.

-Je n'ai absolument rien à te prouver, répondit-il sur le même ton doucereux que lui. Je me fiche de ce que tu peux bien penser de moi, je te méprise autant que tu me méprises, tu sais. Ton regard ne m'importe pas, tu ne vaux rien pour moi et à vrai dire, je préfère crever tout de suite plutôt que te ressembler.

Le même sourire s'imprima sur le visage de Fugaku… le même ou presque. Le sien possédait quelque chose de plus : la cruauté.

-Oh… et tu espères me blesser en disant ça, Sasuke ? Tu veux que je te dise la vérité ? Très bien alors écoute. Tu n'étais pas désiré. Dès le départ, tu n'étais pas désiré. Tu n'étais qu'un oubli de pilule, rien d'autre. Ta mère est tombée enceinte à l'improviste mais malgré tout, elle était heureuse de te porter et a voulu te garder alors que moi je la suppliais d'avorter. Il aurait dû n'y avoir qu'Itachi. Toi, tu n'aurais jamais dû naître et si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, tu ne serais jamais venu au monde.

Le cœur de Sasuke trembla dans sa poitrine mais il n'y laissa rien paraître. Seul son sourire disparut subitement. Cette confession n'en était pas vraiment une. Il avait toujours su que son père ne l'aimait pas, jamais il ne s'était senti désiré. Cependant, le savoir inconsciemment et l'entendre de vive voix restaient deux choses très différentes. Tant qu'on ne l'a pas entendu de ses propres oreilles, on peut nier l'évidence, se voiler la face. Mais une fois qu'on a reçu la vérité en plein visage, telle un violent coup de poing, on ne peut plus l'ignorer. On est condamné à vivre avec ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Se savoir détesté par quelqu'un que l'on aime est une chose difficile mais se savoir carrément haï par l'un de ses parents censé nous aimer sans condition est une douleur sans nom. Sans nom parce qu'aucun mot n'est assez fort exprimer la souffrance que cela peut engendrer.

-Je comprends mieux, finit-il par articuler d'une voix étonnement rauque. Au final, tu m'as toujours détesté, pas vrai ?

En soupirant, Fugaku croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il venait de gagner et le savait.

-Ce n'est pas que je te déteste, Sasuke, répondit-il, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais voulu de toi. Pour moi, tu n'as toujours été qu'un accident. Demande à ton frère quel père j'ai été pour lui.

Les traits de Sasuke se crispèrent un peu plus. Fugaku n'avait jamais levé la main sur Itachi. Pas une fois. À l'inverse, il l'avait toujours beaucoup chéri et son aîné ne manqua de rien. Cela n'était pas un scoop : Itachi avait toujours brillé dans les yeux de leur père contrairement à lui. Du moins, jusqu'à ce fameux jour où il se fit embaucher comme technicien de surface dans un supermarché. Sasuke s'était toujours senti de trop et ce malgré les efforts et l'amour de sa mère. Parce que si Fugaku ne le désirait pas, Mikoto lui avait fait don de tout son amour. Et même si elle l'avait abandonné suite à son incarcération, Sasuke n'aurait jamais assez d'une vie pour lui rendre un peu du bonheur dont elle avait empli son enfance. Malgré tout, il n'avait jamais considéré Itachi comme responsable de son malheur et une relation presque fusionnelle s'était nouée entre les deux frères. En quelque sorte, Itachi avait joué un rôle de père au lieu d'un rôle de grand frère.

Les relations que Sasuke entretenait avec son père avaient toujours été compliquées. Autrefois, leurs seules conversations ne se résumaient qu'à des échanges polis et courtois, à des salutations conventionnelles. Ni plus ni moins. Certains jours, ceux où Fugaku se laissait submerger par sa rage folle, le ton montait entre père et fils. Puis les coups pleuvaient. Sasuke répondait parfois, pour se défendre, mais Fugaku restait plus fort. À ses yeux, Fugaku Uchiha n'était que son « géniteur ». Pas son père. Et il se demandait encore comment il avait pu se montrer naïf au point d'espérer recevoir un jour ne serait-ce qu'un stupide sourire de sa part. Néanmoins, entendre la vérité restait cruel et l'adolescent pressentait que le chemin menant à l'acceptation serait long et douloureux. Nonobstant, tout était clair comme de l'eau de roche désormais.

-J'ai essayé pourtant, tu sais, continua Fugaku. J'ai essayé de t'aimer mais je n'y suis jamais parvenu.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, répondit Sasuke dans un souffle, c'est pourquoi tu t'es attaqué à maman. Elle ne t'avait rien fait. Si tu m'en voulais, tu aurais dû te soulager sur moi uniquement et la laisser en dehors de ça.

-Ta mère est la principale responsable. Elle n'a pas voulu avorter. Si elle l'avait fait, il n'y aurait jamais eu de problème.

Sasuke serra les poings et une haine froide fulgura dans les profondeurs de ses yeux. Ce genre de discours déresponsabilisant peupla son enfance. Après chaque acte de violence, Fugaku ne s'excusait pas puisqu'après tout, « rien n'était de sa faute » : Mikoto lui parlait mal ou ne cuisinait pas assez bien, Sasuke n'était qu'un incapable qui ne comprenait strictement rien à la vie, Itachi incarnait la honte des Uchiha puisqu'il n'était même pas apte à entrer à l'université pour poursuivre de longues études. Bref, sa violence n'était que la conséquence des actes de ses proches, lui n'y était pour rien. Evidemment.

-C'est toujours la faute des autres, hein ? Tu n'as décidément pas changé… « papa ».

Il avait prononcé le dernier mot sur un ton moqueur, proche du mépris. Fugaku ne releva pas, quelque peu lassé par cette discussion interminable. Sasuke baissa les yeux et parut réfléchir durant une fraction de seconde avant de se tourner vers un Sasori littéralement chamboulé par la tournure des évènements.

-J'en ai assez entendu, chuchota-t-il, ramenez-moi en cellule.

-Sasuke… commença Sasori.

-Ramenez-moi !

Il avait crié et son regard véhiculait une réelle détresse. S'il ne sortait pas de cette pièce dans la seconde, il allait exploser. S'il ne sortait pas de cette pièce dans la seconde, son père parviendrait à détruire le peu d'amour propre qu'il lui restait encore. La respiration saccadée et le front perlant de sueur, il était à bout. Déjà, il sentait la colère le gagner sournoisement. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Absolument.

Sasori leva des yeux interrogatifs vers Karin qui, d'un hochement de tête, l'autorisa à accomplir la demande de Sasuke. Ce dernier se leva vivement, renversant involontairement sa chaise sur le sol. En marmonnant une injure entre ses dents, il tourna les talons avec la ferme intention de quitter cette pièce et de s'enfuir loin de cet homme misérable. Cependant, la voix rauque de Fugaku le retint encore un peu, comme s'il souhaitait lui faire subir un ultime supplice.

-Sasuke ?

Le ténébreux regarda par-dessus son épaule et lui renvoya son regard méprisant.

-En réalité, expliqua Fugaku, je suis venu pour te dire que désormais, je ne veux plus rien savoir de toi. Tu n'es plus mon fils.

Sasuke se raidit sans le quitter des yeux. Un drôle de bruit bourdonna dans ses oreilles lorsque quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur de lui. Une expression située à mi-chemin entre la colère et la tristesse se composa sur son visage livide.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais déjà été, répondit-il froidement avant de disparaître.

Un silence pénible suivit le claquement de la porte. Nerveusement, Karin se mordillait les lèvres. Le regard qu'elle lança à Fugaku frisait le mépris. Ses doigts fins pianotaient nerveusement sur la table. Fugaku ne lui prêta aucune attention, il ne daignait même pas la regarder. Elle s'était douté de la tournure que prendrait la confrontation et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait incité Sasuke à réfléchir quant à sa décision. Mais l'adolescent avait immédiatement accepté, ignorant ses prudentes recommandations. Sasuke s'y attendait. Il fallait croire que malgré son jeune âge, il restait beaucoup moins naïf qu'elle.

Itachi ne lui parlait jamais de sa famille et encore moins de son enfance qu'elle devinait difficile malgré les dires de Fugaku. Il s'efforçait de maintenir ce passé hors de son présent, ne s'attardant pas sur le sujet. Karin ne devait pas prendre parti, elle le savait. Mais cet homme avait atrocement fait souffrir l'homme qu'elle aimait ainsi que Sasuke. Elle non plus ne le pardonnerait pas. L'état d'esprit dans lequel était Fugaku ne lui permettait pas d'envisager une thérapie pour hommes violents. Il ne semblait pas réaliser l'ampleur de ses actes et tenait les autres responsables de son malheur. Mikoto était _responsable_ parce qu'elle avait porté Sasuke durant neuf mois et l'avait mis au monde. Sasuke était _responsable_ parce qu'il était né. Coupable d'être né. Dégoûtée, Karin dut se retenir pour ne pas gifler cet homme détestable avec toute la force dont elle était capable.

Lentement, elle se leva de sa chaise pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur.

-Pardonnez mon indélicatesse, lâcha-t-elle soudainement, mais laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes une belle ordure. En à peine une heure, vous venez de foutre en l'air des mois de travail. Bravo.

Et sans laisser à Fugaku le temps de répondre, elle s'éloigna, décidée à imiter Sasuke. Zabuza la saisit par le bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir.

-Karin… préluda-t-il.

-Oh vous, fichez-moi la paix ! cracha-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Et la porte claqua violemment.

Sasori sur les talons, la démarche traînante, Sasuke longeait le couloir menant à sa petite chambre. Les quelques adolescents qui y déambulaient lui jetèrent des regards curieux. Il les ignora superbement, l'esprit ailleurs. Il se sentait étrangement vide, comme démuni de toute émotion, de tout sentiment, comme si plus rien ne comptait soudainement. Dissimuler ses émotions n'avait jamais été si difficile.

De la salle de loisirs située au bout du couloir, occupé à battre pour la millième fois au moins Ichigo Mizushiro au baby-foot, Kabuto aperçut Sasuke. Il abandonna son adversaire sans accorder la moindre attention à ses railleries idiotes et accourut vers celui qu'il considérait comme son ami. Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui mais ne sembla pas réellement le voir. Il n'avait pas besoin de prononcer un seul mot : ses prunelles avouaient tout. Kabuto chercha quelque chose de gentil ou de réconfortant à dire mais sa gorge se noua. Sans savoir pourquoi, Sasuke lui envoya un faible sourire avant de pénétrer dans sa chambre et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Pendant de longues minutes, Sasuke resta debout au milieu de la petite pièce, écoutant le souffle du vent qui se faufilait à travers les interstices de la fenêtre. Des bribes de conversation revenaient peupler sa tête et il songea à toutes les choses qu'il n'avait pas dîtes à son père et qu'il aurait dû lui dire. Il aurait voulu lui cracher sa rancune et sa colère en plein visage mais il aurait également souhaité lui demander pourquoi il le détestait autant, ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour être traité ainsi, ce qu'il aurait peut-être dû faire pour gagner au moins son affection à défaut de son amour. Ce qu'il aurait dû faire pour _mériter_ un père.

De ses yeux éteints, Sasuke balaya l'étroite pièce et constata que même sa cellule possédait plus de chaleur que le regard de son père. Son regard contenait sans doute davantage de cruauté que ses paroles acerbes. Il était froid, insensible, dépourvu de sentiments. Un désagréable frisson secoua son corps. Il avait toujours connu ce regard dédaigneux alors pourquoi prenait-il conscience de son pouvoir destructeur aujourd'hui seulement ?

Le menton tremblotant et les yeux noyés de larmes, il s'assis sur son lit. Coudes en appui sur les genoux et tête basse, il laissait libre court à sa peine démesurée. Les joues rougies par la colère et le buste secoué de soubresauts, il détesta sa vie plus que jamais. Il resta de longues heures, recroquevillé sur lui-même, à verser larmes après larmes en essayant de se persuader qu'il n'avait de toute façon jamais eu besoin d'un père et qu'il s'en sortait parfaitement sans lui. Ses sanglots étaient silencieux, feutrés, dignes de sa grande fierté. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se maudire de pleurer ainsi pour la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde, lui qui s'était juré de ne plus jamais faillir devant cet homme. Mais il fallait croire que malgré tout, les parents disposeraient toujours d'un certain pouvoir sur leurs enfants et ce quel que soit l'âge. Sa tristesse n'avait d'égal que sa rancœur et il savait pertinemment que jamais il ne pourrait le pardonner. Jamais, même avec toute la volonté du monde.

S'il avait pu, il aurait pleuré toute la soirée mais l'heure du repas approchait dangereusement et d'ici une poignée de minutes, il se retrouverait dans le réfectoire. Il pensa aux railleries et aux moqueries des autres adolescents si, au moment d'aller manger, ses yeux rouges trahissaient ses larmes.

Parce qu'en détention plus qu'ailleurs, un homme, un vrai, ne pleurait pas.

* * *

><p>*<em>Rhétorique<em>, Aristote (Livre II). Aristote dit « _Celui qui dédaigne méprise, car ce que l'on juge être sans aucune valeur, on le dédaigne or on méprise ce qui est sans aucune valeur._ » Ma lecture (imposée) du moment.

Bonjour bonjour,

Chapitre beaucoup plus court que le précédent mais j'avais envie de plus me concentrer sur la relation père/fils. Enfin maintenant, on ne peut plus dire qu'il y ait une relation. Le chapitre suivant sera beaucoup plus long, je me demande même si je ne vais pas le couper en deux mais je n'en suis pas encore sûre... c'est le chapitre sur le procès de Sasuke, je me demande bien comment je vais m'en sortir cette fois x) J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre =)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Ethrenne: Coucou =) Oui, on aime tous Neji x) sérieusement, j'aime bien ce perso même si je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais en faire pour l'instant. J'aimerai bien lui donner une petite place pour la suite. Sasuke a une âme d'artiste, oui, je pense que c'est vrai. Il est très rêveur =) pas de problème, j'aime bien ce genre de review, ce sont les plus intéressantes à lire je trouve =) Sasuke me ressemble aussi je pense, enfin je suis un peu tous les personnages que je met en scène dans cette fic... un peu de Sasuke, un peu de Naruto, un peu de Karin... moi je trouve ça plutôt cool de s'identifier un peu à un personnage =) ça m'arrive souvent x)

Réponse à Sur un air de musique 4ever: Hello =) j'aime bien Mikoto aussi, d'ailleurs elle sera là au chapitre suivant. Non, Sasuke n'a rien de cassé, il était juste un peu sonné après s'être fait battre, ce qui est compréhensible.

Réponse à Hikari-chan: Coucou =) tu as pleuré ? Roh lala mais il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi pourtant =) Everything est une belle chanson d'amour je trouve, c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisie. Neji n'a pas eu la vie facile, lui non plus. À croire que j'adore torturer tout ce petit monde. Ah bah c'est gentil de dire ça, merci =) perso moi je trouve toujours que ce que je fais est moyen mais bon si ça plait, je suis toujours contente.

Réponse à Celine: Coucou =) Kabuto est-il gentil ? héhé mystère (sauf pour moi bien sûr). Neji a des sentiments comme tout le monde, oui =) il n'a pas eu une vie facile et c'est sans doute ce qui l'a conduit en détention. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de Neji par la suite, je verrai bien x) Fugaku n'a pas imploré le pardon de Sasuke comme tu as pu le lire, bien au contraire. C'est triste de penser que ce genre de situation existe réellement pour certains enfants...

Réponse à Tsukino: Hello =) j'aime bien aussi Neji, je me demande bien pourquoi les filles apprécient toujours le genre "bad boy, mauvais garçon" x) Ben disons que les paroles de Sasuke lui ont fait un peu mal car ça lui a rappelé son histoire. Et puis aussi, Neji est jaloux de Sasuke.

Réponse à Mimi-chan: Coucou =) j'aime tellement la cruauté, c'est ma marque de fabrique x)

Bisous tout le monde =)


	21. Chapitre 19

** Lemon !**

**Chapitre 19.**

Baignée dans un silence de temps à autre ébréché par le chant du vent et les piaillements des oiseaux, Tokyo s'éveillait lentement. La pâle lueur de l'aurore striait le ciel de janvier. Allongé sur son inconfortable lit, la couverture remontée jusqu'au menton, Sasuke contemplait d'un œil brillant le spectacle magnifique offert par la nature. L'aube était si belle que même les barreaux métalliques entourant la fenêtre de sa chambre ne gâchait rien. La douce lumière matinale qui éclairait le monde lui apportait un peu de réconfort et si la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer ne l'avait pas autant épuisé, il se serait sans doute levé pour coller son nez à la vitre froide.

Les mois s'étaient écoulés avec une lenteur effroyable depuis sa rencontre avec Fugaku. Les jours se succédèrent et se ressemblèrent cruellement. Au fil des semaines, il subit cette routine insupportable qui rythmait sa vie depuis bientôt un an et demi. Lundi : nettoyage de la chambre, petit-déjeuner, cours, déjeuner, activités sportives, dîner, douche collective, une heure de lecture dans la salle de loisirs, coucher. Mardi : nettoyage de la chambre, petit-déjeuner, cours, déjeuner, séance de cinquante minutes avec Karin Hozuki, chorale, retour au centre, dîner, douche collective, coucher. Mercredi : nettoyage de la chambre, petit-déjeuner, corvées ménagères, déjeuner, chorale, retour au centre, dîner, douche collective, coucher.

Et ainsi de suite.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le jour fatidique était en train de naître sous ses yeux fatigués. En soupirant, il se redressa sur son séant. Les pas pressés des éducateurs résonnaient dans le couloir et bientôt, la voix rauque de Zabuza les autorisa à sortir de leurs chambres. D'un pas traînant, Sasuke s'extirpa hors de sa cellule et attendit patiemment la fin de l'appel. Puis, le cœur battant étrangement vite, il fit demi-tour, borda correctement son lit, s'habilla en un éclair en songeant que ce matin serait peut-être le dernier passé au centre IPPJ de Tokyo. Peut-être que ce soir, il dormirait dans _son_ lit, au milieu de _sa_ chambre aux murs recouverts d'un papier peint vert pâle. Peut-être que ce soir, il retrouverait _ses_ livres, et plus particulièrement les ouvrages incroyables de King. D'ailleurs, la première chose qu'il fera une fois libre serait de se rendre dans une librairie afin d'aller acheter _Dôme_, la dernière œuvre de ce maître du suspense.

Un sourire niais s'imprima sur son visage au teint de porcelaine et son cœur rata un battement lorsque ses pensées dérivèrent vers Naruto. Enfin. Peut-être que finalement, ce soir, il ne se plongerait pas dans les lignes de Stephen King. Peut-être que ce soir, il se rendrait au cinéma, la main enveloppée dans celle de Naruto. Peut-être qu'une fois le film terminé, ils pourraient trouver un coin tranquille où s'embrasser en ayant pour seul témoin le ciel étoilé suspendu au-dessus de leurs têtes. Peut-être aussi que ce soir, il pourrait enfin lui dire « je t'aime » dans un endroit plus romantique que les toilettes de la chorale.

Peut-être…

Son cœur battait d'impatience mais l'angoisse tordait son estomac. Une peur sourde et froide tiraillait son esprit.

« _Tu réalises que tu as sûrement foutu en l'air toutes tes chances de sortie ?_ »

Les mots prononcés par Neji Hyûga lui revinrent brutalement, tel un boomerang. Il secoua la tête comme pour les chasser. En vain. Ces paroles acerbes s'accrochaient à lui et ne le quittaient pas une seconde. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient empoignés au détour d'un couloir, ce fameux jour où Kabuto était intervenu avec un couteau, Neji se faisait discret. Il ne l'embêtait plus. Le ténébreux aurait même dit qu'il l'ignorait et cherchait à l'éviter. Cela dit, Sasuke ne s'en plaignit pas, bien au contraire. Si Neji avait disparu de son existence, Kabuto, lui, demeurait plus présent que jamais. Les deux adolescents s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés durant la détention, à un point tel que Kabuto semblait triste de l'éventuel départ de Sasuke. Pour tenter de remonter le moral de son nouvel ami, Sasuke promit de lui rendre visite régulièrement, promesse à laquelle Kabuto avait éclaté de rire.

« _Tu ne vas quand même pas remettre les pieds ici une fois que tu seras libre ? Alors ça, ce serait vraiment le comble !_ »

Suite à ces paroles, Sasuke n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Dans un geste amical, Kabuto l'avait ensuite pris sous son épaule pour susurrer d'une voix étonnamment douce :

« _C'est plutôt moi qui te rendrait visite dans quelques temps. _»

Sacré Kabuto. Sasuke s'en voudrait presque de l'avoir si mal jugé. Malgré son lourd passé, le « binoclard aux cheveux gris », élégant sobriquet dont Kabuto avait hérité, ne semblait pas posséder une once de méchanceté et à vrai dire Sasuke l'appréciait beaucoup. L'amitié de Kabuto avait sans doute rendu ses derniers mois de détention plus agréables, plus supportables. Peut-être se montrait-il un peu hâtif en parlant au passé de son séjour en détention mais il ne pouvait envisager d'autre option : il sortirai. Aujourd'hui. Il en était intimement convaincu et ce malgré son abominable semaine d'isolement. Il sortirai.

-Tu es prêt, Sasuke ?

Le concerné se retourna pour faire face à un Sasori qui peinait à dissimuler son anxiété. Sasuke s'approcha et lui envoya un sourire rassurant.

-Oui, répondit-il.

-Alors c'est super. Ton procès est à neuf heures et demie. Tu vas vite passer à la douche et prendre ton petit-déjeuner. Ensuite on se rendra au tribunal.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Sasori frappa dans ses mains.

-Allez, allez ! Active-toi !

Sasuke pouffa discrètement avant de quitter la chambre pour prendre la direction des douches. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son éducateur se hâtait tant. Après tout, il ne devait pas être plus de sept heures, ils disposaient d'encore beaucoup de temps avant le procès. En sifflotant l'air maladroit d'_Everything_, Sasuke poussa la porte des douches et savoura le plaisir de se laver seul. Cela faisait un an et demi qu'il prenait sa douche en compagnie d'une dizaine d'autres adolescents, devant supporter les blagues ridicules et les allusions perverses du genre « ne fais pas le coup de la savonnette, Uchiha ! ». Un jet d'eau chaude roula sur sa peau nue et il ferma les yeux, frissonnant à cet agréable contact.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Sasuke sortit, une simple serviette blanche autour de la taille, traînant derrière lui une douce odeur fruitée. Il s'empressa d'enfiler les vêtements propres que sa mère lui avait apportés la veille. Son pull sentait bon la lessive de la maison. Sasuke sourit, les joues marbrées de pourpre et les yeux fermés. La maison. Une multitude de souvenirs se peignirent sous ses paupières closes. Il se rappelait de ces chaudes journées d'été, lorsque sa mère étalait le linge à l'extérieur en chantonnant _A day in the life*_ pendant qu'il tentait d'attraper des papillons avec son frère. Incroyable tout ce qu'un simple arôme pouvait représenter.

L'esprit léger, il quitta la pièce faisant office de salle de bains et gagna le réfectoire. Les autres adolescents de la section D s'y trouvaient déjà, prenant leur petit-déjeuner en papotant inlassablement. Quelques regards se levèrent vers lui alors qu'il attrapait un plateau-repas. Parmi ces regards, il y'en avait des curieux, des haineux et des envieux. Sasuke les ignora superbement et se servit, comme toujours, un bol de chocolat chaud. Kabuto l'accueillit à sa table avec un grand sourire et une tape dans le dos. En ricanant, Sasuke s'installa à ses côtés.

-Alors ? demanda Kabuto, pas trop stressé, Sasuke ?

Le brun haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-On verra bien, répondit-il simplement. Si ça se trouve, je te battrai encore au baby-foot ce soir.

-Sincèrement… je n'espère pas.

Sasuke but une gorgée de chocolat tiède –pour ne pas dire froid- sous le regard chaleureux de son ami. Une bouffée de nostalgie partit à l'assaut de son cœur sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il avait attendu ce jour avec tellement d'impatience, il désirait tant serrer Naruto contre lui et retrouver sa famille… cependant, il laissait un ami derrière. Un _bon_ ami.

-Kabuto, commença-t-il, je…

-Laisse tomber, coupa l'autre, les au revoir et tout ça… c'est pas pour moi. Profite bien de ta liberté, fais pas trop de conneries et surtout, attends que je sorte d'ici pour venir égayer ta triste vie !

Sasuke partit dans un éclat de rire, sa tristesse envolée.

-Ok ça marche ! Toi non plus, ne fais pas trop de conneries.

Puis le silence s'installa entre eux. Sasuke termina son bol de chocolat et se leva. Il envoya un clin d'œil à Kabuto et murmura un « au revoir » à peine inaudible avant de s'éloigner d'un pas assuré, rogue, sûr de lui. Kabuto le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de l'autre côté de la porte en compagnie de Sasori.

-À plus Sasuke, souffla-t-il.

Sasori conduisit Sasuke dans le hall d'entrée où attendaient patiemment deux policiers. Le rouquin les salua courtoisement avant de leur présenter Sasuke. L'un des deux policiers bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, indifférent, avant de sortir une paire de menottes de sa poche revolver. Sasuke leva des yeux stupéfaits vers Sasori. Ce dernier se gratta l'arrière du crâne, mal à l'aise.

-Je suis désolé Sasuke mais c'est la procédure, expliqua-t-il. Tu devras garder les menottes jusqu'au procès.

-C'est pas grave, répondit le jeune homme.

Docilement, Sasuke présenta ses poignets au policier chargé de l'accompagner au tribunal. Ce dernier lui entrava les mains en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Puis dans un silence angoissant, tous les quatre sortirent du centre. Le vent âpre de l'hiver soufflait fortement, griffait leurs visages, coupait leur respiration. Un fourgon bleu les attendait sagement, un autre policier à son volant. Sasuke grimpa dans le véhicule en compagnie des deux policiers tandis que Sasori rejoignit sa voiture, décidant de les suivre. Le chauffeur enclencha la sirène –pour une raison mystérieuse aux yeux de Sasuke- et prit la direction du tribunal de la jeunesse de Yokohama.

À vingt sept kilomètres du centre IPPJ, debout sur les marches en pierre grise menant à l'entrée du tribunal de Yokohama, Karin guettait l'arrivée de Sasuke. Il n'était que huit heures et demie, autant dire qu'elle était très en avance mais elle tenait à se montrer présente pour le jeune homme qu'elle devinait angoissé. Qui ne le serait pas à sa place ? Il ne fallut pourtant qu'une dizaine de minutes à ses doigts pour bleuir et s'engourdir. En pestant, elle porta ses mains gelées à sa bouche et souffla dessus dans l'espoir de les réchauffer. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester l'hiver !

Noël se trouvait loin à présent mais quelques maisons arboraient encore des décorations aux couleurs vives et chaleureuses. Janvier était synonyme de nouvelle année, de nouveau départ et elle avait bien l'intention de respecter les résolutions qu'elle avait prises, la première d'entre elles étant de faire sortir Sasuke de l'IPPJ. Ce ne serait pas un travail facile à accomplir, surtout après l'agression de Neji Hyûga mais elle ferait de son mieux, mettrait en avant les progrès de Sasuke et son dévouement pour la chorale.

-Karin ! l'apostropha une voix.

L'intéressée fit volte-face pour apercevoir un Itachi essoufflé accourir dans sa direction. Elle l'accueillit avec un charmant sourire, sincèrement heureuse de le voir.

-Tu es en avance, fit-elle remarquer une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur.

-Un peu, c'est vrai, admit-il, mais je pourrais te dire la même chose.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Ma mère ne devrait plus tarder.

-Tu es nerveux ? demanda Karin en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

Itachi garda le silence mais la contrariété se lisait sur son visage rougi par le froid. Karin sourit. Au fil des mois, elle avait appris à le connaître.

-Ne t'en fait pas, le rassura-t-elle, tout va bien se passer pour ton frère.

Itachi ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais seul un long soupir franchit ses lèvres. Cela faisait des mois qu'il attendait ce fichu procès et maintenant que ce jour était enfin là, il se trouvait paralysé par l'angoisse. Habituellement, il se montrait doué pour dissimuler ses ressentis mais Karin le connaissait assez pour déceler ses moindres émotions. Il l'admira avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, trouvant que l'hiver la rendait incroyablement belle. Le froid colorait ses joues de pourpre et faisait pétiller ses yeux. Un léger nuage d'air chaud s'échappait de ses lèvres brillantes et le vent malmenait ses longs cheveux roux, les emmêlant davantage, emportant avec lui les arômes fruités dont ils étaient imprégnés. Pourtant, en dépit de sa beauté, elle tremblait de froid et ses dents commencèrent à claquer.

-Regarde-toi, tu es frigorifiée, s'enquit Itachi en lui frottant énergiquement les épaules pour la réchauffer, quitte à attendre, autant le faire à l'intérieur non ? Ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'asseoir dans le hall comme ça on verra Sasuke arriver.

Karin protesta mais Itachi eut raison d'elle. Il la prit sous son épaule et la guida jusqu'à l'intérieur, attentionné. Un homme digne de ce nom ne pouvait quand même pas laisser trembler de froid la femme qu'il aimait. En parfait gentleman, il lui offrit un Capuccino et elle se détendit immédiatement. Itachi avait un véritable pouvoir relaxant sur elle. Discrètement, elle attrapa sa main, bien plus chaude et avec un sourire timide, lui confia :

-Je suis contente que tu sois là.

Pendant ce temps, un groupe d'adolescents à moitié congelés grimpaient les nombreuses marches menant au tribunal après s'être perdus deux fois dans cette ville qu'ils connaissaient à peine.

-J'ai mal aux pieds, se plaignit Ino.

-Arrête de geindre, rétorqua Gaara d'un ton agacé, nous sommes arrivés.

-Naruto ! râla Sakura, Sasuke est ton petit-ami ! Tu aurais pu mieux te renseigner sur l'itinéraire avant de nous traîner jusqu'ici, idiot !

Le blondinet leva les yeux au ciel, dépité.

-C'est bon, j'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé ! répliqua-t-il.

Lorsqu'enfin ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du tribunal, un soulagement général se fit sentir. Tous s'étaient levés aux aurores pour prendre le train afin d'assister au procès de Sasuke. Sakura, Ino et Gaara étaient là pour deux raisons. La première, soutenir Naruto. La seconde, parce qu'ils considéraient Sasuke comme leur ami. Naruto, quant à lui, la raison de sa présence était évidente.

-Oh ! Une machine à café, s'exclama joyeusement Ino en pointant du doigt ladite machine. Qui veut quoi ?

En soupirant, Sakura se laissa tomber sur le sol, rapidement imitée par Gaara et Naruto.

-Je m'en fiche du moment que c'est chaud, marmonna-t-elle.

Pleine de bonne volonté, la blondinette s'en alla acheter des boissons chaudes pour tout le monde et lorsqu'elle revint vers eux, les bras chargés de chocolats chauds et de cafés, ils se ruèrent presque sur elle. En soupirant d'aise, Ino s'assis à côté d'une Sakura occupée à siroter un chocolat chaud insipide. Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant qu'ils attendaient avec une impatience soigneusement dissimulée, chacun gardant pour soi son anxiété afin de ne pas contaminer les autres. Malgré la contenance dont il faisait preuve, Naruto était en proie à une peur sans nom. Ses perles azur ne quittaient pas la porte, à l'affut. L'imposante horloge en fer forgé suspendue à l'un des murs affichait neuf heures moins dix. Sasuke serait là d'une minute à l'autre, le blondinet n'en doutait pas.

La porte claqua soudainement. Naruto sursauta et avala de travers le café qu'il était en train d'absorber. Ces longs cheveux noirs, ce visage pâle, ces yeux dépourvus de fond, cette élégance naturelle… il reconnut immédiatement Mikoto Uchiha, la mère de Sasuke. Il ne l'avait vue qu'une seule fois, le jour du spectacle donné par l'école de chant, mais sa ressemblance avec Sasuke était incontestable. Il la suivit du regard, fasciné. D'un pas langoureux, elle se dirigea vers deux autres personnes occupées à siroter un café. Naruto se figea en reconnaissant Itachi Uchiha, le frère aîné de Sasuke. En revanche, la rouquine au sourire timide qui saluait Mikoto, il l'avait vaguement aperçue au spectacle mais ne la connaissait pas. Naruto fut tenté de se lever pour aller se présenter dignement mais il se ravisa tout aussi vite, jugeant que cette tâche incombait à Sasuke.

La porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois. Encadré par deux policiers, mains entravées et Sasori sur les talons, Sasuke pénétra dans le hall. Naruto bondit sur ses pieds et s'approcha de lui d'un pas pressé, refoulant son intimidation. Le ténébreux le détailla avec une pointe de surprise au fond des yeux, comme si sa présence l'étonnait.

-Usuratonkachi ? Tu es venu ?

Naruto lui décocha un sourire chargé de lumière.

-Bien sûr que je suis venu, répondit-il, d'ailleurs…

-Sasuke !

Les visages des deux adolescents se tournèrent vers Mikoto, Karin et Itachi qui s'approchaient tranquillement. La timidité originelle du blondinet réapparut soudainement, empourprant ses joues. Il baissa les yeux, se découvrant une passion soudaine pour le sol en marbre gris. Naturellement, Sasuke embrassa sa famille et se contenta de saluer Karin d'un bref signe de tête. Tandis que le ténébreux entrait en grande conversation avec sa mère, les prunelles de Naruto remontèrent lentement jusqu'à ses mains entravées. Un pincement aigu serra son cœur sans qu'il ne en connaisse la raison. Le fossé qui les séparait ne lui avait encore jamais semblé si large.

-Excusez-moi, les interrompit Sasori, mais je dois emmener Sasuke ailleurs afin qu'il puisse discuter avec son avocat, vous le reverrez après le procès. Madame Uchiha, vous venez ?

Mikoto opina de la tête et leur emboîta le pas. Sasuke était encore mineur, la présence de sa mère restait donc obligatoire. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, un sourire angélique sur le visage.

-À tout à l'heure, souffla-t-il discrètement à l'égard de Naruto.

L'intéressé lui répondit par un faible sourire et le regarda s'éloigner.

Lorsque Sasuke pénétra dans la salle d'audience, il fut surpris par le nombre de personnes présentes. Serrés les uns contre les autres, micro et calepin en main, quelques journalistes locaux s'apprêtaient à coucher sur le papier le déroulement du procès. Le public dévisagea Sasuke d'un air à la fois froid et curieux. L'adolescent s'approcha pour se placer face à la juge Tsunade dont le regard semblait inhabituellement sévère. Un silence religieux régnait dans la large pièce aux murs recouverts de bois véritable. Seul le bruit de ses pas se faisaient entendre. Maître Jiraya, son avocat s'assit aux côtés de Karin et Sasori, à quelques pas seulement de Sasuke. Ce dernier balaya la salle d'un œil affolé, en quête d'un quelconque regard réconfortant, d'un quelconque sourire. Son cœur sembla calmer ses battements lorsque ses orbes onyx s'attardèrent sur Mikoto, puis sur Itachi, puis sur Karin, puis sur Sasori et enfin, sur les autres membres de la chorale. Toutes ces personnes venues pour l'encourager lui transmirent, en un regard, en un sourire, le courage qui lui faisait défaut. Il fut également heureux et soulagé de constater l'absence de son père.

Tsunade se racla la gorge et annonça le début du procès. Comme si elle craignait qu'il soit victime d'amnésie, elle rappela à Sasuke le motif de son enfermement. Dans le public, quelques traits se crispèrent, quelques murmures s'élevèrent, quelques regards devinrent glacials. Sasuke gardait le silence, lèvres pincées et sourcils froncés, soutenant le regard dur de Tsunade. Entendre une énième fois les faits produits ce soir-là était presque insupportable pour lui, comme pour sa mère et son frère. Remarquant les yeux larmoyants de Mikoto, Itachi lui prit la main avec douceur et lui sourit gentiment.

Naruto, de son côté, bouillonnait de rage sur son siège, se retenant de flanquer un coup de poing digne de Mike Tyson à l'abruti installé derrière lui occupé à baver sur Sasuke. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait toujours pas les raisons ayant poussé le ténébreux à garder secrète la violence de son père. Aux yeux de beaucoup de gens, Sasuke passait pour un fou ayant des problèmes de gestion de la colère mais au fond combien d'entre eux le connaissaient vraiment ? Aucun.

Une fois l'histoire dramatique de la famille Uchiha contée, Tsunade posa quelques questions à Sasuke sur son séjour en détention et sur son expérience musicale auxquelles il répondit avec un calme admiratif. Mains jointes devant son visage pâle, Tsunade l'examinait avec attention, jaugeant ses moindres changements d'expression, tentant de lire à travers les lignes, de deviner ses véritables sentiments. De par sa longue expérience, elle savait que le visage d'une personne n'était souvent qu'un masque dissimulant moult secrets.

Recroquevillé sur son siège, Naruto serrait les dents, ne lâchant pas Sasuke du regard. Sa capacité à rester calme dans n'importe quelle situation le surprendrait toujours. S'il s'était trouvé à la place du ténébreux, Naruto aurait dû faire montre d'un courage exemplaire pour ne pas sauter au cou de ces journalistes en train de griffonner sur leur calepin ou de cette juge aux yeux inquisiteurs. L'atmosphère régnant dans la salle d'audience était lourde, suffocante. En dépit de la saison, une chaleur dense planait dans la pièce, rendant les propos de Tsunade encore plus insupportables.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée à ses amis. Concentré, Gaara ne pipait mot, écoutant avec attention l'histoire dramatique dont Sasuke était le personnage principal. Ino et Sakura semblaient également pendues aux lèvres de la juge, guettant de temps à autre les réactions de Sasuke, craignant qu'il ne perde le contrôle de lui-même. Naruto reporta son attention sur l'accusé. Un long soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres sèches. Son cœur cognait furieusement contre sa poitrine, comme s'il cherchait à en sortir. Pris d'une soudaine nausée, il déglutit avec difficulté. Pourquoi avait-il la désagréable impression que la température venait de grimper d'un cran ? La sueur perlait sur son front, collant ses cheveux en d'épaisses mèches blondes. Chaque mot qu'il entendait, chaque regard qu'il surprenait lui faisait un mal indéfinissable et voir Sasuke affublé d'un crime dont il n'était pas l'unique coupable le mettait hors de lui.

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, il se leva soudainement et quitta le tribunal en murmurant un « désolé » à peine inaudible. Stupéfaite par cette réaction inattendue, Sakura le suivit sous les regards stupéfaits de Gaara et Ino. Sasuke, lui, se contenta de baisser les yeux, conscient de la tristesse qu'il engendrait involontairement. D'un pas précipité, le blondinet traversa le hall. Une fois dehors, il ne put retenir un long soupir. Machinalement, il descendit quelques marches, tournant le dos à l'imposant bâtiment. Assister au procès et entendre toutes ces horreurs au sujet de Sasuke se révélait plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Sa langue frétillait d'envie de dévoiler la vérité que Sasuke s'efforçait de taire. Plusieurs fois, il manqua de bondir sur ses pieds pour hurler que Sasuke n'avait fait que se défendre, qu'il n'était pas le seul responsable dans cette affaire, que Fugaku Uchiha devait aussi payer le prix de ses erreurs. Mais heureusement pour le ténébreux, sa lucidité domina son impulsivité originelle. La plupart des personnes assises dans cette salle considéraient Sasuke comme un vulgaire criminel qui ne méritait pas la liberté. Elles ne le connaissaient pas. Sasuke était tout sauf un criminel, il était un artiste rêveur, un chanteur bourré de talent, un garçon au cœur tendre. Il n'était pas ce qu'il montrait et se trouvait à des années lumières des écrits de ces journalistes avides d'histoires sanglantes. Alors les écouter délibérer sur un Sasuke totalement inconnu, pour ne pas dire inexistant, le rendait presque malade.

Nerveusement, il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil derrière son épaule avec l'espoir de _le_ voir apparaître. Une bourrasque soudaine chassa la chaleur de ses vêtements, le faisait greloter. D'épais nuages gris couvraient le ciel, étouffant l'éclat du soleil. Même Dame Nature semblait contre eux aujourd'hui. Malgré son tempérament cartésien, Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une étrange sensation, comme un pressentiment n'annonçant rien de bon. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait cessé de croire en la libération de Sasuke mais cependant que le procès avait lieu, il mettait en doute ses croyances et ses espoirs. Sasuke ne sortirait peut-être pas. Pensée insupportable pour l'adolescent qui sentit son cœur battre une nouvelle fois le record de vitesse.

Il baissa les yeux pour étudier le sol, perplexe. Le pire dans tout ça, selon lui, restait le regard des autres, si froid et distant. Il en venait presque à admirer Sasuke pour sa maîtrise de soi et son calme mesuré. Les regards qu'il devait supporter continuellement et qu'il supporterait encore une fois libéré étaient incroyablement durs. À travers eux, on devait se sentir impuissant, incapable, presque étranger. Chaque paire d'yeux véhiculait quelque chose de différent. Dans certaines fulgurait la peur, dans d'autres demeuraient la colère et le dédain. Naruto clôt les paupières et secoua la tête de gauche à droite, éloignant les images troublant son esprit. Dans son dos, des pas familiers résonnèrent soudainement. Il se retourna.

Sakura se tenait devant lui, une mine inquiète sur le visage.

-Naruto ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il inspira profondément pour tenter de calmer son angoisse grandissante et glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Sakura… c'est peut-être lâche de ma part mais je… je ne supporte plus d'être dans cette salle, expliqua-t-il dans un souffle. S'ils ne veulent pas… si Sasuke ne sort pas… je…

-Il va sortir, le coupa-t-elle, j'en suis sûre.

Un fantôme de sourire flotta au coin des lèvres de Naruto.

-Merci mais je crois que je vais attendre ici.

La jeune fille répondit à son sourire avant de s'asseoir sur l'une des marches en pierre grise. Consterné, Naruto haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce… commença-t-il.

-Ben j'attend avec toi, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais te laisser déprimer tout seul dans ton coin ?

Naruto voulut rétorquer mais se ravisa, se contentant simplement de se laisser tomber aux côtés de son amie de toujours. En poussant un petit rire discret, elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine afin de garder un maximum de chaleur. Le silence s'installa entre eux, ébréché par le bruit de la circulation. Les prunelles de jade de Sakura balayaient le paysage avec une certaine amertume. Voir son ami dans un tel état l'attristait profondément, d'autant plus qu'elle restait impuissante face à sa détresse.

D'un naturel jovial, Naruto souriait toujours, pleurait rarement. Pourtant, depuis plusieurs mois, Sakura aurait pu compter sur les doigts de sa main le nombre de fois où elle l'avait entendu rire. Les seuls instants où Naruto paraissait véritablement heureux étaient en présence de Sasuke. Le reste du temps, il s'apitoyait et se posait une salve de questions quant à son avenir commun avec le ténébreux, s'interrogeant sur l'issue du procès, tentant de réprimer ses craintes. Même s'il n'oubliait pas ses rêves, son existence gravitait autour de Sasuke. Parfois, le blondinet trouvait un peu de réconfort dans la musique, jouant du piano durant des heures interminables, fuyant la cruelle réalité.

Sakura soupira, affligée. Si seulement elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui, pour _eux_, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre qu'attendre aux côtés d'un Naruto au comble du désespoir ? Elle lui jeta un regard à la dérobée et son cœur se serra au creux de sa poitrine. Yeux perdus dans le vague, Naruto semblait ailleurs.

-Je ne supporterais pas d'entendre un verdict négatif, murmura-t-il. C'est pour ça que je suis parti.

Sakura posa une main amicale sur son épaule. La chaleur de sa paume arracha un triste sourire à Naruto. Il songea qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir une amie telle que Sakura. Certes, elle n'était pas très douée pour remonter le moral des autres mais sa seule présence lui réchauffait le cœur. Parce qu'après tout, subir à deux était moins difficile que subir seul. Si Kiba et Sakura ne se trouvaient pas à ses côtés, sa vie n'aurait pas la même saveur. Délicatement, il posa sa main, bien plus froide, sur celle de la jeune fille. Et, dans un silence révélateur, ils patientèrent, ils espérèrent, chacun essayant de soulager la peine de l'autre. Naruto s'efforçait de respirer lentement, tentant d'absorber en lui le calme que Sakura lui transmettait. Naturellement, la jeune femme commença à fredonner l'air de _Shadow of love._ Bercé par la douce mélodie de sa voix, Naruto ferma les yeux. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il pressa la main de Sakura. Le vent caressait leurs visages avec timidité, emportant avec lui les mots de la jeune fille.

Quelques personnes –avocats, juges, ou encore de simples passants- les dévisagèrent étrangement. Elle ne s'arrêta pas de chanter, nullement dérangée par leurs regards inquisiteurs. Si la musique et la chaleur de sa paume suffisaient à consoler ne serait-ce qu'un peu son meilleur ami, alors elle ne s'arrêterait pas. Pour rien au monde. L'amitié qu'ils se portaient était clairement visible dans chacun de leur geste, dans le moindre des regards qu'ils échangeaient. Parfois, certaines personnes sont tellement liées l'une à l'autre que c'en devient troublant, qu'on en arrive à les repérer immédiatement au milieu d'une foule. Comme un réflexe, Sakura laissa sa joue se poser sur l'épaule de Naruto, toujours en fredonnant discrètement. Le blondinet leva les yeux vers le ciel. Quelques minces rais de lumière perforaient les nuages d'un gris maussade, redonnant un peu d'espoir aux deux adolescents.

Plongés dans leurs pensées, ils n'entendirent pas quelqu'un s'approcher. Trois marches au-dessus d'eux, Sasuke contemplait Naruto avec un amour clairement discernable au fond des yeux. Puis il fixa longuement la route s'étendant à ses pieds. Il songea alors qu'il pouvait soit tourner à gauche, soit tourner à droite, ou encore aller tout droit sans que personne ne vienne le sermonner. Il prit conscience qu'il pouvait se rendre au cinéma ou dans un bar, qu'il pouvait manger une glace au chocolat ou boire un verre de vodka. Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il désirait se rendre. Entre ses bras.

-Hey… souffla-t-il.

Dans une synchronisation parfaite, Naruto et Sakura sursautèrent. Le blond bondit sur ses pieds et se retourna à la volée. Avec plus de lenteur, Sakura l'imita. D'un œil brillant, il jaugea Sasuke. En ricanant, le ténébreux descendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient encore. Les deux garçons se toisèrent silencieusement, aucun n'osant faire un pas vers l'autre. Ils croyaient rêver. Une pudeur soudaine naquit entre eux, comme s'ils se rencontraient pour la première fois.

-Alors ? demanda finalement Naruto d'une voix rauque.

Le blondinet connaissait déjà la réponse mais voulait l'entendre de vive voix.

-Alors… je suis libre, déclara Sasuke avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Les perles azur de Naruto s'humidifièrent un peu. Aucun mot ne pourrait décrire ce qu'il ressentit à cet instant précis. Il fut pris d'une terrible envie de serrer Sasuke contre lui mais il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Ses jambes semblaient clouées au sol. Sakura, quant à elle, porta une main à sa bouche, dissimulant un sourire rayonnant. Sasuke aussi souriait. Il souriait à ce blondinet à la mine ébahie tout en songeant qu'il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau. Et le plus merveilleux dans cette histoire, c'était que ce blondinet à la beauté troublante l'aimait.

Puis, sans crier gare, Sakura lui sauta au cou et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces.

-D'où tu m'enlaces, Malabar ?

-Je suis tellement contente pour vous ! s'enthousiasma la jeune fille, j'en pleurerais presque !

-Si tu veux pleurer, ne le fait pas sur mon épaule, ton mascara va tâcher mon pull, râla-t-il en se libérant de son étreinte, recule maintenant.

-Ouais recule, bougonna Naruto.

Sasuke pouffa discrètement lorsque Sakura menaça de l'étriper s'il la surnommait encore « Malabar ». Naruto essuya rapidement ses larmes avant d'attirer Sasuke à lui pour le serrer contre son cœur. Le brun enroula les bras autour de son cou et l'étreignit avec une telle force que ses ongles griffèrent un peu sa nuque. Et là, de nouvelles larmes jaillirent. Cependant, cette fois ils pleuraient leur joie et non leur peine. Ils fermèrent les yeux un instant, égarés dans leur bonheur. Ce fut un moment dans l'éternité. Dans _leur_ éternité. La vie sembla s'arrêter subitement et le temps d'une étreinte, le monde cessa de tourner. Le visage joyeux de Sakura s'évanouit et le bruit de la circulation n'exista plus. Il ne persistait plus que la chaleur de l'autre, son parfum, la saveur de ses lèvres, les battements irréguliers de son cœur, la douceur de ses cheveux. Ce jour marquait la fin d'un combat laborieux.

Enfin, ils allaient être ensemble, véritablement ensemble, après des mois de souffrance, d'embrassades furtives dans les toilettes de la chorale, de questionnement, de doutes. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir se rendre au cinéma, au théâtre, à la chorale main dans la main. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir s'embrasser sans se cacher, savourer le plaisir de se promener main dans la main, partager des moments d'intimité à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir débuter une relation réelle, sincère, véritable, une relation qui résisterait à bien des obstacles puisqu'elle était parvenue à supporter l'absence. Enfin, ils allaient apprendre à se connaître, à se connaître vraiment dans un autre monde que celui du centre de détention.

Enfin, ils allaient s'aimer. S'aimer pleinement.

-Sasuke ! Naruto !

Sans se décoller l'un de l'autre, les deux adolescents aperçurent Ino et Gaara accourir vers eux, une mine radieuse sur le visage. Hilare, la blondinette sauta sur les deux garçons, ignorant leurs protestations, et les serra contre elle avec affection. Gaara l'imita, oubliant ses habitudes réservées. Puis, vaincue, Sakura fit de même, ses yeux émeraude inondés de larmes. Le bonheur de Sasuke et Naruto était également le leur. Leurs peurs avaient été celles de tous, leurs larmes avaient été celles de tous, leurs rires avaient été ceux de tous. Les cinq chanteurs avaient scellé leur amitié ce fameux jour de septembre où ils enflammèrent la scène, où une centaine de personnes étaient venues les applaudir, où ils apprirent à se connaître et à s'apprécier davantage, abolissant la barrière des préjugés.

La veille du procès, Ino avait passé la nuit chez Sakura et les deux jeunes femmes furent incapables de fermer l'œil. Résignées à trouver le sommeil, elles tuèrent le temps devant les épisodes d'une série télévisée ridicule. Gaara aussi fut victime d'une insomnie la nuit précédente mais s'était contenté de jouer un air de guitare au grand malheur de son frère, Kankurô, qui partageait la chambre avec lui. Ils s'étaient inquiétés pour eux. Pour Naruto parce qu'ils savaient pertinemment que si Sasuke restait enfermé, le blondinet s'en remettrait difficilement. Pour Sasuke parce qu'il était désormais leur ami et qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans un centre de détention.

Agglutinés les uns aux autres, insensibles à la fraîcheur âpre de l'alizé, ils se remémorèrent le long chemin parcouru jusqu'à ce jour à jamais gravé dans leur mémoire. Ils se souvinrent, non sans sourire, de la guerre entre Naruto et Sasuke dès l'arrivée de ce dernier à la chorale. En évoquant ce souvenir à présent dérisoire, ils partirent dans un éclat de rire commun. Une page venait de se tourner. Tout serait différent, désormais.

Très vite, ils furent rejoints par Mikoto, Itachi, Karin et Sasori. L'éducateur ébouriffa amicalement la chevelure sombre de Sasuke tout en marmonnant un « toi tu m'auras donné du mal » entre ses dents. Après s'être libéré tant bien que mal de l'étreinte ferme du rouquin, Sasuke présenta chacun de ses amis. Il omit de préciser que Naruto était son _petit_ ami mais il n'eut pas besoin de le faire : le clin d'œil complice que lui envoya Itachi ainsi que le sourire amusé de sa mère lui firent comprendre qu'ils savaient déjà. Le pouvoir de la famille sans doute. Ils discutèrent pendant une poignée de minutes avant que Gaara, Ino et Sakura ne les quittent, le cœur léger et le visage affublé d'un sourire rayonnant.

Puis, au comble du bonheur, Mikoto étreignit Sasuke avec cette douceur dont elle seule avait le secret. Le jeune homme fut envahi par une sensation de bien-être incomparable. Il n'y avait pas d'âge pour serrer sa mère contre soi.

-Sasuke… je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois libéré, chuchota-t-elle contre son oreille.

Emue, Karin attrapa la main d'Itachi. Perdu dans ses pensées, ce dernier sursauta brutalement, ce qui la fit sourire. Les traits de son visage s'adoucirent face au regard brillant de la rouquine et à ses joues marbrées de pourpre. Sasuke ne tiqua pas en apercevant leurs mains liées. Il n'en fut même pas étonné et ne posa aucune question, se contentant simplement de leur adresser un clin d'œil amusé. Karin évita ses orbes rieurs, embarrassée. Plus tard, dans une lettre qu'elle rédigerait à sa défunte mère, elle dirait que Sasuke avait deviné leur futur bien avant eux.

Dans un élan de bonté, Itachi invita tout le monde au restaurant pour fêter la libération de son petit-frère. Sasori refusa poliment, expliquant qu'une tonne de travail l'attendait au centre de détention. Naruto n'en laissa rien paraître mais une tristesse innommable partit à l'assaut de son cœur. Lui qui pensait passer le reste de l'après-midi aux côtés de Sasuke, voilà que c'était fichu. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Itachi déclara d'un ton enjoué :

-Aller… tu viens avec nous, Naruto.

Pris de court, le concerné sentit ses joues virer au rouge pendant que Karin marmonnait quelque chose ressemblant à un « c'est toi qui invite alors ? » taquin à l'oreille d'Itachi.

-Je… je ne voudrais pas m'imposer, balbutia-t-il, gêné.

Mikoto lui décocha un doux sourire.

-Tu ne déranges personne tu sais, le rassura-t-elle. Tu es l'ami de mon fils après tout, tu as été à ses côtés sans doute plus que je ne l'ai été moi-même. Je te dois bien ça, non ?

Le regard qu'elle lui envoyait calma toutes ses angoisses. Il se mit alors à penser que cette femme était la gentillesse incarnée. Il examina les traits de son visage avec plus d'attention, troublé par cette beauté austère dont Sasuke avait hérité. Avec douceur, elle tapota son épaule, espérant ainsi le rassurer. Puis, toujours avec ce sourire chargé de lumière, elle emboîta le pas à Karin et Itachi. Amusé, Sasuke gloussa discrètement. Naruto se tourna vers lui et l'interrogea du regard, stupéfait.

-Tu… tu lui as dit, c'est ça ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-C'est ma mère après tout, répondit-il laconiquement. Je trouve ça normal de lui dire que j'aime quelqu'un.

-Ouais… ben t'aurais pu me prévenir avant, marmonna le blond dans sa barbe.

La mine boudeuse imprimée sur son visage au teint hâlé fit ricaner Sasuke. Ses lèvres effleurèrent l'oreille de Naruto, lui arrachant un agréable frisson.

-On peut enfin le faire, susurra-t-il.

-Faire quoi ?

-Ca.

Et Sasuke lui prit doucement la main. Un pourpre embarrassant teinta les joues du blondinet et Sasuke sourit, serein. Sans dire un mot, ils suivirent les trois adultes, savourant le plaisir de marcher côte à côte, main dans la main, en toute liberté. Le monde leur parut soudainement plus coloré. Les couleurs du parterre de fleurs bordant le trottoir sur lequel ils marchaient étaient étonnement vives, presque aveuglantes. Le vent ne soufflait soudainement plus : il chantait et faisait danser les feuilles des arbres. Le bruit des voitures et l'air pollué qu'ils respiraient sans même s'en rendre compte ne s'avéraient pas dérangeants et la fontaine d'eau fraîche devant laquelle ils passèrent leur sembla d'une beauté incroyable.

Tenir la main de l'être aimé rendait la vie plus belle, l'air plus doux, le soleil plus chaud. L'être aimé embellissait tout.

Itachi les conduisit jusqu'à une pizzeria située non loin du tribunal. Au cours du repas, Naruto se détendit, plaisantant même avec Itachi au sujet d'un Sasuke faussement vexé. En effet, Mikoto et Itachi s'amusèrent à dénoncer les idioties que Sasuke avait faîtes durant son enfance, ce qui fit rire tout le monde sauf le concerné. Ce dernier se contenta de manger sa pizza tranquillement, ignorant simplement son imbécile de frère et sa mère hilare. Puis la discussion devint plus sérieuse. Il fut convenu que Sasuke logerait chez Itachi en attendant que Mikoto trouve un appartement. Elle vivait toujours chez Uruchi et venait à peine de dénicher un travail de secrétaire dans un cabinet médical. Sasuke ne s'opposa pas à cette décision, au contraire. Son frère et lui avaient énormément de temps à rattraper. Réapprendre à être une famille serait un travail long et quelque peu laborieux mais un travail tout de même merveilleux.

Au moment du dessert, tandis qu'il fixait son banana split d'un œil affolé, Naruto brava sa timidité et demanda à Mikoto la permission d'inviter Sasuke chez lui ce soir. Suite à cette requête inattendue, un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. La bouche pleine de tiramisu, Sasuke l'avait dévisagé d'un air surpris. Les yeux rivés sur Mikoto, Karin et Itachi s'attendirent à un refus cinglant étant donné qu'elle n'avait plus partagé de moments intimes avec son cadet depuis longtemps mais ils furent étonnés. En souriant gentiment, Mikoto accepta. Naruto peina à réprimer la joie déferlant en lui et balbutia un « merci » presque inaudible.

Aux alentours de quatorze heures, ils se séparèrent devant le restaurant italien. Après avoir déposé quelques baisers tendres sur les joues de son fils cadet, Mikoto partit de son côté. Karin et Itachi firent de même, laissant les deux adolescents livrés à eux-mêmes. Le visage rayonnant de bonheur, Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke et lui décocha un sourire espiègle.

-Alors ? Ca fait quoi d'être enfin libre ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

-Bizarre, répondit Sasuke. Plus personne ne va me dire quand manger ou quand dormir. C'est bizarre.

Soudainement, la joie imprimée sur les traits de Naruto s'effaça, laissant la place à un air grave, presque solennel.

-Et quelles sont les conditions de ta liberté ?

-Je n'aurais pas de problème tant que j'obtiendrais de bons résultats scolaires, que je rendrais visite à mon délégué judiciaire et que je ne ferais pas parler de moi.

-Alors il n'y aura aucun problème ! Hein ? s'enquit-il.

-Non, aucun. Sois tranquille, usuratonkachi.

Rassuré, Naruto sourit une nouvelle fois et attrapa la main de son amour pour l'entraîner à travers la ville. Le temps était étonnement doux, le soleil se trouvait haut dans le ciel et les nuages gris de la matinée avaient disparus. Leurs doigts entremêlés, ils sillonnèrent dans Yokohama, insouciants et au comble du bonheur. Le regard brillant de Sasuke ne quittait pas Naruto, pas une seconde, hypnotisé par sa beauté. Son long combat entre les murs de l'IPPJ avait valu la peine puisque désormais il obtenait le droit d'aimer l'usuratonkachi de tout son cœur, sans avoir besoin de se cacher ou de mentir. Au sein de sa poitrine, son cœur battait de joie. Jamais la liberté n'aurait pu avoir meilleure saveur. La main de Naruto était si chaude, si sécurisante que Sasuke avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien lui arriver. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il s'arrêta de marcher. Surpris, Naruto l'interrogea du regard.

-Naruto…

-Qu…

Sasuke lui coupa la parole de la plus belle des manières. Il colla les lèvres à celles du blondinet avec douceur et sensualité, savourant le bonheur de l'embrasser ailleurs que dans les toilettes de la chorale. Il avait dû se retenir durant le dîner et maintenant qu'il embrassait ses lèvres, il en avait des papillons dans le ventre. Naruto répondit à son baiser avec douceur et passion, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. Depuis maintenant quatre mois, ils échangeaient une multitude de baisers mais aucun n'avait encore possédé une telle saveur. Le goût de cette embrassade sous un timide soleil de janvier était celui de la liberté.

Moult choses véhiculaient à travers leurs lèvres scellées. Il y'avait toutes ces paroles, celles qu'ils s'étaient dîtes, celles qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dîtes, par pudeur ou par crainte. Il y'avait leur amour, rendu plus fort par l'épreuve de l'absence. Il y'avait l'espoir en l'avenir, en la naissance, au creux de leurs cœurs, d'un futur commun. Il y'avait là le symbole d'une page qui se tourne, de l'écriture d'un nouveau chapitre d'une vie tumultueuse, la promesse d'une existence meilleure, la promesse de deux mains qui ne se lâcheraient pas. Contrairement à Sakura, Naruto ne lisait jamais son horoscope et ne croyait aucunement au tarot ou à la voyance. À l'exception des romans de Stephen King, Sasuke détestait la science-fiction. Néanmoins, à cet instant précis, tandis que leurs bouches s'unissaient une nouvelle fois dans un rayon de soleil, ils entraperçurent leur avenir.

À contre cœur, Naruto se décolla de Sasuke pour chuchoter d'une voix suave :

-On y va.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils.

-On va où ? demanda-t-il.

-Au cinéma.

Une évidence. Le ténébreux sourit, heureux. Naruto lisait-il dans ses pensées ? À force, il allait commencer à le croire. Le blondinet enveloppa la main de Sasuke dans la sienne et les conduisit au cinéma. À cette heure de la journée, l'établissement était quasiment désert. Les deux adolescents scrutèrent les affiches des films d'un œil impatient, peinant à se décider. Après un bon quart d'heure de délibération, ils trouvèrent un terrain d'entente et optèrent pour _Target_, un film d'action mettant en scène deux agents secrets amoureux de la même fille. Munis de pop-corn, ils achetèrent leur ticket et pénétrèrent dans la salle faiblement éclairée. Assis au milieu d'une rangée située en hauteur, les deux garçons discutèrent naturellement de tout et de rien jusqu'au début du film. Naruto tiqua un instant lorsque Sasuke loua la beauté de l'un des acteurs. En proie à une jalousie ridicule qu'il dissimula parfaitement, il se pencha sur le visage de son amour, embrassant ses lèvres dans l'espoir de lui faire oublier cet agent secret de malheur aux yeux d'un bleu magnétique. Ils ne surent rien de la suite du film et ne touchèrent pas aux pop-corn.

Leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent qu'une fois les lumières rallumées. Eblouis, ils se jaugèrent avec une pointe de stupéfaction, brutalement ramenés à la réalité. Puis Sasuke éclata d'un rire discret auquel Naruto se joignit rapidement. Puis dans un silence serein, ils quittèrent le cinéma pour la gare de Yokohama. Ils sillonnèrent à travers les rues de la ville, frissonnant à la caresse du vent, s'amusant à voir leurs ombres s'étirer sous la lueurs des lampadaires bordant le trottoir. En chœur, il chantonnèrent l'air de _The antem*_, couvrant de leurs voix le bruit d'une circulation de plus en plus fluide. Toujours en fredonnant, ils attendirent patiemment sur le quai et lorsqu'enfin leur train pointa le bout de son nez, ils ne cessèrent de chanter, ignorant les regards consternés des autres passagers. Ils traversèrent les différents compartiments jusqu'à en trouver un vide. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur une banquette et, comme un réflexe, leurs lèvres s'agrippèrent une nouvelle fois. Buste contre buste et doigts entremêlés, ils se perdirent dans la chaleur de l'autre, oubliant tout du monde extérieur.

Après un trajet d'une demi-heure, ils traversèrent le centre-ville de Tokyo pour arriver dans le quartier où résidait Naruto. La maison des Uzumaki était modeste mais confortable et chaleureuse. Sasuke s'y sentit immédiatement à l'aise. Machinalement, les deux garçons enlevèrent leurs chaussures puis Sasuke suivit Naruto jusqu'au salon. Curieux, le brun examina avec attention chaque détail de la pièce, appréciant le papier peint d'un bordeaux discret recouvrant les murs. Il ne put s'empêcher de glousser devant le véritable capharnaüm régnant dans la pièce et il songea que si sa propre mère voyait un tel désordre, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de ranger. Des livres traînaient négligemment sur la table basse ainsi que des canettes de soda vides et de deux ou trois papiers de bonbon. La télécommande se trouvait au fin fond du canapé en cuir beige, à moitié dissimulée sous un plaid en laine sur lequel un chat à la fourrure rousse dormait profondément. Quelques vêtements gisaient sur le rocking-chair situé à côté d'un feu de cheminée éteint. Sasuke sourit. Il reconnaissait bien là son petit ami.

-Ta mère n'est pas là ? remarqua-t-il.

Naruto lui envoya un clin d'œil charmeur.

-Non, elle est infirmière et travaille de nuit, aujourd'hui.

-Je vois…

Naruto lui proposa à boire. Il accepta. Puis comme n'importe quels autres adolescents de leur âge, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé avec un bol de nouilles instantanées. Aux alentours de vingt trois heures, ils éteignirent la télévision, donnèrent une dernière caresse au chat nommé Kyûbi et grimpèrent les escaliers avec l'intention d'aller dormir. Lorsque Sasuke pénétra dans la chambre de Naruto, il sentit son cœur danser la rumba.

La chambre aux murs recouverts de bleu était spacieuse et tout à l'image de son occupant. Une étagère pleine de livres gisait dans l'un des coins, face au lit. Quelques posters se trouvaient accrochés au mur, dont l'un représentant l'équipe de football anglaise, Manchester United dont Sasuke déplorait le jeu de ballon. Il ne le dit pas à Naruto, préférant éviter une guerre entre supporters, mais il préférait de loin l'équipe de Chelsea. Le parfum aux arômes épicés collant à la peau de Naruto flottait dans l'air. Ses prunelles brillèrent d'un éclat nouveau et, avides, examinèrent soigneusement chaque recoin de cette pièce particulière. Découvrir l'intimité de Naruto engendrait en lui une salve d'émotions étranges. Il avait comme l'impression d'entrer dans un autre monde, de découvrir une nouvelle facette du blondinet mais surtout, il se sentait véritablement spécial à ses yeux. Somme toute, Naruto n'était pas du genre à ramener n'importe qui dans sa chambre.

Alors un espèce de film se mit à tourner dans sa tête. Il imagina les instants que Naruto avait pu passer entre ces quatre murs. Il le vit sur son lit, couché sur le ventre, écouteurs dans les oreilles, occupé à composer une nouvelle chanson. Il le vit devant sa bibliothèque, sourcils froncés et index tapotant sa bouche, en quête d'un roman digne de ce nom. Il l'imagina aussi sur le sol, assis sur un futon confortable en compagnie de Kiba Inuzuka, déblatérant des imbécilités plus grosses que lui ou regardant un film comique sur son ordinateur portable. Il le vit au milieu de la pièce, le regard rêveur, les mains égarées dans la fourrure rousse d'un Kyûbi niché contre sa poitrine. Il l'imagina aussi lors de ces soirs difficiles où la solitude était de mise, lorsqu'il songeait à son défunt père. En se concentrant très fort, Sasuke pouvait même entendre le son discret de ses sanglots. Il aurait tant voulu être là dans ce genre de moment.

Cependant, le ténébreux ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que tout un côté de la chambre était inoccupé. Il haussa un sourcil dubitatif et se tourna vers Naruto.

-Dis usuratonkachi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a rien de ce côté-là ? demanda-t-il en pointant ledit côté de l'index.

En poussant un petit rictus, Naruto se laissa tomber sur le lit.

-C'est une place pour mon futur piano, répondit-il.

-Ton piano ?

Naruto se redressa sur les coudes pour le jauger.

-Ben oui. Je n'ai pas encore mon propre piano. Ma mère m'élève seule alors ce n'est pas toujours facile pour elle. Cela fait deux ans que j'économise pour m'en acheter un mais je n'ai toujours pas réuni la somme.

Puis il soupira, soudainement affligé par la petitesse de ses moyens financiers. Sasuke pouffa avant de s'approcher de la bibliothèque, coin le plus intéressant de la chambre selon lui. Beaucoup de livres s'y trouvaient mais il n'y avait que quatre ou cinq romans, le reste des ouvrages étant seulement des biographies de grands compositeurs. D'un œil perplexe, il examina les quelques romans qui se présentaient à lui mais détourna bien vite le regard, accablé.

-Usuratonkachi, tu n'as que des romans de bas étage, bougonna-t-il, ça me ferait presque pitié.

Naruto haussa les épaules mais ne releva pas, totalement désintéressé par la littérature. Les seuls romans qu'il possédait étaient ceux imposés par son professeur de japonais, ni plus ni moins. Malgré son apparence calme et détendue, Naruto était en proie à un stress nouveau. Se trouver dans sa chambre en compagnie de Sasuke le rendait étrangement nerveux. Il se demanda si Sasuke aussi se sentait mal à l'aise. Il lui jeta un regard à la dérobée pour s'apercevoir que le ténébreux feuilletait tranquillement un roman « de bas étage » tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Naruto soupira, dépité. Apparemment, il était le seul à s'angoisser pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il fallait dire qu'à part Sasuke, aucun autre garçon n'était venu dans sa chambre. Enfin, il y'avait bien eu Kiba mais il restait un cas à part. Aucun garçon dont il avait été _amoureux_ n'était venu dans sa chambre. De ce fait, il ne savait trop comment agir. Heureusement pour lui, Sasuke ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, bien trop occupé à dénigrer les quelques livres reposant sur sa bibliothèque. Cependant, cela ne dura pas.

-Au fait, Naruto, l'apostropha Sasuke, je voulais te dire…

Le blondinet se redressa sur son séant et fut surpris de la proximité de Sasuke. Plongé dans ses pensées situées à mi-chemin entre la perversion et l'accablement, il ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher du lit. Les traits de Sasuke s'étaient subitement tendus sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

En proie à une soudaine timidité, le brun dut réunir tout son courage pour soutenir le regard interrogateur de son petit ami.

-Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais la semaine où je ne suis pas venu à la chorale… ce n'était pas parce que j'étais malade. En réalité, on m'a flanqué en isolement parce que j'avais fait une connerie.

Naruto l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive, les prunelles traversées par l'étonnement.

-On m'a enfermé pendant une semaine, reprit Sasuke, et pendant cette semaine j'ai… j'ai… euh…

Il chercha ses mots et ne se souvint pas s'être déjà senti si ridicule.

-Tu as ? l'encouragea Naruto.

-Je t'ai écrit une chanson.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase d'une traite, oubliant même de respirer. Ils restèrent de longues secondes à se fixer béatement, l'un surpris par cette nouvelle, l'autre au bord de l'hystérie. Puis Naruto lui décocha un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret et il se détendit instantanément.

Il inspira lentement et laissa sa douce voix emplir la pièce.

_Find me here  
>And speak to me<br>I want to feel you  
>I need to hear you<br>You are the light  
>That's leading me to the place<br>Where I find peace again_

À peine les premiers mots susurrés, le cœur de Naruto sembla suspendre ses battements. La tessiture aigue combinée à la suavité de son timbre ne cesserait jamais de l'impressionner. Cependant, il ne se concentrait pas sur la mélodie de sa voix, non, il écoutait les paroles, les mots tels qu'ils étaient, tels que Sasuke les avait écrits, tels qu'il les avait imaginés depuis sa cellule d'isolement. Il l'aimait. Dieu comme il pouvait aimer Sasuke. Son cœur battait d'amour pour lui et juste pour lui. Dans sa tête, il n'y avait que ce visage à la peau laiteuse, dans ses oreilles, il n'y avait que ce rire aux notes cristallines. Voir Sasuke à seulement deux pas de lui, sans cet éducateur collant dans les parages, semblait encore irréel alors écouter cette chanson frisait carrément le miracle.

_You are the strength_  
><em>That keeps me walking<em>  
><em>You are the hope<em>  
><em>That keeps me trusting<em>  
><em>You are the light to my soul<em>  
><em>You are my purpose<em>  
><em>You're everything<em>

Everything… ce dernier mot marqua l'esprit de Naruto, le chamboula littéralement. Aimer quelqu'un à ce point et se sentir autant aimé en retour, il n'y avait à ses yeux rien de plus merveilleux au monde. L'amour était une force, une énergie. À travers les paroles chantées par Sasuke, il pouvait voir leur futur commun se dessiner sous ses yeux légèrement humides. Si la voix du ténébreux vacillait sous le poids de l'émotion, elle ne perdait rien de sa beauté. Et ce regard brûlant qu'il lui envoyait… Naruto sentit un frisson traverser tout son corps. Lire entre les lignes n'avait jamais été si facile. L'évidence était là : c'était Sasuke ou personne.

_And how can I stand here with you  
>And not be moved by you<br>Would you tell me how could it be  
>Any better than this<em>

Un discret sourire s'arqua sur les lèvres de Naruto, paradoxalement à la gouttelette salée roulant sur sa joue. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment la raison de ses pleurs. Ce n'était pas tout à fait à cause de cette chanson. C'était un peu à cause de tout, du stress qu'il avait emmagasiné ces derniers jours, du manque de sommeil dû à ses nuits blanches, de l'entrelacs de joie et de peur qu'il ressentait en sachant Sasuke définitivement libre.

_You calm the storms_  
><em>And you give me rest<em>  
><em>You hold me in your hands<em>  
><em>You won't let me fold<em>  
><em>You still my heart<em>  
><em>When you take my breath away<em>  
><em>Would you take me in take me deeper now<em>

S'il ne se trouvait pas assis au bord du lit, Naruto aurait sûrement défailli. Lui qui se trouvait cruellement banal et ennuyeux n'aurait jamais cru représenter tant de choses pour quelqu'un et encore moins pour quelqu'un comme Sasuke. En général, ses histoires d'amour s'avéraient chaotiques mais cette fois ce serait différent. Tout serait différent puisqu'il aimait sincèrement et qu'il était aimé avec cette même authenticité.

Et tandis que Sasuke s'apprêtait à entamer l'ultime couplet, Naruto songea que jamais il ne le laisserait partir. Jamais. Pour rien au monde.

_Cause you're all I want  
>You're all I need<em>

_You're everything_

_Would you tell me how could it be  
>Any better than this<em>

Il y eut un silence. Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto et, à l'aide de son pouce, essuya les quelques larmes ruisselant sur le visage de ce dernier.

-Cette chanson n'était pas censée te faire pleurer, usuratonkachi, chuchota-t-il.

-Je t'aime Sasuke, lâcha le blond. Je t'aime et je me fiche de tout le reste… du moment que tu es avec moi. Reste avec moi... cette nuit et toutes les autres.

Sasuke fut d'abord stupéfait par les paroles de Naruto puis, vaincu, l'embrassa avec douceur. Rester avec lui ? Il ne demandait pas mieux. Où pourrait-il bien aller d'ailleurs ? Si Naruto était là alors il resterait là. Les bras du blondinet se refermèrent autour de sa taille puis, docilement, il se laissa entraîner sur le lit. Naruto se retrouva sur lui et leur échange innocent devint rapidement plus prononcé. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, dansèrent ensemble. Fébriles, les mains de Sasuke se glissèrent sous le t-shirt de Naruto, découvrant la délicatesse de sa peau. L'épiderme du blondinet frissonnait sous ses phalanges audacieuses tandis qu'il l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, ne firent plus qu'un. Lèvres scellées, corps en ébullition, ils oublièrent le monde extérieur, égarés dans une bulle charnelle. La bouche de Naruto se fraya un chemin jusqu'au cou de Sasuke, le couvrant de baisers humides, goûtant à sa peau, en absorbant le goût comme pour en garder une trace indélébile. Doigts égarés dans la chevelure ambrée de Naruto et souffle court, Sasuke clôt les paupières, savourant pleinement la chaleur nouvelle qui déferlait dans son corps. Le blondinet enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Sasuke et se redressa, l'entraînant avec lui. Leurs t-shirts furent de trop et rejoignirent bien vite le sol recouvert d'une moquette blanche. Les mains de Sasuke trouvèrent la nuque de Naruto, la griffèrent involontairement. Les lèvres exploratrices du blondinet remontèrent de la bouche de Sasuke jusqu'à son oreille pour en mordiller le lobe. Le brun ne put retenir un gémissement mêlant bien-être et surprise, puis captura de nouveau sa bouche. Il le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres.

Avec douceur, Naruto incita Sasuke à se rallonger sous lui. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, leurs corps agissaient d'eux-mêmes, ivres de désir, comme si toute la passion contenue en eux explosait soudainement. Quelques « je t'aime » se perdaient dans le néant, au détour d'un soupir d'aise. Sasuke serrait Naruto contre lui avec une force telle que ses ongles malmenaient la peau du dos, y laissant quelques traces rougeâtres. Le blondinet ne s'en formalisa pas, trop perdu dans ce tourbillon de passion pour seulement s'en rendre compte. Ses lèvres s'aventurèrent plus loin, désertant le cou de Sasuke pour glisser sur la clavicule, s'attardant ensuite sur les mamelons qui durcirent d'excitation.

Sa langue prétentieuse formait des cercles sur cette peau frissonnante, le mouvement étant quelques fois accentué par la pression de ses lèvres coquines et gourmandes. Chacun de ses gestes débordait de délicatesse et de douceur, de timidité et de maladresse. La veille, dans ce même lit, il se morfondait, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, s'imaginant la tournure que prendrait les évènements si Sasuke ne sortait pas du centre de détention. Et aujourd'hui, il l'embrassait passionnément, le cœur battant à n'en plus finir et l'estomac martelé par le désir. Hier n'existait plus.

Sasuke sentait sa peau fondre sur les caresses de Naruto. Les mains du blondinet rallumaient des feux qui demeuraient jusqu'alors éteints. Son corps entier brûlait d'amour pour lui. La langue experte de Naruto remonta lentement jusqu'à son cou et il tourna la tête sur le côté, lui laissant un libre accès. Les dents remplacèrent bien vite la langue, mordillant sa peau avec envie, y laissant quelques marques trahissant une possessivité soigneusement dissimulée. Puis la bouche de Naruto recommença à explorer le torse imberbe et finement musclé de Sasuke, laissant derrière elle un mince sillon de salive.

En sentant Sasuke se cambrer sous son poids, Naruto frémit. De temps à autre, le ténébreux laissait échapper des halètements de plaisir. Le blond se croyait perdu dans une autre dimension. Ses doigts, la paume de ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue, ses yeux… tout son être s'imprégnait de Sasuke, du goût de sa peau opaline, de l'arôme de son parfum aux effluves mentholés, de la douceur de ses cheveux sombres, de la chaleur de ses étreintes. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de Sasuke tambouriner férocement contre sa poitrine, rendu fou par ses baisers parfois maladroits et hésitants.

Arrivé à hauteur du nombril de Sasuke, Naruto sentit l'excitation grimper d'un cran à tel point qu'il en eut le vertige. Dans une lente et douce caresse, sa main glissa sur le ventre de Sasuke pour terminer sur le bouton de son jeans. Contre toute attente, Sasuke redressa sur les coudes, joues rougies par le désir et yeux étincelants. Naruto le questionna du regard.

-Je ne sais pas trop comment on fait… tu vois ? confia-t-il d'une voix inhabituellement rauque.

Sa phrase lui sembla ridicule, presque risible. Il mentait un peu en disant ne _rien_ savoir. Il avait tout de même lu quelques livres osés, comme n'importe quel autre adolescent en plein bouleversement hormonal. Il connaissait la théorie mais la pratique lui demeurait inconnue. C'était également le cas pour Naruto mais ça il l'ignorait encore.

Un léger sourire s'arqua sur les lèvres du blondinet.

-Et tu crois peut-être que moi je le sais ? C'est aussi la première fois pour moi, Sasuke et je t'avoue que je suis vraiment très nerveux.

Le brun le toisa quelques instants avant de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ses lèvres s'arquèrent en un sourire auquel Naruto répondit, le regard brillant. Savoir qu'il était le premier pour l'usuratonkachi le rendait étrangement heureux et rassuré. Qu'importe si un jour Naruto aimait une autre personne, il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier puisqu'il demeurerait toujours le premier, l'unique. Celui qu'on oublie pas, jamais, malgré les années. Celui dont le nom résonne en nous comme un écho incessant, celui qui quelque part habitera toujours un recoin de notre cœur. Celui qui se démarque, celui qu'on aime plus ou qu'on aime autrement. Celui qui est et restera différent.

Docilement, Sasuke se rallongea, partagé entre l'anxiété et la hâte. Avec une tendresse innommable, Naruto couvrit son ventre de baisers humide, faisant rouler sa langue contre sa peau pâle, soupirant d'aise. Puis le jeans de Sasuke glissa sur le sol et fut rapidement rejoint par son boxer et les propres vêtements de Naruto. Haletant, il glissa une main dans les cheveux blonds et humides de Naruto, l'incitant à continuer. Le cœur battant et l'âme en vrac, Naruto obtempéra lentement, veillant à ne pas brusquer Sasuke. Ses lèvres titillèrent l'aine sensible avant de descendre plus bas. Le brun ne put réprimer un râle de plaisir lorsque les phalanges délicates de Naruto trouvèrent sa virilité gonflée d'excitation. Très vite, sa langue remplaça ses doigts, caressant Sasuke avec passion et sensualité. Ce dernier se cramponna aux draps, incapable de retenir le plaisir nouveau qui l'assénait. Tout son corps frémissait, tremblait à chaque mouvement de langue. Son bas ventre se trouvait parcouru d'un courant électrique qui lui donnait le vertige tandis que sa gorge s'asséchait de plus en plus à cause des gémissements crescendo qu'il poussait.

Naruto releva les yeux durant quelques secondes afin de contempler la splendide image qui lui était offerte. Les paupières à demi-closes, les lèvres entrouvertes desquelles s'échappait un souffle chaud et irrégulier, les joues cramoisies et les traits déformés par le plaisir, la beauté de Sasuke atteignait son apogée. Il était résolument magnifique, offert. Naruto imprima cette image sur sa rétine et sentit son cœur accélérer derechef ses battements, vaincu. Le désir prit soudainement le pas sur la retenue dont il faisait preuve jusqu'alors.

Les dernières barrières de pudeur abolies, le blondinet retourna à son occupation, fermant les yeux, se concentrant sur les zones les plus érogènes, se délectant des halètements de Sasuke. Après quelques caresses humides, il se décida à prendre le membre en bouche et à entamer des mouvements de va et viens tout en titillant le bout rosi à l'aide de sa langue. Une main s'accrocha à son crâne afin de l'inciter à y aller plus franchement et à accélérer le mouvement, chose qu'il fit avec énormément de passion, ronronnant contre la peau humide de Sasuke.

Naruto se redressa et avec une hâte mal contenue, présenta son majeur à Sasuke. Ce dernier le jaugea quelques secondes, encore sous le choc de tout le plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir, avant de le lécher sensuellement sans le lâcher de son regard brûlant. Ces orbes onyx le fixant avec un envie aisément perceptible le rendaient ivre de désir. Avec un mélange d'empressement et de délicatesse, il alla chercher l'intimité d'un Sasuke soudainement tendu. Lorsque le majeur de Naruto entra en lui, il poussa un grognement mêlant à la fois surprise et douleur. Ressentant son angoisse, le blond captura ses lèvres, cependant qu'il entamait de lents va et viens à l'aide de son majeur.

-Je te fais mal… Sasuke ? articula-t-il au creux de son oreille.

-Non… ça va.

Sasuke sourit avant de lui embrasser la joue en refermant les bras autour de son dos, le pressant davantage contre son corps. Naruto était attentionné comme jamais. Il prenait garde à ne pas le faire souffrir et à vrai dire, il s'y prenait avec tant de douceur et de délicatesse que Sasuke ne ressentait qu'une légère douleur.

-Je peux y aller ? demanda-t-il, prévenant.

D'un hochement de tête, Sasuke lui donna l'autorisation. Naruto n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Une seconde plus tard, leurs corps ne firent plus qu'un. Naruto était entré en lui avec une douceur telle qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas eu mal. Le blondinet resta figé durant quelques instants, laissant Sasuke s'habituer à sa présence, puis commença à se mouvoir avec délicatesse, veillant à ne pas le blesser. Sasuke ferma les yeux, écoutant les soupirs de Naruto, savourant son propre plaisir. Leurs cheveux s'emmêlèrent, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, leurs corps se découvrirent pleinement. Très vite, Sasuke ne ressentit plus la moindre douleur. Juste le plaisir d'être uni à Naruto, de le sentir bouger à l'intérieur de lui. Les yeux ouverts mais voilés d'humidité, le blondinet admirait Sasuke. Le voir réagir à ses moindres mouvements, le sentir se cambrer sous son poids et contempler son visage déformé par le plaisir engendrait en lui une émotion qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il possédait entièrement Sasuke, explorait une face de lui-même que personne n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant.

Leurs halètements de bien-être emplirent la pièce. Un instant unique, l'impression de partager le même cœur, d'établir refuge dans le même corps, de n'avoir aucun secret pour l'autre. Leur première fois resterait magique à leurs yeux. Chacun offrait à l'autre sa virginité, cadeau merveilleux que l'on offrait qu'une seule fois. Qu'importe si demain était difficile, rien ne pourrait entacher le bonheur qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Après une dizaine de minutes de va et viens de plus en plus rapides, Naruto les fit basculer dans la jouissance en un coup de rein brutal. Sasuke se délivra entre leurs deux corps, laissant échapper un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Le blondinet vint après, se délectant de l'expression qui s'inscrivit sur le visage de Sasuke lors de l'orgasme. Image magnifique qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Naruto se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Sasuke avant de rouler sur le côté, essoufflé. Ayant soudainement froid, le brun s'empressa de se coller à lui, déposant la tête sur son torse légèrement humide. Les bras de Naruto entourèrent sa taille, le faisant frémir. Un silence serein s'installa entre eux tandis qu'ils se remettaient lentement du plaisir commun qui les avait assailli. Sasuke ferma les yeux, un sourire au coin des lèvres, n'ayant seulement conscience des doigts de Naruto qui allaient et venaient sur son dos nu. D'une oreille attentive, il écoutait les battements de son cœur parfois ébréchés par le souffle de sa respiration. Au creux des bras de l'usuratonkachi, il se sentait en sécurité, invincible. Il se souvint de ce jour où, après avoir chanté _Chasing cars_, Naruto le prit dans ses bras pour la première fois. Il avait alors songé que ses bras étaient le plus bel endroit du monde, un véritable Paradis sur terre. Cette pensée n'en était que plus vraie aujourd'hui.

Yeux rivés sur le plafond, Naruto fut envahi par une soudaine mélancolie. Sa main remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Sasuke, laissant sur son passage une agréable chair de poule. Le bonheur qu'il ressentait s'avérait intense, déroutant, à tel point qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en avoir peur, de craindre d'éventuels revers de médaille. Aujourd'hui était sans aucun doute merveilleux mais comment serait demain ? Sasuke finirait peut-être par se lasser de lui et de ses chansons à l'eau de rose, de ses rêves enfantins et de ses espoirs parfois naïfs. Aujourd'hui, Sasuke l'aimait mais peut-être que demain, son cœur battrait pour un autre. À cette pensée, il sentit une chape de douleur lui tomber sur le cœur.

-Avant j'avais peur de te perdre parce que je craignais qu'il ne t'arrive malheur au centre de détention, lâcha-t-il d'une voix évasive, et maintenant que tu es dehors, j'ai peur de te perdre parce que tu risques d'être attiré par d'autres bras.

Il serra Sasuke plus fortement.

-Si seulement tu pouvais ne jamais sortir de mon étreinte, je me sentirais beaucoup mieux.

Sasuke se redressa pour lui faire face, un air perplexe sur le visage. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce changement brutal d'attitude et en vint à se demander si Naruto ne souffrait pas d'un trouble bipolaire. Cependant, la tristesse immuable qu'il décela au fond de ses pupilles azur l'empêcha de formuler sa plaisanterie nullement drôle. Un léger sourire se courba sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une de ses mains trouvait la joue du blondinet pour la caresser avec tendresse. Il se pencha vers lui, déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'ancrer son regard dans son homologue céruléen et de décréter d'une voix dépourvue de doute :

-Je t'aime, usuratonkachi, fourre-toi ça dans le crâne. C'est tout bonnement impossible que quelque chose m'éloigne de toi.

-T'en es sûr, Sasuke ?

-Jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie, imbécile.

-T'étais obligé de dire le dernier mot ?

En guise de réponse, Naruto n'obtient qu'un gloussement amusé qui lui arracha un mince sourire. En poussant un ronronnement de bien-être, Sasuke enfouit son visage au creux du cou de Naruto pour y déposer quelques baisers tendres. Naruto clôt les paupières. Son étreinte se resserra alors qu'il frémissait sous les lèvres de Sasuke.

-Un jour Naruto, lorsque je serai un écrivain mondialement connu et que je serai riche, je te prendrai par la main et je t'emmènerai loin de ce trou paumé, chuchota le brun. Tu viendras avec moi ?

-À ton avis… imbécile.

-Très drôle.

Sasuke lui asséna une petite tape sur l'épaule à laquelle Naruto répondit par un discret ricanement. Il colla le front à celui du blondinet, découvrant une nouvelle fois les multiples nuances cobalt de ses yeux.

-Tu ne me laisseras jamais seul hein, usuratonkachi ?

-Jamais.

Satisfait, Sasuke captura ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent encore de longues heures avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, corps entrelacés et cœurs amoureux.

Sasuke s'éveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, quelque peu dérangé par la chaleur inhabituelle entourant son corps. Ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, il fut pris d'une panique soudaine, les yeux ronds et le cœur affolé. Cependant, le souffle tiède de Naruto contre son oreille lui rafraîchit la mémoire et calma immédiatement ses craintes. Avec une tendresse infinie, il déposa un long baiser sur le front du blondinet. Sous la caresse de ses lèvres, Naruto esquissa un léger sourire avant de l'étreindre avec plus de force, comme un objet précieux à ne surtout pas égarer.

Cette nuit-là, Sasuke ne fit aucun cauchemar.

* * *

><p>*<em>A day in the life<em> : les Beatles.

*_Shadow of love : _Olivia Lufkin.

*_The antem_ : Good Charlotte.

*_Everything _: Lifehouse.

Coucou tout le monde,

Félicitations, vous êtes arrivées au bout du chapitre, j'admire votre courage parce qu'il est vraiment très très long. Je ne pensais pas ça possible mais je l'ai terminé hier soir. Il faut dire qu'avec 5 jours de congé par semaine, on a le temps d'écrire. Héhé alors voilà notre Sasuke hors de l'IPPJ et puis… le lemon, bien sûr =) ne mentez pas, je sais que vous l'attendiez celui-là x) personnellement, je trouve que ce n'est pas le meilleur de mes lemons mais étant donné qu'ils n'ont ni l'un ni l'autre d'expérience charnelle, je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire un lemon ressemblant à ceux de « L'homme de sa vie ». À part ça, ne croyez pas que les problèmes sont finis pour Sasuke… et pour Naruto. De plus, Kabuto n'a pas fini d'apparaître. Mais ça, ce sera pour plus tard =) Le procès de Sasuke est une audience publique, c'est pour ça que les choristes peuvent y assister, au cas où certains se poseraient la question. J'espère que vous avez bien savouré ce chapitre qui est, à mon sens, doux et reposant (cucul et guimauve aussi niark niark). Désolée pour sa longueur au fait mais on m'a suppliée de ne pas le couper en deux alors… x) j'espère simplement qu'il n'a pas été trop lourd et ennuyeux à lire... sinon j'en suis sincèrement désolée.Je vais sans aucun doute traîner pour le chapitre 20, (histoire de laisser digérer ce chapitre-là) car je ne sais pas encore tout à fait ce que je vais y mettre.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Mimi-chan: Coucou =) merci, contente que le chapitre d'avant t'ai plu. Fugaku n'est pas super sympa c'est sûr, j'en aurais presque honte. Mdr si Sasuke l'avait cogné, il ne serait sûrement pas sorti x)

Réponse à Ethrenne: Coucou =) ralala si Sasuke avait été enfermé pour meurtre, il serait sorti à vingt ans je crois x) en tout cas, Sasuke est sorti =) même s'il a gardé secret les violences de son père. Karin n'en a pas parlé parce qu'elle est tenue au secret professionnel, elle ne peut pas dévoiler ce qui se dit en consultation sauf en cas de force majeure mais ce n'en était pas vraiment une ici. En gros c'est ça, Fugaku n'a jamais voulu de Sasuke mais ce n'est pas contre Sasuke, c'est "juste" qu'il ne souhaitait pas d'autres enfants. Après cela ne justifie rien, c'est certain =) en Belgique il y'a la tolérance zéro pour la violence conjugale, ça rigole pas. Mais encore faut-il que la femme ait le courage de porter plainte, ce qui n'est pas facile pour elle parce que bon leur conjoint ont un contrôle exacerbé sur elle et sur leur vie :/ j'aime beaucoup les citations que tu cites en tout cas et puis elles correspondent bien aux personnages =) ton cours de philo a l'air plus sympa que le mien où on discute du déclin de l'Europe x) pas que ça m'intéresse pas, le déclin de l'Europe mais après deux heures, j'en peux plus. Pas de problème lol, j'aime toujours les longues reviews, ça ne me dérange pas =) Mirza et Maurice ? Ils ont fait une petite apparition ici x) enfin surtout Maurice en fait, Mirza (trop viril en fait) n'apparaît que brièvement x)

Réponse à Tsukino: Kikou =) oui Neji jalousait Sasuke, le vilain. Je pense lui donner un rôle par la suite mais j'en suis pas encore sûre x) tu dis que je suis comme Fugaku ? :O non quand même, ma cruauté a des limites x) mdr bah il n'était pas tout à fait écrit, d'ailleurs t'as vu la taille du chapitre ? x) je compatis pour vous franchement. Surtout que je ne le trouve pas super bien écrit mais bon... Ma fic, combien de chapitres ? Je ne sais pas vraiment mais je pense aux alentours de trente chapitres, il me reste encore quelques petites choses à faire avant de la terminer =)

Réponse à Celine: Hello =) c'était un chapitre difficile, oui =) mais nécessaire je pense. Fugaku est vraiment détestable dans cette fic, je le reconnait. Le pauvre. Je pense qu'effectivement ce chapitre est plus joyeux =)

Réponse à Sur un air de musique4ever: Coucou =) Fugaku en mode pas très sympa oui x)

Réponse à Shika's fan: Coucou =) oui c'est malheureux pour le père comme pour le fils, je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Le problème c'est que les hommes violents rejettent toujours la faute sur leur femme, parfois sur leur enfant, ils ne se rendent pas compte du mal qu'ils font. Merci beaucoup c'est très gentil, ça fait plaisir =) je ne sais pas si j'écrirai une autre fic après celle-ci, franchement je ne pense pas. Mais je pense poster des OS de temps en temps =)

Réponse à Nero Mikk: Coucou =) non Kabuto n'est pas si méchant x) mais si, je pense avoir été sympa avec Sasuke là, je n'avais plus envie d'écrire dans l'IPPJ x) et puis ça aurait été trop lourd à la longue je pense. Lol x) non Ichigo de Bleach c'est Ichigo Kurosaki mais j'ai bien appelé ce type "Ichigo" pour faire un clin d'oeil à Bleach qui fait partie de mes mangas favoris =)

Réponse à Hikari-chan: Hello =) non non pas grave =) à ce rythme, j'aurais passé en revue toutes les chansons de Nickelback à la fin de la fic. Héhé merci, je suis bien contente que le chapitre t'ai plu =) Fugaku n'est pas super sympa mais évite la tronçonneuse x) Bah ça me dérange pas de répondre aux lecteurs, je le fais tout le temps, je trouve ça normal =) si on avait pas de lecteurs, on ne publierai plus :p et puis vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire, encore moins de reviewer donc vous répondre est la moindre des choses pour moi et je le fais toujours avec plaisir =)

Merci à tous pour reviews =)

Bisous.


	22. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20.**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Sasuke avait intégré le lycée _Seika_, située dans la périphérie de Tokyo. Ayant choisi l'option « littérature », il ne se retrouva pas dans la même classe que Naruto et Sakura, le blondinet suivant principalement les cours d'art plastique et la jeune fille ceux relatifs aux langues étrangères. Nonobstant, il ne manquait jamais une occasion pour se retrouver en tête à tête avec son amour, l'attendant patiemment au détour d'un couloir pendant qu'il discutait avec un Kiba Inuzuka hystérique. Une fois Naruto à sa hauteur, il l'attirait à lui avec force et l'entraînait dans l'allée déserte pendant que Kiba continuait de parler tout seul, ne se rendant même pas compte de la soudaine absence de son ami.

Il n'avait rejoint le lycée qu'au début du mois de février mais il s'y adapta immédiatement. Néanmoins, il trouvait la plupart des jeunes de son âge relativement stupides. Sans doute était-ce son séjour en détention qui l'avait fait grandir plus vite que les autres. Les cours ne lui semblaient pas particulièrement difficiles et rattraper son retard fut un véritable jeu d'enfant. La plupart des élèves connaissaient son passé criminel mais personne ne lui posait la moindre question, pas même les professeurs et il leur en fut sincèrement reconnaissant. La crainte d'avoir l'étiquette « jeune délinquant » sur le dos l'effrayait un peu mais jour après jour, il réalisait que ses craintes demeuraient infondées... ou presque. Il se fondait au milieu des autres, passait inaperçu, tel un grain de sable au milieu d'un désert. Dans son uniforme vert et blanc, à l'effigie de l'établissement scolaire, il savourait le plaisir d'être à nouveau un adolescent comme les autres, le plaisir d'être « normal ».

Tous les jours ou presque, Itachi l'attendait à la sortie du lycée, tel un père trop protecteur ou trop paranoïaque. Face à l'attitude de son frère aîné, Sasuke était partagé entre un sentiment de honte et d'attendrissement. À presque dix huit ans, il s'estimait capable de rentrer seul à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Itachi mais d'un autre côté, il aimait que l'on s'occupe de lui. Il ne savait pas si le comportement de son frère trahissait un manque de confiance ou une surprotection. Sasuke préférait croire en la seconde option. Même si la société lui donnait une autre chance, gagner sa confiance restait difficile et bien qu'il se sente parfaitement intégré au sein du lycée _Seika_, il pouvait parfois percevoir la distance que certains élèves s'efforçaient de garder avec lui. Lors des activités sportives par exemple, il peinait à trouver un partenaire pour les jeux en équipe, comme si se retrouver seul avec lui avait quelque chose d'effrayant ou de malsain.

Malgré la frustration que ce genre d'attitude engendrait en lui, Sasuke ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir. À leur place il réagirait sans doute de la même manière. Ils ne connaissaient de lui que ce qu'ils avaient lu dans la presse et certains parents ne se montraient pas enchantés que leur progéniture adorée fréquente un « criminel » à peine sorti de détention. Cette étiquette lui collerait toujours à la peau, quoi qu'il fasse. Il ne le niait pas mais cela pourrait être pire selon lui. Au moins il avait des amis et ne se retrouvait pas seul à la récréation ou à la sortie du lycée. Oui, cela pourrait être pire. Bien pire.

Ce mercredi-là, pour le plus grand bonheur des lycéens, les cours s'arrêtaient à midi. Main dans la main, Naruto et Sasuke traversaient le centre-ville de Tokyo en compagnie de Kiba et Hinata. Le timide soleil de février striait le ciel de ses rayons à la douce chaleur. En écoutant d'une oreille distraite la discussion qui animait Kiba et Naruto, Sasuke laissait son regard se perdre sur les vitrines des magasins. Il n'était pas d'un tempérament romantique mais d'ici quelques semaines, ce serait la Saint-Valentin. Ne disposant d'aucun talent de cuisinier, il se voyait mal passer une journée entière à préparer des chocolats en forme de cœur pour son bien-aimé. Il fallait dire que cela n'était pas très viril et en plus, il y avait de fortes chances pour que ses confiseries soient littéralement dégoûtantes voire immangeables. La dernière fois qu'il avait confectionné une pâtisserie –un gâteau au chocolat plus précisément- Itachi crut qu'il allait mourir empoisonné. Le gâteau était trop cuit et avait un arrière-goût désagréable. Non, il n'était vraiment pas fait pour la cuisine.

En fronçant les sourcils, il passait en revue les différents cadeaux qu'il pourrait offrir à Naruto le quatorze février prochain. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas manqué de demander conseil à Sakura mais cette dernière ne lui avait été d'aucune aide. Elle lui avait parlé de parfum ou de vêtements mais il désirait quelque chose de plus original, quelque chose qui marquerait l'esprit de Naruto pendant un bon moment. Quelque chose qui le rendrait inoubliable.

-À quoi tu penses ? demanda le blond.

Subitement mal à l'aise, il évita son regard.

-À rien du tout, usuratonkachi, répondit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait neutre. À rien du tout.

Naruto ricana avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Ce simple contact suffit à le faire frissonner et sa main pressa un peu plus celle du blondinet. Marcher à ses côtés avait quelque chose de merveilleux, presque d'extatique. Naruto souriait, serein. Souvent, Sasuke se demandait s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux de ce sourire. Des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus aussi, certainement, mais surtout de ce sourire au charme indéniable.

Soudain, Naruto lâcha la main de Sasuke et en criant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, traversa la route en courant, manquant de se faire renverser par une voiture. Il ignora superbement les insultes lancées par le chauffeur et se précipita devant la vitrine d'un magasin. Une enseigne en forme de guitare électrique pendouillait au-dessus de la porte d'entrée, dessus se trouvait écrit en grosses lettres noires « Tout pour les musiciens ». Un nom révélateur. En voyant son ami d'enfance se mettre dans un tel état pour un magasin de musique, Kiba soupira, dépité.

-Et c'est reparti, bougonna-t-il.

Plus prudents que le blondinet, les trois adolescents attendirent patiemment que le feu destiné aux piétons vire au vert puis traversèrent la rue d'un pas leste. Perdu dans sa contemplation d'un piano droit d'un noir luisant, Naruto ne les entendit même pas approcher. Dans ses pupilles fulgurait une lueur d'extase. Le nez collé à la vitre froide, il admirait le piano de ses rêves, imaginant déjà les gammes qu'il pourrait jouer sur son clavier brillant. Il se vit parfaitement dans un coin de sa chambre, en plein été, la fenêtre grande ouverte, travailler ses nouvelles compositions tout en admirant le coucher du soleil. S'il possédait son propre piano, il pourrait s'exercer quotidiennement et parfaire ses performances musicales afin d'être au top pour le concours d'entrée au Conservatoire. Il sursauta un peu lorsque la main de Kiba se posa sur son épaule. Perplexe, le blondinet regarda par-dessus son épaule et lorsque ses perles azur rencontra celles de Kiba, rieuses et taquines, il redouta une remarque cinglante.

-Rêve pas Naruto, t'es encore loin de pouvoir t'offrir ce truc, se moqua le brun.

-Toi t'es un pote. Un vrai de vrai, aucun doute là-dessus, marmonna le blond avec mauvaise humeur.

Son regard sembla perdre un peu de son éclat lorsqu'il se posa sur le prix du Baldwin. Cent quatre vingt dix mille cent quatre vingt quatre yens*. Toutes ses belles illusions disparurent en un battement de cil. Pour une fois, l'artiste raté avait raison : il était encore à des années lumières de pouvoir s'offrir ce maudit piano. Le reflet de Sasuke apparut à côté du sien et bientôt, leurs mains se trouvèrent. Le cœur de Naruto accéléra ses battements et un fantôme de sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres. Se voir ainsi, main dans la main, le galvanisait au plus haut point.

-T'en fait pas, usuratonkachi, souffla Sasuke. Il arrivera un moment où tu pourras te l'acheter. C'est pas toi qui m'a dit un jour qu'il fallait croire en ses rêves ?

Naruto éclata d'un rire nerveux.

-Ouais ben… là tu vois, c'est un rêve un peu cher, répondit-il d'une voix morne.

Sasuke garda le silence. Ses neurones se mirent subitement à bouillonner à l'intérieur de sa boîte crânienne. Ce splendide piano ferait un cadeau de Saint-Valentin idéal mais lui non plus ne possédait pas assez d'argent pour l'acheter. Il savait que la supérette située à quelques mètres de l'appartement d'Itachi embauchait des étudiants le week-end mais même s'il postulait et décrochait un petit travail de caissier ou de nettoyeur, il lui faudrait bien plus que deux semaines de boulot pour réunir la somme. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée à Naruto. Ce dernier semblait affligé. Ses épaules étaient étrangement voûtées, lui donnant un air de Boris Karloff, et ses dents mordillaient énergiquement sa lèvre inférieure. Si seulement il était riche, Sasuke n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde et pénètrerait à l'intérieur du magasin pour acheter ce piano qui faisant tant rêver son blondinet. Mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas un sou en poche.

Remarquant l'accablement de son ami, Kiba passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna plus loin en racontant des idioties qui lui arrachèrent un bref éclat de rire. Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, les yeux toujours rivés sur le Baldwin à cent quatre vingt dix mille cent quatre vingt quatre yens. Il songea à braquer une banque mais renonça bien vite à cette idée prodigieusement ridicule. L'amour rendait vraiment stupide parfois. Hinata non plus n'avait pas bougé. Cependant, son attention n'était pas centrée sur le piano mais sur Sasuke Uchiha.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, une question lui brûlait les lèvres sans qu'elle n'ose la formuler. Ce fameux après-midi de décembre où Naruto la questionna sur son cousin Neji n'avait jamais quitté sa tête. Par la suite, elle avait essayé d'aborder le sujet avec ses parents mais la discussion fut immédiatement close lorsqu'elle prononça le prénom de son cousin. Son père l'avait alors fusillée du regard en la faisant promettre qu'elle ne parlerait plus jamais de cette histoire… cette histoire qui entachait la noble famille Hyûga. Obéissante et un peu craintive, elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de promettre. Pourtant, si son père savait qu'elle fréquentait Kiba Inuzuka, un guitariste qui se destinait à une formation de plombier, il attraperait des cheveux blancs.

Le vent souffla doucement, faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux d'ébène. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'arrivée de Sasuke à la chorale, sept mois plus tôt. Elle se souvenait de ses silences interminables et de ses regards dédaigneux. Elle se souvenait de l'ancien Sasuke et le comparait avec le Sasuke actuel. Le changement –si changement il y avait- était indiscutable. Naruto et la chorale étaient parvenus à ramener Sasuke sur le droit chemin, à lui offrir une nouvelle vie, à le réconcilier avec l'avenir. Peut-être qu'il pourrait en être de même pour Neji, peut-être que la chorale pourrait l'aider, lui aussi. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de son cousin et ne se rappelait pas beaucoup de lui. Elle savait seulement qu'il était en détention depuis l'âge de seize ans pour meurtre. Ses bras furent parcourus par un désagréable frisson tandis qu'elle évoquait mentalement le crime de Neji.

Il avait ôté la vie de sang froid et jusqu'à ce jour, il n'avait montré ni remords ni compassion. Malgré tout, Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si le destin de Neji aurait été le même si sa famille ne lui avait pas tourné le dos. Après le décès de sa mère, Neji s'était retrouvé seul, entièrement livré à lui-même. S'il avait commencé à traîner dans la rue, c'était pour se faire de l'argent et qu'importe le moyen. Son enfance difficile n'excusait absolument pas son crime mais il pouvait l'expliquer au moins un peu et peut-être rendre à son auteur une certaine part d'humanité.

-Euh… Sasuke ? l'apostropha-t-elle.

Le concerné se retourna pour lui faire face, un air interrogatif sur le visage. Sa timidité reprit le pas sur son audace et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-C'est peut-être indiscret mais est-ce que tu connais un certain Neji Hyûga ?

Le ténébreux la jaugea durant plusieurs secondes. Elle ne put se résoudre à soutenir son regard et baissa les yeux pour étudier l'asphalte poussiéreux.

-Oui, je le connais, répondit finalement Sasuke. Il était dans la même section que moi au centre de détention.

Hinata ne releva pas, se contentant simplement de hocher la tête, sourcils légèrement froncés derrière l'épaisse frange brune qui couvrait son front.

-Pourquoi ? questionna-t-il.

-Oh… pour rien.

Les prunelles sombres de Sasuke ne la quittèrent pas une seconde. Hinata sentait son regard lui vriller le visage et elle dut faire un effort colossal pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Le jeune homme semblait chercher sur ses traits une explication, une réponse plus satisfaisante que son « oh… pour rien » absolument pas convaincant. À cet instant, elle devina que Naruto lui avait rapporté leur petite discussion à propos de Neji. Le blondinet avait certainement dû dire à Sasuke que Neji était son cousin. Sasuke la toisait avec insistance, attendant des paroles qui ne venaient pas. Lèvres pincées et joues marbrées de pourpre, Hinata ne se souvenait pas s'être déjà sentie si mal à l'aise. Sasuke n'était pas dupe : il avait sans aucun doute compris ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire.

-Tu sais, Neji n'est pas si méchant dans le fond, lâcha-t-il. Il est juste paumé. À part son avocat, personne ne lui rend visite et je pense qu'il doit se sentir bien seul. Alors si tu es une amie… ou un membre de sa famille…

Elle releva la tête, il lui sourit gentiment.

-… tu devrais aller le voir, même si c'est difficile pour toi.

Hinata répondit à son sourire et retint son souffle lorsqu'il lui tapota le haut du crâne, l'encourageant à sa manière, préférant la gestuelle aux longs discours. Ils se fixèrent encore une poignée de secondes avant que Kiba et Naruto ne les interpellent. Quelques mètres devant eux, les deux amis leur adressaient de grands signes de main, manquant d'assommer un passant innocent. Sans dire un mot de plus, Sasuke et Hinata les rejoignirent, toujours avec ce même sourire aux lèvres. Kiba la prit sous son épaule et elle fut traversée par une vague de soulagement. À côté d'elle, Sasuke marchait, tenant fermement la main de Naruto. Derrière ses airs indifférents et parfois supérieurs, il était d'une gentillesse inégalable. S'il n'était pas gay et si elle était célibataire, elle en serait certainement tombée amoureuse. En un regard et quelques paroles échangées, il était parvenu à balayer ses angoisses. Comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de la jeune femme, Sasuke lui envoya un clin d'œil complice auquel elle répondit par un sourire timide.

Cette fois, sa décision était prise.

XxXx

Assise derrière son bureau, les cheveux en bataille et les traits tirés par la fatigue, Karin contemplait le coucher de soleil d'un œil absent. Le crépuscule s'abattait sur Tokyo, annonçant la fin de la journée et la jeune femme sentait monter en elle une amertume qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une demi-heure que ses consultations étaient terminées mais elle n'avait pas bougé de son inconfortable chaise. Sans raison apparente, une douleur lancinante tordait son estomac depuis la matinée et sa respiration se faisait difficile, hachée. Elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Machinalement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dix huit heures quarante cinq. Il était grand temps pour elle de rentrer dans sa grande maison vide et silencieuse qu'elle détestait au plus haut point. Cette idée lui cassa davantage le moral et en poussant un soupir, elle laissa son visage retomber sur le bureau. Quelques mèches rousses lui tombèrent devant les yeux. Ses pensées vagabondèrent vers sa mère et un petit sourire illumina son visage. Elle ne l'avait plus vue depuis deux semaines et sa vieille maman, aussi sénile soit-elle, lui manquait sérieusement. Son état s'empirait au fil des jours, l'Alzheimer détruisant progressivement le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait encore. Désormais, elle ne reconnaissait plus du tout sa fille et ses repères spatio-temporels étaient plus mauvais que jamais. Selon les dires des infirmières, il lui arrivait de déambuler la nuit dans les couloirs de la maison de repos, un sac à commissions sous le bras, et de demander où se trouvait la supérette. Les médecins parlaient d'une inversion du cycle nycthéméral*, nom scientifique pour dire que sa mère n'avait plus aucune notion du jour et de la nuit, et d'une extrême fatigue.

Pour Karin, lui rendre visite était une véritable épreuve et elle sentait son cœur suspendre ses battements dès qu'elle franchissait le seuil de la petite chambre aux murs recouverts de photos jaunies par les années. Elle allait la voir de moins en moins souvent à cause de son travail disait-elle, mais au fond, la rouquine savait pertinemment que son attitude était celle de la fuite. Elle fuyait. Elle fuyait les paroles acerbes que sa mère lui crachait en pleine figure dès qu'elle la voyait, elle fuyait son regard hébété et quelque peu haineux, elle fuyait la réalité de n'être à ses yeux qu'une inconnue, une étrangère. Une intruse même, parfois.

Péniblement, elle se redressa. Son dos craqua, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Résignée, elle se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires cependant que, dehors, le noir avait presque entièrement recouvert le ciel. Une sonnerie stridente se fit entendre depuis son sac à main. En pestant, elle y plongea une main à la recherche de son téléphone portable. Sans prendre le temps de regarder qui l'appelait, elle décrocha sans cesser son activité.

-Allô ?

-_Bonsoir, je suis le docteur Ishiyama, j'appelle de la maison de repos de Kawasaki. _

Une boule noua soudainement sa gorge et, compulsivement, elle attrapa deux bouquins qu'elle fourra dans le sac à dos gisant au pied de son bureau. Un sur la psychopathologie générale, un autre sur l'image de soi et la construction de l'identité à l'adolescence. Le mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait assaillie toute la matinée se fit plus intense, tenaillant son estomac.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_-Je suis désolé de vous appeler à une heure aussi tardive, mais pourriez-vous venir me voir le plus rapidement possible ?_

Une fois les deux bouquins dans le sac à dos, elle s'attaqua à l'armoire métallique située en face de son bureau et entreprit de classer par ordre alphabétique les quelques dossiers qui gisaient sur son bureau. Elle fronça les sourcils et d'une voix étonnement enrouée, demanda :

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Ecoutez, je suis désolée mais je ne pourrai pas venir avant demain alors dîtes-moi ce qui se passe.

Il y eut un silence. Elle sentit son menton trembloter légèrement et ses yeux, bien que dépourvus de larmes, picotaient étrangement. Puis la vérité qu'elle avait déjà devinée depuis un bon moment se fit entendre, cruelle.

-_Votre mère est décédée dans la nuit. Je suis sincèrement désolé, mademoiselle. _

Le dossier qu'elle tenait entre le pouce et l'index glissa sur le sol. Les dizaines de feuilles qu'il contenait s'éparpillèrent sur le plancher. Les yeux écarquillés et brillants, elle paraissait ailleurs. Sa gorge devint sèche, à tel point que sa langue collait au palais. Lentement, très lentement, elle décolla le téléphone de son oreille, ignorant le baratin débité par le médecin, et raccrocha. Le temps semblait figé, tout comme son cœur. Le poids qui lui tordait l'estomac disparut tout à coup mais son souffle devint irrégulier. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, comme pour se raisonner, comme pour se persuader qu'elle se trouvait dans un mauvais rêve dont elle finirait par se réveiller. Les traits tendus et les jambes flageolantes, elle attrapa son sac à main et quitta le bureau. Elle traversa le couloir, yeux rivés sur le sol, ne saluant même pas les quelques adolescents qui y déambulaient. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'extérieur qu'elle expira à pleins poumons l'air frais de février.

Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre désormais, aucune étoile n'y brillait. Seule la lune, pleine et parfaitement ronde, apportait un peu de lumière et de réconfort. D'un pas lent, Karin rejoignait le parking du centre, écoutant seulement le bruit de ses talons raclant le sol. Les doigts crispés autour de la lanière de son sac à main, le regard vide, elle n'avait plus conscience du monde extérieur. Seule la cruelle annonce résonnait dans sa tête, tel un écho incessant. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Certes, elle savait que sa mère n'en avait plus pour des années mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela arrive si soudainement, du jour au lendemain, comme ça, sans prévenir. C'en était presque absurde, presque risible.

Une ombre se dessina devant elle puis se mêla à la sienne. Elle releva la tête pour rencontrer le sourire chaleureux d'Itachi.

-Itachi ? articula-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

En souriant, le concerné fit tournoyer son trousseau de clés autour de son index.

-Je suis venu te chercher, répondit-il.

-Me… me chercher ?

-Oui. Ce soir, ils jouent _Phèdre_ au théâtre de Yokohama, je me suis dit que ce serait cool d'aller voir la pièce. Ensuite on pourrait aller manger un truc quelque part et finir la soirée chez moi. T'en penses quoi ?

Karin le jaugea longuement, sans dire le moindre mot. Le vent malmenait ses cheveux roux, les faisait virevolter dans son dos. Derrière ses lunettes noires, des larmes tièdes chatouillèrent le coin de ses paupières avant de glisser silencieusement le long de ses joues. La surprise s'imprima sur le visage d'Itachi. En quelques enjambées, il s'approcha d'elle et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

-Karin ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda-t-il.

Il planta ses orbes sombres dans ceux de Karin, voilés de larmes. Les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux éteints, elle ne semblait pas avoir conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Elle le regardait sans réellement le voir, absente.

-Réponds-moi, insista-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Avec difficulté, Karin ravala la boule s'étant formée au creux de sa gorge. Elle la sentit descendre le long de sa trachée pour tomber sur son estomac, telle une lourde enclume. Les larmes coulaient toujours, abondantes et feutrées. Le vent les balayait sans pitié, les emmenant vers une destination inconnue.

-Itachi… ma mère est morte.

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase d'une voix basse, presque imperceptible, comme si la murmurer amoindrissait son caractère dramatique. Puis elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe, croyant à peine en la véracité de ses propos. Elle ne réalisait pas. Pas encore. Dans son for intérieure, sa mère se trouvait toujours dans cette petite chambre de la maison de repos Kawasaki à ruminer un lointain passé. Les yeux ronds, Itachi ouvrit la bouche, cherchant quelque chose à dire, mais la referma immédiatement. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Celui de Karin était interrogatif, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'Itachi lui fournisse une explication satisfaisante. Celui d'Itachi, quant à lui, était traversé par un mélange de tristesse et de compassion. Ne supportant plus cette vision douloureuse, il l'attira à lui et l'étreignit avec douceur, glissant une main dans ses longs cheveux roux. Elle se laissa faire sans broncher.

-Ma mère est morte, répéta-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé, répondit-il simplement.

Elle serra les dents pour étouffer un cri cependant que ses larmes coulaient toujours. Elle enfouit le visage au creux de la poitrine d'Itachi. Le corps pris de soubresauts, elle s'accrochait à lui désespérément. Impuissant, il ne savait quoi faire à part lui chuchoter des paroles rassurantes et réconfortantes, à part la serrer fortement contre son cœur, à part partager sa peine. À la voir dans un tel état, il sentit une chape de douleur lui tomber sur le cœur et il eut soudainement envie de pleurer. Cependant, il retint ses sanglots, écoutant seulement ceux de la rouquine. La joue collée au torse d'Itachi, Karin regrettait. Elle regrettait de pas avoir passé plus de temps avec sa mère malade, d'avoir fait passer son travail avant tout le reste. Elle regrettait aussi d'être lâche et craintive derrière son apparence forte. Forte, elle était loin de l'être, elle en donnait juste l'impression. Et se dire qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui présenter Itachi, l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis plusieurs mois déjà, la rendait presque malade. Pendant des années, elle avait rendus coupables son travail et la maladie de sa mère mais en réalité, elle avait eu peur. Peur de souffrir surtout, souffrir de ne plus être reconnue, d'entendre des paroles haineuses, de ne plus exister aux yeux de sa mère, de celle qui était sa seule et unique famille. Mais maintenant, il était trop tard. Définitivement trop tard.

Et désormais, qu'allait-elle faire ?

En reniflant discrètement, elle leva les yeux vers un Itachi déboussolé.

-Je n'ai plus envie de laisser de côté les gens que j'aime à cause de mon travail, hoqueta-t-elle, j'ai envie de vivre ma vie. Tu vas rester avec moi, Itachi ?

En dépit de toute la douleur qui l'assénait, il trouva la force de sourire.

-Je t'aime, Karin, souffla-t-il. Jamais je ne te laisserais seule.

Elle sourit à son tour, d'un sourire fade et dépourvu de lumière. Dans son malheur, elle trouvait encore la force de sourire grâce à lui. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle l'aimait autant.

* * *

><p>*Environ 1740 euros. Bon je suis belge donc j'aurais écrit « Cent nonante mille cent quatre vingt quatre yens » x) mais j'ai pensé à vous héhé. En gros, 190 184 yens. Un bon petit pactole quoi. Quelle galère d'écrire ce truc en toutes lettres…<p>

*Le cycle nycthéméral c'est simplement l'alternance des périodes de jour et de nuit sur 24H. En gros, c'est le fait de dormir la nuit et de « vivre » le jour. L'inversion de ce cycle est un des « symptômes » d'une maladie d'Alzheimer.

**Coucou tout le monde =)**

**Voilà un petit chapitre assez tranquille je pense. On pourrait croire qu'il ne s'y passe rien de bien spectaculaire mais il m'a permis d'insérer 2-3 choses importantes pour la doit vous sembler super court par rapport au précédent n'empêche x) malgré tout je l'aime bien, même s'il n'est pas super palpitant =)**

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Sur un air de musique 4ever: Coucou =) mort d'inquiétude, je ne sais pas, mais je trouve aussi qu'il ne valait mieux pas le couper en deux, d'ailleurs je vois pas trop où j'aurais pu le couper x) hey oui Sasuke est sorti, pour le plus grand plaisir de Naruto et le mien. Kabuto... héhéhé.

Réponse à Mimi-chan: Coucou =) merci, contente que ça t'ai plu =) pauvre Kabuto quand même x) qu'a-t-il fait ? x)

Réponse à Ethrenne: Hellow =) je pense que oui, ça aurait été un peu lourdingue d'avoir tout le procès et puis je ne me sentais pas capable d'écrire ça x) Si tu te sens vieille, je devrais dire quoi moi qui ait 21 ans, hein ? x) sinon bah pas de problème, moi j'aime bien les critiques =) et puis tout avis est bon à prendre selon moi, tant que ça reste constructif =) je suis un auteur qui tombe parfois dans le guimauve, ça c'est certain, mais j'essaie toujours de ne pas exagérer =) je suis contente alors si le lemon et les petits moments doux t'ont plus =) je fais toujours de mon mieux pour écrire cette fiction et pour tous mes autres écrits =) pas de problème lol t'en fait pas x) je sais que tu ne déclares pas la guerre aux auteurs x) mais bon c'est aussi dommage d'avoir des auteurs qui se vexent parfois un peu pour rien je trouve car de bonnes critiques permettent de faire avancer =) non cette fiction n'est pas encore finie mais il doit rester qu'une dizaine de chapitres à tout casser =) je trouvais un peu expéditif de terminer après le procès... mais bon après j'aurais peut-être mieux fait, je ne sais pas. Tant que j'y suis, je réponds à ta review sur "Winter Sleep" merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cet OS =) mais en même temps, tu as lu mes OS super dramatiques x) pourtant je ne pensais pas que Winter Sleep serait très apprécié, très sincèrement, parce que c'est un peu spécial quand même. Mais je suis sincèrement heureuse de savoir qu'il t'a plu =) je dirais oui et non en fait, car Winter Sleep et Le temps d'un été sont similaires sur plusieurs points, notamment sur celui d'un amour fort "brisé" par la mort. Mais c'est pas encore la même chose. Dans Le temps d'un été, Naruto s'en sort grâce à Sasuke, parce qu'il lui a redonné du courage et un peu de foi en la vie. Dans Winter Sleep, Sasuke ne s'en sortait pas, même avec l'aide de ses amis. C'est parce que Naruto revient qu'il recommence à vivre. Oui en fait c'est vrai que c'est très proche x) en fait je dirais que la seule différence, c'est que dans Le temps d'un été, Naruto refait a vie uniquement grâce à la publication de son roman, ce qui n'est pas le cas dans Winter sleep (Sasuke, après le départ de Naruto, s'accroche à Karin et Suigetsu). Lol tu me fais rire x) faut pas t'inquiéter avec moi, même si c'était une critique, tant que c'est fondé, je ne l'aurais pas mal prise franchement =)

Réponse à Sasuke22: Hello =) merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise =)

Réponse à Kilari76300: Hello =) merci beaucoup =)

Réponse à Nero Mikk: Coucou =) non je ne trouve pas que ça soit quoi et puis ça me fait plaisir, merci =) mais faut pas stresser, je suis pas aussi méchante qu'on le croit x) je ne dirais rien sur Kabuto, tu le sauras bien assez vite... au chapitre suivant en fait.

Réponse à Adora: Coucou =) ouh mon Dieu, passer une nuit sur ma fic, comme je t'admire. En tout cas merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise, ça me fait vraiment plaisir =) j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas =)

Réponse à Tsukino: Salut =) ah bah voilà qui me rassure x) Neji réapparaitra comme j'ai pu le laisser entendre dans ce chapitre, mais il ne sera pas un personnage principal, les rôles principaux restent attribués à Sasuke et Naruto =) non Sasuke uke x) mais j'ai hésité jusqu'à la dernière minute, je l'avoue x)

Réponse à Hikari-chan: Coucou =) je sais pas, j'ai toujours un peu peur que les chapitres soient lourds x) comme mon chapitre 6 par exemple... hem. Les lemons, je n'en fait pas tellement que ça dans mes histoires en fait, un ou deux maximum. Je préfère me concentrer sur le déroulement de l'histoire et le développement des personnages =) C'est important les amis, je trouve =) c'est pour ça que j'ai inséré tout ce beau monde au procès. Kabuto x) ça me fait rire car tout le monde dit la même chose x)

Réponse à Celine: Coucou =) héhé la "fausse" séparation de Kabuto et Sasuke x) je me demaaaaande ce qui te fait dire ça, on commence vraiment à me connaître en tant qu'auteur ici, c'est plus drôle x) Kabuto sera là au chapitre suivant x) eh oui déjà. Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, j'espère que tu as aussi aimé celui-là =)

Merci à tous pour votre fidélité et vos reviews =)

Bisous.


	23. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21.**

-Je vous présente encore mes sincères condoléances.

Avec un triste sourire, Karin balbutia un « merci » timide tout en serrant la main de cette infirmière qui avait pris soin de sa mère durant toutes ces années. Les dernières personnes réunies autour de la tombe de Kano Honjoh s'en allèrent en silence, la démarche traînante. Respectant la dernière volonté de sa mère, Karin avait réussi à lui trouver un emplacement sous un grand chêne vert situé un peu à l'écart des autres tombes. Le vent faisait danser ses feuilles, ébréchant le silence à la fois macabre et reposant qui régnait. Les yeux rouges et gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré, Karin fixait la photo de sa mère incrustée dans le marbre beige, juste au-dessus des mots « QUE TON REPOS SOIT DOUX COMME TON CŒUR FUT BON ». Et son cœur fut bon, d'une bonté dépourvue de limite, pareil à son courage.

Seules une trentaine de personnes étaient venues rendre un dernier hommage à Kano Honjoh. Parmi elles, des membres du personnel soignant de la maison de repos de Kawasaki, d'autres personnes âgées qui étaient ses amis, des voisins. Aucun membre de sa famille cependant mais après tout, elle n'en avait jamais vraiment eue. Karin soupira. Avait-elle été trop naïve pour espérer que son père ne soit présent à l'enterrement ? Sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine, elle sentit une douleur aigue lui transpercer le cœur. Prise d'un léger vertige, elle s'accroupit en face de la tombe, mutique, le regard éteint. En dépit de sa tristesse, la rouquine restait lucide. Quelque part, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que mourir était peut-être mieux pour sa mère, elle dont la pensée avait été réduite à néant, elle dont la dépendance était devenue totale, elle dont les souvenirs s'embrouillaient ou n'existaient plus vraiment. Là où elle se trouvait désormais, au moins, elle ne souffrait plus… elle ne souffrirait plus jamais. Oui, c'était certainement mieux comme ça… mieux pour tout le monde.

La mort de sa mère avait été pour elle une véritable prise de conscience. Désormais, elle savait ce qu'elle désirait faire de sa vie. Elle n'avait aucunement envie de ressembler à une femme blasée et enfermée dans son travail, elle ne voulait pas, à l'heure de sa mort, réaliser à quel point elle pouvait être seule. Il était déplorable de constater qu'il avait fallu que sa mère meure pour qu'elle s'en rende enfin compte. Mais c'était comme ça. Prostré à l'entrée du cimetière, Itachi la regardait, triste et impuissant. Elle savait désormais ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie mais elle savait surtout avec _qui_ elle souhaitait la faire, avec qui elle voulait concrétiser ses rêves. Ca, fort heureusement, elle le savait déjà avant le trépas de sa mère. Songer au futur devant une tombe symbolisant la fin… un paradoxe bien étrange.

Elle regarda derrière son épaule lorsqu'un bruit de pas familier se fit entendre. Suigetsu s'approchait, vêtu de noir. Ses lèvres esquissaient un triste sourire. Lentement, la rouquine se releva pour lui faire face, répondant à son sourire. Suigetsu avait pris un sacré coup de vieux et semblait avoir perdu un peu de poids depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il flottait dans son complet sombre et ses joues se creusaient légèrement. Ses cheveux, qui autrefois lui tombaient sur les épaules, étaient coupés courts, lui donnant un air plus adulte.

-Suigetsu ? articula-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, toujours en arborant ce faible sourire, puis l'attira à lui pour la serrer avec une tendresse qui trahissait les sentiments qu'il éprouvait encore pour elle. Bien que mal à l'aise, elle ne résista pas. Au loin, elle ne remarqua pas Itachi qui détournait les yeux.

-Je suis venu parce que j'aimais beaucoup ta mère, chuchota-t-il. Et aussi parce que tu restes quelqu'un d'important pour moi, Karin. Alors si tu as besoin de quelque chose… n'importe quoi… tu peux m'appeler à tout moment.

La sincérité teintait chacun de ses mots. Il l'étreignait avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Le nez enfouit dans ses cheveux roux, il clôt les paupières, oubliant presque où ils se trouvaient. Une flopée de sentiments refirent surface, rouvrant la blessure engendrée par leur rupture. Il n'avait jamais oublié à quel point il aimait la serrer contre lui. Malgré tout, Suigetsu ne pouvait s'empêcher de se maudire un peu. Il était venu pour la soutenir, pas pour se replonger dans un passé résolu. D'ailleurs, Karin semblait être du même avis puisqu'elle le repoussa gentiment mais fermement, se libérant de ses bras.

-Merci beaucoup mais j'ai déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin, dit-elle.

Comme un réflexe, ses orbes sombres s'arrêtèrent sur Itachi lorsqu'elle prononça ces quelques mots. Avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il la suivit du regard et eut l'impression que mille poignards lui transperçaient la poitrine.

-Tu es heureuse avec lui ? questionna-t-il.

Karin sourit gentiment.

-Oui, je le suis.

« Plus que tu ne l'as été avec moi ? » avait-il failli demander. Sa bouche se referma à temps, ravalant les paroles qu'elle s'apprêtait à délivrer, jugeant que ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour discuter de leur histoire passée. De toute façon, il connaissait déjà la réponse, même s'il ne l'acceptait pas encore. L'entendre serait bien trop douloureux alors mieux valait faire semblant de l'ignorer. Il semblait être le seul à ne pas avoir tiré de trait sur leur relation. Une partie de lui –certainement pas la meilleure- souhaitait presque la voir malheureuse, l'entendre le supplier de revenir à ses côtés, l'entendre dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Mais même en dépit de la tristesse provoquée par la mort de sa mère, Karin semblait épanouie. Epanouie sans lui, épanouie avec un autre, épanouie comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais été. Et lorsqu'elle lui décocha _ce_ sourire, celui qu'il aimait tant, sa souffrance monta d'un cran. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais à avancer sans elle, elle paraissait au comble du bonheur. La vérité était décidément bien cruelle et il se rendit compte qu'il avait échoué sur toute la ligne avec elle, qu'il n'avait jamais su lui parler comme il l'aurait dû, qu'il avait toujours été absent au moment où il aurait dû être là. Un cercle vicieux qu'il n'avait pas su enrayer.

Souvent, il se demandait où se trouvait précisément son erreur et à quel moment il l'avait commise. Il s'étonnait de repasser en boucle dans sa tête les longues années où ils vécurent ensemble mais ne parvenait jamais à savoir à partir de quand elle avait cessé de l'aimer. Peut-être pour se protéger, pour se voiler la face, il rendait le travail de Karin responsable de l'échec de leur couple mais sans doute ne l'aimait-elle déjà plus depuis longtemps. Sans doute. Il avait simplement préféré rester aveugle pour s'épargner une souffrance inutile et puis tant qu'elle demeurait à ses côtés, il se fichait bien qu'elle fasse semblant. Elle était là et rien d'autre ne comptait car il préférait vivre dans le mensonge plutôt que vivre sans elle. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus là. Et cet homme là-bas, ce bel homme au regard de braise et à la carrure imposante, il le détestait au plus haut point. Il le haïssait carrément. Il le méprisait, même s'il ne le connaissait pas, mais surtout il l'enviait.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Suigetsu ne se décide à partir. Il résista à l'envie d'embrasser sa joue et tourna rapidement les talons avant de changer d'avis. Karin le suivit du regard et, alors qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, demanda :

-Tu as retrouvé quelqu'un ?

Suigetsu crut que son cœur allait subitement d'arrêter. Il fit volte face et chercha sur le visage de Karin une once de tristesse ou de regret mais ne décela que bienveillance et gentillesse. Elle n'avait pas posé cette question par simple curiosité ou par mesquinerie mais simplement parce qu'elle se souciait de lui. Simplement parce qu'elle se souciait de son sort… lui, il aurait préféré qu'elle se montre plus mesquine.

-Oui, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, finit-il par répondre, mais ce n'est rien de sérieux.

La seconde partie de sa phrase trahissait l'espoir que contenait encore son cœur. Son « _rien de sérieux _» voulait clairement dire « _si tu reviens auprès de moi, je la largue immédiatement_ ». En guise de réponse, elle lui décocha un doux sourire auquel il répondit. D'un bref signe de main, il la salua une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner pour de bon. Il passa près d'Itachi, ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers lui, et grimpa dans sa voiture. Bientôt, le moteur de la Toyota ébrécha le silence serein du cimetière et Suigetsu disparut. À cet instant, Karin devina que leurs routes ne se croiseraient plus.

Itachi n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Mains dans les poches, il fixait d'un œil absent la ruelle qui s'étalait à ses pieds. Il sursauta un peu lorsque deux mains agrippèrent son bras. Karin le fixait, le regard brillant.

-Rentrons, déclara-t-elle.

-Oui. Rentrons.

XxXx

Une semaine. Tel était le délai qu'il restait à Sasuke pour trouver un maudit cadeau pour la fête de la Saint-Valentin. Le centre-ville de Tokyo était méconnaissable. Des cœurs rouges et roses de toutes tailles décoraient les magasins, et les vitrines des chocolateries arboraient des confiseries en forme d'oursons dont le ventre était couvert de citations romantiques. Aux poteaux électriques se trouvaient accrochées quelques guirlandes d'un rouge vif sur lesquelles on pouvait parfois lire « Joyeuse fête de la Saint-Valentin ». De nombreuses jeunes filles examinaient d'un œil indécis les chocolats qu'offraient les boutiques de confiseries, hésitant entre les cœurs et le kanji « amour » parfaitement représenté. La plupart des hommes jaugeaient les bagues et les boucles d'oreille, ne sachant que choisir.

Au milieu de tout ce beau monde, Sasuke se sentit accablé. Aucun cadeau ne lui convenait. Un parfum ? Trop banal. Des chocolats ? Pas très viril. Un bijou ? Cela dépassait son maigre budget de lycéen. En passant devant le magasin « Tout pour les musiciens », il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Aucun cadeau ne valait ce splendide Baldwin au prix exorbitant. Il soupira longuement en laissant son front se coller à la vitre froide et se mit soudainement à regretter son célibat. Un peu malgré lui, il imagina Naruto installé derrière ce piano droit, jouant ses gammes. Inconsciemment, il esquissa un léger sourire. Ce cadeau était sans aucun doute l'un des plus beaux qu'il pourrait lui offrir… mais il n'en avait pas les moyens. Comme la vie pouvait être dure lorsqu'on était un adolescent amoureux mais fauché.

Dépité, il tourna les talons, s'éloignant de la vitrine. Mains dans les poches et sourcils froncés, il se torturait les méninges à la recherche d'un cadeau de substitution digne du Baldwin lorsqu'une voix familière l'interpella.

-Sasuke !

Il s'arrêta net et écarquilla les yeux. Avant même de faire volte-face, il crut deviner de qui il s'agissait. Le doute déserta complètement son esprit lorsque cette poigne chaleureuse et amicale se posa sur son épaule.

-Kabuto ! s'exclama-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Un sourire de triomphe s'arqua sur les lèvres du concerné.

-Je t'avais bien dit que mes parents me feraient sortir de ce foutu centre. Voilà, c'est chose faite.

Sasuke le constata quelques secondes, incrédule, avant d'éclater d'un petit rire, rire auquel Kabuto se joignit. Bien qu'étonné, Sasuke était sincèrement content de revoir son ami. Malgré les joies de la liberté, il songeait souvent à Kabuto, se demandant ce qu'il advenait de lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment ses parents s'y étaient pris pour le faire sortir de détention mais il était heureux pour son ami. Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, là au beau milieu du centre-ville de Tokyo. Machinalement, ils commencèrent à marcher, prenant la direction du petit parc situé à l'autre bout des magasins tape-à-l'œil et de cette fichue fête des amoureux.

Kabuto n'avait pas changé. Il possédait toujours ces mêmes cheveux gris noués en une queue de cheval et ces mêmes lunettes noires. Sa bouche laissait toujours échapper ces mêmes blagues vaseuses et parfois lourdes, ses yeux pétillaient toujours avec autant d'intensité lorsqu'il évoquait l'amitié qui le liait à Sasuke. À le croire, le ténébreux était son seul ami. Ils serpentaient tranquillement dans les rues de Tokyo, comme deux adolescents parfaitement banals. À première vue, il était impossible de deviner qu'ils sortaient à peine de détention, l'un pour trafic de drogue et l'autre pour coups et blessures volontaires.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur un banc, non sans s'arrêter de parler. Kabuto raconta à Sasuke qu'il était sorti plus tôt pour bonne conduite. Lors de son dernier entretien avec la juge Tsunade, cette dernière l'avait jugé apte à réintégrer la société. Le ténébreux n'osa pas poser la question mais il s'interrogea un instant sur l'éventuelle cupidité de la juge. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que le père de Kabuto était un chirurgien réputé. Puis la conversation dériva vers le centre IPPJ et Neji Hyûga. Sasuke fut étonné d'apprendre que Neji était devenu un détenu exemplaire. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il ne frappait ni n'insultait personne, ce qui était un véritable miracle aux yeux de Sasuke. Comme quoi, rien n'était impossible dans ce bas monde.

Contrairement à Sasuke, Kabuto ne comptait pas reprendre ses études. Il prévoyait de monter sa propre affaire, pariant sur la chance. Lorsque Sasuke lui confia qu'il voulait obtenir une bourse pour la faculté de lettres, il éclata de rire. Faussement vexé, le brun lui asséna un coup de poing sur l'épaule en l'insultant d'imbécile. Sasuke rêvait de devenir écrivain et il ferait de son mieux pour y arriver, il se fichait bien de l'opinion de Kabuto. Le silence reprit ensuite son droit durant un court instant.

-Ca te dirait de bosser, Sasuke ? demanda subitement Kabuto.

-Bosser ? répéta le brun.

-Oui, bosser. Bosser pour moi plus précisément.

Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent légèrement, peignant sur son visage une mine perplexe. Kabuto le fixait sans ciller, ne clignant même pas des paupières. Son regard le rendait mal à l'aise et il eut envie de baisser les yeux plus d'une fois. Il n'était pas bête et avait une petite idée de ce qu'il devrait faire s'il acceptait l'offre de Kabuto. Un long soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres tandis qu'il glissait une main dans ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés par la brise légère de février.

-J'en sais rien, hésita-t-il, je ne veux pas avoir de problème. Je dois me tenir à carreaux, je viens à peine de sortir.

Son intonation était tout sauf convaincante. D'ailleurs, après avoir prononcé cette phrase, il se mordit la langue, maudissant son indécision. Il aurait mieux fait de refuser clairement et fermement plutôt que de se cacher stupidement derrière les conditions de sa liberté. En ricanant, Kabuto passa un bras autour de ses épaules et se pressa contre lui. Son parfum aux arômes mentholés titilla les narines de Sasuke qui eut un vif mouvement de recul.

-Oh aller Sasuke, insista-t-il, juste une fois ou deux ! Tu vas te faire un max de fric et je te rappelle que tu as une dette envers moi !

Sasuke serra les dents. Ses maxillaires ressemblèrent bientôt à deux cœurs dissimulés sous ses joues, battant à un rythme régulier. Il comprenait aisément que Kabuto faisait allusion à ce fameux jour où Neji Hyûga avait failli lui démonter la tête, ce jour où « le binoclard aux cheveux gris » était intervenu avec un couteau fabriqué maison. Il avait une dette envers lui, c'était vrai, mais il eut envie de rétorquer qu'il ne lui avait jamais rien demandé, qu'il était intervenu de son plein gré. Mais ses lèvres restèrent scellées, pincées, ne laissant plus échapper le moindre son. Son cœur accéléra ses battements, drainant le sang plus rapidement, à tel point que de petites palpitations se laissaient entrevoir au niveau de ses tempes. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se dégager froidement de l'étreinte faussement chaleureuse de Kabuto et s'enfuir à grandes enjambées en lui crachant le fond de sa pensée.

Puis le visage de Naruto se dessina sur l'asphalte qu'il fixait depuis plusieurs minutes. Il se remémora la mine réjouie de l'usuratonkachi pendant qu'il contemplait le piano d'un œil brillant. Les traits de son visage s'adoucirent instantanément. Cette maudite fête de la Saint-Valentin était dans une petite semaine donc même s'il travaillait, il n'aurait pas la somme nécessaire pour acheter le piano mais il pourrait tout de même le lui offrir plus tard… d'ici un mois ou deux environ. Ce serait un cadeau tardif mais un cadeau merveilleux, le plus merveilleux de tous à ses yeux. Un cadeau pour Naruto, oui. Il faisait cela pour Naruto… c'était du moins ce qu'il s'efforçait de croire car au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment que l'usuratonkachi n'était pas l'unique raison de sa décision. Sa fierté était plus grande encore que l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le blondinet aux perles azur. Il ne voulait plus rien devoir à Kabuto. Il rembourserait sa dette, qu'importe la manière.

-Quand tu dis « un max de fric »… ça tourne autour de combien ? questionna-t-il d'une voix étonnement rauque.

Kabuto sourit, dévoilant sa dentition parfaitement blanche.

-Disons soixante dix pourcents pour moi et trente pour toi au départ, expliqua-t-il. Donc en gros tu pourrais te faire environ dix mille neuf cent trente yens par semaine.

Un bon petit pactole pour un jeune homme de dix sept ans, un pactole auquel il était difficile de tourner le dos. La tentation était grande. Sans doute pourrait-il offrir le piano à Naruto cet été. La raison et l'envie se livraient un terrible combat au creux de sa poitrine. La voix de la raison lui clamait de refuser sèchement cette proposition, aussi galvanisante soit-elle , car il venait à peine de sortir de détention et que s'il se fourrait dans la mouise, il risquait fort d'y retourner. De plus, en agissant de la sorte, il trahissait la confiance de tous ceux qui avaient foi en lui et serait obligé de leur mentir. La voix de l'envie, quant à elle, lui susurrait sournoisement d'accepter.

Quel adolescent de son âge n'aimait pas se faire un peu d'argent de poche pour s'acheter deux ou trois babioles ? Il ne comptait pas travailler indéfiniment pour Kabuto mais juste le temps de réunir la somme nécessaire pour acheter le Baldwin. Ce serait l'affaire de quelques mois, rien de plus. Certes, il mentirait à ses proches, à Naruto, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Naruto serait tellement heureux de posséder son propre piano. À cette pensée, le cœur de Sasuke accéléra ses battements et au fond de lui, il comprit qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision.

Après tout, il n'était qu'un adolescent un peu naïf, rendu fou –et stupide, sans doute- par l'amour.

-Et en quoi consiste mon… travail ? demanda-t-il.

Question stupide. Le dernier mot eut du mal à sortir. Connaissant le passé de Kabuto, Sasuke avait une petite idée de ce qu'il allait devoir faire mais préférait s'en assurer. Vendre la mort en petits sachets de poudre blanche ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup… mais c'était pour l'usuratonkachi. Juste le temps de lui acheter le Baldwin noir qui le faisait tant rêver. Après il cesserait immédiatement. Pourtant, malgré son air désinvolte, il sentit une sueur froide glisser le long de son échine. Il s'apprêtait à devenir dealer… ou plutôt le pantin d'un dealer. Un type qui déambulerait dans les rues pour vendre un bonheur illusoire à d'autres types au bord du gouffre. D'un autre côté, personne ne les forçait à se droguer… c'était ce que se disait Sasuke pour tenter vainement d'alléger un peu sa conscience.

-D'accord, conclut-il. Je marche. Explique-moi ce que…

-Sasuke !

Tous deux se retournèrent. Naruto s'approchait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. En soupirant, Kabuto se leva et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux argentés.

-Bon… cette semaine, mes parents et moi on rend visite à ma grand-mère qui habite à Fukuoka, dit-il. Je serais de retour le quatorze, passe chez moi dans l'après-midi. Je te file mon numéro et mon adresse.

Et il joignit le geste à la parole puisqu'il lui tendit une carte sur laquelle son adresse et son numéro de téléphone portable se trouvaient inscrits. Sasuke l'examina durant une poignée de secondes avant de la fourrer dans la poche de son jeans. En lui envoyant un clin d'œil complice, Kabuto murmura un « à bientôt » entendu et s'éloigna d'un pas traînant. Sasuke le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de l'autre côté de la rue. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta en sentant deux bras entourer sa taille. En une fraction de seconde, tous ses tracas s'envolèrent et, avec un sourire aux lèvres, il se retourna pour faire face à un Naruto jovial.

Le blondinet déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille :

-J'ai trouvé ton cadeau de Saint-Valentin, Sa-su-ke.

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

Naruto se décolla un peu pour le toiser avec une pointe de surprise.

-T'es bête ou quoi ? répliqua-t-il, tu sauras rien avant le quatorze.

En guise de réponse, Sasuke lui tira la langue. Naruto pouffa, amusé. Gentiment, le ténébreux l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna plus loin, lui tournant le dos afin de dissimuler le trouble qui l'envahissait. En silence, ils prirent le chemin de la chorale afin de se rendre à leur cours de chant. Sourcils légèrement froncés et lèvres pincées, Sasuke fixait le sol d'un air dur, se demandant s'il avait bien fait d'accepter la proposition de Kabuto. Une chose était sûre cependant : il devrait se montrer prudent. Très prudent même car si quelqu'un venait à le dénoncer à la police pour trafic de drogue, il aurait l'immense plaisir de faire un nouveau séjour en IPPJ. Qui disait se montrer prudent disait mentir. Il allait devoir mentir à Itachi, à sa mère, mais surtout à l'usuratonkachi. Malgré son indéniable capacité à dissimuler ses émotions, Naruto commençait à bien le connaître et lui cacher les choses devenait vraiment difficile.

Comme s'il ressentait le tourment de son petit ami, le blondinet s'arrêta net. Perplexe, Sasuke fit volte face pour l'interroger du regard.

-C'était qui le type avec qui tu discutais avant que j'arrive ? questionna Naruto d'un ton inquisiteur.

Sasuke fut tellement pris au dépourvu qu'il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas faire montre de sa surprise. S'il dévoilait son malaise, Naruto devinerait immédiatement que quelque chose de louche se tramait entre lui et Kabuto. Mine de rien, l'usuratonkachi savait se montrer perspicace lorsqu'il le voulait. Ne pouvant pas prendre ce risque, il s'efforça de sourire et posa une main sur la joue de Naruto pour la caresser avec tendresse. Le mensonge commençait dès maintenant.

-Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, usuratonkachi, répondit-il, Kabuto n'est vraiment pas mon style, ce n'est qu'un ami.

Un peu à contre cœur, le ténébreux se félicita intérieurement : jouer la carte de la jalousie n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Pourtant, Naruto fronça les sourcils, dubitatif.

-Non, je ne disais pas ça par jalousie, Sasuke. C'est juste… sa tête ne me revient pas.

-Ma tête ne te revenais pas non plus au début.

-C'est vrai mais…

-Naruto, le coupa Sasuke, Kabuto m'a bien aidé au centre lorsque j'avais des problèmes alors ne parle pas de lui comme ça. Je sais bien que sa tronche ne joue pas en sa faveur mais il est vraiment gentil.

Naruto le jaugea durant des secondes qui lui parurent interminables avant de hausser les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-Bon… si tu le dis, marmonna-t-il avant de reprendre sa route.

Sasuke ne put réprimer un long soupir de soulagement. Mentir ne faisait pas partie de ses petits défauts et il détestait ça mais ce qui le répugnait le plus là-dedans, c'était qu'il mentait apparemment bien. Il mentait même parfaitement… ou bien Naruto lui faisait-il confiance au point de gober tout ce qu'il racontait ? Cette deuxième option était encore plus répugnante que la première. Au creux de sa poitrine, son cœur battait la chamade, affolé. Ce fut dans un silence inconfortable qu'ils gagnèrent la chorale, l'un s'évertuant de croire l'homme qu'il aimait, l'autre se torturant mentalement. Inconsciemment, Sasuke pressa plus fortement la main de Naruto. Ce qu'il faisait, il ne le faisait que pour Naruto. Alors oui, il vendrait de la drogue durant un mois. Peut-être deux. Peut-être même plus.

* * *

><p>Coucou tout le monde,<p>

Pfiou un nouveau problème pointe le bout de son nez, à croire que je n'en ai jamais assez moi. Je ne sais pas trop quoi raconter cette fois, j'aime bien ce chapitre mais d'un autre côté je ne l'aime pas (je suis étrange parfois x) ). Le suivant sera plus long et puis il y aura la rencontre entre Hinata et Neji (mais je ne ferais pas de Neji un personnage principal pour autant, Naruto et Sasuke seront toujours les nombrils de cette fiction si je peux dire). J'ai fais de mon mieux pour ce chapitre mais je sais pas quoi en penser x) j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu =)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Ethrenne: Hello =) merci, contente qu'il t'ai plu alors =) mdr pas de bol alors, toi qui ne voulais plus entendre parler de Kabuto, bah on a pas fini de le voir. C'est sûr, c'est pas évident pour les proches dont un membre de la famille a l'Alzheimer. Je pense que si je ne me trompe pas, ils ont des problèmes au niveau de la mémoire à court terme et de la mémoire de travail (ils peuvent plus rien apprendre de nouveau si mes souvenirs sont bons) mais ils gardent une bonne mémoire à long terme apparemment... Le devoir et la justice ? Mais si que c'est en rapport voyons x) cela dit, c'est toujours mieux que la Rhétorique d'Aristote je trouve x) je ne me moquerais pas de toi pour l'anglais, je suis moi-même super nulle en langue alors...

Réponse à Sur un air de musique 4ever: Coucou =) héhé triste si on veut oui mais il y aura plus triste selon moi. Haha Sasuke et le piano... pas sûr qu'il puisse l'acheter =) mystère.

Réponse à Mimi-chan: Coucou =) merci beaucoup, contente que tu aimes=)

Réponse à Nero Mikk: Coucou =) merci, je suis contente si le chapitre t'a plu. Bah en tout cas il faut pas mal d'argent alors pour acheter le piano x) bon courage.

Réponse à Risa: Coucou =) oh mais non, il ne faut pas, je ne suis pas aussi méchante que j'en ai l'air quand on lit mes histoires x) merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse de savoir que la fic te plait. Sasuke criminel oui, si on veut x) j'espère surtout qu'il m'offrira l'inspiration éternelle x)

Réponse à Tsukino: Hello =) ça m'arrive souvent x) je suis maladroite alors je fais pas toujours gaffe et quand je fais des signes de la main, ça m'arrive de manquer d'assomer quelqu'un x) oui je met beaucoup de moi dans mes persos x) on parlera plus de lui dans le chapitre suivant. On a tous été tenté de cambrioler une banque un jour... Non ? x) moi oui en tout cas et pas qu'une fois x) héhé le mystère du piano ou bien "comment ficher en l'air l'avenir de Sasuke ?"

Bisous bisous et merci pour vos reviews =)


	24. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22.**

Ce matin-là, lorsqu'on annonça à Neji Hyûga qu'il avait une visite, il tomba des nues. Une visite ? Son avocat était pourtant venu le voir deux jours auparavant, histoire de prendre de ses nouvelles. Les visites de maître Orochimaru étaient purement conventionnelles, à vrai dire il se moquait pas mal de savoir ce qu'il advenait de son client. Neji serait même prêt à parier que s'il décédait demain, cet avocat acerbe et incompétent s'en montrerait extrêmement heureux. Pourtant, Sasori Akasuna se tenait là, au beau milieu de la salle de loisirs, et l'intimait de le suivre. En poussant un petit soupir, Neji abandonna sa partie de baby-foot et obtempéra.

Le trajet menant à la salle des visites se fit dans un silence complet. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, vêtue d'une élégante robe en laine grise qui s'arrêtait au niveau de ses genoux, son cœur menaça de suspendre ses battements. Il ne se souvenait pas très bien de son enfance mais il avait une vague image de ces journées passées à jouer avec sa cousine dans le jardin de son oncle. Il se rappelait qu'elle aimait confectionner des bouquets de fleurs aux multiples couleurs et attraper des coccinelles afin de compter les points noirs gisant sur leur dos. Un parfum de rose titilla ses narines alors qu'il prenait place en face d'elle, le regard étincelant.

Les perles nacre de Neji examinèrent les mains de la jeune fille, constatant la finesse de ses doigts et le vernis rose pastel qui recouvrait ses ongles. Puis son regard quitta ses phalanges pour monter jusqu'à son buste et il n'eut plus le moindre doute : la petite fille innocente et rieuse avec laquelle il avait passé le plus merveilleux été de sa vie était en train de devenir une femme. Et une très belle femme en plus. Les courbes de ses lèvres étaient fines et ses pommettes, saillantes. Le noir de ses cheveux s'harmonisait parfaitement avec le grain laiteux de sa peau. Hinata était vraiment devenue très séduisante. Leurs yeux et leurs cheveux trahissaient leur lien de parenté et Neji n'en était pas peu fier. Être le cousin d'une telle beauté… la vie pouvait décidément se montrer généreuse avec lui, parfois.

Elle sourit. Deux petites fossettes se creusèrent sur ses joues. Adorable. Elle respirait la douceur et la gentillesse tandis qu'il n'inspirait que la crainte et la colère, un contraste qui se reflétait même à travers leurs gestes. Un silence inconfortable planait entre eux et aucun ne semblait savoir comment le briser. Cela devait faire un peu plus de huit ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Hinata inspira profondément. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement et Neji peina à réprimer son envie de sourire. Malgré les années, Hinata resterait toujours cette enfant timide et réservée.

-Je… est-ce que tu vas bien, Neji ?

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Neji ne put s'empêcher d'en être troublé.

-Très bien merci, répondit-il d'un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle hocha lentement la tête et détourna le regard, confuse. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, scrutant son visage à la recherche d'une quelconque explication. Une explication, en effet, car il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi la noble fille de Hiashi Hyûga venait perdre son temps dans ce trou à rats. Peut-être qu'elle se moquait simplement de lui ? Non, Hinata n'était pas de ce genre-là. Au contraire, elle était plutôt d'une authenticité et d'une entièreté indéniables. Hinata Hyûga était le genre de fille à qui on demandait souvent le chemin dans la rue, en toute confiance. Elle était le genre de fille facilement abordable et aimée de tous. Et en échange, elle aimait démesurément.

Ses joues se marbrèrent bientôt de rouge. Les traits de Neji se radoucirent un peu et il sentit les battements de son cœur ralentir. Sa cousine dégageait une espèce d'aura rassurante, un espèce de bien-être contagieux. Sur la petite table en plastique vert, elle entrelaça ses doigts et releva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Neji. La détermination qu'il aperçut dans son regard le fit frissonner.

-Je… je ne suis pas comme eux tu sais, souffla-t-elle. Je ne veux pas me marier avec un riche héritier mais avec un guitariste qui déteste l'école et veut devenir plombier. Je veux faire des études, pas devenir une femme au foyer malheureuse comme ma mère.

Un rictus mesquin s'échappa des lèvres de Neji.

-Pourquoi tu débarques ici du jour au lendemain ? demanda-t-il, pour me raconter ta joyeuse petite vie dont je me fous royalement ?

Hinata ne se démonta pas et il en fut agréablement étonné. Tester les gens, les pousser dans leurs derniers retranchements pour finalement les voir lui tourner le dos… telle était sa spécialité. Mais sa cousine était l'exception à la règle. Elle était _l'_exception.

-Parce que je me sens un peu responsable de ce qui t'arrive, couina-t-elle. Je voudrais essayer de t'aider.

La sincérité teintait le moindre de ses mots et une bonté incomparable clignotait au fond de ses pupilles. Une bonté à laquelle même lui, le grand et fier Neji Hyûga dont le passe-temps favori était la torture des nouveaux détenus âgés de moins de seize ans, ne pouvait rester de marbre. Tristement, il baissa les yeux, étudiant ses ongles rongés jusqu'au sang.

-Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse m'aider, finit-il par répondre. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir qu'on m'aide.

Un radieux sourire se peignit sur les lèvres d'Hinata. Une bouffée de chaleur s'empara alors de Neji et rosit légèrement ses joues. Il y avait tant d'amour et de compassion dans son regard que même une pierre se serait découvert un cœur. Puis quand elle vainquit sa timidité et posa la main sur la sienne, il sursauta violemment. La chaleur de sa paume possédait quelque chose de réconfortant.

-Tu sais, je suis danseuse dans une école de musique, dit-elle d'une voix enjouée. L'amour de la musique… c'est un autre point commun que nous avons, non ?

Perplexe, il haussa un sourcil mais en aucun cas ne retira sa main. Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir, elle étaya sa réflexion non sans cesser de sourire.

-Il me semble que tu aimais jouer de la guitare autrefois, non ? Mon copain aussi est guitariste, il pourra t'ap…

Une colère soudaine se peignit sur les traits de Neji. En poussant un juron, il tapa du poing sur la table et se leva brutalement sous le regard consterné d'Hinata. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils, cherchant ce qu'elle avait pu dire de mal.

-Y'a un truc que tu comprends pas, siffla-t-il, j'ai rien à voir avec toi, rien à voir avec ton mec et surtout rien à voir avec tous ces marioles de la chorale. J'suis pas comme vous ! J'suis pas comme Sasuke Uchiha !

Il avait prononcé cette phrase avant tant de hargne que sa bouche semblait mordre les mots qu'elle laissait échapper. Son buste se soulevait et se creusait rapidement, au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Poings serrés et yeux menaçants, il avait l'air réellement furieux et elle ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi. Des regards curieux se tournèrent vers eux et quelques murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. En dépit de sa discrétion légendaire, Hinata n'en fut pas perturbée. À vrai dire, elle ne remarqua pas les regards curieux et n'entendit rien des chuchotements planant dans l'air. Toute son attention se focalisait sur son cousin qui, debout de l'autre côté de la table, semblait à deux doigts d'exploser. Dans son for intérieur, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser un peu. Neji avait toutes les raisons de se mettre en colère. Elle le connaissait à peine et voilà qu'elle débarquait dans sa vie du jour au lendemain pour lui conter les bienfaits de la musique. À sa place, peut-être aurait-elle réagi pareillement. Elle pouvait aisément comprendre qu'il se sente humilié mais il ne s'agissait pas que de ça. La véritable raison de sa colère portait un nom. Sasuke Uchiha.

À la chorale ou au lycée, Sasuke n'évoquait jamais le centre de détention. Personne, sauf Naruto, ne savait vraiment ce qu'avaient été les mois de Sasuke derrière les hauts murs. Il n'en parlait pas et personne ne l'y obligeait, c'était une sorte de petit contrat implicite établis par les choristes. Regarder vers l'avenir était la devise du jeune couple et Hinata ne pouvait que la respecter, malgré son envie grandissante de questionner Sasuke sur son passé délinquant, histoire d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son cousin. Elle s'était sentie incroyablement heureuse ce jour-là, lorsqu'ils sillonnaient à travers le centre-ville de Tokyo, et que Sasuke lui confia à quel point Neji pouvait être gentil, au fond. Malgré tout, elle n'était pas aussi naïve qu'elle en avait l'air et était parfaitement consciente que son cousin avait du sang sur les mains. Neji était inculpé pour meurtre, pas pour le vol d'une miche de pain à la boulangerie du coin. Elle se rappelait avoir lu quelque part qu'inconsciemment, certains criminels désiraient être attrapés par les autorités. C'était sans doute le cas de Neji. La police n'eut aucun mal à l'arrêter puisqu'il se rendit de lui-même au commissariat le plus proche, la chemise souillée par le sang de sa jeune victime. C'était un détail que le journal local avait oublié de mentionner.

-Personne ne te demande d'être comme Sasuke, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle sourit. La fureur imprimée sur le visage de Neji s'évapora alors, laissant place à la surprise. Calmement, il se rassit.

-Être soi-même est déjà très difficile alors essayer d'être quelqu'un d'autre... je t'en parle pas, continua-t-elle.

Une tendresse sans nom s'était peu à peu glissée dans sa voix. Il se mit à songer que, peut-être, cette tendresse et ce regard compassionnel étaient tout ce dont il avait réellement besoin, que peut-être nous avions tous besoin de quelqu'un dont le regard ne changera jamais, dont le sourire ne s'éteindra jamais. Comme la plupart des gens, il avait aussi besoin d'une maison où rentrer et de quelqu'un qui faisait naître en lui un sentiment de sécurité, de stabilité. Jusqu'à présent, ce n'était pas d'un trop plein d'amour dont il avait souffert. Mais est-ce que cela changeait quelque chose, au fond ? Est-ce que cela changeait quelque chose pour les parents et les amis du gamin qu'il avait sauvagement poignardé ? Est-ce que cela changeait quelque chose pour les policiers et les ambulanciers qui avaient dû emmener le corps à la morgue ? Est-ce que cela changeait même quelque chose pour lui, devenu incapable d'affronter son reflet dans un miroir ?

Ses mains étaient tachées de sang et il pourrait bien les nettoyer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il ne pourrait jamais le retirer. Pourtant Hinata était là, juste devant lui, avec un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Elle était là, la fille promise à de longues études universitaires et au futur tout tracé, une ligne droite dépourvue de la moindre courbe. Et il avait beau la contempler, scruter ton visage, fouiller son regard à la recherche d'une once de mépris ou de dégoût… il ne décelait rien d'autre que de la gentillesse. Non, vraiment il ne comprenait pas la raison de sa présence ici. Sans doute ne comprendrait-il jamais, lui l'éternel solitaire, que certaines personnes se souciaient simplement des autres.

-Je pense que ce serait bien qu'on apprenne à se connaître, confia-t-elle dans un souffle, je pense que ce serait bien qu'on apprenne enfin à être une famille.

-Une… famille ? répéta-t-il.

Elle opina énergiquement de la tête et pressa un peu plus sa main. La mélancolie partit soudainement à l'assaut de son cœur. Il baissa les yeux.

-Je ne crois pas que ton père apprécierait de m'accueillir dans sa… famille, chuchota-t-il.

-Qui te parle de mon père ? Être une famille, ça commence quand on est deux.

XxXx

Le quatorze février fut vite là. D'épais nuages gris opacifiaient le ciel, annonçant une pluie prochaine. Sasuke trouva sans peine le quartier résidentiel où logeait Kabuto. Devant lui se dressait une imposante demeure en pierre grise entourée d'un jardin aux multiples fleurs. La bâtisse se faisait de plus en plus intimidante au fil de ses pas, tel un défi. Il était difficile de croire qu'un trafiquant de drogue vivait de l'autre côté de ces murs, tout comme il était difficile de croire que Sasuke était en proie à une panique froide. Son apparence calme et détendue ne laissait rien paraître de l'angoisse qui l'envahissait sournoisement. Pourtant, ses doigts serraient plus que nécessaire le sachet en plastique qu'ils tenaient, ses jambes semblaient trembler davantage à chacun de ses pas, sans parler de son cœur qui tambourinait avec tant de force que c'en devint presque douloureux. Maintes fois, il éprouva l'envie de rebrousser chemin, de s'enfuir en courant et d'oublier toute cette histoire ridicule. Mais il en fut incapable, l'appât du gain se montrant plus fort que la raison. Naruto avait tant fait pour lui, il avait presque sauvé sa vie alors il pouvait bien prendre ce risque en son nom.

Il grimpa le perron et se planta devant la porte d'entrée en bois de chêne. En tentant de reprendre une respiration normale, il leva une main indécise vers la sonnette. C'était l'instant de vérité. S'il sonnait à la porte, la machine serait lancée, il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière et cette pensée lui glaçait le sang. Au fond de lui, il avait pourtant la désagréable impression que tout était déjà joué, que son choix était fait et que reculer maintenant serait faire preuve de lâcheté. Dès le moment où il avait accepté de rendre visite à Kabuto, il s'était décidé. Et ce fut avec une certaine détermination dans le geste qu'il se résigna à presser le bouton de la sonnette.

Il y eut un « _dring_ » bref et strident, puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Sasuke regrettait déjà son geste. Kabuto apparut devant lui, un large sourire sur le visage. Un sourire jubilant, un sourire qui voulait dire « _je le savais_ ».

-Entre, Sasuke, l'invita-t-il en dégageant le passage.

Sans répondre à son sourire, le ténébreux obtempéra. Il sentit une sueur froide glisser le long de son échine lorsque la porte se referma lourdement derrière lui. Kabuto l'entraîna jusqu'au salon. De larges canapés de cuir beige faisaient face à une cheminée double foyer à l'intérieur de laquelle un feu crépitait discrètement. Les rideaux de mousseline bordeaux se soulevaient au rythme du vent qui se faufilait à travers les fenêtres ouvertes. Les murs, peints d'un blanc impeccable et recouverts d'imitations de tableaux célèbres tels que _La Joconde_, s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec le sol carrelé d'un gris souris. Sasuke peina à réfréner un sifflement admiratif. Au beau milieu de cette pièce puant l'argent, il se sentait comme un cheveux dans la soupe. Non sans cesser de sourire, Kabuto l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Sans piper mot, Sasuke obéit, rapidement imité par son hôte. Délicatement, il posa sur ses genoux le sachet en plastique qui contenait quelque chose de précieux à ses yeux.

-Tu veux boire un truc ? demanda poliment Kabuto.

-Non… merci.

Sasuke se racla la gorge, surpris du timbre rauque qu'avait adopté sa voix. Avec difficulté, il ravala sa salive. En réalité, l'angoisse asséchait tant sa gorge qu'il aurait volontiers accepté un verre d'eau glacée mais il souhaitait davantage en finir avec cette histoire et rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible. Kabuto haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte avant de se lover confortablement dans le fond du canapé. De la poche de son jeans, il retira un paquet de Winfield et en porta une à sa bouche.

-Tu veux une clope ? proposa-t-il en tendant le paquet vers Sasuke.

-Non. Je fume pas.

Derechef, Kabuto haussa les épaules avant de jeter négligemment les cigarettes sur la table basse et d'allumer celle qui se trouvait coincée entre ses deux lèvres. Des volutes de fumée blanchâtres quittèrent sa bouche, s'élevèrent en direction du plafond avant de disparaître. Nerveusement, la jambe de Sasuke commença à se mouvoir un peu. Ses perles onyx fixaient sans réellement le voir le cendrier de marbre posé sur la table basse. Le silence régnant dans la pièce était oppressant. Sasuke pouvait presque entendre les battements affolés de son cœur et afin de garder son calme, du moins en apparence, il se concentrait sur le souffle de sa respiration. Sans le quitter des yeux, Kabuto jouait avec une mèche de cheveux gris, le regard vague, comme s'il jaugeait ses moindres réactions, comme s'il cherchait à sonder son âme pour en découvrir moult secrets. Puis son sourire factice s'effaça subitement, rendant à son visage cet air grave qui lui était propre.

-Bon on ne va pas y aller par quatre chemins alors parlons affaires tout de suite, déclara-t-il. Pour faire court, le type qui bossait avec moi a déménagé à Osaka pendant mon séjour en détention. Il fallait donc que je me trouve quelqu'un d'autre, tu piges ?

Sasuke opina de la tête. Il pigeait même très bien.

-Tu connais le quartier d'Ikushima je suppose ? interrogea Kabuto.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils.

-Celui situé à la périphérie de Tokyo ? demanda-t-il, oui bien sûr que je le connais.

-C'est là que se font les… échanges. Tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas vendre ma came ici. Imagine la tronche de mes parents si les drogués en manque venaient frapper à la porte à toute heure.

-J'imagine…

Kabuto s'esclaffa de jubilation. Dans le regard sombre de son ami, Sasuke décela quelque chose qu'il n'y avait encore jamais vu. Etait-ce une sorte de dédain ? Sans doute mais il y avait autre chose. De l'amusement ? Oui, de l'amusement. Kabuto était un garçon qui aimait se sentir supérieur aux autres, Sasuke l'avait parfaitement compris lorsqu'il lui avait décrété un jour « _Regarde-nous, nous n'avons rien à voir avec eux pas vrai ?_ » en parlant des autres détenus du centre de détention. Et ce besoin de domination se voyait complètement assouvi lorsqu'il vendait sa drogue à de pauvres types en mal de vivre. Il se prenait peut-être pour un sauveur, une sorte de Moïse des temps modernes, offrant une dose de plaisir illusoire et mortel à ceux qui se sentaient parfois désespérés. Pour un gars comme Kabuto, voir des camés en pleine crise de manque lui supplier une dose devait être incroyablement extatique. Le malheur des uns enrichit les autres. Cet aspect de Kabuto écœurait Sasuke, cela l'effrayait même presque.

-Alors voilà comment ça marche, reprit le plus âgé, je t'appelle et tu te pointes ici. Je te file la marchandise et tu te rends au square d'Ikushima. Tu y trouveras une statue de ce salopard de Bouddha. Tu peux pas la louper, crois-moi. Tu te poses là et t'attends, les clients viendront sagement vers toi, ils connaissent l'endroit, ce sont des habitués. Ensuite tu ramènes tes fesses ici pour me rapporter le fric et je te donnerais ta part. Surtout ne te fais pas avoir lors des échanges : d'abord ils paient, après ils ont la came, jamais l'inverse. Et puis…

Le sourire narquois qu'il affichait jusqu'alors s'évanouit cependant qu'il se redressait.

-… n'essaie pas de me doubler, Sasuke. Les commandes, c'est à moi qu'on les passe donc autrement dit, je sais exactement combien de sachets tu vends et à qui tu les vends. Donc si je me rends compte qu'il manque tu fric, tu le regretteras amèrement. Dans les affaires, y'a pas d'amitié qui compte, pigé ?

Le brun se demanda si le verbe « piger » était une nouveauté dans le vocabulaire de Kabuto mais il n'étaya pas davantage sa réflexion et se contenta seulement d'opiner de la tête, le regard dur. Il n'était pas stupide au point de voler un dealer. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était réunir la somme nécessaire pour acheter le piano à Naruto, rien de plus. Faire fortune en vendant de la drogue jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ne le tentait absolument pas et devenir lui-même un dealer confirmé encore moins. Ce petit « travail » serait pour lui un coup de canif dans le contrat de sa bonne conduite, il ne comptait pas faire carrière dans ce « métier ». Lui, il voulait vendre des bouquins, écrire au beau milieu d'un parc, à l'ombre d'un cerisier en écoutant les rires des enfants et les murmures des gens. Il ne voulait pas incessamment vendre de la mort.

-T'inquiète pas, articula-t-il, je suis pas débile.

Le sourire de Kabuto réapparut. Sasuke en eut froid dans le dos.

-Je le sais bien, répondit-il en agitant la main d'un air désinvolte, c'est bien pour ça que j'ai pensé à toi tout de suite ! T'es digne de confiance et c'est exactement ce qu'il faut dans ce métier.

Sasuke garda le silence, ne sachant quoi répondre. Ses yeux étudièrent le sol grisâtre. Tout était définitivement joué désormais. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait la désagréable impression de s'être fait piégé. Kabuto avait-il tout prévu depuis le départ ? Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'il s'était rapproché de lui au centre IPPJ, juste histoire de se garder un pigeon sous le coude s'il n'avait plus personne dehors pour faire le sale boulot à sa place ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu, trahissant sa réflexion. Non, il n'y croyait pas une seconde, ou plutôt il ne _voulait_ pas y croire. Kabuto était son ami, il l'avait aidé à maintes reprises lors de ses mois de détention. Certes, c'était un dealer mais après tout il devait avoir ses raisons. Sasuke était persuadé qu'au fond, Kabuto était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus gentil et de plus serviable mais comme n'importe quel être humain, il avait ses défauts.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sasuke sursauta un peu lorsque quelque chose vibra contre sa cuisse. Il plongea une main dans la poche de son jeans pour en extraire son téléphone portable.

« _T'es en retard._ »

Sasuke ne fut réfréner le petit sourire qui le gagnait. Depuis quand Naruto se montrait-il pointilleux sur les horaires ? Sur ce coup-là, l'usuratonkachi pouvait bien se garder de lui faire la remarque. Eternel retardataire, Naruto n'était pas arrivé une seule fois à l'heure à leurs rendez-vous. Pourtant, ce court texto l'apaisait un peu : il avait enfin trouvé une excuse pour mettre les voiles et oublier, le temps de quelques heures, cette histoire à laquelle il avait encore du mal à croire. Naruto lui avait demandé de passer chez lui vers dix sept heures afin qu'ils puissent échanger leurs cadeaux de Saint-Valentin. Sasuke ne pouvait pas le nier : il avait attendu cet instant toute la journée.

-J'dois y aller, déclara-t-il en s'efforçant de sourire.

Il joignit la geste à la parole et se leva du canapé. En pouffant, Kabuto l'imita.

-Une nana t'attend pour la Saint-Valentin ? se moqua-t-il. Y'en a qui ont de la chance !

Le brun hocha la tête, ne tiquant pas au mot « nana ». Contrairement à Naruto, il n'était pas du genre à crier son homosexualité sur tous les toits, il n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais parlé avec Kabuto. Aux yeux de son aîné, il ne pouvait qu'être hétéro. Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux garçons. La pluie cognait doucement contre les carreaux en verre cathédrale, tandis que le souffle du vent faisait grincer les volets de bois fixés de chaque côté de la fenêtre. En baillant bruyamment, Kabuto s'étira comme un chat avant de se lever péniblement. Courtoisement, il raccompagna Sasuke à la porte d'entrée, toujours dans ce même silence inconfortable. Avec une certaine précipitation, le ténébreux sortit de la demeure et alors qu'il se trouvait sur le perron, la main de Kabuto se posa sur son épaule, le retenant encore quelques instants. Le brun fit volte face pour interroger son ami du regard. Une fois de plus, il perçut dans les profondeurs de ses pupilles quelque chose d'effrayant.

-Je t'appellerai bientôt Sasuke, dit Kabuto, alors garde ton téléphone près de toi.

Sasuke opina de la tête. Il essaya de sourire mais seule une espèce de grimace ridicule déforma ses lèvres. D'un signe de tête, Kabuto l'autorisa à partir, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Il se couvrit la tête de sa capuche et s'enfuit en courant sous la cataracte de pluie glacée. Durant son entrevue avec Kabuto, les nuages avaient virés d'un gris maussade à un noir menaçant. Au loin, le murmure de l'orage se faisait entendre et quelques éclairs aveuglants déchiraient le ciel. En pestant, Sasuke courut comme un forcené jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, préférant de loin le transport en commun à une promenade humide. Coup de chance, il ne dut attendre qu'une poignée de minutes avant que le bus ne daigne pointer le bout de son nez.

En cette fin d'après-midi, le véhicule était bondé et Sasuke se retrouva coincé dans un coin, au milieu des effluves de transpiration et de parfum féminin. Inutile de dire qu'il fut au comble du bonheur une fois le bus arrivé à destination. En courant presque, il s'extirpa de l'habitacle plein à craquer et combla les derniers mètres le séparant de la maison de Naruto. Au fil de ses pas, le sourire qu'il arborait s'élargissait et son cœur accélérait ses battements. Dissimulé sous sa veste, à l'abri de la pluie, se trouvait le cadeau qu'il comptait offrir à l'usuratonkachi. Son premier cadeau, leur première Saint-Valentin. Il se sentait à la fois guilleret et anxieux. Dans sa tête se répétait inlassablement l'air d'une musique.

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches du perron et il n'eut même pas le temps de lever la main pour frapper que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Naruto tout sourire.

-Usuratonkachi ? s'étonna Sasuke, t'attendais devant la porte ?

-Non, je regardais un truc débile à la télé et je t'ai vu par la fenêtre.

Et il espérait lui faire gober ça ? Peut-être était-ce narcissique de sa part mais Sasuke était convaincu que Naruto avait passé l'après-midi à guetter les alentours, le nez collé à la fenêtre, en espérant l'apercevoir. Sans cesser de sourire, le blondinet dégagea passage et Sasuke pénétra dans la maison. La chaleur du hall d'entrée le fit frissonner et, galant, Naruto le débarrassa de sa veste. Ses prunelles azur pétillèrent d'un éclat nouveau lorsqu'elles se posèrent sur le fameux sachet en plastique. Impatient, il attrapa Sasuke par la main avec la ferme intention de l'entraîner illico dans sa chambre, là où se trouvait son cadeau mais la voix de Kushina brisa tous ses plans.

-Sasuke ? C'est toi ? cria-t-elle depuis le salon.

Naruto ne put retenir un soupir agacé. Sasuke éclata d'un petit rire avant de lâcher sa main et de prendre la direction du salon. Prostrée devant le miroir situé au-dessus d'une petite bibliothèque, Kushina jetait un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient noués en une élégante queue de cheval, mettant en valeur les traits doux et raffinés de son visage. Satisfaite de son apparence, elle se tourna vers Sasuke et lui décocha un sourire débordant de lumière auquel il répondit.

-Bonjour, madame Uzumaki, la salua-t-il.

Le nez de Kushina se plissa d'une drôle de manière.

-Je t'ai déjà dis un million de fois au moins de m'appeler Kushina, râla-t-elle.

Une mine déconfite sur le visage, Naruto les rejoignit en grinçant des dents. Puis la grimace qu'elle affichait disparut subitement pour laisser place à un air taquin. En ricanant, elle attrapa son sac à main et les clés de sa voiture, puis s'approcha de Naruto pour déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue. Perplexe, le blondinet haussa un sourcil tandis qu'elle se penchait à son oreille.

-Il y a une boîte pleine de Durex dans le deuxième tiroir de ta table de chevet, chuchota-t-elle. Fais-en bon usage.

Naruto manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive et fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Ses joues se marbrèrent de rouge mais il savait que la toux n'y était pour rien. Toujours avec cette même expression espiègle sur le visage, Kushina lui tapota l'épaule avant de s'enfuir en trottinant. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte claqua et les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent seuls. Inquiet, Sasuke frappait vigoureusement Naruto entre les deux omoplates, espérant ainsi calmer sa toux. D'un geste de la main, le blond l'incita à arrêter. Il toussota une dernière fois avant de pousser un long soupir, dépité par l'idiotie de sa mère. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à lui acheter des préservatifs maintenant. Avec elle, il aurait décidément tout vu.

Néanmoins, il reprit rapidement contenance et sans crier gare, attrapa la main de Sasuke. Ils gravirent les escaliers quatre à quatre, traversèrent le couloir d'un pas précipité, et se retrouvèrent enfin dans la chambre du blondinet. En se dandinant d'impatience, Naruto examinait attentivement le sachet en plastique gisant entre les bras de Sasuke, essayant de deviner son contenu. En poussant un petit soupir, Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui tendre le cadeau. Naruto ne put réprimer un « Yes ! » triomphant et l'arracha presque des mains du ténébreux. En ricanant, il sortit du sachet ce qui ressemblait à un espèce de grand cadre rectangulaire mais après réflexion, il devina qu'il s'agissait certainement d'un livre. Prenant soin de ne pas abîmer son présent, il retira la papier cadeau sur lequel des petits oursons bleus ciel se trouvaient imprimés. Bingo : c'était bien un livre. Un livre qui retraçait le parcours musical de son groupe favori. Un large sourire illumina son visage tandis qu'il levait des yeux brillants vers Sasuke.

-La biographie complète de Nickelback...

Mal à l'aise, Sasuke détourna le regard et se gratta la joue.

-Ben… c'est pas très romantique je sais, mais comme tu chantes souvent leurs chansons, je me suis dit que…

-Ca me fait super plaisir, merci, souffla le blond.

Ils se fixèrent durant une poignée de secondes avant que Naruto ne se décide à ranger le livre dans sa bibliothèque, entre deux romans « de bas étage » comme les surnommait Sasuke. Puis il se dirigea vers son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir et en extirpa un petit sac en carton qui portait le nom d'une bijouterie réputée. Comme pour se rassurer, il l'étreignit contre sa poitrine.

-Le mien est beaucoup plus cucul par contre, couina le blondinet, je stresse un peu.

Amusé, Sasuke sourit.

-Arrête de te prendre la tête et donne-moi mon cadeau, répondit-il.

D'un signe de la main, il l'incita à s'approcher. Naruto obéit, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement et ses joues commençaient à se marbrer de rouge. La respiration bloqué et les lèvres pincées, il se résigna à laisser tomber le petit sac cartonné entre les mains de Sasuke. En haussant les sourcils, le brun y plongea une main pour en retirer un écrin de velours. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'au moins cinq millimètres lorsqu'un élégant anneau argenté apparut devant eux.

-Une… bague ? s'étonna-t-il.

-O… oui mais c'est euh… c'est pour mettre à l'auriculaire, pas à l'annulaire, bafouilla le blond.

Les prunelles de Sasuke étincelèrent subitement. Un fantôme de sourire flottait au coin de ses lèvres et avec une certaine grâce dans le geste, il tendit le bras vers Naruto, les doigts de sa main s'écartant légèrement.

-Tu me la passe au doigt ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Au comble de la gêne, Naruto balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible et son teint s'empourpra davantage.

-Arrête faire l'imbécile et débrouille-toi tout seul, bougonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Sasuke ricana avant d'obtempérer. Une mine mêlant à la fois embarras et bouderie se peignit sur le visage de Naruto lorsqu'il vit la bague à l'annulaire de Sasuke.

-Je t'ai dis qu'il fallait la mettre à l'auriculaire ! râla le blond, tu comprends r…

Sasuke lui coupa la parole d'une tendre manière. Il posa les lèvres sur celles de Naruto avec une douceur telle que ce dernier en eut le cœur serré. Naturellement, les bras du blondinet se refermèrent autour de la taille de Sasuke pour le presser contre lui, étouffant ainsi les derniers millimètres qui séparaient leurs corps.

-Moi, je préfère qu'elle soit à l'annulaire, chuchota le brun.

Naruto abandonna la partie, vaincu par les baisers experts du ténébreux. L'étreinte de Sasuke se resserra un peu. Le corps parcouru de frissons, le blondinet clôt les paupières, se languissant des caresses tendres de Sasuke. Les lèvres de ce dernier quittèrent les siennes pour glisser dans son cou pour y déposer un chapelet de doux baisers. Il songea qu'il pourrait rester là des minutes, des heures, des années mêmes. Les baisers de Sasuke contenaient tant de douceur et d'amour qu'il eut presque envie d'en pleurer de bonheur. Il se sentait extrêmement heureux mais pourtant, quelque chose clochait dans le sourire imprimé sur le visage de Sasuke. Ce sourire était vacillant, menaçait presque de virer à cent quatre vingt degrés d'une seconde à l'autre. Etait-il faux ? Certainement pas. Désormais, Naruto connaissait suffisamment Sasuke pour savoir que mentir ne faisait pas partie de ses vices. Non, il n'était pas faux. Il était fissuré, fragile, un peu tremblotant.

Brusquement, sa mémoire le ramena à plusieurs mois en arrière. Sasuke s'était toujours entouré de silences et de mystères, cela faisait partie de sa personnalité et il l'avait aimé comme ça. Alors d'où provenait ce désagréable sentiment, cette horrible impression s'étant emparée de lui dès qu'il avait étreint son petit ami ? Peut-être de cette odeur de tabac mouillé émanant des vêtements de Sasuke alors qu'il ne fumait pas. Peut-être aussi de ces trente minutes de retard qu'il avait essuyé pour leur première Saint-Valentin alors que son cher et tendre s'avérait être quelqu'un d'une ponctualité maladive. Mais peut-être aussi devenait-il simplement paranoïaque. Cela devait sans doute être ça : son imagination débordante lui jouait un mauvais tour… Quoi d'autre, sinon ?

-Hey…usuratonkachi ?

Le visage enfouit au creux de son épaule, le blondinet lui répondit par un marmonnement à peine inaudible.

-Je me demande jusqu'où tu serais capable d'aller pour moi.

Les muscles de Naruto se tendirent un peu. Lentement, il se décolla de Sasuke pour l'interroger du regard, dubitatif. Malgré sa grande envie de détourner les yeux, le ténébreux soutint le regard de son petit ami, s'efforçant même de sourire. Naruto le jaugea durant une poignée de secondes avant de se ranger du côté de la sincérité.

-J'en sais rien, Sasuke… je n'y ait jamais réfléchi mais je me sens capable de beaucoup de choses pour toi.

-Ca me rassure.

Surpris, Naruto haussa les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Pour rien usuratonkachi. Oublie ça.

Le blondinet haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit en poussant un soupir d'aise. Le sourire factice que Sasuke s'évertuait d'afficher jusqu'alors devint un sourire véritable. Il devint _ce_ sourire, ce sourire de mille cinq cent watts qui affolait les battements du cœur de Naruto à chaque fois qu'il se manifestait. Sasuke s'allongea à côté de son petit ami. Avec douceur, il laissa l'une de ses mains s'égarer dans la crinière ambrée de Naruto. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et lova davantage contre lui, comblé.

-Dis… chuchota Sasuke.

-Quoi ?

-Je peux rester dormir ici ?

Encore une fois, les traits de Naruto composèrent une mine étonnée, bien qu'il opinait de la tête. Habituellement, Sasuke ne demandait jamais à passer la nuit chez lui et il devait presque se montrer insistant pour le faire céder, tant le ténébreux craignait de déranger Kushina Uzumaki. Le blondinet était stupéfait par sa demande, certes, mais ce qui le décontenançait carrément demeurait dans l'intonation de sa voix. Sa voix avait un légèrement tremblé. Légèrement, mais assez pour que Naruto le remarque. Sasuke ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire, tout comme sa voix ne tremblait que très rarement. Hors en moins d'une minute il avait posé une question insensée d'une voix chevrotante. Les sourcils du blondinet se froncèrent légèrement. Un entrelacs de doute et d'inquiétude déferla brusquement en lui. Pourtant lorsque les lèvres de Sasuke se posèrent sur les siennes avec une douceur qui lui serra le cœur, il ne songea plus à rien.

Il lui suffisait d'un baiser, d'une étreinte, pour s'envoler loin de tout. Loin de tout et tout près de Sasuke. Ce soir-là, leurs échanges timides se transformèrent rapidement en caresses plus prononcées. Ce soir-là, Naruto le tint entre ses bras durant de longues minutes au cours desquelles leurs corps n'en formèrent plus qu'un. Et là, au beau milieu des draps trempés de sueur, bercé par les discrets gémissements de Sasuke, enivré par le plaisir se propageant dans son corps, Naruto eut de nouveau le sentiment de le posséder tout entier. Les bras de Sasuke enroulés autour de sa nuque, les ongles malmenant la peau de son dos lorsqu'il découvrait encore et encore cette zone particulière qui rendait le ténébreux littéralement fou, les murmures désarticulés qui tombaient dans sa bouche dès qu'il l'embrassait avec ardeur… Sasuke était tout à lui.

Pourquoi devrait-il en douter ?

* * *

><p>Kobanwa tout le monde =)<p>

Voici le petit chapitre 22 =) la rencontre Neji/Hinata, le début des malheurs de Sasuke et un petit passage de notre couple favori. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre, dans le chapitre suivant, je pense plus m'attarder sur les sentiments de Naruto mais je n'en suis pas encore sûre. Sinon vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent m'ont amusée x) Elles étaient vraiment passionnées et Sasuke s'en est pris plein la tronche (et l'auteur aussi… hahahaha). Sasuke est un peu naïf, Kabuto a trouvé le bon pigeon on va dire, et puis j'ai aussi voulu montrer que ce n'est pas toujours évident de sortir de détention. Parfois, certains y entrent pour un délit « mineur » si je peux dire (bon ok Sasuke a quand même blessé quelqu'un mais il n'était pas méchant à la base x) ) et en ressortent plus « agressifs » qu'avant parce qu'à l'intérieur ils y ont rencontré des personnes qui les ont influencés. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent et j'avais aussi envie de parler de drogue dans cette fic donc comme ça je fais d'une pierre deux coups =) je pense terminer cette fiction dans moins de dix chapitres si tout va bien... j'espère qu'elle ne deviendra pas trop barbante en tout cas =) c'est toujours un risque qu'on prend quand on écrit une longue fiction.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Ofzedead: Coucou =) la suite, la voilà =) je suis heureuse de savoir que cette fiction te plait, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me le dire =) elle me tient beaucoup à coeur, je fais de mon mieux pour chaque chapitre même si certains ne sont pas toujours passionnants, je le reconnais =) dans cette fic, j'avais un peu envie de travailler l'évolution des personnages, c'est quelque chose que j'aime faire mais je ne suis pas super douée =) c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire avec Sasuke, avec Neji aussi... je suis réputée pour être sadique oui, mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi x)

Réponse à Celine: Hello =) je veux bien d'un Itachi mignon, amoureux et protecteur aussi mais on trouve pas ça par chez moi, hélas. Voici le retour d'un Neji en pleine forme et d'une Hinata super gentille mais super forte aussi je trouve, bref l'Hinata que j'aime. Quand tu me dis que le chapitre 21 arrive trop vite, j'ai pas compris si tu parlais du rythme de l'intrigue ou bien du fait qu'il soit court ? Non non je rassure tout le monde, Kabuto n'est pas amoureux de Sasuke, il a juste trouvé un bon pigeon pour faire tourner son business =)

Réponse à Mimi-chan: Coucou =) le chapitre précédent tâtait le terrain je pense, celui-là aussi... disons que ça se met en place, je suis un auteur qui prend son temps (parfois trop, j'avoue) pour installer les éléments de l'histoire =)

Réponse à Nero Mikk: Coucou =) Kabuto n'est pas un enfant de coeur, c'est certain, je l'ai inséré juste pour ça. Héhé disons que Sasuke replonge un peu du côté obscure, c'était mon but... après Sasuke a accepté de lui-même d'aider Kabuto, même s'il n'en a pas super envie =)

Réponse à Risa: Hello =) Sasuke dealer ? Bien sûr que j'y crois, la preuve =)

Réponse à Sur un air de musique 4ever: Hello =) beaucoup de monde déteste ce chapitre, rassure-toi. Moi je l'aime bien =) Sasuke perdra-t-il Naruto ? C'est THE question du moment héhé mais moi je sais déjà la réponse... Si Naruto découvre ce qui se passe, ça va pas lui plaire, ça c'est sûr.

Réponse à SasuNaru-doujins: Coucou =) je te répond ici pour une fois =) en effet, bientot tu vas plus avoir de vie x) m'enfin c'est bien que tu t'accroches comme ça, je t'envoie plein d'ondes positives pour ton bac alors =) Kabuto, j'ai tellement insisté sur lui que ça en devient presque évident =)

Réponse à Tsukino: Coucou =) et si, il peut. I've got a power. Moi ? Mettre Sasuke dans la merde ? Mais non voyons... niark niark. Kabuto a trouvé le pigeon idéal pour relancer son business et Sasuke considère Naruto comme celui qui lui a en quelque sorte sauvé la vie. Tous contre le piano ! Brûlons-le !

Réponse à Hikari-chan: Hello =) Se pointer chez Sasuke ? x) non non, c'est Sasuke qui se pointe chez lui. Moi j'adore Hinata, c'est mon personnage féminin préféré. Un wonderwall pour Neji ? Peut-être x) mdr y'avait un peu de guimauve quand même à la fin du chapitre x) le guimauve cucul praliné fait partie de moi. Tout est de la faute du piano, il a bon dos. Tant que j'ai l'inspiration (et deux jours de cours par semaine) j'arrive à tenir mes délais, c'est un réel plaisir pour moi de donner vie aux persos =)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews =) Bisous bisous, à bientôt.


	25. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23.**

« _Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Sasuke. Je suis pas là pour l'instant alors laissez-moi un…_ »

Naruto referma le clapet de son téléphone portable. Une mine perplexe peinte sur ses traits, il contempla quelques secondes l'appareil gisant au creux de sa main avant de lever les yeux vers la rue s'étendant à ses pieds. Un brouillard dense planait sur la ville, on n'y voyait rien à deux mètres. Les voitures roulaient lentement, pare-chocs contre pare-chocs, phares allumés et feux antibrouillards enclenchés. Une fine pluie tombait d'un ciel obstrué de nuages à l'allure maussade. En poussant un petit soupir, Naruto enfila un parka jaune fluo, enfonça dans ses oreilles les écouteurs de son Ipod et grimpa sur son vélo. Sur l'air de _Was it a dream_*, il serpenta à travers les rues de Tokyo et prit la direction de la chorale.

La veille, Sasuke lui annonça qu'il n'assisterait pas au cours de chant. Une première. À l'exception de cette fameuse semaine où il fut flanqué en isolement, Sasuke assistait à toutes les répétitions, il n'en loupait pas une seule et, pudique, arrivait même souvent très en avance pour chauffer sa voix à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Le ténébreux possédait une âme d'artiste. Il aimait les mots plus que n'importe qui. Qu'ils soient écrits, lus, ou chantés, il les adorait comme personne. De ses doigts rendus humides par la pluie, Naruto pressa les freins de son vélo et s'arrêta au feu rouge, juste à côté d'une grosse Berline noire. Soucieux, il fronça les sourcils et jeta un bref coup d'œil à son Blackberry. La déception fut énorme lorsqu'il constata qu'aucun nouveau message ne lui avait été envoyé. Sur l'écran du téléphone se trouvait la photo d'un Sasuke profondément endormi. En marmonnant un juron entre ses dents, il fourra le portable dans la poche de sa veste. Le feu vira au vert. Il reprit sa route.

Si encore Sasuke lui avait fourni une excuse convenable pour justifier son absence à la répétition de cet après-midi, Naruto aurait pu comprendre. Peut-être aurait-il pu comprendre car, à ses yeux, sécher un cours de musique était impensable. Mais Sasuke ne s'était pas excusé, ne s'était pas justifié. Il s'était simplement contenté de d'envoyer un texto à son petit ami à vingt deux heures trente pour lui annoncer qu'il ne se rendrait pas à la chorale le lendemain. Lui envoyer un texto. Sasuke devenait-il lâche ou bien craignait-il que Naruto ne décèle, au timbre incertain de sa voix, un mensonge gros comme une maison ? Un peu naïvement peut-être, Naruto préférait croire en la première option, bien que la fierté démesurée de Sasuke faisait de lui tout sauf un lâche. Parfois, se voiler la face est la meilleure chose à faire pour préserver ce que l'on a de plus cher.

La pluie redoubla d'intensité alors qu'il commençait à grimper la colline menant à l'académie. Une brûlure désagréable chatouilla ses chevilles avant de se propager dans toute sa jambe, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Un vent glacé griffait son visage et emmêlait ses cheveux blonds. Un écouteur avait déserté son oreille et pendouillait mollement autour de son cou, cognant de temps à autre contre sa poitrine. Naruto croyait dur comme fer que la véritable personnalité d'un choriste se révélait à travers ses chants, que ses larmes et ses sourires devenaient l'encre des partitions qu'il inventait, que son humeur teintait les moindres sons de ses compositions. Toujours, dans sa tête, défilait une musique. Son crâne était un peu comme une vieille radio cassée qui, infatigable, continuait de vibrer au rythme de la musique.

À ses yeux, pouvoir interpréter n'importe quelle chanson instantanément, spontanément, était un véritable don du ciel. Un don que Sasuke possédait sans nul doute. Il l'avait su dès l'instant où il avait entendu sa voix à la tessiture aigue, dès qu'il l'avait entendu fredonner maladroitement _Viva la vida_ dans la salle des concerts en se croyant seul. Le garçon dont il était éperdument amoureux détenait naturellement ce que beaucoup mettaient des années à obtenir. Alors non, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment et pourquoi Sasuke tournait brutalement le dos à la musique du jour au lendemain, sans la moindre explication. Le blondinet était capable de se montrer empathique envers beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas envers ce genre de bêtise.

Essoufflé, il vint à bout de la colline. Les jambes pareilles à du coton, il descendit de son vélo pour le poser contre le mur et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'école de musique. Il parcourut le couloir menant au local de chant, laissant derrière lui un tracé d'eau humide. En pénétrant dans la classe, il fut stupéfait d'apercevoir ses collègues musiciens. Kiba accourut vers lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. En retirant l'unique écouteur enfoncé dans son oreille, il répondit à son sourire avant de l'interroger du regard.

-À cause du vent, deux fenêtres de notre local ont pété la nuit dernière, expliqua Kiba. Alors on vient squatter ici pendant que les techniciens en installent d'autres.

-Je vois, répondit simplement le blond en retirant sa veste.

-Cache ta joie, boucles d'or ! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être content de me voir.

Naruto garda le silence, se contentant juste de sourire. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers une seule personne et bien qu'il fut heureux de répéter en compagnie de son meilleur ami, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que l'absence de Sasuke. Tout en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, Kiba l'attrapa par le bras et ils rejoignirent les autres musiciens et chanteurs d'un pas mal assuré. Assis dans un coin de la pièce, un peu à l'écart du groupe de filles hystériques à l'idée de répéter avec les élèves de Kakashi, Kankurô et Shikamaru accordaient leurs instruments sous le regard bienveillant d'un Chôji confortablement installé derrière sa batterie. Naturellement, le blondinet se laissa tomber derrière le piano droit. Ses doigts effleurèrent le clavier luisant et un fantôme de sourire flotta au coin de ses lèvres. En ricanant, Kiba passa la bandoulière de sa guitare autour de son cou et envoya un clin d'œil complice à son ami. Le brun compta jusqu'à trois puis ils entamèrent l'air de _Songbird_* avec un enthousiasme nullement contenu.

Désormais, Naruto souriait réellement, dévoilant un jeu de dents blanches. La basse de Shikamaru les rejoignit ensuite, bien vite accompagnée par les voix de Sakura et Ino. Il pouvait parfois être délicat pour une fille d'interpréter une chanson originellement chantée par un homme mais les deux amies se débrouillaient à merveille. Gaara et Chôji tapèrent dans leurs mains au rythme de la musique, un sourire sur les lèvres. Se retrouver ainsi, sans même se parler et être traversés par la même idée, chantonner à tue-tête des airs maladroits qu'ils écorchaient parfois… le pouvoir de l'amitié. Naruto en venait même à oublier Sasuke et ses mystères, Sasuke et ses silences, Sasuke et tout ce qui allait avec. Au diable Sasuke. À cet instant, n'y eut plus que la musique, et seulement la musique, dans son cœur et dans sa tête. Puis il leva des yeux brillants vers Kiba. Moult choses véhiculaient dans son regard mais l'une d'entre elles se décelait plus facilement que les autres. Son regard le remerciait.

Kiba n'en fit rien, se contentant simplement de gratter sa guitare avec euphorie. Le brun jouait comme un pied, écorchant sans pudeur l'air doucereux de _Songbird_, mais il s'en moquait éperdument. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Naruto le surnommait « l'artiste raté ». Les doigts de Kiba n'étaient dotés d'aucun talent musical et enchaînaient les fausses notes mais malgré tout, il continuait de rire aux éclats et de jouer comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était une qualité que Naruto lui enviait secrètement. S'éclater dans ce que l'on fait et s'acharner en dépit de son incompétence… Kiba respectait cette philosophie plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, la philosophie de l'adaptation positive. L'aptitude à ne s'attarder que sur les points positifs de sa vie et refouler les mauvais instants était une qualité que Naruto lui enviait réellement.

S'il en était capable, peut-être pourrait-il oublier cette douleur lancinante occupée à lui déchirer le cœur depuis le réveil.

XxXx

Au même moment, prostré devant la vitrine du magasin de musique, Sasuke contemplait le piano d'un œil hagard. La pluie tombait toujours sur Tokyo et une brume légère planait sur la ville. Des gouttelettes d'eau glacée dégoulinaient de ses cheveux quelque peu aplatis par l'averse. Doigts collés à la vitrine et regard songeur, il tentait pour la dernière fois de se persuader que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire resterait sans conséquence, que personne ne découvrirait jamais le pot aux roses. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Le visage de Naruto se dessina sous ses paupières closes, avec une qualité frôlant celle des photos haute définition. Il l'imaginait parfaitement, découvrant le Baldwin noir dans le coin de sa chambre qui lui était spécialement réservé, la mine à la fois réjouie et stupéfaite. Ce jour-là, il pourrait trouver une excuse ridicule et lui inventer qu'il avait passé la plupart de ses week-ends à travailler dans une supérette, puis qu'il avait soigneusement économisé dans l'espoir de lui offrir le cadeau de ses rêves. Le petit ami idéal.

Kushina Uzumaki était infirmière. Comparé à d'autres, elle gagnait assez bien sa vie mais il fallait rester réaliste : jamais elle ne parviendrait à payer le piano dont le prix possédait six chiffres. Sans Naruto, Sasuke n'en serait certainement pas là aujourd'hui. Il lui devait bien ça. Il avait beau passer aux yeux de tous pour le pauvre minable ayant tabassé son père et il avait beau se considérer comme le pire enfoiré de la Terre, il aimait quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un avait cru en lui du début jusqu'à la fin, l'avait soutenu à chaque instant et lui avait apporté bien plus qu'il n'en demandait. Il n'exagérait pas en prétendant que Naruto avait sauvé sa vie. Sans lui… sans lui… il n'osait même pas y penser. Un discret soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, dessinant un cercle de buée sur la vitre froide.

-Putain de Baldwin, marmonna-t-il, c'est pour toi que je fais cette foutue connerie.

Il sourit sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Un jour, il n'en doutait pas une seconde, Naruto vivrait de sa musique. Il deviendrait un grand compositeur mais surtout un grand pianiste. Il le voyait déjà interpréter les plus grands classiques de la musique. Il fallait dire que le blondinet faisait un sans faute sur la Mazurka de Chopin, ce qui était un véritable exploit pour son jeune âge. L'esprit de Naruto était habité par un seul et unique rêve : entrer au Conservatoire d'Osaka. Et même si entrer au Conservatoire d'Osaka signifiait s'éloigner de lui, Sasuke tenait réellement à ce qu'il réussisse. S'il existait un moyen, n'importe lequel, d'aider Naruto à concrétiser son désir le plus cher, s'il pouvait contribuer ne serait-ce qu'un peu à son bonheur, alors il n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Si vendre de la came pendant une poignée de mois lui permettait de propulser Naruto vers son rêve d'enfant, alors il le ferait et tant pis si cela alourdissait davantage sa conscience. Tant pis, puisque c'était pour lui.

Il songea aux cheveux d'un ambre soyeux, aux yeux dans lesquels reposaient des océans aux multiples nuances cobalt, au sourire pourvu d'un charme ravageur, au rire sur lequel s'élevaient quelques notes cristallines, aux doigts doués de talent qui donnaient naissance à des mélodies merveilleuses et un peu maladroites, à la peau mate et n'ayant rien à envier à la douceur du satin, aux baisers à la saveur d'éternité, aux promesses infinies. Et encore une fois, il fut persuadé qu'il mettait sa liberté en jeu pour lui, et uniquement pour lui. Car depuis que leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées, Naruto était devenu sa raison d'exister. Son _Everything._

Non sans cesser de sourire, il tourna les talons et prit la direction de la gare. La veille, aux alentours de vingt heures, Kabuto l'avait appelé. Le moment était venu d'accomplir son premier « échange », comme disait son pseudo-patron. De ce fait, comme un parfait abruti, Sasuke s'était alors rendu chez son vieil ami en début d'après-midi afin d'aller chercher la marchandise –Kabuto, lui, préférait dire « le paquet »-. Après lui avoir expliqué pour la millième fois au moins comment se déroulaient les « échanges » ainsi que les conséquences qu'il devrait subir si jamais il osait le doubler, Kabuto lui fournit « le paquet » et le laissa partir en marmonnant un « à tout à l'heure » enjoué. Sasuke ne lui avait pas répondu et s'était contenté de tracer son chemin, le cœur lourd de remords.

Dans les poches intérieures de sa veste en cuir noir gisaient deux petits sachets de poudre blanche. Un gramme d'héroïne dans chacun d'eux. Il leva les yeux vers l'immense horloge en fer forgé fixée à la façade de la gare centrale. Elle indiquait quinze heures trente. Son train partait dans moins de dix minutes. Il accéléra le pas et pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Dans le hall, prostré près du distributeur de confiseries, un policier guettait les environs, l'œil vigilant. Sasuke sentit son cœur accélérer furieusement ses battements lorsqu'il passa devant l'agent vêtu d'un uniforme bleu foncé et muni d'une matraque. Tout en s'efforçant de conserver un air détaché, il s'approcha du guichet et acheta un ticket pour Ikushima avant de prendre l'escalier menant aux voies ferrées. Une fois le pied posé sur le quai, Sasuke ne put réprimer un long soupir de soulagement. D'une main tremblante, il essuya la sueur perlant sur son front avant de grimper dans le train.

Cependant qu'il traversait les wagons à la recherche d'une place assise, il eut l'impression que tous les regards se posaient sur lui. Comme s'ils devinaient, comme s'ils savaient ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de ses poches, comme si le mot « dealer » se trouvait inscrit au fer rouge sur son front. Bien sûr, il savait que cette désagréable impression était le fruit de son imagination tordue car la plupart des passagers lisaient le journal, écoutaient de la musique ou rêvassaient en regardant par la fenêtre crasseuse. Personne ne prêtait réellement attention à un lycéen à l'allure banale avec ses cheveux noirs ridiculement aplatis par la pluie et ses vêtements dégoulinants. Personne ne prêtait attention à lui, pas même le policier qu'il avait croisé plusieurs minutes auparavant. Et ça, Kabuto l'avait parfaitement compris. Néanmoins, une bouffée de chaleur déferla dans son corps entier et il se hâta de trouver un siège. Pour cela, il dut continuer son chemin jusqu'à l'avant dernier wagon. Il ne fut pas mécontent de constater le peu de personnes s'y trouvant. Seule une mère de famille et ses trois enfants étaient assis, bavardant tranquillement, ne levant même pas les yeux dans sa direction.

Sasuke se laissa lourdement tomber sur un siège en cuir bleu inconfortable et passa une main sur son visage, bouleversé.

-Bordel mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Il y eut une sonnerie stridente puis le train démarra lentement, s'éloignant du quai, avant de prendre de plus en plus de vitesse. Comme un réflexe, il posa la main sur sa cuisse, effleurant du bout des doigts le téléphone portable enfouit dans la poche de son jeans. Il l'avait coupé, devinant que Naruto l'appellerait pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas changé d'avis, s'il ne comptait vraiment pas se rendre à la chorale. Sasuke ne voulait pas entendre sa voix, pas maintenant. S'il l'entendait, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne tiendrait pas le coup, qu'il éclaterait en sanglots au téléphone comme un gamin apeuré et qu'il lui avouerait tout. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il songeait à l'usuratonkachi, ses lèvres esquissaient un sourire béat.

Même dans les pires instants de sa vie, même sans être là, Naruto parvenait à lui arracher un fantôme de sourire.

Un don du ciel.

XxXx

Kurenai avait terminé son cours de chant depuis un quart d'heure au moins. Imitant leur professeure, Gaara, Ino et les musiciens étaient déjà partis. Encore assis sur sa chaise, les jambes croisées et le regard perdu dans le néant, Naruto était désormais seul, écoutant le silence. Sasuke occupait toujours ses pensées mais, résigné, il ne prenait plus le temps de vérifier la boîte de réception de son téléphone portable. Se demander où se trouvait Sasuke, avec qui il était et ce qu'il faisait demeuraient les nouvelles questions existentielles du blondinet. Toute sa vie gravitait autour de Sasuke et cela l'effrayait parfois. Il n'avait de cesse de se torturer l'esprit, refoulant les scénarios désagréables auxquels son imagination débordante donnait naissance. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle Sasuke. Pas un seul coup de téléphone, pas un seul SMS, pas un seul mail. Une première. Cela faisait décidemment beaucoup de « première » en une journée. Un peu trop même.

La porte du local grinça timidement mais Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas. Le visage angélique d'Hinata apparut dans l'entrebâillement et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. D'un pas hésitant, elle parcourut quelques mètres, puis s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce en tordant ses doigts dans tous les sens.

-Naruto ? l'apostropha-t-elle.

Brusquement tiré de ses pensées, il sursauta légèrement avant de l'interroger du regard. Elle lui sourit gentiment avant de s'approcher davantage.

-Sasuke n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?

-Non, répondit-il un peu sèchement. Pourquoi ?

Elle se trouvait pile en face de lui à présent et il pouvait remarquer le pourpre teintant ses joues.

-J'aurais voulu le remercier. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai trouvé la force de rendre visite à mon cousin Neji au centre de détention.

Le blondinet soupira avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux, absorbé dans la contemplation de ses pieds.

-C'est tout à ton honneur, Hinata.

-Neji n'a pas accepté d'intégrer la chorale, expliqua-t-elle avec une pointe de déception dans la voix, il a dit qu'il trouvait ça stupide et s'est ouvertement moqué de moi.

Il y eut un bref silence. Naruto retint son souffle. Il n'avait aucunement envie d'entendre parler de ce fichu centre de détention. Il n'en avait aucunement envie mais ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi.

-Mais je n'ai pas renoncé et il m'a autorisée à lui rendre visite régulièrement, reprit-elle avec entrain. En ce qui le concerne, je pense que c'est un progrès. Je sais qu'il va me falloir beaucoup de temps pour gagner sa confiance mais je suis contente. On repart sur de bonnes bases, lui et moi.

Il aurait aimé clamer haut et fort qu'il était heureux pour elle et qu'il lui souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde. Il aurait sincèrement aimé. Mais il se renferma dans un mutisme qui aurait pu concurrencer celui de son petit ami, le professionnel des silences interminables aux multiples significations. Et voilà qu'il en revenait encore et toujours à Sasuke. Que Diable pouvait-il fabriquer par cet après-midi pluvieux ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être plus important que la musique ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être plus important que lui ? Poings serrés sur les cuisses et lèvres pincées, Naruto semblait se trouver à mille lieues du local de chant. La voix d'Hinata ne lui parvenait d'ailleurs même plus et il se fichait bien de savoir comment s'étaient déroulées ses retrouvailles avec son cousin Neji. Oh oui, il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il se retrouvait un peu en Hinata. Dans ses paroles, dans l'éclat de ses yeux lorsqu'elle évoquait Neji, dans sa naïveté aussi.

Après un bon quart d'heure de monologue, Hinata le salua courtoisement. Il lui répondit par un marmonnement à peine inaudible et elle tourna les talons sans demander son reste. Le silence reprit son droit. Il détestait le silence. Il le détestait encore plus en cet instant de doute et de torture psychologique. Le silence lui rappelait cruellement Sasuke et ses mystères. Si son petit ami était capable de s'enfermer dans un mutisme sans fin, lui était plutôt du genre à jacasser comme une pie. Le silence le déprimait un peu, l'angoissait même car il lui rappelait la solitude infinie dans laquelle il se trouvait autrefois plongé.

La porte du petit local grinça une nouvelle fois. Sakura s'approcha de son ami d'un pas hésitant.

-Naruto ?

Le concerné leva les yeux vers son amie et ce qu'elle y décela lui serra le cœur. Le mélange d'une peine immuable et d'une colère froide. Un mélange dangereux. Pourtant, un sourire chargé de lumière s'imprima sur son visage crémeux et Naruto sentit son cœur s'alléger d'un poids.

-Tu voudrais pas m'accompagner au piano sur une chanson ? demanda-t-elle timidement, ça fait longtemps qu'on a plus interprété un titre ensemble.

Durant un bref instant, on n'entendit plus que la cataracte de pluie cogner férocement contre les vitres. Le blondinet la jaugea pendant une poignée de secondes qui parurent interminables avant de se lever péniblement. Cet entrelacs de tristesse et de colère clignotait encore dans les profondeurs de ses pupilles mais les traits de son visage semblaient s'être adoucis.

-Tu veux chanter quoi ? questionna-t-il finalement en s'installant derrière le piano noir.

-_Anata ni okuru ai no uta_, répondit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Naruto dut faire un effort surhumain pour lui rendre son sourire mais il y parvint tant bien que mal. Machinalement, il fit craquer ses doigts avant de les positionner sur le clavier. Les deux amis se fixèrent un instant puis les premières notes de piano s'élevèrent dans les airs. Sakura ferma les yeux, concentrée. Elle inspira, retint l'air, et commença à chanter de sa voix douce et mélodieuse.

_Mou anata kara aisareru koto mo  
>Hitsuyou to sareru koto mo nai<br>Soshite watashi wa koushite hitoribocchi de  
>Ano toki anata wa nante itta no?<em>

La boule qui s'était formée au creux de sa gorge lorsqu'elle avait aperçu cette lueur de tristesse dans les prunelles de Naruto se trouvait désormais sur son estomac, le tiraillant sans scrupules. Son ami n'allait pas bien. Elle l'avait immédiatement compris, dès l'instant où il avait franchit la porte du local de chant. Kiba aussi l'avait remarqué. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il l'avait incité à interpréter _Songbird_. Car Naruto était un artiste dans l'âme, un artiste jusqu'à la moelle. La musique voyageait dans ses veines et de nouvelles compositions peuplaient continuellement sa tête, provoquant de temps à autre quelques insomnies dignes de ce nom. Aux yeux de Sakura, Naruto ne composait plus belle chanson que lorsqu'il ne parvenait à s'endormir. Car Naruto était un artiste dans l'âme, un artiste jusqu'à la moelle, il n'existait aucune autre manière de le réconforter. Depuis toujours, jouer du piano exorcisait ses peurs et pousser la chansonnette lui permettait de laisser libre court aux sentiments qui demeuraient au fond de son cœur.

Car sa tête était comme une vielle radio cassée.

_Todokanai kotoba wa chuu o mau  
>Wakatteru no ni kyou mo shite shimau<br>Kanawanu negaigoto o_

Bien qu'elle ne pleurait pas, Sakura sentit ses yeux picoter légèrement. Ses talons hauts effleurèrent le sol, faisant grincer le plancher. Sans s'arrêter de chanter, elle se plaça à côté de Naruto et posa une main sur son épaule. La chaleur de sa paume le fit tressaillir. Le parfum aux arômes fruités de la jeune femme titilla ses narines et il esquissa un faible sourire entaché de tristesse. Et pour la première fois depuis la matinée, il se sentit rassuré.

_Hanasanaide  
>Gyutto te o nigitte ite<br>Anata to futari tsuzuku to itte  
>Tsunaida sono te wa atatakakute<br>Yasashikatta_

Dans un quartier miteux situé à la périphérie de Tokyo, Sasuke venait de terminer son labeur. Les deux grammes d'héroïne s'étaient envolés, étaient partis offrir un plaisir illusoire à ses acheteurs. Désormais, dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, se trouvaient environ douze mille huit cent yens*. Lorsqu'il vit ses deux clients débarquer, une douleur aigue lui transperça le cœur. Il s'agissait d'une femme âgée d'une trentaine d'années dont le corps ressemblait plus à une fine branche d'arbre qu'à celui d'un être humain. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient emmêlés et ses pupilles ressemblaient déjà à deux têtes d'épingle. Et elle en redemandait encore, elle en redemandait toujours plus. Un périple sans fin. Le second client, lui, ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt et un ans. Si sa corpulence était assez large, son regard possédait ce même désespoir que celui de la trentenaire. Le même regard. Un regard éteint au fond duquel il n'y avait plus grand-chose, hormis peut-être le mal de vivre. Sans échanger le moindre mot, ils troquèrent une somme d'argent contre du plaisir en poudre. Furtivement, avec une rapidité exemplaire, les clients dissimulèrent les petits sachets d'héroïne dans la poche de leur pantalon et s'en allèrent sans un seul regard pour Sasuke.

Combien de temps était-il resté ainsi sous la pluie, à côté de cette statue à l'effigie de Bouddha, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés, à grelotter de froid en se demandant s'il existait réellement un Dieu quelque part ?

_Anata wa itsumo souyatte watashi o  
>Okorasete saigo ni nakasun da<br>Dakedo ato ni natte  
>Gomen ne tte iu sono kao<br>Suki datta_

Il s'était ensuite tourné vers l'imposant Bouddha de bronze couvert de bijoux et de diamants soigneusement taillés et l'avait interrogé du regard. _Pourquoi laisses-tu de telles choses se produire sous ton nez ?_, telle était la question qui l'avait taraudé à cet instant. Il se souvint alors qu'un jour, tandis qu'il débattait sur l'éventuelle existence d'une divinité quelconque avec son frère, sa mère était intervenue dans la conversation et avait dit ces mots : « _Bouddha n'est en rien responsable de l'idiotie des hommes. N'oublie pas que toute vie implique la souffrance mais que toute souffrance peut un jour prendre fin. Il suffit de s'en donner les moyens._ » Mais qu'en était-il de tous ces gens égarés au milieu d'une vie dont il ne connaissaient plus le sens ? Est-ce que les quatre vérités du Bouddhisme pourraient un jour pallier leurs plaies ? Sasuke en doutait fortement. Car certaines souffrances ne prennent jamais fin.

L'averse cessa soudainement. Seules quelques gouttelettes tombaient encore du ciel et de minces rais de lumière perçaient les nuages. La timide chaleur du soleil effleura le visage de Sasuke qui fut parcourut par un léger frisson. Le vent se mit à souffler avec violence et chassa la chaleur de ses vêtements. En grelotant, il remonta au maximum la fermeture éclaire de sa veste, dissimulant sa bouche et son menton. Il se surprit à penser que ce climat indécis et tumultueux ressemblait à celui régnant dans son esprit.

_Hanasanaide  
>Gyutto sou omoikkiri<br>Anata no ude no naka ni itai  
>Futari de odeko o awasenagara<br>Nemuru no_

Après avoir défié du regard un Bouddha impassible durant de longues minutes, Sasuke prit la direction de la gare et sauta dans le premier train en direction de Tokyo. Assis dans un wagon pratiquement désert, la joue collé à la fenêtre sale et les yeux humides d'avoir vu tant de misère, il se mit à songer à Naruto. Sa main glissa jusqu'à sa cuisse et extirpa le téléphone portable de la poche de son jeans. Ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'il peina à allumer l'appareil mais une fois que ce fut fait, il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait de voir qu'il avait cinq appels en absence. Trois de Naruto, deux de sa mère. Parce qu'on n'a qu'une mère, Sasuke lui répondit en premier, l'intimant de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes et qu'il serait de retour chez Itachi pour le dîner. Mentir était bien plus simple par SMS, après tout. Lorsqu'il composa un texto à l'égard de Naruto, son cœur menaça d'imploser au creux de sa poitrine. Il réécrivit le message une bonne dizaine fois, se torturant les méninges, cherchant quelque chose de gentil à lui dire ou une excuse digne de ce nom.

_Mou nido to wa aenai tte koto o shitteta no?_

En lâchant un soupir lourd de sens, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et humides. Un vieux réflexe qu'il avait hélas hérité de son père et qu'il reproduisait quand l'heure était à la réflexion. Naruto lui manquait étrangement. L'idée de se précipiter chez le blondinet en courant comme un dératé effleura son esprit mais il la repoussa tout aussi rapidement. À le voir ainsi, tremblotant de froid et les vêtements dégoulinants d'eau, Naruto lui imposerait un véritable interrogatoire. Pourtant, il en avait tellement envie… tellement envie de le serrer un instant contre sa poitrine, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, et lui murmurer quelques mots doux tout droit sortis de son cœur. Il en avait tellement envie, envie de se blottir dans ses bras qu'il surnommait le plus bel endroit du monde, le seul endroit où il se sentait réellement en sécurité. Il en avait tellement envie, envie de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, redécouvrir les chacune des courbes de son corps, se perdre dans sa chaleur singulière. Il en avait envie, tellement envie… au fond, il ressemblait assez étroitement aux drogués qu'il avait fournis cet après-midi.

Chacun sa came.

En jurant, il décida de se ranger du côté de la sincérité, de se ranger du côté de l'unique chose dont il ne douterait jamais. Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi seconde pour taper son texto et l'envoyer, l'esprit en vrac.

_Hanasanaide  
>Gyutto anata ga suki<br>Mou ichido datte waratte kurenai no  
>Anata no nukumori ga kiechau mae ni<br>Dakishimete_

Sakura termina sa chanson en un long soupir, poussant sa voix dans ses derniers retranchements. Les ultimes notes de piano retentirent dans la pièce avant de laisser place au silence. La main de Naruto vint se poser sur celle de Sakura et un triste sourire s'arqua sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il plongeait les yeux dans deux perles de jade.

-Merci Sakura, souffla-t-il.

Elle lui renvoya un sourire bien plus lumineux. Un sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi, Naruto. Toujours.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé sa phrase, Naruto sentit son Blackberry vibrer contre sa cuisse. Le cœur battant, il plongea une main dans la poche de son pantalon et en ressortit son téléphone. Ses mains étaient moites à tel point qu'il manqua de le lâcher une ou deux fois. Il retint son souffle en voyant le nom de Sasuke s'afficher sur l'écran. Lorsqu'il lut le message envoyé, un courant électrique se propagea dans tout son corps. Un courant électrique pareil à celui qui l'avait envahi le jour où il avait embrassé Sasuke pour la première fois, installé derrière ce même piano.

« _Tu es tout pour moi, usuratonkachi. N'oublie jamais à quel point je t'aime. _»

* * *

><p><em>« Songbird »<em>, Oasis.

_« Was it a dream »,_ 30 seconds to Mars.

_« Anata ni okuru ai no uta »,_ Egoist (c'est l'ending 1 du manga Guilty Crown).

*Environ 120 euros. Le prix moyen d'un gramme d'héroïne se situe entre 40 et 70 euros selon les recherches que j'ai effectuées.

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Je vous poste le chapitre avec un peu d'avance, j'étais inspirée (même si ça se voit pas quand on le lit). J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre… j'appréhende toujours avant de les poster en ce moment car je trouve que je régresse un peu. Pour éviter les malentendus, je tiens à dire que Neji et Hinata ne sont pas amoureux, il n'y aura aucune histoire d'amour entre eux. Ils s'aiment en tant que membres d'une même famille mais c'est tout. J'ai fait mon petit calcul et normalement, cette fanfiction comptera 29 chapitres + un épilogue, donc autant dire que la fin n'est plus très loin. Je tiens encore à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent, qui m'encouragent et apprécient mes mots maladroits. Sans vous, je n'aurais pas publié cette histoire =) **

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Risa: Coucou =) je vais très bien merci, et toi ? Neji est en colère, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire mais ila des sentiments comme tout le monde =) je me suis plus concentrée sur sa sensibilité dans ce passage mais son caractère reste toujours le même. Personne n'aime Kabuto je crois, je ne l'aime pas non plus. Non Kushina n'est pas perverse, disons qu'elle n'est pas née de la dernière pluie et qu'elle tient à ce que son fils se protège =) Plusieurs m'ont posé cette question lol ben j'en sais rien moi, disons qu'elle allait bosser x) je t'admire pour avoir lu "L'homme de sa vie" en une fois, je n'en serais moi-même pas capable x) tu as pleuré ? Mais il ne fallait pas voyons, c'est une fiction qui se termine bien.

Réponse à Shona: Hello =) merci beaucoup pour la review mais pitié ne me vouvoie pas x) je suis plus vieille que toi mais quand même x) ce que tu dis me touche beaucoup, merci =) mais sincèrement je pense n'avoir aucun talent pour l'écriture, ce que je fais est vraiment basique et il existe beaucoup d'auteurs avec plus de potentiel et avec des fictions bien meilleures que les miennes, je t'assure =) mais je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes ce que je fais, merci =) héhé cette petite fiction me tient beaucoup à coeur, je suis un peu triste de me dire qu'elle est bientôt finie mais c'est comme ça. Je suis aussi contente de savoir que tu t'identifies un peu à certains personnages, pour moi y'a pas meilleur compliment que celui-ci =) j'aime bien les faire naître et leur faire faire plein de choses. Oh oui, petite incohérence de ma part héhé, c'est vrai. Après je pense qu'on peut très bien chanter des chansons en anglais tout en étant nul dans cette langue (j'en suis la preuve vivante mais je chante très mal), il te suffit d'apprendre les paroles bêtement =) par contre tu as raison pour la composition de Sasuke, j'aurais pu trouver autre chose mais c'est pas évident de trouver une belle chanson d'amour japonaise chantée par un mec x) mais sur ce point tu n'as pas tort. Après, perso, faire un Itachi bad boy qui est en guerre permanente avec son petit frère ne me tentait pas trop, ce n'est pas le but de ma fanfic =) beaucoup d'auteurs donnent déjà ce caractère à Itachi mais moi j'ai voulu faire autre chose et l'Itachi que je met en scène me convient parfaitement, je ne regrette pas mon choix même s'il a déjà été critiqué plusieurs fois, après je pense que c'est juste une question de goût. Comme je l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, je ne prétend pas respecter les caractères des personnages, ils sont largement OOC =)

Réponse à Sur un air de musique 4ever: Hello =) mais non voyons ! Pourquoi tout le monde me prend limite pour un monstre ? x) si c'est possible d'être aussi débile, la preuve encore ici mais bon c'est plus compliqué qu'une question de bon ou de mauvais choix je pense, ça va bien plus loin que ça. Oui mais n'oublie pas que Sasuke ne compte pas dire à Naruto "coucou mon amour, j'ai vendu de la drogue à des pauvres types pendant plusieurs mois pour t'acheter ce piano, alors heureux ?" x) Naruto n'est pas au courant, il ne sait pas ce qui se trame même s'il commence à avoir des soupçons. Je ne dirais rien du tout quant à la fin que j'ai décidé (ce serait pas drôle si vous saviez déjà la fin, ça gâcherait le suspense =) ). Tout est déjà clair dans ma tête et je ne la changerai pas, après libre à toi de continuer de lire ma fiction ou pas, je n'oblige personne à me lire après tout =)

Réponse à Angel22: Hello =) merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir, contente que ça te plaise =)

Réponse à SasuNaru-doujins: Hellow =) héhé je préfère de loin la Hinata forte car c'est toujours comme ça que je l'ai perçue et puis c'est un personnage que j'adore =) mdr Sasuke se fout dans la mouise, je suis entièrement d'accord mais qui sait, ce sera peut-être un mal pour un bien =)

Réponse à Tsukino: Coucou =) Au bûcher le piano ! Bah tu peux faire famille avec ton cousin x) être une famille c'est pas juste papa-maman-gosses x) je suis pas fan de l'inceste donc il n'y aura pas d'histoire d'amour entre Neji et Hinata =)

Réponse à Mimi-chan: Hello =) merci, c'est gentil =)

Réponse à Celine:Hello =) héhé j'ai vu ta review juste avant de lancer la publication de ce chapitre-ci x) ah oki oki j'ai mieux compris =) ben ils font 15 pages word en moyenne lol mais bon je suis contente s'ils sont pas ennuyeux x) Euh Neji n'est pas amoureux d'Hinata x) il l'aime comme sa cousine, c'est bien normal mais il n'est pas amoureux d'elle. Il a des sentiments comme tout le monde, il est surtout heureux de voir que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui =) Kabuto est un sournois et un manipulateur, ça c'est sûr et Sasuke est tombé dans le panneau, pauvre de lui. Merci, contente qu'il t'ai plu en tout cas, ça fait plaisir =)

Bisous à tous !


	26. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24.**

Février se terminait lentement, entraînant avec lui ses nuages gris et ses averses incessantes. Mars s'avérait lumineux. Le soleil planait haut dans un ciel parfaitement bleu, dardant Tokyo de ses doux rayons. Affalé dans l'un des chics fauteuils en cuir beige, Kabuto comptait pour la troisième fois au moins le butin récolté par Sasuke au cours de la matinée. En hôte bien élevé, Kabuto lui avait proposé de rester déjeuner en sa compagnie et il avait accepté de bon cœur. Si cette splendide demeure puait l'argent à dix kilomètres, le repas qu'ils avaient ingéré à midi n'était en rien luxueux. Un simple plat de nouilles accompagné d'un filet de bœuf. En voyant son assiette, Sasuke s'était senti rassuré, heureux de retrouver enfin quelque chose de familier. Karin adorait les nouilles et en préparait très régulièrement, au grand bonheur de Sasuke qui supportait de moins en moins la cuisine infecte de son frère aîné. Néanmoins, il trouvait étrange et un peu inapproprié de déguster un plat aussi banal avec des couverts en argent, tout comme boire de l'eau minérale dans un verre en cristal. Comme d'habitude, son ami mettait les petits plats dans les grands.

Une fois l'estomac bien rempli, Kabuto prit la direction du salon, Sasuke sur les talons, et s'écroula sur le canapé. D'un bref signe de la main, il avait intimé son « employé » à lui donner l'argent. Sans broncher, Sasuke obtempéra, heureux de se débarrasser des quinze mille yens* qui gisaient au fond de ses poches. Un sourire jubilatoire s'était alors peint sur le visage de Kabuto dont les yeux étincelèrent à la vue des quelques billets reposant dans le creux de sa paume. Mains sur les genoux et lèvres mordillées jusqu'au sang, Sasuke le regardait compter son argent depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il faisait le sale boulot et Kabuto en récoltait les fruits.

Nonobstant, il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Après tout, il avait accepté ce travail de son plein gré et en moins de deux semaines, sa tirelire réunissait déjà un peu plus de neuf mille yens*. Il était encore à des années-lumière de pouvoir acheter le Baldwin mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. En travaillant pour Kabuto, il gagnait presque deux fois plus que s'il avait été embauché à la supérette du coin. Une aubaine. Peut-être détenait-il de l'argent sale mais cela restait tout de même de l'argent. Le vendeur du magasin de musique de s'interrogerait jamais sur la façon dont il s'était procuré la somme lui permettant d'acheter le Baldwin. L'argent n'a pas d'odeur, après tout.

-C'est bien mon pote ! s'enthousiasma Kabuto en triant ses billets, t'as vite chopé le coup de main.

Oh ça oui, pour avoir chopé le coup de main, Sasuke l'avait chopé. Cependant, il n'en était pas très fier. Après chaque vente, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il advenait de ses clients. Après chaque vente, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer que cette dose serait peut-être l'ultime qu'ils s'injecteraient dans le sang. Si ça se trouve, plusieurs de ses acheteurs étaient morts par overdose après lui avoir acheté ces foutus sachets de poudre blanche. Il préférait ne pas y penser et se voiler la face derrière de belles illusions mais il ne pouvait nier le fait que deux ou trois clients ne venaient plus à sa rencontre, là au pied de cette imposante statue à l'effigie de Bouddha. S'étaient-ils infligés l'injection fatale ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Sasuke se disait qu'ils avaient certainement retrouvé la raison et entamé une cure de désintoxication. Cette seconde alternative était bien plus facile à accepter et lui permettait de trouver le sommeil.

En sifflotant un air maladroit, Kabuto fourra les liasses de billets dans le poche revolver de son pantalon. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée à Sasuke puis se leva et se dirigea vers le coin opposé du salon, là où trônait un meuble ancien en bois de chêne. Il plongea une main dans le vase dépourvu de fleurs reposant sur un petit guéridon, en retira une petite clé à moitié rouillée et la glissa dans la serrure du meuble. La clé tourna dans un cliquetis discret puis les portes s'ouvrirent en un grincement plaintif. Toujours avec ce sourire narquois scotché sur les lèvres, Kabuto regarda par-dessus son épaule et envoya un clin d'œil complice à un Sasuke dubitatif.

-L'armoire du bonheur, décréta-t-il en ricanant.

Deux étagères remplies d'alcool, voilà ce que protégeait l'inoffensif meuble en bois de chêne. Whisky, vodka, bières de toute sorte, bourbon, gin, et bien d'autres encore s'exhibaient sans pudeur, brillant à la lueur du lustre en cristal suspendu au plafond. Les prunelles noisette de Kabuto examinèrent chaque bouteille avec intérêt. De temps à autre, il en prenait une, la jaugeait d'un air perplexe, avant de la remettre à sa place, le faisant tinter contre les autres. Après plusieurs minutes d'intense réflexion, il privilégia le whisky. Un whisky pur malt dont le prix comportait trois chiffres. En fredonnant une chanson que Sasuke ne connaissait pas, il referma le petit placard, attrapa deux verres et posa le tout sur la table basse. Sasuke le détaillait, perplexe, mais ne pipait mot, se demandant si son bon vieux copain comptait le souler.

Kabuto s'excusa courtoisement puis disparut pendant quelques instants. Sasuke poussa un long soupir puis jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle affichait quatorze heures piles. Il ne souhaitait pas rentrer trop tard car il avait pas mal de devoirs à faire pour le lundi suivant. À cause de son emploi clandestin, il n'avait pas le temps de prendre de l'avance la semaine puisqu'il se rendait chez Kabuto après les cours et ce pratiquement tous les jours. De ce fait, ses week-ends étaient chargés. Entre les échanges de la matinée, les devoirs de l'après-midi et les soirées en compagnie de Naruto, il ne disposait plus d'une seule minute à lui. Inutile de préciser que son moment favori était tout même le soir, lorsqu'il retrouvait enfin son amour. Pourtant, s'il n'échangerait ces nuits pour rien au monde, il avait la désagréable impression que Naruto ne partageait pas son enthousiasme. Depuis quelques temps et sans aucune raison apparente, le blondinet se montrait distant, méfiant même. Il fallait dire que nous étions en mars et qu'il ne restait plus que trois petits mois avant la fin des cours. Naruto devait sans doute s'angoisser un peu à l'idée d'aller se présenter au concours d'entrée du Conservatoire. Sans doute était-ce pour cette raison qu'il semblait ailleurs.

Kabuto réapparut dans la pièce, le sourire encore plus large qu'auparavant. Dans ses mains se trouvaient deux cigarettes… enfin pas tout à fait car ces cigarettes étaient particulières. Elles étaient plus larges, plus longues que les cigarettes ordinaires et dégageaient une odeur spéciale. Sasuke fronça les sourcils avant de lever les yeux vers son ami. Ce dernier nia la surprise inscrite sur le visage du ténébreux et s'installa sur le canapé. Il attrapa le briquet posé sur la table basse et porta à sa bouche l'un des deux joints qu'il tenait en main. Instinctivement, Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul, se recroquevillant dans le fond du fauteuil. En ami attentionné et en hôte poli, Kabuto en tendit un dans direction.

-Tu veux essayer ? proposa-t-il.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir.

-Non, ça ira merci. Ce genre de truc ne me tente pas du tout.

Kabuto le toisa durant une poignée de secondes avant de hausser les épaules d'un air désinvolte. Il attrapa ensuite la bouteille de whisky et remplit les deux verres avant d'en poser un devant Sasuke. Dans son geste résidait une certaine fermeté.

-Un petit verre alors ? Aller ! Un petit verre, non négociable !

Non négociable, c'était certain. Sasuke l'avait parfaitement compris en fouillant son regard. Tant bien que mal, le brun parvint à sourire et d'une main tremblante d'hésitation attrapa le verre plein d'un liquide brunâtre aux effluves exotiques. Rien que l'odeur lui donnait envie de rendre son repas de midi. Il dut faire un effort colossal pour y tremper les lèvres, les paupières à demi-closes. Lorsqu'il avala une gorgée de Whisky, le dégoût déforma ses traits. Il eut l'impression que sa gorge, puis sa poitrine, prenait feu et il partit dans une violente quinte de toux. Kabuto ricana, amusé. La flamme de son briquet chatouilla le bout du joint solidement calé entre ses lèvres. Une odeur d'herbe remplit alors la pièce et de longues volutes de fumée blanche s'échappaient de sa bouche. Kabuto n'était pas seulement dealer, il était aussi consommateur.

-Sasuke, t'es une vraie gonzesse, le taquina-t-il, ça se boit cul sec normalement.

Sasuke, qui venait tout juste de calmer sa toux grasse et profonde, le fusilla du regard.

-Quoi, tu crois que je suis pas capable de finir mon verre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante de colère, je bois ça comme de l'eau ! Je te parie que je termine la bouteille sans problème !

Kabuto éclata d'un rire cristallin, sa main libre tenant ses côtes. Il tira une nouvelle fois sur son pétard avant de défier Sasuke de son regard brillant.

-Ok je relève le pari ! clama-t-il.

Un sourire mesquin s'arqua sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

-Et on parie quoi ?

-Du fric, tient ! Si tu termines la bouteille sans dégueuler sur le tapis Louis quatorze de ma mère, je te donne dix mille yens* de plus !

En se mordillant la langue, Sasuke s'insulta mentalement tous les noms. Sa fierté mal placée venait encore de parler à sa place. Il étudia d'un œil sceptique le liquide brunâtre qui se trouvait dans son verre et un désagréable frisson traversa tout son corps. Si avaler une simple gorgée de ce Glen Grant mille neuf cent soixante était déjà une véritable épreuve, terminer la bouteille serait carrément un supplice. Il détestait boire mais cela lui arrivait parfois dans son jeune temps, lorsqu'il était invité aux fêtes d'anniversaire de ses anciens amis. Cependant, il préférait largement les alcools sucrés et doux aux alcools forts et amers. Le regard de Kabuto lui vrillait les joues et il sentit son cœur accélérer ses battements.

L'odeur de haschisch était deux fois plus imposante à présent et assis au beau milieu de cette pièce enfumée, il se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour se trouver ailleurs. Avec un père chirurgien et une mère infirmière en chef, Kabuto vivait pratiquement seul. Il disposait de la maison cinq jours sur sept et pouvait donc entretenir son commerce fleurissant sans que ses parents ne se doutent de quelque chose. Le brillant chirurgien cardiaque et son épouse devaient être loin de s'imaginer que leur fils chéri trafiquait et consommait de la drogue, sans oublier qu'il adorait vider les bouteilles dissimulées dans « l'armoire du bonheur ».

Sasuke hésita encore durant une fraction de seconde avant de porter le verre à sa bouche et de le vider d'une traite. Une brûlure sans pareil s'attaqua à sa langue avant de dévaler le long de sa gorge pour terminer son chemin au creux de son estomac. Une bouffée de chaleur envahit ses joues tandis qu'il sentait sa langue coller à son palais. Sa bouche devint pâteuse, engourdie. Il se trouvait à deux doigts de se précipiter à la cuisine, oubliant ses bonnes manières, pour vider deux bouteilles d'eau minérale. Des larmes tièdes voilèrent sa vue et il réunit toutes ses forces pour retenir la toux qui se bousculait dans sa gorge. Il ne tousserait pas une seconde fois, plutôt mourir. Cela ferait bien trop plaisir à Kabuto qui, l'esprit embrumé par le pétard qu'il venait de terminer, s'esclaffait stupidement, amusé de le voir en si mauvaise posture.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'empara de la bouteille pleine de cet alcool brunâtre qui lui tournait la tête. Poussé par sa fierté ridicule et une volonté de fer, il se remplit un autre verre, le jaugea d'un œil vaseux et le but cul sec, tel un fervent consommateur. Hilare, Kabuto applaudit, accomplissant l'imitation parfaite d'une otarie euphorique. Sasuke eut un haut-le-cœur et fut pris de nausée. Il se massa l'estomac un instant, priant pour ne pas vomir ses tripes. Ce qu'il était en train de faire dépassait les limites de l'imbécilité mais dix mille yens supplémentaires, ça se prenait ! _L'argent fait tourner le monde, _comme aimait le répéter son père. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, fierté oblige, mais sur ce point, le vieux bougre avait entièrement raison. L'argent fait tourner le monde, aussi stupide soit-il.

Alors il attrapa la bouteille encore pleine de Glen Grant et se rempli un troisième verre. Sa vue était floue et il avait l'impression que la Terre tournait plus vite que d'habitude. S'il cédait à la tentation, il terminerait ivre à coup sûr. Il n'avait aucune envie de boire, tout comme il n'avait aucune envie de vendre de la drogue à de pauvres types plus malheureux encore que les pierres. Mais il y avait Kabuto et son regard insistant, Kabuto et son sourire jubilatoire, Kabuto et son baratin minutieusement préparé, Kabuto et tout le fric qui allait avec. Et puis il y avait sa fierté, il y avait Naruto, il y avait le piano, il y avait ses rêves. Il ne possédait pas le courage nécessaire –oui, le courage car à ses yeux, il en fallait une sacrée dose- pour bondir sur ses pieds en hurlant à Kabuto d'aller se faire voir et claquer la porte pour ne plus jamais revenir. Il ne le pouvait pas pour des tas de raisons.

À l'instar de ses prédécesseurs, le troisième verre fut vidé d'une traite. Cette fois, Sasuke ne put retenir un petit rot révélateur qui arracha un éclat de rire à Kabuto. Le ténébreux porta une main à sa bouche et déglutit avec difficulté, éloignant la nausée qui le gagnait. Non sans cesser de s'esclaffer, Kabuto versa de lui-même un peu de whisky dans le verre que tenait Sasuke. Ses pupilles dilatées étincelaient et Sasuke fut surpris de la force de persuasion qu'un simple regard pouvait contenir.

Il but son quatrième verre.

Une heure plus tard, il s'écroulait sur le sol, profondément endormi, un mince filet de salive lui dégoulinant sur le menton, les joues pourpres et le crâne douloureux.

La bouteille de whisky gisait à côté de lui. Vide.

XxXx

-Le cours est fini, annonça Kurenai, à la semaine prochaine.

Sasuke poussa un long soupir avant de frotter ses yeux bordés de cernes noires. Il dormait très mal en ce moment. Assis à ses côtés, Naruto le détaillait d'un œil perplexe, cherchant sur son visage la cause de ses insomnies. Mais comme d'habitude, Sasuke ne lui dirait rien. Pas un mot. Le brun bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de lui envoyer un sourire charmeur et chargé de lumière. _Le_ sourire, celui qui faisait battre le cœur de Naruto plus rapidement. _Le_ sourire auquel il ne pourrait jamais résister.

Le visage de Sasuke se rapprocha alors du sien. Le regard du ténébreux le fixait avec une intensité telle qu'il en fut troublé. Sasuke ne l'avait encore jamais regardé de cette manière. Si les yeux étaient réellement la fenêtre de l'âme, celle de Sasuke était à nue. Il avait toujours mis beaucoup de choses dans ses prunelles onyx. Il avait beau avoir un don indéniable pour dissimuler ses émotions, ses yeux seraient toujours là pour le trahir. Le regard de Sasuke était incroyablement expressif et se montrait beaucoup plus enclin à la confession que sa bouche. Comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de son petit ami, le ténébreux clôt les paupières et colla les lèvres à celles de Naruto.

Il l'embrassa avec une telle délicatesse, une telle douceur que Naruto en eut le cœur serré. Le blondinet lui en voulait encore d'avoir séché le cours de musique sans la moindre explication… il lui en voulait pour un tas de choses à vrai dire. Il lui en voulait pour ses retards inexpliqués, pour ses silences de plus en plus fréquents et insupportables, pour ses coups de téléphone soudains, pour ses cachotteries ridicules. Il était en colère contre lui, terriblement en colère même. Mais sous ses baisers, il restait invulnérable, se contentant seulement de passer les bras autour de son cou et de se laisser transporter dans un monde à part, au rythme saccadé des battements de son cœur.

Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme un forcené mais la crainte de le perdre n'avait jamais si forte. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il avait la sensation que Sasuke lui échappait un peu plus chaque jour. Le ténébreux lui faisait cruellement penser à l'eau parce que l'eau, même si on ferme sa main de toutes ses forces, finit toujours par s'enfuir. Perdre Sasuke lui faisait peur, terriblement peur, et la simple évocation de cette idée suffisait à lui mettre les larmes aux yeux. Inconsciemment, il resserra son étreinte, pressant davantage le corps de Sasuke contre le sien. Il avait besoin de lui.

Il avait atrocement besoin de Sasuke. Mais Sasuke avait-il autant besoin de lui ?

Le cœur de Naruto parut se lacérer. Sasuke était là, tout contre lui, la bouche collée à la sienne et la respiration rauque. Alors pourquoi cette désagréable sensation de manque le titillait-elle sans arrêt ? C'était un peu comme si Sasuke se lovait entre ses bras sans réellement se trouver là.

-Sasuke… ça te dirait de…

-Je ne peux pas Naruto, coupa-t-il. J'ai un truc à faire après, je suis désolé.

Il ne l'avait même pas laissé finir sa phrase. Naruto baissa les yeux, légèrement vexé mais frustré au plus haut point. Alors quoi ? Il l'embrassait à pleine bouche et comptait s'éclipser après comme un malpropre ? De mieux en mieux. Un soupir agacé s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Il sentit Sasuke se raidir entre ses bras, penaud. Naruto lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée. L'expression peinte sur ses traits était difficile à décrire mais elle frôlait le désespoir. Sasuke n'allait pas bien, c'était évident. Mais pourquoi ? Mystère, comme d'habitude. Le blondinet rêverait de pouvoir sonder son cœur et y découvrir tous les secrets qu'il s'évertuait à protéger. Et ce sentiment d'impuissance qui le consumait lentement, sournoisement, le rendait presque malade.

_Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que moi à tes yeux ?_ _À chaque fois que tu annules nos rendez-vous, c'est pour aller où ?_ À dix sept ans, Naruto savait déjà que cette méthode n'était pas la meilleure. Rien de tel pour se disputer. Il estimait que leur couple allait déjà assez mal pour en rajouter. Sasuke restait Sasuke, il lui faisait presque entièrement confiance. Sasuke n'allait pas voir ailleurs, il en mettrait la main au feu –il en mettrait même les deux à vrai dire-. Parce que Sasuke était un jeune homme doté de principes et de valeurs qu'il respectait avec beaucoup de cœur et l'adultère allait contre ses principes et ses valeurs qu'il chérissait tant. Parce que Sasuke était plutôt du genre à se laisser toucher, à se laisser embrasser, uniquement par la personne qu'il aimait. Coucher à droite et à gauche pour pimenter sa vie ne le tentait absolument pas et s'il avait réellement voulu le tromper, il l'aurait certainement déjà fait au centre de détention ou peu de temps après sa sortie. Or, Sasuke portait toujours l'anneau d'argent qu'il lui avait offert pour la Saint-Valentin. À l'annulaire. Or, Sasuke lui avait composé une chanson. Une chanson s'intitulant _Everyhting _dans laquelle il mettait son cœur à nu. Naruto aussi composait. Il savait donc ce que composer pour quelqu'un signifiait.

L'adultère n'existait pas dans leur couple, Naruto n'en doutait pas une seconde.

La source du problème se situait ailleurs.

-Tu es pas mal occupé en ce moment, chuchota le blondinet.

La tristesse secouait chacun de ses mots et Sasuke en eut le cœur serré. La joue posée contre la poitrine de son petit ami, Sasuke évitait soigneusement son regard, parce que les yeux ne mentaient pas. Avec un faible sourire arqué sur les lèvres, Naruto posa l'index sous son menton, l'intimant à le regarder.

-Mais… tu aurais le temps d'écouter un truc ? demanda-t-il, je te promet que ce ne sera pas long… c'est juste une compo que je suis en train de travailler.

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, Sasuke opina de la tête. Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit un peu mais ne possédait pas cette chaleur et cette jovialité habituelle. Il était fade, fissuré. Le blondinet s'installa derrière le piano noir et positionna ses doigts sur le clavier luisant. Sasuke prit place à ses côtés. Un même souvenir traversa leur esprit et ils échangèrent un regard complice. Puis les phalanges de Naruto se caressèrent les touches blanches et froides de l'instrument, donnant naissance à un air mélancolique et légèrement tourmenté. Il avait composé cette mélodie lors d'une nuit d'insomnie, l'esprit trop bouleversé pour trouver le sommeil. Lorsqu'il écrivait une partition, il s'inspirait toujours de ses émotions, de son humeur du moment, et à travers les notes de piano, il exorcisait ses idées noires. Il procédait toujours ainsi, d'habitude.

Cependant, cette mélodie ne reflétait absolument pas ses sentiments, ou du moins elle n'en reflétait qu'une mince partie. Il l'avait composée en pensant à Sasuke et à ce que son regard traître véhiculait contre son gré. Sasuke ne disait jamais rien et gardait tout pour lui. Il dépêtrait sa colère, sa tristesse, ses peurs, à travers la musique ou l'écriture, comme il l'avait toujours fait. _Viva la vida_, _Chasing cars_ ou encore _Everything_ n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un cri du cœur, une confession maladroite. Et lorsqu'il l'eut compris, Naruto réalisa qu'ils étaient pareils. Puis naturellement, ils s'étaient aimés. La détention de Sasuke compliqua les choses et les longs mois d'attente furent difficiles mais au final, ils obtinrent le droit de s'aimer librement. L'agonie prit fin lors d'une matinée de janvier et ils se sentirent extrêmement heureux, d'un bonheur sans nom. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il parcourait les touches du clavier de ses doigts habiles, Naruto avait l'impression que cette période de bonheur intense se trouvait à mille lieues de lui, un peu comme si elle n'avait jamais véritablement existé.

À partir de quand avaient-ils commencé à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre ? Naruto ne saurait le dire avec précision. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Il s'était montré bien trop naïf, persuadé que si leur couple avait réussi à supporter l'absence et la distance, il surmonterait tout. Sa confiance en Sasuke, qu'il pensait aveugle, s'effritait au fil du temps et dans les moments de doutes, il s'égarait dans des souvenirs aux couleurs du bonheur. Parfois, il s'étonnait même de regretter le passé, cette époque où il croyait leur couple invulnérable, où il voyait leur avenir commun. Aujourd'hui, l'avenir lui semblait flou et incertain malgré les sentiments inconditionnels qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Sasuke. Il l'aimait toujours comme un fou mais n'était plus tout à fait sûr d'être aimé avec autant de force. Les seuls instants où il avait de nouveau l'impression de posséder Sasuke étaient lors de leurs ébats. Dans ces moments-là au moins, il demeurait le seul à occuper son esprit.

Tête basse et bras croisés sur la poitrine, Sasuke sentit ses yeux s'humidifier au rythme de la musique. La mélodie était douce, splendide, mais elle possédait quelque chose de cruel, quelque chose qui lui lacérait le cœur. Elle se montrait à la fois tendre et abominable, à l'image de son auteur. Car Naruto était tendre dans ses gestes, tendres dans ses baisers, mais il se montrait abominable par la distance qu'il maintenait entre eux, par la méfiance dont il faisait preuve ces derniers temps.

Chacun rejetait la faute sur l'autre, en silence.

Sans cesser de jouer, Naruto jaugea Sasuke de son regard brillant.

-Ca, ce sont les moments où tu ne parviens plus à sourire, où tu ne parviens plus à te cacher derrière l'humour, chuchota-t-il. Ce sont les instants où la peine prend le pas sur ta bonne humeur. C'est la tristesse que tu n'arrives pas à exprimer, celle qui émane de toi et que je ressens à chaque fois que je te serre contre moi. C'est le Sasuke que je perçois le plus souvent en ce moment mais que tu t'obstines à me cacher. Alors tu vois, moi aussi je sais lire en toi, Sasuke, bien mieux que tu ne le crois. Donc…

Il mit fin à la mélodie pour attraper la main du ténébreux dont les joues commençaient à se couvrir de larmes feutrées.

-… je voudrais que tu me dise ce qui te tracasse.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui. Ce qu'il aperçut dans son regard lui serra le cœur. Peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, le blondinet avait déjà compris que Sasuke se trouvait dans le pétrin. Dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou et peut-être avait-il aussi compris que Sasuke avait décidé d'abandonner, de rendre les armes. Parce qu'il était pris dans un engrenage dont il ne savait comment s'extirper. Peut-être aussi avait-il déjà deviné qu'ils couraient à leur perte, que leur couple courait à leur perte, que les sourires et les regards mielleux qu'ils échangeaient possédaient une certaine part de mensonge, que derrière les mots d'amour chuchotés au creux de l'oreille se cachaient, sous-jacents, des non-dits interminables. Peut-être avait-il compris qu'ils fonçaient droit dans le mur, tous les deux, mais qu'ils continuaient malgré tout parce qu'au fond, vivre sans l'autre leur était encore inconcevable.

À cet instant, l'idée de la séparation n'effleurait même pas leur esprit. Naruto croyait naïvement qu'ils traversaient une mauvaise passe, que cela pouvait arriver à n'importe quel couple. Sakura et Sai, Kiba et Hinata, Gaara et Tenten… ses amis en étaient les parfaits exemples. Un couple solide est un couple qui se dispute, parait-il. Sasuke, quant à lui, tentait de se convaincre qu'il trouverait un moyen se s'en sortir, qu'il était bien plus intelligent qu'il n'en avait l'air, qu'il parviendrait à sortir la tête hors de l'eau et que tout ça n'était qu'une question de temps, rien d'autre. Se séparer était, à ce stade, inconcevable, impensable, inenvisageable. Se séparer… non, pas maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés, pas après avoir attendu durant des mois interminables la libération de Sasuke.

En détournant le regard, Sasuke essuya ses joues humides d'un revers de manche.

-Tu te souviens de Kabuto ? demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée, le type avec qui je parlais la dernière fois en ville… peu de temps avant la Saint-Valentin.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Naruto pour attribuer un visage à ce nom étrangement familier. Sourcils froncés et index posé sur la bouche, il remonta deux semaines en arrière, essayant de se remémorer le souvenir de cette journée. Puis des cheveux gris noués en une queue de cheval se dessinèrent devant ses yeux. Des cheveux gris, des lunettes rondes et un sourire mesquin. Kabuto, le bon vieil ami qui avait aidé Sasuke de nombreuses fois derrière les hauts murs et dont il ne devait surtout pas dire de mal. Oui, il s'en rappelait. Il s'en rappelait même parfaitement.

-Et ben quoi ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Je le revois depuis peu, confia Sasuke. Je l'apprécie beaucoup tu sais. Si j'ai loupé la répétition de la semaine dernière, c'est parce que j'avais un rendez-vous avec lui.

-Tu avais un quoi avec lui ?

La colère avait secoué chacun de ses mots. Mains crispées sur les genoux et mâchoires serrées, Naruto attendait la suite avec appréhension. Devinant le scénario tout aussi improbable que ridicule qui germait dans la tête de son petit ami, Sasuke s'empressa de démentir.

-Quand je dis rendez-vous, ça n'a rien d'un rendez-vous galant, usuratonkachi. Kabuto est tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro et puis il ne m'intéresse pas, je te jure. On avait juste prévu de se voir pour…

Il marqua une courte pause, hésitant.

-… se remémorer le bon vieux temps, compléta-t-il. On ne fait rien de mal et comme on s'entend bien, il nous arrive de nous voir quelques fois.

-Ouais mon œil ! s'énerva le blondinet, ton quelques fois sonne comme un souvent ! C'est pour ça que t'as loupé la répétition ? Pour aller voir un débauché pareil ?

Son _C'est pour ça que t'as loupé la répétition _signifiait en réalité _c'est pour ça que t'es pas venu me voir. _Les traits de Sasuke se crispèrent soudainement.

-Tu le connais pas alors tais-toi, répliqua-t-il froidement.

-Aucune envie de le connaître, franchement aucune envie ! Le simple fait de le voir m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux se méfier de ce type ! Merde Sasuke, tu vois pas que…

_Que t'es en train de tout foutre en l'air entre nous,_ avait-il failli hurler mais il s'arrêta de justesse. Il devait s'arrêter, au risque d'aller trop loin dans ses propos. Cependant, tout s'éclairait subitement. Les incompréhensions devenaient évidences. Le mur dressé entre eux portait un nom : il s'appelait Kabuto. Naruto était comme beaucoup d'autres, il nourrissait certains préjugés. Parfois, il lui arrivait aussi de se forger une idée un peu hâtive sur la personnalité de l'inconnu se trouvant face à lui, comme il l'avait fait avec Sasuke. Sauf que cette fois, son jugement négatif à l'égard de Kabuto ne semblait pas être éloignée de la réalité. Si Sasuke traînait derrière lui un passé de délinquance, il ne possédait pas une once de méchanceté. Kabuto en revanche… une sueur froide glissa le long de son échine lorsqu'il se remémora les prunelles froides et mesquines de ce type peu fréquentable. Et sa façon de sourire, que pouvait-il bien en dire ? Son sourire était moqueur, narquois. Ce Kabuto prenait les gens de haut et Dieu savait dans quelle combine il pouvait entraîner Sasuke. Car si Naruto ignorait moult choses au sujet de son petit ami, il en connaissait au moins une : Sasuke était influençable.

Le ténébreux posa une main chaude sur son épaule, lui arrachant un léger frisson.

-Que ? le relança-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Naruto baissa les yeux, penaud.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout, couina-t-il.

Un triste sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sasuke, qui glissa une main dans la crinière ambrée de Naruto.

-Tu me fais confiance pas vrai, usuratonkachi ?

_Salaud,_ chuchota une petite voix au creux de son oreille. Il l'ignora superbement, concentrant toute son attention sur le blondinet au regard éteint, tentant d'interpréter son long silence. Un mois auparavant, Naruto aurait immédiatement répondu, sans hésiter, sans aucun besoin de réfléchir. Ce n'était visiblement plus le cas aujourd'hui et ce constat lui déchira le cœur.

-Je… oui, murmura finalement Naruto. Oui, je te fais confiance.

_Que pourrais-je bien faire d'autre ?_ songea-t-il malgré lui.

Sasuke sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Alors tout ira bien, répondit-il, tu verras, tout ira bien.

Le blondinet ne releva pas, se contentant de lui rendre son sourire. L'espoir reprit doucement possession de son cœur. Il eut envie de croire en Sasuke et ne tint pas compte du léger tremblement de sa voix ou de la lueur d'indécision fulgurant dans ses prunelles onyx. Il eut envie de croire que quelque chose pouvait encore être sauvé. Et ce fut l'un de ces instants inattendus, l'un de ces moments inespérés, comparables à un mince rayon de soleil par une journée de pluie torrentielle. Ce fut l'un de ces instants où il est bon de se souvenir du bonheur passé, de se souvenir qu'ils s'étaient aimés et s'aimaient toujours.

Qu'importe la hauteur des murs, ils les franchiraient tous. Ensemble.

* * *

><p>*Environ 140 euros.<p>

*Environ 90 euros.

*Environ 100 euros.

*Piano : « Time changed everything ».

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Héhé ce chapitre marque le début de la descente aux enfers de Sasuke ainsi que le début des prises de tête au sein de notre couple favori. Tout va aller assez vite à partir de maintenant. C'est à Kabuto qu'il faut s'en prendre, pas à moi cela dit u.u Et puis il faut se mettre dans la peau de Naruto =) lui il est encore à des années-lumière de capter ce qui se trame réellement même s'il soupçonne déjà Kabuto. Inutile de préciser que ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant pour le couple mais bon tout ne peut pas toujours être rose bonbon, ce sont les aléas de la vie.**

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Tsukino: Yo =) non héhé tu n'étais pas la seule à imaginer une histoire entre Neji et Hinata, rassure-toi =) moi je sais comment ça va se terminer pour le couple mais je garderai le silence =) je dirais juste qu'il ne faut pas trop s'en inquièter. En plus, la fin sera bientôt là donc le mystère ne durera plus longtemps. Personnellement, je ne prête aucune attention aux caractères uke/seme. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi les 3/4 des yaoistes faisaient un uke ressemblant à une Hinata balbutiante et rougissante et un seme bourré de testostérone et qui ressemble limite à un violeur (à vrai dire j'ai horreur de ce genre de chose)... c'est pas parce qu'on est "dominé" dans le couple gay qu'on est moins fort que l'autre, ce n'est pas vrai je pense =) tout comme un dominant peut avoir ses faiblesses et être très timide, ils sont humains après tout. Pour moi, les rôles de uke et de seme n'existent que pendant l'acte, je ne module jamais les caractères de mes personnages en fonction de ça =) Sasuke et Naruto sont eux-mêmes (hem si on veut) et puis c'est tout =) mais après c'est une question de goût je crois et je respecte ça =)

Réponse à Ofzedead: Hello =) oui pauvre Naruto,mais ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant hélas. Héhé merci =) j'ai voulu faire comme ça avec la chanson pour que ce soit plus simple à comprendre, je pense que ça aurait été trop brouillon de passer d'un moment à l'autre. Hihi comment vais-je faire évoluer Sasuke ? Ben je pense que ce chapitre te donne la réponse =) Sasuke va filer un mauvais coton.

Réponse à Fan un jour fan toujours: Coucou =) oui oui je t'ai reconnue t'en fait pas =) oui je l'entend souvent, à chaque chapitre même mais je trouve ça drôle x) Sasuke est un personnage un peu complexe mais je l'aime bien comme ça. Kabuto a un coeur comme tout le monde, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse être totalement méchant (sauf si t'es un sociopathe ou un psychopathe mais c'est autre chose), je pense que si quelqu'un s'auto-détruit ou fait des bêtises, c'est pour exprimer quelque chose, un mal-être souvent. Dans le cas de Kabuto (je pense y revenir plus tard), ses parents sont bourrés de fric et ils ne s'occupent jamais vraiment de lui. Il a fait des bêtises pour essayer de se faire remarquer par ses parents. En fait quand t'y penses, l'enfant roi c'est un gosse qui n'a jamais connu de limites ou d"interdits... il fait des bêtises pour inconsciemment, que les parents lui imposent des limites. C'est un peu pareil ici aussi je pense. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir x) sortez couvert, c'est important. La musique est une éponge à émotions selon moi, c'est quelque chose de très important dans ma vie =) et je pense que ça peut aider les gens. Neji a toujours envié Sasuke et tu l'as bien compris, Sasuke a ce que Neji rêve d'avoir en quelque sorte. J'essaierai de passer lire ta fic pendant les vacances d'été (si tu me vois pas, rappelle-le-moi, j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge).

Réponse à Nero-Mikk: Coucou =) je suis contente si tu aimes ce que je fais mais bon mes mots sont quand même maladroits x) c'est pas du grand art non plus hein, soyons réalistes x) mais non ne t'en fait pas, je suis pas du genre à me prendre la tête pour ma fiction =) je poste parce que le chapitre est prêt, s'il n'est pas prêt bah je poste plus tard et puis voilà =) là j'ai l'inspi alors j'en profite x) non je n'aime pas les idéologies de Kira, je suis fan de L donc je ne prierai pas Kira, gomen x)

Réponse à Sur un air de musique 4ever: Hello =) non mais t'en fait pas hein, y'a pas de problème x) Naruto est blond mais pas stupide, il est assez perspicace et comme tu le dis, il va se douter de quelque chose =) mais bon ne t'en fait pas trop pour la fin, je suis pas le monstre que tout le monde croit héhé =)

Réponse à Bakane2b: Hello =) bon je sais pas si tu verras cette réponse puisqu'elle s'adresse à ta review du chapitre 8 mais bon tentons le coup ! Ben merci, je suis contente de savoir que ma petite histoire te plait, ça fait toujours plaisir =) moi j'aime beaucoup l'écriture mais je pense pas devenir écrivain un jour perso x) héhé tu risques d'être déçue alors car il n'y aura pas vraiment de couple SasoDei dans cette fic =)

Réponse à Celine: Hello =) Naruto a des soupçons oui mais il ne sait pas encore exactement ce qui se passe. Sasuke pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour Naruto, ça c'est sûr x) Héhé courage la fin est bientôt là, le suspense durera pas longtemps. Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire un duo entre Naruto et Sakura :p Encore 5 chapitres et un épilogue maintenant =)

Réponse à Risa: Coucou =) Naruto n'a pas de bol mais c'est comme ça x) ben disons que c'est le contraste entre les deux, si Sasuke pense à Naruto sans cesse, Naruto arrive à prendre du recul par rapport à lui, il commence à s'en éloigner. Je sais pas si réussir à te faire pleurer est un compliment mais bon x) je le prends comme tel x)

Réponse à Sasunaru-doujins: Hello =) oui c'est plus simple à répondre ici, j'espère que ça te dérange pas =) en fait ce qui dérange Naruto, ce n'est pas le fait que Sasuke ne soit pas venu à la répétition, c'est plutot pourquoi il n'est pas venu. Naruto a l'impression que Sasuke lui ment, il ne lui fournit aucune explication et l'accuser de tourner le dos à la musique n'est qu'une façade pour dissimuler une vérité bien plus dérangeante =) mais sinon c'est vrai que j'ai fait un Naruto sentimental héhé =)

Réponse à Ely-chi: Yo =) ah merci c'est gentil =) moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce que vous faîtes sincèrement =) je suis contente de savoir que mon histoire te plaît, merci =) tout le monde veut tuer Kabuto, rassure-toi, moi la première (je suis étrange) x) Neji a un coeur aussi =) oui c'est tout à fait ça, Naruto prend du recul par rapport à Sasuke, ce que Sasuke ne fait pas. Disons que Naruto devient plus réaliste, plus mature, il remet son couple et Sasuke en question, ce que Sasuke ne fait pas (encore). Oui mais c'est toujours un plaisir de lire votre fic et de reviewer ! C'est normal de donner son avis je trouve =) j'ai vu que vous aviez posté deux chapitres, j'irai les lire quand ma grippe m'aura quittée =)

Bisous à tous et merci pour vos reviews !


	27. Chapitre 25

**Chapitre 25.**

Jeudi matin. Comme chaque jour, Sasuke se rendait à l'école, mains au fond des poches et écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles. Itachi ne l'accompagnait plus depuis plusieurs jours. Peut-être le jugeait-il enfin digne de confiance. Quelle ironie. En sifflotant l'air de _Plug in baby*_, il franchit la grille du lycée _Seika_, élégamment vêtu de son uniforme vert et blanc. Coincée entre ses deux lèvres, une Marlboro se consumait lentement, laissant échapper d'épaisses volutes de fumée blanche. Il se planta au beau milieu de la cour de récréation et chercha ses amis du regard. N'en trouvant aucun, il haussa les épaules et s'appuya contre le mur du petit préau barbouillé de graffitis allant du plus obscène au plus romantique.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il s'était essayé aux cigarettes. L'excès de stress l'avait un jour poussé à franchir le seuil du bar-tabac du coin. Depuis, il frôlait les un paquet de cigarettes par jour. Inutile de dire que Naruto n'appréciait absolument pas le nouveau vice de Sasuke, désormais à l'origine de leurs disputes. _Fumer est mauvais pour la voix_, clamait-il férocement dès qu'il voyait Sasuke attraper son paquet de Marlboro. Dans ces moments-là, l'envie de l'envoyer sur les roses en lui disant d'aller se faire voir avec ses foutues chansons titillait dangereusement le ténébreux. À chaque fois qu'il parvenait à retenir sa langue, il s'ornait de compliments, saluant son courage indéniable. À l'inverse de son petit ami, sa mère et son frère se montraient plus tolérants par rapport à la cigarette et ne voyaient aucune objection à ce qu'il fume, du moment qu'il ouvrait les fenêtres afin de pas enfumer les pièces.

Une odeur de tabac imprégnait ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Quoi de plus normal pour un fumeur ? Pourtant, un autre arôme émanait de lui. Un arôme fruité et légèrement sucré. La veille, Kabuto l'avait sollicité pour un échange. Inutile de dire qu'il avait accepté sans hésiter. Le mercredi, les cours se terminaient à midi et contrairement à ses habitudes, il ne déjeuna pas en compagnie de Naruto et ses amis mais autour de la table de Kabuto, engloutissant un pot de nouilles instantanées tandis qu'ils parlaient affaires. Une fois l'estomac bien rempli, il prit la direction d'Ikushima, livra la marchandise, récupéra l'argent et retourna chez Kabuto afin de le lui transmettre. Nouveau quotidien auquel il s'accoutumait plus ou moins bien. Nouvelle routine.

Après l'avoir payé et félicité pour son travail remarquable, Kabuto s'était dirigé vers « l'armoire du bonheur » pour en sortir une bouteille de vodka pure. Ecoutant sa bonne conscience, Sasuke se limita à trois verres. Il fallait dire qu'il avait prévu de passer la soirée chez Naruto et leur couple allait déjà suffisamment mal, inutile d'envenimer les choses en se rendant ivre mort chez les Uzumaki. D'ailleurs, Kushina l'aurait sans aucun doute flanqué à la porte. Sa belle-mère l'appréciait énormément, cependant elle savait aussi se montrer hargneuse lorsqu'elle le voulait. Hargneuse, comme cette fois où Naruto et lui avaient transformé sa cuisine en véritable capharnaüm. Il ne termina donc pas ivre mais un pourpre révélateur teinta ses joues et sa langue devint pâteuse, engourdie. Encore sain d'esprit, il prit le temps de passer chez lui avant de se rendre chez Naruto. Une douche digne de ce nom s'imposait afin de masquer les odeurs gênantes. Et comme à chaque fois, Naruto n'y vit que du feu. Et comme à chaque fois, Naruto avala tout cru son baratin soigneusement préparé. Mentir faisait partie intégrante de son nouveau quotidien.

Cependant, malgré l'étendue de son imbécilité, il s'était imposé certaines limites à ne jamais dépasser. Vendre de la drogue et en consommer restaient deux choses totalement différentes. Kabuto fumait le joint et sniffait de la coke de temps en temps, ce n'était un secret pour personne, sauf peut-être pour ses parents. Lorsque son pseudo patron lui proposa un joint puant le cannabis à plein nez, Sasuke refusa avec une telle fermeté qu'il se fit insulter de « coincé ». Coincé, peut-être l'était-il mais il ne toucherait à cette saleté pour rien au monde. Il n'était pas encore tombé aussi bas et comptait bien conserver le peu d'estime et de fierté qu'il lui restait encore. À son grand soulagement, Kabuto n'insista pas, se contentant de tirer sur son pétard, boudeur. Boire et fumer du cannabis étaient également deux choses très différentes aux yeux de Sasuke. Boire des alcools dont le prix possédait trois zéros lui semblait plus respectable.

Au départ, si ses lèvres se trempaient avec hésitation dans le Glen Grant, c'était uniquement pour ne pas perdre la face devant Kabuto. Maintenant, la saveur amère et brûlante de cet alcool à quarante degrés ne le dérangeait plus, ne lui consumait plus la gorge. Comme au reste, il s'y était accoutumé. Tellement accoutumé qu'il se trimbalait partout avec une petite flasque grise dissimulée dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir. Kabuto n'appréciait pas beaucoup le whisky et, faisant montre d'une gentillesse incroyable, n'hésitait pas à lui glisser quelques bouteilles de Glen Grant dans les mains dès qu'il lui rendait visite. Le plus incroyable dans tout ça, c'était que Kabuto les lui offrait carrément. Sasuke ne payait strictement rien. Pas un rond. La bonne affaire. Cependant, comme il semblait rester encore une once d'intelligence quelque part dans un coin de son cerveau, il ne prenait pas le risque d'emporter sa nouvelle meilleure amie à l'école avec lui. La petite flasque grise reposait tranquillement sous son matelas, à côté de deux bouteilles pleines de whisky pur malt. Sous son matelas, là où il cachait autrefois son cahier de poésie.

Une légère euphorie accompagnée d'un sentiment d'apaisement, tel était le sentiment qu'il l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il buvait. Il avait l'impression que ses muscles se détendaient un par un, totalement décontractés. Il se sentait plus détendu, plus calme, l'alcool l'apaisait étrangement. Une aubaine pour quelqu'un dont le niveau de stress atteignait son apogée. L'alcool associé à la cigarette lui permettait de ne pas casser la figure à tous ces emmerdeurs qui l'ennuyaient pour des broutilles. Ce matin-là, avant de se rendre au lycée, il ne prit pas de petit-déjeuner mais absorba quelques centilitres de Glen Grant à même le goulot. Oh, il ne termina pas saoul non, il connaissait ses limites et prenait soin de s'arrêter avant de basculer dans l'ivresse. Après tout, il ne se considérait absolument pas comme un alcoolique chronique, simplement comme un jeune perpétuellement sur les nerfs qui avait besoin de quelque chose pour se détendre un peu. Il buvait juste assez pour se sentir plus léger, apaisé, dépourvu d'angoisse. Il buvait juste un peu, comme beaucoup d'autres parce qu'au fond, il était comme les autres. Seul le regard de Naruto le jugeait différent mais ce regard amoureux se fourvoyait. Sasuke ressemblait aux autres en tout point.

Le problème avec le Glen Grant, c'était l'odeur. Eh oui. Le whisky, comme beaucoup d'autres alcools forts, ne passait pas inaperçu. Prudent, Sasuke s'était donc généreusement badigeonné de parfum –l'Armani Code de son frère- avant de prendre le chemin du lycée _Seika._ Il était important que l'usuratonkachi perspicace ne remarque rien. S'il en avait eu le temps, il aurait pris une douche mais Karin boycotta la salle de bains pendant plus d'une heure et il ne voulait surtout pas arriver en retard au lycée. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas le droit puisque arriver à l'heure faisait partie des conditions de sa libération prématurée.

Il tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de jeter le mégot sur le sol pour l'écraser à l'aide de son pied. Au loin, il aperçut Kiba Inuzuka. Avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, ce dernier s'approchait à grandes enjambées. Le sac Eastpak noir passé en bandoulière autour de son cou lui cognait la cuisse au rythme de ses pas. À l'aide d'une noisette de gel, il avait tenté de dompter sa tignasse brune mais l'alizé matinal semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le décoiffer. Fidèle à son caractère je-m'en-foutiste, Kiba avait laissé ouvert les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche où le logo représentatif du lycée _Seika_ -un banal chêne vert- se trouvait imprimé sur le côté gauche. Sa cravate, quant à elle, pendouillait négligemment autour de son cou, semblable à une grande langue bordeaux. Négligé, tel était le qualificatif qui vint à l'esprit de Sasuke tandis que Kiba comblait la courte distance les séparant encore. Néanmoins, le style négligé donnait à Kiba un charme indiscutable.

Kiba s'arrêta à la hauteur de Sasuke et le salua avec un léger sourire auquel le ténébreux répondit. Puis un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux adolescents. En poussant un discret soupir, Kiba se débarrassa de son sac qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol tandis que Sasuke faisait mine de lire les mots pleins d'intelligence gribouillés sur le mur du préau. Les fois où ils se retrouvaient seuls pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Sasuke et Kiba ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Kiba ne savait de Sasuke que ce que Naruto lui racontait et inversement, aucun des deux ne cherchait à en savoir davantage sur l'autre. Sasuke respectait Kiba car il était un ami de Naruto et Kiba accordait tout autant de respect à Sasuke parce qu'il était l'amour de Naruto. Point final.

Nerveusement, Sasuke extirpa une Marlboro du paquet gisant au fond de la poche de son jeans sous le regard dubitatif de Kiba. Le ténébreux jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui et une fois assuré de l'absence des pions, il chatouilla l'extrémité de la cigarette à l'aide de son briquet. Des volutes de fumée blanche quittèrent sa bouche, s'élevèrent dans les airs durant un bref instant, puis disparurent.

-Si tu te fais choper en train de fumer, t'auras de sacrés problèmes, fit remarquer Kiba en s'appuyant au mur.

Sasuke haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-Y'a personne, répondit-il avant de tirer une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

Kiba marmonna un « tu fais ce que tu veux » indifférent avant de passer les bras derrière sa tête. Il offrit son visage au timide soleil de mars, les paupières closes. Une odeur inhabituelle flottait dans l'air. Elle était presque imperceptible mais Kiba possédait un odorat hors du commun. Il tourna la tête en direction du coin opposé du petit préau. Comme tout autre élève du lycée _Seika_, il connaissait l'existence des activités illicites qui se tramaient du côté couvert. Beaucoup fumaient, certains se droguaient, des couples se bécotaient, d'autres encore se saoulaient, la nouvelle mode étant de se rendre en cours complètement ivre. Le préau situé au fin fond de la cour était un véritable coin de Paradis pour celui qui cherchait à s'envoyer en l'air d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pourtant, à sept heures quarante du matin, il n'y avait encore personne. Personne sauf Sasuke et lui. Kiba ne fumait pas. Il adorait la picole mais ne fumait pas. Son grand-père étant mort d'un cancer du poumon provoqué par les cigares qu'il inhalait quotidiennement, il s'était juré de ne jamais toucher à la fumette. En revanche, Sasuke fumait. D'ailleurs, une Marlboro à moitié consumée gisait entre ses lèvres. Mais ce n'était pas l'odeur du tabac qui titillait ses narines depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes… c'était autre chose.

-Tu pues Sasuke, lâcha-t-il.

Un rictus mesquin s'échappa des lèvres du concerné.

-Je te retourne le compliment, Kiba, rétorqua-t-il.

L'artiste raté l'ignora superbement, faisant mine de ne pas entendre son sarcasme. Sourcils froncés, il huma l'air une nouvelle fois avant de le jauger de ses yeux inquisiteurs.

-Tu pues le pinard… si tu vois ce que je veux dire. La clope n'est pas ta seule dépendance… hein ?

Une lueur de stupéfaction traversa le regard de Sasuke durant un bref instant avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance. Ses maxillaires se mirent à palpiter sous ses joues marbrées d'un pourpre révélateur. Kiba devait être doté d'un odorat hors du commun parce que la seule odeur émanant de Sasuke était le parfum d'Itachi, celui adulé par la plupart des filles. Les prunelles noisette de l'artiste raté ne le quittèrent pas une seconde, sévères et fureteuses. Le genre de regard tant détesté par Sasuke, le regard qui juge, le regard qui sait. Le ténébreux détourna les yeux le premier, sans pour autant décolérer.

-Fiche-moi la paix, siffla-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Je suis pas dépendant.

-Ah bon ? Et comment t'appelles un type qui pue l'alcool à plein nez alors qu'il n'est même pas huit heures du mat' ?

-T'es le premier à te saouler dans les soirées, Kiba, alors garde tes leçons pour toi.

Sasuke marquait un point. Kiba serra les poings, mécontent. Si ce type hautain n'était pas le petit ami de Naruto, il lui aurait volontiers refait le portrait. Les pupilles dilatées et brillantes de Sasuke en disaient long sur sa soi-disant sobriété.

-Ce que tu fais ne me regarde pas, ce n'est pas mon problème et à vrai dire je m'en fiche complètement, cracha Kiba d'un ton dédaigneux. Je garderai ça pour moi, je ne dirai rien à personne, pas même à Naruto parce que c'est votre problème, pas le mien. Mais je pense qu'un délinquant à peine sorti de détention devrait faire très attention.

Sasuke le jaugea avec un mépris clairement perceptible. De quel droit cet imbécile criard et immature lui parlait de son passé ? D'où le connaissait-il ? De nulle part, Kiba ne savait rien, strictement rien, ni de sa vie, ni de ses mois d'enfermement. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que son passé ressurgisse comme par magie au détour d'une conversation ou à travers un regard ? Certes, il traînait derrière lui un lourd passé mais il ne se limitait pas qu'à ça. Il n'avait plus rien à avoir avec le Sasuke d'autrefois.

-Je n'en parlerais pas à Naruto, reprit Kiba, mais laisse-moi te dire que si tu le fais souffrir, tu ne le feras pas impunément.

Sasuke toisa durant une fraction de seconde avant d'éclater d'un rire mesquin.

-Très impressionnant, rétorqua-t-il sèchement, je tremble de peur.

Kiba faillit répliquer qu'il ferait mieux de trembler de peur mais s'abstint, écoutant sa raison plutôt que sa colère. Il n'était peut-être pas le garçon le plus beau ou le plus intelligent du monde, mais Kiba Inuzuka avait un sens profond de l'amitié. Jeune délinquant ou non, si Sasuke osait faire souffrir son ami d'enfance, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de lui flanquer une bonne raclée. Amusé par la rage qu'il percevait sur les traits de Kiba, Sasuke ricana discrètement avant de jeter son mégot sur le sol et de l'écraser avec son talon. Kiba poussa un soupir et dodelina de la tête, un peu comme le ferait un médecin devant un cas désespéré. Naruto n'avait jamais eu bon goût en matière de garçons mais alors là… il venait de gagner le gros lot. Un type à peine sorti de détention et à deux doigts de sombrer dans l'alcool. Le gros lot, en effet.

Naruto les rejoignit dix minutes plus tard, accompagné de Shikamaru et Rock Lee. Le sourire jovial qu'il arborait s'effaça dès qu'il perçut l'aura meurtrière planant entre les deux adolescents. Ses perles azur jonglèrent longuement entre le visage renfrogné de Kiba et la mine indifférente de Sasuke. Si d'habitude Lee et Kiba se montraient survoltés et déblatéraient mille imbécilités par seconde, ce jeudi matin-là, sous le petit préau couvert de graffitis, le silence était de mise. Un silence lourd, oppressant, un silence rempli de non-dits et de vérités dérangeantes. Aucun des cinq garçons ne pipa mot. Lee tuait le temps en lisant les gribouillages tapissant le mur pendant que Shikamaru traçait des figures asymétriques sur le gravier, tel un enfant. Sasuke fumait cigarette après cigarette sous le regard d'un Naruto au regard interrogateur. Kiba, quant à lui, restait dans son coin et tournait le dos au petit couple, écœuré.

Le son de la cloche fut une véritable délivrance. Les élèves rejoignirent leur classe respective par petits groupes, papotant de tout et de rien. Avant de disparaître derrière la porte du local 203, Sasuke déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de Naruto. Le blondinet resta abasourdi durant plusieurs minutes, debout, au beau milieu du couloir, se faisant de temps à autre bousculer par des élèves trop pressés. Que Sasuke l'embrasse ne l'étonnait pas, à vrai dire, cela leur arrivait souvent de s'embrasser en public et toute l'école devait être à présent au courant de leur idylle. Non, ce qui le surprenait autant, ce qui lui déchirait le cœur, c'était _ce_ baiser particulièrement. Un baiser fade, un baiser dépourvu de sentiments, un baiser conventionnel. Où était donc passée toute cette passion contenue dans les lèvres de Sasuke lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient fiévreusement à l'abri des regards indiscrets ? Où était donc passé _son_ Sasuke ? Le Sasuke qu'il aimait, qu'il admirait, qu'il chérissait ? S'était-il définitivement évaporé pour laisser place à un Sasuke égocentrique et menteur ?

Naruto ne voulait pas y croire, pas encore. Il ne s'était pas résigné et continuait de vivre dans un passé révolu. Ses croyances n'étaient peut-être qu'illusions mais elles lui apportaient malgré tout un mince espoir. Un mince espoir mais un espoir quand même. L'espoir que tout pourrait de nouveau redevenir comme avant. Avant, ce temps qu'il se surprenait à regretter amèrement parce qu'il avait le désagréable sentiment que Sasuke demeurait plus proche de lui lorsqu'il séjournait en détention. Autrefois si proches malgré la distance et désormais si éloignés en dépit de la proximité. Etrange paradoxe.

Toute cette tristesse et cette colère qui l'accablaient le projetait dans un moment d'étrange réalité. Un rêve s'était brutalement évanoui, envolé comme de la fumée. Et plus le temps avançait, plus le rêve s'éteignait. Artiste rêveur, il se complaisait dans ses songeries parfois improbables et dans l'espoir d'un avenir commun avec Sasuke, celui qu'il considérait, naïvement peut-être, comme l'homme de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, debout au beau milieu d'un couloir bondé, il doutait atrocement de leur avenir commun tant convoité et dudit « homme de sa vie ». Sasuke était sans nul doute son premier amour et le resterait jusqu'à son trépas mais finalement, l'homme de sa vie se trouvait peut-être ailleurs. À cette sombre pensée, son sang se glaça d'horreur.

-Sasuke…

Sa voix était sans timbre, à peine perceptible, comme si ses poumons ne contenaient plus d'air, comme si les mots s'échappaient d'un intérieur dévasté. La toison ébène de Sasuke disparut dans la masse et une chape de douleur lui tomba sur le cœur. L'envie de lui courir après comme un forcené, de le prendre par les épaules et de le secouer comme un prunier effleura son esprit. Sasuke n'était déjà plus là… dans tous les sens du terme.

Naruto resta planté là durant de longues minutes, le regard tantôt froid, tantôt humide, tantôt absent. La voix rieuse de Sakura le ramena à la réalité et, comme un automate, il prit la direction de sa classe, dépourvu de toute motivation. L'estomac noué, il pénétra dans le petit local et regagna sa place habituelle, à côté de Kiba Inuzuka. Ce dernier lui décocha un regard froid lorsqu'il se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Un regard que Naruto ne lui connaissait pas. Un désagréable frisson hérissa toute la surface de sa peau et il détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Tandis qu'il farfouillait dans son sac à la recherche d'un stylo, il entendit Kiba pousser un soupir lourd de sens. Apparemment, Sasuke n'était pas le seul à lui cacher des choses. Frustré, il serra les dents et tourna le dos à son ami d'enfance. Anko Mitarashi, la professeure d'histoire, pénétra dans la classe et le silence se fit presque instantanément. Les bras croisés et l'esprit ailleurs, Naruto ne semblait pas entendre le baratin qu'elle déblatérait inutilement.

Il n'avait plus conscience que d'une seule chose : ce pourquoi il s'était battu avec tant de hargne était en train d'éclater sous ses yeux impuissants.

XxXx

Le cours d'histoire prit fin deux heures plus tard et un « ah » général mêlant soulagement et bonheur s'éleva dans les airs lorsque Anko Mitarashi prononça les mots magiques : « à la semaine prochaine bande d'imbéciles incultes ! » Kiba s'était levé d'un bond, comme si mille aiguilles lui transpercèrent soudainement le corps. À la vitesse de l'éclair, il fourra ses cahiers dans son sac à dos et, sans même un regard pour Naruto, quitta le local d'un pas précipité. Le blondinet ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule fois durant le cours, scrutant désespérément son visage à la recherche d'une once d'explication ou d'un semblant d'émotion. Sur les traits fins et harmonieux de Kiba, il ne décela que lassitude et colère. Une lassitude et une colère, il le devinait aisément, qu'il pouvait assimiler à sa propre personne. Kiba lui en voulait pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas et il se sentait cruellement responsable. Mais responsable de quoi ? Mystère. Encore un. Décidément, le mystère semblait avoir élu demeure dans sa misérable vie.

En soupirant, Naruto remballa ses affaires sous le regard inquiet de Sakura. Mains jointes derrière son dos et lèvres pincées, elle le jaugeait avec insistance. Kiba et Naruto avaient grandis à ses côtés. Peut-être entretenait-elle des relations plus intimes avec Naruto mais elle n'ignorait rien de l'estime que nourrissait Kiba à l'égard du blondinet. Après avoir fréquenté pendant dix les bancs de l'école aux côtés des deux garçons, elle connaissait leurs petites habitudes. Kiba ne quittait jamais une salle de cours sans Naruto et la réciproque s'avérait vraie. Alors quand elle avait aperçu l'artiste raté déambuler seul dans le couloir, la mine boudeuse, le déclic se produisit. Le niveau de maturité de Kiba frisait celui d'un gamin de cinq ans mais il n'était pas du genre à bouder sans raison. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas aveugle ou dépourvue de clairvoyance. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'elle avait remarqué le mal-être de Naruto. Au fil des jours, il se renfermait, se plongeait dans des silences qui ne lui ressemblaient pas, gardait toujours un œil sur son téléphone portable, les traits crispés, comme s'il s'attendait constamment à recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle. À la chorale, il s'isolait du groupe avec Sasuke, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour chanter les chansons imposées par Kurenai et après le cours, il jouait du piano durant des heures, seul. Sasuke ne l'attendait plus comme autrefois. Il se contentait simplement de lui demander s'il comptait rentrer bientôt et lorsque le blondinet rétorquait qu'il désirait titiller le clavier du piano, Sasuke haussait les épaules et s'en allait, indifférent. Si ces petits signes inquiétaient déjà Sakura, la distance désormais établie entre Kiba et Naruto la tétanisait carrément.

Le blondinet ajusta son sac sur son épaule et s'apprêtait à quitter le local lorsque, perdu dans ses pensées, il bouscula Sakura. Leurs deux bustes rentrèrent en collision, le faisant violemment sursauter. Il la fixa de ses grands yeux bleus et il lui fallu une ou deux secondes pour prendre pleinement conscience de sa présence. Puis il poussa un long soupir et balbutia des excuses maladroites auxquelles répondit par une esquisse de sourire. En silence, ils quittèrent la classe et firent irruption dans un couloir peuplé d'élèves bruyants et bavards. L'heure de la récréation du matin était enfin arrivée au grand bonheur de tous. La boule au ventre, Naruto prit la direction du local d'art plastique, là où il avait l'habitude de retrouver Shikamaru, Gaara, Tenten et Kiba. Pourtant, avant même de franchir le seuil du local, il présageait que Kiba ne s'y trouverait pas. Il ne disposait habituellement pas d'une grande perspicacité mais en ce moment, ses pressentiments s'avéraient exacts. Tristement exacts.

Assis sur un bureau, ignorant les chaises, Gaara et Shikamaru accueillirent les deux amis avec un léger sourire auquel Sakura répondit. Naruto resta de marbre. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, il laissa tomber son sac sur le sol avant de s'installer sur une chaise. Sakura l'imita. Un silence inconfortable plana dans la petite pièce aux murs jaunes pâles. Nerveusement, Sakura balaya le local de son regard de jade, admirant les toiles abandonnées par leurs auteurs et les poteries traînant ça-et-là. Shikamaru et Gaara échangèrent un regard à la fois inquiet et interrogatif avant de reporter leur attention sur Naruto. Les yeux perdus dans le vide et les traits crispés, le blond semblait en pleine réflexion, l'esprit à mille lieues de cette salle de classe empestant la peinture et la terre cuite. Il ne fallait pas disposer d'une intelligence exceptionnelle pour deviner quelles étaient les pensées de Naruto. Toutes partageaient le même nom.

Gaara ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussi vite, ne sachant quoi dire, Shikamaru jouait nerveusement avec un pan de sa chemise, tandis que Sakura se mordillait les lèvres en fixant le sol, embarrassée. L'atmosphère était lourde, tendue, sans véritable raison apparente. Gaara pria silencieusement pour que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, se produise. Contre toute attente, son vœu fut exaucé.

-Naruto !

Le concerné se retourna, imité par Sakura, Gaara et Shikamaru. Les quatre amis aperçurent un Lee affolé qui leur adressait de grands signes de main depuis le chambranle de la porte.

-Sasuke est en train de casser la figure à un autre élève, cria-t-il, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose et tout de suite !

Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à Naruto pour sauter sur ses deux pieds et s'enfuir en courant comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses, ignorant les cris de Sakura et Gaara. Il traversa le couloir à la vitesse de la lumière et faillit renverser deux ou trois personnes sur son passage. Les poumons brûlants et le cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine, il fut aveuglé par le soleil de mars. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça littéralement le sang. Il avait déjà entendu cette expression un million de fois au moins, que ce soit dans les rares bouquins qu'il prenait la peine de feuilleter ou dans les feuilletons télévisés tant adulés de sa mère. Jusque-là, il avait toujours cru que cette expression n'était justement qu'une expression, une bête image. Et pourtant, alors que le soleil dardait Tokyo de rayons, il eut soudainement froid. Froid aux mains, froid aux jambes, froid au buste, froid au cœur. Froid partout. Ses jambes se dérobaient tandis qu'il regardait d'un œil écarquillé les poings de Sasuke s'écraser sans retenue sur le visage d'un autre élève. Il jura puis secoua légèrement la tête afin de reprendre contenance. Sans réfléchir davantage, il s'élança en direction de son amour en lui hurlant d'arrêter immédiatement. Il saisit Sasuke par la taille et concentra toutes ses forces dans ses membres pour l'éloigner de son adversaire au visage boursouflé. Lee et Gaara, qui l'avaient suivi, aidèrent l'élève à se relever puis l'accompagnèrent à l'infirmerie. Quelques râles de déception s'élevèrent dans les airs puis, le spectacle définitivement terminé, les curieux s'éloignèrent. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Sasuke pour cesser de se débattre entre les bras de Naruto. Ce dernier ne lui rendit sa liberté qu'une fois qu'il fut totalement calmé. Essoufflée, Sakura s'arrêta à cinq mètres d'eux, les joues marbrées de pourpre. Mains sur les genoux et buste penché en avant, elle les observait avec inquiétude tout en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

-Bordel Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? cria Naruto, qu'est-ce qui t'as prit encore ?

Sasuke garda le silence, se contentant de serrer les dents. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas avouer à Naruto que cet élève modèle, Aki Motomi, le regardait de travers depuis le mois de février. Une insulte, deux insultes, trois insultes passent encore. Une moquerie, deux moqueries, trois moqueries passent encore. Mais la quatrième reste coincée en travers de la gorge. En voyant son sourire narquois et méprisant, ce sourire qui lui en rappelait un autre, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui faire goûter de son poing. Sur le coup, cela lui fit un bien fou, un bien qui s'évanouit immédiatement lorsque le genou d'Aki Motomi trouva son estomac avec une violence telle qu'il ne put retenir un grognement mêlant douleur et stupéfaction. S'en suivi une bagarre agrémentée par les encouragements bestiaux des autres élèves, une bagarre similaire à celle qui avait eu lieu avec Neji Hyûga dans la petite salle de loisirs du centre de détention, sauf que cette fois, Sasuke n'avait pas l'avantage. Aki Motomi possédait une force colossale et le ténébreux déchanta sous ses coups de poings habiles. Malgré tout, Sasuke parvint à reprendre le dessus et Aki Motomi gagna un aller-simple pour l'infirmerie. La prochaine fois, cet imbécile réfléchirait davantage avant de le toiser d'un air supérieur. Si aucun surveillant n'était intervenu pour séparer les deux élèves, il était évident qu'Aki Motomi n'en resterait pas là et irait se plaindre à la direction. Sasuke était dans de beaux draps… mais au point où il en était...

Naruto le constatait toujours avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension. La rage peinte sur le visage de Sasuke le fit reculer d'un pas. Fier, Sasuke soutenait son regard, totalement indifférent aux murmures qui les entouraient. Son buste se levait et se creusait au rythme saccadé de sa respiration tandis que ses poings, légèrement écorchés, étaient toujours serrés, tellement serrés que ses doigts devinrent blancs. De son coude dégoulinait un mince filet de sang qui s'étalait sur le sol sous forme de petites gouttelettes pourpres. La poussière collée à ses joues et à son front donnait à son teint une couleur grisâtre et dans son regard fulgurait une rage que seul un aveugle pourrait ne pas voir. Les yeux de Naruto s'inondèrent de larmes tièdes. La tristesse déferla en lui comme une vague et l'envie de prendre Sasuke dans ses bras pour lui murmurer que tout finirait par s'arranger le titilla dangereusement. Cependant, il ne trouva pas le courage nécessaire pour concrétiser son désir, paralysé par la crainte de subir un rejet. Un rejet de Sasuke, Naruto ne le supporterait pas, cela dépassait largement les limites du tolérable. Il souffrait le martyr depuis plusieurs semaines mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer ce type prétentieux au regard de braise. Il l'aimait même trop, beaucoup trop, et le piédestal sur lequel il l'avait érigé était en train de s'écrouler.

-Sasuke… préluda-t-il.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, rétorqua le concerné avant de s'éloigner d'un pas traînant.

Le blondinet sentit son cœur se fendre en deux. Ces paroles étaient les premières que Sasuke lui adressait depuis la matinée. Les premières. Ses oreilles, à l'instar de son cœur, semblèrent saigner atrocement tant les mots les firent souffrir. Les mots sont cruels lorsqu'ils le veulent et Naruto comprit à cet instant que deux solutions s'offraient à lui : soit il apprenait à les dompter, soit il les laissait le dominer pleinement. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait que la deuxième option surpasserait toujours la première. Les mots de Sasuke lui faisaient mal parce que justement il s'agissait de Sasuke. En réalité, ce n'étaient pas les mots eux-mêmes qui faisaient mal mais plutôt la bouche de laquelle ils s'échappaient. La bouche de Sasuke… si tendre et si cruelle, si douce et si acerbe, si sucrée et si amère.

Sasuke venait de mettre son cœur en lambeaux pour la seconde fois de la journée et pour la seconde fois de la journée, il eut une folle envie de le rattraper pour, à son tour, cracher des mots douloureux, torturants. Il eut envie de le rattraper pour le blesser autant qu'il se sentait blessé, pour l'humilier autant qu'il se sentait humilié, et aussi, sans doute, pour lui demander s'il se souvenait de Naruto Uzumaki, le pauvre imbécile qu'il disait aimer comme un fou. Sasuke se souvenait-il encore de Naruto Uzumaki ? Bonne question. Le blondinet baissa les yeux pour étudier l'asphalte poussiéreux. Les mois de bonheur qu'ils avaient passés ensemble lui semblaient aussi lointains que la période Muromachi* dont Anko Mitarashi avait discuté pendant deux heures. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier ce jeudi matin de mars, ce jeudi matin qui marqua le début de son effondrement intérieur. Jamais.

Sakura s'approcha de lui d'un pas hésitant et posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

-Sasuke ne va pas bien en ce moment, souffla-t-il simplement. Pas bien du tout.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux inquisiteurs.

-Toi non plus tu ne vas pas bien en ce moment, Naruto, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu crois que Kiba et moi n'avons rien remarqué ?

Le concerné la fixa durant une salve de secondes. Il ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de répondre mais seul un soupir de désespoir se fit entendre. Dans ses yeux bleus s'inscrivaient quelques lignes de mélancolie et de résignation. Sakura ne protesta pas lorsqu'il lui fit part de son besoin momentané de solitude et le laissa s'éloigner, le cœur gros.

* * *

><p><em>*Plug in baby,<em> Muse.

*Période Muromachi : une des périodes historiques du Japon (17ème siècle).

**Coucou fidèles lectrices (lecteurs, sait-on jamais) **

**Pas très joyeux ce chapitre n'est-ce pas ? Le couple est en difficulté, pour pas changer. Certaines m'ont demandé si on reverrait bientôt Karin, Itachi et Mikoto. Ils seront présents dès le chapitre suivant héhé, je ne les ai pas oubliés =) Mai et juin sont synonymes pour moi de révisions et d'agonie cérébrale. Je n'ai « que » quatre examens, donc mes révisions seront plus légères que d'habitude, puisque d'habitude, j'avoisine les douze examens, de ce fait je trouverai certainement le temps de pianoter un peu. Je préfère quand même vous prévenir que mes publications risquent de ne plus être hebdomadaires et que jusqu'au 19 juin, je risque d'être très irrégulière dans mes publications. **

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Ethrenne: Hellow =) tu as crée un compte mais comme tu le demande, je te répond de la façon habituelle =) honte ? Mais non voyons, il ne faut pas, les chapitres sont toujours là tu sais x) Neji apprécie beaucoup Hinata, elle est sa seule famille après tout =) Sasuke, l'irrécupérable x) mais non pas tant que ça en fait. Ben moi j'ai toujours perçu Sasuke comme quelqu'un de très naïf et influençable et je pense que c'est un peu le caractère qu'il a dans ma fanfic. Lol ! Je pense que tu vas l'aimer encore plus au chapitre suivant alors x)

Réponse à Ely-chi: Hellow =) Sasuke est très influençable =) il se laisse facilement manipuler, hélas. Naruto lui, est plus mature sur ce point-là, il se rend bien compte que quelque chose ne va pas mais il ne sait pas vraiment comment aborder Sasuke, c'est une situation délicate pour le couple. Naruto et Sasuke vont-ils rompre ? Héhé... c'est bien parti pour, non ? =)

Réponse à Ofzedead: Coucou =) Sasuke est super influençable mais surtout très naïf... au début, il faisait ça avec une bonne intention mais là, le piano a complètement déserté son esprit. Disons que je ne voulais pas me compliquer davantage la vie avec l'adultère x) et puis je pense que Naruto se voile beaucoup la face dans cette fiction, c'est quelqu'un qui fait assez facilement confiance. Je n'aime pas Kabuto non plus tu sais =) je ne l'aime pas du tout.

Réponse à Sasunaru-doujins: Yo =) tout part en vrille et j'aime ça héhé =) la fin sera bientot là donc le mystère ne devrait plus être long x)

Réponse à Sur un air de musique 4ever: Salut =) eh oui c'est la mouise pour tout le monde mais ça fait partie de la vie =)

Réponse à Nero-Mikk: Coucou =) pas de chance pour Kabuto en effet. Sasuke est fier mais en plus il est influençable... un mélange dangereux =)

Réponse à Risa: Coucou =) tuons Kabuto, mettons-le au bûcher ! Non sérieusement, j'ai encore besoin de lui x) on le tuera après. Perso, je bois pas d'alcool (j'aime pas ça) donc bon je me moque pas de Sasuke x)

Réponse à Shona: Coucou =) oh ça c'est de la review comme je les aime, merci =) personne n'aime Kabuto, surtout pas moi x) non y'aura pas de death fic x) ce sera soit un happy end soit un bad end (je dirais rien niark) mais pas de mort au programme, je te rassure x) merci c'est gentil de dire ça, ça fait plaisir =) c'est pas toujours évident de mettre une idée en mots et des fois, quand on galère sur un chapitre, on a l'impression que ça se sent à la lecture du texte =) ça m'arrive certainement de faire des fautes d'orthographe, d'oublier des mots ou de faire des fautes de frappe, on ne revoit pas toujours ses erreurs en relisant le chapitre =) je suis contente si tu dis qu'il t'arrive de te retrouver dans les personnages ! C'est the best compliment pour moi =) pas de problème, moi je suis ouverte à tout, les critiques sont très utiles quand elles sont dites gentiment et qu'elles sont constructives =) non je te prends pas pour une folle, rassure-toi, je suis future psy donc je peux tout entendre x) et j'ai vu pire aussi niveau folie donc pas d'inquiétude x) Non moi ça me dérange pas que tu lises mes fics si tu n'as pas dix huit ans. J'ai mis ce rating pcq y'a des lemons et je veux pas avoir de problèmes avec FF donc x) mais tu peux les lire si t'as envie =)

Réponse à Rininininette: Coucou =) Si si, j'ai vu tes com's sur Sky (merci) mais je pouvais pas y répondre puisque tu es anonyme =) je suis contente si I belong to you t'a plue et si elle a pu t'aider un peu à traverser la mauvaise passe qui est la tienne. C'est ma toute première fic donc elle est assez sommaire mais je l'apprécie, j'envisage mêmede la ré-écrire avec des éléments nouveaux mais rien n'est encore sûr pour l'instant. Avant, je trouvais aussi que le Gaara x Tenten était étrange mais j'ai lu plusieurs fictions avec ce couple et je m'y suis accomodée =) Les problèmes entre Sasuke et Naruto sont bien là mais ça va aller en s'empirant, surtout en ce qui concerne Sasuke. J'espère aussi que tu seras pas déçue par ma fiction, ça fait toujours un peu mal de savoir que ses lecteurs sont déçus mais ça fait partie des aléas de la publication je suppose =) moi ? Abandonner _Sur un air de musique_ ? Oh ça jamais, je met beaucoup trop de cœur dedans pour la laisser tomber donc pas d'inquiétude pour ça =) je profite aussi de l'occasion pour répondre à ta review sur _Winter sleep._ Non non, le passage de fin de cet OS est bien le mien, il vient d'I belong to you car je m'en suis inspirée. Sasuke a réussi à repartir de l'avant oui, grâce à ses amis surtout. Il pense à Naruto avec le sourire aux lèvres et pas avec les larmes aux yeux désormais =) non, je comprends que ce soit difficile, faire le deuil d'une personne c'est pas seulement faire un deuil envers une personne morte, ça peut être faire un deuil envers une personne qui s'est éloignée et c'est toujours très douloureux. Merci pour toutes les reviews que tu as laissées =)

Réponse à Tsukino: Kikou =) personnellement je n'aime pas ça mais bon après y'en a qui aiment x) oh ça c'était pervers x) vu la tournure du couple c'est pas près d'arriver, rassure-toi x)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Bisous, à la prochaine =)


	28. Chapitre 26

**Chapitre 26.**

En cette matinée de mars, une fine pluie tombait sur Tokyo et d'épais nuages gris obstruaient le ciel. Dehors, les voitures roulaient phares allumés et essuie-glaces enclenchés. Debout face au miroir de la salle de bains, Mikoto Uchiha terminait de se préparer. Ses longs cheveux ébène lui retombaient souplement sur le dos, telle une cascade d'encre noire. Elle s'aspergea de parfum puis quitta la pièce d'un pas lourd. Une heure plus tôt, le directeur du lycée _Seika_ lui avait téléphonée pour lui demander de se présenter à son bureau le plus rapidement possible. Sasuke s'était battu avec un autre élève. Cela faisait déjà deux fois en à peine deux semaines et elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Ces derniers temps, Sasuke lui paraissait différent, presque transformé. Au début, Sasuke habitant avec elle depuis maintenant un mois, elle avait cru que c'était à cause du changement d'environnement. Réapprendre à être une famille constituait un travail à plein temps et elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre le besoin d'isolement de Sasuke. Son fils avait toujours été très mystérieux et réservé donc cela ne l'étonnait pas particulièrement. Il lui racontait souvent à quel point il était heureux de vivre de nouveau avec elle et à quel point il aimait sa nouvelle chambre. Et le sourire qu'il arborait à chaque fois qu'il prononçait ces paroles semblait si sincère, si authentique, qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu douter de ses dires. Pourtant, Sasuke changeait à vue d'œil et semblait fuir la maison. Il sortait souvent et fumait beaucoup. La cigarette ne dérangeait pas réellement Mikoto, après tout, la plupart des gens fumaient et personne ne s'en plaignait. En revanche, ce qui la dérangeait davantage était l'heure à laquelle Sasuke rentrait. Son fils regagnait rarement la maison avant minuit, voire une heure du matin. Si cela ne se produisait que le week-end, elle se montrerait plus tolérante, plus compréhensive, car elle estimait normal qu'un jeune homme de presque dix huit ans goûte aux boîtes de nuit et aux plaisirs nocturnes. Seulement, cela ne se limitait pas qu'aux week-ends. Sasuke rentrait à une heure du matin pratiquement tous les jours, errant dans les rues, traînant derrière lui cette désagréable odeur alcoolisée. Où trainait-il et avec qui trainait-il ? Mikoto l'ignorait totalement.

Itachi ne disposait pas davantage d'informations et lorsqu'elle essayait d'aborder le sujet avec Sasuke, ce dernier se renfermait dans un silence insupportable. Elle ne possédait pas d'assez de courage et de patience pour bombarder son fils de questions et elle abandonnait rapidement. Lorsque le désespoir atteignait son apogée, elle se surprenait à regretter l'absence de Fugaku, se disait qu'un père manquait à Sasuke, qu'un autre homme manquait dans cette maison. Sasuke pouvait bien raconter ce qu'il voulait, elle savait pertinemment qu'il manquait de l'amour d'un père. Mais elle savait aussi que jamais, pour rien au monde, il ne pardonnerait Fugaku. Sasuke était bien trop orgueilleux et son cœur débordait de ressentiment.

Mikoto ouvrit son parapluie et se risqua à l'extérieur, vêtue d'un élégant perfecto noir. Le lycée ne se trouvait qu'à quelques rues de son quartier résidentiel et, en dépit de la pluie, elle décida de parcourir le chemin à pied. D'une démarche gracieuse, elle traversa le centre-ville, laissant son regard se perdre sur les vitrines des magasins. Elle passa à côté d'une boutique de confiseries à la façade entièrement peinte de rose. Un léger sourire s'arqua sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'approchait davantage de la vitrine. En apercevant les bonbons et les sucettes multicolores, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Son esprit fit un bond dans le passé. Des images porteuses d'un bonheur révolu défilèrent sous ses yeux. Elle se remémorait les visages émerveillés de Sasuke et Itachi lorsqu'elle les emmenait dans ce magasin, le mercredi après-midi. Si Sasuke choisissait souvent des sucreries amères ou acides, Itachi restait fidèle aux Dragibus. Âgés de quatre et onze ans, les deux garçons s'en donnaient à cœur joie, les yeux brillants d'envie. Fugaku n'approuvait absolument pas ce genre de nourriture car, selon lui, cela donnait des caries mais Mikoto s'en moquait royalement. Se rendre au magasin de bonbons avec ses deux fils était un peu comme une bouffée d'oxygène pour elle qui restait continuellement en apnée.

Son sourire s'effaça brutalement et les images s'évaporèrent, pareilles à de la fumée. Elle venait de prendre conscience de toutes les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis ces fameux mercredis après-midis. Désormais, elle avoisinait la cinquantaine, Itachi était en ménage avec une charmante jeune femme et Sasuke… Sasuke… un voile noir assombri son regard. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la poignée du parapluie et son cœur se mit à battre de plus belle. Ses yeux quittèrent la vitrine du magasin pour se poser sur l'enceinte du lycée. En poussant un soupir, Mikoto traversa la rue et pénétra à l'intérieur de l'imposant bâtiment. Un silence religieux planait dans le hall d'entrée. Elle longea un interminable couloir, jetant de temps un autre un coup d'œil aux élèves qui se trouvaient dans les classes de l'établissement, avant de grimper l'escalier qui menait au bureau du directeur. Elle se retrouva bien vite face à une porte en bois de chêne. Au creux de sa poitrine, son cœur battait au rythme de l'angoisse. Ses mains tremblaient un peu, à la fois à cause de la peur de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à découvrir et de la rage qui la consumait.

Elle inspira profondément afin de reprendre contenance et toqua à la porte. La voix d'un homme lui permis d'entrer. Mikoto obtempéra, tendue. Assis face au directeur, Sasuke la contemplait d'un regard éteint. Son visage présentait de multiples égratignures et quelques bleus mais rien de vraiment grave. Soulagée, Mikoto ne put retenir un discret soupir. Le directeur se leva et s'avança pour lui serrer la main avec un sourire gêné puis l'invita à prendre un siège. Sans piper mot, elle s'installa à côté de son fils qui, penaud, fixait le sol. Kyousuke Enjoji, le directeur de l'établissement, joignit les mains devant son visage rond et parfaitement imberbe.

-Madame Uchiha, si je vous ai convoquée, c'est parce que Sasuke s'est encore battu, expliqua le directeur d'une voix grave. Cela fait deux fois en deux semaines. La première fois, un élève nommé Aki Motomi a fini à l'infirmerie. Aujourd'hui, Kai Sakuragi s'en sort avec plusieurs côtes cassées.

Mikoto envoya un regard plein de reproches à son fils cadet.

-La première fois, reprit-il, Sasuke a eu un avertissement et deux jours de renvoi mais apparemment, cela ne lui a pas suffi.

Mikoto ne sut quoi répondre, mal à l'aise. Un entrelacs de fureur et d'incompréhension déferlait en elle. Discrètement, elle coula un regard à Sasuke qui ne soufflait mot, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Son fils changeait de jour en jour et certainement pas dans le bon sens du terme. Il se réfugiait dans un mutisme accablant et elle ne savait comment briser les silences interminables qu'il érigeait entre eux. De temps à autre, elle avait la désagréable sensation d'être une étrangère pour Sasuke. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance ou en tout cas pas assez pour lui confier ses tracas. Au fond d'elle-même, Mikoto était persuadée que Sasuke ne lui avait pas totalement pardonnée son absence prolongée, qu'une partie de Sasuke ne lui pardonnerait certainement jamais d'avoir renié son statut de mère pendant plus d'un an.

-Ecoutez madame, reprit le directeur, je vais être franc avec vous. Je suis totalement pour la réinsertion des jeunes délinquants et des criminels, je vous assure. J'adhère complètement à cette idée mais si Sasuke continue d'agresser ses camarades, je serais obligé de le renvoyer définitivement et de rédiger un rapport aux autorités judiciaires. Je dois assurer la sécurité des autres élèves, vous comprenez ?

Même s'il ne montra pas une once de sentiment, Sasuke releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais aucun son n'en sortit. Les mots semblaient coincés au fond de sa gorge soudainement sèche. Avec peine, il ravala sa salive et fit jongler ses yeux onyx entre sa mère et le directeur au visage blême. Renvoyé ? Mais il ne voulait pas être renvoyé ! Bien que sans larmes, ses yeux piquaient étrangement et une lourde enclume semblait s'être écrasée sur son estomac. Beaucoup d'élèves se battaient entre les murs du lycée _Seika,_ il n'était pas le premier et certainement pas le dernier. Le directeur ne se montrait jamais si sévère d'habitude alors pourquoi le menaçait-il de renvoi ? Pourquoi lui et pas les autres ? Pourquoi lui et pas Aki Motomi ou Kai Sakuragi ? Pourquoi devait-il être le seul à payer le prix d'une bêtise qui concernait trois personnes ?

Sasuke serra les dents et bientôt, ses joues se marbrèrent de pourpre. L'évidente et cruelle vérité lui fit l'effet d'une claque en plein visage. Kyousuke Enjoji se montrait davantage sévère avec lui parce qu'il avait un passé de délinquant. Il avait connu la détention alors évidemment, il ne pouvait qu'être dangereux. Il se surprit à s'en vouloir terriblement et à maudire sa naïveté car oui, il avait été terriblement naïf pour croire que son entourage le voyait en tant que personne et non en tant que jeune délinquant. Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise, ce passé lui collerait à la peau jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il ne pourrait jamais le lui échapper.

Les mains tremblantes et le souffle court, il plongea les yeux dans ceux de sa mère et ce qu'il y décela lui arracha un désagréable frisson. Dans les profondeurs de ces prunelles onyx, il lut la déception. Une profonde déception. Le regard de Mikoto était dur, inquisiteur, semblable à celui que Kiba Inuzuka lui avait lancé un jeudi matin sous le petit préau. Le cœur en lambeaux, il ne put soutenir davantage le regard de sa mère et se découvrit une passion nouvelle pour le sol poussiéreux. Il n'était pas stupide : il remarquait aisément que personne ne lui faisait entièrement confiance. Itachi l'avait accompagné sur le chemin du lycée durant des semaines avant d'accepter de le laisser s'y rendre seul. Sa mère l'assénait quotidiennement d'un tas de questions auxquelles il ne savait pas toujours répondre. Quant à Naruto, c'était à peine s'il le regardait encore. Cela faisait au moins deux semaines qu'ils n'avaient plus passé une nuit ensemble. Certes, il avait un comportement douteux mais il n'embêtait personne et ne faisait rien de mal, absolument rien. Il sortait le soir et rentrait tard, il buvait un verre ou deux quand l'envie lui prenait mais qui ne le faisait pas ?

Tout le monde ne cessait de répéter qu'il changeait à vue d'œil mais ne serait-ce plutôt pas son entourage qui était en train de changer à vue d'œil ?

-Je… je comprends, murmura Mikoto, mais je vous promet que Sasuke ne vous posera plus de problème. Je vais agir en conséquence.

-J'espère bien, madame.

Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et poussa un long soupir.

-J'ai décidé de donner une dernière chance à Sasuke, continua-t-il. Une dernière.

Il toisa le concerné d'un air hautain.

-Au prochain dérapage Sasuke, tu seras exclu de l'établissement et j'en informerai les autorités compétentes. Est-ce que tu as bien compris ?

Le jeune homme opina de la tête, penaud. Sourcils froncés, Mikoto lui demanda d'un ton sec :

-Tu n'as rien à dire, Sasuke ?

-M… merci, bafouilla-t-il.

Sa voix chevrotait légèrement. Une seconde de plus dans ce bureau et il éclatait en sanglots. Heureusement pour lui, le directeur mit fin à l'entretien. Mikoto et Kyousuke Enjoji se levèrent pour se serrer courtoisement la main. Sasuke bondit sur ses pieds, salua le directeur, puis quitta le local, sa mère sur les talons. Ils rejoignirent l'extérieur dans un silence macabre, lourd de non-dits. Les traits tendus, Mikoto le dépassa et se retrouva devant lui. Des larmes dans les yeux, il fixait son dos et inhalait le parfum aux arômes fleuris qu'elle laissait sur son passage. Il se torturait les méninges, cherchant quoi dire, mais sa bouche demeura scellée. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait simplement rien à dire dans ce genre de situation.

Il aurait tant voulu qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras et qu'elle lui caresse les cheveux comme autrefois. Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle lui embrasse la joue et qu'elle lui murmure que tout finirait par s'arranger.

Mais elle ne fit rien. Strictement rien. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir.

XxXx

Le soir tombait sur Tokyo, engloutissant les dernières lueurs du soleil. Affalé sur le canapé en cuir de Kabuto, les joues teintées de pourpre et le regard brillant, Sasuke venait de terminer une bouteille de vodka. Vide, elle gisait désormais sur le fameux tapis Louis quatorze de madame Takumi. Fidèle à ses habitudes de junkie, Kabuto tirait sur son joint. Une odeur aux aromes d'alcool et de cannabis flottait dans l'air. Ces effluves, qui autrefois plissaient le nez de Sasuke d'une drôle de manière, étaient devenus une habitude. Comme à l'alcool et au mensonge, le ténébreux s'y était parfaitement accoutumé. Décidément, la formidable capacité d'adaptation de l'être humain ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre.

Ce soir-là, Sasuke n'avait pas pu s'en tenir à quelques verres. L'entretien que sa mère avait eu la veille avec le directeur du lycée le faisait étrangement cogiter. L'angoisse semblait avoir élu demeure au creux de sa poitrine et les longues nuits d'insomnies étaient de retour. De larges cernes grignotaient ses joues et son teint était plus pâle que jamais. Seul l'alcool le soulageait un peu. La vodka et le whisky lui offraient le réconfort dont Naruto le privait perpétuellement avec ses sarcasmes et sa froideur. De multiples sentiments lui consumaient le cœur et il était continuellement sous tension, menaçant d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. S'il ne se vidait pas la tête, si ses lèvres ne goûtaient pas à la saveur amère du Glen Grant au moins une fois par jour, il ne pourrait plus contenir toutes ces émotions contradictoires qui le bouleversaient littéralement et un véritable cataclysme risquerait de se produire. Un véritable cataclysme émotionnel où il ne contrôlerait ni ses paroles, ni ses actes. Parce qu'il était bien placé pour savoir qu'un homme en colère savait se montrer dangereux et acerbe. Il avait été à bonne école et avait parfaitement retenu la leçon.

Péniblement, il se redressa. Le canapé grinça un peu sous son poids et le monde se mis soudainement à tourner plus rapidement. Un sourire béat était imprimé sur son visage et ses pupilles dilatées trahissaient son ivresse. L'envie de rendre visite à l'usuratonkachi grincheux le titilla subitement. En poussant un grognement, il tenta de se lever mais retomba lourdement sur le fauteuil. Le joint coincé entre ses deux lèvres, Kabuto éclata de rire en le pointant du doigt. Sasuke reste allongé durant plusieurs minutes avant de se redresser une nouvelle fois. Presque solennellement, il déclara qu'il devait partir. Quelqu'un l'attendait à deux rues d'ici. Kabuto n'était pas dupe. Un sifflement admiratif s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il le dévisageait avec une pointe d'étonnement.

-Tu vas aller voir ta copine dans cet état, Sasuke ? Elle risque d'être furax !

-Mais non, je la connais, elle dira rien.

Kabuto s'esclaffa stupidement pour une raison inconnue et fut bien vite rejoint par Sasuke. En marmonnant un « oh hisse » chevrotant, ce dernier se leva maladroitement. Il salua Kabuto d'un signe de main puis quitta le salon. Titubant, il traversa le couloir en s'appuyant en aux meubles et faillit renverser un vase en porcelaine dont il préférait ignorer le prix. Il trébucha trois fois et une joie inespérée l'inonda tout entier lorsque sa main trouva enfin la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Le vent fouetta son visage et lui arracha un léger frisson. Il s'aventura dans les rues silencieuses et désertes de Tokyo, fredonnant le refrain d'_Everything_. _Everything, _cette chanson qu'il avait écrite au fond d'une cellule sombre et sans bruit. _Everything,_ cette chanson qui valait toutes les déclarations du monde, cette chanson qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un cri du cœur.

Naruto lui manquait. Il lui manquait même atrocement. Ses rejets et ses silences semblaient lui déchiqueter le cœur et il ne savait pas comment faire pour combler cette distance insupportable qui les séparait depuis des semaines. Depuis deux mois, Sasuke mentait comme il respirait, il mentait à son entourage sur un tas de sujet mais s'il y avait bien un point sur lequel il n'avait jamais cessé d'être sincère, c'était l'étendue de son amour pour le blondinet aux mains d'or. Il l'aimait à n'en plus finir mais cet amour le déchirait davantage jour après jour. Trop fier pour montrer une once de sentiment, il ne faisait rien pour reconquérir Naruto. Trop inquiet de le perdre pour lui avouer l'entière vérité, il ne pipait mot et, peut-être pour se protéger, se montrait agressif lorsque le blondinet appuyait là où ça faisait mal. Au fil du temps, il était en train de redevenir le Sasuke Uchiha censé appartenir au passé, le Sasuke Uchiha qu'il méprisait tant et qu'il croyait définitivement mort. Il détestait la personne qu'il était en train de devenir mais, comme vidé de toute force et de toute volonté, il ne parvenait pas à enrayer le processus. Habitué à ce qu'on vienne lui tirer la tête de l'eau, il se contentait d'attendre. L'usuratonkachi reviendrait vers lui, il n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Après tout, ils s'aimaient, non ?

D'un pas mal assuré, il gagna le quartier résidentiel où vivait Naruto. En chantant à tue-tête, il regardait les étoiles, cognant de temps à autre dans une poubelle ou une voiture stationnée sur la chaussée. Les rideaux de quelques fenêtres se levèrent, laissant apparaître des visages à la mine stupéfaite. Hilare, Sasuke leur adressa de grands signes de main tout en criant un « Bonjour ! » qui fit écho durant une poignée de secondes. Puis, sans crier gare, il piqua un sprint jusqu'à la demeure des Uzumaki, les bras et les yeux levés vers le ciel. La douce brise d'avril embrassait son visage et ébouriffait ses cheveux humides. Sur son passage demeurait une désagréable odeur d'alcool mêlée à celle du cannabis. Essoufflé, il grimpa le petit perron et cogna à la porte comme un sauvage, ignorant l'heure tardive.

Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à Naruto pour apparaitre devant lui, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées. Le blondinet ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise en apercevant son amour sur le pas de sa porte, un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Sasuke lui sauta au cou et couvrit ses joues de baisers tout en lui murmurant des mots tendres au creux de l'oreille. Stupéfait, Naruto ne réagit pas immédiatement. Les bras le long du corps et le regard hébété, il tentait de comprendre le sens de cette situation embarrassante. Puis l'haleine alcoolisée de Sasuke lui avoua tout. En bougonnant une quantité insoupçonnable de jurons, Naruto le tira à l'intérieur de la maison avant de claquer férocement la porte, comme si elle était responsable de son malheur.

Toujours suspendu au cou de Naruto, Sasuke éclata de rire sans raison apparente. La chaleur du hall d'entrée l'enveloppa immédiatement et il se débarrassa de sa veste qu'il laissa tomber sur le parquet lisse. Heureusement pour le blondinet, Kushina travaillait de nuit et il remercia tous les dieux pour ce miracle incroyable. Si sa mère voyait Sasuke dans un tel état d'ébriété, elle ne se gênerait pas pour le flanquer à la porte et donner des conseils éducatifs à Mikoto Uchiha. Il l'imaginait parfaitement attraper son téléphone, furieuse, et composer le numéro de Mikoto pour l 'insulter de mère indigne et irresponsable. Ensuite, elle ordonnerait sans aucun doute à Naruto de le quitter sur le champ, ce qu'il ne ferait évidemment pas. Sasuke pouvait bien se comporter comme un idiot, il en restait éperdument amoureux.

-Je rêve ou t'es ivre mort, Sasuke ? demanda Naruto d'un ton dur.

Sasuke haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-Arrête, je suis pas… ivre mort ! rétorqua-t-il, je suis juste un peu… joyeux.

-C'est ça. Je te ramène chez toi.

Il sentit Sasuke se raidir entre ses bras. Une lueur de panique fulgura dans ses orbes onyx.

-Non, pitié… faut surtout pas que ma mère me voit comme ça.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer de façon cinglante mais seul un long soupir s'en échappa. Cette détresse qu'il percevait dans le regard de Sasuke et ce tremblement dans sa voix, il ne pouvait pas les ignorer. Il n'avait jamais pu les ignorer. Une bouffée de tristesse l'envahit lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'en réalité, il n'avait pas réellement pu aider Sasuke. Autrefois, il croyait naïvement que sa seule présence parviendrait à soutenir Sasuke dans les moments difficiles parce qu'autrefois, il avait vraiment l'impression de compter pour lui. Souvent, il regrettait l'époque où, l'un pour l'autre, ils représentaient un véritable instant de répit au milieu de ce combat constant qu'est la vie. À présent, ses certitudes n'étaient plus que doutes et interrogations. Dans un élan de tendresse, Sasuke l'étreignit doucement, laissant ses lèvres s'égarer sur cette peau hâlée et chaude qu'il aimait tant. Malgré lui, Naruto frissonna au contact de ces doux baisers. Dans d'autres circonstances, il se serait volontiers abandonné aux caresses de Sasuke. Mais pas ce soir, pas de cette façon.

-Tu sais, je t'aime Naruto. Je t'aime comme… oh j'en sais rien… juste je t'aime.

Le cœur du blondinet bondit dans sa poitrine et une colère froide s'inscrivit dans son regard brillant. Je t'aime… Sasuke ne lui avait plus dit ces quelques mots depuis… depuis… il ne parvenait même plus à s'en rappeler. Avait-il besoin de boire à outrance pour lui chuchoter ces mots magiques ? Etait-il seulement sincère ? Naruto en doutait fortement. L'excès d'alcool déliait la langue et balayait la timidité. Sasuke devait certainement faire partie de ces gens qui se mettaient subitement à aimer le monde entier après un verre ou deux et celui qui auparavant comptait plus que tout autre chose se voyait relégué au rang d'une personne ordinaire.

-Ouais, bien sûr, répondit-il sèchement.

-C'est la vérité, affirma Sasuke.

-On reparlera de la vérité quand tu seras sobre. En attendant, tu la ferme, je ne veux plus t'entendre.

Les lèvres de Sasuke laissèrent échapper un petit « oh » moqueur tandis qu'il portait une main à sa bouche, amusé. Désespéré, Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et tant bien que mal, aida ce parfait abruti à monter les escaliers. Il grimaça de douleur en sentant les os de son dos craquer les uns après les autres sous le poids de Sasuke. Il guida Sasuke jusqu'à son lit et ce dernier s'y laissa littéralement tomber en murmurant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Naruto ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement et s'étira comme un chat. Il fallut moins d'une minute à Sasuke pour s'endormir et pousser des ronflements crescendo, insouciant.

À pas de loups, Naruto s'approcha et s'assis au bord du lit. D'une main tremblante, il effleura la joue chaude et marbrée de pourpre de son amour profondément endormi. Naruto l'avait toujours trouvé magnifique les yeux clos et les traits détendus. Au moins, lorsqu'il dormait, Sasuke ne pouvait pas porter le masque d'une personne forte et dépourvue de sentiments. Des larmes inondèrent ses yeux et l'une d'entre elle roula silencieusement sur sa joue. Il se pencha vers Sasuke et le serra contre lui, les nerfs à vif. Désespérément, il cherchait son parfum singulier mais ne trouva que les arômes amers de la vodka. À cet instant, il comprit qu'il l'avait perdu. Le Sasuke qu'il aimait follement n'existait plus et avait laissé la place à un Sasuke fourbe et menteur. Le Sasuke qu'il croyait connaître mieux que quiconque n'était qu'un leurre. Ses espoirs et ses rêves lui semblèrent alors dérisoires, dépourvus de sens, absurdes, et il maudit sa grande naïveté. Il devinait aisément que cette nuit serait la dernière, que Sasuke ne dormirait plus dans ce lit avant un bon moment. Peut-être même n'y dormirait-il plus jamais. Avec véhémence, il tentait de refouler cette idée mais elle s'accrochait à son esprit avec une telle force que bientôt, il n'eut plus le courage de lutter contre elle.

Naruto aimait Sasuke comme au premier jour. Il s'attendrissait toujours devant ses sourires lumineux et emplis de douceur. Sa peau hâlée fondait encore de la même façon sous les caresses expertes du ténébreux et son cœur battait toujours avec la même force lorsque leurs lèvres avides se rencontraient. Ce visage laiteux et ce regard terriblement expressif peuplaient toujours ses moindres pensées et dans ses rêves existait encore l'espoir d'un futur commun. Mais plus le temps passait, plus ces désirs et ces espoirs perdaient en intensité. Plus le temps passait, plus Naruto se mettait à envisager un avenir différent. Plus le temps passait, moins Naruto supportait le comportement changeant de Sasuke. Leur couple, auparavant si solide, n'était plus qu'un absurde château de cartes et, par son attitude froide et mensongère, Sasuke venait de souffler dessus.

Dès que le jour se lèverait sur Tokyo, leur histoire prendrait un nouveau tournant. Il le pressentait et devinait qu'il ne pourrait rien y changer, un peu comme lorsqu'on se trouve à bord d'une voiture qui fonce dans un mur et dont les freins sont usés. La collision était inévitable. Le lendemain, il lui faudrait affronter Sasuke. Comme d'habitude, le ténébreux lui sortirait une excuse soigneusement préparée mais cette fois, il ne se contenterait pas d'acquiescer en se berçant d'illusions ridicules. Demain, il exigerait la vérité. Blessé dans sa fierté, Sasuke s'énerverait immédiatement en jouant la carte de la confiance et, inévitablement, ils finiraient par se disputer. Il le devinait, il le sentait jusque dans ses entrailles, et cette idée lui donnait la nausée. Demain serait dur, cruel.

Alors Naruto étreignit Sasuke toute la nuit, présageant qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus le luxe de le faire.

XxXx

Le pâleur du jour s'inséra sous les paupières de Sasuke aux alentours de huit heures. Egaré dans des draps imprégnés d'une odeur familière, il ouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en tête et un soupir las franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Se rendre chez Naruto complètement ivre était certainement la dernière chose à faire. Les muscles tendus et les lèvres pincées, il n'osait pas bouger, tétanisé par ce qui l'attendait. Discrètement, sa main chercha à tâtons le corps de Naruto mais ne rencontra que les draps froids. Une douleur lancinante lui perça le cœur et sa gorge s'assécha soudainement. Naruto n'avait pas dormi à ses côtés, cette nuit. S'ils vivaient ensemble, on aurait pu dire qu'ils avaient fait « chambre à part » et en général, lorsqu'un couple commence à faire « chambre à part », c'est que les choses vont mal.

Pris d'une panique soudaine, il se redressa vivement. Une migraine digne de ce nom le fit grimacer et il regretta instantanément son geste. Ses yeux affolés scrutèrent la pièce et s'adoucirent immédiatement lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Naruto. Assis sur un pouf, une tasse de café à la main, Naruto le dévisageait avec une pointe de colère au fond du regard. À en croire par les larges cernes violettes sous ses yeux, il avait été victime d'une insomnie. Il portait un débardeur blanc qui redessinait parfaitement les muscles de son ventre et un short noir. Le cœur de Sasuke battit de nouveau le record de vitesse mais cette fois, l'angoisse n'y était pour rien. Naruto était beau, cruellement beau. Le matin était sans nul doute l'instant de la journée où sa beauté fragile atteignait son apogée. Le timide soleil d'avril se faufilait un chemin à travers les stores et semblait mettre de l'or dans ses cheveux. Ses orbes cobalt brillaient d'un éclat particulier et de sa peau satineuse émanait une odeur fruitée. Sur ses joues se profilait une petite barbe de deux jours, ce qui le rendait délicieusement viril. Oui, l'usuratonkachi était beau, il était même magnifique et dans ces moments-là, Sasuke était fier de partager sa vie avec lui. Pourtant, sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, il présageait que bientôt, chacun vivrait sa vie de son côté.

-Alors ça y'est, ivrogne ? T'as récupéré ? siffla Naruto.

Belle entrée en matière. Naruto n'y allait pas par quatre chemins et s'il avait su, Sasuke aurait continué à faire semblant de dormir.

-Oh ça va, tais-toi, rouspéta-t-il.

Naruto haussa les épaules avant d'avaler une gorgée de café. La tension planant dans la pièce était presque palpable. Un silence lourd de sens s'installa entre les deux garçons. Afin d'éviter de parler, Naruto buvait son café très lentement, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas croiser le regard consterné de Sasuke. Cette distance lui faisait mal, atrocement mal, elle lui déchirait littéralement le cœur. Réunissant tout son courage et tentant d'ignorer le mal de tête qui l'assénait, Sasuke s'extirpa du lit et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Dissimulant son anxiété derrière un sourire tremblotant, il s'approcha de Naruto. Ce dernier leva vers lui des yeux inquisiteurs qui lui donnèrent envie de décamper comme un lapin pris en chasse. Mais il ne se démonta pas. Il enroula les bras autour du cou du blondinet et embrassa sa joue avec une infinie douceur. À sa grande surprise, les bras de Naruto ne se refermèrent pas autour de sa taille. Il ferma les yeux et ravala le sanglot qui se bousculait dans sa gorge. Etreignant Naruto avec plus de force, il essayait de lui transmettre, à travers la tendresse de ses gestes, l'étendue de son amour. Plus froid encore que le pôle Nord, Naruto resta de marbre. Sasuke eut l'impression que mille poignards lui transperçaient la poitrine. Naruto déposa sa tasse sur la table de nuit et toisa Sasuke d'un air dur.

-Et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi t'as éprouvé le besoin de te défoncer hier soir ?

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent d'au moins cinq millimètres. Sous le choc, il lui fallut une salve de secondes pour saisir le sens de la question et reprendre contenance. Une fois de plus, il loua son infaillible capacité à masquer ses émotions. Blasé, il soupira avant de se décoller de Naruto.

-Pas besoin, répondit-il, ça n'en vaut vraiment pas le coup.

Frustré, Naruto serra les poings. Fidèle à son caractère mystérieux, Sasuke gardait tout pour lui mais au moins, cette fois, il ne lui avait pas menti. Cependant, ce n'était pas assez au goût de Naruto. Sa vision de l'amour ne s'arrêtait pas aux simples ébats passionnés et aux moments de douceur infinie. Sa vision de l'amour s'étendait au partage des malheurs et à la confession. Dans sa petite tête blonde, il existait deux raisons pour lesquelles Sasuke ne lui parlait pas. Soit le ténébreux avait quelque chose à cacher ou à se reprocher, soit il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Ou peut-être ces deux raisons étaient-elles combinées ? Qu'est-ce qui n'en « valait pas le coup » ? Leur relation n'en valait-elle pas le coup ? Tant de questions qui l'assénaient et demeuraient sans réponse.

Le cœur à tambour battant, il regardait, sans réellement le voir, Sasuke enfiler ses chaussures. Une bouffée de panique l'envahit soudainement. S'il laissait Sasuke s'en aller mains dans les poches sans même un semblant d'explication, sans même un mot d'excuse, ses nerfs ne le supporteraient pas. Une fois cette porte franchie, où irait-il ? Qui irait-il voir ? Dans quel but ? Et cette fois, reviendrait-il pleurer entre ses bras ? D'un signe de la main, Sasuke le salua et s'approcha de la porte. Sans réfléchir davantage, Naruto le saisit par le poignet et le força à faire volte face. Sasuke sursauta violemment avant de se libérer de son étreinte, un air interrogateur peint sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Je veux que tu m'explique, Sasuke ! Je supporte plus d'être traité comme un moins que rien !

Il avait haussé le ton. La fureur teintait le moindre de ses mots. Sasuke s'était figé, surpris. Naruto ne lui avait encore jamais crié dessus. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà entendu crier sur qui que ce soit. Debout au milieu de la chambre, poings serrés sur les cuisses et joues marbrées de pourpre, Naruto fulminait. Ses yeux dardaient des éclairs et sa respiration devint hachée. La mine stupéfaite peinte sur le visage de Sasuke s'évapora pour céder la place à une indifférence factice. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait aisément ressentir la souffrance et la détresse de Naruto. Jamais il n'avait soupçonné que Naruto souffrait autant. Aimer une personne et réaliser qu'on est responsable de son malheur, existe-t-il quelque chose de plus cruel en ce bas monde ?

-Naruto… préluda-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas hésitant.

-Explique-moi ! Explique-moi ce qui se passe ! Je suis en train de devenir dingue Sasuke, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que t'es en train de faire de ta foutue vie !

Une profonde tristesse s'était peu à peu glissée dans sa voix, la faisant trembler. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, agacé.

-Arrête, je te dis ! s'énerva-t-il, ça ne t'est jamais arrivé de te prendre une cuite ?

-Il y a une différence entre finir bourré à une fête entre potes et se saouler la gueule tout seul !

-J'étais pas tout seul.

-Ah non ? Et avec qui t'étais alors ?

Sasuke se mordilla la langue tout en s'insultant d'imbécile. Il avait débité cette phrase sans réfléchir. Pendu à ses lèvres, Naruto retenait son souffle. Au fond de lui, il connaissait déjà la réponse mais il voulait l'entendre de sa voix. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma tout aussi rapidement. Ne pouvant soutenir davantage le regard accusateur de Naruto, il baissa les yeux pour étudier le sol, confus.

-T'étais avec Kabuto ? demanda Naruto.

Sasuke garda le silence mais les traits de son visage se crispèrent à l'entente de ce prénom familier. Malgré ses longs mois d'entraînement intensifs, Sasuke ne parvenait toujours pas à mentir correctement.

-J'en étais sûr !

Le ténébreux releva la tête et ancra son regard dans celui de Naruto, humide de larmes. Un magma de colère bouillonnait au creux de sa poitrine.

-Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais aucune raison d'être jaloux, je me fiche de Kabuto ! décréta-t-il d'un ton ferme.

-T'es complètement con ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas jaloux du tout, ça n'a rien à voir ! Ce que je dis, c'est que ce type a une mauvaise influence sur toi, Sasuke ! Tu devrais arrêter de le fréquenter !

-Tu te prends pour qui ? Ma mère ?

Un rictus mesquin franchit les lèvres de Sasuke. Naruto frissonna en sentant une sueur froide dégringoler le long de son échine. Son regard s'adoucit et, en deux enjambées, il combla la distance qui les séparaient. L'envie d'étreindre Sasuke de toutes ses forces partit à l'assaut de son esprit mais il refoula bien vite cette idée saugrenue. Il ne voulait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds et avaler tout cru le baratin soigneusement préparé de Sasuke. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : retrouver le Sasuke qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, retrouver ce Sasuke doux et gentil dont le sourire possédait la capacité d'illuminer la plus sombre des pièces.

-Sasuke, chuchota-t-il, si tu ne laisses pas tomber Kabuto, tu vas mal tourner.

Le ténébreux inspira longuement, retint son souffle durant plusieurs secondes, avant de le libérer. Il _allait_ mal tourner disait-il ? Mais il _était_ déjà en train de mal tourner.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance, hein Naruto ?

-Comment le pourrais-je avec un tel comportement, je me le demande !

L'usuratonkachi venait de marquer un point. Sasuke n'en doutait plus : rendre visite à Naruto à vingt trois heures passées avec plusieurs grammes d'alcool dans le sang n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée et il ne comptait pas réitérer l'expérience de si tôt. Il y avait dans l'air un parfum de rupture, une odeur torturante que Sasuke ne pouvait tolérer. Perdre Naruto, il ne l'avait jamais envisagé. Il avait considéré Naruto comme un refuge où il pourrait toujours rentrer qu'importe les circonstances. Parce que la sensibilité et la gentillesse de Naruto avait touché son cœur, il avait sincèrement cru en la puissance de leur amour. Et pourtant…

Comme un ultime recours, Sasuke passa les bras autour du cou de Naruto pour l'étreindre doucement. Se blottir contre lui… il en avait atrocement besoin. Il avait besoin de se blottir contre lui pour se rappeler de son odeur, de son toucher, de ses lèvres contre sa joue, de ses yeux dans les siens... ces yeux qui réchauffaient son âme dès qu'ils se posaient sur lui. Ces yeux dans lesquels il aimait tant se perdre. Ces yeux qui lui firent découvrir ce que tout le monde appelait « l'amour ». L'amour, cette abstraction en laquelle il avait placé tant d'espoir, cette aberration autour de laquelle il avait forgé son présent et son avenir.

-Aller usuratonkachi… arrête de bouder, chuchota-t-il d'une voix suave.

Pendant un bref instant, Naruto fut tenté de s'abandonner entre ces bras protecteurs, de se perdre dans cette chaleur singulière et d'oublier la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Pendant un bref instant, il fut tenté de continuer à fermer les yeux, il fut tenté de croire à nouveau en la sincérité de ses paroles et de ses baisers. Mais il n'y parvint pas. La colère et la tristesse semblaient avoir élu demeure sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine et même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu ignorer la cruelle évidence. Alors il plaqua les mains sur le torse de Sasuke et le repoussa fermement. Ses orbes céruléens rencontrèrent ceux de Sasuke et ce qu'il y décela lui serra le cœur. Quelques lignes de mélancolie et de profonde fatigue s'inscrivaient dans ses pupilles noires.

-Lâche-moi Sasuke, s'exclama-t-il, je n'en ai vraiment pas envie.

Il y eut un silence au cours duquel ils se défièrent du regard, chacun attendant que l'autre fasse un geste. Sasuke déglutit avec peine, le cœur meurtri. Les mots acerbes de Naruto faisaient écho dans sa tête et il devina que jamais il ne pourrait les oublier. Contre toute attente, il fut le premier à détourner les yeux. Nerveusement, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux d'ébène.

-Tss… je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu as en ce moment mais ça devient pénible, bougonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

-Tu ne le sais pas ? Eh bien je vais t'expliquer la situation dans ce cas. Tu enchaînes connerie sur connerie, Sasuke. Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas remarqué ? Je vois clair dans ton jeu ! Tu changes à vue d'œil, il faudrait vraiment être aveugle ou alors sacrément con pour ne pas le remarquer !

_Aveugle_ et _sacrément con_… voilà les deux qualificatifs qui le décrivaient à la perfection jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Tu penses que je vais rester les bras croisés à te regarder te détruire ? Je ne te laisserais pas foutre ta vie en l'air, même si pour ça, tu dois finir par me détester.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Naruto. Ce que je fais de ma vie ne te concerne pas.

Inconsciemment, Naruto recula d'un pas, saisi par la dureté de ses mots. Le blondinet n'avait pas oublié le garçon discret et un peu timide à la voix d'ange qui avait interprété _Viva la Vida_ avec brio, mais désormais il avait l'impression de se trouver face à quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il détestait profondément. Une personne qui semblait avoir pris possession du Sasuke qu'il aimait éperdument. Et cette personne, il voulait l'exorcisait rapidement afin que son véritable amour reprenne le contrôle de lui-même.

-L'alcool, la fumette, la débauche ! cria-t-il, c'est la vie dont tu as si souvent rêvé quand tu étais dans une cellule, Sasuke ? Te saouler la gueule du matin au soir et déambuler dans les rues comme un fantôme, c'est la liberté que tu as tant convoitée lorsque tu trouvais en isolement ? C'est vraiment ce genre de vie que tu veux ? C'est ça l'avenir dans lequel tu te vois, hein, Sasuke ? C'est pour toutes ces saloperies que tu t'es battu avec tant de hargne ?

Naruto venait de percuter le point sensible et il le savait. Il le savait parfaitement. Le blondinet voulait le blesser exactement comme il avait été blessé. À bout, Sasuke attribua un violent coup de poing à l'innocente armoire qui se trouvait à ses côtés, la faisant trembler. Deux ou trois livres tombèrent de la bibliothèque pour s'écraser sur le sol. Parmi eux se trouvait la bibliographie de Nickelback, le cadeau de Saint-Valentin qu'il avait offert à l'usuratonkachi deux mois plus tôt.

-Ferme-la ! hurla-t-il.

-Non, je ne me tairais pas ! Atterris, Sasuke ! Grandis un peu bon sang ! C'est terminé toutes ces conneries !

Sasuke venait d'atteindre le point de non retour. Toute la colère et la frustration qu'il avait emmagasiné au cours des dernières semaines se bousculait dans sa gorge, désireuse de s'échapper. Sa bouche crachait des mots durs, violents, dont il ne prenait conscience qu'après les avoir prononcés.

-Et t'es qui pour me dire ça toi, hein ? siffla-t-il, le petit pianiste bon qu'à écrire des compositions stupides vient me donner des leçons de morales ? Ne me fait pas rire, Naruto ! Tu me dis de redescendre sur Terre alors que tu passes ton temps à chanter des chansons dans lesquelles tout est rose bonbon, dans lesquelles tout se passe bien ! Tu passes ton temps à rêver, tu crois vivre dans un monde parfait, et tu oses me dire de redescendre sur Terre ? Regarde-toi avant de donner des conseils aux autres !

Il existait sur cette fichue planète mille et une façons de blesser Naruto Uzumaki. Et Sasuke venait d'utiliser la plus cruelle. L'attaquer sur sa musique… quelle bassesse d'esprit. Un bref silence suivit ces paroles et Naruto sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Arrête Sasuke, souffla-t-il, ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui parle… je déteste quand tu es comme ça.

Mais le brun ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Le colère avait pris le pas sur le peu de raison qui lui restait encore.

-Tu seras jamais accepté dans ton foutu Conservatoire et tu sais pourquoi ?

Naruto retint son souffle, pressentant que ce qui allait suivre lui déchirerait le cœur.

-T'as pas ce qu'il faut, reprit Sasuke, ta musique est fade, tu sais pas composer. Tout le monde te dit que ce que tu fais est génial mais c'est parce que personne ne veut te blesser. Regarde la vérité en face. Tu sais pas composer.

Ce fut la phrase de trop. C'était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Certes, il avait sans doute commis mille et une erreurs avec Sasuke mais il ne méritait certainement pas d'entendre ces mots cruels. Toute sa vie gravitait autour de la musique et Sasuke ne l'ignorait pas. Il avait voulu lui faire mal et il avait parfaitement réussi. En jurant, Naruto combla la courte distance qui le séparait de Sasuke pour l'empoigner violemment et le plaquer sans ménagement contre le mur, renversant au passage sa lampe de chevet.

-Répète ! cria-t-il.

Sasuke le constata avec un mépris clairement perceptible. Mâchoires serrées et teint empourpré, Naruto était hors de lui. Sasuke avait été trop loin. Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans la petite pièce, un silence au cours duquel on entendit plus que le souffle rauque de leur respiration. Contre sa poitrine, le ténébreux sentait trembler les mains de Naruto. Bientôt, ce dernier ne parvint plus à retenir ses larmes et elles jaillirent de ses yeux pour dégringoler sur ses joues. L'expression froide et hautaine de Sasuke ne s'évapora pas, comme si la douleur de Naruto ne l'atteignait aucunement. Lentement, très lentement, ses doigts fins se refermèrent autour des poignets du blondinet.

-Lâche-moi Naruto, chuchota-t-il.

Sans piper mot, le blondinet s'exécuta. Les phalanges de Sasuke s'agrippèrent à ses poignets pendant encore une poignée de secondes avant de les libérer. Abasourdi, Naruto toisait ses propres mains avec horreur. Se dire qu'il avait été à deux doigts de casser la figure à Sasuke était un constat douloureux. L'un comme l'autre, ils allaient beaucoup trop loin pour une simple dispute. Naruto n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Buste légèrement vers l'avant et mains face à son visage, il tentait de se convaincre qu'il avait réellement failli frapper Sasuke. Ce dernier le détailla durant des minutes qui parurent interminable avant de se racler la gorge.

-Si ma façon d'être ne te convient pas, je pense qu'on a plus rien à faire ensemble, murmura-t-il. Je ne changerais pas pour toi. T'en vaut pas le coup… vraiment pas.

Et toc. Au moins, Naruto avait la réponse à sa question. Il n'en valait pas le coup. Sasuke tourna les talons et il n'essaya même pas de le retenir. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claqua dans le hall puis, de nouveau, un silence macabre flotta dans la maison. Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi, debout face au mur, la lampe de chevet brisée à ses pieds ? Il l'ignorait, perdant durant un instant tout repère spatio-temporel. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien mis à part de cette douleur lancinante qui lui lacérait la poitrine. C'était une douleur aigue, innommable, un peu comme si quelqu'un venait de lui arracher le cœur pour le broyer fortement dans sa poigne de fer. Une cascade d'eau salée dégoulinait sur ses joues pour s'écraser silencieusement sur le sol. Ses jambes se dérobèrent soudainement et, prit d'un vertige, il se rattrapa de justesse au mur. Sa respiration se bloqua et une désagréable sensation d'étouffement lui fit tourner la tête.

En suffocant, il gagna la salle de bains à grandes enjambées. Le monde n'était plus qu'un amas de couleurs indissociables et un goût cuivré envahit sa gorge. Ses doigts fébriles ouvrirent le robinet d'eau chaude. Un nuage de vapeur s'élevait dans les airs tandis qu'il se déshabillait expressément, le souffle court. Une fois nu, il se glissa sous le jet d'eau brûlante en grimaçant de douleur. Recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin de la petite douche, il ferma les yeux et offrit au pommeau son visage rougi par les larmes. Crise d'angoisse. La dernière fois qu'il en avait fait une, c'était le jour où il comprit véritablement qu'il n'aurait jamais de père. Parce que si Minato était décédé pendant la grossesse de Kushina, cette dernière n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de le lui avouer. Exactement comme le faisait Sasuke en ce moment, elle lui déblatérait des excuses improbables et ridicules. Le lundi, Minato était parti pour un long voyage, le mardi, il était astronaute et ne rentrait que très rarement à la maison, le mercredi, il allait bientôt revenir, et ainsi de suite. Naruto ne lui en avait jamais voulu pour ses mensonges. Il comprenait aisément que pour une jeune mère veuve, il pouvait être difficile d'annoncer à son fils que jamais il ne connaîtrait son père. Rester de longues heures sous la douche, les jambes ramenées contre son torse et le front posé sur ses genoux, tel était son remède contre ces fameuses crises d'angoisse.

Le blondinet inspirait et expirait longuement, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Son cœur tambourinait sauvagement contre sa poitrine à tel point que c'en devint douloureux. Il ferma les yeux, écoutant le bruit de l'eau qui s'écrasait sur le sol.

Sasuke venait de le quitter.

Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle.

Mains dans les poches et sourcils froncés, Sasuke traversait le centre-ville de Tokyo. Le cœur en vrac, il ne réalisait pas encore que leur histoire appartenait au passé. Le soleil planait déjà haut dans le ciel et sous la douce lumière de ses rayons, les larmes de Sasuke brillaient étrangement. Il les essuya d'un revers de manche mais d'autres, tièdes et salées, vinrent immédiatement chatouiller ses paupières. Le ciel était parfaitement bleu, dépourvu de nuages, mais pourtant, il grelotait de froid. Le souvenir d'un bonheur révolu défila dans sa tête, accentuant la douleur qui tiraillait son cœur. Combien de fois s'était-il promené dans ces rues en compagnie de Naruto ? Il avait cessé de compter. Il s'arrêta devant le magasin _Tout pour les musiciens_ et fut pris de nausée en apercevant le splendide Baldwin noir. Front collé à la vitre, Sasuke n'essaya même plus de retenir ses larmes, épuisé. Il tournait le dos à la rue, personne ne pouvait le voir pleurer et c'était très bien ainsi. Pourtant, à maintes reprises, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se retourner, espérant naïvement apercevoir Naruto. Il aurait tant aimé que le blondinet l'empêche de partir, il aurait tant aimé que l'usuratonkachi perspicace le retienne par n'importe quel moyen. Mais il n'avait rien fait.

Pourtant, il n'aurait suffit que d'un geste pour que tout change. Si seulement Naruto l'avait rattrapé dans la rue, tel le héros d'une comédie sentimentale, tout serait soudainement devenu différent. Il se serait certainement effondré contre son torse pour verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Ensuite, il aurait tout avoué de puis le début. Il lui aurait dit à quel point, en réalité, il croyait en son talent de musicien et à quel point il souhaitait que ses rêves d'enfant se concrétisent. Il lui aurait dit qu'au départ, il avait commencé à dealer pour lui acheter un piano, pour lui acheter _ce_ piano, celui-là même qui, de l'autre côté de la vitrine, luisait sous la timide lumière des néons. Puis il aurait continué en reconnaissant l'étendue de son imbécilité et de son égoïsme avant de jurer solennellement que plus jamais il ne reverrait Kabuto. Enfin, à l'instar d'un happy-end de film à l'eau de rose, Naruto l'aurait pardonné puis, larmoyants, ils se seraient embrassés au beau milieu de la place publique et tous les passants auraient applaudis, émus.

Mais malheureusement, il ne se trouvait pas dans un film mais dans une réalité bien cruelle. Une réalité dans laquelle Naruto ne verrait jamais son Baldwin pour la simple et bonne raison que la totalité de l'argent qu'il avait durement gagné était passée dans l'achat d'alcool et de cigarettes. Il vendait de la drogue pour s'acheter la sienne et désormais, il ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose : boire à outrance. Il ne dealait plus pour le Baldwin mais bel et bien pour le Glen Grant. Le vent souffla doucement et balaya ses larmes. Le regard rivé sur l'asphalte poussiéreux, Sasuke reprit le chemin du retour.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il rentra à l'intérieur d'un immeuble, attrapa l'ascenseur et se retrouva bien vite au deuxième étage. Il longea le couloir et s'arrêta face à une porte portant le numéro 212. Il plongea une main dans la poche de son jeans pour en extirper une clé qu'il tourna dans la serrure. Machinalement, il pénétra à l'intérieur de l'appartement et retira ses chaussures. La voix de sa mère se fit entendre depuis la cuisine. En soupirant, Sasuke la rejoignit, présageant qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Installés autour de la petite table fixée sur un coin de la cuisine, Mikoto et Itachi le toisèrent d'un air dur.

-Sasuke… t'étais où la nuit dernière ? demanda Mikoto.

_Chez Naruto,_ faillit-il répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. À quoi bon tenter de se justifier si personne ne le croyait ? Il se sentait épuisé. Le simple fait de répondre lui semblait être de l'ordre de l'impossible. Son corps ne possédait plus la moindre force. Mouvoir les lèvres pour formuler une phrase nécessitait un effort colossal. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : s'enfermer dans sa chambre et boire jusqu'à s'oublier.

-Réponds Sasuke, intervint Itachi.

Si les yeux de Sasuke étaient des revolvers, Itachi serait mort sur-le-champ. Mâchoires serrées et lèvres pincées, Itachi soutenait son regard avec fermeté.

-Tu rentrais déjà très tard mais maintenant tu commences à découcher sans prévenir ? C'est de mieux en mieux !

En proie à une colère infinie, Sasuke serra les poings. Ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille une journée au moins ? Juste une journée, une seule. Il venait tout juste de perdre Naruto alors autant dire que l'école, il s'en moquait comme d'une guigne. Les lèvres d'Itachi bougeaient lentement mais il ne parvenait pas à entendre les mots qu'elles libéraient. Ses orbes onyx jonglaient inlassablement entre le regard froid de sa mère et les lèvres accusatrices d'Itachi. S'ils n'arrêtaient pas dans une seconde, ses nerfs allaient réellement lâcher, il ne se contrôlerait plus et ressemblerait de nouveau à cet être immonde qu'il détestait tant : son père. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, il plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles.

-Roh mais foutez-moi la paix ! explosa-t-il, foutez-moi tous la paix !

-Tu as conscience que ton délégué judiciaire te surveille de près ? cria Mikoto, au moindre écart de conduite, Sasuke, tu retournes en détention ! C'est ce que tu veux ?

Une lueur de haine fulgura dans les pupilles de Sasuke, une lueur qui arracha un désagréable frisson à Mikoto.

-Retourner en détention ? Je m'en branle royalement. Et toi aussi tu t'en branlais il y a encore un an alors viens pas te la jouer mère poule aujourd'hui ! Je me fous complètement de tes leçons de morale, t'entends ? Je m'en branle !

Mikoto ouvrit des yeux ronds, choquée d'entendre une telle grossièreté sortir de la bouche de son fils. Agacé par le comportement immature de son cadet, Itachi tapa du poing sur la table.

-Surveille ton langage ! s'énerva-t-il.

Un sourire mesquin s'étira sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

-Dans ce cas, est-ce que « je m'en astique l'asperge » te convient mieux ? répondit-il d'un ton calme.

Abasourdi, Itachi cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Lorsqu'il recouvra ses esprits, Sasuke s'était déjà enfui dans sa chambre. Hors de lui, Itachi hurla le prénom de son petit frère et bondit sur ses pieds, bien décidé à remettre les pendules à l'heure. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine quand la voix chevrotante de Mikoto le retint. Il s'arrêta net.

-Itachi ?

Le concerné fit volte face, les traits tendus.

-O… oui ?

-Tu peux me dire où est passé mon fils ? murmura-t-elle.

Qu'aurait-il bien pu lui répondre ? Le regard humide de larmes de Mikoto scrutait son visage à la recherche d'une réponse qu'il n'avait pas. Impuissant, il se contenta de hausser les épaules puis retourna s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Gentiment, il lui attrapa la main pour la caresser avec douceur. Mikoto craqua et fondit en larmes sous le regard consterné de son fils aîné, réalisant que la famille qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à reconstruire était en train d'éclater.

Comme un réflexe, Sasuke bloqua la porte de sa chambre à l'aide de la chaise de son bureau, s'approcha de son lit, souleva le matelas et attrapa sa flasque pleine de vodka. La vodka était à l'honneur ces temps-ci, la diversité ne faisant jamais de mal. Malheureusement pour lui, la flasque était à sec. Elle ne contenait plus une goutte d'alcool.

-Bordel elle est vide, pesta-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers la table de chevet et ouvrit un tiroir. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut une bouteille pleine de whisky. Il s'en empara et la jeta négligemment sur le lit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer le tiroir, son regard s'attarda sur le cahier qui y reposait. Du bout des doigts, il frôla la couverture en cuir rouge. Sa main tremblante d'émotion l'attrapa et se mis à feuilleter les pages. Il s'égara dans une flopée de mots et soudainement, son cœur sembla suspendre ses battements.

_« __Ma vie est comme une musique dont les plus beaux couplets sont les moments passés à tes côtés. Elle a ton rire pour unique mélodie et l'éclat de tes yeux est l'inspiration qui lui permet de ne pas s'éteindre. Tant qu'il y aura ton sourire, je pourrais continuer d'en écrire les paroles. »_

Des larmes tièdes voilèrent sa vue. Pour une raison inconnue il n'avait jamais pu prononcer ces mots à Naruto. Jamais. Fiévreusement, il remis le cahier en place et s'empressa d'attraper sa bouteille de Glen Grant. Ecroulé sur son lit, il but à même le goulot, les larmes coulant sans retenue sur ses joues. Pour la première fois, il ne but pas pour décompresser. Il but pour oublier, oublier qu'il venait de perdre la personne la plus chère à ses yeux.

Désormais, _son_ sourire n'existait plus. Qu'adviendrait-il alors de sa musique ?

* * *

><p><strong>Bonsoir tout le monde =)<strong>

**Déjà que vous m'en vouliez… alors là, je pense que je vais carrément me faire haïr x) mais bon ce sont les aléas de la vie, que voulez-vous, c'est comme ça. Pauvre petit Sasuke naïf et influençable, pauvre petit Naruto au cœur brisé… quand même je me dis qu'ils n'ont vraiment pas de chance ces deux-là, comme je les plains d'être tombés entre mes mains. J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de passage difficile à décrire mais bon voilà y'a des chapitres comme ça je suppose. À part ça, je trouve que Sasuke a vraiment l'air très drôle quand il a bu, non ? Exceptionnellement, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews anonymes et j'en suis sincèrement désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire, ne m'en voulez pas trop. C'est déjà miraculeux que je puisse poster ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas non plus eu le temps de le relire donc il est fort possible qu'il y ait des fautes et tout ce qui va avec =) je ne sais pas quand arrivera le chapitre 27, il est à moitié écrit. **

**Bisous bisous à bientôt =)**


	29. Chapitre 27

**Chapitre 27.**

Affalé dans le canapé, regardant la télévision sans réellement la voir, Naruto tentait de refouler ses idées noires. Cela faisait désormais une semaine que Sasuke ne lui avait plus donné signe de vie. Dès le lendemain de leur rupture, à laquelle il ne croyait toujours pas, Naruto ravala sa fierté et passa la plupart de sa journée à téléphoner à Sasuke, espérant arranger les choses. Cependant, le ténébreux ne décrocha pas une seule fois et se contenta simplement de rejeter ses appels. D'un tempérament combatif, le blondinet avait alors décidé de le confronter au lycée pour le forcer à s'expliquer. La malchance devait lui coller à la peau puisque Sasuke ne fit pas montre de sa présence. Désormais, nous étions samedi après-midi et Sasuke ne s'était pas rendu au lycée au cours de la semaine. À maintes reprises, Naruto contacta Mikoto et Itachi Uchiha mais ces derniers lui rapportèrent que Sasuke ne souhaitait pas lui parler. Clair et direct.

Alors, vidé de toute force et de tout espoir, il abandonna. Pour la toute première fois, il découvrit la douleur que procure la résignation et l'impuissance. Sasuke l'avait vraisemblablement éjecté de sa vie, que pouvait-il bien y faire ? Il n'allait tout même pas camper devant chez lui en guettant ses faits et gestes. Ils n'étaient pas mariés, après tout. En soupirant, Naruto plongea une main dans le paquet de chips gisant sur ses genoux pour en porter quelques unes à sa bouche. Ces chips, saveur crevette, constituaient sa seule alimentation. Il ne mangeait plus depuis plusieurs jours et les larges cernes violettes occupées à grignoter ses joues trahissaient ses longues nuits d'insomnie. Inquiète, sa mère ne cessait de lui poser mille questions auxquelles il ne trouvait aucune réponse. Il avait beau lui répéter inlassablement que tout allait parfaitement bien, accentuant son mensonge en arborant un sourire lumineux, elle ne semblait pas le croire. L'instinct maternel, sans aucun doute.

Naruto jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge fixée au-dessus de la télévision. Elle indiquait seize heures trente. Le cours de chant devait certainement être terminé désormais. Il ne lui était encore jamais arrivé de louper une répétition. Même cette méchante grippe qu'il avait contractée deux années auparavant ne l'avait pas empêché de franchir le local de Kurenai-sensei, les joues rouges et la température corporelle avoisinant les quarante degrés. Jouer du piano lui était aussi vital que l'oxygène. Il donnerait le monde pour qu'un piano à queue noir lui tombe sous la main, là, maintenant. Alors il jouerait jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à s'en égratigner les doigts. Son envie de titiller le clavier d'un Baldwin atteignait son apogée mais s'habiller et grimper sur son vélo pour se rendre à la chorale nécessitait bien trop d'efforts à ses yeux. Il n'avait qu'une envie : s'abrutir l'esprit devant un jeu télévisé ridicule en essayant d'oublier cette douleur lancinante qui lui perforait le cœur. Cette douleur atroce, le plus souvent nommée « solitude », qui se faisait de plus en plus imposante au fil des jours. Cette sensation destructrice, le plus souvent nommée « manque », qui consumait sa poitrine et bloquait parfois sa respiration. Il voulait oublier, oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Affronter les regards désolés des autres choristes était de l'ordre de l'impossible. Il voyait déjà Ino se jeter dans ses bras, les yeux larmoyants, pour lui murmurer quelques paroles réconfortantes qu'il n'écouterait pas. Il imaginait parfaitement Gaara et ses habituels sourires emplis d'une authentique compassion qu'il ne supporterait pas. Quant à Sakura, il devinait aisément qu'elle insisterait pour qu'il lui livre ses tourments, ce dont il ne se sentait, pour l'instant, absolument pas capable. Kiba… Kiba serait certainement le seul qui parviendrait à lui arracher une ébauche de sourire. Kiba et ses blagues mal venues, Kiba et son éternelle immaturité, Kiba et sa guitare sans cesse désaccordée. Kiba aussi lui manquait. Depuis ce fameux jeudi matin où il semblait lui en vouloir pour une raison inconnue, Kiba s'était remis à lui parler normalement. Heureux de retrouver son ami d'enfance et trop préoccupé par sa rupture avec Sasuke, Naruto ne l'asséna d'aucune question.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit soudainement. Son cœur suspendit ses battements et pendant une fraction de seconde, son regard retrouva cette étincelle qui lui était propre. Il se mit soudainement à espérer, à espérer que de l'autre côté de la porte se trouvait un certain ténébreux à la peau opaline et au sourire ravageur. Il se mit à espérer que derrière cette porte se trouvait la personne qui le tuait littéralement de par ses baisers et ses caresses, la personne auprès de laquelle il avait si souvent songé à quel point il pouvait être doux de mourir. Sans réfléchir, il bondit sur ses pieds, le souffle court, et se précipita vers la porte. Il ouvrit à la volée et une pointe de déception s'inscrivit dans ses prunelles lorsqu'il reconnut les visages inquiets de Kiba et Sakura. Malgré lui, il ne put réprimer un discret soupir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

-Tu n'es pas venu à la chorale alors on s'est fait du souci, expliqua Sakura.

-Eh ben il ne fallait pas, rétorqua-t-il un peu sèchement.

Surprise par la brutalité de ses mots, Sakura fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle jeta un regard à la dérobée à Kiba dont l'expression était passée de l'inquiétude à la frustration. Naruto les jaugea durant une salve de secondes avant de dégager le passage. Les deux amis pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la demeure Uzumaki et suivirent leur ami jusqu'au salon. Ignorant leur présence, Naruto se laissa tomber sur le canapé et reprit possession de ses chips. Un silence lourd ébréché par les voix émanant de la télévision flotta dans la pièce. Anxieuse, Sakura se mordillait les lèvres et ses doigts agrippaient tellement la lanière de son petit sac à main en cuir qu'ils virèrent au blanc. La colère peinte sur ses traits, Kiba dévisageait Naruto avec une pointe de mépris. Absorbé dans la contemplation de ses chips, le blondinet ne daignait même pas leur accorder un regard. Leur présence n'était apparemment pas désirée mais Sakura réunit tout son courage et prit place aux côtés de Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est personnel, répondit Naruto d'une voix évasive.

Agacé, Kiba éteignit la télévision et arracha les chips des mains de Naruto avant de se planter devant lui, un air sévère sur le visage.

-Ok, maintenant tu vas nous écouter, gronda-t-il, nous nous sommes inquiétés pour toi alors tu pourrais au moins nous montrer un minimum de respect, Naruto.

Les deux garçons se défièrent du regard pendant des secondes qui parurent interminables. Une tension presque palpable planait dans l'atmosphère et les deux amis semblaient à deux doigts de se sauter dessus. Les muscles tendus et les yeux écarquillés, Sakura était aux aguets, prête à intervenir s'ils en venaient aux mains. Naruto et Kiba possédaient des caractères impulsifs et en dépit de leur sincère amitié, il ne suffisait que d'une parole de travers pour qu'ils se battent comme des chiffonniers. À l'école primaire déjà, ils accumulaient les punitions et se battaient au moins une fois par semaine. Sakura les revoyait encore, debouts face au mur recouvert de dessins enfantins, en train de s'échanger des sourires complices malgré leurs visages couverts d'égratignures et leurs pantalons déchirés.

Naruto fut le premier à baisser les yeux, vaincu. Les traits de Kiba s'adoucirent immédiatement face à la tristesse immuable de son ami d'enfance. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu Naruto dans un tel état de désolation. Lui qui était d'un naturel si jovial et si combattif semblait vidé de toute bonne humeur. Un entrelacs de colère et de peine déferla en lui comme une vague. Constater à quel point son ami pouvait souffrir lui faisait un mal indéfinissable et songer que Sasuke était à l'origine de cette souffrance lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

-Cela fait… une semaine que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles, chuchota le blond. En plus, sa mère et son frère ne savent pas où il passe la plupart de ses journées. Pour l'instant, le délégué judiciaire n'est au courant de rien car sa mère a apporté un certificat médical au directeur du lycée pour justifier l'absence de Sasuke mais elle ne pourra pas le couvrir indéfiniment. Si ça continue…

Les derniers mots se perdirent dans sa souffrance. Il y avait de nombreuses larmes dans sa voix, des larmes qui ne parvenaient pas à couler. Il avait longuement pleuré les premiers jours mais désormais, ses yeux ne possédaient plus la moindre goutte d'eau. Imaginer que Sasuke pourrait de nouveau se retrouver enfermé dans un centre de détention glaçait son cœur d'horreur.

-Ecoute Naruto, préluda Kiba, tu devrais…

Devinant ce que Kiba s'apprêtait à dire, Naruto lui coupa la parole. Son ami s'apprêtait à dire ce qu'il refusait d'entendre. Oublier Sasuke ? Cela était tout bonnement impossible.

-C'est mon copain… enfin à mes yeux, nous sommes toujours ensemble. C'est mon copain.

-Et moi je suis ton ami, rétorqua le brun d'une voix dure, quoi que tu ressentes pour ce type, ça ne lui donne pas le droit de te traiter comme ça.

Il marquait un point. Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais seul un soupir las s'en échappa. Avec un sourire empli de compassion sur les lèvres, Sakura posa une main sur son épaule. Elle avait exécuté le même geste le jour du procès de Sasuke, lorsqu'ils étaient inconfortablement assis sur les marches du tribunal de la jeunesse, le corps grelotant de froid. Ce jour-là, la chaleur de sa paume avait suffit à exorciser toutes ses craintes et la douceur de sa voix, lorsqu'elle avait fredonné _Shadow of love_, la tête posée sur son épaule, l'avait transporté dans un autre monde. Mais en ce samedi après-midi de mars, sur ce canapé du salon, il ne ressentit aucune chaleur ou aucune douceur. Juste une profonde lassitude et une furieuse envie de les envoyer paître. C'était peut-être ingrat de sa part mais il désirait qu'on lui fiche la paix. Rester seul avec sa douleur et se torturer l'esprit afin d'essayer de donner du sens à cette situation qu'il ne comprenait pas, constituaient ses seules occupations. Il ne voulait pas voir leurs sourires compassionnels et encore moins les entendre dire qu'il ferait mieux d'oublier Sasuke.

Comment pourrait-il un jour oublier la personne qui avait fait vibrer son cœur avec tant d'intensité ?

-Tu devrais le laisser tomber, Naruto, souffla Kiba, passe à autre chose. Des mecs, il y en a plein sur cette foutue Terre.

Il venait de prononcer la phrase interdite. Exaspéré, Naruto serra les dents. Certes, le monde était peuplé de créatures masculines débordantes de charme mais il s'en moquait royalement. Il ne désirait pas le monde entier mais juste une seule et unique personne. Pourquoi ses propres amis se montraient-ils incapables de comprendre ça ?

- Je me fiche de l'état dans lequel je me retrouverai à la fin de l'histoire, ce n'est pas à ça que je pense pour l'instant. Je veux juste être avec lui, c'est tout. Être avec lui et le sortir de son malheur. Je me contre-fiche du reste.

-Sasuke n'est plus celui que tu as connu Naruto, souffla Sakura. Il est…

-Il est quoi, hein ? cria-t-il, vous êtes qui pour le juger ? Vous ne savez rien de Sasuke, vous ne connaissez ni son passé, ni sa souffrance alors taisez-vous ! Ne faîtes pas comme si vous pouviez comprendre ! Si Sai et Hinata avaient des problèmes, vous les laisseriez tomber du jour au lendemain ? Si vous êtes de ce genre-là, eh bien je vous plains ! Je vous plains sincèrement !

Un silence inconfortable suivit ces paroles. Les yeux écarquillés, Sakura scrutait le visage de Naruto, comme si elle cherchait à se persuader que le garçon assis à côté d'elle était bien son ami d'enfance. La tristesse qui déferlait en elle jusqu'alors devint soudainement plus froide et finit par se transformer en authentique colère. Elle ne possédait pas un fond méchant ou un tempérament impulsif mais elle n'était pas non plus du genre à se faire hurler dessus. Au contraire, elle était plutôt du genre à hurler sur les autres et Sai en était la preuve vivante. Jamais encore Naruto ne lui avait parlé de cette manière, pas une seule fois depuis le jardin d'enfants. Le blondinet ne décolérait pas et ses prunelles céruléennes jonglaient furtivement entre elle et Kiba.

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à Kiba, espérant trouver une once de réconfort dans son regard mais elle n'y décela qu'une profonde fureur. Poings serrés sur les hanches et sourcils froncés, il semblait sur le point de tout casser, Naruto y compris. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat troublant et le pourpre teintant ses joues trahissaient la colère occupée à bouillir au creux de sa poitrine.

-Ce Sasuke, murmura-t-il, je te promet que je vais le…

-Ferme-la Kiba, le coupa Naruto, tu lui feras rien du tout.

Comme un réflexe, Sakura retira sa main de l'épaule de Naruto. Dans un geste défensif, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. La tension venait de grimper d'un cran entre les deux adolescents et elle craignait déjà de devoir intervenir pour les empêcher de se battre. Les voir se battre, elle détestait ça.

-Tu es prêt à te mettre tes amis à dos pour ce type ? hurla Kiba.

Naruto bondit sur ses pieds et le toisa de toute sa grandeur sous le regard impuissant de Sakura.

-Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, je jure sur la tombe de mon père que je tirerais définitivement une croix sur notre amitié, Kiba. Je suis très sérieux alors fais très attention à ce que tu dis et surtout à ce que tu fais.

Kiba ne sut quoi répondre, trop bouleversé par les propos cruels de Naruto. Pour lui dont l'amitié valait mille fois mieux que l'amour, il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait tourner le dos à ses amis du jour au lendemain à cause d'une stupide histoire sentimentale. Si demain Hinata lui posait un ultimatum, Kiba n'hésiterait pas une seconde et en dépit de tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, il privilégierais l'amitié. Mais Naruto n'était pas comme ça. Les mots de son ami étaient cruels parce qu'il les devinait sincères. Un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac lui aurait sans doute fait moins mal.

-Si vous me demandez de choisir, articula finalement Naruto, je n'aurais même pas besoin de réfléchir. Malgré toute l'affection que je vous porte, c'est vers Sasuke que j'irais. Parce que c'est lui que j'aime le plus. Je suis désolé.

C'en fut trop pour Kiba. En poussant une quantité phénoménale de jurons, il jeta violemment le paquet de chips sur le sol. Des dizaines de chips saveur crevette se répandirent sur le parquet, ce qui aurait donné des cheveux blancs à Kushina si elle avait été là.

-Très bien, reste seul dans ta galère puisque t'es si con, siffla Kiba d'une voix tremblante. Appelle-moi quand t'auras retrouvé ton sens de l'amitié et ton unique neurone, abruti.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il tourna les talons, bouscula volontairement Naruto de l'épaule, et prit la direction du couloir. Deux secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claqua dans le hall. Regard rivé sur le sol, Naruto resta immobile durant de longues secondes avant de se baisser pour ramasser compulsivement les chips éparpillées sur le parquet. Sakura le dévisageait, estomaquée, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Kiba et Naruto n'avaient encore jamais été si loin dans l'affrontement. En général, il se frappaient dessus puis se réconciliaient la seconde suivante, pareils à des enfants. Mais cette fois, la situation était différente. Naruto venait de dépasser une certaine limite.

Jusqu'où Naruto pourrait-il bien aller pour Sasuke ? Sakura l'ignorait mais désormais elle savait qu'il était capable de couper les ponts avec ses amis d'enfance si Sasuke l'exigeait. Et cela l'effrayait. Lentement, très lentement, elle se leva du canapé. Sans quitter Naruto des yeux, elle recula de quelques pas. À l'entente de ses pas souples, le blondinet regarda par-dessus son épaule. Elle ancra ses perles de jade dans les siennes, à la recherche d'une quelconque émotion. Elle ne rencontra que le vide. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et elle prit conscience de l'étendue de son impuissance. À côté de Sasuke Uchiha, elle ne valait rien. Strictement rien.

-Je ne te reconnais plus, Naruto, chuchota-t-elle.

Et elle s'en alla sans dire un mot de plus.

XxXx

Le soir tombait sur Tokyo lorsqu' Itachi rejoignit enfin l'immeuble où il vivait depuis plusieurs mois. Machinalement, il coupa le moteur de sa Toyota avant de s'en extirper péniblement. En sifflotant un air maladroit, il combla les quelques mètres le séparant du bâtiment. À une heure si tardive, le hall d'entrée était désert et il n'en fut pas mécontent. Il se dirigea vers sa boîte aux lettres et fut heureux de constater qu'elle était vide. Au moins, il n'avait pas de factures, la soirée semblait bien commencer. Pressé de retrouver Karin, qui l'attendait sagement dans son appartement, il gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers, puis atteignit le deuxième étage, légèrement essoufflé.

Le sourire insouciant qu'il arborait jusqu'alors s'effaça subitement. Dans ses prunelles sombres fulgura une lueur d'inquiétude. Ecroulé sur le sol et paupières closes, Sasuke gisait devant la porte de son appartement, apparemment plongé dans une semi-inconscience. En poussant un juron, Itachi se précipita vers lui pour secouer son épaule avec délicatesse.

-Sasuke ? chuchota-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fous allongé au beau milieu du couloir ?

Le concerné entrouvrit un œil durant une fraction de seconde puis le referma, dérangé par la lumière blanche des néons.

-Maman m'a fichu à la porte, expliqua-t-il d'une voix cassée par la fatigue, elle m'a dit de rentrer une fois que j'aurais retrouvé mes esprits. J'suis venu chez toi parce que je savais pas où aller.

Un sentiment étrange prit possession d'Itachi à ce moment-là, un sentiment situé à mi-chemin entre une extrême fatigue et une colère sombre. Certes, Sasuke n'était pas facile à vivre ces derniers temps mais le mettre à la porte restait une réaction exagérée. Le visage blême et perlant de sueur, Sasuke semblait réellement mal en point. Une désagréable odeur alcoolisée émanait de tout son corps et les cernes violettes incrustées dans ses joues trahissaient son manque de sommeil. Sasuke n'allait vraiment pas bien et Itachi devinait aisément que la présence et le soutien d'une mère ne seraient pas de trop. Mais comme à chaque fois, elle était aux abonnés absents. À chaque fois qu'il avait besoin d'elle, elle faisait faux bond. Il n'y avait donc pas de quoi s'étonner en voyant Sasuke lui tourner le dos.

Itachi porta une main au front humide de Sasuke. Il était brûlant. L'haleine aux effluves de vodka titilla les narines d'Itachi, balayant ses dernières lueurs de doutes.

-T'as bu, Sasuke ?

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils et une mine offusquée se peignit sur son visage.

-Moi ? Mais non voyons, jura-t-il solennellement.

Itachi se contenta de soupirer. Sasuke avait mis tant de conviction dans sa réponse qu'il n'eut pas le cœur de le contredire. Que Sasuke se soit réfugié chez lui l'étonnait au plus haut point. C'était bien la première fois que son frère lui dévoilait ses faiblesses. Son frère était pourvu d'une fierté sans limite et préférait régler ses problèmes à l'abri des regards indiscrets, seul, sans que personne n'en sache jamais rien. Alors pour qu'il se rende jusqu'à chez lui complètement ivre et les yeux humides de larmes, il devait certainement se trouver au bord de la dépression. Comment pourrait-il ignorer le mal-être de Sasuke ? Il s'était juré ne jamais refaire cette erreur et de veiller sur lui jusqu'au bout. Sans réfléchir davantage, Itachi passa l'un des bras de Sasuke autour de son cou et le saisit par la taille avec la ferme intention de le relever. En se sentant bouger, Sasuke ouvrit des yeux ronds, soudainement prit de nausée .

-Non, me déplace p…

Trop tard. Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et rendit son quatre heures sur la chemise en lin d'Itachi. Une grimace de dégoût déforma les lèvres du plus vieux tandis qu'il tournait la tête, pris d'un haut-le-cœur. Sasuke le jaugea de son regard brillant de malice, visiblement fier de son coup.

-J't'avais dit de pas me déplacer, s'exclama-t-il, c'est bien fait pour toi, stupide Itachi.

Puis il ricana bêtement avant de vomir une seconde fois sur la moquette beige du couloir. Son sourire moqueur avait définitivement disparu de son visage pour laisser place à une mine contrite. D'un revers de manche, il s'essuya la bouche et s'appuya de tout son poids sur l'épaule d'Itachi, le crâne martelé par une douleur aigue. L'aîné fut partagé entre l'envie de le balancer par-dessus la rambarde des escaliers et celle de lui coller une bonne paire de claques. Alertée par le bruit, Karin apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Itachi leva vers elle des yeux implorants, sincèrement heureux de la voir.

-Karin, ouvre-moi la porte pour que je puisse mettre ce sale gamin au lit.

La rouquine s'exécuta en toisant les deux frères avec une pointe de surprise. En ignorant superbement les paroles incompréhensibles marmonnées par Sasuke, Itachi gagna la chambre à grandes enjambées, soudainement heureux d'habiter dans un appartement de trente mètres carrés. En poussant un soupir de soulagement, il déposa Sasuke sur le lit, lui retira ses chaussures et le couvrit d'une couverture.

-Je boirais plus une goutte d'alcool, bougonna Sasuke, plus jamais. Je suis dégoûté à vie.

Lèvres pincées et mâchoires serrés, Itachi garda le silence, se contentant simplement de se diriger vers la garde-robe en marmonnant des insultes entre ses dents. Depuis la chambre, il pouvait entendre Karin ouvrir les armoires de la salle de bains. Une salve de secondes plus tard, il la vit se précipiter dans le couloir, serviettes et désodorisant sous le bras, et devina qu'elle allait ramasser les dégâts causés par Sasuke. Il lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissant. D'un geste vif, il se débarrassa de sa chemise souillée qu'il jeta négligemment sur le sol et attrapa le premier pull qui lui tomba sous la main.

-Tachi…

En gémissant, Sasuke se redressa péniblement sur les coudes pour planter son regard dans celui de son frère. Ce dernier fut tellement saisit par la tristesse immuable qu'il perçut au fond des yeux de son cadet qu'il s'arrêta dans son geste durant un bref instant avant de terminer d'enfiler son pull. D'un pas hésitant, il s'approcha du lit, un air interrogatif sur le visage.

-J'ai fait une grosse connerie Itachi.

Un rictus amer s'échappa des lèvres du concerné.

-Encore ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

Sasuke ne releva pas, feignant ne pas comprendre son sarcasme. Sa voix tremblait légèrement et une boule pleine d'émotions contradictoires obstruait sa gorge. Ses yeux piquaient étrangement et il comprit que ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il n'éclate en sanglots sous le regard sévère d'Itachi. Si l'alcool abrutissait l'esprit, il pouvait également éclairer certaines choses. Sasuke ne contrôlait simplement plus sa vie et les évènements qui lui tombaient dessus sans prévenir. Il était pris dans un engrenage duquel il ne savait comment s'extirper. En parler ? À qui ? Itachi et sa mère ne trouveraient rien de mieux que de lui faire une leçon de morale digne de ce nom et de l'envoyer chez le délégué judiciaire, histoire qu'un petit séjour en IPPJ lui remette les idées en place. Karin ? Elle irait sans aucun doute tout répéter à Itachi. Ils formaient un couple après tout et Sasuke ne la croyait pas capable de garder le silence sur un problème qui concernait le petit frère de son conjoint. Désormais, elle ne possédait plus le regard neutre du psychologue mais le regard d'une future belle-sœur, lui faire confiance devenait dangereux.

Des amis ? Il n'en avait pas vraiment. Ses seuls amis étaient en réalité ceux de Naruto et inutile de dire que depuis leur rupture, mis à part Hinata et Sakura, aucun d'eux ne lui adressait la parole. Premièrement, il n'était suffisamment proche d'aucun d'entre eux pour se confier et deuxièmement, s'il se permettait de vider son sac auprès de Sakura ou de Hinata, elles iraient immédiatement en parler à Naruto. Et Naruto… songer à l'usuratonkachi lui serrait le cœur. Il s'était montré si acerbe et cruel avec lui qu'il en rougirait presque. En parler à Naruto était simplement inconcevable, il l'avait déjà suffisamment fait souffrir pour en rajouter. Il ne voulait pas mêler le blondinet à ses problèmes et, plus important encore, il ne voulait pas briser ses rêves. Contrairement à lui, Naruto était quelqu'un de bien : il demeurait entouré d'amis, il souriait en permanence et n'hésitait pas à mouiller sa chemise pour aider les autres, il chantait comme personne et avait de l'or dans les doigts. Naruto restait son opposé en tout. Finalement rien n'avait changé.

Alors à défaut d'une oreille attentive pour écouter ses tourments, il s'était mis à boire. Au départ, il ne buvait que pour se détendre. Ensuite, il but dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de courage pour mentir à Naruto en le regardant dans les yeux. Puis, il but pour calmer ses angoisses, sentant qu'il était en train de perdre l'être le plus cher à son cœur. Désormais, il buvait pour oublier. Seulement oublier. Mais il n'oubliait strictement rien, bien au contraire. Au fil des jours, le manque de Naruto se faisait de plus en plus oppressant. Seul, il ne s'en sortirait pas.

Avant même qu'il n'en prenne conscience, les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux pour rouler sur ses joues et s'écraser sur les draps.

-Je l'aime et il me manque, reprit-il d'une voix tremblante, mais je n'oserais plus jamais le regarder en face avec toutes les méchancetés que je lui ai dites.

Blasé, Itachi poussa un long soupir tandis que, revenue de son expédition dans le couloir, Karin déposait une bassine en plastique au pied du lit.

-Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes Sasuke, s'exaspéra l'aîné, mais pour l'instant tu as besoin de récupérer alors ferme-la et dors.

D'un revers de manche, Sasuke sécha ses larmes avant d'opiner tristement de la tête. Il s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par l'alcool et les larmes. Sans bruit, Karin et Itachi quittèrent la chambre et fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Une fois arrivé au salon, Itachi se laissa tomber sur le canapé, moralement exténué. Karin l'imita et un silence lourd de sens plana dans la pièce. Itachi passa une main sur son visage tiré par la fatigue tout en songeant au sermon qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire à sa mère. Le mal-être de Sasuke gagnait en intensité au fil des jours et ce désagréable sentiment d'impuissance qui l'envahissait lentement le rendait littéralement malade.

-Zut… je me demande quand est-ce que j'ai foiré avec lui, murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal fait ? Quand est-ce qu'il a commencé à déconner ? Pourquoi j'ai rien vu ?

Karin lui frotta doucement le dos, espérant le réconforter.

-Tu ne devrais pas te torturer autant, Itachi. Au mois de juin, Sasuke fêtera ses dix huit ans. Il est assez grand pour distinguer le bien du mal. S'il fait des bêtises, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu as fait de ton mieux.

-En plus, son petit ami n'arrête pas d'appeler… je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

Karin baissa les yeux, peinée. Lorsqu'elle avait proposé son aide, Itachi lui avait clairement fait comprendre que le problème concernant Sasuke était un problème que seuls sa mère et lui-même devaient régler. En d'autres termes, elle devait rester en dehors de cette histoire et se contenter d'observer. Mais assister en direct à la destruction d'une famille à laquelle il avait fallu plus d'une année pour se reconstruire dépassait les limites du supportable. Coudes posés sur les genoux et regard perdu dans le néant, Itachi semblait victime de souvenirs douloureux.

-Tout ça rappelle une sale époque, Karin, confia-t-il. Cela me rappelle l'époque où j'ai claqué la porte en le laissant dans cette foutue baraque. Bien sûr que tout ça est de ma faute. Si je l'avais pris avec moi…

-Avec des « si » on pourrait faire plein de choses tu sais.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais aucun son n'en sortit. Nerveusement, il glissa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs et détourna le regard.

-À cause de mon incapacité à m'occuper de mon frère, je me demande si je serais un jour capable d'être père, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Stupéfaite, Karin écarquilla les yeux derrière ses lunettes noires. Itachi ne bougea pas d'un poil mais elle pouvait aisément percevoir la légère teinte pourpre peinte sur ses joues.

-Tu… tu y as déjà songé ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Itachi la confronta et lui décocha un sourire tendre tandis que ses yeux véhiculaient un message évident.

-J'arrive à un âge où on y pense, oui, répondit-il simplement.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre, prise au piège par l'entrelacs de surprise et de douceur occupé à l'envahir. Elle se contenta de lui rendre son sourire en baissant timidement les yeux. Puis il l'embrassa tendrement et déposa une main sur le ventre qui, il en était persuadé, porterait un jour sa descendance.

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou tout le monde =)<strong>

**Examens enfin terminés, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Il est plus transitoire qu'autre chose je pense et puis je ne le trouve pas super bien écrit non plus... ce chapitre est l'avant dernier. J'avais dit que cette fic en comporterait 29 en tout mais finalement il n'y en aura que 28 + un épilogue. J'ai aussi entendu dire que FF comptait supprimer les fictions contenant de la violence et des lemons et bannir leurs auteurs. Je ne sais pas si cela va vraiment arriver ou pas mais si c'est le cas je serais sûrement dans le tas des fictions supprimées puisqu'il y a des lemons x) donc si du jour au lendemain mon compte est supprimé, vous saurez pourquoi x) **

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Ely-chi: Coucou =) pourquoi ? ben parce que x) j'aime tellement foutre le boxon dans leur couple, ça fait presque partie de moi x)

Réponse à Ethrenne: Coucou =) ben Sasuke est un peu égoiste =) mais Naruto a toujours été là pour lui et il espérait que ça continue à être comme ça, mais malheureusement Naruto ne l'a plus supporté et c'est compréhensible. Je pense que c'est cruellement humain x) souvent quand on dit à quelqu'un qu'il change, il est dans le déni et il dit que c'est les autres qui changent. Sasuke en a conscience pourtant mais il n'accepte pas cette idée.

Réponse à Risa: Hello ! Oh encore une qui me hait x) c'est rien je commence à avoir l'habitude x)

Réponse à Nero-Mikk: Hello =) ben Naruto ne l'a plus supporté, c'est compréhensible, à sa place j'aurais éjecté Sasuke depuis longtemps perso x) Mikoto ne reconnait plus Sasuke et elle ne sait pas quoi faire pour l'aider, il n'y a plus de dialogue entre la mère et le fils =)

Réponse à Bakane 2b: Coucou =) pas de SasoDei pour cette fic, c'est le NaruSasu le couple phare =)

Réponse à Inuyasha-Kagome-Reve: Coucou =) oui c'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu sombres mais bon la réalité n'est pas toujours rose non plus, ça fait partie de la vie =) et puis ça va y'a pas mort d'homme... pas encore en tout cas niark niark =D

Réponse à Hikarri-chan: Coucou =) tu auras la réponse à ta question au chapitre suivant =) Sasuke est influençable, il s'est laissé entrainer sur la mauvaise pente et il le regrette déjà mais est-ce que Naruto pourra le pardonner ? T'exagère lol mon style est pas si exceptionnel tu sais =) mais je suis contente si tu aimes mes histoires et si tu ne me hais pas x)

Gros bisous et merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font toujours un énorme plaisir !


	30. Chapitre 28

**Chapitre 28.**

-T'as pas picolé Sasuke ? C'est rare de te voir sobre ces derniers temps !

Installé dans l'élégant canapé en cuir beige des Yun, Sasuke leva les yeux vers Kabuto et lui décocha un sourire timide.

-J'ai décidé d'arrêter de boire avant de devenir alcoolo, répondit-il. En réalité, je déteste ça.

Kabuto le fixa durant une fraction de seconde avant d'éclater d'un rire mesquin. Le sourire de Sasuke s'effaça et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, peignant sur son visage une mine dubitative.

-T'es une vraie nana, Sasuke ! se moqua le plus âgé.

Le concerné haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte, indifférent.

-Peut-être bien.

Kabuto ne releva pas et se contenta simplement de ricaner stupidement dans son coin. Sasuke baissa tristement les yeux et se perdit dans la contemplation du tapis Louis IV de madame Yun. Au fond, être une vraie nana lui importait peu depuis qu'il avait perdu la personne la plus chère à son cœur. C'était à cause de cette attitude immature qu'il avait commencé à vendre de la drogue et à sombrer dans l'ivresse, c'était aussi à cause de cette même attitude qu'il n'avait pas hésité à mentir à ses proches. Juste pour prouver qu'il n'était pas une vraie nana. C'était aussi à cause de cette fierté ridicule et mal venue qu'il avait perdu Naruto. Définitivement perdu ? Il en avait bien peur. Jour et nuit, il ne cessait de se demander comment il pourrait s'y prendre pour reconquérir Naruto et implorer son pardon mais au fil des semaines, ils étaient devenus comme des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Au lycée, Naruto s'isolait à l'heure du repas et ne pipait mot. Même Sakura et Kiba ne lui adressaient plus la parole pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Lors de leurs cours en commun, le blondinet s'installait dans le fond de la classe, loin de lui qui était obligé de s'asseoir au premier rang, et ne lui adressait pas le moindre regard.

La distance que Naruto s'efforçait de mettre entre eux lui faisait un mal indescriptible mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'au fond, il l'avait bien cherché. Sans doute l'usuratonkachi avait-il trop souffert de ses nombreux rejets, lorsqu'il ne répondait pas à ses appels incessants. Désormais, Naruto ne lui téléphonait plus. Le blondinet avait abandonné et ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Si Naruto parvenait à trouver quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de mieux que le jeune délinquant qu'il serait pour le restant de ses jours, quelqu'un qui serait apte à prendre soin de lui comme il le méritait, Sasuke en serait sincèrement heureux. Car s'il existait bien une personne sur Terre qui méritait d'être heureuse, c'était l'usuratonkachi.

La voix rauque de Kabuto le ramena à la réalité.

-Aujourd'hui je t'accompagne.

Surpris, Sasuke releva les yeux et haussa les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Parce que le client que tu dois livrer ce soir est un peu particulier, expliqua-t-il, il prétend toujours qu'il n'a pas d'argent pour payer. Il a déjà réussi à entuber deux de mes anciens employeurs alors cette fois, je viens avec toi.

Sasuke n'objecta pas mais serra les dents, nullement pressé d'effectuer sa « livraison » quotidienne et encore moins si Kabuto l'accompagnait. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il supportait de moins en moins la présence de son pseudo-patron, celui qu'il avait naïvement considéré comme un ami. Le ténébreux voulait sincèrement s'en sortir mais il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pourrait s'y prendre. Il ne pouvait se confier à personne et s'il dénonçait Kabuto, ce dernier n'hésiterait pas à faire de même et Sasuke ne voulait absolument pas retourner en centre fermé, d'autant plus qu'il avoisinait la majorité et risquait fort de se retrouver en prison cette fois. S'il se tenait tranquille à partir de maintenant, il pourrait demander, dans cinq ans, à ce que son casier judiciaire redevienne vierge. Un nouveau départ. Il ne souhaitait pas s'enfoncer davantage dans la mouise et voulait couper les ponts avec la délinquance. Une bonne fois pour toute.

Kabuto enfila sa veste, tendit deux sachets de poudre blanche à Sasuke et, d'un signe de tête, l'invita à le suivre. Ce dernier ne broncha pas et, silencieusement, lui emboîta le pas. C'était lui qui gardait la drogue car s'ils se faisaient prendre par la police, Kabuto pourrait toujours nier mais Sasuke se retrouverait illico en cellule. Malin le bougre. Les deux adolescents quittèrent la luxueuse demeure pour les rues polluées et bruyantes de Tokyo. Exceptionnellement, l'échange ne se déroulait pas à Ikushima mais dans un petit square bien connu des toxicomanes, là où une épidémie de HIV faisait des ravages. Lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas de seringue propre et que le manque se faisait trop fort, la plupart des toxicomanes n'hésitaient pas à utiliser d'anciennes seringues souillées et le virus se propageait rapidement. Le soir tombait déjà sur la ville lorsqu'ils gagnèrent le petit parc. Un léger sourire s'arqua sur les lèvres de Sasuke et une multitude de souvenirs peuplèrent sa tête. Lorsqu'il avait six ans, sa mère l'emmenait souvent dans ce square où il dévalait sur les toboggans et faisait des pâtés de sable. Aujourd'hui, ce lieu qui peupla son enfance était devenu un de ces endroits où mieux vaut ne pas s'y aventurer la nuit. Triste constat.

Kabuto lui donna un coup de coude, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

-C'est ce type, dit-il en désignant un homme du menton, bordel ce mec est un emmerdeur.

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années se trouvait à quelques mètres devant eux. Nerveux, il scrutait les environs sans relâche, espérant sans doute apercevoir le sourire moqueur de Kabuto. La drogue avait ravagé son corps. Le teint blafard et les joues couvertes d'une légère barbe, il semblait réellement mal en point. De là où il se trouvait, Sasuke pouvait aisément se rendre compte que tout son corps tremblait comme une feuille. Kabuto siffla et l'homme sursauta avant de trottiner dans leur direction, un air de soulagement imprimé sur le visage. Son front était humide de sueur et ses yeux injectés de sang. La drogue devait sacrément lui manquer. Furtivement, il tendit une main vers Kabuto qui lui jeta un regard sévère.

-Paie d'abord.

Les épaules du junkie se voûtèrent soudainement et Sasuke pressentit que cette vente se terminerait mal. Très mal. Son cœur accéléra ses battements au sein de sa poitrine et l'envie de décamper comme un lapin le titilla dangereusement.

-J'ai pas de fric pour payer, avoua l'homme, mais je te promet de te rembourser plus tard !

Sa voix chevrotait drôlement et, amusé, Kabuto s'esclaffa stupidement. Le visage de Sasuke ne composait aucune expression malgré son cœur battant au rythme de l'angoisse. Au fin fond de son regard, on pouvait lire une multitude de choses. La pitié, l'indignation, le désespoir. Ce jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années à peine était dans un état déplorable. Sous ses vêtements crasseux et trop larges, se trouvait un véritable sac d'os. Son teint blême pourrait laisser croire qu'il était porteur d'une quelconque maladie, tandis que ses joues légèrement creusées trahissaient sa malnutrition. Un jour, à Ikushima, alors qu'il attendait un énième client au pied de la statue représentant Bouddha, le ténébreux avait involontairement entendu la conversation de deux jeunes junkies. L'une d'entre elle, la blondinette vêtue d'une robe en soie qui laissait voir ses jambes maigres et blanches, confiait à l'autre que son corps meurtri, en guise de repas, n'acceptait plus que le fromage blanc aromatisé à la fraise. Cette jeune femme consommait du crack. Une semaine plus tard, il apprit son décès. Overdose. Une parmi tant d'autres. Cette jolie demoiselle dont le visage arborait encore des traits enfantins se résumait désormais à une simple statistique au beau milieu d'un guide de prévention anti-drogue. Triste avenir.

-Va te faire foutre mon vieux, on me la fait pas à moi, railla Kabuto. J'espère que t'as des tripes parce que crois-moi, ta nuit va être longue et difficile.

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ce sourire que Sasuke détestait tant.

-Les symptômes du manque sont très douloureux tu sais. Ton corps va trembler comme une putain de feuille et tes membres te feront tellement mal que t'auras l'impression d'être écartelé. Mais c'est pas mon problème. Si t'as pas de fric, tu peux bien crever dans le caniveau comme un foutu clébard, j'en ai strictement rien à faire.

Les yeux de Sasuke se tournèrent vers lui, implorants. Lui, il n'en avait pas rien à faire et ne voulait absolument pas que ce junkie mal en point « crève dans le caniveau comme un foutu clébard. »

-Hey Kabuto… tu crois pas qu'on…

-Qu'on quoi ? le coupa-t-il, c'est moi qui décide Sasuke. Reste à ta place.

Et il resta à sa place, scellant ses lèvres pour ne plus les rouvrir. Une lueur d'espoir avait illuminé le regard du junkie durant un bref instant. Le pauvre malheureux commença à sangloter silencieusement, ses larmes étincelant sous la lueur argentée de la lune, pareilles à des paillettes. Sasuke baissa les yeux et se mordilla les lèvres, mal à l'aise. Il songea qu'il pourrait donner le monde pour se trouver ailleurs. Ailleurs, n'importe où sauf ici, loin de cette misère. Sur le canapé du salon chaleureux d'Itachi par exemple, confortablement calé entre sa mère et son frère, s'abrutissant devant un programme télé ridicule tout en ricanant à l'entente des commentaires parfois immatures de Karin au sujet de certaines actrices. À la chorale, interprétant ses chansons préférées sous les regards bienveillants de ses amis. Ou mieux encore, entre les bras de Naruto, parlant musique et sentiments entre deux baisers, frétillant à l'écoute de ses mots tendres et fondant sous la caresse de sa paume. Naruto. Evoquer son souvenir était cruellement douloureux pour Sasuke. Naruto devait probablement le détester à présent. Et il l'avait bien mérité. Durant un court instant, il avait goûté au bonheur mais avait naïvement cru que ce bonheur allait de soi, qu'il était acquis. Une erreur de plus à son palmarès.

Le junkie poussa un grognement mécontent et Kabuto s'esclaffa encore plus fort. Le regard de Sasuke ne pouvait plus se décrocher du sol, il y était comme fixé. Ses orbes onyx ne pouvaient plus supporter la vision de cet homme au bord du gouffre, cela leur faisait bien trop mal. Cela lui faisait bien trop mal. Cela lui faisait mal de se dire qu'il avait tout perdu et qu'il en était l'unique responsable. Il ne voulait pas finir comme ce junkie, il ne voulait pas finir seul et oublié de tous, il ne voulait pas finir, à vingt ans à peine, dépendant de l'alcool ou de la drogue. Il voulait se sortir de ce pétrin et tout recommencer. Mais hélas, Kabuto avait une certaine emprise sur lui. Une grosse emprise. Péniblement, il ravala la boule s'étant formée au creux de sa gorge et s'efforça de penser à autre chose. Une fois qu'il aurait terminé cette fichue livraison, il retournerait chez sa mère et s'excuserait en pleurant contre sa poitrine, se moquant éperdument de passer pour une « vraie nana ». Ensuite, il téléphonerait à Naruto et si l'usuratonkachi ne répondait pas, il se précipiterait chez lui et camperait devant sa porte jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne lui ouvrir. Il lui avouerait tout et demanderait son pardon tout en lui jurant de ne plus jamais lui faire de mal. Il lui dirait à quel point il pouvait regretter son geste et lui proposerait de tout recommencer. Il se montrerait patient et accepterait la méfiance de Naruto. Au fil du temps, l'usuratonkachi finirait par oublier cette période d'égarement et d'erreur. C'était encore possible. Il en était persuadé.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'exclama soudainement Kabuto.

Sasuke releva brutalement la tête. Le junkie venait de brandir un pistolet et les tenait en joue d'une main tremblante, les yeux déments.

-Tu vas me donner ce que je veux ! Maintenant ! s'époumona-t-il.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et ses jambes semblèrent se défiler sous son poids. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas l'arme une seule seconde, ses paupières ne clignèrent pas une seule fois.

-Tu bluffes ! le provoqua Kabuto, t'oseras jamais nous tirer dessus.

Kabuto semblait si sûr de lui, si invulnérable, avec ses airs supérieurs et son regard dédaigneux. Pourtant, le sourire mesquin dessiné sur ses lèvres s'effaça immédiatement lorsque le junkie désactiva le cran de sécurité de son Magnum neuf millimètres. Les mains moites de Sasuke commencèrent à trembloter et son cœur tambourinait avec plus de sauvagerie. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ? Les prunelles brillantes du toxicomane passaient du visage de Sasuke à celui de Kabuto. Mâchoires serrés et joues empourprées, il ressemblait à un fou s'étant échappé de l'asile du coin. En pleine crise de manque, un junkie pouvait commettre l'irréparable pour obtenir sa dose, Sasuke le savait parfaitement. Contre ses côtes gisaient quatre misérables grammes d'héroïne. Il n'avait qu'à plonger une main dans sa poche et les offrir au junkie en échange de sa vie sauve. Cette idée insensée hérissa toute la surface de sa peau et il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Kabuto. Sourcils froncés et traits tendus, il paraissait complètement désemparé et en dépit de la gravité de la situation, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'en ressentir une certaine joie. Voir Kabuto si impuissant et démuni était incroyablement jouissif. Que cela lui serve de leçon.

Le junkie réitéra sa demande et, têtu, Kabuto l'envoya de nouveau paître. La tension était palpable et les quelques toxicomanes qui se trouvaient aux alentours désertèrent les lieux, inquiets. Le cerveau de Sasuke fonctionnait à plein régime, à la recherche d'une solution qui ne lui coûterait pas la vie, aussi misérable soit-elle. S'il voulait s'excuser et serrer de nouveau Naruto dans ses bras, il devait absolument se sortir de ce pétrin. Entier, de préférence. Partir en courant n'était pas envisageable. Pris de panique, l'homme n'hésiterait certainement pas à lui tirer dans le dos et à le laisser pour mort avant de prendre la fuite, imité par Kabuto. De plus, ses pieds semblaient incrustés dans le sol et ses genoux tremblaient tellement qu'il ne pourrait même pas faire un pas s'il le souhaitait. La seule solution se présentant à lui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la poche de sa veste mais s'il osait doubler Kabuto, il devinait aisément que ce dernier n'en resterait pas là. Dans les deux cas, il était mal. Il était même carrément foutu. Il avait le choix entre mourir d'une balle tirée entre les deux omoplates ou sous les coups de Kabuto. Cela dit, si une balle de neuf millimètre ne lui laissait pas la moindre chance, il pourrait toujours se défendre face à Kabuto. Ses chances de survie venaient de passer de zéro à un pourcent. C'était déjà mieux que rien.

La douce brise de mars caressa son visage, abolissant le peu de raison qu'il lui restait encore. Ne supportant plus cette tension et cette attente interminable, Sasuke tendit une main amicale en direction du junkie qui pointa son arme vers lui. Le ténébreux se racla la gorge et glissa une main sous sa veste.

-Pas de connerie hein, souffla-t-il, je vais te donner ce que tu veux.

Kabuto fit des yeux ronds mais Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le temps d'intervenir. Tout se passa à une vitesse indescriptible. Le ténébreux plongea une main dans la poche de sa veste, attrapa les deux sachets de poudre blanche, et les lança aux pieds du junkie. Ce dernier fixa les quatre grammes d'héroïne durant une salve de secondes avant de s'en emparer et de détaler comme un lapin pris en chasse. Le bruit de ses pas précipités résonna dans la nuit et lorsqu'il fut totalement hors de vue, Sasuke laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée. Kabuto se tourna vers lui, une lueur menaçante au fond des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? murmura-t-il.

Le timbre doucereux de sa voix glaça d'horreur le cœur de Sasuke. Instinctivement, il recula d'un pas. Une seconde plus tard, le poing de Kabuto cognait violemment son estomac, lui arrachant un geignement mêlant surprise et douleur. Un coup de pied suivit la trajectoire du poing et Sasuke perdit l'équilibre. À genoux sur l'asphalte dur et poussiéreux, il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup de poing qui arrivait sur son visage. Face contre terre, il protégea sa tête à l'aide de ses mains et serra les dents, le corps meurtri. Kabuto s'en donnait à cœur joie. Ses pieds allaient et venaient sur le flanc gauche de Sasuke et sa bouche laissait échapper une quantité phénoménale de jurons. Sasuke sentit ses côtes craquer plusieurs fois sous la force des coups et bientôt, un mince filet de sang s'échappa de la commissure de ses lèvres. Essoufflé, Kabuto se pencha vers lui et l'attrapa par les cheveux pour le forcer à le regarder.

-Au fait, souffla-t-il , si tu me dénonces aux flics Sasuke, je me ferais une joie de faire de même. J'irais raconter que tu as travaillé pour moi pendant des mois de ton plein gré et t'en fait pas, les débauchés pour lesquels tu éprouves de la compassion n'hésiteront pas à venir témoigner en ma faveur si je leur offre une compensation en échange, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je dirais que tu as bossé pour moi parce que finalement tu es comme les autres, tu penses qu'au fric !

Il éclata d'un rire sournois et là, dans les profondeurs de ses pupilles, Sasuke décela une authentique folie. _Les autres_ pourraient-ils être les parents de Kabuto ? Sasuke s'était longtemps demandé si les séjours répétés de Kabuto en IPPJ section fermée était une manière, certes peu appropriée, d'attirer l'attention de ses parents trop souvent absents.

-Si tu l'ouvres, reprit-il, ta pseudo liberté tombera à l'eau et tu retournes en détention, tandis qu'en ce qui me concerne, il ne faudra pas plus d'une journée à mon père pour me faire libérer ! Alors réfléchis bien, Sa-su-ke. Tu fermes ta jolie petite gueule et je ferme la mienne, comme ça tout le monde est content.

Puis il le lâcha. Dépourvu de toute force, Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le sol.

-En revanche, si je te croise encore une fois… une seule fois… t'es un homme mort. Mort, t'as pigé ?

Et il ne disait pas cela au sens figuré, Sasuke le savait parfaitement. Sur ce, Kabuto lui asséna un ultime coup de pied dans les côtes avant de prendre la fuite en courant, l'abandonnant à son sort. Les paupières à semi-ouvertes sous les épaisses mèches brunes lui voilant la vue, le monde semblait se colorer de points multicolores. L'arrière de son crâne le faisait terriblement souffrir et il sentait son esprit basculer lentement vers l'inconscience. Au-dessus de sa tête planait une constellation d'étoiles. Un silence pesant régnait autour de lui, de temps à autre ébréché par le bourdonnement désagréable dont étaient victimes ses oreilles. Ce silence était horrible, tout bonnement horrible et faisait naître en lui une angoisse sans nom. Il aurait voulu se lever mais ses cuisses étaient brûlantes et paraissaient ankylosées.

Et pourtant il devait se lever. Il devait _impérativement_ se lever et rentrer là où quelqu'un l'attendait. Sa vie avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la perdre. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se trouver séparé de lui encore une fois, pas maintenant, pas avant de s'être excusé pour son imbécilité démesurée, pas avant de lui avoir avoué à quel point il l'aimait. Oh ça, pour être un imbécile, il en était un vrai de vrai, un de catégorie premium. S'il existait une palme d'or de la connerie, il en serait sans nul doute le détenteur. En trois mois à peine, il avait perdu ce qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui. Il avait perdu la confiance et l'estime de toutes les personnes qui avaient cru en lui, qui lui avaient donné une seconde chance. Il n'avait pas seulement trahi la confiance de Naruto. Il y avait également celle de son frère et de sa mère, celle de Karin et de Sasori, celle de ses amis choristes. Sasori… heureusement qu'il n'avait gardé aucun contact avec lui, l'éducateur tomberait des nues s'il le voyait aujourd'hui. Eux qui avaient mis tant d'espoir en lui… il les avait déçus un par un et désormais, il renouait avec cette bonne vieille solitude. Mais cette solitude, il n'en voulait plus. Il venait de frôler la mort et lorsqu'on frôlait la mort, les choses vraiment importantes devenaient comme une claque en plein visage : on en prenait réellement compte.

Il réunit le peu de force qu'il lui restait encore et se redressa péniblement sur son séant. Il grimaça de douleur en sentant les os de son dos craquer les uns après les autres. Un filet de sang chaud au goût cuivré s'échappait de la commissure de ses lèvres pour s'écraser sur son pantalon sous la forme de petites gouttelettes pourpres. Il avait la sensation que l'entièreté de son corps était comme broyée. Chacun de ses membres, chacun de ses muscles, lui faisait un mal de chien. Même respirer devenait douloureux et d'ailleurs, un léger sifflement s'échappait de ses narines dès qu'il inspirait. Se dresser sur ses deux jambes nécessitait un effort colossal et il eut besoin d'une bonne dizaine de minutes pour y arriver. Debout, il tituba dangereusement et s'appuya à un poteau électrique durant quelques instants, paupières closes, histoire de recouvrer ses esprits. Une douleur aigue martelait son crâne et une désagréable sensation de fatigue s'empara de lui mais il trouva le courage de marcher. Il marchait d'un pas claudiquant mais il marchait quand même. Un quart d'heure plus tard, en dépit de cette souffrance dont était victime l'entièreté de son corps, il se mit à courir. À courir comme s'il avait le feu aux trousses. Les passants s'écartèrent sur son chemin et le dévisagèrent avec une pointe d'inquiétude au fond des yeux. Sasuke ne s'en formalisa pas. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : rejoindre Naruto.

Pendant ce temps, installés au fin fond du canapé devant un programme télé ridicule, Naruto et Kushina semblaient passer une agréable soirée. Seulement, si on examinait de plus près le regard azur du blondinet, on pouvait y déceler une tristesse immuable. En levant les yeux au ciel, Kushina passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui murmura que tout le monde passait par là et que cela finirait par s'arranger, discours habituel qui agaçait le jeune homme au plus haut point. Il la détailla avec intérêt, essayant de l'imaginer à l'âge de dix sept ans. Un petit rictus franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et il récolta une légère tape sur l'arrière du crâne. Soudainement, on frappa à la porte. Frapper n'était pas vraiment le terme exact, le terme exact serait plutôt cogner. Dans une parfaite synchronisation, la mère et le fils sursautèrent violemment et le chat qui, jusqu'alors dormait paisiblement sur les genoux de Kushina, décampa en poussant un miaulement mécontent.

-Tiens… c'est peut-être Roméo qui rapplique la queue entre les jambes, décréta Kushina en haussant les sourcils.

-T'es pas drôle, bougonna le blondinet en se levant du canapé.

Naruto se précipita jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en hurlant un « ça va, ça va j'arrive » agacé. Il ouvrit à la volée et avant même qu'il ne puisse réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer, deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et un corps tremblant se pressa contre le sien. Sasuke tremblait mais pas de froid et ça, Naruto le comprit immédiatement. Son Roméo était bel et bien revenu la queue entre les jambes, comme quoi écouter sa mère pouvait avoir du bon. Roméo était assez mal en point, cela dit. Naruto ne put réfréner un long soupir et, avec douceur, glissa une main dans les cheveux sombres de Sasuke avant de refermer la porte. En voyant Sasuke dans un tel état de désolation, comment aurait-il pu le laisser dehors ? Gentiment, il l'attrapa par la main et le guida jusqu'au salon. Kushina laissa échapper un petit cri de stupéfaction en apercevant le jeune homme. Ses joues étaient parsemées d'égratignures où du sang séché s'accumulait et l'un de ses yeux n'était plus qu'une fente brillante colorée de violet. Un cocard impressionnant. Sa lèvre inférieure était enflée et un filet de sang glissait le long de son menton, sans parler de son arcade sourcilière ensanglantée. Mal à l'aise, Sasuke baissa les yeux et murmura un « bonsoir » presque inaudible.

Kushina secoua la tête de gauche à droite en poussant un soupir désespéré. Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais rien à la jeunesse actuelle. D'un signe de la main, elle invita Naruto à l'emmener hors du salon et annonça qu'elle allait téléphoner immédiatement à Mikoto Uchiha afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Naruto la laissa marmonner dans son coin et, avec un mélange de douceur et de fermeté, entraîna Sasuke jusqu'à sa chambre. Délicatement, il le fit asseoir sur le lit et s'en alla chercher la trousse de premiers soins qui se trouvait dans une armoire de la salle de bains. Il réapparut deux minutes plus tard, un air grave sur le visage, et s'agenouilla face à Sasuke. Machinalement, il commença à sortir le matériel de premier secours, sourcils froncés.

Prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal, il nettoya la coupure qui faisait saigner l'arcade sourcilière de Sasuke. Ce dernier grimaça de douleur lorsque le coton imbibé d'eau oxygénée effleura sa blessure. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Naruto. Sasuke n'était pas si fort, après tout, et c'était le Sasuke fragile qu'il aimait le plus. Ses doigts frôlèrent la joue de Sasuke et devinèrent les larmes qui y avaient dégringolé.

-Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le concerné garda le silence, fidèle à lui-même.

-Ce n'est pas grave, reprit Naruto, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler pour l'instant.

Il acheva de nettoyer l'arcade sourcilière puis la recouvrit d'un pansement avant de s'attaquer au menton. À l'aide d'un gant de toilette humide, il essuya le filet de sang séché ondulant le long de la mâchoire puis fit de même avec la lèvre inférieure enflée. Sasuke avait cessé de trembler mais des larmes tièdes inondaient ses yeux. Il suffisait de le regarder pour comprendre l'étendue de sa détresse et Naruto fut submergé par un désagréable sentiment d'impuissance. Le blondinet ne put s'empêcher de se blâmer pour son aveuglement. Il n'avait rien vu. Strictement rien. Durant tout ce temps, Sasuke allait mal mais il n'avait songé qu'à son propre bien-être. Trop aveuglé par sa propre souffrance, il avait ignoré celle de Sasuke. Au final, Sasuke n'était pas l'unique responsable de leur rupture. Il s'était simplement voilé la face, comme toujours, juste parce que c'était plus facile.

-Tu veux rester ici ce soir ? demanda Naruto d'une voix enrouée.

Sasuke opina de la tête. Oui, il voulait rester. Il voudrait toujours rester. Il n'avait aucune envie de se trouver ailleurs désormais.

-Ok, répondit le blondinet. Alors tu devrais te mettre au lit maintenant. T'es sacrément amoché, tu ferais mieux de t'allonger.

Comme un automate, Sasuke retira ses chaussures et se glissa sous les couvertures. Naruto le suivit du regard avant de se lever, la trousse de premiers secours sous le bras, mais quand il voulut s'éloigner, Sasuke le saisit par le poignet, une lueur inquiète au fond des yeux. Naruto lui décocha un doux sourire.

-Je ne m'en vais pas, je vais juste ranger ça, souffla-t-il en tapotant la trousse de premiers soins.

Sasuke le lâcha et il quitta la chambre pour la salle de bains. Le ténébreux remonta la couverture jusqu'à son nez et huma à pleins poumons cette odeur familière et rassurante. L'odeur de Naruto. Toutes les douleurs qui consumaient son corps semblaient avoir subitement disparues et une douce chaleur l'enveloppa lorsque Naruto s'allongea à ses côtés. Confus, Sasuke lui tourna le dos, geste que Naruto interpréta, à tort, comme un rejet. Le blondinet tendit une main hésitante vers Sasuke dans l'intention de lui caresser la nuque mais se résigna avant même que ses doigts n'effleurent sa peau opaline. Son bras retomba lourdement le long de son corps. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Un silence inconfortable et lourd de non-dits planait dans la petite chambre baignée dans l'obscurité. Puis, d'une voix cassée par les larmes, Sasuke murmura :

-Est-ce que… tu m'aimes encore ?

Naruto ouvrit des yeux ronds et resta figé durant une poignée de secondes, se répétant mentalement cette phrase dépourvue de sens. S'il aimait encore Sasuke ? La réponse lui paraissait évidente. Sinon, pourquoi se trouverait-il allongé à ses côtés, le cœur battant au rythme de l'inquiétude ?

-Bien sûr que je t'aime encore, Sasuke, cette question ne se pose même pas.

C'en fut trop pour Sasuke. Il craqua et ne put retenir ses larmes. Il sanglota silencieusement. Naruto ravala la boule coincée au milieu de sa gorge et la sentit dégringoler le long de sa trachée jusqu'à son estomac. Sans réfléchir davantage, il colla son corps contre celui de Sasuke pour l'étreindre avec douceur.

-Calme-toi Sasuke, chuchota-t-il.

Pourtant, ses larmes semblèrent redoubler d'intensité.

-Pardonne-moi, hoqueta le brun. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

-Ca arrive à tout le monde de se gourer, de dire des conneries ou de faire des mauvais choix. Tu t'es comporté comme un parfait connard Sasuke, un parfait connard... mais cela dit... je suis heureux que tu sois revenu auprès de moi et je jure que plus jamais je ne te laisserai t'enfoncer dans la mouise. Plus jamais. Je t'ai et je te garde, tu m'entends ?

Penaud, le concerné hocha la tête.

-Mais je ne te pardonnerai pas une deuxième fois, décréta Naruto d'un ton dur. Garde bien ça en tête.

Sasuke renifla discrètement et sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche avant de glisser une main tremblante dans les cheveux blonds occupés à lui chatouiller la nuque.

-Et moi je te jure qu'il n'y aura pas de deuxième fois. Tu n'auras plus besoin de me pardonner pour quoi que ce soit parce que je ne te ferais plus jamais de mal.

Naruto se contenta d'esquisser un fantôme de sourire. Il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour croire de nouveau en Sasuke mais un bonheur sans nom faisait battre son cœur. Il aurait aimé que Sasuke lui revienne dans d'autres circonstances mais désormais il était là et le blondinet n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Même s'il le voulait, il était tout simplement incapable de flanquer Sasuke à la porte. Il l'aimait bien trop pour ça. Le fait qu'il accoure chez lui le galvanisait étrangement. Sasuke aurait pu aller ailleurs, n'importe où, mais pourtant il était là, niché entre ses bras. Le comportement de Sasuke n'avait rien d'exemplaire mais il se sentait prêt à le pardonner, à lui offrir une seconde chance. S'il ne prenait pas le risque de l'excuser, il le regretterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et comme toujours, il était intimement convaincu que Sasuke en valait le coup. Il en avait toujours été convaincu.

-Demain, il faudra que je m'excuse auprès de Kiba et Sakura, murmura Naruto. J'ai été ignoble avec eux alors je suis très mal placé pour te faire la morale. Tu vois je suis comme tout le monde, je ne suis pas parfait.

Sasuke se retint de lui demander s'il s'était disputé avec ses amis d'enfance par sa faute. Sans doute préférait-il ne pas connaître la réponse même si au fond de lui, il en avait une petite idée. Naruto le serra plus fortement et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, lui arrachant un agréable frisson. La douceur de ses baisers et la chaleur de ses étreintes… comment avait-il pu les oublier ?

-Hey usuratonkachi…

-Hm ?

-T'as pas envie de chanter un truc ?

Naruto hésita durant une fraction de seconde, le crâne subitement peuplé par les phrases acerbes que Sasuke lui avait crachées le jour de leur rupture. _Ta musique est fade, tu sais pas composer. _Ces mots lui avaient totalement fait perdre confiance en lui et semblaient inscrits au fer rouge au plus profond de son âme. Jamais il ne les oublierait. Sa voix ne possédait certes pas la puissance de celle de Sasuke ou la tessiture de celle de Gaara mais chantait-il si mal que ça ? Le cœur battant, il se racla la gorge et clôt les paupières, concentré. Sa voix rauque et légèrement enrouée se fit entendre, ébréchant le silence de la pièce. Sasuke ferma les yeux à son tour, bercé par la beauté de ses mots. Il reconnut immédiatement l'air de _Don't go away_*. La suavité de sa voix lui faisait toujours le même effet. Elle le propulsait ailleurs, dans un monde où lui seul était autorisé à pénétrer. Un monde qui leur appartenait, un monde que Sasuke s'était juré ne plus jamais abandonner.

Son futur se trouvait là, il avait toujours été là, niché au creux des bras de Naruto. Sa voix qui murmurait presque, la chaleur de son corps, la douceur de ses mots, les battements calmes de son cœur… Sasuke avait presque oublié combien il pouvait être doux de l'aimer autant. Désormais, il avait pleinement conscience que Naruto ne serait peut-être pas toujours à ses côtés, que Naruto ne lui appartenait pas vraiment et que s'il désirait préserver leur bonheur commun, il devait rompre définitivement avec la délinquance et la rue. Endurci par les épreuves de la vie, il s'était pris pour un homme mais il n'était en réalité qu'un gamin stupide, un enfant qui avait peur de grandir. Il s'était comporté comme un gamin stupide durant quatre mois, détruisant en un souffle ce qui avait nécessité tant de temps pour être construit. Gagner la confiance de Naruto ne fut pas facile, la perdre fut extrêmement aisé, et la gagner une nouvelle fois relevait presque de l'ordre de l'impossible. Mais il y arriverait, il se montrerait patient, parce que c'était pour Naruto et qu'il lui devait bien ça.

-Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit tu sais. Un jour tu vivras de ta musique, j'en suis persuadé.

Naruto sourit. Si la chambre n'était pas plongée dans le noir, Sasuke aurait pu remarquer ses joues qui s'empourpraient.

-Et toi tu deviendras écrivain. Nos rêves, on les réalisera ensemble, Sasuke, comme on se l'est promis.

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de sourire.

Ensemble… douce mélodie à son oreille, mélodie qu'il craignit de ne plus jamais entendre.

* * *

><p>*Don't go away: Oasis<p>

**Ohayo mina !**

**Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction =) **Tout le monde se demandait comment je ferais pour revirer la situation en un chapitre… eh ben voilà x) bon j'avoue que j'appréhende un peu les reviews mais depuis le début, c'était cette fin que j'avais prévue et j'avais vraiment aucune autre idée. C'est une fin un peu mièvre mais bon après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, je pense que c'est pas plus mal x) L'épilogue est déjà en ligne si vous voulez le lire =) Ne vous attendez pas à un épilogue exceptionnel, il est très banal et léger je trouve =)****

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Laly: Coucou =) niark c'est le Naruto qui défend Sasuke contre tout le monde, après je suis pas sûre que le Naruto du manga tournerait le dos à ses potes pour Sasu mais ça ne m'étonnerait même pas x) et puis comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas respecté les caractères des personnages comme c'est un UA donc... =) Itachi est un peu pris entre deux feux: il y a sa mère et puis son frère, sa vie avec Karin aussi... parfois il doit endosser le role de père alors que ce n'est pas à lui de le faire =) perso je partage pas la vision de l'amour de Sakura, moi je m'en fiche un peu qu'elle ait voulu tuer Sasuke (LOL !), ce qui m'a foutu les nerfs chez Sakura c'est ce qu'elle a fait à Naruto... sa fausse déclaration d'amour, j'ai pas trouvé ça correct, même si elle a voulu l'aider en faisant ça... j'aime pas qu'on joue sur les sentiments mais c'est mon avis, après je ne déteste pas Sakura pour autant, elle est un peu perdue aussi entre Sasuke et Naruto et cherche sa place mais elle n'a pas toujours les bonnes réactions =) bon après Sakura ne fera jamais partie de mes persos favoris non plus hein x) disons qu'elle ne me dérange pas spécialement mais je ne l'adore pas non plus x) genre si elle meurt au combat je vais pas pleurer tu vois x)

Réponse à Ethrenne: Yo =) fidèle jusqu'au bout héhé =) contente que le chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère que tes examens se passent bien =) c'est clair que mes lemons sont super niais et y'a rien d'hot dedans donc je vois pas pourquoi on me supprimerais mais bon x) je préférais prévenir, sait-on jamais comme j'ai toujours la poisse x)


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

25 Décembre 2017. Un timide soleil éclairait la ville de Tokyo drapée d'un élégant manteau blanc. Assise derrière son bureau en bois de chêne, au second étage de la demeure qu'elle partageait avec Itachi, Karin écrivait. Le stylo coincé entre son pouce et son index glissait lentement sur un papier bleu ciel. Elle arborait un léger sourire, jetant de temps à autre un regard par la fenêtre, s'émerveillant à la vue de ses deux enfants en train de jouer dans la neige. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que sa mère était décédée et pourtant, elle continuait de lui écrire quotidiennement. Ses lettres, soigneusement pliées, gisaient dans deux boîtes à chaussures pleines à craquer. Son deuil enfin terminé, elle avait décidé que cette lettre serait la dernière.

_Maman, _

_C'est Noël aujourd'hui. Tokyo a revêtu son manteau blanc et un vent glacial secoue les arbres dépourvus de feuilles. Cela fait le cinquième Noël que je passe sans toi. Je dois te dire que cette lettre sera la dernière car si tu as définitivement élu demeure dans mon cœur, j'ai enfin trouvé la force d'avancer sans toi. _

_Je sais que tu n'aimais pas que je te parle de mon travail, maman, mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi te désobéir une dernière fois. Te souviens-tu de ce jeune homme, Sasuke Uchiha ? Cet adolescent de dix sept ans à peine qui avait tabassé son père à coups de batte de baseball ? Ce gamin que tout le monde traitait d'assassin et croyait irrécupérable ? Eh bien laisse-moi te dire que ce gamin nous a sauvé, maman. Il nous a tous sauvés. Il m'a sauvée de cet insupportable sentiment d'impuissance qui gangrénait mon âme chaque jour davantage et il m'a permis de rencontrer le père de mes enfants. Il a sauvé Sasori de son éternelle mélancolie et est parvenu à rendre à ce visage continuellement fermé, un sourire lumineux. Il a sauvé Naruto Uzumaki de sa solitude, a pansé ses douleurs et balayé sa tristesse d'un seul regard. Il a sauvé sa mère, l'empêchant de sombrer sous les coups de son mari. Il a sauvé Itachi d'une vie ennuyeuse et morne, il l'a guidé vers moi sans même le savoir. Ou peut-être le savait-il ? Telle est la question. Il nous a sauvé plus que nous l'avons sauvé. Nous lui devons tout, maman… nous lui devons tout. Nous disions de lui qu'il s'était égaré en chemin mais en réalité, nous nous étions tous égarés. Mais le seul qui fut capable de nous ramener chez nous n'était autre que lui, Sasuke Uchiha. Peut-être s'est-il égaré une ou deux fois mais qui ne le fait pas ? Hein, je te le redemande : qui ne s'égare pas au moins une fois au cours de sa vie ? _

_Peu de temps après être retourné chez Naruto, Sasuke a écouté sa conscience et fait ce qu'il croyait juste. Malgré les risques qui se présentaient à lui, il s'est rendu au commissariat de police et a dénoncé Kabuto. Il leur a tout raconté. Alors un beau matin, deux policiers ont pris Kabuto en flagrant délit dans le parc d'Ikushima, où il vendait sa drogue. Etant donné qu'il avait atteint sa majorité, Kabuto écopa de quatre ans de prison pour trafic de stupéfiants. Sasuke, encore mineur, ne prit qu'un an de détention car il coopéra avec la justice. Il fut libéré au bout de six mois pour bonne conduite, la juge Tsunade ayant jugé qu'il pouvait être libéré. Naruto lui rendit visite presque tous les jours et, lors de ces visites, ils réapprirent à se connaître et à se pardonner mutuellement. Cela n'a pas été facile pour Naruto de faire de nouveau confiance à Sasuke, il a fallu énormément de temps pour que leur couple redevienne aussi soudé qu'avant. À force de patience, ils y sont pourtant parvenus. Il faut croire que quand l'amour est sincère, il reste toujours quelque chose à sauver. _

_Naruto n'a pas été accepté au Conservatoire d'Osaka. Sa candidature a été refusée, les examinateurs ont jugé que sa musique n'était pas assez profonde, qu'elle était trop superficielle et lui ont proposé de se représenter l'année suivante. Au total, Naruto avait droit de se présenter deux fois mais il a décliné l'offre avec un sourire tremblant aux lèvres. Cependant, il n'a pas abandonné son rêve pour autant, bien au contraire, cette incroyable déception l'a poussé à se battre encore plus. Il a formé un groupe de rock avec ses amis d'enfance, Kiba Inuzuka, Chôji Akimichi et Shikamaru Nara. Depuis, ils se produisent chaque week-end dans un café-concert et comptent déjà de nombreux fans de tous les âges. Parfois, Sakura Haruno vient chanter en duo avec Naruto, histoire d'ajouter une touche féminine à leur répertoire. Itachi et moi assistons très souvent à leur show et je dois dire que j'adore leur musique. Sasuke nous accompagne parfois mais préfère de loin son appartement douillet aux cafés enfumés… enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit mais je suis intimement persuadée qu'il ne supporte pas de voir des groupies hystériques sauter au cou de son petit ami. En réalité, il est jaloux comme un pou mais ne l'avouera jamais, fierté masculine oblige. _

_De son côté, Sasuke est devenu délégué judiciaire. Je te jure que c'est vrai. C'est un peu ironique mais il se débrouille parfaitement bien et a un très bon contact avec les ados. Il obtint son diplôme de fin d'études secondaires au centre IPPJ puis à sa sortie, il entreprit des études d'assistant social. Depuis, il a été embauché au Service de Protection Judiciaire de Tokyo. Il travaille principalement avec les mineurs délinquants mais il lui arrive de s'occuper de mineurs en danger. Le plus drôle dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il est parfois amené à travailler aux côtés de Sasori. Mais malgré tout, Sasuke n'a pas abandonné son rêve d'écrivain. Il vient à peine de terminer son premier roman. Par je ne sais quel miracle, Naruto a réussi à le convaincre d'envoyer le manuscrit à un éditeur. Le manuscrit a été accepté et le roman devrait bientôt paraître en librairie. On verra ce que ça donnera mais même si son œuvre n'est pas appréciée, Sasuke ne s'en formalisera pas. Il ne l'a pas écrit pour la gloire ou pour l'argent. Il l'a écrit pour réaliser un rêve de gamin et il se fiche pas mal de vendre des millions d'exemplaires, cela ne l'intéresse pas. Je sais qu'il préfère de loin les gosses qu'il fréquente tous les jours à la gloire et au luxe. _

_Comme tu le sais, Naruto et Sasuke ont prévu de se marier l'été prochain sur une plage de Fukuoka. Ils n'ont pas choisi n'importe quel jour pour officialiser leur union ! Ils ont décidé de se marier le jour de leur rencontre. Ce jour de juillet est un symbole qui représente énormément de chose pour eux. Il incarne à la fois le changement, l'acceptation, le courage, la confiance, et l'amour. Itachi est le témoin de Sasuke, ce qui n'est pas surprenant. Naruto, lui, a longuement hésité entre Sakura et Kiba, ses deux amis d'enfance mais a finalement désigné le guitariste dépourvu de talent. Discrets de nature, ils désirent un mariage intime et je pense que la liste des invités ne dépasse pas la vingtaine. Au fond, cela n'est peut-être pas plus mal. _

_Et si je te parlais un peu de moi maintenant ? Hum… que pourrais-je bien te raconter ? Je pense que je suis restée la même… enfin avec les cheveux un peu plus courts. Je travaille toujours au centre IPPJ mais j'accorde plus de temps à ma famille qu'auparavant. Il faut dire qu'Itachi et moi sommes parents, maintenant. Deux enfants. Des jumeaux, précisément. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour, je serais maman ? Pas toi en tout cas. Sur ce coup-là, je t'ai bien eue ! Tu sais, je regrette que tu ne sois plus là pour constater à quel point Natsu et Lucy sont formidables. Pour une raison inconnue, Natsu voue un véritable culte à Sasuke et cela a le don de rendre son père incroyablement jaloux. En revanche, Lucy n'arrête pas hurler que Naruto et son fiancé, il est tout bonnement impossible pour Sasuke de l'approcher lorsqu'elle se trouve dans les parages. Cela créée toujours des situations très drôles et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Sasuke a du mal à réprimer sa possessivité, même envers une fillette de quatre ans. _

L'escalier de bois craqua de l'autre côté de la porte et un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la rouquine. Ce pas lent et tranquille, elle pourrait le reconnaître entre mille. Elle termina sa lettre expressément avant de se lever pour la ranger dans la boîte à chaussures, là où reposaient des centaines d'autres écrits, tous destinés à la même personne. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit en un grincement plaintif. Vêtu d'une élégante chemise en lin beige, Itachi était plus beau que jamais. Ses longs cheveux noirs virevoltaient souplement au rythme de ses pas. Tout sourire, il s'approcha de Karin pour passer les bras autour de sa taille gracile. Leurs yeux s'orientèrent vers là fenêtre, là où provenaient des rires d'enfant. Etalé de tout son long dans la neige, Sasuke semblait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Deux enfants aux cheveux d'ébène s'amusaient à lui jeter des boules de neige en plein visage pendant que Naruto s'esclaffait stupidement.

-J'ai promis aux enfants qu'ils auraient droit à une deuxième part de bûche s'ils maltraitaient Sasuke, chuchota Itachi.

Karin pouffa.

-Tu es cruel.

Bientôt, les voix de Mikoto et Kushina se firent entendre depuis le hall. Visiblement, le repas était prêt. Sasuke se releva et hissa le petit garçon sur ses épaules tandis que Naruto attrapait la main de la fillette. Karin et Itachi échangèrent un tendre baiser avant de rejoindre le reste de la famille dans la salle à manger. Sasuke, Naruto et les jumeaux se débarrassèrent de leur manteau avant de prendre place autour de la table. Lucy et Sasuke se chamaillèrent pour savoir qui se placerait à côté de Naruto mais, à la fois amusé et embarrassé par cette dispute ridicule, le blondinet décida de s'asseoir entre l'oncle et la nièce. Cette dernière tira la langue à Sasuke qui répondit par un regard assassin. Un sourire rayonnant sur le visage, Kushina apporta la traditionnelle dinde de Noël et Mikoto se chargea des accompagnements.

Les joues marbrées de pourpre et les yeux brillants, Karin se sentit étrangement légère. Son cœur suspendit ses battements lorsqu'elle surprit le regard qu'échangeaient Naruto et Sasuke.

Un regard tourné vers l'avenir.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, cette petite fiction (pas si petite que ça en fait) se termine ici, avec cet épilogue. C'est un épilogue assez banal je pense, il est court et il ne s'y passe rien de bien exceptionnel. Vous savez juste que ça se finit bien et que Naruto et Sasuke sont restés ensemble, ils ont même prévu de se marier, bref tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes x) Et comme d'habitude quand je termine une histoire, vous avez la grande chance de recevoir le discours de l'auteur. J'ai vraiment pris un plaisir fou en écrivant cette histoire et je pense que parmi tous mes écrits, c'est celle-ci que je préfère (pour l'instant héhé). Vous l'aurez compris, la délinquance juvénile est un sujet qui me touche très particulièrement et ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire sur ce thème. J'ai mes propres opinions là-dessus et je pense qu'elles sont clairement perceptibles dans cette histoire. Certains chapitres étaient meilleurs que d'autres, certains chapitres étaient plus plats et plus ennuyeux que d'autres, mais j'ai toujours été heureuse de les partager avec vous. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont suivi la fiction jusqu'au bout, les lecteurs qui étaient fidèles au poste et qui ont pris le temps de me laisser quelques reviews. Merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes pour leurs reviews et je m'excuse d'avance de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre si vous laissez une review sur les deux derniers chapitres. J'ai toujours lu vos reviews avec plaisir et j'y ai toujours répondu avec le même plaisir =) les quelques critiques que j'ai pu avoir sur la fiction ou sur mon écriture m'ont été bénéfiques je pense car ça m'a permis de remettre mon style en question et d'améliorer certaines choses =) et les encouragements des lecteurs m'ont beaucoup aidée, donc je vous remercie tous autant que vous êtes. Je ne sais pas si je vais entamer l'écriture d'une nouvelle fiction. J'ai bien une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps (une histoire SasuNaru cette fois) mais il faut que je creuse un peu pour voir ce que ça donne. J'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire cette fic et qu'elle vous aura apporté un petit quelque chose, j'espère aussi que vous serez là si je décide de donner vie à cette idée qui germe lentement dans ma tête d'auteur tordu et insatiable. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fin. Bref, encore merci et à bientôt, j'espère =) <strong>

**Gros bisous à tous !**

**PS : Natsu et Lucy, petit clin d'œil à Fairy Tail. **


End file.
